Cours particulier(s)
by Lyra Verin
Summary: Le Ministère est tombé lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Hermione a été enlevée par les Mangemorts alors que Ginny s'est sauvée en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron. Et si, dans le tome 7, les places d'Hermione et de Ginny avaient été échangées ? Dramione. Rating (petit) M . [DMHG] [HPGW] Illu : Distracted by Upthehillart on Deviantart (avec son aimable autorisation. Merci à elle !)
1. Isolement

**Bonjour !**

Je ne sais pas trop comment commencer mon blabla d'auteure... J'avais annoncé une nouvelle histoire pour le 1er septembre mais celleux qui m'ont déjà un peu suivie savent que j'ai tendance à publier trop tôt (je n'ai aucune patience).

Et donc me voilà en ce 24 août avec ma nouvelle histoire appelée " **Cours particulier(s)** ". Cette fic se passe donc à Poudlard et ça me stress un peu car c'est la première fois que j'écris à cette époque et j'ai à cœur d'être le moins OOC et le plus "canon" possible donc écrire une fanfic en plein milieu des bouquins et du dénouement final n'est pas une mince affaire (oui, j'ai des idées à la con parfois ^^).

Bref, j'espère donc vraiment que cette nouvelle fanfic vous plaira.

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement cinq personnes :

 **Mery-Alice Gilbert,** pour sa relecture et ses encouragements et ce, dès les tous premiers mots de mon premier OS.

 **Karine,** pour sa relecture habituelle et fidèle également.

 **Elise,** qui rejoint le groupe de mes relectrices en mode pinailleuse (la pauvre, elle n'a jamais lu de fanfiction et n'est pas convaincue par le Dramione. Mon challenge perso ^^).

 **Upthehill,** pour m'avoir autorisé à utiliser sa superbe illustration (vous la trouvez sur Deviantart sous le nom uptheillart).

Et bien sûr **J.K. Rowling** sans qui mes histoires, et celle-ci encore plus, seraient totalement vides.

Sur ce, je vais limiter mon premier blabla et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

 **Mais avant, je tiens quand même à remercier les fidèles lecteurices qui me suivent sur Facebook et dont l'impatience face à mes maigres révélations m'a poussé à publier dès aujourd'hui *coeurssurvous***

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 1 : Isolement**

Hermione fulminait. Elle avait été d'une idiotie sans pareille et elle s'en voudrait sans doute pour le restant de sa vie. Elle hurla à s'en faire exploser les poumons mais ses cris ne provoquèrent aucune réaction. Elle frappa également la porte de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait mais celle-ci ne trembla même pas.

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle assistait au mariage de Bill et Fleur. La cérémonie avait été magnifique et la fête lui succédant l'était tout autant. Harry dansait avec Ginny pendant que Ron les regardait d'un œil noir. Taquine, elle lui avait confié son précieux sac en perles, « au moins tu auras une bonne raison de faire la tête », avant de s'éloigner pour parler avec Viktor. Tout d'un coup, un patronus était apparu pour les prévenir de la chute du Ministère et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rejoindre ses amis, les protections étaient tombées et un Mangemort l'avait emmenée.

Hermione était à présent enfermée dans une sorte de prison comme on pouvait en voir dans les films policiers moldus. Il y avait une table accompagnée d'un tabouret, une couchette et un coin WC avec un lavabo. Les murs étaient peints en blanc et la source de la lumière n'était pas visible. Une sorte de hublot ornait sa porte mais il était fermé depuis son arrivée. Comment avait-elle pu s'éloigner de ses amis ? Étaient-ils sains et saufs ? Y avait-il eu des blessés ? Mais surtout, où était-elle et que lui voulait-on ?

Les heures solitaires s'enchaînèrent, les unes après les autres, sans qu'elle ait reçu la moindre visite. Au bout d'un long moment, elle se résigna à s'allonger et somnola. Plus tard, son hublot s'ouvrit et un colis voleta jusqu'à elle. Elle y trouva une robe de sorcière noire et de la nourriture qu'elle n'osa cependant pas toucher. Le temps continua à défiler, rythmé seulement par les siestes, les cris de rage de la jeune femme et l'arrivée régulière de nourriture.

D'après la fréquence de ces livraisons, la jeune femme estima qu'elle était ici depuis déjà cinq jours. Elle n'avait vu personne, n'avait entendu personne et commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle n'allait pas perdre sa raison. Elle avait fini par manger ce qu'on lui envoyait, se disant qu'on n'essayait sans doute pas de l'empoisonner et qu'elle aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour sortir d'ici.

Elle se racontait des histoires à voix haute pour éviter de révéler certaines informations à des oreilles indiscrètes. Au bout de ce qu'elle estima être une semaine, un colis plus important l'attendait à son réveil. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit différents manuels scolaires :

\- _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions, de_ Libatius Borage,

\- _Manuel de métamorphose avancée,_ d'Émeric G. Changé,

\- _Traité supérieur de traduction des runes,_ de Yuri Glustgon,

\- _Guide d'herbologie de Goshawk,_

 _\- Abrégé des sortilèges communs et de leurs contresorts,_ de Martha Levit,

\- _Nouvelle théorie de numérologie,_ d'Herbert Serun,

\- _Grandeur et magnificence de la magie noire,_ de Nelson Carrow,

 _\- Les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Dangers qu'ils représentent pour une société de Sang-Pur désireux de vivre en paix._

Si elle excluait les deux derniers ouvrages, Hermione pensa que ces livres ressemblaient fortement à ceux qu'elle aurait dû utiliser pour suivre sa septième année à Poudlard. « _Grandeur et magnificence de la magie noire_ » était un livre très sombre dont la présence dans la pile l'interpella grandement. L'ouvrage concernant les Sang-de-Bourbe ressemblait plus à un fascicule de propagande qu'autre chose. Elle laissa ces deux derniers dans le carton et commença à feuilleter les autres. Au moins elle avait de quoi passer le temps à présent.

Les jours continuèrent à s'égrener lentement, rythmés par l'arrivée de vêtements de rechange et de nourriture ainsi que par les moments de sommeil de la sorcière. Personne n'était venue la voir. Elle occupait ses journées à lire et à relire à voix haute les livres qu'on lui avait fournis, y compris, pour finir ceux sur la magie noire et les nés-Moldus. Résignée, elle avait arrêté de hurler, mais des bouffées d'angoisse la prenaient encore régulièrement et elle éclatait alors en sanglots.

.

.

Hermione avait perdu le décompte des jours lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Une grande sorcière blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui intima de rassembler ses affaires et de la suivre. La jeune fille remit donc les livres dans le carton où elle les avait trouvés et y ajouta les quelques robes de sorciers qui lui étaient parvenues. Elle fut emmenée dans une vraie salle de bain où elle put enfin prendre une vraie douche, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire depuis son arrivée, se contentant du lavabo pour sa toilette. On lui donna de nouveaux vêtements et elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un uniforme de Poudlard, aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle était totalement perdue.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où je suis ? demanda Hermione d'une voix rauque. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

La sorcière-sans-nom ne répondit pas et continua à la guider à travers des couloirs anonymes. Elles arrivèrent finalement à ce que la jeune fille reconnut comme étant une zone de transplanage. La blonde lui attrapa le bras et disparut avec elle dans un pop caractéristique.

Elles arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard et, une fois de plus, la sorcière plus âgée ouvrit la marche. Hermione était trop abasourdie pour tenter quoi que ce soit, surtout sans baguette, et elle se retrouva devant le portail de Poudlard avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser où elle avait atterri. Elle vit que Rusard l'attendait et le concierge la guida en silence jusqu'au bureau de Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione était totalement confuse, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire au château. Était-il possible qu'il soit déjà le premier septembre et qu'un mois se soit écoulé depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur ? Si oui, où étaient Harry et Ron ? Que s'était-il passé au juste pendant tout ce temps ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, la salua une voix bien connue qui rassura immédiatement la jeune fille. Je suis ravie de vous revoir ici, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible…

\- Professeur ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?! s'exclama Hermione. J'ai été enlevée il y a un mois et je suis séquestrée depuis ! Je ne sais absolument rien de ce qu'il se passe depuis. Je vous en supplie, éclairez-moi !

\- Malheureusement, Miss Granger, je ne peux pas vous révéler grand-chose, s'excusa le professeur de métamorphose. Je suis moi-même sous surveillance et ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements. Le Directeur m'a informée que vous alliez revenir pour passer votre septième année ce matin seulement. Il a aussi demandé à ce que vous restiez dans mes appartements jusqu'à ce qu'il vous reçoive dans son bureau demain à la première heure.

\- Mais enfin, c'est absurde ! tempêta la jeune fille. Comment voulez-vous que je reste ici tranquillement à poursuivre mes études alors que dehors, Voldemort a pris le pouvoir !

\- Ne prononcez plus son nom, par pitié, Miss Granger ! Il a été frappé du tabou (Hermione prit un air choqué). Je suis vraiment désolée, croyez-moi, mais je ne peux vraiment pas vous en dire plus.

D'un coup de baguette, le professeur McGonagall fit apparaître une assiette de sandwiches et invita son élève à se restaurer et à se reposer en attendant sa rencontre avec le directeur du lendemain matin. Elle réalisa alors seulement que si, après la mort de Dumbledore, le professeur de métamorphose n'était pas devenue directrice, une seule autre personne pouvait occuper le poste aujourd'hui. Son estomac se serra d'horreur et elle ne put plus rien avaler.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec une angoisse d'une rare intensité qu'Hermione suivit le Professeur McGonagall jusqu'au bureau directorial. Sans surprise, elle découvrit Severus Rogue occuper la place d'Albus Dumbledore. Son angoisse se mua directement en haine.

\- Installez-vous, Miss Granger, l'invita froidement l'ancien professeur de potions. Merci Minerva, vous pouvez disposer.

Hermione constata que sa directrice de maison lui rendit un regard dédaigneux et réprima un petit sourire. Elle attendit patiemment que Rogue prenne la parole, en vain. Après quelques minutes d'un silence gênant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau et Drago Malefoy pénétra dans la pièce. La sorcière fronça les sourcils en le voyant approcher.

\- Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant que vous êtes ici tous les deux, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Hermione constata que Malefoy avait l'air aussi déstabilisé qu'elle, lui jetant des regards surpris et dégoûtés en coin.

\- Je vous ai donc convoqués tous les deux ici pour vous parler d'un nouveau projet que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi-même avons décidé de mettre en place dès cette année.

\- Excusez-moi, Professeur… euh, Monsieur le Directeur… balbutia la jeune fille, mais… est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ? J'ai été enlevée il y a visiblement un mois et…

\- Ridicule, la coupa Rogue. Vous n'avez pas été _enlevée,_ Miss Granger, vous avez seulement été isolée pour assurer votre protection le temps d'une enquête.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Hermione. Je ne suis au courant de rien. Une enquête sur quoi ?

\- Si vous vous taisiez un peu, je pourrais peut-être vous l'expliquer, répliqua le directeur (Malefoy eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-intrigué). Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres dirige le Nouveau Régime une Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus a été créée. Vu vos origines apparentes, une enquête a bien évidemment été menée sur vous.

\- Comment ça, apparentes ? l'interrompit la jeune fille.

\- Cessez de m'interrompre sans cesse, Miss Granger. Je disais donc, qu'une enquête a été menée sur vous. Vu vos compétences assez exceptionnelles, il faut bien l'avouer, il nous est apparu suspect que vous puissiez n'être qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Après plusieurs semaines d'enquête, il en ressort que votre grand-père maternel était le dernier descendant d'une grande lignée de Sang-pur. Visiblement, votre mère est une cracmol. Mais n'ayant pas connaissance de son patrimoine magique, elle n'a pas pu l'entretenir en épousant un sorcier. Et malgré ce que certaines personnes mal intentionnées veulent faire croire, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est magnanime.

\- Mais enfin ! C'est totalement absurde ! s'exclama Hermione. Mon grand-père était pilote de chasse dans l'armée et il a été abattu au-dessus de la Manche pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale alors que ma grand-mère était enceinte de ma mère.

\- Oseriez-vous remettre ma parole en doute ? la menaça le directeur. Ne pourriez-vous pas, pour une fois, vous empêcher de poser des questions ?

\- Je… euh…je… mais c'est impossible… balbutia la sorcière.

\- Il n'en reste que c'est l'information qui est ressortie de notre enquête. Et je peux vous certifier qu'en raison de vos… _liens amicaux_ … celle-ci a été menée avec une extrême minutie. Vous n'êtes pas une Sang-de-Bourbe, vous êtes juste la fille d'une cracmol. Ce qui en soit n'est pas vraiment glorieux. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas gâcher les talents et vu votre ascendance, même si elle n'est pas directe et fait de vous une Sang-mêlée, il a estimé que vous devriez avoir une chance de développer vos compétences à son service.

Hermione le dévisagea, totalement perplexe. Elle n'était PAS une Sang-mêlée. Elle en était aussi sûre qu'elle savait qu'il était impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur du château. Elle se demanda brièvement quelles étaient les intentions cachées de son ancien professeur et ne put se détacher de l'impression qu'il y avait strangulot sous roche quant à son retour au sein du château. Cependant, elle décida de ne pas répondre. Elle constata néanmoins que Malefoy la dévisageait avec un air à la fois horrifié et incrédule.

\- Bien, reprit Rogue. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du statut de votre sang. Je vous ai convoqués tous les deux car Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite exploiter au mieux les compétences des sorciers qui rejoignent son rang (il jeta un regard noir à Hermione, la dissuadant de répondre quoi que ce soit). Le fait est, Miss Granger, que vous êtes la meilleure élève de votre génération en arithmancie. Monsieur Malefoy, ici présent, a aussi choisi cette discipline mais il n'y est pas, reconnaissons-le, très performant. Or, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas de sorcier médiocre dans ses rangs. Il vous appartiendra donc, Miss Granger, de lui donner des cours particuliers afin de remonter son niveau.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent les concernés d'une même voix.

\- Hors de question que je travaille avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ! poursuivit Malefoy.

\- Allons, Monsieur Malefoy, s'agaça Rogue. N'avez-vous pas écouté ce que je viens d'énoncer sur le statut du sang de Miss Granger ? Ce n'est _pas_ une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le jeune homme le regarda, pas convaincu pour une Noise. Hermione avait croisé ses bras, le visage résolument fermé.

\- Quant à vous, Miss Granger, poursuivit le directeur, vous avez peut-être pu constater l'arrivée d'une nouvelle discipline scolaire dans votre programme. Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal a été remplacé par celui d'Art de la Magie Noire. C'est sans conteste un domaine dans lequel vous avez de grandes lacunes, contrairement à Monsieur Malefoy ici présent. Il sera donc chargé de vous remettre à niveau dans cette discipline.

Hermione le regarda, horrifiée. Malefoy avait l'air de jubiler.

\- Une dernière chose, avant que vous ne puissiez partir, déclara Rogue. Vous n'êtes bien évidemment pas les seuls élèves dans cette situation. Ces cours particuliers ont été insérés dans vos horaires. Vous pourrez constater par vous-même qu'un local vous a par ailleurs été attribué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi-même avons ce programme de remise à niveau très à cœur. Veuillez donc prendre les choses avec sérieux. Vous pouvez disposer.

Hermione et Malefoy se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

\- Miss Granger ? la rappela-t-il.

\- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur ?

\- Vous aurez besoin de ceci, déclara son ancien professeur en lui tendant sa baguette.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?

Un premier chapitre, c'est toujours délicat... Va falloir le temps de lancer le truc !

 **Dites-moi tout !**

A bientôt !

Bisous !


	2. Poudlard

**Bonjour !**

Que dire ? Quelques personnes m'ont demandé quel serait **mon jour de publication** et après mûre réflexion, je me suis dit que **le lundi** ce serait pas mal... (je vous épargne tous les cheminements qui m'ont amenée à choisir ce jour car au final, osef ah ah).

Me revoici donc pour le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction et **je voudrais avant tout vous remercier pour le super accueil que vous lui avez fait** ! 19 reviews, 6 fav et 27 alertes pour un premier chapitre en à peine 4 jours, c'est tout bonnement... wouahou ! Ça me met un poil la pression pour la suite ^^ J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :)

J'ai normalement répondu à qui je pouvais en MP, pour les **reviews anonymes,** c'est par ici :

 **Marylou :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review enthousiaste ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur :)

 **dramione love :** Merci beaucoup et ravie de te retrouver ici ;)

 **Cecile :** Ah ah t'inquiète, ça arrive ! Bon courage à toi ;)  
Et oui, vous avez réussi, je suis juste une faible auteure lol. Mais quand je vois vos réactions, je suis contente de l'avoir fait ! Pour le statut de sang d'Hermione, tu te doutes bien que je ne vais rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ La sorcière blonde qui accompagnait Hermione n'est pas Narcissa, non (elle l'aurait reconnue, elle l'a vue à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ;) ). Et donc pour mes chapitres, a priori, ce sera pour le lundi :)  
Merci encore pour tous tes compliments très stimulants et à bientôt :)

Je rappelle que **cette histoire ne serait rien sans l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling** (ni J. E. K. mes trois top relectrices ;) )

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Dans le chapitre précédent : Hermione a été enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur et mise en isolement jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. Elle a été accueillie dans le bureau de Rogue, nouveau directeur, qui lui a annoncé qu'elle était de Sang-Mêlé et qu'elle allait devoir suivre des cours particuliers avec Malefoy._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 2 : Pourdlard**

Totalement déboussolée, Hermione se dirigeait machinalement vers la Grande Salle. Les paroles de Rogue se bousculaient dans sa tête… Sang-mêlée… Mes fesses oui ! C'était vraiment absurde ! Elle était une née-Moldue, un point c'est tout. Mais pourquoi était-elle à Poudlard, alors ? Et d'où sortaient les résultats de cette pseudo-enquête sur son sang ?

Elle ne vit pas Malefoy la dépasser sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Au moins, elle avait récupéré sa baguette et pourrait ainsi échafauder un plan pour tenter de partir d'ici et retrouver ses meilleurs amis.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée du réfectoire, cherchant des visages amicaux. Avec soulagement, elle reconnut Luna, à la table des Serdaigle et Neville, installé à celle des Gryffondor. Elle se précipita vers ce dernier.

\- Neville ! Merlin merci ! s'exclama la sorcière.

\- Her…. Hermione ?! bafouilla son ami, un air totalement hagard sur son visage lunaire. Mais que fais-tu ici ?!

\- Pas ici… murmura-t-elle. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, à l'abri.

Neville lui retourna un regard de totale incompréhension mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car deux sorciers inconnus leur distribuèrent leur emploi du temps. Hermione se pencha sur le sien et l'horreur gagna peu à peu ses traits.

\- Par Merlin ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à découvrir les « _améliorations »_ offertes par le Nouveau Régime. Elle avait ses cours classiques de métamorphose, sortilèges, botanique… et ceux de ses options comme arithmancie, runes ou potions mais deux nouveaux cours avaient rejoints son planning : étude des Moldus et Art de la Magie Noire, ce dernier remplaçant visiblement la Défense contre les forces du mal.

Horreur suprême, trois quarts de ses cours étaient en commun avec les Serpentard et une séance de « cours particuliers » était prévue les lundi, mercredi et vendredi.

Neville jeta un œil aussi dégoûté qu'elle sur son horaire et lui demanda :

\- Ah ? Toi aussi tu as des cours particuliers ? Je suis censé aider Nott en botanique et lui m'aider en potions alors que je n'avais même plus ce cours dans mon programme… Je suis sûr que c'est une idée tordue de Rogue de me forcer à poursuivre là-dedans… Tu as hérité de qui ?

\- Malefoy… grogna Hermione.

Son ami prit aussitôt un air compatissant.

\- J'ai croisé Luna avant d'arriver, lui expliqua-t-il. Apparemment, elle se tape Darius Harper, l'attrapeur Serpentard, en soins des créatures magiques contre métamorphose.

\- Humpf ! fit Hermione dédaigneuse. Il semblerait que l'AD soit sous surveillance…

.

La jeune femme avait perdu le peu d'appétit qui lui restait après son entretien avec Rogue. Elle jeta un œil vers la table des Serpentard et vit Malefoy la regarder d'un air à la fois amusé et hautain. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur son emploi du temps et poussa un grognement :

\- Apparemment, on commence les festivités avec étude des Moldus et Alecto Carrow. Hum… son nom me dit quelque chose…

\- Oui, elle était à la tour d'astronomie en juin quand… tu sais…, marmonna Neville. Rogue nous l'a présentée hier soir au banquet. Son frère donne « Art de la Magie Noire ». Et apparemment, ils s'occuperont tous les deux de la discipline avec Rusard. Ce sont eux qui viennent de nous distribuer les emplois du temps.

\- Oh joie !

Là-dessus, les deux sorciers se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe, rapidement suivis par leurs camarades.

.

Hermione s'était naturellement assise à côté de Neville, appréhendant légèrement le contenu d'un cours d'étude des Moldus dirigé par une Mangemort. Alecto Carrow entra d'un pas bourru dans la classe et leur demanda sèchement de se lever.

\- Le Maître veut que ses disciples soient unis dans leurs différences. Fini le copinage, vous allez vous asseoir où je vous l'ordonnerai. Londubat, à côté de Nott. Thomas, à côté de Goyle. Brown, à côté de Parkinson. Granger, à côté de Malefoy…

Évidemment. Granger à côté de Malefoy. Tout serait donc fait pour lui pourrir la vie. Le sorcier se posa lourdement à ses côtés en soupirant. Bon au moins, ça pourrissait aussi celle de Malefoy. C'était toujours ça de pris. Hermione lui lança un regard goguenard puis sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume, prête à prendre note.

\- Très bien, reprit le professeur Carrow. Comme vous avez pu le constater, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a souhaité que ce cours devienne obligatoire afin que vous compreniez bien pourquoi il est important que les Sang-Pur maintiennent leur supériorité. Durant toute cette année, nous allons vous démontrer, sur base d'études scientifiques avérées, à quel point les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Sang-Mêlé nous sont inférieurs… Oui, Miss… ?

\- Granger, Hermione Granger, précisa la sorcière en baissant sa main. En tant que Sang-Mêlé, serais-je dispensée de ce cours ? Visiblement, je ne suis pas concernée…

Le visage de la Mangemort vira au rouge et un silence glacial s'installa. Malefoy lui lança un regard en biais.

\- Vous passerez samedi à dix-huit heures afin que nous parlions en privé du statut de votre sang, Miss Granger. Maintenant, arrêtez de m'interrompre et prenez note.

Le cours se poursuivit dans une atmosphère tendue. Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne prit aucune note, se contentant de fixer le professeur d'un regard rempli de haine et de défi.

A son plus grand malheur, elle enchaîna ce cours avec métamorphose, de nouveau en compagnie de Malefoy mais le professeur McGonagall n'imposa pas les places et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard de gratitude.

Durant sa pause déjeuner, elle s'assit distraitement à côté de Neville, échangeant uniquement des banalités. Elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'ils soient entendus par des oreilles indiscrètes.

.

L'après-midi, elle se retrouva en potions quasiment seule entourée de Serpentard. Neville avait visiblement été réintégré de force à ce cours qu'il avait abandonné après ses BUSE. Et sans surprise Slughorn mélangea également les élèves des différentes maisons. Hermione surprit quelques regards désolés mais il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire quant à la raison de sa présence dans sa classe.

Apparemment, elle allait détester les mardis.

.

A la fin du cours, Hermione échangea un regard avec son ami et ils convinrent silencieusement de se retrouver pour parler des derniers événements.

La sorcière se dirigea nonchalamment vers les toilettes du deuxième étage, celles de Mimi Geignarde. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Neville et, à sa plus grande surprise, par Luna.

\- Bonjour, les salua distraitement cette dernière. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur s'est arrêté un peu abruptement mais c'était vraiment beau…

\- En effet… répondit Hermione. Bonjour Luna.

\- Alors, Hermione, reprit Neville. Où étais-tu passée ? Que fais-tu ici ? Il me semblait que Poudlard ne formait plus que des Sang-Pur et des Sang-Mêlé…

\- Je vais te répondre mais avant… as-tu des nouvelles d'Harry et Ron ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Ils ont transplané avec Ginny. Le professeur Lupin les a vus, ils allaient bien. Je n'en sais pas plus, désolé…

Hermione poussa un soupir soulagé. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était oppressée par une boule d'angoisse depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée à la chute du Ministère. Apparemment, les nouvelles de Neville dataient un peu mais au moins, ils avaient réussi à partir et Ron avait son sac de perles à ce moment-là, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

\- Et toi, alors ? insista le sorcier.

\- J'ai été attrapée par un Mangemort et enfermée pendant un mois. Aucune nouvelle, aucune visite, rien, expliqua la jeune fille. Puis hier j'ai été amenée dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall qui n'a rien voulu me dire et j'ai vu Rogue ce matin. D'après lui, ils ont enquêté sur mon sang et mon grand-père serait le dernier descendant d'une grande lignée de Sang-pur et Vol…Vous-Savez-Qui, se reprit-elle, serait _magnanime_ car je ne serais pas responsable d'avoir une mère cracmol.

Elle poussa un petit son dédaigneux et reprit :

\- Ce qui est totalement absurde. Je suis une née-Moldue, aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Pourquoi inventer cette histoire alors ? demanda Neville.

\- J'y ai bien réfléchi… Je pense que je suis sous surveillance. J'ai quasi tous mes cours avec les Serpentard, on me colle à côté de Malefoy à chaque fois et en plus, j'ai ces fichus cours particuliers avec lui. Enfin, Rogue prétend que c'est pour me former à servir Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Personnellement, je pense que tu sers d'appât, souligna Luna.

Hermione se tût, interpellée. Elle n'y avait pas pensé et pourtant, c'était évident ! Avec tous les élèves et les professeurs de cette école, sa présence ici allait forcément filtrer et arriver jusqu'à ses amis. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils n'essaieraient pas de la faire sortir d'ici.

\- Je pense que tu as raison, Luna, reprit-elle. Ça semble même tellement évident ! Quelle idiote !

\- Après, il se peut aussi qu'ils aient réellement retrouvé ces informations sur tes ancêtres, reprit-elle. En fait, je pense que la version de Rogue est aussi valable. Ils ont découvert que tu étais une Sang-Mêlé et ont donc décidé de te recruter… mais te gardent sous surveillance pour attirer Harry ici. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

\- S'ils s'imaginent qu'ils arriveront à me faire trahir Harry, s'énerva Hermione, et bien ils peuvent se mettre leur baguette où je pense !

\- Luna a sans doute raison, répondit Neville. Tu es quand même la meilleure sorcière que je connaisse. S'ils ont une chance de te faire venir dans leurs rangs, ils estiment sans doute devoir la tenter. Et si ça ne marche pas, il reste l'option appât. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Ils ont plus de chances de te garder ici sous la surveillance des enseignants et de dizaines de Serpentard et de Mangemorts que dans une cellule anonyme.

\- Et mon Statut de Sang sortirait d'où ? se demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas… balbutia Neville.

\- Peut-être que Dumbledore a couvert tes arrières avant de mourir ? Ou alors ils l'ont inventé eux-mêmes, proposa Luna d'une voix distraite, son regard attiré par les lavabos. Ils peuvent combiner avec une Sang-Mêlé beaucoup plus facilement qu'avec une née-Moldue.

Luna vivait tellement dans son monde qu'Hermione avait parfois tendance à oublier qu'elle avait été répartie chez Serdaigle.

\- C'est une possibilité, convint la sorcière. Bon, on devrait aller manger et retourner dans nos salles communes avant de se faire prendre. Et commencer à réfléchir à une façon de sortir d'ici.

Les trois sorciers se séparèrent et partirent dans des directions opposées pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

.

.

Hermione avait passé une nuit assez agitée et c'est relativement confuse qu'elle alla déjeuner le lendemain matin avant de se rendre à son premier cours d'Arithmancie. De base, elle devait avoir un cours particulier avec Malefoy mais il avait été annulé vu qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu cours d'Art de la Magie Noire ni d'Arithmancie. C'était d'ailleurs vers le local où était dispensé ce dernier qu'elle se rendait en traînant les pieds. Sans surprise, le professeur Vector la plaça à côté d'un Malefoy que la situation semblait énerver au moins autant qu'elle.

Après le déjeuner, elle eut son premier cours d'Art de la Magie Noire. Celui-ci était dispensé par Amycus Carrow qui les plaça également à côté des Serpentard. Une fois de plus, elle dû s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy mais cette fois, aucun des deux élèves ne réagit, comme blasés par cette fatalité.

Ce fut un cours théorique assez barbant où Amycus prit soin de leur exposer à quel point le Seigneur des Ténèbres était puissant et que, malgré tout ce qu'il allait tenter de leur enseigner, ils resteraient d'insignifiants petits serviteurs face à sa magnificence.

Hermione prit vaguement des notes pour se donner contenance et sitôt le cours fini, se précipita dans sa salle commune afin d'éviter de croiser le moindre Mangemort. Elle en avait déjà ras-le-bol. Il fallait absolument qu'elle élabore un plan pour sortir du château et rejoindre ses amis.

.

.

La journée du jeudi ne fut guère plus stimulante. Heureusement, elle avait eu cours de Runes avec les Serdaigle, ce qui lui avait permis de respirer un peu mais le reste de la journée s'était déroulé en compagnie des Serpentard et de Malefoy qui s'évertuait à l'ignorer au lieu de la harceler comme elle s'y était attendu.

Hermione se sentait peu à peu perdre pied. Où qu'elle aille, elle avait la constante impression d'être suivie, comme si quelqu'un se mouvait dans l'ombre de ses pas pour surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Mais elle avait beau se retourner pour voir si elle était effectivement suivie, elle était toujours seule. Elle ne savait plus à qui faire confiance, le manque de nouvelles de ses amis la remplissait d'inquiétude et l'inactivité allait la rendre folle. Elle passa de nouveau une nuit tourmentée et c'est encore fatiguée et tendue qu'elle se leva le lendemain pour aller manger un morceau avant d'aller en cours.

La matinée passa une fois de plus très lentement, Hermione ne s'était jamais autant ennuyée en classe. Le professeur Flitwick ne donnait plus cours comme les années précédentes, semblant réfréner son enthousiasme passé et le cours d'Art de la Magie Noire avait été aussi inutile que le précédent. Et de toutes façons, Amycus Carrow n'avait aucune chance de la convaincre un jour de la pertinence de lancer ce genre de maléfices.

Lors du déjeuner, Neville s'installa à côté d'elle en soupirant :

\- Premier cours particulier cet après-midi… Je me demande comment ils ont pu penser que ce serait une bonne idée !

\- Au moins tu as Nott, souligna Hermione. Moi, je me coltine Malefoy.

Le sorcier grimaça, compatissant. La jeune fille finit son plat en silence et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le local qui leur avait été attribué.

.

Hermione pénétra dans la salle recluse au fond des cachots et poussa un soupir en déposant son sac. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ces séances se passeraient mais elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que ça puisse être productif. Malefoy l'ignorait peut-être depuis qu'ils avaient été reçus dans le bureau de Rogue mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour rester méfiante. Elle était debout, près du tableau lorsque Malefoy arriva, trente minutes plus tard. Sans préambule, il attaqua directement :

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ta Miss-je-sais-tout avec moi, sale Sang-de-Bourbe, tu te…

\- N'as-tu pas écouté Rogue ? le coupa Hermione, lasse de la tension constante dans laquelle elle vivait depuis des semaines. Je ne suis PAS une Sang-de-Bourbe mais une Sang-Mêlé. Il va falloir renouveler tes insultes, Malefoy !

\- A d'autres, reprit celui-ci. Tout ça, c'est des conneries ! Tu es autant Sang-Mêlé que je le suis !

\- Ah bon ?! s'étonna faussement la jeune fille. Mais alors ? Ça te vient de quel côté ? Pas de ton papounet je dirais, je l'ai vu au Ministère, tu te souviens ? Mangemort assumé, Sang-Pur et tout, aucun doute.

Malefoy fulminait, lui jetant des regards noirs et s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, sa baguette à la main.

\- Hum, reprit Hermione, acerbe. Je parierais plus sur ta mamounette, app…

Elle n'eut cependant jamais le temps de finir. Malefoy s'était rué vers elle et la plaquait contre le mur, son avant-bras serré sur sa gorge. Les yeux noirs de rage, il la fixa et cracha dans un murmure :

\- Ne t'avise plus _jamais_ de parler de mes parents, sale souillure… Tu n'es rien, tu ne vaux rien et Rogue peut dire ce qu'il veut, tu es une sale Sang-de-Bourbe impure….

Pendant que Malefoy l'insultait, Hermione tentait de se dégager de son étreinte pour reprendre son souffle. Finalement, elle lui donna un violent coup de genou dans l'entrejambe et quand son adversaire se plia en deux sous la douleur, elle lui colla sa baguette sur la gorge. Elle se mit à sa hauteur, son regard rivé dans le sien :

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, Malefoy. Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Puis elle s'écarta, attrapa son sac et sortit de la pièce sans se retourner.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une centaine de mètres, alors qu'elle était sûre d'être hors de portée, qu'elle s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser doucement sur le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Voilà, les cours ont commencé,** ennuyants au possible, et ils ont eu leur premier cours particulier... Et forcément, ça ne s'est pas super bien passé, ah ah.

Non mais vraiment, elle devrait le savoir qu'on ne parle pas des mamans sans répercussion ? Et lui, il devrait quand même se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire ! J'vous jure, ils ne retiennent rien ces deux-là !

Et sinon, **vous pensez quoi de la situation d'Hermione ?** Sang-Mêlé ? Née-Moldue ? Appât ? Autre ?

Bref, j'espère sincèrement que ce second chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier et grande nouveauté pour moi pour le prochain chapitre (que vous aurez peut-être deviné avec les caractéristiques de cette fic) mais pour la première fois, j'ai écrit d'un point de vue inédit (pour moi) : **celui de Ginny** (faudra attendre encore pour celui de Drago ;) ).

 **A lundi prochain et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça !**

(Si ça vous dit, je suis aussi trouvable sur **FB** sur la page **Muushya** )

Des bisous !


	3. Square Grimmaurd

Bonjour !

 **C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension (mêlée d'impatience) que je vous publie le chapitre de cette semaine**. C'est la première fois que je consacre un chapitre à un point de vue différent de celui d'Hermione et de Drago... et je m'attaque de plein front au canon pour le coup. Donc grosse pression pour moi ^^ J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira !

Sinon, **je voudrais vraiment vous remercier de tout mon coeur pour toutes les reviews/mises en alerte/fav**. Vous êtes tout simplement incroyables ! J'espère donc aussi que la suite de mon histoire sera à la hauteur de votre engouement !

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** merci beaucoup ! Et oui, ça va leur prendre du temps à ces deux-là de se rapprocher mais bon, faut bien si je veux rester crédible ;)

 **Marylou :** Bonne rentrée à toi ! Ah en internat... j'espère pour toi que ce sera aussi sympa que Poudlard (si ça se trouve tu entres à Poudlard mais ne peux pas nous le dire à cause du secret magique !). Bref, je divague :p Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu et oui, je m'amuse beaucoup à brouiller les pistes pour Hermione, ah ah.. Merci pour ta review !

 **Cécile :** et oui, des cours chiants, tout arrive ! Mais des cours donnés par des Mangemorts ou conditionnés par eux, ça ne doit pas être génial... Pour le sang d'Hermione, je ne dirai évidemment rien ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes gentils compliments, comme chaque fois ! A bientôt :)

 **Sandrine :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise :)

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve plus bas !

(Pour rappel, cette histoire ne serait rien sans l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling)

(Et sur FB, vous pouvez me trouver sur la page "Lyra Muushya")

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents_ _: Hermione a été enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur et mise en isolement en attendant la rentrée scolaire. Elle a été accueillie par Rogue, nouveau directeur, qui lui a annoncé qu'elle était de Sang-Mêlé et qu'elle devrait suivre des cours particuliers avec Malefoy (le premier s'est d'ailleurs assez mal passé). Après en avoir parlé avec Neville et Luna, elle pense qu'elle est au château pour servir d'appât. Neville lui a également apprit que Ginny s'était enfuie avec Ron et Harry._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 3 : Square Grimmaurd**

Harry les avait faits transplaner dans une ruelle isolée de Londres et Ginny tenta de prendre des mains de son frère le sac en perles d'Hermione qu'il serrait encore fort tout contre lui.

\- Ron ! Lâche-ça, j'en ai besoin, vite !

Ron desserra distraitement ses doigts, visiblement perdu.

\- Hermione… Par Merlin, on l'a laissée là-bas… Il faut y retourner !

\- Non, Ron ! s'interposa sa sœur. Harry, s'il-te-plaît, refais nous transplaner, on doit brouiller les pistes et je suis trop jeune pour ça…

Harry, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit les mains des deux Weasley avant de transplaner à nouveau non loin d'un parc de Little Whinging. Ginny ne reconnut pas l'endroit et ne put donc pas l'interroger sur la pertinence de ce choix mais ils avaient plus urgent à gérer.

Le parc était désert ce soir-là et ils s'installèrent nerveusement autour d'une table de pique-nique afin de faire le point :

\- Il faut qu'on aille chercher Hermione ! argumenta Ron à voix basse. On ne peut pas la laisser là-bas !

\- Non, Ron, il ne faut pas ! Soit elle est en sécurité avec les membres de l'Ordre, soit… et bien on ne pourra malheureusement rien y faire... répondit Ginny la voix enrouée par un trop plein d'émotions.

\- Mais enfin, si elle est entre les mains des Mangemorts on ne peut pas l'y laisser ! insista Ron.

\- Ta sœur a raison… Là, tout de suite, il faut qu'on se mette en sécurité. La situation est critique, Ginny ne peut pas faire de magie sans être repérée et… par Godric ! Le Ministère est tombé !

\- Tu proposes quoi ? lui demanda Ron, légèrement agressif.

\- Le Square Grimmaurd.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent les deux Weasley.

\- Oui… On en avait parlé au cas où on devrait partir précipitamment avec Hermione et on avait décidé que ce n'était sans doute pas si risqué… Maugrey y a mis des protections anti-Rogue après la mort de Dumbledore…

\- Très bien si tu es sûr de toi, allons-y trancha Ginny. Au moins, nous serons moins à découvert qu'ici.

Harry lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent tous les trois vers l'ancienne demeure des Black.

.

.

Cela faisait deux jours que Ginny, Harry et Ron étaient dans la maison du 12 square Grimmaurd et se demandaient vainement comment avoir des nouvelles de leurs proches ou du monde magique. Harry avait révélé à Ginny ce qu'il avait découvert avec Dumbledore sur les horcruxes la veille et l'avait ainsi informée de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire, initialement avec Hermione. Ginny était coincée avec eux mais elle était déterminée à les aider dans leur quête pour faire tomber Voldemort.

Elle était pour le moment assise à la table de la cuisine en train de retourner le faux médaillon entre ses doigts quand Kreattur sortit de son trou et pila net en voyant ce qu'elle manipulait. Puis, contrastant avec à son mépris habituel, il perdit visiblement son sang-froid et commença à hurler, à la fois en colère et paniqué :

\- Où ?! Où la traitresse à son sang a-t-elle trouvé ça ?! Non, non, non, non… Maitre Regulus a confié à Kreattur… NON !

Et il sauta sur une Ginny hébétée pour tenter de le lui arracher des mains.

Harry avait accouru, visiblement alerté par les cris de l'elfe de maison et le ceintura de ses bras pour l'éloigner de Ginny avant de lui ordonner de se calmer. La sorcière constata qu'il allait certainement le punir pour avoir osé s'en prendre à elle mais intervint avant qu'il n'agisse de manière trop impulsive :

\- Attends, Harry !

Elle s'agenouilla devant Kreattur et lui demanda d'une voix douce, en tendant le médaillon vers lui :

\- L'as-tu déjà vu quelque part ? Tu as parlé de ton Maître Regulus ? C'était le frère de Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le traitre à son sang a perdu le droit d'être considéré comme le frère de mon Maître quand il a trahi la noble et très ancienne maison des Black en partant d'ici ! cracha-t-il en essayant de s'emparer du faux médaillon.

\- Répond à sa question ! le coupa Harry, comprenant enfin ce que Ginny avait déduit des cris de l'elfe.

Ron, qui les avait rejoints entre temps, se contentait d'observer, sur ses gardes, prêt à intervenir si l'elfe s'emballait à nouveau. Kreattur prit le médaillon entre ses mains avec déférence et l'observa de longues minutes avant de déclarer, à contrecœur, ne pouvant ignorer un ordre direct d'Harry :

\- Kreattur a déjà vu un médaillon semblable, en effet. Mais Kreattur se rend compte à présent de sa méprise…

Les Weasley et Harry échangèrent un regard de compréhension mutuelle. Kreattur avait vu le véritable horcruxe. R.A.B. devait donc être le frère de Sirius, comme l'avait deviné Ginny suite à l'éclat de l'elfe.

\- Raconte-nous tout ce que tu sais sur l'autre médaillon, l'invita Harry d'une voix plus posée.

Kreattur raconta donc d'une voix sourde comment Regulus avait eu besoin de lui afin qu'il aille aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier l'avait emmené dans une affreuse grotte qu'Harry reconnut sans difficulté. Voldemort lui avait fait boire un mystérieux liquide stagnant dans une vasque en pierre avant d'y déposer le médaillon et de renvoyer l'elfe chez lui. A son retour, encore traumatisé par la boisson qu'il avait ingurgitée, Kreattur avait tout raconté à Regulus. Visiblement, le Lord n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant qu'un vulgaire elfe de maison puisse trahir son secret. Quelques temps plus tard, Regulus lui avait demandé de l'emmener dans cette grotte où il avait bu lui-même le liquide afin de récupérer le médaillon. Avant de sombrer, il avait fait promettre à l'elfe de le détruire mais le pauvre n'y était jamais parvenu, vivant alors avec la honte de ne pas avoir pu répondre au dernier ordre de son maître.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, les trois Gryffondor étaient sans voix. Ainsi, l'horcruxe se trouvait dans la maison des Black depuis des années ! Ils n'auraient jamais cru que ce serait si facile de retrouver ce premier artefact…

\- Où est le véritable médaillon ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Kreattur ne sait pas… avoua-t-il honteusement. Quand les Sang-de-Bourbe et autres traitres à leur sang ont envahi la noble demeure de mes maîtres, il a disparu… volé…

\- Volé ?! s'étonna Harry. Mais qui dans l'Ordre aurait pu faire une telle chose ?

Puis croisant le regard de Ron, le lumos se fit. Mondingus Fletcher.

Sur un coup de tête, Harry confia le faux médaillon à Kreattur et lui demanda de retrouver le voleur de l'original et de le leur amener ici.

.

.

Cela faisait deux jours que l'elfe de maison était parti à la recherche de Fletcher et l'impatience gagnait les trois jeunes sorciers. Ginny était frustrée car elle n'osait pas faire la moindre magie, sachant qu'étant mineure, elle était encore soumise à la Trace et pourrait ainsi indiquer leur présence aux Mangemorts, surtout si le Ministère était sous la coupe de Voldemort.

Contre toute attente, les sortilèges de protection que Maugrey avait placés sur la maison à la mort de Dumbledore réagirent, signalant ainsi une intrusion, et Harry, Ron et Ginny se ruèrent dans le hall, baguettes en main.

\- Ne tirez pas, c'est moi, Remus !

\- Prouvez-le ! répondit Harry sans baisser sa baguette.

\- Je m'appelle Remus John Lupin. J'étais ami avec ton père, ton parrain et celui qui les a trahis. Mon surnom est Lunard, nous avons créé la carte du Maraudeur tous les quatre. Je suis marié à Nymphadora Tonks. Je t'ai appris à lancer le sort du Patronus et le tien prend la forme d'un cerf, animal en lequel se transformait ton père lorsqu'il prenait sa forme d'animagus…

Harry baissa sa baguette et le salua avec un sourire plus franc. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cuisine afin de parler plus calmement et plus confortablement installés.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? s'enquit Ginny d'une voix fébrile.

\- Tout le monde va bien… Kingsley nous a sauvé en nous prévenant, heureusement ! Ils seront ravis de savoir que vous êtes en sécurité.

\- Et Hermione ? Où est-elle ? demanda Ron.

Le peu de couleurs que Lupin avait disparu de son visage.

\- Remus ! gronda Harry. Pas de cachotteries, s'il-vous-plait !

\- On ne sait pas trop… Elle a été enlevée…

\- QUOI ?! le coupèrent les trois jeunes sorciers !

\- Mais vous nous avez dit que tout le monde allait bien ! renchérit Ron avec colère.

\- Nos espions au sein du Ministère nous ont certifié qu'elle allait bien. Elle est en isolement pendant qu'ils mènent une enquête sur le statut de son sang…

\- Par Merlin ! hoqueta Ginny, angoissée pour son amie.

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il en ressortirait qu'elle serait issue d'une longue lignée de Sang-pur. Je ne connais pas les détails mais elle ne serait pas en danger. Minerva pense qu'elle va être réintégrée à Poudlard.

\- Mais c'est absurde ! rétorqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione est une née-Moldue.

\- Je ne sais pas quelles sont les sources de cette enquête mais si ça la maintient en sécurité, je m'en fiche royalement, répliqua Remus.

\- Il faut qu'on la libère ! s'emporta Ron.

\- Impossible, répondit leur ancien professeur. Notre agent est formel, elle est trop bien protégée. Je pense aussi qu'elle sera envoyée à Poudlard et avec le nombre de Mangemorts sur place, il sera impossible de l'en faire sortir…

\- Pardon ?! Des Mangemorts ? A Poudlard ?

\- Oui, d'après Minerva, Rogue va être nommé directeur et les Carrow y enseigneront… Sans compter une certaine libre circulation pour les agents de Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Quelle horreur… souffla Ginny.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire…

\- Je ne vois pas trop comment… contra Harry.

\- Elle n'y sera pas seule, Harry, et Hermione est forte… Enfin, Molly m'a demandé de te ramener, Ginny…

\- Hors de question ! s'exclama celle-ci. Je reste avec Harry.

Le regard farouche qu'elle lança à leur ancien professeur suffit à le convaincre de sa détermination.

\- Je leur ai dit que tu répondrais ça… marmonna Lupin. Je t'informe donc que tu n'es plus soumise à la Trace.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda la benjamine des Weasley.

\- Mafalda Hopkirk travaille au Service des usages abusifs de la Magie…

\- Ah oui, c'est elle qui m'a envoyé une lettre quand j'ai lancé un Patronus il y a deux ans, le coupa Harry.

\- Exact. Elle ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre mais elle en devait une à ton père… une histoire de voisinage et de tondeuse à gazon je crois. Bref, les jours qui ont suivi la chute du Ministère ont été assez confus et comme vous aviez disparus… Ton père lui a très vite demandé de brouiller les effets de ta Trace. La Trace permet de signaler quand un mineur fait usage de la magie hors Poudlard mais il est impossible de savoir qui a lancé le sort quand plusieurs sorciers majeurs sont dans le coin.

\- Ou autres créatures capables de magie ! intervint Harry. J'ai aussi reçu une lettre quand Dobby a lancé un sort chez les Dursley avant mon entrée en deuxième année.

\- Toujours exact, confirma Lupin. Je ne sais pas trop comment Mafalda s'y est pris mais quand tu feras de la magie, l'information n'arrivera pas jusqu'aux registres du Ministère.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Ginny. Je ne voudrais pas prendre le moindre risque !

\- Mafalda est digne de confiance oui. Elle reste au Ministère pour tenter de limiter les dégâts mais elle est elle-même de Sang-Mêlé et n'adhère aucunement aux préceptes de Voldemort.

\- Rogue aussi est de Sang-Mêlé… bougonna Ron.

\- Certes… Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de craindre nos alliés, reprit Lupin. Voldemort n'a confiance en personne, ne prenons pas le même chemin.

\- Alors c'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'enthousiasma Ginny. Il ne me reste plus qu'à apprendre à transplaner !

\- Je te le déconseille, la prévint Lupin. Même si la Trace n'alertera pas le Ministère de ta magie, le faire sans permis risquerait de vous trahir… Des rafles sont organisées, le statut de Sang des sorciers est examiné et vous êtes bien évidemment recherchés. Les recherches vous concernant sont encore discrètes pour l'instant mais attendez-vous au pire quand vous ne retournerez pas à Poudlard… D'ailleurs, vous devriez peut-être me laisser vous accompagner…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu de faire et si vous ne voulez pas me le dire je comprendrais mais vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi, non ?

\- Et Tonks ? demanda Ginny.

\- Quoi, Tonks ? se rembrunit Lupin.

\- Et bien, vous êtes mariés… Elle serait sans doute très inquiète de vous savoir loin d'elle, non ?

\- Pas si c'était pour vous protéger… répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Tout va bien entre vous ? demanda Harry, soudainement inquiet.

\- Oui…

-…

\- Elle… je… on va avoir un bébé, lâcha Remus d'une voix morne.

\- Mais c'est génial, ça ! s'écrièrent les Weasley. Toutes nos félicitations !

Cependant, Harry le regardait d'un œil noir :

\- Vous voulez fuir !

\- Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! s'offusqua Lupin. Je veux vous aider !

\- Et nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, insista Harry. Votre femme et votre futur enfant, oui !

Voyant le regard déterminé d'Harry, Remus n'insista pas.

\- Puisque tu le prends ainsi, Harry, j'aime autant y aller.

\- Très bien, répondit ce dernier, froidement. Un enfant devrait être entouré par ses deux parents, ne l'oubliez pas !

\- Prenez soin de vous, répondit Remus d'une voix neutre. Et n'essayez pas de nous contacter, ce serait trop dangereux.

Puis sans ajouter un mot, il quitta le Square Grimmaurd.

Ginny était perplexe. Avoir l'aide de leur ancien professeur aurait pu être salvateur mais elle comprenait aussi Harry. Tonks enceinte ! Lupin avait déjà eu du mal à reconnaître ses sentiments pour la jeune femme et sa grossesse devait lui faire peur. Partir avec eux aurait été lâche, il devait assumer son nouveau rôle de père. Et Harry qui avait dû grandir sans le sien n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il se défile.

Par Merlin, que tout ça était compliqué et angoissant ! Hermione aurait dû être ici à sa place. Hermione saurait quoi faire, elle. Ginny n'avait pas ses connaissances, sa logique, son talent… Et cette histoire d'horcruxes était vraiment effrayante. Comment pouvait-on diviser son âme en six ? Voldemort était vraiment tordu… Dire qu'elle en avait partagé un morceau quand il avait pris possession d'elle via son journal lors de sa première année à Poudlard…

Ginny avait fait l'inventaire du contenu du sac d'Hermione. Ce sortilège d'extension indétectable était tout simplement du génie ! La jeune fille avait tout prévu, matériel de premiers secours, une tente, des vêtements de rechange, une collection impressionnante de livres, un chaudron, des ingrédients pour faire des potions, de quoi écrire… Sur un coup de tête, Ginny avait décidé d'embarquer le portrait de Phineas Black, ancêtre de Sirius. Il les avait vus dans la maison et ne sachant pas où pouvaient se trouver ses autres portraits, elle avait préféré jouer la sécurité.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Harry, coupant le fil de ses pensées.

\- Très bien, oui ! Je suis ravie de savoir que je peux utiliser ma magie en toute sécurité. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je suis inquiet pour Hermione… Dire qu'elle va se retrouver seule à Poudlard entourée de tous ces Mangemorts… J'aimerais pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

\- Elle n'y sera pas seule. Il y aura Neville, Luna, McGonagall, Hagrid… Hermione est forte. S'il n'y a plus de menaces sur son statut de sang, elle s'en sortira… Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi brillante qu'elle mais…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, la coupa Harry, tu le sais bien. Elle est mon amie. Je me serais autant inquiété pour toi si vos places avaient été inversées…

Ginny lui sourit tendrement et caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas, Gin'. Je suis désolé… Tu es peut-être au courant pour les horcruxes et ma mission mais…. Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser distraire.

\- Je sais et je le comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry lui sourit timidement et sortit de la cuisine pour aller rejoindre Ron qui s'était isolé pour pester sur l'enlèvement d'Hermione. Il avait un autre Weasley à rassurer.

.

.

Kreattur revint deux jours plus tard en maintenant tant bien que mal Mondingus Fletcher entre ses petits bras.

L'interrogatoire fut rapide et légèrement musclé, Harry et les Weasley étant plus que ravis d'avoir une chance d'avancer concrètement dans leurs recherches. Depuis le départ de Remus, Ginny avait passé du temps à lire des livres sur la magie noire afin de tenter d'en apprendre plus sur les horcruxes, sans trop de résultats. Harry et Ron passaient le temps comme ils le pouvaient, jouant aux échecs, à la bataille explosive ou tripotant le Déluminateur que Dumbledore avait légué à Ron.

Suite à quelques coups de poêle bien placés de la part de Kreattur, Mondingus avait fini par avouer qu'il avait bien volé un médaillon mais que celui-ci lui avait été confisqué par une affreuse bonne femme à tête de crapaud du Ministère. Sous la surprise, les trois Gryffondor l'avait laissé filé mais ils savaient à présent qu'ils allaient devoir s'infiltrer dans le Haut lieu de la Magie britannique pour récupérer l'horcruxe dont Ombrage s'était emparé, ignorant sa valeur réelle…

* * *

.

* * *

Alors ?

C'est super délicat pour moi de trouver le juste milieu entre respecter le canon et prendre des libertés car c'est Ginny qui est avec eux et non Hermione...

J'espère donc que ma vision de cette partie du 7e tome vous a plu !

 **Franchement, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez car je doute beaucoup de mes chapitres "Ginny".**

La semaine prochaine, on retrouve Hermione mais promis, le chapitre 5 est du PDV de Drago !

 **Des bisous et à bientôt !**


	4. Tentative avortée

**Bonjour !**

Vous savez que vous êtes tout simplement incroyables ?! Déjà 50 reviews pour CP, je n'en reviens pas ! **Merci mille fois pour les encouragements que ça représente !**

Globalement, le chapitre "Ginny" vous a quand même perturbé.e.s... mais sans doute moins qu'elle, ah ah ! N'oubliez pas qu'elle débarque tout juste en plein dans cette histoire d'horcruxes, laissez lui le temps de prendre ses marques ;)

Certain.e.s m'ont aussi demandé si j'avais un **rythme précis pour l'alternance des PDV** comme pour JUP ou NP... Et bien non, rien de "mathématique" pour le coup ! Et donc, aujourd'hui, on retrouve Hermione :)

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** merci !

 **Cecile :** Hello ! Mais je te rassure, Ginny n'est pas Hermione ! Pour l'instant, elle est un peu perdue et essaie de prendre ses marques mais elle n'est pas Hermione, il y aura forcément des différences plus ou moins importantes ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements et tes compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur, comme chaque fois !

 **Je rappelle que sans J.K. Rowling cette histoire ne serait rien** (ni sans mes relectrices d'ailleurs !)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione a été enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur et se retrouve à Poudlard après que Rogue, nouveau directeur, lui ai annoncé qu'elle avait en fait un ancêtre Sang-pur. Elle se retrouve cependant à devoir suivre des cours particuliers avec Malefoy (le premier ne s'est d'ailleurs pas bien passé). Ginny, de son côté, s'est sauvée avec Harry et Ron et se lance dans la chasse aux horcruxes à leurs côtés._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 4 : Tentative avortée**

Hermione était assise sur un tabouret bancal dans le bureau d'Alecto Carrow. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de venir dans cette pièce en troisième année quand elle suivait les cours d'étude des moldus du professeur Burbage et se demandait si elle était bien au même endroit. Disparues les affiches publicitaires moldues et les dessins d'architectes détaillant des monuments touristiques du monde entier. Oubliés les fauteuils confortables et les objets du quotidien inutilisables sans électricité. Finies les couleurs vives qui apportaient chaleur et vie à la pièce. A la place se trouvaient de simples meubles en bois grossièrement taillés et quelques posters de propagande du Ministère éclairés par de malheureuses torches qui dégageaient une drôle d'odeur.

\- Miss Granger… commença Alecto Carrow d'une voix un peu trop mielleuse.

\- Oui, professeur ?

\- Aaaah, Miss Granger ! Rogue vous a bien reçue dans son bureau avant que vous ne débutiez les cours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Madame, _Monsieur le Directeur_ m'a bien reçue dans son bureau… dit-elle en insistant bien sur le titre de son ancien professeur de potions, n'appréciant pas que Carrow y fasse allusion aussi familièrement devant elle. Elle ne l'aimait peut-être pas mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui manquer de respect.

\- Bien. Donc vous êtes parfaitement au courant que vous descendez d'une grande lignée de Sang-pur, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Il semblerait, oui… hasarda Hermione.

\- Il ne semblerait rien du tout. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Je sais que vous avez tendance à faire votre Miss-je-sais-tout. Rogue m'a prévenue. Cependant, je ne souffrirai plus aucune interruption de votre part dans mon cours. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est exceptionnellement clément et compréhensif avec vous compte tenu de votre passé et du statut de vos parents. Avoir un aïeul si respectable est une bénédiction mais n'oubliez pas que sans la mansuétude de notre Maître bien-aimé, vous seriez en train de pourrir dans votre… _cellule_.

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre.

\- Vous me fournirez donc pour le prochain cours deux rouleaux de parchemin argumentatifs sur l'importance et la justesse de la brochure du Ministère sur _Les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Dangers qu'ils représentent pour une société de Sang-Pur désireux de vivre en paix._ Et puisque vous êtes apparemment si intelligente, vous me proposerez des pistes d'exploitation pour le cour d'études des Moldus. Vous pouvez disposer.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et se précipita hors de ce bureau lugubre. Non mais c'était quoi ça ? Une mauvaise blague ? Des devoirs ? C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver pour la punir ?! Elle connaissait cette brochure par cœur, n'ayant pas eu grand-chose d'autre à lire durant sa captivité et sortir deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le sujet serait un jeu d'enfant.

Mis à part sa menace cachée quant à sa présence ici, cet entretien n'avait rien eu de très effrayant et venant d'une Mangemort telle qu'Alecto Carrow, c'était tout sauf rassurant. Hermione devait faire attention à rester vigilante.

Elle repensa à la partie sur l'exploitation pédagogique de la brochure et se dit que cette femme s'appuierait sans doute sur ses conseils pour construire son cours. Quelle… profiteuse !

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle était seule. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis son retour au Collège et elle en fut déstabilisée. Il était dix-huit heures trente, la plupart des élèves et des professeurs devaient être dans la Grande Salle en train de manger et pour la première fois en cinq jours, elle avait le champ totalement libre !

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Hermione resserra son emprise sur sa baguette et se dirigea d'un pas vif mais discret vers la sortie. Elle devait juste atteindre les grilles de l'école et ainsi, elle pourrait transplaner loin d'ici ! C'était une occasion à saisir. Elle se jeta un sort de désillusion, regrettant de ne pas avoir la cape d'Harry et se déplaça dans les ombres projetées par les statues. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas devenue invisible pour autant mais passerait plus inaperçue qu'avec sa robe de sorcière noire.

Elle franchit les portes principales sans trop de difficultés et commença à courir quand elle fut plaquée violemment sur le sol par un gros animal.

\- Corckdur ! Au pied ! Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui te prend espèce de chien-fou ! gronda la voix bourrue d'Hagrid.

Le choc avait brisé la concentration d'Hermione et levé son sort de désillusion.

\- Oh, bonsoir Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure-ci ? lui demanda le garde-chasse en la reconnaissant. Ce n'est absolument pas prudent ! Surtout pour toi !

Hermione se releva en se frottant le coude droit et jeta un regard agacé au molosse. Elle avait été si proche de la sortie !

\- J'essayais de partir… avoua-t-elle. Ma place n'est pas ici mais à leur côté ! Je dois retrouver Harry et Ron !

\- Parce que tu sais où ils sont, peut-être ?

\- …

\- Écoute, Hermione, lui chuchota Hagrid. Tu es intelligente, tu as dû t'en rendre compte mais tu peux pas t'échapper. Rogue nous a prévenu que tu étais sous surveillance…

\- Je le sais ça, se défendit la jeune fille, je les ai bien vus tous ces Mangemorts qui me suivaient… Et ils m'ont mis Malefoy dans les pattes…

\- Non, non, c'est pas ça, tu comprends pas ! Il y a un sort sur toi. Ils peuvent te suivre à la trace…

\- Mais je suis majeure ! s'offusqua Hermione. C'est illégal !

\- Pas _la_ Trace ! Ça ils pouvaient pas… Je sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait mais d'après Rogue, si tu quittes l'enceinte du château, ils pourront te retrouver. Je suis content que Crockdur t'ai sauté dessus, si tu étais partie pour les rejoindre, ils vous auraient retrouvés aussitôt… Tu dois faire attention, Hermione. Le Professeur McGonagall m'a également conseillé de pas trop me balader loin d'ici. Je crois qu'elle pense qu'ils nous ont fait la même chose.

Hermione était abasourdie. Et énervée contre elle-même ! Comment avait-elle pu croire que ce serait si simple ! Evidemment qu'elle était surveillée bien plus étroitement que par Malefoy et quelques Mangemorts ! Rogue les connaissait bien, il savait parfaitement qu'elle essaierait de rejoindre Harry et Ron. Surtout qu'effectivement, pour en avoir parlé avec Harry, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle sache exactement où les trouver… Mais quelle idiote !

La théorie de Luna selon laquelle elle servait d'appât devait être la bonne et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'Harry et Ron ne feraient pas l'erreur de venir la chercher. Neville lui avait dit que Ginny était avec eux et elle espérait donc que la benjamine des Weasley saurait calmer son frère et son petit ami… ou plutôt son ex-petit ami, c'était toujours un peu compliqué entre ces deux-là.

Hermione soupira et se résigna à retourner entre les murs du château.

\- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles, Hagrid ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Très peu. Remus les a vus, ils vont bien mais il pourra pas les revoir. Il est resté assez flou… Il a pris de très gros risques mais il devait les prévenir que la Trace de Ginny était neutralisée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, mais me demande pas comment. Comme ça, au moins, ils seront plus libres de leurs mouvements. Mais nous ne devons plus parler de ça, Hermione, c'est dangereux pour eux comme pour nous !

\- J'en ai bien conscience mais j'avais besoin de savoir, s'excusa la jeune fille.

\- Je comprends. A moi aussi ils me manquent, avoua le demi-géant d'une voix bourrue.

Il lui donna une accolade forte qui la fit légèrement décoller du sol, l'encouragea à aller manger avant d'éveiller les soupçons et se dirigea vers les étages après avoir ordonné à son chien de l'attendre à l'entrée. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de se mettre Rusard à dos en laissant Crockdur baver partout. Surtout maintenant que le concierge avait l'appui des Mangemorts pour la discipline.

.

Hermione s'assit lourdement à la table des Gryffondor, totalement lasse de se savoir ainsi sous l'emprise de Voldemort. Sa présence à Poudlard n'était qu'une vaste mascarade. Épiée par les Serpentard, surveillée par les enseignants, soi-disant héritière d'une ancienne lignée de Sang-pur, tout ça pour se retrouver sous l'influence d'un sort obscur qui limitait son rôle à celui d'un vulgaire appât.

Neville se rapprocha discrètement d'elle et lui demanda à voix basse comment s'était passée son entrevue avec Carrow.

\- C'est louche, lui répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Elle s'est contentée de me faire un sermon sur la chance que j'avais d'être autorisée à être ici et sur la bienveillance de Tu-Sais-Qui et elle m'a donné des devoirs.

\- Des devoirs ?! A toi ?! Oups, pardon, Hermione, je ne voulais pas dire… se reprit-il.

\- Non, tu as raison, je sais quelle image je renvoie et le fait que j'aime travailler n'est un secret pour personne. Justement ! Bon, elle m'a demandé deux rouleaux de parchemin sur cette affreuse brochure de propagande du Ministère mais quand même…

\- Louche, en effet, approuva Neville.

\- Il faudrait qu'on puisse parler, tous les trois avec Luna, poursuivit Hermione discrètement. Tu penses qu'elle a encore son Gallion de l'AD, qu'on lui envoie un message ?

\- J'en suis sûr ! Mais pas trop tard, ils ont renforcé les rondes après le couvre-feu, si on se fait prendre, c'est mort !

\- Très bien ! Il me faudra le tien, je ne suis pas revenue avec mes propres affaires…

\- Pas de souci, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes dans notre salle commune.

Hermione termina son dessert rapidement et se leva afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons. Les groupes d'élèves n'étaient pas interdits, comme à l'époque d'Ombrage, mais elle savait pertinemment que la voir trop proche de Neville attirerait les soupçons.

.

.

Luna fut la dernière à passer la porte de la Salle sur demande et Hermione se rappela avec une certaine nostalgie de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici. Ils étaient d'ailleurs bien plus nombreux à ce moment-là.

\- Bonsoir, les salua Luna. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Hermione. J'avais des choses à vous dire mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'on nous entende.

Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils que la Salle avait mis à leur disposition et Hermione leur raconta sa tentative d'évasion et ce qu'Hagrid lui avait appris.

\- Tu penses que nous avons reçu le même sort ? lui demanda Neville.

\- D'après Hagrid, McGonagall a l'air de penser qu'elle et lui y sont soumis également. Sachant que vous avez hérité de cours particuliers avec Nott et Harper, ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Soyez vigilants.

\- Immondes cafards ! pesta Neville.

\- Je sais oui, soupira Hermione. Mais heureusement que Crockdur m'a interceptée ou j'aurais pu trahir Harry sans même m'en rendre compte.

\- Au moins, ils vont bien, souligna Luna. Je me demande pourquoi Lupin n'est pas resté avec eux…

\- Va savoir… répondit Hermione qui savait très bien qu'Harry ne lui aurait pas parlé des horcruxes. Il avait toujours préféré agir seul et avoir entraîné Ginny dans cette histoire devait lui peser suffisamment.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, reprit Neville, mais on fait quoi à présent ?

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir uniquement pour vous donner ces informations, révéla Hermione. Dumbledore avait légué l'épée de Gryffondor à Harry mais le Ministère a refusé de la lui donner. Connaissant Dumbledore, il n'a pas pris cette disposition à la légère. Il faut qu'on la retrouve !

\- Mais où pourrait-elle se trouver ?

\- Je me demande si elle ne serait pas encore dans le bureau directorial... déclara Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- C'est logique, non ? C'est toujours ici qu'elle s'est trouvée depuis qu'Harry l'a sortie du Choixpeau. Si Dumbledore l'a mise dans son testament, c'est qu'il devait vraiment tenir à ce qu'Harry l'ait s'il venait à mourir... Contre toute logique, le professeur McGonagall aurait dû prendre sa succession et l'accès à l'épée aurait dû être maintenu... Il avait confiance en elle, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas empêché Harry d'y avoir accès.

\- Ce n'est pas faux… lui confirma Hermione, une fois de plus surprise par l'esprit de déduction de son amie.

\- Mais comment la récupérer ? demanda Neville.

\- Je ne sais pas… Quand Rogue s'absente, mais comment le savoir ?

\- On n'a qu'à tenter d'interroger nos binômes de cours particuliers ? hasarda Neville. Il faut bien que ça nous serve un minimum…

\- Pourquoi pas, approuva Hermione. Mais soyez prudents, les Serpentard ne sont pas idiots.

\- Sinon, reprit Neville, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être amusant d'asticoter un peu tous ces Mangemorts…

\- A quoi penses-tu ? l'interrogea sa camarade de maison.

\- Je ne sais pas… quelques messages… peut-être relancer des anciens membres de l'AD.

\- Il ne faut pas trop en faire, le tempéra Hermione. Si les autres viennent nous voir, ok, mais on ne peut pas leur faire prendre des risques s'ils n'en ont pas envie.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire gagne peu à peu les traits d'Hermione.

\- Toi, tu as une idée, souligna Luna.

\- Oui, et je pense qu'elle ne serait pas trop difficile à mettre en place et pourrait bien les déstabiliser.

\- Arrête de faire ta mystérieuse, Hermione, la taquina Neville.

\- Vous vous souvenez de notre deuxième année ? Enfin, la première pour toi, Luna.

\- La chambre des secrets ?! s'étonna Neville sans comprendre.

\- Exactement. _Ennemis de l'Élu, prenez garde_ , ajouta Hermione d'un air satisfait.

\- Ça, c'est brillant, la félicita Luna. Mais tu as toujours été accompagnée de Stimulambres, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard perplexe avant d'ignorer sa dernière remarque et définirent avec Luna la meilleure façon de diffuser ce message à travers l'école. Puis les trois membres de l'AD se séparèrent avant que le couvre-feu ne soit actif.

* * *

.

* * *

Et non... pas de Drago ! Mais **j'avais encore un point à éclaircir** : pourquoi Hermione ne rejoignait-elle pas ses amis ? Voilà qui est fait ^^

D'ailleurs, vous en pensez quoi ?

Mais ne m'en veuillez pas trop pour l'absence de notre **blondinet** préféré car... **la semaine prochaine, vous aurez un chapitre rien que dans sa petite tête** , et oui !

 **Allez, dites moi tout, comme n'importe auteur.e, je me nourris de vos reviews ! ;)**

Merci encore de me suivre en tout cas et à lundi prochain.

 **Bisous !**


	5. Mission

**Hello !**

Comment allez-vous ? Pour moi, dernièrement, c'est un peu tendu mais me voici fidèle au poste en ce lundi matin ! Je vais éviter de trop blablater pour une fois car j'ai un max de trucs à faire mais comme d'hab, **un gros gros gros énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews !** J'ai normalement répondu à tou-te-s celleux que je pouvais en mp mais si ce n'est pas le cas, faites-moi signe !

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** merci beaucoup !

 **Cecile :** Ah ça, je devais bien sûr prévoir le coup pour la bloquer à Poudlard, la pauvre (sinon, elle n'y serait jamais resté, et si on veut du Dramione, faut prendre des mesures radicales XD). Pour Drago, tu auras la réponse très vite ;)  
Ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !

Allez, je vous laisse avec notre blondinet préféré et rdv plus bas pour le petit debriefing habituel !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione a été enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur et après un mois d'isolement, se retrouve à Poudlard, coincée par un sort de localisation et sous la pseudo-protection d'un Statut de sang sorti de nulle part (enfin si, d'une enquête du Ministère). Ginny, quant à elle, s'est sauvée avec Harry et Ron et se retrouve entraînée dans la chasse aux horcruxes._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 5 : Mission**

Drago ne passait pas un début d'année aussi tranquille qu'il l'avait espéré. Évidemment, quitter son Manoir et la présence constante du Seigneur des Ténèbres était libérateur et l'absence de Saint-Potter et de sa Belette de compagnie, inespérée mais il avait fallu que Rogue lui colle Granger dans les pattes.

De tous les membres de cette fichue AD mis sous surveillance, il avait dû hériter de la pire. Parmi tous les Serpentard présents, il était le seul à porter la Marque et il semblait donc inévitable qu'il écope de la plus grosse responsabilité. Mais il avait pensé qu'après son échec face à Dumbledore on le dispenserait de toute mission un tant soit peu importante. Et surveiller Granger n'était clairement pas une sinécure, même si pour l'instant il ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Enfin, si on excluait leur premier cours particulier désastreux.

Mais cette garce avait l'art et la manière de le faire sortir de ses gonds ! A chaque fois, elle savait exactement où taper… et il ne parlait pas de ses parties intimes, même si le souvenir de la douleur éprouvée lui fit ressentir une nouvelle bouffée de rage. Non, il avait fallu que cette fichue Sang-de-Bourbe parle de ses parents. Oh, Rogue pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait sur son soi-disant grand-père sorcier, Drago n'était pas stupide. Et même si par le plus improbable des hasards c'était exact, il en restait que sa mère n'était qu'une cracmol et son père un moldu. Tout aussi répugnant qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, quoi.

Cependant, il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle riposterait si aisément. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle tirait son pseudo courage de la présence de ses deux chiens de garde mais il s'était visiblement fourvoyé. Il devrait être plus prudent la prochaine fois…

Drago bifurqua par le couloir de droite en traînant les pieds mais arriva trop rapidement à son goût devant le bureau directorial. Super, même pas une semaine d'écoulée et il était déjà convoqué par Rogue.

\- Entre, Drago, l'invita une voix grave.

\- _Monsieur le directeur_ , le salua Drago, non sans une légère note de moquerie dans la voix.

Il s'installa face à lui et ils se fixèrent en silence durant de longues minutes. Drago finit par détourner le regard et observa le tableau estampillé Albus Dumbledore. Vide, une fois de plus. Il l'avait déjà vu la dernière fois qu'il était venu, avec Granger, et se demanda s'il arrivait à l'ancien directeur d'être présent dans son portrait. Au final, ça lui importait peu mais il était quand même curieux de savoir comment se sentait Rogue face au souvenir de celui qu'il avait lâchement trahi.

\- Alors ? reprit Rogue, coupant ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

\- Alors, quoi ? rétorqua Drago d'une voix traînante.

\- Un peu de respect, Drago. Je ne suis pas un de tes larbins.

\- Pardon, _Monsieur_. Que voudriez-vous savoir ? répondit-il hypocritement.

\- Tu as eu ton premier cours particulier avec Miss Granger, hier. Il me semble qu'il devait commencer à treize heures trente, or je t'ai distinctement vu en train de bavasser à cette heure-ci dans la Grande Salle.

\- Je suis effectivement arrivé un peu en retard, mentit Drago. Rien de dramatique.

\- Le fait que tu prennes cette mission à la légère EST dramatique ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu es dans les bonnes grâces du Maître ? Qu'il a une confiance aveugle en toi pour la mener à bien ?

\- A quoi bon ? Vous savez parfaitement que Granger refusera de s'initier à la Magie Noire, quoi que je fasse.

\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! s'agaça Rogue. Tu penses vraiment que ta mission première est là ? Tu nous prends pour des idiots ou bien ?

Drago estima préférable de ne pas répondre.

\- Bien sûr que nous sommes conscients que la faire changer d'allégeance est quasiment impossible. Miss Granger est trop… _Gryffondor_ pour ça. Les cours particuliers ont principalement été mis en place afin de vous donner des occasions de leur soutirer des informations. Les faire changer de camp serait juste un bonus.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Miss Granger ne devait pas revenir à Poudlard. C'est une chance que nous ayons réussi à l'intercepter lors du mariage Weasley. Elle devait partir avec Potter faire on-ne-sait-quoi, on-ne-sait-où. Et c'est là que se situe tout le problème. Elle sait où ils sont et ce qu'ils comptent faire et nous avons besoin de réponses.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement la torturer un peu, alors ? Ou lui donner du Veritaserum ?

\- On peut résister au Veritaserum, comme à l'Imperium et comme nous ne pou…

\- Je ne comprends pas, le coupa Drago. Pour l'Imperium, le faux-Maugrey avait voulu nous y initier mais le Veritaserum ?

\- Les deux fonctionnent selon une même logique : c'est un contrôle de l'esprit. L'Imperium est un sort, le Veritaserum une potion mais leurs effets sont sensiblement les mêmes. Les personnes qui y sont soumis perdent toute volonté mais ces moyens ne sont pas infaillibles, une personne entraînée peut y résister. Et si ça n'a pas surpris à l'époque que le faux-Maugrey vous y soumette, c'est tout simplement parce que le vrai en aurait été tout à fait capable. Nous ne pouvons donc pas être sûrs que Miss Granger n'ait pas appris à y résister.

\- Nous pourrions prendre le risque…

\- Et nous retrouver avec de fausses informations nous menant tout droit à un piège ? Miss Granger est loin d'être idiote, ne la sous-estime pas ou ce sera ta perte !

\- Et pourquoi pas la torture ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

\- Les gens révèlent rarement les vraies informations sous la torture mais plutôt ce qu'ils pensent que leurs bourreaux veulent entendre. Et par Merlin, elle a tout juste dix-sept ans !

Drago se contenta d'hausser les épaules, indifférent aux conséquences que subirait la jeune fille si elle devait endurer un tel sort.

\- Et donc on va tenter la méthode chiante ? Qu'est-ce qui vous certifie qu'elle ne me mentira pas ?

\- Surveille ton langage ! Et tu n'as pas été réparti à Serpentard que pour ton sang, Drago. Tu es aussi rusé et ambitieux… quand tu arrêtes de jouer au crétin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a foi en ta capacité de manipulation, à défaut du reste. Après tout, tu n'as peut-être pas réussi ta mission l'an passé mais tu t'en es très bien sorti avec cette armoire à disparaître.

\- Hmm... grommela Drago.

\- De plus, le retour de Miss Granger ici n'est pas anodin. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves qui écrivent à leurs proches, des membres de l'Ordre sont certainement ici, même si nous n'en avons pas la preuve. Sa présence au sein de l'établissement est certainement déjà connue…

\- Oh… Vous voulez en faire un appât, c'est ça ?

\- Entre autres, oui. De plus, un sort de localisation puissant a été placé sur Miss Granger. Si elle s'évade pour rejoindre ses amis, nous sauront où la trouver.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à traiter d'un coup pour Drago. Granger ne pouvait pas se sauver au risque de trahir les siens… En était-elle consciente ? Y avait-il la moindre chance qu'elle trahisse ses amis ? Le plus simple serait sans doute de la pousser à s'évader afin qu'elle leur révèle involontairement la cachette de Potty. Oui, ce serait certainement moins contraignant que de se montrer sympa avec elle pour obtenir des informations.

\- Bon, tu as enfin compris quelle était ta mission ?

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- Très bien, tu peux disposer. Et ne nous déçoit pas. Le Lord te fait un immense honneur en te confiant Miss Granger. Les candidats ne manquent pas, ne l'oublie pas.

Drago ne répondit pas et sortit sans plus attendre du bureau directorial, non sans noter qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était toujours pas revenu dans son portait.

Ainsi, il n'était pas devenu insignifiant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Voilà qui était étonnant. Suite aux différents échecs de son père – et au sien- il aurait pensé que le Lord se désintéresserait totalement de sa famille mais par chance, il semblerait qu'il lui restait encore une opportunité de réhabiliter le nom des Malefoy aux yeux de leur Maître. Mais une fois de plus, ça tombait sur lui. Il était bien évidemment convaincu par les valeurs inculquées par ses parents mais il aurait préféré se contenter de les vivre comme durant son enfance. Cette guerre, ce stress, ce n'était bon pour personne. Mais quitte à être du côté des vainqueurs, autant faire en sorte que sa famille y soit bien représentée.

Pousser Granger à fuir ne devrait pas être bien difficile. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant qu'elle n'ait pas déjà essayé. Ça n'allait pas être facile pour lui de garder son sang-froid face à elle mais il n'avait plus le choix. Par chance, ils avaient un nouveau cours particulier lundi et il pourrait ainsi la pousser à bout pour qu'elle tente une évasion. Sinon, elle attirerait peut-être Potter ou d'autres membres de l'Ordre à Poudlard dans une vaine tentative pour la libérer. Et dans le pire des cas, il n'aurait qu'à se montrer sympa avec elle pour essayer de lui soutirer quelques informations. Par Salazar, pourvu qu'elle finisse par s'échapper, tout simplement !

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Drago pénétra dans la salle commune des Serpentard et alla s'asseoir au côté de Blaise Zabini, camarade de classe et ami.

\- Alors ? Il te voulait quoi le Severus ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Me parler de mes cours particuliers avec Granger… Comment tu as fait pour ne pas en avoir, toi ?

\- Le talent, mon cher Malefoy ! Je suis naturellement brillant en tout, ça aurait paru suspect. Alors que toi tu es réellement mauvais en Arithmancie.

\- Je t'emmerde, bougonna Drago.

\- Certes, mais le fait est que pendant que tu vas te taper Granger trois fois par semaine, moi je serai tranquillement ici !

\- Beurk, me taper Granger, t'imagines ?! Elle me tape sur le système et c'est déjà bien suffisant.

\- Bah, maintenant qu'elle est de Sang-Mêlé, ce ne serait plus si gênant, souligna Blaise.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à ces conneries ?

\- Je ne vois pas quel serait l'intérêt de Tu-Sais-Qui de protéger ses origines…

\- Le _Lord_ veut en faire un appât, lui confia Drago.

\- C'est évident ! Mais il aurait pu s'y prendre autrement, lui inventer un ancêtre Sang-pur n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt.

\- Si tu le dis… Enfin, même de Sang-Mêlé, elle reste une fichue Miss Je-Sais-Tout agaçante.

\- Ça me fait penser, tu ne m'as pas raconté comment s'est passé votre premier cours, hier ?

Drago se contenta de grogner.

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une garce insignifiante.

\- Et bien, si tu espères te rapprocher d'elle ainsi, tu es mal barré mon pote.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je dois me rapprocher d'elle ? lui demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

\- Allons, tu ne vas pas me dire que ces cours ne sont pas des occasions en or pour soutirer des infos à ces chers membres de l'Ordre ? Granger, Londubat, Lovegood, il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas voir le lien.

Drago ne répondit pas, vexé que son ami ait compris plus facilement que lui le but réel de ces séances privées. Blaise eu un sourire moqueur et repris :

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis brillant.

\- Je t'emmerde, bougonna à nouveau le jeune sorcier.

\- Et je t'ai connu plus créatif dans tes insultes.

Un léger silence s'installa. Drago parcourait sa salle commune – relativement vide- du regard et finit par demander :

\- Tu sais où sont Vincent et Greg ?

\- Aucune idée, sans doute en train de harceler de pauvres premières années, c'est tout ce que ces bouffons savent faire. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. Ça fait bizarre de ne plus les voir me coller aux basques.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Même Weasley a plus de cerveau qu'eux et c'est pas peu dire.

\- Justement, j'ai toujours un peu peur qu'ils fassent n'importe quoi quand ils sont seuls…

\- Oh, une vraie maman-dragon, se moqua Blaise.

\- Je t'emm…

\- Oui, oui, tu m'emmerdes, je sais. Tiens, en parlant de coller aux basques, regarde qui voilà…

Une jeune sorcière brune venait d'entrer dans la salle commune, elle les regarda timidement en se triturant les mains, hésitant à venir les déranger. Finalement, elle sembla rassembler son courage et les approcha en trébuchant.

\- Bonjour Drago, minauda-t-elle en ignorant royalement Blaise.

\- Greengrass… soupira Drago. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Ses yeux semblaient dire « _mais tout ce que tu veux, mon cher_ », ce qui agaça prodigieusement le jeune homme. Elle avait quoi ? Quatorze ans ? Et visiblement aucune dignité.

\- Je… euh… tu n'aurais pas vu Daphné ?

\- Non, Astoria, je n'ai pas vu ta sœur. Mais tu vois, Pansy, sa meilleure amie, juste là, à deux mètres de nous, elle devrait pouvoir te répondre, répondit-il sans chercher à cacher son agacement.

\- Ah oui, pardon… A plus tard alors, Drago.

\- C'est ça, oui…

Blaise pouffait dans son coin et ne put retenir son rire quand Astoria s'éloigna.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment une fille aussi sûre d'elle que Daphné peut avoir une sœur aussi… insignifiante, commenta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Tu sais vraiment les attirer, mon cher.

\- Ne m'en parle pas… Dire que ma mère aimerait nous fiancer, j'en frissonne d'avance.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! C'est dans ces cas-là que je suis heureux d'avoir une mère comme la mienne, totalement indifférente à ce qui peut bien m'arriver !

\- Bon, et si on allait manger ? l'invita Drago.

\- Ça marche.

Les deux élèves se levèrent donc pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle afin de se restaurer. Blaise était sans doute le seul véritable ami de Drago, le seul qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dominer et qu'il jugeait comme son égal.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient utiles pour donner des coups ou intimider mais ils ne savaient pas aligner des mots de plus de deux syllabes. Nott était un peu trop prétentieux mais était prêt à baisser son froc devant le premier venu s'il avait quoi que ce soit à y gagner, c'était trop facile. Pansy était utile quand il avait besoin de se _décharger_ un peu mais n'était guère plus intéressante qu'Astoria Greengrass. Disons que contrairement à beaucoup de filles insipides, elle était suffisamment sûre d'elle pour _prendre les choses en mains._

Bref, sans Blaise à ses côtés, ça ferait déjà bien longtemps qu'il aurait fini à Sainte Mangouste à tenir compagnie aux parents de Londubat. C'était une tête de nœud quand il le voulait mais c'était aussi certainement le seul à ne pas avoir peur de lui et à ne jamais hésiter à lui livrer le fond de sa pensée. Et quand on était à Serpentard, c'étaient des qualités rares et inestimables pour un ami.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors ? Heureu-xe-s ?

Voici donc **quelques confirmations "officielles" quant à la présence d'Hermione à Poudlard** : elles sont donc multiples, ah ah. Appât, source d'informations, balise GPS éventuelle...

Y a aussi fallu que je trouve une **alternative au Veritaserum**. Si l'objectif de Drago est d'obtenir des infos, il fallait pallier à cette éventualité sinon ça aurait été trop simple...

Enfin, le blondinet n'a pas dit son dernier mot car **le chapitre prochain sera à nouveau de son point de vue** avec un cours particulier très... particulier (j'adore mon chapitre 6, je l'avoue ^^).

Bref, que pensez-vous de mon Drago ? Et Blaise ? Content-e-s de le retrouver ? J'aime beaucoup mon Blaise aussi !

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu !

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça** :)

Des bisous !


	6. Imperium

**Hello !**

 **Vous êtes dingues avec vos reviews, vous le savez ?** Je ne m'en plains pas, loin de là, mais je n'aurais jamais espéré en avoir autant ! **Merci mille fois, c'est vraiment très encourageant *coeurs***

 **RARA :**

 **Renata (je te réponds ici à ta review du chapitre 4 ;) ) :** Merci beaucoup ! Très sympa tes petites théories et y a du vrai là-dedans (mais je ne te dirai pas quoi ;) ). J'espère que la suite te plaira également. En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que mes personnages te semblent cohérents, j'y tiens beaucoup !

 **Cécile :** Ah oui, s'il le savait... bah ce serait moins drôle, moi je dis :p Ravie aussi que mon Blaise te plaise ! Espérons que ça continue (mouahaha).  
Merci encore pour tous tes encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur à chaque fois !

 **dramione love :** Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, Blaise est vraiment sympa (enfin... ah ah). J'espère que le CP te plaira !

 **Adeline :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! J'espère que la suite de leurs aventures te plaira :)

En tout cas, retrouver Drago a eu l'air de vous faire plaisir ! **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant**. Perso, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire :)

Petit rappel : **Cette histoire ne serait rien sans l'oeuvre merveilleuse de J.K. Rowling** !

Au fait, **mes petits résumés** en début de chapitre vous plaisent ? Je me suis rendu compte, en lisant plusieurs histoires en cours, qu'à force on ne se souvient plus forcément de quoi a été lu où... donc voilà !

Bonne lecture et rdv plus bas :)

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione a été enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur et amenée à Poudlard. Elle a appris, dans le bureau de Rogue qu'elle devrait suivre des cours particuliers avec Malefoy (le premier ne s'est d'ailleurs pas très bien passé). Alors qu'elle tentait de fuir, Hagrid l'a informée qu'elle était soumise à un sort de localisation qui révélerait la cachette de ses amis si elle les rejoignait. _  
_Drago a également été convoqué dans le bureau de Rogue où celui-ci lui a révélé que le vrai but des CP était de soutirer des infos à Granger._  
 _De son côté, Ginny est partie avec Ron et Harry et se retrouve embarquée dans la chasse aux horcruxes._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 6 : Impérium**

Drago avait passé le reste de son weekend à penser à Granger. Enfin, pas vraiment à _elle_ mais plutôt à sa mission la concernant. Il était bien conscient que Rogue lui avait demandé de se rapprocher d'elle pour lui soutirer des confidences mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses deux autres options : la pousser à tenter de s'évader ou vérifier si elle était bien capable de résister à l'Impérium et donc par extension, au Véritasérum.

Obtenir des informations par la manipulation serait une tâche longue et fastidieuse et il n'avait pas envie de perdre trop de temps à côtoyer cette fichue Sang-de-Bourbe. Rogue pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait sur son pseudo-ancêtre de sang pur, Drago ne souhaitait pas fréquenter cette fille plus que nécessaire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait sans doute ravi d'avoir des résultats au plus vite et comme un cours particulier était prévu pour le lundi matin, Drago se dit que ce serait l'occasion idéale de tester sa résistance au Sortilège Impardonnable. C'est donc plein de confiance et le pas léger qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle d'Arithmancie.

\- Salut, Granger ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? déclara-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

Après tout, commencer à être sympa « _au cas où_ » ne ferait de mal à personne.

Granger releva lentement la tête qu'elle avait placée entre ses bras croisés et le regarda d'un air choqué, sans répondre.

\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus polie, la réprimanda-t-il d'un ton faussement badin.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Malfouine ?! lui rétorqua-t-elle sous la surprise. Depuis quand tu me parles ?! Et il PLEUT je te signale !

\- Et ? Personnellement, j'adore la pluie !

\- Mais…

\- Chut, le cours va commencer, la coupa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ok. Si elle réagissait ainsi chaque fois qu'il se montrait vaguement sympa avec elle, ça pourrait être franchement divertissant. Il voyait bien qu'elle était totalement déstabilisée ! Il n'avait pas relevé son insulte – non mais Malfouine, franchement, quelle garce ! – était resté enjoué et cordial et elle était visiblement encore en train de penser à lui. Le cours avait commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes et elle n'avait toujours pas pris de notes, se contentant de lui jeter des coups d'œil méfiants.

\- Tu devrais suivre un peu plus, Granger, lui chuchota-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui est censée m'aider dans cette matière.

Cette fois, elle le foudroya du regard mais commença enfin à se concentrer sur le cours du professeur Vector.

Fier de lui, Drago fit semblant de suivre également le cours mais était perdu dans ses pensées. La manipuler ne serait peut-être pas si difficile au final. Ces fichus Gryffondor, avec leurs grands principes moraux, étaient décidément bien trop naïfs à faire confiance comme ça à n'importe qui. Il suffisait de voir avec Rogue, ils lui avaient tous fait confiance pendant des années, pensant qu'il espionnait pour l'Ordre et au final, il avait tué le vieux fou sans aucun état d'âme.

A la fin du cours, Drago décida de jouer encore un peu.

\- Bon, vu qu'on a cours ensemble maintenant, je t'accompagne dans notre local ?

Granger lui jeta un nouveau regard noir puis répondit d'une voix sourde :

\- Non, Malefoy, je ne vais nulle part avec toi ! J'ai un truc à faire, on s'y retrouve dans dix minutes, comme prévu dans notre horaire. Maintenant, dégage du passage !

Il s'écarta et lui fit une légère révérence moqueuse alors qu'elle le dépassait en lâchant un « connard » tout à fait audible, lui faisant grincer des dents.

A présent, Drago n'espérait pas seulement qu'elle ne résisterait pas à l'Impérium pour sa mission, il espérait aussi qu'elle y succomberait afin de lui faire ravaler son attitude désobligeante. Non mais franchement ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ?! Elle aurait dû se sentir plus que flattée qu'il se montre ainsi aimable avec elle, Sang-de-Bourbe ou Sang-Mêlée, il restait un Sang-pur et lui était donc supérieur ! Nombre de Serpentard auraient tué pour qu'il soit aussi sympa avec elles qu'il venait de l'être avec Granger.

\- Salut, Drake… minauda Astoria en le croisant dans les couloirs.

\- Greengrass, répondit-il avec lassitude en poursuivant son chemin vers les cachots.

Non mais vraiment ! _Drake_ ?! Mais pour qui se prenait-elle, celle-là aussi ?! Encore une qu'il allait devoir recadrer rapidement. _Drake_?! Ri-di-cu-le. Mais c'était quand même une preuve flagrante qu'il avait raison. Astoria Greengrass était issue de deux longues lignées de Sang-purs et elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. _Ça_ , c'était une attitude normale ! Pas l'espère de dédain que lui avait manifesté l'autre épouvantail !

Drago poussa la porte du local qui leur avait été attribué et soupira en voyant que Granger n'était pas encore là. Garce ! Il avait hâte qu'elle arrive afin de commencer ce fichu cours et qu'il puisse lui montrer de quel bois sa baguette était faite.

Granger arriva quelques minutes plus tard, pile à l'heure, bien évidemment.

\- Bien ! commença Drago un peu trop enjoué. J'ai eu une super idée pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, Miss-Parfaite !

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce nouveau surnom, Malefoy ?

\- Tu préfères Sang-de-Bourbe, peut-être ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de me renouveler, railla-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, lui signifiant ainsi clairement qu'elle avait parfaitement saisi l'insulte qui se cachait sous cette appellation. Comme si _lui_ pourrait un jour la trouver parfaite en quoi que ce soit. La parfaite chieuse, à la limite, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pourrait espérer.

\- Je disais donc, vu que ce matin j'ai plus écouté que toi en Arithmancie, on va poursuivre nos cours particuliers sur la Magie Noire.

\- Tu peux mettre ta baguette où je pense mais jamais je ne lancerai de tels sorts ! cracha-t-elle.

\- Hum, tu es peut-être une Sang-Mêlée mais je ne suis toujours pas intéressé pour mettre ma baguette _ici_ , se moqua-t-il avec un regard suggestif.

A son plus grand plaisir, son teint vira rouge-vif en comprenant l'allusion. Bien. Un truc de plus pour la faire chier. Miss-Parfaite était donc aussi une Miss-Sainte-Nitouche. Amusant ! Depuis le temps qu'elle traînait avec les deux autres bouffons, Drago aurait cru qu'elle serait un peu décoincée… Quoiqu'au final, les Gryffondor parlaient beaucoup mais n'agissaient pas tant que ça.

\- Je disais donc, Magie Noire. Et Sortilèges Impardonnables.

\- Non mais tu as perdu la tête ?! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Mais non ! Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te jeter de Doloris tout de suite, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque…

\- Malefoy…. le menaça-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! Je suis censé te donner des cours, non ? Il se passera quoi à ton avis si je vais voir notre directeur bien-aimé pour lui dire que tu fais ta tête d'hippogriffe ? A ton avis, _qui_ t'initiera à tout ça à ma place ? Tu préfèrerais peut-être avoir des cours particuliers avec ce cher Amycus, c'est ça ?

Il la vit blanchir légèrement, à son plus grand amusement. C'était décidément trop facile.

\- Donc, rien de mieux que la pratique, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin, tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu verras quand la belette va enfin percuter que tu ne demandes qu'à voir sa qu…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Granger ayant braqué sa baguette sur lui d'un air menaçant.

\- Oh, ça va, dédramatisa-t-il. Arrête de faire ta prude, on sait tous que tu n'attends que ça !

Puis voyant qu'elle ne baissait pas sa baguette, il leva la sienne et lança de sa voix trainante :

\- _Impero_.

Il vit que Granger ne bougeait plus, son bras retombé négligemment le long de son corps. Sa baguette toujours levée, il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour tenter de voir si son regard avait changé… Bien que ça ne l'éclairerait sans doute pas tant que ça, s'il était si facile de vérifier qu'une personne était soumise à l'Impérium, ça se saurait. Il s'arrêta donc à quelques pas d'elle et, sa baguette toujours serrée dans sa main droite, se gratta distraitement le menton de sa main gauche en réfléchissant.

 _Que pourrait-il lui demander de faire qu'elle ne ferait jamais si elle n'était pas soumise à un tel sortilège ?_

\- Granger, Granger, Granger… déclara-t-il en lui tournant autour. Et si on s'amusait un peu, d'accord ? _Embrasse mes chaussures._

Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur elle et attendit, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, qu'elle lui montre si elle savait résister à l'Impérium ou pas.

C'est avec beaucoup de satisfaction qu'il la vit s'approcher doucement de lui et s'accroupir pour se mettre à genoux. Parfait ! Elle ne pouvait donc pas aller contre le Sortilège Impardonnable et ne serait donc pas immunisée contre le Véritasérum non plus. C'était Rogue qui allait être ravi !

Tout à son succès, il ne la vit pas relever doucement sa propre baguette et ne réalisa son erreur que lorsqu'il l'entendit distinctement prononcer à son tour un _Impero_ qui le catastropha.

La garce ! La putain de saloperie de garce ! Elle l'avait bien eu, bordel !

\- Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy, déclara-t-elle en se relevant. Pauvre petite fouine sournoise. Tu n'as pas honte ? Me lancer un tel sortilège, en traître… En Serpentard, quoi ! Donc, tu disais… embrasser les chaussures, c'est ça ?

Elle lui jeta un regard triomphant, visiblement très fière d'elle. La panique le gagna. Elle n'oserait pas lui faire ça, si ? Par Salazar, mais pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas appris à LUI à résister à un tel sort ?! Ils étaient quand même plus brillants que ces idiots de l'Ordre, non ? Alors pourquoi eux avaient été entraînés à ça et pas ceux de son camp ?

\- _Donne-moi ta baguette, ne bouge plus et écoute-moi bien_ , lança Granger en pointant sa propre baguette vers lui.

Drago n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

\- Bien. Brave petite fouine. Je ne sais pas trop à quel jeu tu joues, Malefoy, mais rappelle-toi que je ne suis pas une de tes condisciples sans cervelle. Tu vas donc arrêter de me prendre pour une idiote et continuer à m'ignorer comme tu l'as fait la semaine passée.

Drago la fixait, rageant intérieurement de ne pas avoir d'autres choix que de l'écouter et c'est avec pas mal d'appréhension qu'il vit un sourire victorieux gagner ses traits. Mais qu'allait-elle donc le forcer à faire, par Salazar ?!

\- Tu sais quoi ? reprit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu as été vilain. Et tu sais ce que les Moldus font aux vilains petits garçons qui font des caprices ? Ils les mettent au coin. _Va donc au coin, Malefoy._

C'est avec une horreur gagnant chaque fibre de son être qu'une fois de plus, Drago se soumit à la volonté de l'Impérium. Ainsi debout dans un coin de la classe, il fulminait alors qu'il l'entendait rassembler ses affaires dans son dos. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre retentit distinctement et il paniqua à l'idée qu'elle le laisse ainsi, attendant que n'importe qui le retrouve dans cette position. Il fut cependant soulagé quand il l'entendit prononcer _Finite Incantatem_ avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle.

Il se retourna vivement et courut dans le couloir, attrapant au passage sa baguette qu'elle avait déposée sur une table, dans le but de se venger, en vain. Elle était déjà loin.

Non mais la garce ! L'immonde _pétasse_ ! Comment avait-elle osé lui lancer un Impardonnable à lui, Drago Malefoy ?! Elle allait le regretter ! Et le faire mettre au coin ! Non mais quelle humiliation ! Il la voyait déjà s'en vanter dans sa salle commune auprès de tous ses petits copains Gryffondor. Il allait être la risée du château ! Il _devait_ la faire taire ! Et comme par hasard, cet après-midi ils n'avaient pas cours ensemble. Ça n'arrivait que trois fois sur la semaine et il fallait justement qu'elle ait cours sans lui à ce moment précis !

S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait peut-être l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la Grande Salle. Il attrapa son sac et se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Là, sa tignasse brune ! Il accéléra encore et l'attrapa au vol, la coinçant dans un recoin. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls.

\- Non mais lâche-moi, Malefoy ! gronda-t-elle. Tu me fais mal !

Il desserra légèrement sa prise. La mettre en colère ne l'aiderait pas à la convaincre de ne pas raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?! lui demanda-t-elle en vrillant ses yeux noisette dans les siens.

Drago prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait plus joué au Quidditch depuis un moment et sa condition physique commençait à s'en ressentir.

\- Ce qu'il vient de se passer… Je devais savoir… Mais si tu cafardes à qui que ce soit que tu m'…

\- Tu as peur que je raconte que je t'ai mis au coin, Malefoy ? le coupa-t-elle, légèrement surprise.

\- Pour ta protection, oui, mentit-il. Je suis un Mangemort, Granger, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Si les Carrow apprennent ce que tu m'as fait, tu vas…

\- Et en quoi ça te concerne ? Depuis quand tu te soucies de ma sécurité, Malefoy ?

 _Bonne question._

\- J'aime te faire chier et te pousser à bout, Miss-Parfaite. Voir les autres te faire souffrir est nettement moins intéressant. Et si tu n'es plus en état de m'aider pour l'arithmancie, j'ai peur de qui Rogue pourrait me refiler, improvisa-t-il.

Granger ne le croyait visiblement pas, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Elle n'était pas si idiote. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire d'autre ? Qu'il ne voulait pas devenir la risée de l'école ? Que son statut au sein des Mangemorts était déjà suffisamment instable pour ne pas ajouter qu'il s'était fait humilier par une Sang-de-Bourbe-qui-ne-l'était-apparemment-plus ? Que Rogue péterait un câble s'il savait qu'il avait tenté de la soumettre à l'Impérium alors qu'il l'avait prévenu que ça ne marcherait sans doute pas ?

Son regard toujours rivé au sien, elle dû comprendre que les implications étaient sans doute plus complexes qu'elles n'en avaient l'air car elle finit par acquiescer en soupirant :

\- Très bien, Malefoy. Ça restera entre nous pour cette fois. Mais ne t'avise plus d'essayer de jouer au plus malin avec moi, ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me sous-estimes et je commence à en avoir marre.

Drago approuva à son tour d'un signe de tête et, un sourire en coin, ajouta :

\- Je te propose qu'on fasse de l'arithmancie au prochain cours, ok ?

\- Va te faire voir, Malefoy ! gronda Granger avant de se dégager de son emprise pour poursuivre sa route.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago se dirigea à son tour vers la Grande Salle et s'assit lourdement à côté de Blaise.

\- Alors, ce cours avec Granger ? lui demanda son ami.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler… marmonna le sorcier en réponse.

\- Tu sais, ces cours ont justement été prévus pour que tu puisses avoir des choses à raconter. Si tu ne veux rien en dire, ça va finir par poser problème, se moqua Blaise avant de mordre dans une cuisse de poulet.

\- Je t'emmerde, Zabini…

Un éclat de rire qu'il décida d'ignorer fut sa seule réponse. Bordel, il avait eu chaud. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait cru Granger quand elle lui avait assuré qu'elle ne dirait rien. C'était toujours ça de pris. Sa petite expérience sur l'Impérium s'était retournée contre lui mais au moins, il était fixé. Si elle savait y résister, elle saurait sans doute contrer les effets du Véritasérum, comme Rogue le lui avait expliqué. Il ne lui restait donc plus que deux possibilités : la pousser à s'évader ou se rapprocher d'elle pour obtenir volontairement des confidences. Vu l'état de leur non-relation, il serait sans doute plus simple de tenter de la convaincre de partir… Mais cette fois, il ne la sous-estimerait pas. Il se devait d'être un minimum subtil où elle le verrait venir de loin avec son grand chapeau pointu…

S'il lui conseillait là, tout de suite, de se faire la malle, elle soupçonnerait directement strangulot sous roche. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui lui conseillerait une telle chose ? Elle n'était pas idiote et sentirait le piège à quinze kilomètres. Mais si elle pensait qu'il ne lui était pas si hostile et voulait son bien, peut-être tenterait-elle le coup ? Alors bien sûr, il devrait devenir plus sympa avec elle pour ça mais de toute façon, son autre alternative était les confidences, donc quitte à faire des efforts dans son sens, autant essayer de se débarrasser d'elle rapidement.

C'est donc plein de cette nouvelle résolution qu'il la chercha à travers la Grande Salle et quand son regard croisa le sien, il lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit en fronçant les sourcils.

Oui, elle était parfaitement horripilante, une erreur de la nature, mais c'était un vrai plaisir pour lui que de s'amuser à la déstabiliser ainsi.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors ? **Quel est votre verdict ?** Je vous avoue que je suis super fière de mon coup, quand elle le met au coin ! Je ne pouvais pas lui faire embrasser ses pieds, pour moi Hermione n'est pas vicieuse comme Malefoy peut l'être. Elle est profondément humaine (sans pour autant accepter de se faire humilier ou menacer sans réagir).

Bref, j'espère que ce petit CP vous a plu ! **La semaine prochaine, on retrouve Hermione** (à peu près lors de son retour dans la Grande Salle ;) ).

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça** , comme tous les auteur-e-s, je me nourris de vos reviews éclairées, ah ah.

Pour info, vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur la **page Facebook** du même nom ( **Lyra Muushya** ). J'y partage quelques fanarts, mes fics coup de coeur, je blablate un peu mais pas tant que ça ^^ 

Bref, à la semaine prochaine et **gros bisous** à vous !


	7. Rébellion

**Bonjour à vous !**

Que vous dire de spécial en ce lundi matin ? Quand j'y pense avant de publier, j'ai toujours plein de trucs à vous dire et une fois devant le "fait" accompli, bah, rien, ah ah.

Si vous me suivez sur FB, vous savez que je suis un peu dans un **passage à vide**... Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai rien écrit (heureusement que j'ai de l'avance !) et j'espère que ça va me revenir. J'ai les idées, je n'arrive juste pas à mettre les mots dessus... Je vous rassure, j'ai écrit jusqu'au **chapitre 10** et j'espère que la motivation sera revenue d'ici là !

En attendant je vais simplement vous **remercier de tout mon coeur** pour vos retours sur cette histoire. **Six chapitres et déjà la centaine de reviews atteinte ! C'est tout simplement incroyable** , j'ai du mal à réaliser ! Je ne le dirai jamais assez mais **MERCI MERCI MERCI** !

Je sais que vous avez beaucoup aimé ces deux chapitres dans la tête de Drago (et il reviendra) mais comme je l'ai dit, je vois cette histoire comme une **alternative au tome 7** et donc, elle est bien plus large que le côté Dramione de la chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bien finir par se rapprocher mais en attendant, il y a **d'autres aspects de l'histoire à aborder**. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Cecile** : Merci ! Ah ça oui, nous on sait qu'Hermione a déjà essayé de se sauver mais lui... ah ah, cette idée m'amuse beaucoup en fait XD  
Je te rassure, je sais exactement comment ils vont se rapprocher. Bon ce n'est pas pour tout de suite par contre, mais c'est clairement et distinctement prévu dans ma petite tête !Pour les pensées d'Hermione, bah c'est pour maintenant ;)  
Merci encore pour tes encouragements et tes compliments ! A bientôt *coeur*

 **LonieMalfoy** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te Blaise ! On reverra Blaise oui, et on aura un peu plus d'infos sur lui mais jamais directement. Seuls trois points de vue seront utilisés dans cette fic : celui d'Hermione, de Drago et de Ginny. J'espère que la suite de leurs aventures te plaira ! Merci encore :)

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione a été enlevée pendant le mariage de Bill et Fleur et isolée pendant un mois avant de retourner à Poudlard. Elle a été directement reçue dans le bureau de Rogue qui lui a appris qu'après enquête, il semblerait qu'elle descende d'une lignée de Sang-pur (de par son grand-père maternel qui est décédé avant la naissance de sa mère). Elle ne peut pas quitter le château car elle est soumise à un sort de localisation assez puissant. Elle doit également suivre des cours particuliers avec Malefoy mais ceux-ci ne se passent pas vraiment bien (enfin ça pourrait être pire, non ? ^^).  
Du côté de la chasse aux horcruxes, Ginny, Harry et Ron sont ensemble au Square Grimmaurd et ont appris qu'Ombrage possédait le médaillon de Serpentard._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 7 : Rébellion**

Assise seule à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle, Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. L'attitude de Malefoy avait été franchement déconcertante toute la matinée. Tout d'abord, il s'était montré _poli_ et _enjoué_ avec elle. Pas d'insultes, pas de menaces… Malefoy ne lui parlait jamais sauf pour se moquer d'elle ou tenter de lui faire peur. C'était franchement suspect.

Puis il y avait eu ce fichu cours particulier. Non mais quel abruti il avait été de vouloir la soumettre à l'Impérium ! Ok, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Maugrey lui avait appris à y résister mais quand même, il s'attendait à quoi ? Même si elle y avait succombé, il ne s'en serait pas sorti impunément une fois que le sort aurait été levé ! Et qu'avait-il dit quand il l'avait rattrapée dans le couloir ? Qu'il devait savoir ? Mais savoir quoi, au juste ? Était-il au courant pour son entraînement ? Sans doute oui, ce traître de Rogue avait dû le révéler aux Mangemorts... Après tout, il venait encore régulièrement au Square Grimmaurd quand Maugrey avait commencé à leur apprendre à y résister.

Maugrey… Dire qu'il était mort lors du transfert d'Harry cet été. Il était bourru et paranoïaque avec des idées plus que limites mais sa présence lui manquait. L'ancien auror avait non seulement été d'une grande aide pour l'Ordre mais aussi un professeur efficace. En tout cas pour Harry et elle, Ron ayant encore beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas se soumettre au Sortilège Impardonnable, à sa plus grande frustration.

Hermione avait tout d'abord été horrifiée quand Maugrey avait voulu les entraîner, l'été suivant leur quatrième année. Elle avait cru que le faux-Alastor leur avait fait subir ça en classe parce qu'il était tout simplement dingue mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence et admettre que le vrai n'aurait pas agi autrement. Vigilance constante et entraînement étaient ses maîtres-mots. Et à présent que Malefoy avait voulu l'y soumettre, elle était franchement ravie qu'il ait autant insisté pour qu'Harry, Ron et elle y soient préparés. Trop proches de l'Élu, trop de risques, avait-il énoncé, à raison.

Mais si Rogue était au courant pour leur entraînement, pourquoi cet idiot de Malefoy avait jugé utile de l'y soumettre ? Qu'est-ce que ce fichu Serpentard pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête ? Elle doutait qu'il ait juste eu envie de s'amuser à lui faire embrasser ses pieds, d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà été étrange durant le cours d'Arithmancie… Il cachait forcément quelque chose et Hermione était déterminée à découvrir quoi. Mais au moins, il ne l'embêterait plus avec la magie noire lors du prochain cours particulier, c'était déjà ça de pris !

Hermione croisa soudain son regard à travers la salle puis, à sa plus grande consternation, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle lui retourna un regard noir. Non mais vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Qu'en devenant subitement sympa, elle en ferait son nouveau meilleur ami et lui confierait tous ses secrets autour d'une tasse de thé ? A moins que ce soient ces idioties sur ses pseudo-origines pures qui lui auraient fait revoir son jugement à son propos ?

Non, pas moyen. Elle ne ferait pas la même erreur que lui en le sous-estimant. Malefoy était un Serpentard rusé, il ne faisait jamais rien gratuitement. S'il se montrait sympa, c'était forcément parce qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Malefoy n'était pas gentil. Même avec ses propres camarades de Maison, il se comportait comme un crétin arrogant et despotique alors pas moyen qu'il change comme ça, subitement.

Et ce fichu Serpentard méprisant et méprisable ne se cachait même plus ! Il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise afin de montrer clairement à tous qu'il était le seul élève présent à avoir la Marque. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas cru Harry l'an passé… Harry. Elle espérait que Ginny, Ron et lui allaient bien. C'était vraiment usant nerveusement parlant de rester ici sans nouvelles mais tenter de les rejoindre les mèneraient tout droit à leur perte à tous. Heureusement qu'Hagrid l'avait prévenue.

Hermione soupira mais un sourire gagna ses traits quand Neville s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Tu étais où ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Encore en cours avec Nott. Il vient de passer deux heures à tenter de m'apprendre à faire de l'amortentia. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire…

\- Il te donne vraiment cours ?

\- Ouais… pas une seule question personnelle ni sur Harry ou même l'AD. Rien. Il ne parle quasiment pas, se contentant de me donner des conseils sur la réalisation de la potion…

\- Étrange…

\- Oui… Et toi, avec Malefoy ?

\- Bah… rien de spécial, mentit Hermione pour tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite juste avant. Il a surtout été bizarre en Arithmancie…

\- Juste avant le cours particulier, c'est ça ?

\- Oui… Il m'a saluée et parlé de la météo…

\- Sérieusement ?! s'étonna Neville.

\- Oui… Je crois qu'il espère me soutirer des infos s'il se montre sympa.

Neville étouffa un rire dans son poing.

\- Comme si tu allais trahir l'Ordre pour ses beaux yeux.

Hermione lui sourit en réponse avant d'ajouter après quelques minutes de silence :

\- N'empêche, je pense en profiter...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, on a bien dit avec Luna qu'on allait essayer de… enfin tu vois… Moi aussi je peux jouer à ce petit jeu, chuchota-t-elle.

\- En effet. Mais fais attention ! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais il n'essaie même plus de cacher son bras…

\- J'ai vu ça, oui. Grand bien lui fasse d'être fier d'une horreur pareille !

Neville regarda avec inquiétude autour d'eux afin de vérifier que personne ne les avait entendus.

\- Et sinon, concernant l'autre truc… murmura-t-il.

Hermione comprit qu'il faisait certainement allusion aux messages dont ils avaient parlé avec Luna dans la Salle sur demande.

\- Dès ce soir, je pense…

\- Je t'accompagnerai, ce sera plus sûr.

Voyant que Rogue regardait dans leur direction, Hermione estima préférable de ne pas répondre et s'excusa auprès de Neville afin de se rendre dans la bibliothèque pour effectuer quelques recherches.

.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que je regrette de ne pas avoir la cape d'Harry, marmonna Hermione.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, rien Neville, je parle toute seule, s'excusa la jeune fille.

L'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis longtemps lorsqu'Hermione et Neville s'étaient faufilés hors de leur salle commune, non sans une mise en garde de la Grosse dame. Il était temps de mettre en place une nouvelle partie de leurs plans de rébellion.

Les Carrow commençaient un peu trop à prendre leurs aises ; Luna avait raconté à Neville qu'Amycus avait menacé un de ses élèves du Doloris parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à répondre à une question dont la matière n'avait pas encore été abordée… Sans parler de Malefoy et des autres Serpentard qui se pavanaient dans l'école comme si elle leur appartenait !

\- Tu es sûre que c'était ce mur ? lui demanda Neville en chuchotant.

\- Certaine ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

\- Oh moi, tu sais, ça a beau faire la septième année que j'entame ici, j'ai toujours autant de mal à me repérer…

\- Je comprends, cette école est un vrai labyrinthe… Je vais renouveler le sort de Désillusion sur nous puis tu iras faire le guet juste au coin, ça marche ?

\- Ok ! Mais sois prudente ! Tu es sûre qu'ils ne pourront pas remonter jusqu'à toi ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait mes recherches. Vas-y maintenant, il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

Alors que Neville s'éloignait un peu d'elle pour vérifier qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'être surpris, Hermione inspira profondément en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer puis elle chuchota l'incantation indispensable à une Coloration Inaltérable.

Centimètre par centimètre, elle inscrivit des lettres, l'une après l'autre, sur le mur qui avait accueilli les angoissants messages lors de la réouverture de la Chambre des secrets des années plus tôt. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de concentration intense, les mots qu'elle avait préparés avec Neville et Luna scintillèrent d'une riche lueur dorée :

 _Ennemis de l'Élu, prenez garde !_

Hermione baissa sa baguette et interpella doucement Neville :

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense qu'ils vont rager qu'on ait fait ça à leur insu ! Ça claque, Hermione, tu es vraiment douée !

\- Et ils ne sont pas prêts de pouvoir l'effacer, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait. Mais je pense qu'on devrait rentrer à présent, il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse prendre dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ! Je ne pense pas que Rogue serait aussi clément que Dumbledore a pu l'être…

\- Tu m'étonnes... marmonna son ami.

Les deux Gryffondor se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur salle commune en empruntant le plus de passages secrets possible afin d'éviter de tomber sur Rusard ou Miss Teigne puis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs discrètement.

.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione voulut rejoindre la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, elle fut interceptée sur son trajet par sa directrice de Maison.

\- Veuillez me suivre, Miss Granger, j'ai à vous parler.

Hermione se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et la suivit sans discuter. Sa convocation avait-elle un rapport avec ce que Neville et elle avaient fait la veille ?

\- J'ai toujours cru que c'étaient Messieurs Potter et Weasley qui vous embarquaient dans leurs péripéties durant toutes ces années mais je dois bien reconnaître aujourd'hui que vous n'avez pas besoin d'eux pour vous retrouver dans des situations délicates… déclara le professeur McGonagall d'une voix lasse.

\- Je…

\- Ne me faites pas l'affront de me mentir, Miss Granger. Très peu d'étudiants auraient pu réussir un tel sortilège avec une telle précision. Je pense que seul le professeur Flitwick serait capable d'effacer ces mots mais je crains qu'il n'en ait pas très envie.

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre et baissa les yeux en rougissant… de honte face aux réprimandes de son professeur ou de fierté face au compliment caché, elle n'aurait su le dire avec certitude. Sans doute un mélange des deux.

\- Vous devez être plus prudente, Miss Granger. La situation à Poudlard n'est plus la même que précédemment. Albus Dumbledore n'en est plus le directeur et votre situation est plus que précaire ! Le professeur Rogue n'est pas idiot, il connaît vos talents même s'il s'évertue à les nier ! Si j'ai pu faire le rapprochement entre vous et ce message, il le fera également.

\- Il n'aura aucune preuve ! se défendit Hermione avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

\- Et s'il souhaite vous punir, il n'en aura pas besoin !

\- Je ne devrais pas être ici… tenta de se justifier Hermione. Je devrais être avec… eux… mais en attendant, je ne peux pas rester à rien faire ! Je ne peux pas laisser Poudlard entre leurs mains sans réagir…

\- Je comprends, Miss Granger, je vous l'assure, mais soyez prudente ! Vous êtes une élève brillante et ce message ainsi noté à la vue de tous semble plus impulsif que réfléchi… C'est d'ailleurs ce qui va probablement vous sauver ! Mais je vous en conjure, faites attention.

\- Très bien, Professeur, je comprends, lui répondit Hermione légèrement gênée. Je sais que c'était un peu trop… téméraire… mais il fallait que ce soit annoncé.

Minerva McGonagall regarda son élève avec un sourire las et l'invita à aller prendre son petit déjeuner, non sans lui donner une dernière mise en garde.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione pénétra dans la Grande Salle, un brouhaha nerveux résonnait à travers toute la pièce. Elle se dirigea discrètement vers la table des Gryffondor non sans constater que quelques visages se tournaient vers elle à son passage. Elle préféra s'asseoir seule afin de ne pas attirer plus l'attention.

Lorsque les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la salle pour délivrer leur courrier, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers eux en grignotant distraitement une biscotte. Lorsqu'elle les baissa à nouveau, son regard croisa celui de Malefoy qui la dévisageait, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Il semblait évident qu'il avait deviné qu'elle était l'auteure de ce message sur le mur du deuxième étage, après tout, il n'était pas _réellement_ idiot.

Hermione réalisa alors à quel point les réprimandes de McGonagall étaient légitimes. En effet, Neville et elle avaient pris de gros risques pour afficher ce message à la vue de tous et ils risquaient sans doute de subir les conséquences de cet acte, mais à présent les anciens membres de l'AD savaient qu'ils avaient repris du service.

La situation était délicate, elle en avait plus que conscience, mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la peur prendre le pas sur leurs émotions. La peur menait à la colère qui elle-même menait à la haine et à la souffrance et ça, c'était le lot des Mangemorts, pas des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ni de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Hermione voulait répandre l'espoir et l'entraide, l'amitié et la tolérance mais ça, elle n'arriverait pas à le faire seule et à défaut de pouvoir aider Harry dans sa quête pour détruire les horcruxes, elle ne laisserait pas Poudlard et l'avenir du monde magique sombrer entre les mains des agents de Voldemort.

Elle rassembla donc tout son courage et sourit avec défi à Malefoy qui la dévisageait encore.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Oui, j'ai cité Yoda** XD

Petit délire perso, désolée, ah ah, mais je trouvais que ça collait trop bien au truc ^^

Alors pas de passage Dramione ici (enfin, y a quand même un clin d'oeil et un sourire, non ? :p ) mais **un peu plus d'avancée niveau rébellion au sein de château** ! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même mais je ne peux pas me concentrer que sur les deux zigotos dans un tel contexte ! Surtout que le contexte joue fortement sur leur relation...

Bref ! **La semaine prochaine on retrouve encore Hermione** et cette fois y aura même **un peu de Drago** (mais pas beaucoup) **mais aussi du Rogue** ;)

J'espère que tout ça continue à vous plaire. **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez**.

 **Bises à vous et bonne semaine !**


	8. L'épée

**Helloooooooooooooooooo !**

J'ai passé un putain de **weekend de folie** ! Si vous me suivez sur facebook, vous en savez déjà un peu sur la question ! Mon mari et ma meilleure amie ont mis en place une super surprise mystérieuse... En gros, je savais que j'aurais un truc ce weekend, mais je ne savais pas quoi. J'ai été baladée et manipulée par eux pour me retrouver... devant l'Eurostar ! Et donc **j'ai passé le weekend à Londres et j'ai, notamment, été visiter les Studios Harry Potter** et c'était trop trop trop trop bien, magique, une tuerie ! J'ai pris plus de 200 photos (lol). Je vais évidemment vous faire un **compte-rendu sur ma page Facebook (Lyra Muushya)**. Bref, je réalise pas !

Par contre, je me suis, entre autre, offert le puzzle 3D de la Grande Salle et c'est pas ça qui va m'aider à écrire, mdr.

Bref, je suis joie, je suis full of Magic et je vous offre aujourd'hui le nouveau chapitre de CP !

 **Un tout grand merci pour vos reviews et un merci particulier à Elise avec qui je viens tout juste de finir la 2e relecture de ce chapitre (tout juuuuste pour vous ^^).**

 **Merci aussi à J. K. Rowling ma grande prêtresse sans qui tout ça ne serait rien (et ce serait bien triste ^^).**

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Cécile :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Ça me touche beaucoup ! Et oui, Hermione et l'AD sont dans la place :p

 **Bonne lecture à vous et plein de bisous magiques !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione a été enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur et mise en isolement pendant un mois avant de retourner à Poudlard. Harry, Ron et Ginny sont partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Hermione est mise sous un sort de localisation qui l'empêche de se sauver et doit suivre des cours particuliers avec Malefoy (et ça ne se passe pas super bien). Mais avec Neville et Luna, elle décide de réveiller un peu le château qui sombre de plus en plus sous l'influence des Mangemorts._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 8 : L'épée**

Hermione se dit que la semaine était finalement passée très vite lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Salle sur demande en refermant précipitamment la porte derrière elle. Malefoy était redevenu relativement discret, à sa plus grande surprise et bien que poli avec elle, il ne semblait plus déterminé à lui faire la conversation comme lors du premier cours d'Arithmancie de la semaine. Hermione restait sur ses gardes, trouvant son attitude d'autant plus suspecte, mais elle avait à présent d'autres niffleurs à secouer.

Neville et Luna étaient déjà présents dans la pièce magique et occupés à discuter avec animation, installés dans des fauteuils que la Salle avait mis à leur disposition.

\- Alors ? demanda la jeune fille sans aucun préambule.

Luna se contenta de lui tendre son exemplaire du Chicaneur. Hermione hésita un instant avant de s'en saisir et ses yeux semblèrent sortir de ses orbites quand elle en lut la une.

\- Par Merlin mais ils sont dingues ! Comment ton père a-t-il eu cette information, Luna ?

\- Il est en contact avec l'Ordre depuis le mariage du frère de Ron. La Gazette a toujours donné de fausses informations mais à présent, c'est pire que tout ! Ils n'ont même pas réalisé que le nouveau Ministre était une goule déguisée…

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à cette affirmation. Pius Thickness était peut-être soumis à l'Impérium ou bien il était tout simplement un agent de Voldemort mais de là à en faire une goule…

\- Enfin, poursuivit Luna, papa a décidé de libérer des pages du journal en supprimant certaines de nos rubriques habituelles pour transmettre des informations sur tout ça et voilà…

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils se sont infiltrés au Ministère pour enlever Dolorès Ombrage ? leur demanda Neville.

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit Hermione d'une voix hésitante. Si l'information venait de la Gazette, j'aurais dit qu'ils essayaient encore de faire passer Harry pour un criminel mais là ?

Elle n'en revenait pas d'accorder plus de crédit à un journal comme le Chicaneur plutôt qu'à la Gazette ; le monde tournait vraiment de travers !

\- Le Professeur Ombrage a toujours été horrible avec Harry… signala distraitement Luna.

\- Sans doute, oui, répondit Hermione, mais de là à tenter de l'enlever alors qu'il est recherché par toute la puissance du Ministère, j'en doute ! Ils devaient avoir une bonne raison pour prendre autant de risques.

Hermione grogna d'énervement. Tout ça était insensé ! Elle aurait dû être avec eux ! Elle ne devrait pas être ici tranquillement à Poudlard à suivre des cours idiots donnés par des Mangemorts incompétents alors que ses amis étaient en train de risquer leurs vies. C'était totalement absurde ! Mais pourquoi avaient-ils pris le risque de se mettre dans les pattes de cette horrible bonne femme ? Hermione imaginait difficilement ce qui aurait pu les pousser à faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux… sauf…

Étaient-ils sur la piste d'un horcruxe ? Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre un peu plus vite. C'était forcément ça ! Harry avait tendance à foncer tête baissée mais depuis la mort de Sirius, il était quand même nettement moins téméraire. De plus, jamais il n'aurait volontairement mis Ginny dans une situation aussi risquée sans une bonne raison. Ils avançaient dans leur chasse aux horcruxes et il était donc plus que temps de récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor. Hermione restait persuadée qu'elle serait importante pour la réussite de leur quête, Dumbledore ne l'avait certainement pas léguée à Harry pour rien.

.

.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? lui demanda Neville à voix basse tout en vérifiant autour d'eux que personne ne les espionnait.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Mais quel autre choix avons-nous ? Où qu'ils soient, ils en auront besoin, j'en suis sûre et certaine.

\- Très bien, je te fais confiance de toute façon… abdiqua le sorcier.

Hermione fit un petit signe de la main à Neville alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir, inspira profondément et frappa à la porte de sa directrice de Maison.

\- Miss Granger ? la salua le professeur McGonagall non sans surprise.

\- Bonjour, Professeur. Je souhaiterais vous parler…

\- Bien sûr, entrez. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Hermione s'installa en face du bureau du professeur de Métamorphose et se mordilla la lèvre pour tenter de cacher sa nervosité.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Miss Granger ?

\- Et bien… J'aurais besoin d'avoir un entretien privé avec le Professeur Rogue. Dans son bureau.

Minerva McGonagall se contenta d'observer son élève en pinçant les lèvres pour seule réponse. Hermione eut l'impression de passer sous une sorte de rayon X tant le regard que lui lança son professeur était intense.

\- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous voulez au Professeur Rogue ? l'interrogea sa directrice de Maison après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- C'est… personnel, esquiva Hermione.

\- Vous n'allez pas tenter une autre de vos brillantes idées pour essayer de le déstabiliser, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille ne souhaitant pas mentir se contenta de baisser les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

McGonagall soupira avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne sais plus comment vous le dire, Miss Granger, mais soyez prudente ! Ceci n'est pas un jeu !

\- Nous n'avons jamais pris cela comme un jeu, Professeur, lui répondit Hermione avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Non mais vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Qu'Harry, Ron et elle n'avaient jamais réalisé qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans des situations périlleuses ?! En tant que née-Moldue, Hermione était plus que consciente des risques qu'elle encourrait à voir quelqu'un comme Voldemort prendre le pouvoir du monde magique. Elle ne s'était pas retirée de la mémoire de ses parents pour rien, par Morgane !

\- Je sais que vous avez à cœur de protéger vos élèves, Professeur, vous l'avez toujours eu. Mais certaines choses doivent être faites et je ne peux pas rester inactive. Je vous promets de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré. Mais j'ai besoin d'entrer dans le bureau du Directeur et pour ça, obtenir un entretien avec le Professeur Rogue est le moyen le plus sûr et rapide d'y parvenir.

\- Très bien, soupira McGonagall, je vais vous avoir ce rendez-vous.

.

.

Hermione attendait devant le bureau de Rogue en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil nerveux à sa montre. Elle espérait que Neville et Luna étaient bien arrivés près des cuisines ; le timing risquait d'être serré mais c'était le meilleur plan qu'ils avaient réussi à élaborer. Avec un peu de chance, tout se passerait bien.

La gargouille située devant le bureau directorial s'agita et invita la jeune fille à monter. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et tâcha de prendre un air impassible.

\- Miss Granger, la salua froidement Rogue.

\- Monsieur le directeur. Merci de me recevoir, répondit-elle le plus posément possible.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Le professeur McGonagall n'a rien voulu me dire mais j'espère que c'est important, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en futilités.

\- Comme je l'ai expliqué au professeur McGonagall, c'est personnel, Monsieur le Directeur. C'est pourquoi elle n'a pas pu vous en dire plus.

Rogue se contenta de la dévisager d'un air froid. Hermione sentit ses mains s'humidifier sous le stress mais reprit d'une voix posée :

\- La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée ici, j'ai été plutôt prise de court, je le reconnais, mais avec le recul, j'aimerais beaucoup, si vous le permettez, obtenir les résultats de l'enquête concernant mes ancêtres.

Si Rogue fut surpris par sa demande, il n'en montra rien.

\- Je ne savais pas trop qui était au courant… bafouilla-t-elle pour tenter de se justifier… Ça avait l'air plutôt secret… et euh...

Mais par Merlin, que fichaient Neville et Luna ?! Hermione commençait doucement à paniquer, Rogue aurait dû être appelé hors de son bureau depuis longtemps, lui laissant ainsi l'occasion de chercher cette fichue épée ! Elle tentait de regarder autour d'elle pour voir si elle ne la repérait pas depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans le bureau mais elle devait bien avouer qu'il y avait trop de rangements possibles pour que Rogue la laisse en évidence à la vue de la première personne venue.

Tout d'un coup, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un mouvement brusque et Drago Malefoy fit irruption dans la pièce, essoufflé.

\- M. Malefoy ? Puis-je savoir ce que signifie ceci ? Avez-vous été élevé avec des Trolls ? s'agaça Rogue face à ce manque de politesse.

\- Désolé, Professeur, répondit Malefoy, le souffle court. Mais apparemment il y a eu une explosion dans les cuisines et celles-ci sont dévastées…

\- Qu'est-ce que ces fichus elfes ont encore fabriqué… grommela Rogue en se levant précipitamment avant de suivre Malefoy hors de son bureau.

Hermione les regarda partir sans croire à sa chance. Quand elle avait vu Malefoy arriver, elle s'était dit que tout était perdu, qu'elle avait loupé sa seule occasion de rester seule dans le bureau mais à présent ? Elle eut une pensée émue pour les elfes et espéra que Neville et Luna n'y étaient pas allés trop fort avec les leurres explosifs. Elle chassa cependant son sentiment de culpabilité et se redressa afin de fouiller dans les affaires de Rogue à la recherche de l'épée de Gryffondor.

Elle allait ouvrir les portes d'une armoire en bois quand elle entendit toussoter derrière son dos.

\- Et bien, et bien, et bien, déclara une voix trainante qu'elle reconnut trop facilement.

Et merde. Malefoy ! Elle avait totalement oublié de lancer le sort d'avertissement ! Quelle andouille !

\- On ne vous a jamais appris, chez les moldus, que c'était très malpoli de fouiller dans les affaires des autres ?

\- Oh, la ferme, Malefouine ! gronda Hermione.

Malefoy la menaça de sa baguette en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je ferais moins la maligne, à ta place, Granger. Quand Rogue saura que je t'ai surprise en train de fouiller dans ses affaires, ça risque d'être ta fête.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, sachant très bien qu'il était inutile de répondre.

\- Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien chercher dans les précieuses affaires de notre si dévoué directeur ?

\- Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien, rétorqua la jeune fille avec défi.

\- Très bien, si tu veux la jouer comme ça, ça ne me gêne pas ! J'ai hâte de voir quelle punition Rogue va te réserver. A moins qu'il ne laisse les Carrow décider…

\- Oh ça va ! répondit Hermione avec agacement. Je cherchais mon dossier. Voilà. Tu es content ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?

\- Et bien tu n'auras qu'à demander la raison de ma visite à Rogue à son retour !

Malefoy et Hermione se dévisagèrent durant de longues minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'il ne se décide à baisser sa baguette.

\- Tu ferais mieux de revenir t'asseoir avant qu'il ne revienne, si tu veux éviter les ennuis, finit par déclarer Malefoy.

\- Et depuis quand tu veux m'éviter les ennuis ? lui demanda Hermione en se rapprochant malgré tout de sa chaise.

Ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître mais Malefoy avait raison. Si c'était Rogue qui était revenu dans son bureau, elle aurait passé un mauvais moment.

\- Écoute, Granger, fais comme tu veux, moi je m'en fiche. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je ne supporte pas les Carrow et je n'ai pas envie de leur faire plaisir en te laissant entre leurs mains. Oui, même toi.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas ?

\- Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et Rogue revint à ce moment précis dans son bureau.

\- Merci d'être revenu, M. Malefoy, mais à présent, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Mais de rien, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit-il non sans sarcasme avant de quitter la pièce.

Rogue s'installa derrière son bureau et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'Hermione durant de longues minutes. La jeune fille était déjà mal à l'aise mais le devint encore plus quand il déposa des leurres explosifs usagés sur son bureau, juste sous son nez.

\- Avez-vous une explication à ceci ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- …

\- Il me semblait bien. J'ai trouvé ceci dans les cuisines en compagnie d'elfes paniqués par le bruit qu'ils ont provoqué. Et figurez-vous que Miss Parkinson et Greengrass ont justement vu M. Londubat et Miss Lovegood quitter les cuisines en courant quelques minutes avant. Je suppose que pour ceci non plus, vous n'avez pas d'explication ?

Hermione ne put rien répondre, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse. Elle savait que c'était dangereux de faire ce genre de diversion en pleine journée, surtout un dimanche, mais elle savait que Rogue ne l'aurait jamais reçue en soirée. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, Neville et Luna s'étaient-ils enfuis en courant ? Enfin bon, quand bien même, leur présence dans le co

* * *

.uloir des cuisines à cette heure-ci alors que leurs salles communes étaient dans les étages aurait de toute façon semblé suspect.

Hermione parvint non sans difficulté à soutenir le regard du directeur puis se racla un peu la gorge avant de répondre :

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur le Directeur.

\- Évidemment, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous saisissiez bien tout ce qu'il se joue ici, Miss Granger, mais il me semblait que mes mises en garde précédentes étaient suffisamment équivoques. Rien ne nous oblige à vous garder ici, à Poudlard. Vous êtes ici pour vous initier à la Magie Noire afin de pouvoir servir le Maître au mieux le moment venu et je vous saurai gré de ne pas toucher à mes affaires en mon absence. De toute façon, il n'y a rien pour vous, ici. A présent, vous pouvez disposer.

Hermione se leva et allait partir sans plus attendre quand elle s'arrêta brusquement, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais que va-t-il arriver à Neville et Luna ?

Contre toute attente, Rogue lui répondit, sans lever les yeux du parchemin qu'il venait juste de prendre :

\- M. Londubat et Miss Lovegood ont écopé d'une retenue dans la forêt interdite.

Hermione masqua sa surprise tant bien que mal face à cette punition relativement clémente et sortit du bureau sans saluer son directeur.

Une retenue dans la forêt interdite ? Avec Hagrid, donc ? Mais c'était totalement risible ! Presque autant que les devoirs que lui avait demandés Alecto Carrow…

Et qu'avait dit Rogue ? _Il n'y a rien pour vous, ici._ Était-il au courant pour l'épée de Gryffondor ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qu'elle cherchait et pourquoi ? Comment aurait-il même pu savoir qu'elle avait cherché quelque chose, Malefoy l'ayant mise en garde avant son retour ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi Malefoy avait-il fait ça ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. En temps normal, il aurait pris beaucoup de plaisir à la dénoncer ! Une fois de plus, son attitude était totalement illogique.

Hermione était totalement perdue, elle n'était plus sûre de rien et rien ne pouvait plus la déstabiliser que cette incertitude constante dans laquelle elle vivait depuis son enlèvement lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Elle a eu chaud l'Hermionionette ah ah. Ça vous a plu ?

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **La semaine prochaine** , on retrouve **Ginny** et ainsi, on en saura plus sur cette soi-disant tentative d'enlèvement, hé hé (et le **chapitre 10** sera du point de vue de **Malefoy** , et oui ! par contre, je n'ai pas encore la suite... argh !)

Bref, merci mille fois de me suivre et gros bisous à vous !


	9. Campement

**Bonjour à vous !**

Par quoi commencer ? Ah oui, je pense que vous serez ravi.e.s d'apprendre que mon petit blocage d'écriture a été un peu dépassé... **J'ai écrit deux nouveaux chapitres** dont un pas prévu du tout. Quand j'ai eu fini le chapitre 11 et que je l'ai envoyé à Mery-Alice, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait quand même pas mal de choses qui méritaient des explications claires... j'ai donc regardé mon plan et j'ai constaté que je ne pourrais pas caser ces explications de manière harmonieuse; j'ai donc écrit tout un nouveau chapitre... du point de vue de Drago ! Et je pense que ce ne sera pas pour vous déplaire :p  
 **J'ai donc 12 chapitres d'écrits pour l'instant**. Va falloir que je m'y remette mais ça faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas écrit et je suis donc plutôt contente (j'espère que vous le serez aussi).

Sinon, j'ai pu constater que **le nombre de reviews baissait un peu dernièrement** alors j'espère que c'est plus par flemme ou par manque d'inspiration que par désintérêt... Je sais que les choses sont assez longues à mettre en place mais hey, c'est Drago et Hermione en pleine guerre, je peux pas leur faire faire des mamours au bout de 3 chapitres (et y a des Mangemorts à combattre et des horcruxes à trouver, ah ah).

Enfin voilà, **j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant.** Je vous remercie quand même beaucoup beaucoup de me suivre. Le taux de reviews a peut-être baissé dernièrement mais franchement, je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! C'est juste que dès que ça diminue, c'est **grosse remise en question** en mode "par Merlin, ils n'aiment plus, je fais de la merde, c'est horrible, je devrais arrêter cette histoire et passer à la post-Poudlard ou à l'UA que j'ai en tête...". Bref, je suis du genre stressée de la vie mais **je vous aime pour vos encouragements et tout et tout** (notamment sur Facebook, vous êtes top, vous le savez ?)

Trêve de blabla, passons aux **RARA** puis à ce chapitre du point de vue de Ginny où vous saurez "enfin" ce qu'ils ont trafiqué avec Ombrage :)

 **Dramione love** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Cecile** : Ça va, je suis gentille, je ne vous fais pas trop attendre pour les explications sur l'enlèvement. Et oui, punition légère de la part de Rogue mais ça, ce n'est pas ma décision, c'est canon (et oui ! si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est même une raison de dispute entre Harry et Ron... Harry est rassuré qu'ils n'aient eu que ça et Ron s'énerve en lui disant que ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a jamais rien eu dans la forêt interdite qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse... bref ! Comme annoncé, j'essaie de suivre le canon un max !). Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements en tout cas et à bientôt !

 **Marylou** : Bon retour à toi ! Au moins, tu as eu un peu de lecture :p Je suis vraiment très très contente que mon histoire te plaise autant ! Pour Drago, le prochain chapitre sera sans sa tête donc vous en saurez un peu plus... Enfin je crois ? Dans le 12, c'est sûr que j'analyse plus ce qu'il pense en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et gros bisous à toi :)

Allez, je vous laisse avec la suite !

 **Et merci à Mery-Alice, Elise, Karine et bien sûr, la grande J.K. Rowling sans qui cette histoire ne serait rien !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione a été enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur et isolée pendant un mois avant d'être renvoyée à Poudlard où elle est sous étroite surveillance. _  
_Ginny, qui dansait avec Harry lors de l'arrivée des Mangemorts, s'est retrouvée embarquée dans la chasse aux horcruxes. Alors qu'ils étaient au Square Grimmaurd, Kreattur a reconnu le faux médaillon et les a aidés à trouver la piste du vrai. Remus est par ailleurs passé vérifier que tout allait bien et les informer que la Trace de Ginny avait été isolée, lui permettant ainsi de faire de la magie hors Poudlard et ce même si elle est mineure. Il leur a donné également un peu de nouvelles d'Hermione mais une dispute avec Harry l'a fait quitter la maison de manière un peu précipitée..._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 9 : Campement**

Harry lâcha sa main alors que Ginny se retrouvait projetée sur le sol. Elle releva la tête et dégagea ses cheveux de son visage d'un geste brusque. Elle constata aussitôt qu'Harry était penché sur son frère, les deux mains appuyées sur son bras pour tenter d'empêcher le sang de s'en écouler.

Ginny avait pris soin, avant de partir pour le Ministère, de rassembler dans le sac en perles d'Hermione tout ce que la jeune fille avait préparé. Elle y chercha donc le flacon d'essence de dictame et le passa à Harry afin qu'il puisse en appliquer sur la blessure de Ron. Les cris plaintifs de ce dernier s'espacèrent peu à peu, laissant sa seule respiration saccadée rompre le silence environnant.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Ginny en se penchant vers son frère.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui a perdu un bout de bras en tentant de fuir une dizaine de Mangemorts, grommela-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Ginny soupira de soulagement et s'assit lourdement dans l'herbe. Si Ron était encore capable de se plaindre, c'est qu'il n'allait pas si mal.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Dans la forêt de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, lui répondit Harry. C'est le premier endroit isolé auquel j'ai pensé…

\- Soit… Mais on ne peut pas rester à découvert et avec la blessure de Ron…

\- Oùestlemédaillon ? marmonna Ron en l'interrompant.

\- Quoi ?! Articule au lieu de couiner ! lui rétorqua sa sœur.

\- Le médaillon, reprit Ron plus calmement. On l'a ? Il est où ?

\- Oui, oui, ici… déclara Harry en tirant sur la chaîne qui pendait autour de son cou. J'ai réussi à le prendre à Ombrage avant que Yaxley et ses renforts n'arrivent…

\- On a eu de la chance qu'ils ne nous aient pas suivis… lâcha Ron dans un souffle.

\- On a surtout eu de la chance que Ginny soit là et leur lance un Chauve-furie pour nous permettre de transplaner ! le reprit Harry.

Ginny rougit sous le compliment avant de les interrompre :

\- Merci, Harry. Mais il faut quand même se mettre à couvert…

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et se releva en baragouinant quelque chose du genre « mais pourquoi je n'ai pas plus fait attention aux blablas d'Hermione avant le mariage, moi… »

\- Attends ! s'exclama Ginny. J'ai failli oublier ! Y a tout un rouleau de parchemin de notes d'Hermione là-dedans…

Elle ouvrit le sac en perles d'un geste vif et y enfonça sa main afin d'y chercher le document.

\- Tiens, le voilà, ajouta-t-elle en le tendant à Harry.

Ce dernier déroula le morceau de papier et ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation en le lisant.

\- Cette fille est merveilleuse ! Même séquestrée à des centaines de kilomètres de nous, elle arrive à nous aider… s'enthousiasma Harry.

Sur le parchemin, Hermione avait commencé à y noter les résultats de ses différentes recherches et notamment une liste de sorts pouvant masquer leur présence au monde extérieur. Harry les lisait avec attention quand Ginny lui arracha la feuille des mains.

\- Hey ! protesta Harry.

\- Donne-moi ça, le contra Ginny. Je suis meilleure en sortilèges que toi !

Harry grimaça pour seule réponse puis lui dit qu'il allait monter la tente pendant qu'elle mettrait les protections magiques en place. La respiration de Ron s'était calmée et il se contentait à présent de lancer des regards douloureux à sa sœur et à son meilleur ami, la main posée sur son bras pour tenter d'en apaiser la douleur.

Quand Harry et Ginny eurent fini de protéger leur campement, ils aidèrent Ron à s'installer plus confortablement afin qu'il puisse se reposer.

\- Je te laisse lui tenir compagnie, déclara Ginny, Moi, je vais monter la garde.

La jeune fille sortit de la tente et s'assit juste devant l'entrée avant de laisser un profond soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Par Godric, elle allait finir par croire que les préjugés des autres Maisons sur les Gryffondor étaient totalement justifiés… Malgré tous leurs préparatifs, leur plan pour récupérer l'horcruxe ne s'était pas bien passé du tout et avec le recul, elle estima qu'ils avaient été totalement inconscients de croire que ce serait facile.

Cachés sous la cape d'Harry, les trois jeunes sorciers avaient observé l'entrée du Ministère pendant plusieurs semaines et avaient pu constater qu'Ombrage portait chaque jour le précieux artefact. Ils avaient donc décidé de l'intercepter quand elle sortirait pour rentrer chez elle, de la stupéfixer et de l'emmener dans la grotte où Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient retrouvé Sirius plusieurs années auparavant. Puis ils lui prendraient le médaillon avant de lui effacer la mémoire en la laissant sur place. Malheureusement, Ombrage avait été rejointe par Yaxley au moment même où la cape d'invisibilité glissait de la tête de Ron et Harry avait tout juste eu le temps de retirer le collier du cou de l'horrible crapaud avant que Ginny ne lance un sort de Chauve-furie leur permettant de partir sans être suivis.

Ron avait attrapé sa main et celle d'Harry et les avaient faits transplaner devant la maison du Square Grimmaurd mais l'exiguïté des marches combinée à leur nombre avait révélé leur présence aux Mangemorts qui faisaient le guet devant leur planque et Harry n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de les faire transplaner à nouveau.

Ginny en avait déjà eu un avant-goût lors de la bataille du Ministère à la fin de sa quatrième année mais elle réalisait pleinement aujourd'hui que les exploits racontés par Harry, Ron ou Hermione étaient loin d'être un jeu. Ils avaient été à une patte de botruc de se faire attraper par les Mangemorts et les conséquences auraient été dramatiques.

Ginny essuya rageusement une larme traitresse qui coulait le long de sa joue, tremblant encore légèrement sous le contrecoup de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Si seulement Hermione avait pu s'enfuir avec eux ! La situation aurait été totalement différente. Son amie était intelligente et pragmatique, elle ne se serait sans doute pas contentée d'un plan aussi hasardeux.

Enfin, s'ils omettaient le désartibulement de Ron, ils ne s'en étaient pas si mal sortis ! Ils avaient quand même réussi à récupérer l'horcruxe et à échapper aux sbires de Voldemort. Bon, ils ne pouvaient plus retourner dans la maison des Black mais au moins, ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Ginny avait longuement parcouru la prise de notes d'Hermione et elle se demandait encore comment ils allaient faire pour détruire ce fichu médaillon. Dans ses notes, leur amie avait juste noté Feudeymon mais l'indication « _beaucoup trop dangereux_ » inscrite à côté suffisait largement à dissuader Ginny de tenter le coup… Surtout qu'elle avait également entendu son père raconter l'histoire horrible d'un de ses camarades de chambrée lors de son séjour à Sainte Mangouste qui avait été brûlé après avoir lancé ce maléfice et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de subir le même sort.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Ginny ne vit pas qu'Harry venait de la rejoindre.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Mieux, répondit-elle simplement. Et toi ?

\- Ça va… je suis affreusement désolé pour le transplanage, c'est de ma faute si Ron…

\- Rien du tout ! le coupa Ginny. Tu nous as sans doute sauvés tous les trois en réagissant aussi rapidement. Ron est légèrement blessé mais il s'en remettra.

\- Il a quand même l'air d'avoir vachement mal…

\- Pff, mon frère est une vraie chochote, il aime se plaindre. Maman l'a toujours un peu trop dorloté donc il a pris l'habitude d'en rajouter, grommela Ginny.

Harry sourit en réponse, légèrement rassuré.

\- Je ne dis pas que se faire désartibuler un bout de bras ne fait pas mal, hein ! reprit-elle. Mais il aurait pu perdre bien plus ou finir entre les mains de Tu-Sais-Qui. On est ici, en vie, tous les trois et on a récupéré l'horcruxe. Moi je dis qu'on s'en est plutôt bien sortis.

\- C'était quand même limite… la tempéra Harry.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'était… Où as-tu mis le médaillon ?

\- Là, autour de mon cou… je n'ose pas le laisser trainer.

\- Oui, tu fais bien, mais ce serait quand même mieux de le détruire…

\- Je sais… j'ai tenté un Confringo, d'ailleurs…

\- Harry ! Il aurait pu ricocher sur toi !

\- Ouais, je sais, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer… Tu n'as rien trouvé dans les notes d'Hermione à ce propos ?

\- Non… juste le Feudeymon mais c'est bien trop dangereux, on risquerait de brûler avec. Il doit y avoir d'autres moyens, je chercherai dans les livres qu'Hermione a mis dans son sac.

\- Génial ! En attendant, un autre problème va se poser…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui… Nous n'avons rien à manger…

Ginny soupira face à cette annonce avant de reprendre :

\- Tu vas devoir y aller, Harry, je ne sais pas transplaner et Ron n'est pas en état…

\- Je sais…

\- Promets-moi d'être prudent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai absolument pas prévu de vous laisser seuls… Puis Ron serait tellement pénible, sans nourriture, que tu finirais par l'achever.

Un éclat de rire échappa à Ginny mais elle ne nia pas. Harry avait raison, quand son frère avait faim, il était particulièrement irritable et irritant.

\- Tu devrais me laisser le médaillon avant de partir, lui proposa Ginny.

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de le retirer et de le lui donner. Puis il lui serra doucement la main avant de lui assurer qu'il ne serait pas long. Il se releva et sortit des limites des protections magiques pour transplaner.

Ginny porta alors inconsciemment la main à sa bouche et commença à se ronger les ongles. C'était très risqué de laisser l'Élu partir en vadrouille à la recherche de nourriture mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix… Ron blessé et elle trop jeune, il était le seul à pouvoir y aller. Une fois de plus, Ginny regretta l'absence d'Hermione à leurs côtés.

Harry revint aussitôt et évita le regard surpris de Ginny en pénétrant dans la tente. Elle l'entendit juste marmonner « quel abruti de partir sans ma cape » avant de le voir ressortir et transplaner à nouveau.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille. Harry était vraiment incroyable ! C'était difficile pour elle de le côtoyer au quotidien sans pouvoir le toucher ni l'embrasser mais elle savait qu'Harry avait raison. Leur mission était plus que dangereuse et ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser distraire. De plus, Ron était suffisamment de mauvaise humeur… D'ailleurs, elle l'entendit l'appeler et pénétra dans la tente pour se rendre à son chevet.

\- Comment vas-tu, Ronnie ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je survivrai, grommela-t-il.

Elle se pencha sur son bras pour vérifier l'état de sa blessure et fit une moue agacée.

\- Cesse donc de faire ta victime, ton bras est quasiment entier ! On dirait juste que tu as été pelé comme une pomme.

\- J'aimerais t'y voir !

\- Parce que tu crois que ce genre de petit bobo me ferait peur après avoir grandi avec six frères ?! s'offusqua Ginny

Ron se contenta de grogner.

\- En parlant de pomme, reprit-il, il n'y a rien à manger ?

\- Harry est parti en chercher… lui confia-t-elle.

\- Tu as laissé Harry partir seul ?! s'offusqua Ron en se redressant.

\- Et tu voulais quoi ? Qu'on te réveille pour que tu y ailles, peut-être ? s'énerva Ginny.

\- Beh… euh…

\- Il me semblait bien !

\- N'empêche que j'ai faim…

\- La ferme, Ron, lui rétorqua Ginny avant de le laisser seul pour retourner faire le guet à l'extérieur de la tente.

La jeune fille espérait qu'Harry serait bientôt de retour, non seulement pour s'assurer qu'il était sain et sauf mais aussi pour nourrir l'espèce de Scroutt qui lui servait de frère. Ginny plongea la main dans le sac en perles qui ne la quittait plus et en sortit un livre assez épais. Puis sous une impulsion, elle rentra à nouveau dans la tente et se dirigea vers son frère.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en laissant tomber l'ouvrage sur les jambes de Ron. Quitte à rester allongé sans rien faire, rends-toi utile et lis ça. On doit trouver comment détruire cet horcruxe.

\- Mais… protesta Ron.

\- Mais quoi ? C'est ton bras qui est blessé, pas ton cerveau que je sache ! Même si parfois je me le demande… Donc arrête de te plaindre et lis un peu, ça ne te tuera pas !

Là-dessus, elle le planta à nouveau avant de se rendre à l'extérieur où elle prit un autre livre pour poursuivre les recherches de son côté. Ron était paresseux et elle ne le laisserait pas se complaire dans l'oisiveté. Il avait voulu accompagner Harry dans sa quête contre Voldemort et y participerait donc activement lui aussi.

Harry rentra une demi-heure plus tard, les bras chargés de victuailles. Il expliqua aux Weasley qu'il avait dû rentrer par effraction dans un magasin moldu pour pouvoir emporter tout ça et qu'il avait laissé de l'argent en conséquence sur le comptoir pour payer ce vol. Il se sentait visiblement coupable mais ils ne pourraient rien faire de productif le vendre vide.

Ginny était heureuse de voir tout ce qu'il avait ramené. Sa mère avait tenu à lui apprendre à cuisiner dès son plus jeune âge et à première vue, elle savait qu'elle pourrait confectionner de nombreux plats avec les aliments à sa disposition. Ils seraient tranquilles pendant un moment s'ils se rationnaient un peu.

A la vue de toute cette nourriture, Ron était devenu nettement plus enthousiaste et semblait plus concentré sur sa lecture. Harry laissa les fourneaux à la benjamine des Weasley et sortit pour monter la garde à son tour.

Ginny soupira en rangeant les aliments et garda dans un coin de son esprit son objectif de trouver de quelle façon détruire ces fichus horcruxes.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Alors ?** Je dois vous avouer une petite fierté/victoire perso : Mery-Alice, qui n'aime pas Ginny, aime MA Ginny et quand elle me l'a dit, j'ai fait une petite danse de la joie, ah ah.

Voilà donc **les explications sur la tentative d'enlèvement d'Ombrage.** Enfin, ils ont quand même réussi à récupérer l'horcruxe et ça, c'est cool !

Ron commence déjà à ronchonner mais bon, c'est sa soeur qui est en face et non une Hermione amoureuse qui essaie de ménager sa sensibilité :p

Bref, **j'espère que ma vision de ces événements vous plait**. Des différences avec le canon, quand même, parce que ce n'est pas Hermione qui est là, mais le fil conducteur des faits-clés est quand même présent !

Je sais que beaucoup avaient été que Ginny se penche sur les livres comme l'aurait fait Hermione mais disons qu'elle commence à prendre ses marques... Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle les consulte qu'elle y trouvera ce qu'Hermione y avait déniché. Et **leur quête ne fait que commencer** !

Bref, **n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça** et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine... dans la tête de Drago !

 **Merci à vous de me suivre et plein de bisous !**


	10. Prise de tête

**Bonjour du jour !**

Que vous dire en ce lundi matin ? Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu, mais jeudi soir j'ai publié **un OS** un peu particulier **sur les origines des Détraqueurs** appelé " **Dementor Genesis** ". Vu le contexte, les personnages sont tous OC, c'est une première pour moi ! Vu le sujet, je ne vous cache pas que ce n'est pas des plus joyeux mais... bah je l'aime beaucoup mon petit texte, mine de rien, donc **n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un oeil, ça me ferait super plaisir** !

Niveau rédaction, **le chapitre 13 de CP** est **en cours de relecture** et je ne vais sans doute pas tarder à écrire la suite (le chapitre 13 avait un potentiel bloquant assez élevé et je suis contente de l'avoir dépassé ^^).

D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser... Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais **j'ai baissé le rating de cette fic de M à T**. Et oui, désolée, mais **j'ai décidé d'allonger la fic de manière assez significative** (une douzaine de chapitres en plus) mais il sera pertinent, un moment donné, de **la scinder en deux**... Et donc le M ne se justifie plus pour cette première partie. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur mais **je vous rassure, il y aura bel et bien du rapprochement** (pas qu'amical) **Dramione dans cette première partie** mais le M est un exercice particulier et si vous avez lu d'autres de mes histoires, vous devez savoir que je n'en mets jamais juste pour en mettre...  
Bref ! La bonne nouvelle dans tout ça c'est qu'au final, **entre les deux parties de cette fic, y aura plus d'une cinquantaine de chapitres** , ah ah.

Sinon, une fois de plus, **je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews et toutes vos marques d'intérêt**. Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup et me motive pour poursuivre la rédaction de cette fic. Des Dramione où Hermione se retrouve à Poudlard avec Drago pendant qu'Harry et Ron vont à la chasse aux horcruxes, y en a plein, et **j'essaie vraiment d'être originale et crédible dans mes choix donc vos retours à ce sujet sont plus que bienvenus et appréciés**.

 **Sur ce, RARA :**

 **dramione love** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Marylou** : contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et oui, Ron est une doudouille... Mais s'il ne se plaignait pas, il ne serait plus vraiment lui, n'est-ce pas ? Bon cours à toi ! Bientôt les vacances, courage :)

 **GUEST** : Ah mais la voilà ! Quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir à lire ! J'espère que ça te plaira :)

 **Betameche** : J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Ginny. Je trouve que les films l'ont totalement desservie ! Et effectivement, je l'imagine trop recadrer son frère comme le reste de la famille Weasley le fait, d'ailleurs ^^ Je ne demande pas une review à chaque chapitre (même si ça fait plaisir) mais un retour de temps en temps, c'est cool ! Notamment sur les chapitres Ginny. Je me mets beaucoup de pression sur ceux-là car ce sont ceux qui s'approchent le plus des livres... Donc par exemple, savoir que tu aimes comment Ginny est avec Ron est super encourageant et rassurant pour moi. Donc merci beaucoup et merci de me suivre !

 **EmmaA** : Merci beaucoup ! Comme je l'ai dit, des fics dans ce style (avec Hermione qui reste à Poudlard) y en a plein et je suis super contente de lire que tu trouves la mienne originale ! Ça me pousse vraiment à poursuivre. Merci encore !

 **Cécile** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et pour tes compliments. Ravie que mon chapitre t'ai plu, j'ai toujours peur quand je publie un chapitre "Ginny". Et oui, elle n'est pas Hermione et n'est donc pas amoureuse de Ron, il va pas pouvoir Ron-chonner (mouahaha) comme un pauvre petit malheureux comme dans les bouquins. Non mais ! Merci encore et à bientôt !

Sur ce, **je vous laisse avec Drago**.

Merci encore à **Mery-Alice, Elise et Karine** pour leur relecture et à **J.K. Rowling** pour toute son oeuvre sans qui vous n'auriez rien de tout ça à lire.

Et si vous êtes curieuxes, je vous rappelle que j'ai une **page Facebook (Lyra Muushya)** où, au final, j'ai déjà partagé tout ce que je viens de mettre en note d'auteure XD

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione a été enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur et isolée pendant un mois avant de retourner à Poudlard. Rogue, nouveau directeur, lui a appris qu'elle descendait apparemment d'une longue lignée de Sang-pur et serait donc de Sang-mêlé (mère Cracmol et père moldu). Elle doit par ailleurs suivre des cours particuliers avec Malefoy, qui se passent plus ou moins bien. Alors qu'elle tentait de s'évader, Hagrid lui a appris qu'elle était soumise à un sort de localisation. avec Neville et Luna, elle a donc décidé de mener une certaines résistance au sein du château en relançant l'AD et en tentant de récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau du directeur._  
 _Côté chasse aux horcruxes, Ginny est avec Harry et Ron et ils viennent de récupérer le médaillon._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 10 : Prise de tête**

A peine réveillé, les yeux fixant sans le voir son ciel de lit en velours vert, Drago sentit une bouffée de lassitude le gagner peu à peu. Par Salazar, il serait bien resté couché mais il commençait cette journée par un cours particulier avec Granger et Rogue ne l'aurait jamais laissé sécher ce type de cours impunément. Malgré l'importance de sa mission, le jeune sorcier n'avait aucune envie de passer sa journée avec Miss-Parfaite et le mercredi était un jour qu'ils avaient intégralement en commun.

Se forcer à être un minimum cordial avec elle lui demandait nettement plus d'efforts que ce qu'il aurait cru de prime abord. Il avait l'habitude de revêtir son masque de politesse pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait mais généralement, les personnes en face de lui étaient prédisposées à le voir aimable. Mais pas Granger, non. Cette fichue Gryffondor le regardait de travers chaque fois qu'il était un minimum avenant, comme si elle le soupçonnait d'être sous l'emprise d'un sort de confusion. Et elle s'évertuait donc à l'éviter. Il lui avait pourtant sauvé la mise dans le bureau de Rogue et elle aurait dû en être reconnaissante mais non, bien au contraire.

Son changement d'attitude à son égard était peut-être un peu trop radical mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas connu pour sa patience et Drago devait obtenir des résultats rapidement. Il devait la pousser à fuir ou à se confier, peu importait au final, mais enchaîner les cours particuliers sans autres conséquences que de voir sa moyenne en Arithmancie augmenter était loin d'être suffisant.

Drago soupira et s'extirpa de son lit avant d'aller prendre une douche. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen pour endormir sa méfiance ou ç'en serait fini de lui et des Malefoy de manière plus globale.

.

\- Salut, Drago, déclara Théodore Nott en s'installant lourdement à ses côtés.

\- Salut… grommela-Drago en réponse sans lever le nez de sa tasse de café.

\- T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur, mec ! Ce sont les C.P. qui te mettent dans cet état ?

Drago le dévisagea de son regard de glace pour tenter de le dissuader de poursuivre la conversation mais Théo se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Londubat est un gros boulet en potions mais il est vraiment bon en botanique, reprit-il en ignorant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Drago.

\- Et ? En quoi cette nouvelle aurait-elle quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ?

\- Bah, à part moi, t'es le seul septième année à avoir des C.P. donc…

\- Bordel, Nott, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu me parles de ça, là, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ?

\- Bah ouais, entre les fois où tu es avec Zabini et celles où tu es avec Parkinson, j'arrive plus à te voir.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever pour s'éloigner de Nott :

\- Dans le genre Boulet, Nott, tu te poses là, lâcha-t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Pansy.

Théo le regarda, interdit, ne comprenant visiblement pas où il avait merdé.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Drago… l'accueillit Pansy d'une voix douce.

\- On dirait qu'ils se sont tous donné le mot pour me faire chier, grommela le jeune homme d'une voix sourde.

\- Si tu as besoin de décompresser, on peut aller s'isoler avant le début des cours, l'invita-t-elle en réponse avec un sourire en coin.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, envisageant sérieusement la proposition. Il était clair qu'une petite pipe serait un excellent moyen pour le mettre de bonne humeur surtout que Pansy ne lui demandait jamais de lui rendre la pareille mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'arriver en retard à son cours particulier… Rogue lui ayant bien fait comprendre qu'il le surveillait. Il jeta un œil au cadran de sa montre et estima qu'ils avaient suffisamment de temps. Il lui prit donc la main et l'emmena vers un local inutilisé des cachots, ainsi il ne serait pas loin de la classe où il devait retrouver Granger et pourrait donc en profiter pleinement.

Il scella la porte d'un sortilège et s'installa confortablement sur une chaise laissant Pansy s'agenouiller devant lui.

Contrairement aux rumeurs qui circulaient à travers toute l'école, Drago n'avait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit. Depuis qu'il était en âge de s'y intéresser, son père lui avait répété qu'il ne devait jamais prendre le risque d'engrosser une fille. Il était l'unique héritier de deux longues lignées de Sang-pur et devait être particulièrement vigilant. Son père lui avait confié qu'il avait dû lui-même attendre d'être marié avec sa mère pour pouvoir consommer leur union.

Le patriarche Malefoy lui avait aussi expliqué que les femmes étaient juste bonnes à fournir aux hommes un héritier. Il ne devait jamais s'enticher de l'une d'elle et encore moins faire un enfant avec une femme qui n'aurait pas été approuvée préalablement par sa famille. Qu'il prenne du plaisir s'il le voulait mais il ne devait jamais aller plus loin que quelques échanges buccaux. Un Malefoy était un sorcier d'une pureté rare et se devait par conséquent de préserver son patrimoine génétique.

Cependant, il restait un adolescent bourré d'hormones et rien ne l'empêchait de prendre du plaisir. Oh bien sûr, il aurait aussi pu en donner mais il n'était pas dans sa nature d'être généreux et les quelques filles qui s'évertuaient à lui faire du bien savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Drago était parfaitement conscient qu'elles espéraient sans doute entrer dans ses bonnes grâces pour se voir offrir l'opportunité de porter son nom un jour mais il s'en fichait royalement. Que ces gourdasses sans cervelle s'imaginent ce qu'elles voulaient, jamais il n'épouserait une fille qui s'était agenouillée ainsi face à lui.

Pansy finit sa petite affaire promptement et après un râle de plaisir, il se redressa, referma son pantalon et quitta la pièce sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Il ne comprenait pas comment une fille comme elle pouvait accepter d'être traitée de cette façon mais après tout, ce n'était pas son problème à lui. Il ne l'obligeait à rien, jamais. Les filles qui l'aidaient à… évacuer sa tension… étaient toujours consentantes et conscientes de ne rien devoir attendre de sa part.

La gâterie de Pansy eut l'effet escompté et c'est de bien meilleure humeur qu'en se réveillant que Drago pénétra dans le local qu'il partageait avec Granger pour leurs cours particuliers.

\- Salut, Granger !

\- Malefoy… grommela la jeune fille en retour.

\- Dis donc, t'es descendue du mauvais côté du balai ou quoi ? Ça te ferait mal d'être un peu plus aimable ? la provoqua-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour faire amie-ami avec toi, Malefoy, alors arrête de me faire perdre mon temps.

\- Tu es ridicule… soupira-t-il. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, Rogue et l'ensemble des profs semblent déterminés à nous faire collaborer et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais personnellement, passer mon temps à mépriser quelqu'un me bouffe toute mon énergie.

\- Et depuis quand ?! releva-t-elle, piquante. Jusqu'à ce que Rogue nous apprenne que j'étais de Sang-Mêlé, me persécuter était ton passe-temps favori.

\- Faux ! nia-t-il. J'aime particulièrement faire chier Potter et Weasley, notamment en passant par toi. Mais ils ne sont pas là cette année et c'est donc moins amusant.

\- Comme si j'allais te croire…

\- Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça particulièrement étonnant que tu ne sois pas avec eux.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tes petits amis m'ont séquestrée pour m'empêcher de les rejoindre….

\- Et ? Tu n'es plus séquestrée, là, à ce que je sache ! Comme si les protections de Poudlard vous avaient déjà retenus, tes petits copains et toi…

Et voilà le travail ! Drago était assez fier de lui, il avait réussi à amener l'idée de l'évasion tout en douceur, de manière naturelle. Malgré ses grands airs, Granger ne soupçonnerait rien.

\- Je ne saurais pas où les rejoindre, lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, interrompant ainsi ses réflexions.

\- Mouais, ça reste étrange quand même que tu préfères rester ici en notre compagnie plutôt que de rejoindre les losers de l'Ordre.

\- Et depuis quand mes choix t'intéressent-ils, Malfouine ?

Garce ! Encore ce fichu surnom à la con. Le laisserait-on oublier un jour la fois où Croupton l'avait métamorphosé ? Heureusement qu'il était comme mort, celui-là, ou il aurait eu des comptes à lui rendre !

Cependant, Drago décida de ne pas trop pousser sa chance. S'il insistait, ça lui semblerait encore plus suspect que ça ne l'était sans doute déjà, il décida donc de changer de sujet :

\- Je t'ai connue plus imaginative niveau surnom.

\- Personnellement, je le trouve très bien trouvé, railla la jeune fille.

\- Gamine, rétorqua-t-il de sa voix trainante.

Un sourire moqueur illumina les traits de Granger et Drago retint un soupir agacé. Cette fille était une vraie plaie et il devait vraiment prendre sur lui pour s'empêcher de lui lancer un sort. Quoiqu'objectivement, il n'était pas sûr de remporter un duel face à elle, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu.

\- Bon, reprit Granger. Magie noire ou arithmancie aujourd'hui ?

\- Compte tenu du fait que tu ne voudras pas apprendre le moindre maléfice et que je n'ai toujours pas fait mon devoir d'arithmancie pour le prochain cours, je te laisse deviner.

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable, Malefoy ! Franchement, tu es loin d'être mauvais, si seulement tu étais moins flemmard….

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un compliment, là, Granger ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je prétendrais que tu as les capacités intellectuelles d'un poulpe alors que ce n'est clairement pas le cas.

Alors là, c'était la meilleure ! Granger le complimentait. Ça, c'était louche ! A quel jeu Miss Parfaite avait-elle décidé de jouer ?

\- Bon, arrête de lambiner, Malefoy, et sors tes notes qu'on puisse se pencher sur ton devoir… Le cours est dans une heure… soupira-t-elle.

Drago lui lança une œillade moqueuse avant de s'asseoir face à elle et de sortir son matériel.

.

\- Alors, ça avance ? demanda Blaise à Drago en s'installant à ses côtés dans un des canapés de la salle commune des Serpentard.

\- Trop lentement, soupira Drago. J'essaie d'être sympa avec elle pour endormir sa méfiance mais elle n'est pas très réceptive…

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu as passé les six dernières années à la mépriser, ton père… ou ta tante, je ne sais plus… ou bien les deux ? Bref, ta famille a déjà essayé de la tuer. Tu te pavanes dans le château en agitant ta Marque sous le nez de chaque élève qui croise ta route et tu t'étonnes qu'elle ne soit pas très réceptive !

\- Elle m'a quand même fait un compliment, tenta de se défendre Drago.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'étonne Blaise.

\- Ouais, elle a dit que j'étais intelligent, se vanta le jeune sorcier.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant ?! Je _suis_ intelligent !

\- Mouais… question de point de vue, je suppose.

\- Je t'emmerde, Blaise !

Ce dernier se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire éclatant.

\- Sinon, je t'ai vu partir avec Pansy ce matin en allant déjeuner.

\- Ouais, confirma Drago avec un sourire en coin. J'avais besoin de décompresser et elle m'a proposé ses services.

\- C'est pas cool la façon dont tu la traites, mec, tu sais qu'elle en pince pour toi !

\- Elle sait très bien à quoi s'en tenir à mon sujet, c'est toujours elle qui propose, je ne fais que disposer, se défendit Drago.

\- Ça reste pas cool et tu le sais.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle.

\- Comme tu veux, mais refuser de regarder les choses en face ne fera pas de toi un mec bien, pour le coup. Si au moins tu lui rendais la pareille…

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, de toute façon. Pansy est libre d'arrêter quand elle veut si la situation ne lui convient plus.

Non mais de quoi il se mêlait ? Blaise était peut-être son pote mais ça ne lui donnait aucunement le droit de juger ses actes. Drago avait toujours été honnête avec Pansy et la jeune fille savait qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de lui. Si elle espérait plus malgré tout, il n'en était pas responsable. Elle était tout à fait libre d'arrêter de lui faire des petites gâteries. De toute façon, il ne manquait pas de candidates même si les autres étaient loin d'être aussi douées qu'elle. Et au pire, il lui resterait sa main.

Non, franchement, Blaise n'avait pas à se mêler de cette histoire et s'il insistait à nouveau, il devrait le recadrer plus fermement.

\- Sinon, t'as eu des nouvelles de ton paternel ? lui demanda son ami.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Sérieux, mec, va falloir un jour que tu m'expliques comment tu peux porter la Marque et être si peu au courant…

\- Soit tu me dis ce que tu sais, soit tu la fermes, Blaise, gronda Drago.

\- Wow, du calme ! Potter et ses rouquins se sont apparemment infiltrés au Ministère pour enlever Ombrage.

\- PARDON ?! Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?!

\- Nott en parlait avec Harper tout à l'heure… Ils n'étaient pas très discrets d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis.

Ça alors ! Blaise avait raison, pourquoi une telle information n'était-elle pas encore parvenue jusqu'à lui ? Il se dit vaguement que Nott avait peut-être voulut lui en parler le matin-même avant qu'il ne le remballe mais chassa vite cette idée de ses pensées. Théo aimait trop attirer l'attention pour garder ça pour lui. S'il avait été au courant au petit déjeuner, il se serait empressé de l'en informer.

Mais qu'est-ce que Potter et les Weasley pouvaient bien vouloir à Ombrage ? Ok, elle leur avait un peu pourri la vie durant l'année qu'elle avait passée ici mais quand même…

\- A ton avis, ils lui voulaient quoi à l'autre harpie ? lui demanda Blaise, interrompant ainsi ses pensées.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Je vais écrire à mon père pour voir s'il a plus d'infos.

Là-dessus Drago se leva pour aller rédiger sa lettre avant de se rendre à la volière pour l'envoyer. De retour à sa salle commune, il évita les Serpentard qui s'y prélassaient encore et se dirigea dans son dortoir. Une fois dans son lit, la même bouffée de lassitude qui l'avait gagné le matin-même se fit ressentir. Il n'avait pas vraiment avancé avec Granger et il allait devoir se pencher plus sérieusement sur la question. Enfin, il avait quand même réussi à aborder vaguement la possibilité d'une évasion. Il avait semé la graine et peut-être que l'idée germerait dans son esprit. Enfin, c'était quand même étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas déjà essayé de partir… Peut-être avait-elle d'autres plans à suivre ici, au château ? Après tout, elle cherchait clairement quelque chose dans le bureau de Rogue, l'autre jour et comme par hasard, à quelques jours près, Potter s'infiltrait dans le Ministère alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il était contrôlé par le Maître. Et il y avait aussi ce stupide message qu'elle avait inscrit sur les murs du deuxième étage. Peut-être s'était-elle laissée faire lors du mariage des Weasley afin d'avoir l'occasion de revenir à Poudlard ?

Non, Drago commençait à divaguer ! Elle était peut-être intelligente pour son âge mais elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir son retour à l'école. A moins qu'il y ait un espion chez les Mangemorts ? C'était absurde, le Lord était un trop puissant Legilimens pour se faire duper par qui que ce soit. La situation était vraiment en train de le rendre dingue et il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse perturber par ses divagations plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres s'il voulait remplir sa mission.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors ?

Première question : **mon petit résumé des chapitres précédents est-il utile ?** Il m'est déjà arrivé de suivre plusieurs histoires et de me dire "ah mince, c'est laquelle encore celle-là ?!", d'où l'idée des résumés mais si vous ne les lisez pas, ça ne sert peut-être à rien que je me casse la tête, ah ah.

Sinon, gros point du chapitre qui me fait un peu stresser : **la virginité de Drago**. Pour avoir lu des dizaines de Dramione, je sais que 90 % du temps, il est présenté comme un Don Juan bourreau des coeurs et des petites culottes. Mais vous savez que j'aime bien varier les profils (autant que faire se peut) dans mes différentes histoires et j'ai pensé qu'un Drago conditionné par son père pour préserver son patrimoine génétique pourrait être sympa/intéressant à exploiter... J **'espère donc beaucoup beaucoup que l'idée vous plait et vous semble cohérente avec ce qu'on sait des Malefoy dans les livres**. Sinon, bah, malheureusement, c'est l'angle que j'ai choisi, ah ah.

Sinon, bah moi je dis que notre petit blondinet se prend bien la tête, quand même ! Heureusement que Blaise est là (ou pas XD).

 **La semaine prochaine, on retrouve Hermione et celle d'après sera de nouveau dédiée à notre Serpentard préféré** :)

Bref, **n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, ce n'est jamais inutile** !

 **Bisous sur vous et à bientôt !**


	11. Changements d'ambiance

**Bonjour !**

J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien de spécial à vous dire aujourd'hui et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais ça m'inquiète, ah ah. Tant pis !

 **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuxes à suivre cette histoire et je vous en remercie de tout mon coeur.** Merci pour toutes les reviews, les mp, les mises en alerte et tout et tout. Je vous en suis vraiment très reconnaissante.

 **RARA :**

 **Marylou :** Ravie que tu aimes toujours autant ! Et pour mes résumés, c'est tout à fait pour ça que j'ai lancé le truc. Je suis contente que l'idée de la virginité de Drago te plaise ! Enfin, comme tu as pu le voir (et le verra encore) ça ne l'empêche pas de s'amuser un peu, ah ah. J'aime beaucoup exploiter Blaise aussi. L'avantage avec un perso comme lui, c'est que Rowling en dit tellement peu qu'on peut en faire ce qu'on veut ;) Merci pour la review et bonnes vacances à toi !

 **dramione love :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ravie que les petits changements sur Drago prévus ici te plaisent !

 **mama :** Merci pour ta review ! Ravie que tu trouves mon idée originale. Pour la suite de ta remarque, je ne dirai rien, bien évidemment. J'espère juste que ça te plaira !

 **Cecile :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements/compliments. Et oui, ça m'amuse de voir Drago ramer pour la pousser à s'évader alors qu'on sait très bien qu'elle ne le ferai pas, ah ah. Et oui, cette fois Théo n'est pas son grand copain. J'aime bien changer les différentes relations, comme tu le sais ;) Les choses évoluent doucement entre Drago et Hermione mais t'inquiète, c'est bien une Dramione que je fais ^^ Merci encore et à bientôt.

Ah oui, globalement **vous avez eu l'air d'apprécier le point de vue de Drago** (enfin, surtout de Lulu ^^) **sur le sexe avant le mariage et j'en suis super contente** ! Je sais que ce n'est pas le "traitement" habituel de Drago dans les fanfics et j'en suis donc vachement soulagée. Et je rassure celleux qui ne m'auraient pas fait la remarque mais n'en aurait pas pensé moins : **Drago est clairement un gros connard avec Pansy** ^^

 **Je sais que les choses se mettent lentement en place entre Drago et Hermione mais ça arrive.** Doucement mais sûrement ;)

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Elise et Karine pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son oeuvre sans qui rien de tout ça n'existerait.**

 **Merci encore de me suivre et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione a été enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur et mise en isolement pendant un mois. A son retour à Poudlard, elle a été reçue dans le bureau de Rogue, avec Malefoy. Il leur a révélé qu'Hermione descendait d'une grande famille de Sang-pur du côté de son grand-père maternel et qu'ils allaient suivre des cours particuliers tous les deux. Lors d'une tentative d'évasion, Hagrid a appris à Hermione qu'elle était soumise à un sort de localisation : si elle s'évade pour rejoindre ses amis, elle révélera aux Mangemorts leur position. Elle décide donc de rester à Poudlard pour mener la rébellion en interne avec Neville et Luna. Drago a pour mission de découvrir ce qu'Hermione sait sur Harry et, éventuellement, de l'attirer du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais lui semble plutôt disposé à la pousser à s'évader pour qu'elle trahisse la position de ses amis._  
 _Côté chasse aux horcruxes, Ginny est avec Harry et Ron et ils ont déjà récupéré le médaillon._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 11 : Changements d'ambiance…**

Une fois de plus, le temps s'écoulait à une lenteur désespérante et rester sans nouvelles de ses amis mettait les nerfs d'Hermione à rude épreuve.

La retenue de Neville et Luna dans la forêt interdite s'était plutôt bien passée, Hagrid s'étant contenté de les emmener nourrir les Sombrals. Hermione s'était sentie soulagée lorsque son camarade de Maison lui avait raconté sa soirée, chassant ainsi le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que ses amis avaient été punis pour l'avoir couverte lors de sa fouille avortée du bureau de Rogue.

Hermione avait été sur le qui-vive pendant plusieurs jours suite à cette aventure, s'attendant notamment à des remarques de Malefoy, mais ce dernier avait continué de la traiter avec un mélange d'indifférence et de taquinerie. Il agissait avec elle de façon bien trop sympathique mais la jeune fille avait renoncé à y chercher une explication. Après tout, subir la mauvaise humeur du Préfet des Serpentard était une chose en moins à gérer et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne vit pas qu'elle avait dépassé le local où elle retrouvait habituellement Malefoy pour leurs cours particuliers et se retrouva dans un couloir des cachots peu fréquenté. Elle regarda avec attention autour d'elle pour se repérer et entendit quelques grognements émaner d'une salle de classe sur sa gauche. Interpellée, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils et s'approcha doucement de la porte entrouverte afin de voir ce qui provoquait ce bruit. Ce qu'elle vit par l'entrebâillement de la porte la statufia sur place : Malefoy était debout contre une table, en appui sur ses deux bras, la tête penchée en arrière pendant qu'une élève de Poufsouffle, si Hermione se fiait à sa tenue, était occupée à genoux entre ses jambes. Aucun doute n'était permis quant à la nature exacte de leur activité.

Hermione recula doucement, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise et s'éloigna rapidement de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister malgré elle. Au bout de plusieurs mètres, elle se mit à courir et passa devant son local de cours particuliers sans s'arrêter. Elle finit par se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Au diable leur fichu cours ! Pas moyen qu'elle côtoie Malefoy après avoir assisté à _ça._ Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face !

Bien qu'encore vierge et même si Poudlard ne dispensait pas de cours d'éducation sexuelle, Hermione n'était pas naïve. Enfin, elle savait que ce genre de choses se faisait mais de là à le voir, comme ça, en direct… Et aux dernières nouvelles, Malefoy n'avait même pas de petite amie ! Non mais quelle fille pouvait faire ça à un type comme Malefoy ?! Ok, elle avait déjà entendu Lavande et Parvati bavasser à propos de son physique apparemment avantageux mais quand même ! Et puis bon, il y avait des endroits pour faire ce genre de choses… Et une salle de classe n'en était certainement pas un !

Par Merlin, Hermione espérait qu'il ne la forçait pas, au moins ! Pousserait-il le vice jusqu'à contraindre une fille à lui faire ce genre de choses ? Elle n'avait même pas vu le visage de l'élève et ne pourrait donc pas vérifier auprès d'elle si tout était ok… Mais non, Malefoy était un petit con arrogant mais pas un violeur… Et après tout, deux personnes pouvaient tout à fait s'amuser sans que ça implique quoi que ce soit d'autre que du plaisir… Ce n'était pas parce que ce n'était pas dans sa vision des choses que ça ne se faisait pas.

Hermione passa une main lasse sur son visage pour tenter de chasser cette vision de son esprit. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle préférait attendre que Ron réalise enfin à quel point elle tenait à lui pour découvrir avec lui cet aspect des relations… humaines… qu'il en était forcément de même pour les autres. Ron… Et si Lavande et lui, lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble, avaient… ? Non ! Hermione chassa cette pensée d'un petit mouvement d'épaules et sortit un livre de son sac afin de se changer les idées. Tant pis pour Malefoy et leur cours particulier. Si on lui posait des questions elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'elle devait finir son devoir pour le cours d'Art de la Magie Noire de l'après-midi.

.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! râla Malefoy à voix basse, interrompant ainsi sa lecture un moment plus tard.

\- Je lis, ça se voit, non ? répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attends dans notre local pour notre C.P. !

\- Oui et bien tu as visiblement compris notre dernière leçon d'Arithmancie et je n'ai toujours pas prévu de m'initier à la magie noire donc je m'occupe autrement.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix, peut-être ?!

\- Écoute, Malefoy, je n'ai pas envie de te voir aujourd'hui, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse. J'en ai marre de cette surveillance constante… Tu ne peux pas me laisser souffler un peu ?

\- Et moi, tu crois que ça m'amuse de voir ta tête sans arrêt, peut-être ?

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire…

\- Ecoute, Granger, reprit Malefoy d'une voix radoucie. Je t'assure que tout ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi mais si on ne va pas à notre C.P. ensemble, on va avoir des problèmes. Tous les deux. Donc, s'il-te-plaît, bouge de là et viens avec moi. Promis, je te ficherai la paix.

Hermione le dévisagea, interdite.

\- Tu es franchement bizarre en ce moment… Je n'aime pas quand tu es sympa comme ça, ça me fait limite peur… lui avoua-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

Malefoy ricana avant de répondre :

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, ça me fait flipper tout autant. Mais viens avec moi où je vais encore être convoqué par Rogue…

Comment ça, encore ?! Malefoy serait surveillé également ? Mais que se passait-il dans cette école, à la fin ?! Pourquoi cette année était-elle si étrange ? L'aurait-elle été tout autant si Ron et Harry avaient été à ses côtés ?! Pourquoi Malefoy ne l'insultait-il plus ? Était-ce lié à son nouveau pseudo-statut de sang ? Est-ce que ça cachait autre chose ? Il lui avait dit qu'il l'embêtait habituellement pour toucher Harry et Ron, aurait-il dit la vérité ? Sa résolution de ne plus chercher à comprendre Malefoy n'avait pas tenue longtemps...

Hermione rassembla ses affaires dans un soupir et se décida à suivre Malefoy jusqu'à leur local. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, elle décida de lui poser une question qui la turlupinait depuis quelques temps…

\- Dis, Malefoy, pourquoi t'es aussi sympa avec moi en ce moment ? Tu ne m'as pas dénoncée à Rogue dans son bureau, tu ne m'insultes plus… Bon, tu as aussi essayé de me soumettre à l'Impérium, mais à part ça, tu…

\- Ça ne m'amuse plus, la coupa-t-il. Te mépriser demande nettement plus d'énergie que je n'en ai pour l'instant. Et puis, après tout, tu n'es plus une Sang-de-Bourbe alors…

\- Pff, tu es toujours un connard toi, par contre, répliqua-t-elle avec humeur.

Malefoy se contenta d'hausser les épaules en réponse.

Ça aussi, c'était étrange. Elle venait de l'insulter et il ne réagissait pas plus ? Ils passèrent devant le local où Neville et Nott étaient occupés avec leur cours particulier mais ils ne les virent pas passer tant ils étaient occupés à discuter. Discuter ! Neville était visiblement en train de bavarder avec Nott ! Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? La dernière fois qu'ils en avaient parlé, Neville lui avait dit que Nott se limitait au strict minimum niveau communication… Mais il était vrai aussi qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils profiteraient des CP pour tenter de soutirer des infos aux Serpentard… Inquiète pour ses amis depuis l'article du Chicaneur sur la tentative d'enlèvement d'Ombrage et perturbée par l'attitude de Malefoy, Hermione avait totalement zappé cet aspect de leur plan…

\- Tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? Une trêve me plairait bien…

Surpris, il pila net au milieu du couloir puis lui fit un petit sourire en coin avant d'hocher la tête pour signaler son accord et reprit son chemin.

Après tout, peu importaient les raisons pour lesquelles il était sympa avec elle en ce moment, il était grand temps qu'elle en profite.

.

.

\- Alors, ce C.P. ? lui chuchota Neville alors qu'ils attendaient pour entrer dans la classe d'Art de la magie noire.

\- Pas ici… Carrow va bientôt arriver.

\- Oui tu as raison, pardon…

Sur ce, Amycus Carrow arriva et les élèves s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, Hermione à côté de Malefoy.

\- Comme on se retrouve… la taquina-t-il.

\- Oh oui, ça faisait tellement longtemps, retorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Malefoy lui rendit un sourire amusé avant de sortir ses affaires. Sérieusement, un Malefoy aimable était vraiment déstabilisant…

\- Bien, entama le professeur Carrow. Aujourd'hui j'ai prévu un programme très sympa pour vous ! On va faire un peu de pratique !

Quelques murmures plus ou moins inquiets se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que le professeur réclame à nouveau le silence.

\- Comme vous le savez déjà, ma sœur et moi sommes également responsables de la discipline dans cette école et je dois vous avouer que ce n'est pas une mince affaire ! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

D'un coup de baguette, Amycus Carrow ouvrit une porte latérale et quatre élèves de Serdaigle de deuxième ou troisième année pénétrèrent dans la salle en baissant la tête et en traînant les pieds.

\- Allons, allons ! Un peu d'enthousiasme mes chers ! Vous allez participer à la formation de futurs Mangemorts, c'est un honneur ! Vous devriez être fiers !

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! chuchota Hermione à Malefoy.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais venant de ce taré, je m'attends au pire… lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Une bouffée d'angoisse gagna Hermione. Juste. Elle avait oublié que Malefoy n'aimait pas les Carrow et ce n'était pas bon signe. Pas du tout.

\- Alors… M. Rusard a surpris ces quatre élèves dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et comme j'avais prévu d'entamer la pratique, j'ai trouvé que tout ça tombait à pic !

Hermione avait peur de comprendre où leur professeur voulait en venir… Il n'allait quand même pas leur demander de s'exercer sur des élèves quand même ?!

\- Donc ! reprit le professeur Carrow. C'est quand même incroyable qu'en dernière année à Poudlard et à l'approche des ASPIC, la grande majorité d'entre vous n'ait jamais lancé un des Trois Grands Sortilèges !

\- C'est quoi, ça ?! marmonna Hermione.

\- La façon dont le Maître nomme les Sortilèges Impardonnables, lui répondit Malefoy.

\- Tu es sérieux, là ?!

\- Ouep…

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger…

Malefoy haussa les épaules avant de reprendre :

\- Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu sais lancer l'Impérium et je ne pense pas que cet idiot de Carrow commencera par le Doloris…

\- Mais c'est interdit !

\- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger, la dernière fois, railla-t-il.

\- C'était différent !

\- Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?

\- Bon, les tourtereaux, les interrompit le professeur Carrow, faisant ainsi ricaner une bonne partie de la classe. Vu que mon cours a l'air de vous passionner, on va commencer avec vous ! M. Malefoy, Miss Granger, qui commence ?

\- Honneur aux dames, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire moqueur sous le regard meurtrier d'Hermione.

\- Hors de question que je lance un tel sortilège sur des élèves innocents ! déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé, Miss Granger, la reprit le professeur Carrow. Vous êtes là pour apprendre et non pour faire votre intéressante. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va commencer doucement avec l'Impérium. Le Doloris sera pour plus tard.

Les quatre élèves blanchirent subitement, tremblant de peur.

\- Il n'en… commença Hermione.

\- Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ou quoi ?! l'interrompit Neville, à la surprise générale.

\- Pardon ?! s'offusqua l'enseignant.

\- Vous pensez sérieusement que nous allons nous entraîner à jeter des Sortilèges Impardonnables sur des gosses qui se sont juste promenés dans les couloirs un peu trop tard ?! Vous êtes encore plus bête que vous en avez l'air !

\- Neville ! souffla Hermione qui était assise derrière lui. Arrête…

\- Et bien, M. Londubat, si vous étiez candidat pour l'exercice, il fallait vous manifester plus tôt, rétorqua leur enseignant avec un regard mauvais. M. Londubat, approchez. M. Crabbe, je vous en prie.

\- Ferme-la et reste tranquille, gronda Malefoy à côté d'Hermione en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est envenimer la situation…

Surprise, Hermione ne bougea pas un muscle, comme stupefixée.

\- Mais suis-je bête ?! reprit Carrow d'une voix doucereuse. M. Crabbe maîtrise déjà l'Impérium. Et si vous initiez M. Londubat au Doloris, à la place ? Après tout, c'est de famille, il me semble…

\- Espèce d'immonde bâ… commença Neville avant de tomber sous le sort de Crabbe.

Hermione était tétanisée. Amycus Carrow était totalement dingue. Vincent Crabbe aussi ! Il prenait un plaisir manifeste à faire souffrir Neville.

\- Par Merlin, je crois que je vais vomir… marmonna Hermione.

\- Reprends-toi, Granger, c'est bientôt fini, lui répondit Malefoy, la main toujours sur sa cuisse pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Je pense que ça suffira, M. Crabbe reprit Amycus Carrow. M. Londubat, libérez donc la place.

Neville se traina tant bien que mal sur le côté de la salle, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements qui le secouaient encore.

\- Bien ! Je disais donc Impérium sur les élèves ayant enfreint le règlement. Quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à en redire ?

Pas un bruit se fit entendre. Les élèves de Serdaigle semblaient totalement pétrifiés et les Gryffondor et les Serpentard les regardaient avec inquiétude, impatience ou indifférence selon les élèves.

\- Hors de question que je fasse ça… balbutia Hermione…

\- Ils ne sont que quatre… pas assez pour tout le monde, fais-le sur moi, ce ne sera pas la première fois… lui proposa Malefoy à voix basse.

\- Tu es sérieux, là ?!

\- Tu préfères essayer sur eux ?

\- Non… bien sûr que non… mais… et toi ?

\- Ne résiste pas, cette fois et promis, je ne t'humilierai pas trop…

\- Mais…

\- Tu veux vraiment en discuter maintenant ?

\- Non… mais… pourquoi ?

\- Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien, répondit Malefoy avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son condisciple venant de lui jeter le sort.

.

A la fin du cours, Hermione se hâta de rejoindre Neville afin de l'accompagner dans leur salle commune. Son ami avait refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie, arguant qu'il avait juste besoin de repos. Aucun élève de leur promotion n'osait parler ; la Salle des Gryffondor avait rarement été aussi calme.

\- Ça va aller, Nev' ? lui demanda Hermione avec une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, oui. C'est juste le contre-coup…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire un truc pareil ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser nous forcer à jeter un Impardonnable sur les petits sans rien dire… Et si je n'avais rien dit, je sais très bien que tu l'aurais fait. Mieux vaut moi que toi… répondit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est dangereux, Neville, ça aurait pu très mal se finir !

\- Ouais, je sais… je suis même très bien placé pour le savoir…

Hermione ne répondit rien, se contentant de rougir en lui serrant doucement l'épaule en un geste de réconfort.

\- Si tu veux bien m'excuser, Hermione, je crois que je vais aller dormir…

\- Bien sûr… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

\- Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est qu'on vire ces putains de Mangemorts de notre château, répondit Neville avant de monter les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

Hermione s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Elle avait eu tellement peur ! Neville avait été si courageux ! Autant il pouvait être maladroit et distrait par moments, autant ce genre d'attitude clamait haut et fort qu'il avait définitivement sa place dans la Maison de Godric Gryffondor.

La jeune fille repensa alors à l'attitude de Malefoy durant le cours d'Art de la Magie Noire. Il l'avait empêchée de se mêler de l'altercation entre Neville et leur professeur, la protégeant ainsi des conséquences qui en auraient irrémédiablement découlé. Il avait également posé sa main sur sa cuisse. Hermione pouvait encore en ressentir la présence si elle fermait les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Ok, elle lui avait proposé une trêve le matin même mais de là à la protéger de la sorte, il y avait un monde !

L'image de Malefoy appuyé sur cette table avec cette élève entre ses jambes se rappela à son bon souvenir et un frisson parcourut son corps. Pourquoi penser à lui de la sorte ? Pourquoi penser à lui tout court ? Hermione devait arrêter de se laisser distraire par les magouilles et autres manigances de ce stupide Serpentard et se pencher plus sérieusement sur ce qui importait réellement à savoir : récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor, obtenir des informations sur les horcruxes, découvrir comment les détruire et trouver un moyen de communiquer avec ses amis ou, à défaut, avec l'Ordre.

* * *

.

* * *

Hum et bien voilà...

Comme je le disais, ce n'est pas parce que Malefoy ne couche pas qu'il ne prend pas de bon temps, hein ;)

Je sais que le titre de ce chapitre est pourri mais l'ambiance change doucement au sein de château, non ? Carrow qui commence à se servir des élèves comme cobayes, Neville qui commence à se rebeller publiquement et Drago qui... et bien qui protège notre petite Hermione, hé hé.

A la base, je devais enchaîner sur un chapitre Ginny mais sérieusement, je ne pouvais pas laisser l'attitude de Malefoy sans explication... j'ai donc écrit un chapitre de plus du point de vue de Drago pour expliquer un peu ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa petite tête à ce moment-là. Y a des faits qui ne peuvent pas restés trop mystérieux.

Et donc, prochaine fois, on retrouve Drago.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et pour citer Karine, une de mes relectrices : Contact entre Drago et Hermione, hiiiiiii enfin ! Il commence à réussir à l'amadouer

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça et à tout bientôt !


	12. Introspection

**Bonjour à vous !**

Vous savez quoi ? **Samedi je vais à mon tout premier bal de sorciers** , à Ittre, en Belgique. J'ai super hâte ! Y en a parmi vous qui ont prévu d'y aller ? En parlant de ça, j'ai vu dans les stats que j'avais des du monde entier ! Si ça vous dit, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir **d'où vous me lisez** :)

Sinon que dire de plus à part **merci** , pour ne pas changer ? Vous êtes vraiment des au top et j'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir ! Franchement, merci de me lire et de me le faire savoir !

Apparemment, **la réaction de Drago envers Hermione** a pas mal interpellé... Est-il sincère ou est-ce une manoeuvre de plus de sa part pour tenter de gagner sa confiance ? Et bien vous le saurez dans le chapitre ci-dessous que j'ai rédigé exprès pour éclaircir tout ça alors qu'il n'était pas prévu. Donc pas de grosses scènes d'action (de toute façon, je n'en ai jamais vraiment non plus ^^) mais on avance niveau... qu'est-ce que ce fichu blondinet a dans la tête ! Et en plus, vous aurez du Blaisou, que demander de plus ?

 **RARA :**

 **Marylou** : Et oui, ça bouge enfin un peu par chez eux. Alors, Drago, sincère dans son désir de la protéger ou pas ? Suspense (de courte durée, certes ^^).

 **dramione love** : merci beaucoup, j'en suis heureuse !

 **Cecile** : Franchement, je comprends qu'elle soit gênée ! Je suis adulte et pourtant, quand j'ai surpris deux étudiants à s'envoyer en l'air dans la sortie de secours de ma biblio, bah j'ai été rudement gênée aussi (sans doute moins qu'eux, remarque XD). Je ne pense pas que les Carrow trouveront grâce à tes yeux ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements en tout cas.

 **Et merci à tou-te-s pour toutes vos reviews *coeur***

 **Et merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert, Elise et Karine pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour l'ensemble de toute sa magie.**

 **Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione a été enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur et mise en isolement pendant un mois avant de retourner à Poudlard. Là, Rogue lui a appris qu'une enquête avait révélé un ancêtre Sang-pur du côté de sa mère et que pour la remettre à niveau en Art de la magie noire, elle allait devoir suivre des cours particuliers avec Malefoy. Ceux-ci ne se passent pas très bien pour l'instant. Drago a pour mission de découvrir ce qu'Hermione sait sur les agissements d'Harry qui est porté disparu avec Ron et Ginny (ils chassent les horcruxes, au cas où, et ont déjà récupéré le médaillon ^^) mais il n'est pas spécialement emballé par tout ça même s'il croit toujours en la suprématie des Sang-pur, évidemment (c'est surtout Hermione qui lui tape sur le système ;) )._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 12 : Introspection**

Cela faisait à présent deux bonnes heures que Drago était dans son lit, se retournant sans cesse dans de vaines tentatives pour trouver le sommeil. La journée avait été éprouvante et les différents événements repassaient en boucle dans son esprit. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Il avait retrouvé Marylin Stebbins, une Poufsouffle de sixième année, dans les cachots où elle s'était évertuée à le mettre de bonne humeur mais il était rapidement redescendu de son petit nuage quand Granger ne s'était pas pointée à leur cours particulier.

Cette dernière n'avait pas été très difficile à retrouver mais sa petite saute d'humeur avait bien failli leur causer des problèmes. Rogue ne lui en avait pas reparlé mais Drago savait pertinemment qu'il les tenait à l'œil.

Comme promis, il l'avait laissée tranquille lorsqu'ils étaient retournés dans leur local attitré, se perdant lui-même dans ses pensées. Son père n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa lettre concernant le soi-disant enlèvement d'Ombrage. _« Si l'information avait été pertinente, je t'en aurais parlé moi-même »_. Voici tout ce qu'il avait obtenu. Drago ne savait pas exactement si son père refusait de lui en parler ou s'il ne l'ignorait pas tout simplement lui-même, écarté volontairement des informations importantes… Après tout, les Malefoy n'étaient plus dans les bonnes grâces du Lord depuis un moment et il ne serait pas étonnant que Lucius ne soit plus dans les confidences de leur Maître.

Il était tellement las de toutes ces histoires. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas redevenir comme avant ? Certes, il se retrouvait à côtoyer des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Sang-Mêlés au quotidien mais au moins, l'influence des Malefoy sur le monde magique était réelle et concrète. A présent, ils en étaient réduits à suivre les ordres de Mangemorts totalement dingues… Si au moins leurs directives venaient du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, il pourrait le comprendre, mais devoir obéir à de simples sbires qui s'inclinaient devant son père avant le retour de leur Maître le rendait malade. Les Malefoy étaient unis aux Black et leurs lignées avaient toujours été pures, ils méritaient nettement plus de considération et de déférence.

Une fois de plus, Drago se retourna en soupirant. Il repensa à cet abruti fini d'Amycus Carrow... Comme il l'avait avoué à Granger, il détestait viscéralement les jumeaux Carrow. Ils étaient méchants, vicieux et totalement pervers. Depuis que le Lord avait fait du Manoir Malefoy son QG, il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de les voir à l'œuvre. Régulièrement, ils rapportaient de tout le Royaume-Uni de pauvres Moldus ou nés-Moldus sur lesquels ils faisaient diverses expériences afin d'analyser la composition de leur sang, Alecto ayant argué que ça lui servirait à préparer ses cours… Sans oublier que leur présence lui rappelait sans cesse cette fameuse nuit en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

Drago ne comprenait pas comment on avait pu les autoriser à œuvrer dans une école ! Certes, ils étaient tous censés être des sorciers d'ascendance pure mais quand même ! Mettre de tels psychopathes au milieu de centaines d'enfants allait forcément dégénérer. Il pouvait encore entendre les cris qui avaient retentis dans le Manoir tout l'été au rythme de leurs expériences morbides.

C'est pourquoi il était intervenu lors du cours d'Art de la Magie Noire pour empêcher Granger de se révolter. Certes, elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'agacer au plus haut point mais il était hors de question qu'il la laisse entre les mains de ce dingue d'Amycus Carrow. Londubat pouvait d'ailleurs s'estimer heureux de s'en être sorti avec un simple Doloris. Certes, ça faisait affreusement mal sur le moment mais si le sorcier qui lançait le sort n'en abusait pas, on s'en remettait assez vite. Drago était bien placé pour le savoir pour y avoir goûté après avoir échoué à tuer Dumbledore.

Avec le recul, c'était un maigre prix à payer pour avoir été responsable de la mort de cet homme. Certes, c'était Rogue qui l'avait finalement tué mais que se serait-il passé, au final, si Drago n'avait pas fait pénétrer les Mangemorts au sein du château ? Malheureusement, il ne le saurait jamais.

A présent, Dumbledore était mort, Rogue était le directeur de Poudlard et les Carrow y prenaient de plus en plus leurs aises.

Après s'être retourné une dernière fois dans son lit, Drago décida de se lever et de rejoindre sa salle commune. Quitte à subir une insomnie, autant la mettre à profit en se montrant productif. Après tout, il avait du retard dans son travail scolaire. Il eut une pensée amusée pour Granger, se demandant la tête qu'elle ferait si elle le surprenait à faire ses devoirs en pleine nuit.

.

.

\- Drago… Hey, mec, réveille-toi, tu baves ! le houspilla Blaise en lui secouant l'épaule.

\- Un Malefoy ne bave pas, grommela Drago en relevant la tête avant de jeter un regard noir à son ami.

\- Et bien, ça y ressemble vachement alors, se moqua-t-il. Et oui, je sais, tu m'emmerdes.

Drago se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en grognant avant de fermer le livre sur lequel il s'était visiblement endormi.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 7h30. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais aller manger un morceau et te laver avant d'aller en cours.

\- Ouais, merci…

\- Dis, Granger déteint sur toi ou quoi ? Depuis quand tu te relèves la nuit pour bosser ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, expliqua Drago en haussant les épaules.

\- Mouais… Tu sais que je suis derrière toi en cours d'Art de la Magie Noire ?

\- Et… ? En quoi cette information est-elle intéressante ?

\- Tu peux me dire ce que ta main faisait sur la cuisse de Granger, hier ?

\- N'importe quoi ! T'as dû rêver, mon pauvre…

\- Oh que non, ce n'est pas un truc que j'aurais imaginé voir un jour, même dans mes rêves les plus étranges… Mais tu sais ce qui est encore plus étrange ?

\- Dis-moi, Ô Grand Sage ? railla Drago.

\- Elle n'a pas cherché à la retirer…

Sur ces derniers mots, Blaise sortit de la Salle Commune des Serpentard laissant Drago seul face à cette information. Par Salazar, mais il avait raison ! Lui avait agi ainsi afin de l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi mais pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé faire sans réagir ?! Et quelques heures plus tôt, elle lui proposait une trêve ? Mais à quel jeu jouait-elle ?

Drago devait bien reconnaître que Granger était franchement étrange depuis son retour à Poudlard. Non seulement elle n'avait pas essayé de s'enfuir pour rejoindre ses amis mais elle prenait aussi de plus en plus de risques… Ce message inscrit sur le mur du deuxème étage, la diversion pour pouvoir fouiller le bureau de Rogue, sa façon d'agir avec lui… Et Potter qui de son côté tentait d'enlever Ombrage… Ces fichus Gryffondor préparaient quelque chose de louche, il en aurait cassé sa baguette ! Mais quoi ? Obtenir cette information permettrait-il à sa famille de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Lord ? Drago était persuadé qu'il serait plus simple de la pousser à fuir afin qu'elle trahisse la cachette de ses amis mais peut-être serait-il plus pertinent de savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient ?

En tout cas, en la protégeant comme il le faisait depuis quelques temps, d'abord dans le bureau de Rogue puis la veille lors du cours de Carrow, Drago marquait des points et plaçait doucement ses pions. Ça faisait d'ailleurs un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés tous les deux… Enfin, dans un sens. Le ton avait toujours un peu tendance à monter entre eux mais au moins, ils ne s'insultaient ni ne se menaçaient plus. Et ça, vu leur passif, c'était une sacrée avancée.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle joue au même genre de jeu que lui ? Malgré tous les défauts qu'il lui attribuait, Granger était loin d'être bête et il était tout à fait possible qu'elle cherche également à se rapprocher de lui afin de lui soutirer des informations… Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance car obtenir sa confiance sans lui accorder la sienne serait nettement plus délicat que ce qu'il avait imaginé à la base.

.

.

\- Tiens, Granger, ça faisait longtemps, la salua Drago en s'installant à ses côtés pour le cours de potions.

\- Ça y est, tu as un cours sans moi et tu es déjà tout perdu ? se moqua-t-elle en réponse.

\- Attends, tu sais ce qu'on dit, _Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé._

\- Depuis quand tu cites des poètes moldus ?! s'étonna Granger.

\- Aaah tant de naïveté, c'est mignon… C'est pour ça que les Sang-Pur seront toujours supérieurs ! Lamartine n'a jamais été moldu !

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Et oui, c'est ça d'avoir été élevée comme une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu penses tout savoir et en fait, non.

\- Va te faire voir ! gronda-t-elle en réponse.

\- Oh ça va, ne le prend pas ainsi ! Tu sais qu'entre nous, c'est un petit nom affectueux.

\- Tu as vraiment un problème ! Tu le sais, ça ?!

\- Un peu de silence, les interrompit Slughorn. Aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler en binôme sur la potion Tue-loup.

\- Mais… Professeur, cette potion est incroyablement difficile… intervint Granger.

\- C'est bien pour ça que vous allez travailler en binôme. Je ne pense pas que M. Malefoy et vous rencontriez le moindre problème, par ailleurs. Vous pouvez aller chercher les ingrédients dans les armoires et ouvrir vos manuels page 182 pour la recette.

\- Ne fais pas une tête pareille, Granger, ça pourrait être pire…

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu pourrais avoir à faire équipe avec Londubat, se moqua-t-il en montrant Neville du doigt.

\- Il n'est pas si mauvais… le défendit-elle sans grande conviction.

\- Même toi tu n'y crois pas, railla-t-il. Et moi, je suis excellent. Miss-Parfaite souhaiterait-elle renoncer à un Optimal ?

\- Tu es décidément bien trop présomptueux….

\- Erreur, je suis juste conscient de mes capacités. Maintenant, Petit Elfe, va donc nous chercher les ingrédients, la provoqua-t-il.

\- Espèce de…

\- Allez Granger, dépêche-toi ! Tu n'as pas envie que Slughorn t'enlève des points pour avoir lambiné, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, pour son plus grand amusement.

.

.

Drago s'installa à côté de Blaise à la table des Serpentard dans la Grande Salle avant de se servir à manger en silence.

\- Alors ? lui demanda son ami à voix basse au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Alors quoi ? répondit Drago sur le même ton.

\- Vous avez pas mal parlé, en potions, Granger et toi…

\- On devait faire équipe pour cette fichue potion, on aurait difficilement pu faire autrement, se défendit Drago.

\- A d'autres ! Je t'ai même vu lui sourire !

\- Tu n'as pas fini de nous observer ? On t'a demandé de me surveiller ou quoi ?!

\- Non, ça m'amuse juste de te voir galérer pour tenter de gagner sa sympathie. Tu es bien conscient qu'elle ne te fera jamais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est quoi ton objectif ? De m'ôter tout espoir de réussir ma mission ? gronda Drago en retour.

\- Bien sûr que non. J'essaie juste de t'aider à y voir plus clair et de t'empêcher d'imaginer n'importe quoi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as affreusement tendance à sous-estimer les autres, Malefoy. Si tu veux obtenir un résultat avec elle, il va falloir agir autrement.

\- J'agis déjà autrement ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sympa avec une fille !

\- Granger n'est pas le genre de fille qui se laissera amadouer par tes belles paroles, mec. Il lui faudra des actes.

\- Beurk, hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec elle ! Elle est moins chiante que ce que je pensais mais n'abuse pas !

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça, abruti. Si tu veux gagner sa confiance, il va falloir y mettre du tien !

\- Si tu as l'air si sûr de la marche à suivre, tu devrais peut-être t'en occuper toi-même ! répondit Drago, légèrement agressif.

\- Certainement pas ! Je suis très bien où je suis à faire ce que j'ai à faire. Chacun sa merde, mec !

Drago ne répondit rien, préférant réfléchir à ce que les propos de son ami impliquaient, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Granger ne succomberait jamais à son charme, elle était trop intelligente et intègre pour ça.

S'il voulait se rapprocher réellement d'elle afin qu'elle lui confie des choses, il allait devoir faire le premier pas. Réellement. Mais que pourrait-il lui confier sans trahir son Maître ? Quel était son objectif principal ? Rogue lui avait dit qu'elle connaissait les plans de Potter. Il devait donc la faire parler et non pas la pousser à s'évader comme il l'avait initialement envisagé. Le meilleur moyen serait certainement de lui faire croire qu'il souhaitait rejoindre ces abrutis de l'Ordre mais ça, elle ne le croirait jamais…

Par contre, elle pourrait croire en une certaine neutralité de sa part. Après tout, il l'avait déjà aidée en ne la dénonçant pas à Rogue ou en l'empêchant d'intervenir dans le cours d'Art de la Magie Noire… De plus, elle n'avait pas l'air emballée par l'idée de partir d'ici… La solution serait peut-être de lui révéler la présence du sort de localisation… Ainsi, elle lui ferait certainement un minimum confiance et serait également obligée de rester ici, lui donnant tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour la pousser à se confier ne serait-ce qu'un peu...

Oui, cette stratégie lui semblait assez plausible et réalisable. Il allait trahir un petit secret pour en obtenir de plus gros.

* * *

.

* * *

Ça cogite, ça cogite !

Et ça évolue doucement, non ? Au moins, ils ne sont plus en train de s'insulter... Enfin, presque XD

Alors le petit **Drago était sincère dans son envie de la protéger**. Et oui. Et oui, les Carrow sont pires que ce que vous pensiez... En même temps, pour demander à des élèves de jeter des Impardonnables sur d'autres, faut pas être très net...

Mais Drago va tenter de changer de stratégie... Enfin, les conséquences de cette introspection ne seront pas pour tout de suite parce que **la semaine prochaine, nous allons à Godric's Hollow**. Et oui, déjà...

Plein de coeurs sur vous et **n'hésitez pas à me dire de ce que vous pensez de la tournure des choses, l'évolution de la relation entre Drago et Hermione vous semble plausible ? Trop rapide ? Trop lente ? Quand aurez-vous le fin mot sur son statut de Sang ? Drago va-t-il finir par virer côté Ordre ? Avez-vous repéré les quelques infos que j'ai déjà semées pour la suite de l'histoire ?**

Bref, pour citer les potes d'Olivia Newton John et John Travolta : **tell me more, tell me more** :p

 **Bises sur vous !**


	13. Godric's Hollow

**Salut à vous !**

Je vous avais dit la semaine passée que je devais aller à un **bal HP** ce weekend... Et bien, malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu y aller. L'amie avec qui je devais m'y rendre est tombée malade à vomir partout. Ouin. Mais bon, en compensation je vais m'offrir le tome 3 illustré par Jim Kay, donc ça remonte bien le moral ^^.

Petit coup de gueule "perso" aussi... Sur une des nombreuses pages FB dédiées à HP, une pseudo-copine a été **vomir sur les fanfictions et leurs auteur-e-s** arguant que nous manquions tout simplement de respect envers l'oeuvre originale... J'ai été vraiment blessée par ses propos et le venin s'en déversant (elle n'est d'ailleurs plus dans mes amies, elle savait très bien que j'en écris :p). On a le droit de ne pas aimer les fanfictions, je respecte cela, chacun ses goûts mais cracher ainsi sur toute une communauté... **Pour moi, les auteur-e-s que je "connais", avec qui je parle et échange respectent particulièrement l'oeuvre de Rowling. Sans elle, nos histoires n'existeraient pas !** Enfin, vous le savez, je le répète assez, mais je tiens vraiment à rester la plus fidèle possible au canon et à l'histoire de base, même si je fais évoluer le tout en Dramione...

 **Et donc, pour tout ça, merci encore pour vos fantastiques reviews qui me prouvent que je ne suis pas totalement dingue ou auto-suffisante avec mes humbles petites histoires.**

D'ailleurs, en parlant de respecter l'oeuvre originale, gros point du dernier tome à l'ordre du jour : **Godric's Hollow.** J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira !

 **Mais avant : RARA :**

 **Mama :** C'est quoi au juste ton truc avec la virginité d'Hermione ? Parce que déjà avec JUP, tu venais avec ça... Si tu veux, dans Nouvelle page ou Un weekend pour tout changer, elle ne l'est pas. Enfin, je le répète assez, mais je fais tout pour être la plus fidèle aux bouquins et je suis désolée si tu ne partages pas mon point de vue sur la question mais je ne vois pas comment ni quand ou avec qui elle aurait pu perdre sa virginité dans un tel contexte... Après, y a des histoires où elle couche avec plus ou moins de gens à Poudlard, y en a que j'ai appréciées d'ailleurs, mais pour moi, dans cette histoire (ou dans JUP), je ne le vois pas du tout ainsi. J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira car, au final, la virginité d'Hermione n'est qu'un détail dans tout ce que j'essaie de mettre en place.

 **dramione love :** merci !

 **Betameche :** Merci beaucoup ! J'aime bien alterner les points de vue ainsi même si ça me complique souvent la vie ! Et oui, notre Drago cogite pas mal aussi, au final. Mais bon, pour être un Serpentard rusé, il faut bien un minimum de réflexion, non ? ^^ Et coucou à la Bretagne alors !

 **Cecile :** Hello ! Ça t'intrigue, hein, de savoir comment je vais faire évoluer tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas le chapitre d'aujourd'hui qui va aider à faire avancer le côté Dramione de l'histoire, ah ah. Mais ça va venir, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça a déjà commencé, si tu regardes bien. Je rappelle qu'au chapitre 2, Drago l'étranglait à moitié et elle le frappait dans les parties... et là, il la protège des Carrow et elle se laisse toucher ! Mais je trouve ça coule si ces changements passent tout seuls, ça prouve que c'est tout en douceur comme je l'espère :)  
J'aime aussi ce Blaise... et c'est pas fini ;) Mais je n'en dirai pas plus !  
Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt :) **  
**

 **Guest :** Sorry, t'as pas mis de nom :/ Je suis très contente que tu aimes mon récit et que tu attendes la suite avec impatience. En effet, un Dramione crédible en tentant de respecter l'histoire de base n'est pas facile et donc moi ravie que toi tu aimes ! A bientôt !

 **DroCo17 :** Coucou à La Rochelle ! Et bien, je suis particulièrement touchée par ta review si tu en laisses peu :) Je n'en demande pas à chaque chapitre (même si ça me fait super plaisir hein, je ne vais pas mentir ^^) mais de temps en temps, c'est très bien aussi ! Et si tu as lu mon petit blabla au dessus, tu comprendras à quel point tes compliments me touchent particulièrement. Merci !

 **Bonne lecture à vous**

 **Et merci à Mery-Alice, Karine et Elise pour leur relecture et à la grande J.K. Rowling sans qui je n'aurais pas d'histoire à vous conter !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione a été enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur et mise en isolement pendant un mois avant d'être envoyée à Poudlard pour suivre sa 7e année. Un sort de localisation l'empêche de fuir pour rejoindre ses amis._  
 _Ginny, qui dansait avec Harry lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts, se retrouve mêlée à la chasse aux horcruxes. En se réfugiant au Square Grimmaurd, Kreattur leur a appris que Regulus avait récupéré le vrai médaillon de Serpentard. Harry, Ron et Ginny tentent d'enlever Ombrage pour le reprendre et, si la mission ne se déroule pas selon leurs plans, ils parviennent malgré tout à récupérer l'artefact magique. Malheureusement, ils ne savent pas comment ils vont bien pouvoir le détruire... Ron a été blessé durant leur fuite et à présent, ils errent dans la campagne anglaise._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 13 : Godric's Hollow**

Ginny scrutait les alentours de leur campement, sa baguette à la main et un plaid posé par-dessus ses vêtements chauds pour se protéger du froid. Ron et Harry étaient partis chercher à manger depuis une bonne heure à présent et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Son frère était totalement remis de son désartibulement depuis quelques jours et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils iraient à deux refaire le plein de provisions. C'était en effet relativement inconscient de leur part de laisser Harry se balader seul en terrain inconnu mais Ron ne connaissait pas suffisamment bien le monde moldu pour s'y repérer seul en toute discrétion. Ginny était donc restée au campement, gardant par la même occasion l'horcruxe qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à détruire.

Elle se demanda un instant s'ils n'avaient pas décidé de la laisser derrière eux, jugeant leur quête trop dangereuse pour elle mais le poids du médaillon sur sa poitrine lui rappela que s'ils ne revenaient pas pour elle, ils reviendraient de toute façon pour l'artefact magique.

Ginny avait de plus en plus peur qu'ils finissent par l'abandonner. Elle voyait bien qu'ils étaient inquiets et l'estimaient trop jeune pour être avec eux. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils auraient préféré qu'Hermione soit à sa place mais elle était là et ne renoncerait pas. L'enjeu était beaucoup trop important. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas nier que tout ça lui faisait peur mais la peur n'évitait pas le danger* et elle était déterminée à rester auprès d'eux jusqu'au bout.

Finalement, Harry et Ron finirent par revenir en riant, les bras chargés de victuailles. Ginny fronça légèrement les sourcils à les voir si détendus alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu ?! Vous êtes partis depuis plus d'une heure ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Wooh du calme, sœurette ! répondit Ron, sur la défensive. Y avait des Détraqueurs dans le coin, on a donc dû être un peu prudents, tu comprends…

\- Et c'est ça qui vous fait rire ?! D'avoir dû échapper à des Détraqueurs en territoire moldu ?!

\- Euh, non, Gin'… bafouilla Harry… C'est Ron… il a raconté une blague sur… enfin… euh…

Devant le regard noir que lui jeta la jeune fille, il décida de ne pas poursuivre.

\- Vous êtes totalement inconscients, grommela-t-elle.

Ron et Harry eurent la délicatesse de prendre un air penaud avant d'entrer dans la tente pour déposer les provisions dans le coin cuisine. Ginny les suivit et, voyant ce qu'ils avaient ramené, recommença à rouspéter.

\- Non mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?! Ok, les caramels c'est bon, mais c'est pas ça qui va nous remplir l'estomac ! Et c'est quoi ce livre ?! leur demanda-t-elle agressivement. Comment, par Merlin, avez-vous bien pu mettre la main sur la biographie de Dumbledore ?!

\- Ginny… tu devrais me donner le médaillon, lui répondit Ron.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! cria-t-elle.

\- Bah, tu sais bien, quand tu le portes un peu trop longtemps, tu ressembles de plus en plus à maman et…

\- Il a raison, le soutint Harry. Tu sais que lorsqu'on porte trop ce truc on est plus facilement sur les nerfs… C'est à mon tour...

La jeune fille souffla d'agacement avant de céder à leur requête. Aussitôt, elle sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules et eut un petit sourire contrit.

\- Ok… bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant. Je vais peut-être nous faire un dessert avec ces caramels…

.

.

Le soir était tombé depuis un moment quand Ginny referma le livre qu'elle était en train de consulter. Tout ça était bien trop complexe pour elle. Elle n'avait même pas entendu parler du quart des sorts auxquels cet ouvrage faisait référence. Nul doute qu'Hermione l'ai jugé pertinent mais la benjamine des Weasley n'avait pas les connaissances de son amie pour y décoder toutes les informations qui y étaient reprises.

\- Du nouveau ? lui demanda Harry, Ron étant à l'extérieur en train de monter la garde.

\- Malheureusement, non. Enfin peut-être, mais je ne comprends pas tout, c'est ultra-frustrant…

\- Ce n'est pas grave… tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Si, ça l'est ! Si Hermione avait réussi à s'enfuir avec vous comme vous l'aviez prévu, vous auriez sans doute déjà trouvé une solution ! Et là, on tourne en rond en se refilant ce stupide horcruxe comme des poursuiveurs se passent un souaffle ! C'est terriblement frustrant, je te dis !

\- On ne peut pas savoir où on en serait si Hermione avait été avec nous ! C'est toi qui a permis que Kreattur nous confie ce qu'il savait sur le médaillon et c'est toi qui nous a permis de fuir les Mangemorts avec ton Chauve-furie ! Hermione est très intelligente, c'est vrai, je suis très bien placé pour le savoir. Mais toi, tu l'es aussi, Ginny, ne te sous-estime pas !

\- Je ne comprends rien à ces livres… j'ai beau les lire et les relire sans arrêt, je n'en retire quasiment rien.

\- Il y a différentes formes d'intelligence, tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Hermione tire sa force de ses lectures que tu dois suivre le même chemin…

\- Que faire, alors ? demanda la jeune fille après un soupir las.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

\- J'ai bien une petite idée… Enfin, je ne sais pas si ça va nous aider pour les horcruxes mais… Attends, je vais appeler Ron. J'arrive.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry revint en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

\- Et bien, il était pas trop tôt ! ronchonna-t-il. Il fait un froid de Yeti là-dehors, j'ai bien cru que j'allais perdre mes oreilles !

\- Arrête un peu d'exagérer, Ron-le-Ronchon. Et tu n'avais qu'à prendre la couverture comme Harry et moi le faisons !

\- Ouais mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de ressembler à un rouleau de printemps… Je préfère les manger, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Alors arrête de te plaindre ! lui rétorqua sa sœur.

\- Bon, ça suffit tous les deux, les coupa Harry. Si j'ai fait rentrer Ron, ce n'est pas pour que vous vous chamailliez mais pour vous faire part d'une idée.

\- Pardon, Harry, s'excusa Ginny.

\- Ouais… pardon, grommela Ron à son tour.

\- C'est rien, je commence à être habitué à présent, même si vous êtes chiants à force… Bref, je me disais… quitte à tourner en rond, j'aimerais aller à Godric's Hollow.

\- Sérieusement, s'exclama Ron. Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Et bien… C'est là que tout a commencé, non ? Il y a les tombes de… de mes parents et… leur maison. Dumbledore y a vécu aussi alors… Et Skeeter en parle dans son bouquin…

\- Depuis quand on fait attention aux propos de ce cafard ?! s'étonna Ron.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, tenta de se justifier Harry. Mais apparemment, y a pas mal de trucs liés à Godric's Hollow… Enfin, de toute façon, on transplane de place en place à l'aveuglette depuis des semaines, alors pourquoi pas là-bas ?

\- Et bien… Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait y être… proposa Ron.

\- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit sa sœur. Godric's Hollow a toujours été particulièrement surveillé, justement. J'ai entendu maman et papa en parler un jour. Il y a des charmes précis sur la maison des parents d'Harry et… enfin, en effet, pourquoi pas ?

Harry lui fit un sourire éblouissant, ravi de voir qu'elle était de son côté. Ron, quant à lui, se contenta d'hausser les épaules en marmonnant un « pourquoi pas, après tout ? ».

.

.

Enchantés à la perspective de casser un peu la monotonie de leur quotidien, Ron, Harry et Ginny avaient décidé assez rapidement de plier bagage et de transplaner jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Ginny avait légèrement modifié leurs traits – dont la couleur si caractéristique des cheveux des Weasley- dans l'éventualité où ils tomberaient sur des sorciers de leur connaissance. D'un commun accord, Harry s'était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Avoir envie de bouger un peu ne les empêchait pas d'être un minimum prudents.

\- Bon, par quoi on commence ? demanda Ron quand ils furent arrivés à destination.

\- Je ne sais pas… Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

\- Je vois l'église, là-bas, le cimetière ne doit pas être loin, non ? Ce sera une première étape.

\- Ok, allons par-là alors, conclut Ginny.

Les trois sorciers avancèrent en silence vers la place où se situait l'église. Une fois à destination, Harry leur demanda à voix basse d'attendre quelques instants. Ginny vit se dresser au centre de la place un monument aux morts et, devinant la silhouette de la statue dans la pénombre, chercha discrètement la main d'Harry afin de lui apporter son soutien. Ce fut ce dernier qui la lui attrapa avant de la serrer tendrement en signe de gratitude.

Harry, Ron et Ginny s'approchèrent donc plus près de la statue et l'observèrent avec beaucoup d'émotion. Trois personnes y étaient bien représentées : un homme avec des lunettes et les cheveux en bataille, une jeune femme, un tendre sourire sur le visage et leur bébé qu'elle portait serré contre son cœur.

Harry lâcha la main de Ginny et elle devina qu'il avait dû s'approcher plus près de la sculpture afin de mieux l'observer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence plein de retenue, il leur proposa de continuer leur route.

\- Ça va, mec ? lui demanda Ron d'une voix légèrement tendue.

\- Oui, oui… ne t'inquiète pas… Ça fait bizarre mais ça va…

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le cimetière et voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, Harry retira sa cape et la fourra dans son sac. Sans se concerter, ils déambulèrent entre les tombes pour chercher celle des parents d'Harry. Ginny arriva devant une sépulture très ancienne et y vit, avec un certain amusement, que la marque des Reliques de la mort y était gravée. Elle aimait beaucoup le conte des Trois Frères quand elle était petite et avait demandé à sa mère de le lui lire tous les soirs pendant quasiment une année complète avant qu'elle n'apprenne à lire seule. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à aimer ce conte et cet… Ignotus, si elle en croyait l'inscription gravée sur la pierre tombale, avait dû en être particulièrement fan pour en arriver à en avoir ce symbole gravé sur sa tombe.

Elle poursuivit sa recherche de la tombe des Potter quand elle entendit Ron les appeler d'un peu plus loin.

\- Hey ! Venez-voir par ici !

\- Tu as trouvé ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Non… mais, regardez…

Devant eux se dressait une pierre sombre mangée par la mousse où étaient gravés les noms de Kendra et Ariana Dumbledore. Juste en dessous, se trouvait la citation suivante : _Là où est ton trésor sera aussi ton cœur.**_

\- Ça alors ! lâcha Harry. Votre tante Muriel et Skeeter avaient raison… La mère et la sœur de Dumbledore ont bien vécu ici…

\- Et elles y sont mortes, aussi, ajouta Ron sans une once de tact.

\- Finement observé… railla sa sœur.

Ron ne dit rien, se contentant de rougir.

Ginny jeta un œil à Harry, se demandant ce à quoi il pouvait penser en l'instant présent. Elle savait qu'il était particulièrement proche de leur ancien directeur et elle espérait qu'il ne lui garderait pas trop rancune de lui avoir caché ce lien entre leurs deux familles. Après tout, apprendre que son mentor avait vécu au même endroit que ses défunts parents mais n'avait jamais jugé utile de lui en faire part avait de quoi déstabiliser n'importe qui.

Harry grogna légèrement et s'éloigna de la tombe des Dumbledore afin de poursuivre ses recherches. Ron et Ginny se séparèrent également.

\- Ici ! les appela Harry au bout de quelques minutes.

Les deux Weasley s'empressèrent de le rejoindre.

Contrairement à la plupart des autres tombes, celle-ci était en marbre blanc et l'écriture en était particulièrement lisible. Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de la tombe des parents d'Harry. Sous leurs noms et leurs dates de naissance et de décès, une citation était également écrite :

 _Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort.**_

\- C'est beau… commenta Ginny d'une petite voix.

\- Tu trouves ?! s'étonna Ron. Je trouve ça assez sinistre.

\- C'est parce que tu n'y connais rien, lui rétorqua sa sœur en lui jetant un regard noir. Ça veut dire que même la mort ne les empêchera pas de vivre…

\- Mais… ce n'est pas logique… insista Ron.

\- La ferme ! gronda Ginny en voyant qu'Harry s'était agenouillé dans la neige, des larmes dégoulinant le long de ses joues.

Ginny s'agenouilla à ses côtés et se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, en silence. Ron n'ajouta rien et posa juste une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami en signe de soutien.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'Harry ne se relève et n'essuie ses joues avec sa manche. Il ne prononça pas un mot et se dirigea, toujours en silence, vers la sortie du cimetière.

.

.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin, un peu par hasard, devant la demeure dans laquelle Harry avait passé les premiers instants de sa vie. Une haie broussailleuse entourait la maison et celle-ci portait encore les traces de l'affrontement entre ses parents et celui qui les avait tués.

Ginny se demanda vaguement pourquoi la maison n'avait pas été reconstruite mais elle n'osa pas formuler cette pensée à voix haute de peur de mettre Harry mal à l'aise. Ron n'eut pas la même délicatesse.

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de répondre que ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Voulant voir la maison de plus près, il fit un pas vers le portail du jardin mais dès qu'il posa la main dessus, une sorte de pancarte sortit du sol. Des lettres d'or y étaient gravées et on pouvait lire le texte suivant :

EN CE LIEU, DANS LA NUIT DU 31 OCTOBRE 1981

LILY ET JAMES POTTER PERDIRENT LA VIE.

LEUR FILS, HARRY, DEMEURE LE SEUL SORCIER

QUI AIT JAMAIS SURVÉCU AU SORTILÈGE DE LA MORT.

CETTE MAISON, INVISIBLE AUX MOLDUS, A ÉTÉ LAISSÉE

DANS SON ÉTAT DE RUINE COMME UN MONUMENT

À LA MÉMOIRE DES POTTER

ET POUR RAPPELER LA VIOLENCE

QUI A DÉCHIRÉ CETTE FAMILLE.**

Et tout autour de ces mots, les trois Gryffondor purent lire de nombreux messages de soutien destinés à Harry dont certains, vu leur contenu, semblaient assez récents.

\- Ça, c'est cool ! commenta Ron. Regarde « _Vive Harry Potter_ », « _On croit en toi, Harry, où que tu sois !_ ». Malgré toute la propagande du Ministère et de l'Autre, les gens sont encore derrière toi.

\- Ouais… répondit Harry, la voix serrée par l'émotion.

Cependant, Ginny écoutait leur échange d'une oreille distraite. Au loin, une silhouette masquée par la pénombre semblait les observer.

\- T'es pas d'accord, Gin' ? lui demanda Ron.

\- Pardon ? Désolée, j'étais distraite… répondit-elle évasivement en ne quittant pas la silhouette des yeux, une sorte de mauvais pressentiment la gagnant peu à peu.

\- Je demandais si tu ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait aussi écrire un truc dessus, pour dire aux gens qu'on va bien… répéta Ron.

\- Ah non ! Ne sois pas idiot ! Harry est recherché par tous les Mangemorts du pays, ne va pas leur faciliter la tâche !

\- Ah ouais…

Ginny se rendit alors compte qu'Harry aussi avait vu qu'une personne les observait de loin. Il avait les sourcils froncés, comme concentré sur quelque chose qu'il essayait de voir ou d'entendre. L'individu mystérieux s'approcha peu à peu d'eux et Ginny sentit son sentiment de malaise augmenter. Même Ron avait arrêté de bavasser et regardait dans cette direction, les traits légèrement inquiets…

\- Tu devrais remettre ta cape, Harry… chuchota Ron.

\- Bien sûr, se moqua Ginny, le voir disparaître tout seul en pleine rue ne serait absolument pas suspect !

\- Je le sens pas… insista-t-il.

\- Harry, on devrait y aller, surenchérit Ginny.

\- Chut ! J'essaie d'entendre, elle parle tout bas… apparemment, elle a un truc à me montrer…

\- Mais… s'étonna Ron… je n'entends rien du tout… Harry, t'es sûr que ça va… ?

Ginny n'avait pas quitté ce dernier des yeux, tous ses sens en alerte et soudain, comme foudroyée par un flash du passé, elle comprit.

\- Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle ! Cette… chose parle en Fourchelangue ! Nous devons fuir !

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Ron.

\- Harry, le secoua Ginny. Viens, tu es le seul à l'entendre, tu ne comprends pas ?!

\- Mais Gin', elle a un truc pour moi… lui répondit-il, comme en transe.

\- ELLE PARLE FOURCHELANGUE hurla-t-elle. C'est un piège, abruti !

Au moment où elle prononça ces derniers mots, la silhouette s'effondra sur le sol et une longue forme longiligne en sortit avant de serpenter dans leur direction. Harry se plia en deux en criant de douleur, la main plaquée sur son front. Ginny commença à suffoquer sous le poids du médaillon qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd et de plus en plus chaud autour de son cou et sentit juste la main de Ron agripper son poignet avant d'éprouver la sensation d'écrasement typique d'un transplanage.

* * *

* La citation complète est "La peur n'évite pas le danger, le courage non plus. Mais la peur rend faible, et le courage rend fort". C'est de Misha Defonseca.  
** Ces phrases sont tirées de "Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort", de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Et voilà pour ma version de **Godric's Hollow**. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Et oui, **Ron est toujours là**. Je le vois difficilement laisser sa petite soeur seule dans la chasse aux horcruxes avec Harry. Et Hermione n'est pas là, donc il ne ressent pas cette jalousie exacerbée par le médaillon quand elle est avec Harry... Et Ginny cuisine bien, donc le ventre plein il est toujours de meilleure humeur ! Ah ça, sans Hermione dans les pattes, ils ont moins de scrupules à aller "acheter" à manger.

Sinon, que dire ? Passage un peu obligé, j'espère que j'ai bien retranscrit le truc. Je ne me voyais pas les faire retourner chez Batilda Tourdesac. La scène dans le livre est parfaite mais Hermione n'est pas là...  
Je trouvais ça chouette d' **exploiter l'ancienne possession de Ginny** par Voldy couplé au port de l'horcruxe pour mettre Harry en garde. Bien sûr, Ginny ne comprend pas le Fourchelangue mais elle en a été suffisamment proche, pour moi, pour capter qu'un truc ne va pas...

Enfin voilà, nous sommes en décembre, un cap du côté Harry est passé... Et qui dit décembre, dit **Noël à Poudlard**. Et oh ! Vous savez quoi ? C'est le titre du **prochain chapitre** ;)

 **A bientôt et gros bisous.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça !**


	14. Noël à Poudlard

**Bonsoir !**

Et oui, bonsoir, vous ne rêvez pas (oui, j'imagine que vous rêvez de ma fic, laissez-moi mes illusions ^^) je publie bien en avance. Je suis en formation demain toute la journée et celles (et ceux ! je sais qu'il y en a au moins un ^^) qui me suivent depuis mes anciennes fics savent très bien que **je préfère publier avant qu'après**. Donc me voilà avec le chapitre suivant.

Par ailleurs, **le chapitre précédent vous a fait moins réagir que les autres...** J'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours ! Je sais que vous préférez les chapitres Dramione (et y en aura plein, ne vous inquiétez pas) mais franchement, si je n'avais rien dit de ce qu'il se passait côté Harry, ça vous aurait totalement semblé surréaliste qu'ils arrivent à s'en sortir sans Hermione. Non ? Enfin moi je trouve que oui (et comme c'est moi qui décide... XD)

Sinon, bonne nouvelle, **je suis en grosse période de motivation/inspiration**. Quand j'ai publié le chapitre 13, je n'avais écrit que jusqu'au 15. Aujourd'hui, j'en suis au **23** et le 24 ne devrait pas tarder à suivre ( **merci à mes relectrices d'être au taquet et gros coeur d'amour sur Mery-Alice** ).

Et euh... trève de blabla; **RARA** :

 **dramione love** : merci beaucoup ! Et merci encore de me laisser un petit mot à chaque fois *coeur*

 **Cecile** : Effectivement, je ne pouvais pas faire un copier-coller du livre sachant qu'Harry n'était seul avec Hermione. Je suis contente que ma version t'ai plu quand même ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous tes petits mots/encouragements/compliments réguliers ! (et loupé, c'était à "dimanche", tu devrais le savoir que je publie toujours avant ^^).

 **Je rappelle que sans J.K. Rowling, cette histoire ne serait rien.**

Et je vous laisse avec Hermione.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Après avoir été enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, Hermione a été renvoyée à Poudlard. Là, Rogue lui a révélé que son grand-père maternel aurait été un sorcier Sang-pur. La sorcière est soumise à un sort de localisation l'empêchant de fuir et elle a quasiment tous ses cours en commun avec Malefoy. Les deux élèves doivent également partager des "cours particuliers" censés les aider à se remettre mutuellement à niveau. Après des débuts assez houleux, ceux-ci se passent un peu plus sereinement, les deux adolescents ayant décidé d'en profiter pour tenter de soutirer des informations à l'autre camp. Une certaine entente s'installe même peu à peu entre eux. Hermione tente également de mener la rébellion au sein de château avec Neville et Luna mais Neville prend de plus en plus les choses en main, les Carrow commençant un peu trop à prendre leurs aises._  
 _Niveau chasse aux horcruxes, Ginny est partie avec Harry et Ron et ils ont réussi à récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 14 : Noël à Poudlard**

Hermione était heureuse. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas sentie aussi heureuse depuis des semaines. Des mois même ! Sans doute depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur au Terrier… Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour des vacances de Noël et elle allait enfin avoir la paix.

Les élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances allaient partir d'une minute à l'autre et, si Neville et Luna en faisaient partie, Drago Malefoy en était également. Deux semaines de tranquillité sans cours particuliers, sans Serpentard, sans les cours insipides dispensés par les Carrow. Elle allait pouvoir travailler tranquillement à la bibliothèque, s'enfermer dans son dortoir toute seule pour lire et se reposer sans être épiée à tout instant. Hermione en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

Les grandes portes du hall d'entrée s'ouvrirent, laissant les élèves sortir pour rejoindre les calèches qui les mèneraient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Hermione enlaça Neville et Luna, leur faisant promettre de bien s'amuser loin du sinistre château qu'était devenu Poudlard.

\- J'aurais tant souhaité que tu puisses m'accompagner, lui dit Luna d'une voix douce. Papa fait une soupe aux Boullus d'eau douce absolument délicieuse.

\- Merci, Luna. Mais je serai très bien ici. Être débarrassée de Malefoy sera véritablement reposant pour moi.

\- A d'autres, Granger, répliqua ce dernier en passant à côté d'eux. Je suis sûr que tu vas penser à moi tous les jours et rêver de moi toutes les nuits.

\- Ne transfère pas TES désirs sur moi, espèce de dépravé ! répliqua Hermione, agacée.

Malefoy lui fit juste un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre sa route en compagnie d'un Blaise Zabini hilare.

\- Pff, quel espèce de… scroutt celui-là ! Tu vois, Luna, c'est exactement ce que je te disais : avec Malefoy parti chez lui, j'aurai une paix royale.

Son amie lui fit un tendre sourire en retour.

\- On va devoir y aller, les filles, les coupa Neville. Les diligences ne vont pas nous attendre…

\- Profitez-bien de vos proches et ne vous en faites pas pour moi, déclara Hermione en les prenant dans ses bras une dernière fois. Et si, par hasard, vous voyez… dites-leur que tout va bien et qu'ils ne doivent pas s'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Ça marche. Et prends soin de toi.

Sur ces derniers mots, Luna et Neville saisirent leurs malles et passèrent les doubles portes de l'entrée principale.

Hermione poussa un léger soupir et se dirigea dans son dortoir déserté pour les vacances : à peine une demi-douzaine de Gryffondor restait au Château et aucun n'était de son année.

.

.

Hermione était attablée seule dans un coin de la bibliothèque, à moitié cachée par une pile de livres plus gros les uns que les autres. Elle avait déjà fini les différents devoirs qu'elle avait à faire pour la rentrée et tentait à présent de trouver des informations sur l'épée de Gryffondor. Hermione n'en démordait pas. Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu la léguer à Harry pour rien. De plus, leur ancien directeur avait aussi confié à Harry qu'il pensait que Voldemort avait voulu la transformer en Horcruxe. Cette épée avait donc clairement de l'importance.

Lorsqu'elle avait tenté de la récupérer dans le bureau de Rogue, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien pour elle ici. Faisait-il allusion à l'épée et, si oui, comment savait-il que c'était l'objet qu'elle recherchait ? Il y avait beaucoup d'instruments divers et variés dans le bureau directorial et elle aurait pu chercher à se procurer n'importe lequel d'entre eux…

Peut-être avait-il pratiqué la legilimancie sur elle ? Rogue était très doué dans ce domaine. Était-il possible qu'il ait lu dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Non ! Maugrey les avait également initiés à cette pratique en leur apprenant à résister à l'Impérium, les deux étant liés, et si Hermione savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas à la pression d'un très bon legilimens, elle savait reconnaître une intrusion.

Rogue avait toujours su plus de choses qu'ils ne le pensaient et Dumbledore avait clairement eu confiance en lui. A tort, certes, mais il avait dû lui expliquer pourquoi l'épée était importante. Dommage qu'Hermione ne puisse pas lire dans l'esprit de son nouveau directeur…

 _L'épée a été forgée au Xe siècle par le roi gobelin, Ragnuk 1_ _er_ _, à la demande de Godric Gryffondor qui souhaitait avoir une arme pour se défendre équitablement face aux Moldus._

Cette information n'étonna pas Hermione outre mesure : Godric Gryffondor était connu pour son fair-play et même si le code international du Secret magique n'était pas encore en place, il n'aurait jamais attaqué de moldus à l'aide de sa baguette, ça lui aurait semblé trop déloyal.

Hermione poursuivit sa lecture et apprit que Ragnuk 1er avait regretté d'avoir vendu son épée à Godric Gryffondor et avait tenté de la récupérer. Celle-ci était à l'épreuve du temps et l'argent qui la composait permettait d'absorber le sang ou le poison de ceux qu'elle avait pourfendus. La jeune fille comprenait parfaitement l'attrait d'une telle arme pour qui avait un esprit un minimum guerrier mais elle n'arrivait pas à en saisir l'importance qu'elle pouvait avoir pour Harry.

Hermione était frustrée. Elle avait l'impression que la réponse était juste là, sous son nez, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était particulièrement énervant. De plus, tout ça ne l'aidait aucunement à découvrir son emplacement actuel…

Elle poussa un soupir agacé et referma son livre d'un geste sec.

\- Woooh, du calme Granger, si Pince te voit maltraiter ainsi ses livres, elle va te virer d'ici avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de dire « c'est pas moi » ! se moqua une voix grave derrière elle.

\- Zabini ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je cherche un livre pour mon devoir de potions.

Sceptique, Hermione le dévisagea en plissant les yeux.

\- Les livres de potions sont dans l'aile ouest de la bibliothèque… à l'opposé d'ici.

\- Tout le monde ne connait pas le plan de classement par cœur, Granger…

\- Mais en fait je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, à Poudlard ?! Je t'ai vu avec Malefoy avant-hier, vous alliez vers les diligences…

\- Ouais… j'accompagnais mon meilleur ami. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

\- En rien, tu as raison. Je suis juste surprise de voir que tu es encore ici alors que tous tes petits copains sont rentrés chez eux…

\- Ma mère est à l'étranger. Et toi, quelle est ton excuse ?

Un éclat de rire moqueur échappa à Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si amusant ? lui demanda Zabini en s'installant en face d'elle.

\- Rien, rien… esquiva-t-elle.

Comme s'il n'était pas conscient qu'elle était sous étroite surveillance. Après tout, il l'avait dit lui-même : il était le meilleur ami de Malefoy. Et elle n'allait certainement pas lui parler de ses parents…

Hermione eut une pensée nostalgique pour eux elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il devait leur arriver quelque chose par sa faute.

\- C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment. Et donc ma dernière occasion d'y fêter Noël.

Elle vit clairement dans le regard amusé de Zabini qu'il ne la croyait pas une seule seconde mais il ne releva pas.

\- Dis-donc, tu t'intéresses à l'histoire de la magie ? lui demanda-t-il en retournant un des livres exposés sur sa table de travail.

\- Que veux-tu, je ne suis qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, je dois bien tenter de me mettre à votre si haut niveau de pureté.

\- Le sarcasme ne te va pas, Granger. Et aux dernières nouvelles, ton grand-père était un Shafiq…

\- Comment sais-tu ceci ?! le coupa-t-elle. Rogue ne m'a jamais révélé le nom de mon ancêtre.

\- J'ai mes sources, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Shafiq… jamais entendu parler…

\- Normal si la lignée s'est éteinte avec ton grand-père.

\- Le nom de jeune fille de ma mère est Smith…

\- Ouah, c'est vachement original dis-moi… se moqua Zabini.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et le sourire du Serpentard s'élargit.

\- Bref, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange de parler de tes origines avec toi mais… tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais trouver un livre sur les propriétés de l'ortie de lune ?

\- Aile ouest, troisième rangée, cinquième étagère, deuxième planche.

\- Merci, Granger. On se reverra mercredi pour le buffet de Noël.

\- C'est ça, ouais… marmonna-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait de sa table.

Décidément, ces fichus Serpentard n'arrêtaient pas de la surprendre. Zabini venait-il vraiment de lui faire la conversation ? Elle tenta de le chasser de son esprit pour se remettre à ses recherches sur l'épée de Gryffondor mais ne parvint pas à chasser le nom de son grand-père de sa tête. Shafiq. Était-ce vrai ? Dire qu'elle ne pouvait même pas questionner sa mère à ce sujet… C'était définitivement frustrant.

Admettant qu'elle ne ferait plus rien de productif, Hermione rassembla ses affaires, alla au comptoir de prêt pour emprunter quelques livres et retourna dans son dortoir.

.

.

Hermione pénétra dans la Grande Salle, légèrement intimidée. Une note sur les tableaux d'affichage des différentes salles communes avait prévenu les élèves encore présents qu'ils devaient obligatoirement assister au repas de Noël. La jeune fille s'y rendait donc, clairement à contre-cœur : aucun de ses amis n'était présent et elle n'avait pas envie de voir qui que ce soit.

Inquiète, elle regarda la grande table circulaire prévue pour une vingtaine de personnes qui trônait au milieu de la Grande Salle, se demandant à côté de qui elle allait bien pouvoir s'installer. C'est avec beaucoup de soulagement qu'elle vit Ernie Macmillan lui faire signe et elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Bonsoir Hermione, je suis ravi de te voir enfin ! la salua-t-il.

\- Bonsoir Ernie. Et joyeux Noël ! Tu me cherchais ?

\- Et bien oui… mais… Salut Zabini…

Hermione tourna la tête et vit Blaise Zabini s'asseoir à sa gauche, Ernie étant à sa droite.

\- Pfiou, je suis content de vous voir ! déclara-t-il, enjoué. J'avais peur de me retrouver entre deux petits de première… et franchement, à cet âge, ils sont clairement insipides.

-…

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Depuis quand un Serpentard est aimable avec un Poufsouffle et une Gryffondor ? lui demanda Ernie, clairement suspicieux.

\- Depuis qu'il n'a plus qu'eux sous la main pour tenter de passer une bonne soirée. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que Granger et moi nous retrouvons autour d'une table.

\- Pardon ?! s'étonna celle-ci. Mais tu ne peux pas comparer les deux minutes qu'on a passé à la bibliothèque à ça…

\- Mais non, idiote, je parlais du Club de Slug de l'an passé.

\- Ah ouais… J'ai toujours trouvé cette lubie de Slughorn un peu bizarre, perso, répondit Ernie.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu n'y as pas été invité, répliqua Zabini. Bon, il y a quoi de bon prévu au menu ce soir ?

Contre toute attente, Hermione passait une bonne soirée. Très peu d'enseignants étaient présents : McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave représentaient le corps professoral. Ni Rogue ni les Carrow n'étaient là et Hermione se demanda s'ils avaient quelque chose de plus… officiel de prévu mais elle imaginait mal les Mangemorts prévoir une petite sauterie de Noël.

Enfin, elle n'allait évidemment pas se plaindre de leur absence. Elle n'avait pas passé un si bon moment depuis longtemps et même Zabini se révélait de compagnie agréable.

Vers minuit et demi, Ernie s'excusa et retourna dans son dortoir : apparemment, il dormait mal depuis quelques temps et était exténué. Hermione lui proposa de l'aider à réviser lors des prochains jours et il accepta avec joie. La jeune fille se retrouva donc quasiment seule avec Zabini, les élèves les plus jeunes étant déjà couchés et les enseignants parlant entre eux. Elle décida par conséquent d'aller se coucher à son tour.

\- Je peux te raccompagner ? lui proposa Zabini.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle... lui répondit-il à voix basse.

Hermione le dévisagea durant de longues secondes, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Après tout, se rapprocher du meilleur ami de Malefoy pourrait servir ses intérêts.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? lui demanda-t-elle quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés de la Grande Salle.

\- De Drago.

\- Pardon ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien avoir à faire de Malefoy ?

\- Tu n'es pas idiote, Granger. Tu sais très bien pourquoi on vous a imposé ces cours particuliers et pourquoi vous avez quasiment tous vos cours en commun.

\- En effet… répondit-elle vaguement.

Il regarda autour d'eux et l'attira dans une salle de classe qu'il verrouilla d'un sort.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas, Zabini ?! s'exclama Hermione avec rage. Laisse-moi sortir d'ici tout de suite !

\- Du calme, Granger, s'il-te-plaît. C'est important. Je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir mais arrêta de crier.

\- Ma mère est à l'étranger parce que je lui ai demandé d'y rester. Elle est dans sa famille, en Italie…

\- Et… ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?!

Zabini passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de reprendre.

\- Je prends un très très gros risque, Granger, et j'espère sincèrement ne pas m'être trompé sur ton compte….

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai demandé à ma mère de rester loin à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse faire pression sur moi comme il le fait avec Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione, clairement interpellée.

\- Je n'ai pas été réparti à Serpentard pour mon amour des Sang-pur…

\- Tu veux dire que… tu ne crois pas en la Pureté du Sang ?!

\- Je m'en fous royalement. Avant d'être à Poudlard, j'ai grandi en Italie. La moitié de ma famille est de Sang-mêlé. J'ai même une cousine qui est mariée avec un Moldu.

\- Mais…

\- Zabini n'est pas dans le Registre, tu sais. Je suis suffisamment Pur pour les Mangemorts mais je ne suis pas comme Nott ou Parkinson.

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu veux rejoindre l'Ordre, c'est ça ?

\- Certainement pas !

\- Mais…

\- Je n'ai pas été réparti à Serpentard pour mon amour des Sang-pur mais je ne suis pas idiot. Et mine de rien, je me suis fait des amis depuis que je suis ici. Drago est comme un frère pour moi…

\- Comment peux-tu être ami avec un Mangemort si tu ne crois pas en leurs…valeurs ?

\- Je ne suis pas ami avec un Mangemort. Je suis ami avec Drago.

\- Il porte la marque. Je l'ai vue.

\- Ouais, comme tout le monde, il a toujours aimé faire son malin… répliqua Zabini.

\- Mais alors…

\- Drago n'est pas un Mangemort, il ne le sait pas encore, c'est tout.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Il a pourtant tenté de tuer Dumbledore, l'an passé.

\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Il a fait entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard ! rétorqua Hermione.

\- Il n'a pas eu le choix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a établi son QG chez lui, il le menace lui et ses parents. Drago n'est pas plus libre de ses actes que tu ne l'es des tiens.

\- Tu veux dire que là, il passe Noël avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?!

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient en train de fêter Noël, non, mais il est chez lui, oui… Tu dois comprendre que Drago n'a pas été élevé normalement. Il a été conditionné par son père dès qu'il a su marcher. Sa mère n'a rien à dire. Lucius Malefoy voit les femmes comme des incubateurs à héritiers…

\- Mais… c'est horrible ! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Ouais… Enfin… Depuis le début de l'année, depuis que vous avez commencé vos C.P., je le vois changer et je me dis que tout n'est sans doute pas perdu pour lui… Tu dois l'aider, Granger…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ? lui demanda-t-elle, totalement larguée.

\- Montre-lui que le monde n'est pas fait que de Ténèbres.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Parce que moi, il pense que je suis comme lui. Il se sentirait trahi si je lui révélais ce que je pense réellement de tout ça. En tout cas, tant qu'il n'a pas plus évolué sur la question…

\- Votre amitié est donc basée sur un mensonge ?

\- Non. C'est plus complexe que ça et nos rapports ne te regardent pas. De plus, il a déjà l'impression que je le surveille… il serait sur la défensive. Je sais que Rogue vous a fait croire que les C.P. avaient été créés pour te faire basculer du côté obscur de la force…

\- Humpf, comme s'il y avait la moindre chance que ça arrive ! le coupa Hermione. Et ne cite pas Star Wars, ça me perturbe.

\- Ah ah, désolé, j'adore ces films. Bref, je sais qu'ils n'ont aucune chance, laisse-les rêver. Mais personnellement, j'aimerais que tu en profites pour attirer Malefoy du bon côté.

\- Il me déteste.

\- Non, il ne te comprend pas, nuance.

\- JE le déteste ! rétorqua Hermione. Il passe sa vie à m'insulter !

Blaise soupira.

\- Je t'en prie, Granger, promets-moi simplement de garder l'esprit ouvert et de ne pas juger Drago trop catégoriquement. Il mérite… plus que ce qu'il a.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une ruse de votre part pour que je lui fasse confiance ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Ne lui fais pas confiance ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Il va clairement essayer de te manipuler. Je te demande juste de le manipuler en retour.

\- Et tu te dis son ami ?

\- Évidemment. Si je ne l'étais pas, je le laisserais simplement s'enliser dans toutes ces conneries.

\- Et toi, pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance ?

\- Parce que si tu vas répéter notre conversation à qui que ce soit, tu signes mon arrêt de mort et tu le sais.

\- Je… je dois y réfléchir… répondit Hermione en soupirant.

\- Il te reste une dizaine de jours avant son retour.

\- Laisse-moi sortir, maintenant, s'il-te-plaît.

Blaise déverrouilla la porte d'un mouvement de baguette et laissa Hermione rejoindre seule la tour des Gryffondor.

Une fois dans son lit, la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Zabini repassa en boucle dans son esprit. Tout ça était totalement surréaliste. Zabini venait-il réellement de lui demander d'aider Malefoy ?! Il lui avait dit qu'il avait été conditionné dès son plus jeune âge mais que tout n'était pas perdu… Et Voldemort vivait vraiment dans le Manoir Malefoy ? Était-il possible que Drago Malefoy ait agi sous les menaces de son Maître ? Il semblait tellement convaincu par toutes ces sornettes depuis toujours… Il n'avait pas attendu la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'insulter sur ses origines moldues.

Mais Zabini avait raison, il avait pris de gros risques en lui parlant de tout ça… Mais qu'y gagnerait-elle en tentant de faire basculer Malefoy ? S'il avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore pour protéger ses parents, jamais il ne les trahirait… Mais si elle avait la moindre chance de lui faire comprendre l'hérésie des propos tenus par son Maître, elle devait tenter le coup…

.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva fatiguée. Elle avait très mal dormi, repensant sans cesse à la requête de Zabini. Un coup elle se disait qu'elle allait aider Malefoy et la minute suivante, elle se convainquait que ce n'était pas de sa responsabilité. C'était un vrai casse-tête !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si elle avait reçu des cadeaux; vu le contexte, c'était peu probable. Après un petit déjeuner rapide, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de poursuivre ses recherches.

Elle relisait ses notes sur l'épée de Gryffondor quand elle eu une envie pressante de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Non mais quelle idiote ! Comment avait-elle pu louper une telle information ?! Les joncheruines de Luna avaient-ils finalement envahi son esprit ?!

 _Celle-ci était à l'épreuve du temps et l'argent qui la composait permettait d'absorber le sang ou le poison de ceux qu'elle avait pourfendus._

L'épée de Gryffondor était imprégnée du venin du basilic qu'Harry avait tué en deuxième année et Harry avait détruit le journal de Jedusor avec l'un de ses crochets ! Ça expliquait à présent pourquoi Dumbledore avait souhaité léguer l'épée à Harry.

Hermione en aurait dansé de joie ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver sa localisation. Elle trépignait encore sous l'excitation de sa découverte lorsqu'Ernie vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui fit passer un morceau de parchemin :

 _Ennemis de l'élu, prenez garde_.

Hermione lui fit un sourire entendu puis se leva pour retourner dans sa salle commune. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna et déclara :

\- Il faudra penser à me rendre le Gallion que je t'ai prêté, un de ces jours.

Elle vit au regard complice que lui retourna Ernie qu'il garderait à présent son Gallion enchanté de l'AD sous la main.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

 **J'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience** **!**

Et vu que vous avez eu l'air d'aimer la semaine passée, je vais réitérer ma petite révélation. Le chapitre prochain se nomme : **Noël dans le Wiltshire**. Ce sera donc un chapitre Drago !

 **Merci encore de me lire et à bientôt !**


	15. Noël dans le Wiltshire

**Coucou !**

Et bien vous savez quoi ? **J'ai failli vous poster le chapitre 23 ce matin, ah ah.** Je ne pense pas que vous vous en seriez plaint-e-s mais bon, vous n'auriez pas tout compris au Schmilblick. Pour la peine, je peux déjà vous dire que **le 24 est écrit aussi.** Voilà donc 8 semaines de publications de prévues. Deux petits mois. Pfiou, sachant que j'ai commencé fin août, je trouve ça assez fou ! (et ce n'est pas fini ^^).

Bref, que vous dire de plus ? Ah oui ! Apparemment, la petite demande de Blaise vous a plu ! Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il révèle ces informations comme ça ni à ce moment-là mais bon, pourquoi pas, après tout ? Certain-e-s se demandent quand même s'il est bien sincère... Et ça, je ne peux pas vous le dire pour l'instant au risque de gâcher ma suite (non, je ne suis pas gentille).

Je sais qu'avec un titre comme "Noël à Poudlard" certain-e-s espéraient peut-être des bisous sous le gui... et bien non, désolée. Mais j'avais quand même casé un petit échange entre eux en tout début de chapitre, non ? ^^

En tout cas, **niveau reviews, vous avez assuré-e-s grave ! Vous êtes vraiment des lecteur-rice-s exceptionnel-le-s !** Et comme laisser un retour sur une histoire n'est jamais inutile, **je dédie ce chapitre à Dame Lylith** qui saura sans doute pourquoi lors d'une certaine réflexion d'un certain blondinet (oui, j'ai ajouté quelque chose suite à sa review ;) ).

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** merci beaucoup ! Et le voici :p

 **Cecile :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, le chapitre suivant est clairement fait pour en savoir plus sur Drago. J'espère donc que ce que tu découvriras te plaira ! Sinon, Hermione, Neville et Luna ont déjà relancé l'A.D. Ernie est juste le premier à rejoindre le mouvement. Merci encore pour tes compliments et tes encouragements.

 **Marylou :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review si enthousiaste, elle me fait chaud au coeur ! Pour la vigilance, je ne peux que t'encourager mais je te rassure, le suspense durera moins longtemps que celui sur le sang d'Hermione ^^

Et **bienvenue à toutes les nouvelles personnes q** ui me (nous ?) rejoignent régulièrement sur cette histoire (je vois les mises en alerte et les fav, n'hésitez pas à m'en dire plus !).

Et si vous cherchez un peu de lecture légère, une Dramione toute sympathique sans (trop de) prise de tête, bien écrite (je le sais, je l'ai relue et je n'ai pas dû corriger grand chose), je vous conseille d'aller jeter un oeil sur **"Tel épris qui croyait prendre"** de **Damelith.** Un seul chapitre publié pour l'instant mais la fic est finie, donc pas trop d'inquiétudes à avoir ;)

Pis sinon, j'ai aussi une **page Facebook (Lyra Muushya)** où je blablate parfois un peu trop, partage mes fics/fanarts coup de cœur et vous nargue avec l'avancée de la rédaction de CP sans en dire trop XD

 **Bonne lecture et bisous !**

Et merci à **Mery-Alice Gilbert** (si par le plus grand des hasards, vous ne connaissez pas encore ses histoires, foncez !), à **Karine** et à **Elise** pour leur relecture et bien sûr à **J.K. Rowling** pour l'ensemble de son oeuvre et sans qui je ne pourrais rien écrire.

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Et bien je ne sais plus trop... j'ai tellement écrit dernièrement que j'avoue que je m'embrouille un peu. Bref, Hermione a été enlevée au mariage de Bill et Fleur et mise en isolement avant de retourner à Poudlard. Là, Rogue lui a appris à elle (et à Malefoy) qu'elle descendait finalement d'une longue lignée de sorciers Sang-pur (qui ne sont plus si purs depuis la mort de son grand-père). Elle doit aussi suivre des cours particuliers avec Malefoy, soit-disant pour la remettre à niveau en magie noire (et lui en arithmancie). Mais ils ne sont dupes ni l'un ni l'autre et décident de profiter de ces moments pour en apprendre plus sur l'autre camp. Les premiers cours ne se sont pas super bien passés mais là, ils sont un peu entre deux eaux. Enfin ça va mieux quoi mais c'est pas encore l'amour fou. Hermione a passé Noël à Poudlard en compagnie d'Ernie Macmillan et Blaise Zabini (et ouais) alors que Drago est rentré chez lui. Blaise a raconté à Hermione que chez les Malefoy, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et vous allez pouvoir le constater dans le chapitre du jour._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 15 : Noël dans le Wiltshire**

A peine eut-il posé un pied chez lui que Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester à Poudlard avec Blaise. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que rentrer au Manoir Malefoy serait une bonne idée ?

Il ne reconnaissait plus la demeure qui avait été son foyer pendant tant d'années. Une sorte d'aura malfaisante imprégnait l'air et voir des Mangemorts à l'air patibulaire traverser son hall d'entrée sans même lui accorder le moindre regard n'avait rien de particulièrement accueillant.

Drago avait dû rentrer seul chez lui cette fois-ci. Étant majeur, il avait obtenu son permis de transplanage il y a déjà quelques mois et son père lui avait envoyé une lettre la veille des vacances pour le prévenir qu'il était à présent assez grand pour rentrer chez lui par ses propres moyens. Apparemment, il avait mieux à faire. Quant à sa mère, et bien, elle ne serait tout simplement jamais allée contre une directive de son mari.

Drago soupira en tendant sa cape à un elfe de maison qui venait de l'accueillir. Il ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard lorsqu'il lui ordonna de porter sa malle dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers le petit salon en espérant y trouver l'un de ses parents.

\- Oh, Drago, tu es arrivé ! le salua sa mère dans un discret sourire.

\- Bonjour, Mère. Vous êtes seule ?

\- En effet. Ton père est occupé. Il est dans son bureau. Comment s'est déroulé ton voyage ?

\- Le train a été arrêté pendant une vingtaine de minutes, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… Mais sinon, aucun incident notable.

\- Bien… au moins, ils ont été discrets… répondit mystérieusement sa mère.

Drago avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas poser de questions indiscrètes. De plus, la remontrance de son père lorsqu'il avait osé lui demander confirmation de la tentative d'enlèvement d'Ombrage était encore fraîche à sa mémoire. Il ne chercha donc pas à comprendre le sens des propos de sa mère. Il y reviendrait peut-être plus tard mais avec son père dans son bureau, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

\- Tante Bellatrix loge-t-elle toujours au Manoir ?

\- En effet. Actuellement, elle fait une course à Gringotts mais elle ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer.

\- Un samedi ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Apparemment, c'était urgent. Une demande du Maître, tu comprends…

Un léger frisson parcourut Drago mais il prit sur lui pour le masquer. Le sourire de compassion de Narcissa s'effaça instantanément lorsque Lucius pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Ah, Fils ! Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix.

\- Bonjour, Père, comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Ça irait nettement mieux si mon incapable de fils arrivait à soutirer des informations à la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger comme on le lui a demandé.

\- Allons, Père, n'êtes-vous pas au courant ? le reprit Drago. Hermione Granger descendrait d'Hector Shafiq. C'est une Sang-Mêlée et non…

\- Cesse ton insolence ! le coupa sèchement son père. Fréquenter la vermine ne te réussit pas.

\- Bon, et bien j'ai été ravie de te revoir, Drago, intercéda Narcissa. Nous dînons à dix-neuf heures ce soir, ne sois pas en retard.

\- Très bien. Je vous dis à plus tard alors, je me retire dans ma chambre.

Drago poussa un soupir résigné lorsqu'il referma la porte du petit salon derrière lui. Il aurait vraiment mieux fait de rester à Poudlard.

.

Drago pila net au milieu du double escalier central du Manoir qu'il descendait pour aller dans la salle à manger. La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir brusquement, laissant entrer chez lui deux Mangemorts masqués qui escortaient une silhouette inanimée. Avec un sentiment d'horreur grandissant, Drago reconnut Loufoca Lovegood, la Serdaigle qui trainait un peu trop avec Potter et sa clique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire chez lui ?! Il les vit se diriger vers les cachots mais ne put analyser plus en profondeur ce qu'il venait de voir car sa mère posa sa main sur son bras.

\- C'est gentil mon chéri de m'avoir attendue pour m'escorter, lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Drago la regarda avec reconnaissance. Si son père l'avait surpris à dévisager la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister comme il l'avait fait, il se serait sans doute pris un coup de cane. Et une ou deux remarques acerbes sur son incapacité chronique à être un Malefoy digne de ce nom…

Drago avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec son père. Plus il grandissait et plus Lucius se montrait distant et exigeant avec lui. Il avait pourtant été choyé étant enfant. Il n'avait jamais manqué de rien, avait toujours eu les derniers artefacts à la mode, les plus belles robes, les jouets les plus aboutis et les mets les plus exquis. Narcissa avait été libre d'élever leur fils comme elle l'entendait, Lucius se contentant de lui inculquer les valeurs inhérentes à son rang à savoir : la pureté et la suprématie de son sang.

Mais lorsque Drago était entré à Poudlard et que cette fichue ex-Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger avait commencé à avoir de meilleurs résultats que lui, son père avait estimé qu'il s'était montré beaucoup trop laxiste avec lui et avait décidé de reprendre son éducation en main.

Narcissa avait été priée de cesser de lui démontrer le moindre signe de tendresse. Apparemment, c'étaient ses « manières de bonne femme » qui avaient ramolli l'héritier Malefoy. La mère de Drago s'était pliée à la volonté de son mari et ne démontrait plus son affection à son fils que par petites touches discrètes lorsqu'elle était sûre que Lucius ne les surprendrait pas.

De son côté, si Lucius faisait bonne figure en public, en privé c'était une autre histoire. Drago avait dû s'initier à la magie noire dès le retour du Maître et son père n'hésitait jamais à le recadrer de manière un peu brutale. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait soumis au sortilège Doloris lorsqu'il avait failli à sa mission de tuer Dumbledore en juin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait trouvé la punition très divertissante. Certaines nuits, Drago voyait encore dans ses cauchemars le regard horrifié de sa mère et amusé du Maître lorsque Lucius l'avait puni… le tout sur fond de ses propres cris de douleur.

Drago était donc définitivement ravi que sa mère soit intervenue pour le sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle l'arrivée musclée de Lovegood dans sa maison l'avait plongé.

.

Drago avait survolé le repas, comme dans une espèce de transe. Ce n'était pas le premier prisonnier qu'il voyait arriver dans sa maison, loin de là. Il y avait eu tous ces Moldus et ces nés-Moldus anonymes qui avaient servi aux expériences des Carrow, le Professeur Burbage et son horrible mise à mort, Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes… Mais c'était la première fois qu'une de ses camarades de classe était amenée ici. Bien sûr, il ne la connaissait que de vue, c'était une Serdaigle et elle était plus jeune que lui… Mais il l'avait encore vue le matin-même avec Londubat et Granger au moment de se rendre vers les diligences qui les avaient menés à la gare.

Était-elle la raison pour laquelle le train avait été arrêté ? Qu'avait dit sa mère ? _Au moins, ils se sont montrés discrets._ Les Mangermorts étaient-ils aussi idiots au point d'enlever une élève en plein Poudlard Express ? Enfin, après tout, lui n'avait rien compris sur le moment et il n'était sans doute pas le seul… Mais elle, était-elle la seule à avoir été emmenée ? Et pourquoi ? Que pouvait-elle donc bien faire chez lui ?!

\- Drago ! le sermonna son père.

\- Excusez-moi, Père, j'ai été distrait. Vous disiez ?

\- Même écouter quand on te parle, tu es incapable de le faire convenablement… Tu m'agaces, va finir ton repas ailleurs.

Drago se contenta de baisser les yeux en réponse et s'excusa avant de se lever de table pour aller dans sa chambre. Le reste de son repas l'y attendait déjà mais il avait perdu tout appétit. Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque afin de prendre un livre pour se changer les idées. Il tomba sur une photo d'enfance. Il devait avoir trois ou quatre ans et riait dans les bras de son père pendant que sa mère le couvait d'un regard rempli d'amour.

Il regrettait tellement cette époque où sa vie n'était qu'insouciance.

.

Le lendemain matin, il fut surpris d'être réveillé par sa mère.

\- Maman ?! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Ton père et ta tante sont partis en mission pour le Maître, mon chéri. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions en profiter pour passer un peu de temps tous les deux.

Un sourire sincère éclaira le visage de Drago. Il aimait beaucoup sa mère et elle le lui rendait bien. Depuis que son père avait estimé qu'ils devaient mettre plus de distance dans leurs rapports, ils arrivaient à se voler quelques moments par-ci par-là lorsqu'il s'absentait. La rareté de ceux-ci les rendait nettement plus précieux.

Drago enfila son peignoir et rejoignit sa mère sur le canapé qui se trouvait près de son bureau. Du thé était déjà servi sur sa table basse. Ses biscuits préférés l'accompagnaient.

\- Alors, maman, comment vas-tu ?

Drago ne se permettait de la tutoyer que lorsqu'il était sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas entendus.

\- Bien mieux depuis que tu es de retour. Tu es une véritable bouffée d'air frais dans la puanteur de mon quotidien.

Voilà, à présent Drago se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il était rentré. Sa mère. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de serrer doucement sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir. Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question… sensible ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que Lovegood fait ici ? Vous n'allez pas la torturer quand même ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans les projets immédiats du Maître. Il nous a demandé de la garder à l'abri… C'est un moyen de pression contre son père, tu comprends…

Ah oui… Xénophilius Lovegood. Le rédacteur en chef du torchon qu'il appelait Chicaneur. Depuis qu'il avait publié cette ridicule interview de Potter deux ans avant, il était sous étroite surveillance.

\- C'est une de tes amies ? lui demanda sa mère d'une voix douce.

\- Absolument pas. Elle est de la clique à Potter et est totalement timbrée…

 _Mais c'est une amie de Granger,_ pensa-t-il. Et savoir où elle était pourrait peut-être l'aider dans sa quête d'informations.

\- Organises-tu une réception pour les fêtes, cette année ? lui demanda Drago pour changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Je ne pense pas… Je trouve que cette maison a suffisamment de réunions de Mangemorts comme ça. De plus, le Maître est absent pour une durée indéterminée, je n'ai donc aucune obligation envers qui que ce soit. Mis à part ton père, bien évidemment.

 _Évidemment_. Drago était légèrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir fêter réellement Noël mais il était surtout soulagé de savoir qu'il ne serait pas confronté au Seigneur des Ténèbres durant son séjour. La présence des différents Mangemorts au sein du Manoir serait certainement réduite, ceux-ci passant sans doute leurs fêtes en famille. Au final, ses vacances ne seraient pas si… catastrophiques qu'il ne l'avait craint.

\- Nous fêterons donc Noël en petit comité ?

\- Juste nous deux, je pense, en fait, répondit Narcissa en souriant. Rodolphus, Bellatrix et ton père sont partis pour une dizaine de jours.

\- Dix jours ! Voici une nouvelle excellente ! Nous n'avons pas passé autant de temps tous les deux depuis l'emprisonnement de Père ! s'enthousiasma Drago.

\- Ne sois pas insolent, le réprimanda sa mère.

\- Pardon. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup de pression avec cette mission de surveillance sur Granger. Tu le sais, maman, elle est intelligente et toujours sur ses gardes. C'est très difficile de la percer à jour… Un peu de repos loin d'elle et loin… de tout ça… me fera le plus grand bien.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle ait réussi à gagner un peu de ton respect, non ?

Drago respectait-il Granger ? C'était dur à dire. En tout cas, il avait appris à l'estimer un minimum. Il avait vaguement envisagé de lui envoyer un cadeau de Noël afin de la déstabiliser un peu pour pouvoir mieux la manipuler par la suite mais il avait vite réalisé qu'elle le percerait facilement à jour. Il n'avait donc pas poussé son idée plus loin ; après tout, il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus minimiser ses... capacités. Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser que sa mère attendait toujours une réponse à sa question.

\- C'est plus facile depuis que j'ai appris qu'elle n'est pas une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, je l'avoue, reconnut-il. Et sérieusement, à force de la côtoyer une dizaine d'heures par jour, je ne peux pas m'enliser dans le mépris.

\- Fais quand même attention à toi, Drago.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, clairement interpellé.

\- Ne la sous-estime pas. Ses actes de… rébellion sont déjà nombreux et ses amis ne sont pas recommandables. Ce n'est pas parce que son sang n'est pas _si_ impur qu'elle en devient une personne fréquentable.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque à ce sujet, je te rassure, maman.

Drago ne vit pas le regard sceptique que lui retourna sa mère.

\- Bien ! Comme nous serons seuls pour les jours à venir, je vais te laisser un peu tranquille. Rejoins-moi dans le petit salon cet après-midi, veux-tu, nous disputerons une partie d'échecs. Je voudrais voir si tu es enfin capable de me battre, le taquina-t-elle dans un léger sourire.

\- Avec plaisir, maman. Tu verras que je ne suis plus si facile à vaincre.

\- Nous verrons. A tout à l'heure. Pense à appeler Bloody pour te faire porter un repas lorsque tu auras faim. Je vais personnellement déjeuner à l'extérieur avec Angela Greengrass.

Narcissa quitta sa chambre et Drago se réfugia dans sa salle de bain. Dix jours sans son père ni sa tante pour le rabrouer sans arrêt. Il allait être véritablement en vacances et cette perspective chassa bien vite de son esprit le fait que sa camarade de Poudlard était actuellement enfermée dans un des cachots de son Manoir.

* * *

.

* * *

Je sais, je sais, **Lulu est un sacré connard dans cette fic.** Désolée si vous l'aimez bien mais moi, j'aime encore plus varier le caractère de mes personnages. Et je n'avais pas encore eu de Lulu enfoiré maltraiteur de pauvre petit Drago. Vous pourrez lui faire des câlins si vous voulez, mais pas sûre qu'il se laisse faire ^^

Sinon, beh, ce chapitre est surtout là pour en apprendre plus sur les **relations familiales inter-Malefoy**. J'ai aussi disséminé quelques petits indices pour la suite.

Et oui, j'ai appelé leur elfe **Bloody** , comme dans Un weekend pour tout changer. Ça m'a amusée de faire un petit clin d'œil à l'autre fic (et ainsi, je n'ai pas eu à me casser la tête 107 ans XD).

Alors, **que pensez-vous des relations que Drago entretient avec ses parents** ? Son père ? Sa mère ? Ça vous semble cohérent ?

Effectivement, son Noël n'a pas été des plus joyeux mais au moins, il l'a juste fêté avec sa mère et ça aurait pu être bien pire ;)

Et comme ça a l'air de vous plaire, je vais vous laisser en vous donnant le titre du prochain chapitre : **Confrontation**. Et ce sera du point de vue d'Hermione.

Merci encore à vous sans qui je ne me donnerais pas tant de peine.

 **Des bisous !**


	16. Confrontation

**Bonjour !**

Comment allez-vous en ce premier lundi de décembre ? Perso, je vais très bien :) J'ai fait une razzia chez Primark la semaine passée et mon mari m'a offert le grand livre des portraits pour la Saint-Nicolas (malgré ses grands discours à propos du fait que je n'étais pas prête d'avoir d'autres cadeaux après qu'il m'ait offert un weekend à Londres avec la visite des studios. Il est chou *coeur*)

Sinon, que dire ? Apparemment, le Noël de Drago vous a moins fait réagir que celui d'Hermione mais bon, cette fic a atteint les **100 followers** et donc je suis déjà ultra-ravie ! (D'ailleurs, pour celleux qui ne l'auraient pas encore fait, n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi vous avez mis une alerte sur cette fic :p ).

Enfin, je pense que ce chapitre-ci vous fera un peu plus réagir parce que **nos deux zigotos vont se retrouver** :)

 **RARA :**

 **Guest** : Es-tu un-e guest-guest ou un-e habitué-e qui aurait oublié de préciser son pseudo ? Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes la relation que Drago entretient avec sa mère de même que ma fic dans son ensemble :)

 **Dramione love** : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, bizarrement, vous avez toujours hâte pour mes chapitres "Dramione". Va comprendre XD

 **Marylou** : Tu as l'air bien sûre qu'ils finiront ensemble (mouahaha je t'embête... ou pas ? mais si ! ^^). Narcissa est beaucoup plus tolérante dans mes autres fics mais dans mes autres fics, elle n'est pas en pleine guerre ! Et puis, je l'ai déjà dit mais j'aime changer le caractère des personnages pour lesquels on a très peu d'infos. Ça me permet de varier les plaisirs et de (tenter de) vous surprendre. Si ma Narcissa ou mon Blaise étaient toujours sympas, ce serait moins drôle, non ? Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

Allez, **bonne lecture** à vous et bisous !

(et merci à **Mery-Alice** Gilbert, **Elise** et **Karine** pour leur relecture et à la Grande **J. K. Rowling** pour tout son univers et sa magie)

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Comme chaque fois, je me maudis d'avoir eu cette idée à la... au moment de faire ce bête résumé ^^. Hermione a été enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur et réexpédiée à Poudlard d'où elle ne peut pas s'enfuir car elle est soumise à un sort de localisation qui la trahirait aussitôt. Rogue lui a appris (ainsi qu'à Malefoy) qu'elle descendait d'une grande lignée de Sang-pur de par son grand-père maternel (mère Cracmole et père Moldu, donc). Il leur a aussi imposé des cours particuliers à tous les deux. Hermione mène la rébellion avec Neville et Luna au sein du château et ils ont tenté de récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau de Rogue, en vain. Malefoy (et elle dans une moindre mesure) essaie de profiter des C.P. pour obtenir des informations sur l'autre camp. Hermione s'est retrouvée seule pendant les vacances de Noël et Zabini en a profité pour lui révéler qu'il ne croyait pas en la suprématie du Sang et pour lui demander de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux de Drago. Ce dernier, quant à lui, a passé Noël au Manoir Malefoy avec sa mère et a été témoin de l'arrivée de Luna dans les cachots familiaux. _

* * *

**Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 16 : Confrontation**

Les vacances étaient loin d'avoir été sereines pour Hermione. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu l'étrange demande de Blaise Zabini. Elle y avait beaucoup repensé et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle croyait sincèrement que les gens pouvaient changer et, si elle avait la moindre chance d'ouvrir les yeux de Malefoy sur son Maître et les pseudo-valeurs qu'il défendait, elle se devait de la saisir. Après tout, Zabini n'avait pas tort : Malefoy avait été élevé dans ces croyances depuis tout petit et elle ne pouvait pas objectivement lui en vouloir d'y adhérer.

Elle en était donc venue à la conclusion que manipuler Malefoy ne lui servirait pas qu'à essayer d'obtenir des informations sur les Mangemorts. Non, elle essaierait également de lui faire prendre conscience de toutes ces absurdités par la même occasion.

Hermione avait aussi beaucoup pensé à l'épée de Gryffondor. Cette dernière était donc un moyen pour détruire les horcruxes ; nettement moins dangereux que le Feudeymon, d'ailleurs, si elle en croyait ce qu'elle avait lu dans ses livres alors qu'elle séjournait au Terrier. Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait sincèrement leur présence… mais elle espérait aussi que son sac avait pu aider ses amis, où qu'ils soient. Après tout, elle avait toujours accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et eux étaient quelque part, elle ne savait où.

Malheureusement, ses espoirs de récupérer l'épée dans le bureau de Rogue avaient été réduits à néant lorsqu'elle avait surpris une discussion entre la Grosse Dame et son amie Violette le premier de l'an. Apparemment, elles se plaignaient du ramdam que causait Rogue depuis un moment en nettoyant son bureau. Elles étaient choquées qu'il ait ainsi osé toucher aux affaires que Dumbledore y avait laissées, y compris de nombreuses reliques ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs. Hermione avait essayé de leur demander ce qu'il en avait fait mais Violette lui avait répondu, d'un air qu'elle avait sans doute voulu hautain mais qui était surtout éméché, que ce n'était absolument pas ses affaires.

Le fait était qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour que l'épée de Gryffondor soit encore au château.

Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait eu Ernie et ses relances plus ou moins discrètes pour l'AD. Hermione esquivait ses questions comme elle le pouvait, préférant attendre le retour de Neville et Luna pour planifier une nouvelle réunion.

C'est donc perdue dans ses pensées qu'Hermione attendait son ami, confortablement installée dans le canapé de la Salle commune qui faisait face à la cheminée. Un brouhaha joyeux lui signala les premiers retours de ses camarades et elle sentit l'impatience la gagner : si ça avait été reposant de ne plus avoir Malefoy sur le dos sans arrêt, ses amis lui avaient beaucoup manqué.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Neville passa enfin l'ouverture gardée par la Grosse dame. L'air soucieux qu'il affichait interpella tout de suite Hermione.

\- Hey Neville, bonne année ! le salua-t-elle gaiement malgré son appréhension.

\- Merci Hermione, à toi aussi, lui répondit-il avec un maigre sourire.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je… je n'ai pas vu Luna dans le train… Je l'ai attendue à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, au cas où on se serait loupé mais rien… Déjà à l'aller, elle avait disparu le temps que j'aille aux toilettes, je suis super inquiet.

\- Comment ça, disparue ?!

\- Et bien, je me suis éclipsé le temps de… enfin, tu vois… et le train s'est arrêté brusquement. Pas moyen de sortir des WC mais tout était étrangement silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, le train est reparti et la porte s'est rouverte. Mais en retournant dans notre compartiment, Luna n'était plus là. J'ai pensé qu'elle était partie rejoindre des amis de Serdaigle mais je ne l'ai pas revue… Et une fois à la gare, ma grand-mère n'a pas voulu attendre, on a transplané aussitôt. D'après Grand-mère, les disparitions sont de plus en plus fréquentes…

\- Tu n'as pas essayé de lui écrire ?

\- Si, mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu, même si mon hibou revenait sans la lettre. Enfin, tu sais comment peut être Luna, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait mieux à faire, mais à présent, je suis vachement inquiet.

\- Je comprends… Je le suis également, cette histoire est très étrange ! J'essaierai de questionner le Professeur Flitwick si nous ne la voyons pas à table ce soir.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Neville. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va bien et qu'elle a juste été distraite par sa quête du ronflak ou de je-ne-sais-quel-autre-animal-imaginaire ! Et toi, alors ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Ça va, oui. Ernie Macmillan m'a contactée, pour l'A.D., je lui ai dit que j'attendais votre retour. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on va pouvoir faire… J'ai appris que Rogue avait vidé son bureau, je pense que l'épée n'est plus là.

\- Merde ! C'est con, ça. Enfin, on n'était pas sûr qu'Harry en ait vraiment besoin, donc bon…

Hermione ne répondit rien, préférant se taire que mentir. Elle n'avait pas expliqué à Neville ni à Luna que Voldemort avait divisé son âme en plusieurs morceaux pour en faire des horcruxes. Ce secret n'était pas le sien et ce n'était pas à elle de le partager. Ils savaient qu'elle voulait récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor car Dumbledore l'avait léguée à Harry mais, comme Hermione jusqu'il y a peu, ils ignoraient pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait à présent pas leur révéler que ce serait sans doute la seule arme capable de détruite Vous-Savez-Qui. Enfin, de toute façon, l'épée n'était plus là, alors, à quoi bon ?

\- Bon, reprit Neville, je vais aller défaire ma malle. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle ?

\- Ça marche !

.

.

Les cours avaient repris depuis plusieurs jours et Hermione était vraiment inquiète, Luna n'étant pas réapparue. La jeune fille avait bien tenté d'interroger son professeur de sortilèges au détour d'un couloir mais il n'avait pas voulu lui répondre, apparemment pris par une urgence. Depuis, elle n'avait pas réussi à le revoir seule à seul. Le fait était que Luna était bel et bien aux abonnées absentes mais comme elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas être revenue, les autres élèves pensaient que son père avait simplement dû l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard pour fuir le pays. Ce qui était totalement absurde quand on savait qui était le père de Luna : jamais il n'aurait laissé le Chicaneur.

Malefoy avait été étonnement discret durant ces premiers jours. Il avait bien tenté de l'allumer un peu dès leur premier cours commun mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'Hermione n'était pas du tout d'humeur à supporter son caractère lunatique. Depuis leur cours particulier silencieux du lundi matin, il se contentait donc de s'asseoir à ses côtés sans rien dire, lui jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobée quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Hermione repensait de temps en temps à la demande de Zabini mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à se montrer plus amicale, ses pensées constamment occupées par l'absence interpellante de Luna.

Hermione referma doucement la porte de leur local de cours particulier derrière elle avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur une chaise et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait accordé aucun regard à Malefoy.

\- Granger… l'apostropha-t-il.

\- …

\- Granger ?

\- …

\- GRANGER !

\- Quoi ?! répondit-elle agressivement en relevant la tête.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à m'ignorer de la sorte.

Hermione se contenta de reposer sa tête sur ses bras pour seule réponse.

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi, là ?! s'énerva-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, grommela-t-elle, la voix étouffée par son propre corps.

\- Je te ferais dire qu'on a Carrow en fin de journée et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il a prévu de nous initier au maléfice de Flagrance et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de finir brûlé.

\- Pardon ?! demanda-t-elle en le regardant enfin. Tu veux rire, là, non ?

\- Il nous a prévenus lors du dernier cours… Depuis quand tu n'écoutes plus en classe ?

\- Peut-être depuis qu'on n'a plus vraiment de prof digne de ce nom pour nous donner cours ?

\- Bon, arrête tes conneries, Granger, si on prouve qu'on sait lancer ce sort sur un objet, Carrow ne devrait pas trop nous emmerder, alors hop, entraînement !

\- Lâche-moi, Malefoy.

\- Mais, bordel, c'est quoi ton problème, Granger ? Depuis la reprise des cours, tu as l'air totalement à l'ouest !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein ? Comme si les petites expériences de ce sadique de Carrow t'importaient ! Tu ne l'as pas ramené, hier, quand il a une fois de plus demandé à ton pote Crabbe d'infliger le Doloris à Neville !

\- Toi non plus, tu n'as rien dit, que je sache, se défendit Malefoy.

Hermione détourna le regard, gênée.

\- Miss Parfaite fait moins la fière, hein ! Tu es là à m'accuser d'être resté sans réagir mais Londubat n'est pas _mon_ pote, lui !

\- La ferme, Malefoy, lui rétorqua Hermione.

\- Ah ! Bien ! C'est facile, ça ! Tu m'accuses d'être lâche mais tu n'acceptes pas que je te fasse remarquer que tu l'es tout autant !

\- Tu ne comprends rien…

\- Alors explique-moi, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules d'un geste nonchalant.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu ne nous as jamais compris, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer !

\- Écoute, Granger, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas si indifférent à ce qu'il se passe dans ce château. Tu crois que ça m'amuse de voir comment tout a évolué ? Tu crois vraiment que je voulais… _ça_?!

\- Si tu n'avais pas fait entrer tes potes les Mangemorts l'an passé, on n'en serait pas là, lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

\- Tu sais quoi, Granger ? Je t'emmerde et je n'en ai rien à battre de ce que tu peux penser de moi ! En effet, j'ai fait rentrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard et crois-moi ou non, mais il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne le regrette ! Mais ça, Miss Parfaite ne peut pas le comprendre, non. Pour elle, tout est blanc ou noir, aucune nuance de gris !

\- J'ai une vision du monde nettement plus nuancé que toi, espèce de sale petit…

Folle de rage, Hermione se leva de sa chaise d'un mouvement brusque et alla se poster près d'une des fenêtres. Ils étaient dans les cachots et celles-ci donnaient sous le lac mais la vision de l'eau verdâtre parvint à la calmer tant bien que mal. Décidément, Malefoy arrivait toujours aussi facilement à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il lui serait vraiment difficile de répondre à la requête de Zabini...

\- C'est personnel, déclara-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pour Neville. Je suppose que tu le sais, non ? Après tout, ton oncle et ta tante en étaient les principaux acteurs.

\- Tu parles de ses parents ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix étonnamment hésitante.

\- Je savais bien que tu serais au courant. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas intervenir… Depuis la première fois où Carrow a demandé à Crabbe de lui jeter le Doloris, Neville en a fait une histoire personnelle. Je sais que tu trouves nos histoires d'honneur ridicules, mais je ne peux pas lui retirer ça… Alors je me contente de le soigner par après… Mais je me dégoûte chaque fois un peu plus.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle confiait ça à Malefoy. Sans doute un trop plein qui avait besoin de sortir. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas se confier à Neville et, au final, il y avait très peu d'élèves avec qui elle pouvait se retrouver seule, comme ça.

\- Je sais que vous nous pensez lâches, nous, les Serpentard, mais nous ne sommes pas dénués d'une certaine forme de loyauté, tu sais, commenta simplement Malefoy.

La jeune fille repensa à nouveau à Zabini et à sa demande de tenter de protéger son ami des forces du mal. En effet, ils ne pensaient pas de la même façon mais les rapports entre Serpentard n'en étaient pas moins…sincères.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Potter ? lui demanda Malefoy sans aucune transition.

\- Comme si j'allais répondre à une telle question ! lui répondit Hermione en se retournant vivement.

 _Non mais quel abruti ! Il ne pouvait pas être plus subtil ?!_

\- Je… non… enfin, quand j'étais au Manoir pendant les vacances j'ai entendu des trucs. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était du côté de Godric's Hollow.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?! s'étonna-t-elle, suspicieuse.

 _Et qu'est-ce qu'Harry pouvait bien faire à Godric's Hollow ! Il était inconscient ou quoi ?!_

\- Je n'en sais rien… L'info va sans doute filtrer dans le torchon du père de Loufoca et… tu ne peux pas partir, Granger.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant à ma présence ! se moqua-t-elle.

 _Aucune finesse… A croire qu'il le faisait exprès !_

\- Ne sois pas idiote. Tu es soumise à un sort de localisation, tu ne peux pas t'évader sans te trahir.

Face à cette pseudo-révélation, Hermione éclata de rire ; un rire musical qui résonna à travers toute la pièce. Rapidement, elle se retrouva pliée en deux, des larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues devant un Malefoy totalement interdit.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te faire rire comme ça ? Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, merde !

Le rire de la jeune fille redoubla d'intensité et Malefoy croisa les bras, fronçant les sourcils d'irritation. Il fallut de longues minutes à Hermione avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se calmer.

\- Tu es d'un pathétique, Malefoy, finit-elle par articuler, un rire teintant encore sa voix.

\- Pardon ?! Je te révèle une information capitale pour votre sécurité, à Potter et toi, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

\- Non mais franchement, tu es tellement arrogant ! rétorqua-t-elle. Laisse-moi deviner, ok ? On nous a collé des C.P. afin que tu puisses me soutirer des informations et c'est pourquoi tu tentes, tant bien que mal, depuis plusieurs semaines d'être un peu plus sympa avec moi, j'ai bon ? Malheureusement, je suis loin d'être idiote alors… hum… tu t'es dit que tu allais me révéler un gros secret pour gagner ma confiance, c'est ça ? Et bien désolée pour toi, Malefouine, mais j'étais déjà au courant !

Elle s'était rapprochée doucement de lui durant son petit discours, constatant qu'il se tendait au fur et à mesure qu'elle mettait à nu son plan pour remplir sa mission.

\- Comment as-tu su ? Depuis quand ?

\- Peu importe, le fait est que je suis déjà au courant. Donc ta pseudo gentillesse, tu peux te la mettre où je pense !

\- Tu n'es qu'une garce ! l'insulta-t-il, se rapprochant également d'elle.

Mal à l'aise de le voir si proche, Hermione s'éloigna de lui et s'appuya contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas aussi manipulable que tes petits amis habituels ?

\- Non ! Parce que j'essaie de t'aider et que tu n'en as rien à faire !

\- Comme si j'allais te croire !

\- Écoute, Granger, reprit Malefoy plus calmement. Ça fait six ans qu'on se connaît à présent. Tu m'horripiles au plus haut point mais j'ai vu les Carrow mener des expériences chez moi cet été qui te feraient vomir. Tu ne sais rien de moi, de ce que j'ai vécu, de ce que je vis ! Alors tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu finisses entre les mains de ce psychopathe d'Amycus Carrow. Ni de sa sœur, d'ailleurs.

\- Tu es tellement hypocrite… soupira Hermione en fermant les yeux. Tu les critiques mais tu te pavanes dans l'école en agitant sous notre nez la même marque que celle qu'ils arborent sur leur avant-bras. Tu dis regretter d'avoir fait entrer les Mangemorts dans le château en juin ? Mais tu ne bouges pas quand ceux qui y sont encore agissent comme s'ils en étaient les maîtres ! Je suis peut-être une garce mais toi, tu n'es qu'un putain de faux jeton !

Les yeux clos, elle ne vit pas que Malefoy s'était autant rapproché d'elle et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il la plaqua contre le mur, un peu comme lors de leur tout premier cours particulier. Cependant, cette fois, il n'essaya pas de l'étrangler.

Hermione plongea ses yeux noisette dans le regard gris de son adversaire, le mettant au défi de la brutaliser. Contre toute attente, Malefoy se contenta de lui caresser doucement la joue du dos de sa main et déclara d'une voix lasse :

\- Pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu ne comprends décidément rien.

Puis il la lâcha aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait maintenue, attrapa son sac et sa baguette et sortit du local sans lui accorder le moindre regard supplémentaire.

* * *

.

* * *

Ahhhh... Vous savez quoi ? Je l'aime bien ce chapitre ! Et les suivants aussi d'ailleurs... **Les choses commencent à bouger un peu plus** (enfin, je trouve mais je ne suis peut-être pas la plus objective ^^).

Alors ? **Dites-moi tout** ! Encore une petite altercation entre eux mais ça s'est mieux passé que précédemment, non ?

Une main sur la cuisse avant les vacances, une caresse sur la joue au retour, des insultes plus polies... XD

Bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre plus, **je préfère vous laisser la parole** (enfin, le clavier) pour me dire ce que tout ça vous inspire.

 **Chapitre prochain** : PDV **Drago** et intitulé : **Perturbations**.

 **Merci** à vous de me suivre de plus en plus nombreuxes et **à tout bientôt** !

(pis l'écriture avance bien, déjà **26 chapitres** dans la boîte ;) )


	17. Perturbations

Bonjour à vous !

Que dire en ce lundi matin ? Noël approche, **la rédaction de CP avance très très bien**. Celles et ceux qui me suivent sur Facebook savent déjà que j'ai dû scinder un chapitre en deux tellement il était long (enfin, plus que mes chapitres habituels car certain-e-s auteur-e-s sont nettement plus prolifiques que moi ^^) et cette première partie devrait bientôt toucher à sa fin. Enfin, pour moi. Si mes calculs sont bons, vous devriez pouvoir lire ce que j'ai écrit la semaine prochaine en mars ^^ Je pourrais certes augmenter le rythme de publication mais... non. Car je suis déjà restée plus d'un mois sans rien écrire et je préfère donc garder mon avance et en plus, une de mes relectrices a tendance à n'envoyer ses remarques que la veille de la publication, ah ah (oui, j'ai reçu ses propositions de corrections pour le chapitre 17 hier à 21h. Heureusement, y avait pas grand chose ;) ).

Enfin Bref ! Si vous voulez, en attendant la suite, y a toujours mon petit OS sur les détraqueurs à lire ( **Dementor Genesis** ). Promis, y a pas que des détraqueurs dedans, y aussi des gens, même s'ils sont OC ^^

Trêve de blabla, place aux **RARA** (et encore **mille mercis** d'être de plus en plus nombreuxes à **me suivre** et pour vos **reviews et tout** , c'est ce qui me motive tant à poursuivre ***coeur*** ) :

 **Dramione love** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'il te plaira :)

 **Mama** : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Quant à mon rythme de publication, et bien, je dépends aussi de mes relectrices ! ;)

 **Cécile** : Pas de souci ! J'espère que tu vas mieux et que ton petit est totalement guéri ! Pour Lulu, en effet, je ne l'avais pas encore écrit comme ça donc voilà, petite envie perso :p Ravie que la relation que Drago a avec sa mère te plaise.  
Pour l'autre chapitre, en effet, pour moi Hermione est nettement plus ouverte et sensible que Drago ;) En tout cas, on l'a laissée l'être. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le reste. Merci !

Merci aussi à **mes relectrices** , Mery-Alice, Karine et Elise ainsi qu'à **J.K. Rowling sans qui rien de tout ça n'existerait**.

Et une petite dédicace à **Damelith** qui comprendra sans doute pourquoi le moment venu :p

Rdv en bas pour le petit debrief et **bonne lecture**.

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents_ _:_ _Enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, Hermione a été réexpédiée à Poudlard où elle doit suivre des cours particuliers avec Drago, en plus de se le coltiner à quasi chaque cours "normal". Ce dernier n'étant pas spécialement content d'écoper de ça non plusn'a pas été des plus assidus. Rogue l'a donc convoqué dans son bureau pour lui expliquer que ces cours étaient surtout l'occasion pour lui de soutirer des infos à Granger. Tout d'abord, il a tenté de la soumettre à l'Impérium pour vérifier si elle saurait contrer les effets du veritaserum mais ça s'est retourné contre lui. Il a donc décidé de la pousser à s'évader du château ; la jeune fille étant soumise à un sort de localisation, elle trahirait Potter en le rejoignant. Constatant qu'elle semblait déterminée à rester à Poudlard, Drago a décidé de lui révéler la présence du sort pour tenter de gagner sa confiance. Cependant, Hermione était déjà au courant et n'a pas hésité à se moquer de lui face à sa "révélation"._  
 _Avant les vacances de Noël, Drago l'a également protégée d'Amycus Carrow lors d'un cours d'art de la magie noire durant lequel Neville a commencé à se révolter ouvertement. Leurs relations sont donc moins tendues qu'au début de l'année mais ce n'est pas encore ça... même si le dernier cours s'est terminé sur un geste tendre._

 _Côté chasse aux Horcruxes, Ginny est avec Harry et Ron et ils ont déjà récupéré le médaillon de Serpentard._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 17 : Perturbations**

Drago claqua la porte du local de cours particuliers derrière lui et se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers la Salle sur Demande. Il espérait qu'elle soit libre car il avait grand besoin de se défouler !

Par Salazar, que venait-il donc de se passer ?! Avait-il réellement _caressé_ la joue de Granger quelques minutes auparavant ?! Elle avait dû le soumettre une fois de plus à l'Imperium, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Ou alors, elle lui avait jeté un sort de confusion… Non mais quelle garce !

Drago passa trois fois devant le mur nu du septième étage qui faisait face à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et ouvrit la simple porte de bois qui apparut face à lui.

De l'autre côté, il découvrit une salle relativement vide dans laquelle se trouvaient uniquement un fauteuil brun cabossé et une sorte de mannequin recouvert de mousse. Il se dirigea directement vers ce dernier après avoir laissé tomber ses affaires sur le fauteuil et commença à le rouer de coups comme un vulgaire Moldu.

Les duels à la baguette étaient plus élégants mais frapper à mains nues était nettement plus libérateur.

\- Espèce. De. Garce ! asséna-t-il au mannequin en ponctuant ses mots de ses poings.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ?! Ils le lui avaient tous dit : Rogue, Blaise et même sa mère, que Granger était intelligente et qu'il ne devait pas la sous-estimer. Dire qu'il se cassait la tête depuis des semaines (des mois même !) pour la pousser à quitter le château alors qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle était soumise à un sort de localisation ! Qui avait bien pu les trahir ? Sans doute cette pimbêche de McGonagall ! Il s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi Rogue l'avait maintenue comme Directrice des Gryffondor… C'était totalement idiot de garder au sein du corps professoral tous ceux qui étaient clairement du côté de Dumbledore et de Potter !

Ah, Granger s'était bien foutue de sa gueule, à se marrer pendant dix minutes quand il avait voulu la prévenir de la présence du sort ! Non mais quel con !

Une fois de plus, il frappa le pauvre mannequin innocent qui grinça légèrement sous les assauts de l'adolescent en colère.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à se défouler, Drago se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, à bout de souffle. Il sortit une gourde de son sac et but un peu d'eau le temps de reprendre un minimum ses esprits.

Il avait _caressé_ la joue de Granger. Comment en était-il arrivé là alors qu'il y a quelques mois à peine, il avait essayé de l'étrangler ?

Certes, à l'époque il venait à peine d'apprendre qu'elle n'était finalement plus une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe et était donc encore grandement imprégné de tout son dégoût pour elle, d'autant plus qu'elle venait d'insulter ses parents. Mais les choses n'étaient pas si différentes que ça entre eux, non ? Même si elle n'était plus une née-Moldue, elle n'était qu'une fille de Cracmole et de Moldu ! A peine moins repoussante, donc. Son grand-père était peut-être un Shafiq mais sa lignée avait été plus qu'entachée par ses parents.

D'ailleurs, comment une sorcière aussi brillante qu'elle pouvait avoir de tels parents ? C'était incompréhensible… Enfin, savoir que son grand-père était issu d'une famille du Registre des Sang-pur compensait en partie cette tare et ses aptitudes magiques s'expliquaient tout de suite de façon plus logique que lorsqu'elle n'était une simple Sang-de-Bourbe…

Voilà. Granger n'était pas si impure. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse pour la calmer lors du cours d'Art de la Magie Noire avant les vacances ou qu'il l'avait touchée ainsi aujourd'hui. Drago était quelqu'un d'assez tactile au final il aimait particulièrement quand Pansy passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui-même hésitait rarement à laisser trainer ses mains pour déstabiliser quelques filles qui étaient un peu trop proches de lui.

Seulement voilà, Granger n'était pas une de ces filles qu'il voulait déstabiliser. Il voulait la protéger, dans une certaine mesure, mais il ne tenait pas plus que ça à sa sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?

A vrai dire, à force de passer ses journées à ses côtés, il commençait à l'apprécier. Un peu. Enfin, en tout cas il ne la méprisait plus. Peut-être même qu'il la respectait. Enfin, pas vraiment. Elle était brillante, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais elle avait aussi de la répartie. Et elle était franchement courageuse, il devait bien le reconnaître. Elle se retrouvait seule sans ses meilleurs amis dans un château rempli de Mangemorts alors qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'elle appartenait à « l'autre camp » et pourtant, elle gardait la tête haute en toutes circonstances. Oui, il la respectait peut-être bien mais clairement, il ne l'appréciait toujours pas.

Bordel, mais quand ses représentations de Granger avaient-elles commencé à évoluer ?!

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était dans une mouise pas possible… Elle l'avait totalement percé à jour et ne lui ferait jamais confiance ! Le Maître allait être ivre de rage, il avait failli à sa mission une fois de plus. Rogue ne devait jamais l'apprendre.

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il quitta la Salle sur Demande et retourna dans leur local de cours particuliers pour voir si Granger s'y trouvait encore. Évidemment, elle n'y était plus. Il regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il aurait dû se trouver dans la Grande salle pour le déjeuner et s'y rendit donc d'un pas traînant. Il devait revoir Granger le plus vite possible afin de lui demander, cette fois encore, d'être discrète par rapport à leurs... échanges plus ou moins houleux. Elle n'avait visiblement rien dit pour l'Imperium, elle accepterait sans doute de taire cet échec également. Mais si elle était déjà en train de manger, ça ne servait à rien de se dépêcher. Après tout, jamais il n'irait lui parler devant tout le monde !

Toujours morose, il s'installa à côté de Blaise, cherchant Granger des yeux pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en train de se pavaner.

\- Ça va, vieux ? lui demanda son ami avec inquiétude, captant ainsi l'attention de Drago.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu es en retard, Granger n'est pas là ET tu as les mains esquintées, souligna Blaise.

Drago baissa les yeux sur ses mains et constata qu'effectivement, ses phalanges étaient rouges et irritées.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu croies ! déclara-t-il, sur la défensive.

\- J'ose bien espérer que tu n'oserais pas t'en prendre à elle physiquement ! gronda Blaise. Déjà que tu t'amuses à l'humilier depuis des années…

\- Je ne vous savais pas si proches, se moqua Drago. Depuis quand mes relations avec Granger t'intéressent-elles autant ?

\- Depuis que tu te comportes comme un véritable trou du cul ! rétorqua son ami avant de se lever de table, de l'attraper par le col de sa cape et de le tirer hors de la Grande Salle sous les regards médusés de l'ensemble de leurs camarades de Maison.

\- PUTAIN ! Blaise ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend ?! cria Drago en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami.

\- Y a que j'en ai marre que tu agisses comme un connard !

Blaise attrapa Drago par le poignet pour le traîner vers une salle de classe vide quand ils se retrouvèrent face à une Hermione Granger plus que surprise.

\- Tiens, Granger ! la salua Blaise, innocemment. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?! leur demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je vous entends depuis au moins deux cents mètres !

\- Tu vois, elle va bien, intervint Drago. Alors lâche-moi, bordel !

\- Et pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ? demanda Granger, suspicieuse.

\- Je n'en sais rien moi, demande à ton nouveau garde du corps !

Blaise fusilla Drago du regard mais ce dernier n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Depuis quand se permettait-il de le malmener ainsi ?

\- Très bien… reprit Granger. Je vais vous laisser à votre petite querelle d'amoureux et aller manger… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Puis elle les dépassa sans plus les regarder pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, déclara Drago en récupérant sa main d'un geste brusque.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle vide qu'ils verrouillèrent avant de lancer un _Assurdiato_ pour ne pas être dérangés.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? lui demanda Drago. Depuis quand tu te mets dans des états pareils à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé un truc à Granger ?

\- Putain, Drago, tu ne comprends rien ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec elle !

\- Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol qu'on me dise que je ne peux rien comprendre ! Je ne suis pas un abruti fini, merde ! Expliquez-moi les trucs au lieu de partir du principe que je ne comprends rien à rien !

\- Ce n'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète, mais pour toi.

\- Pour moi ?! s'étonna Drago. Attends… sa blague foireuse sur notre querelle d'amoureux, tu sais que…

\- Mais non, idiot ! Je ne ressens pas ce genre de choses pour toi ! En plus, tu ne serais absolument pas mon genre. Tu dois être trop chiant comme petit ami !

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Je serais un petit ami adorable si je rencontrais quelqu'un qui en valait la peine !

\- Attends, tu es vraiment en train d'essayer de me convaincre de ça ? se moqua Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

\- …

\- Il me semblait bien. Mais là n'est pas la question. Tu es comme un frère, Drago et…

\- Et quoi ?

\- Et ça me bouffe de te voir t'enfoncer dans toutes ces conneries de Mangemorts.

\- …

\- …

\- Depuis quand les valeurs défendues par notre camp sont-elles des conneries ?! demanda Drago d'une voix blanche.

\- Allons, mec, tu sais bien, on en a parlé bien avant Son retour… Tu sais que j'ai des Sang-mêlé dans ma famille.

\- Ouais, personne n'est parfait, et alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, soupira Blaise en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- A cause de ce que tu as sur ton bras… avoua Blaise.

\- Et depuis quand le fait que je porte la Marque te pose problème ?

\- Depuis toujours, mec. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Drago, mais je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais partagé… _ça_.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu es un de ces bouffons de l'Ordre ? Tu vas aller faire la ronde avec tous ces abrutis en chantant des chansons sur la paix dans le monde et l'amour de tous ?!

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne crois pas en la suprématie du sang sorcier que je vais rejoindre le camp adverse pour autant. Je suis plus comme la Suisse. Neutre, tu vois ?

\- Je vois que tu es surtout un putain de traître ! s'énerva Drago.

\- Non… tu ne comprends pas…

\- ARRÊTEZ DE ME DIRE ÇA ! Je comprends parfaitement que tu me mens depuis des années à faire semblant d'être mon ami alors que tu penses que je ne fais que de la merde ! PUTAIN, BLAISE !

\- Je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça… tenta de s'excuser son ami.

\- JE LE PRENDS COMME JE VEUX ! Et tu sais quoi ? Granger et toi n'avez qu'à aller vous retrouver et vous faire des mamours, vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Drago quitta la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers son dortoir. Il avait besoin d'être seul et ils seraient tous en cours cet après-midi.

C'était vraiment une journée de merde ! D'abord Drago s'était pris la tête avec Granger et avait fait totalement foirer sa mission par excès d'orgueil puis à présent, il venait de se disputer avec son meilleur ami. Blaise était un putain de traître ! Que devait-il faire de cette information ? Devait-il révéler à Rogue qu'il n'était pas dévoué au Maître comme ils le pensaient tous ? Il devrait sans doute être mis sous surveillance… Peut-être était-ce même lui qui avait révélé à Granger la présence du sort de localisation ! Après tout, il était au courant… Comment avait-il pu se fourvoyer à tel point ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu avant que son monde était en train d'être totalement bouleversé ?

Tout d'abord, Drago réalisait qu'il estimait et respectait Hermione Granger en tant que sorcière et, à présent, il se rendait compte que son meilleur ami n'était qu'un amoureux des Moldus !

C'était un calvaire. Cette journée entière était un pur calvaire ! Et Drago était à présent dans une merde impossible : il devait trouver un moyen de poursuivre sa mission malgré la perspicacité de Granger tout en ayant perdu son seul soutien. Il devait aussi décider s'il allait parler des véritables convictions de son ex-meilleur ami à quelqu'un ou pas…

Il n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion de se morfondre sur sa situation car Théo entra dans leur dortoir pour récupérer son écharpe et le poussa à le suivre en cours avant que Carrow ne devienne un peu plus dingue : aucune absence n'était tolérée lors des cours des jumeaux Mangemorts, sans exception.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà donc de quoi **perturber** notre **Serpentard** , n'est-ce pas ?

D'une part, il réalise qu'il a appris à **respecter** celle qu'il a toujours **méprisée** et d'autre part, **son meilleur ami le trahit** (enfin, c'est comme ça qu'il le perçoit, du moins).

Alors, v **a-t-il aller dénoncer Blaise ou pas ?** Grande question ! Qui n'aura pas de réponse tout de suite car le chapitre prochain est **un chapitre Ginny** , et oui, j'aime bien couper au bon moment ah ah. Il a pour titre : **Restitution et destruction** (j'entre en mode Twilight... Confrontation, Perturbations, Restitution et destruction... le suivant sera aussi en -ion en plus XD).

Mais je vous rassure, avec le **chapitre 19** vous aurez largement votre **dose de Dramione** :p

Bref, **dites-moi tout** ! Les réflexions de Drago sur Hermione, les confidences de Blaise, le temps qu'il fait, à quelle heure vous vous levez (non je déconne hein XD).

 **Merci encore** de me suivre en tout cas et **à bientôt pour la suite** (je suis sûre qu'avec le titre, vous avez déjà deviné à quelle partie du canon je vais m'attaquer, en plus ;) ).

 **Des bisous !**


	18. Restitution et destruction

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Chapitre un peu plus long** que d'habitude à l'ordre du jour (env. 1 000 mots de plus, soit 3 pages word). J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Niveau écriture, celleux qui me suivent sur Facebook sont déjà au courant mais voilà pour les autres : **j'avais fini la rédaction de la première partie de CP** quand Mery-Alice Gilbert, qui est l'une de mes relectrices, m'a dit en mp "mais au fait, pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça ?". Et dans ma petite tête, ça a fait "euh, oui ? Pourquoi ?". **J'ai donc totalement modifié toute ma deuxième partie et décidé de ne plus couper la fic en deux** (c'est pour ça que j'ai repassé le rating en M ah ah). Donc voilà, **Cours particulier(s) ne tiendra qu'en une seule fic d'une cinquantaine de chapitres environ.** Pour l'instant, j'ai écrit jusqu'au 36. Bref, ce n'est pas prêt d'être fini, tout ça.

 **J'espère que c'est une bonne nouvelle ^^**

Sinon je voulais vous prévenir que je ne serai pas chez moi pour les fêtes mais je prendrai mon PC pour pouvoir publier quand même. Sauf qu'à mon avis, **si je publie le 25, ce ne sera pas si tôt dans la matinée,** ah ah. Je vous souhaite donc dès à présent de passer de **bonnes fêtes** , si vous les fêtez, ou en tout cas de passer de bonnes vacances/bonnes journées/bonnes soirées malgré la débauche de Noël qu'il y a un peu partout (je vais personnellement les passer avec trop de nourriture, de boissons et de cadeaux, lol. La famille de mon mari est grande et a ses traditions ^^).

 **Une fois de plus, mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews/mises en alerte ou fav. C'est vous qui faites vivre cette histoire !**

 **RARA :**

 **Mama :** Désolée que le chapitre précédent t'ai déçue. Pourrais-je savoir en quoi, d'ailleurs ? Parce que me dire que tu es déçue sans l'expliquer ne m'aide pas vraiment à voir ce que j'aurais pu modifier/améliorer... J'ai effectivement des projets pour Blaise mais, bien évidemment, je n'en dirai pas plus ;) J'aime aussi quand Hermione tient tête à l'autre blondinet. Faut pas abuser, non mais ! Merci quand même pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Cecile :** Ah ah oui, j'essaie toujours d'être logique dans mes titres (même si pour certains mes relectrices m'ont demandé pourquoi ce choix... Pas toujours clair mais je l'ai toujours ;) ). Pour Blaise, et bien Drago est son ami et il n'adhère pas aux principes de Voldemort donc ça le bouffe de le voir s'enliser dans ces conneries. Le camp Mangemorts craint quand même un max, non ? Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements en tout cas, comme chaque fois :)

 **C'est quand même parfois difficile de répondre à vos reviews, ah ah.** Dans l'écriture, je suis deux fois plus loin que vous et donc faut pas que je fasse de gaffe... "Attention, Lyra, ça, ils ne l'ont pas encore lu !" XD

 **Bref, je vais vous laisser avec Ginny.** Je sais que vous aimez moins ces chapitres que ceux Drago/Hermione, mais faut bien faire avancer la chasse aux horcruxes aussi (si j'étais venue à la fin du truc en mode "ah ouais, ils ont juste fait comme ça", chuis pas sûre que ça serait bien passé :p )

Et une fois de plus, merci à **Mery-Alice, Karine et Elise** pour leur relecture et à **J.K. Rowling** pour toute son oeuvre.

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Le mariage de Bill et Fleur a été interrompue par l'arrivée des Mangemorts (et la chute du Ministère). Ginny, qui était en train de danser avec Harry, a fui avec ce dernier et son frère. Ils se sont d'abord réfugiés au Square Grimmaurd où ils ont découvert, grâce à l'intervention de Kreattur, que c'était Ombrage qui avait le véritable médaillon de Serpentard. Ils ont tenté de l'enlever pour s'en emparer mais leur plan n'a pas bien fonctionné. Ils n'ont donc pas pu retourner au Square et arpentent la Grande-Bretagne depuis, transplanant régulièrement. Harry, Ron et Ginny sont également allés faire un tour à Godric's Hollow peu avant Noël où ils sont tombés sur le serpent de Voldemort. C'est grâce à la perspicacité de Ginny, qui portait le médaillon ce soir-là et qui y est plus sensible pour avoir déjà été possédée par un horcruxe, qu'ils se sont échappés à temps.  
De son côté, Hermione est coincée à Poudlard sous la surveillance de Malefoy et des Mangemorts qui occupent le château._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 18 : Restitution et destruction**

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient échappé au monstrueux serpent de Voldemort en plein milieu de Godric's Hollow. Ils s'étaient de nouveau réfugiés dans le désert de la lande écossaise et se contentaient de transplaner, tous les quatre ou cinq jours, pour éviter de se faire repérer.

L'ennui et, il fallait bien le reconnaître, une certaine forme de désespoir les gagnaient peu à peu. Ginny s'acharnait, en vain, à consulter les livres sélectionnés par Hermione mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à en sortir quoi que ce soit. Dans un sens, elle poursuivait ses recherches plus pour se donner l'impression d'être un minimum utile que dans une vraie perspective d'y trouver des réponses. Elle n'était définitivement pas comme son amie mais quelle autre alternative avait-elle ?

Ron et Harry se refilaient régulièrement la biographie de Dumbledore. Si celle-ci amusait beaucoup le premier, elle laissait le second dans un état de morosité avancée. Ginny avait beau lui répéter que Rita Skeeter était réputée pour raconter n'importe quoi –et qu'il était d'ailleurs très bien placé pour le savoir- Harry n'en démordait pas : si elle avait eu raison pour Godric's Hollow, pourquoi le reste ne serait-il pas vrai également ?

Comment pouvait-il en savoir si peu cet homme qui avait été son mentor depuis son entrée dans le monde magique ? Harry n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison et finissait parfois par en oublier le but premier de leur escapade à travers toute la Grande Bretagne à savoir retrouver et détruire les horcruxes créés par Voldemort.

Étrangement, Ron était celui qui souffrait le moins du port du médaillon-horcruxe. Quand il l'avait autour du cou, il était plus ronchon que d'habitude et se plaignait particulièrement de tourner en rond mais une petite escapade à la recherche de victuailles ou un bon repas préparé par Ginny le mettait tout de suite de meilleure humeur. Il voyait bien que son meilleur ami était très touché par l'histoire de leur ancien directeur mais Ron essayait de dédramatiser par des traits d'humour un peu foireux plutôt que de tenter de relativiser les choses. La seule inquiétude dont il ne pouvait se défaire concernait la sécurité d'Hermione à Poudlard.

Ginny, quant à elle, était très difficile chaque fois qu'elle portait l'horcruxe. Était-ce lié au fait que l'un d'eux l'avait possédée à un moment de sa vie ? Elle n'aurait pu l'affirmer à cent pour cent mais le fait était que, chaque fois que c'était son tour, elle se sentait sombrer dans ses idées noires. Harry avait l'air plus heureux et serein sans elle pour petite amie. Si Hermione avait été à leurs côtés, la guerre serait sans doute déjà finie. Elle n'était bonne qu'à remplir le gouffre sans fond qui servait d'estomac à son frère. Tout ça repassait en boucle dans sa tête et l'épuisait malgré elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'Harry avait déposé le livre de Skeeter et s'était rapproché d'elle.

\- Tu devrais me donner le médaillon, Ginny, c'est à mon tour de le porter, déclara-t-il doucement.

\- Déjà ? Ça ne fait que six heures que je le porte…

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il t'affecte plus que nous…

\- Désolée de ne servir à rien… marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Mais c'est bien une preuve de plus de ce que j'avance. Donne-moi ce truc !

\- Très bien, lui concéda-t-elle en retirant l'artefact d'autour de son cou.

Aussitôt, elle se sentit plus légère et ne put que reconnaître qu'Harry avait raison.

\- Ron est dehors ?

\- Ouais, je vais bientôt aller le relayer. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Dumbledore partageait ces idées absurdes avec Grindelwald. Grindelwald quoi !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas croire tout ce que ce cafard de Skeeter pouvait écrire dans ce bouquin. Et si tu ressasses encore toutes ces histoires, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une grande idée que tu portes l'horcruxe !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir la tête envahie par les humeurs de…

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, le coupa Ginny, et tu le sais. Tu dois faire attention, Harry.

\- Ouais… je vais relayer Ron, à plus !

Sur ces paroles, Harry sortit de la tente et alla prendre la relève de son meilleur ami.

\- Brrr ! Il fait un froid de Troll dehors, c'est affolant !

\- Installe-toi près du four, l'invita Ginny. Je suis en train de faire cuire un gratin, ça te réchauffera.

\- Excellente idée ! Tu sais où Harry a mis la biographie du vieux fou ?

\- Là-bas, sur la table basse… Mais quitte à relire sans arrêt le même livre, vous devriez en choisir un de ceux sélectionnés par Hermione.

\- Ouais… mais ils sont nettement moins drôles… Et ça ne sert à rien. On n'est pas elle, on n'y comprend rien !

\- Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle me manque ! Elle a été enlevée et réexpédiée à Poudlard. On n'a aucune nouvelle depuis des mois. Pour ce qu'on en sait, elle pourrait être morte ! s'énerva Ron.

\- Ne sois pas si dramatique… Hermione a plus de ressource que nous trois réunis et tu le sais ! Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, on l'aurait forcément su. Rogue sait qu'elle est votre meilleure amie, c'est leur plus bel appât !

\- Mouais…

Sur un dernier grognement, Ron prit le bouquin de Skeeter et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée. Ginny, quant à elle, se replongea dans les notes d'Hermione et s'entraina à changer la couleur des cheveux de son frère de façon plus durable.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas t'entraîner sur toi ?! grommela-t-il au bout d'un moment ? C'est franchement chiant.

\- Je ne verrais pas le résultat sur moi ! répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire alors que son frère levait les yeux au ciel.

Les deux Weasley retournèrent à leurs occupations respectives.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama Ron au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Quoi, encore ?! demanda Ginny, exaspérée.

\- Comment j'ai pu louper cette info ?! Ça fait trois fois que je relis ce passage ! HARRY !

\- Mais quoi ?! s'énerva Ginny.

Harry passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la tente, clairement interpellé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Ginny, Ron a encore une crise de je-ne-sais-quoi !

\- Mais non ! Regardez, là, ce passage !

 _Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore était lui-même élève à Poudlard, le directeur de l'établissement était Phineas Nigellus Black, anciennement Directeur de la Maison Serpentard._

\- Oh mais oui ! s'exclama Harry ! Le tableau ! Ginny, tu as bien emmené le tableau de l'ancêtre de Sirius dans le sac d'Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est génial, enchaîna Ron, on va enfin avoir des nouvelles de Poudlard !

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il a son portrait là-bas ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu… quand Sirius est mort…

\- Oh… répondit Ginny avant de plonger la main dans le sac en perles d'Hermione pour en extraire le tableau.

\- Merde, il est vide… constata Ron. Il ne peut peut-être pas venir parce qu'on est en plein dans la Forge Valley et non au Square Grimmaurd…

\- Ron ! gronda Ginny. Sois donc plus discret !

\- Bah quoi ? Il est vide ce tableau alors fais pas ch...

\- Surveillez votre langage, jeune homme, le coupa une voix grave.

Ginny lança un regard noir à Ron qui eut la délicatesse de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Professeur Black ? interrogea Harry.

\- Lui-même, répondit l'homme qui venait d'apparaître sur la toile. Que me vaut l'honneur, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Je… Vous êtes toujours à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Non, je suis dans celui du Professeur Rogue. C'est lui le directeur, à présent.

\- Ah oui, juste…répondit Harry. Mais est-ce que, par hasard, vous pourriez faire venir le Professeur Dumbledore ici ?

\- Ça ne marche pas ainsi, jeune homme. Et si vous ne m'avez appelé que pour ça, sachez que c'est totalement malpoli ! J'aime autant m'en aller…

\- Non, non, s'il-vous-plaît ! le coupa Ron. On aurait quelques questions, je vous en prie.

\- Très bien, allez-y. Mais soyez rapides, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Bien sûr, merci Professeur. Est-ce que vous voyez qui est mon amie, Hermione Granger ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Bien sûr, c'est cette petite Sang-mêlée qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde et qui a occupé ma demeure familiale durant des mois avec vous. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un portrait, mais je ne suis pas sénile !

\- Excusez-moi, répondit Harry dans une grimace. L'avez-vous vue ? Savez-vous si elle va bien ? Vous avez dit Sang-mêlée ?!

\- Tout à fait. A la rentrée, le Professeur Rogue lui a appris, à elle ainsi qu'au jeune Malefoy, qu'une enquête de la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldus avait révélé qu'elle était issue d'une ancienne famille du Registre des Sang-pur. Son père est effectivement un moldu mais sa mère est une Cracmole. Ce qui en fait bien une Sang-mêlée.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclamèrent les trois Gryffondor d'une même voix.

\- Et oui, que voulez-vous ? Et donc, pour répondre à vos autres questions, cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne l'ai pas vue. Cette petite sotte avait tenté de faire une diversion pour fouiner dans le bureau du Directeur mais, aux dernières nouvelles, elle va bien.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Ron d'une voix tendue.

\- Autant que possible, oui, répondit le professeur Black d'une voix sèche. Il n'est pas toujours évident d'échapper aux commérages de mes congénères. Ce sera tout ? Parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire, vous savez ?

\- Mais vous êtes un tableau… qu'auriez-vous de mieux à faire ? questionna Ron sans aucun tact.

\- Vous êtes définitivement bien malpoli, s'énerva l'ancêtre de Sirius. Enfin, venant d'un Weasley, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Au revoir, jeunes gens !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Phineas Black disparut du cadre du tableau qui se retrouva à nouveau noir.

\- Et bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit des plus aimables, rouspéta Ron.

\- En même temps, tu n'as pas été très poli, le réprimanda sa sœur.

\- Hey ! On a eu l'info qu'on voulait, non ? se défendit-il. On sait qu'Hermione va bien !

\- Vous y croyez, vous à cette histoire de Sang-mêlée ? leur demanda Harry. Remus nous en avait parlé, mais quand même…

\- Et bien… répondit Ginny, apparemment y a eu une enquête officielle… Et c'est Ombrage qui dirige cette Commission donc…

\- C'est franchement bizarre quand même, rétorqua Harry. Bon, maintenant qu'on est rassuré, je retourne monter la garde.

Ginny le regarda sortir de la tente, le cœur légèrement serré sans savoir pourquoi. Ron, quant à lui, était visiblement d'excellente humeur, ragaillardi par les nouvelles qu'ils avaient eues de leur amie.

.

Ginny sortit le gratin du four et se tourna vers son frère :

\- Tu peux mettre la table, s'il-te-plaît ? Je vais chercher Harry.

Puis elle sortit de la tente à la recherche de son ex-petit-ami et vit avec horreur que l'endroit d'où il était censé monter la garde était vide.

\- RON ! hurla-t-elle, paniquée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda ce dernier en accourant hors de la tente.

\- Harry n'est plus là !

\- Comment ça, Harry n'est plus là ?!

\- Mais tu le vois bien, non ? s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Hey, pas la peine de me gueuler dessus, j'y suis pour rien, moi ! Les sorts de protection nous auraient prévenus si quelqu'un les avait forcés, non ? Merde ! Bon, il ne doit pas être loin, on va aller le chercher. Je vais par-là, va voir de l'autre côté ! Fais attention ! Fait chier !

Ginny ne répondit pas et s'élança dans la direction indiquée par son frère. Elle trouva rapidement des traces de pas dans la neige qui l'environnait et les suivit d'un pas rapide. Tout à coup, elle entendit une sorte de bruit sourd et mouillé et accéléra encore la cadence.

Elle arriva rapidement dans une sorte de clairière boisée avec une mare gelée en plein milieu. Le tas de vêtements chiffonnés à ses côtés lui indiqua qu'Harry avait dû plonger dans l'eau froide. Elle s'approcha d'un pas prudent du bord et attendit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'Harry ne remontait pas. Elle orienta sa baguette allumée vers le fond de l'eau et constata qu'il était en train de se débattre.

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, elle retira sa veste et ses chaussures pour éviter que leur poids ne l'entraine au fond de l'eau et sauta pour aider Harry. Elle l'attrapa avec difficulté sous les bras et nagea avec force pour remonter vers la surface. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de s'être entraînée avec acharnement pour jouer au Quidditch. Sans sa condition physique, elle n'aurait jamais pu aider Harry.

Une fois près du bord, Harry sembla reprendre possession de ses moyens et s'extirpa de l'eau avant d'attraper ses avant-bras pour pouvoir l'aider à son tour.

\- Mais BORDEL, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! éructa Ginny en recrachant de l'eau. NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS UNE CHOSE PAREILLE !

\- Mais… il y avait une biche… tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

\- UNE BICHE ?!

\- Enfin, pas une vraie… un Patronus… je l'ai suivie…

\- TU AS SUIVI UN PUTAIN DE PATRONUS INCONNU EN PLEINE FORÊT SANS RIEN DIRE ?!

Ginny ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'hurler, encore toute retournée par les événements récents.

\- Ne crie pas comme ça ! lui répondit Harry. J'avais un bon pressentiment, tu comprends ? Et j'ai bien fait ! ajouta-t-il en lui montrant ce qui avait été caché par son corps jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est… Mais par Merlin, c'est l'épée de Gryffondor ! s'excalama Ginny.

\- Oui… je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fichait au fond de l'eau en pleine forêt mais je suis sûr que c'est elle et que la biche a voulu que je la découvre.

\- Mais qui peut bien avoir une biche comme Patronus ?! demanda Ginny.

\- J'en sais rien et, au final, je m'en fiche un peu, on a récupéré l'épée ! Et ça, c'est fabuleux !

\- Bordel, vous êtes là ! les interpella Ron, essoufflé, en les rejoignant. J'ai entendu Ginny crier… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez trempés dans la neige ?!

Harry lui montra l'épée et un air incrédule envahi le visage de son meilleur ami.

\- Mais comment avez-vous trouvé cette épée ?!

\- Apparemment, une biche lui a montré le chemin et a failli le noyer en passant, grommela Ginny.

\- Ouais… Mais ta sœur m'a aidé à sortir de l'eau, donc c'est cool.

\- Ce n'est pas COOL du tout ! s'énerva Ginny à nouveau.

\- Ça c'est top ! intervint Ron. Mais comment a-t-elle bien pu atterrir ici ?! Et pourquoi maintenant ?

\- J'avoue que je n'en sais rien… commença Harry. Mais j'aimerais qu'on rentre pour nous sécher, Gin' et moi, ce serait con si on tombait malade…

.

.

Harry sortit de la salle de bains en repassant le médaillon autour de son cou.

\- Et bien, une bonne douche bien chaude, ça fait quand même du bien ! Bon, voyons voir un peu cette épée de plus près… Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore a voulu me la léguer…

Ginny lui passa l'arme mais quand il l'approcha de son visage pour la voir de plus près, une sorte de sifflement strident commença à émaner du médaillon de Serpentard qui reposait sur son torse.

\- Ça alors ! commenta Ron. Même en artefacts magiques, Gryffondor et Serpentard ont l'air de se détester !

\- Merde ! jura Harry en retirant le médaillon de son cou. Mais c'est que ça chauffe en plus ! Il me semblait bien que c'était ce truc qui m'empêchait de remonter du fond de la mare !

Les trois Gryffondor se penchèrent au-dessus du médaillon qui faisait de plus en plus de bruit.

\- Passe-moi un peu l'épée, pour voir, lui demanda Ginny.

Harry la lui donna par-dessus la table et Ginny approcha doucement l'épée de l'horcruxe.

\- On dirait que plus j'approche l'épée, plus le médaillon siffle… Regardez, il commence même à fumer un peu… constata-t-elle alors que l'épée n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'artefact. Serait-il possible que…

\- L'épée puisse détruire les horcruxes ?! finit Harry à sa place.

\- Ça expliquerait pourquoi Dumbledore t'a légué l'épée, remarqua Ron.

\- Ce serait si simple que ça ?! s'étonna Harry.

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer… remarqua Ginny.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea Harry.

\- Allons dehors, on sait jamais, leur proposa Ron. Ce serait con de faire exploser notre seul abri.

Les trois Gryffondor sortirent, Harry portant l'horcruxe et Ginny l'épée. Ils s'approchèrent d'une grosse pierre plate et Harry y déposa le médaillon.

\- Vas-y, Gin', lui proposa-t-il à nouveau.

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à toi de le faire ? lui demanda-t-elle. Après tout, c'est toi l'Élu.

\- Et sans toi, je serais encore au fond de l'eau. Et ce truc t'a plus atteint que nous. Et tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de détruire celui qui t'avait possédé. A toi l'honneur, je t'en prie.

\- Harry a raison, Gin', vas-y, renchérit Ron. Mais faudrait peut-être l'ouvrir, avant, non ?

\- Comment ? On a déjà essayé, non ?

\- Fourchelangue, je pense, commenta Harry. J'y pense depuis un moment mais je n'ai jamais osé vu qu'on n'avait pas de quoi se défendre… Jedusor était sorti du dernier horcruxe, ce n'est pas rien !

\- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que l'épée va le détruire… leur fit remarquer Ginny.

\- Il n'y a pas trente-six façons de le découvrir. Prête ?

Ginny hocha la tête, resserrant sa prise sur la garde de l'épée. Harry siffla quelque chose et le médaillon s'ouvrit sous leurs yeux. Une silhouette vaporeuse d'Harry en sortit et commença à lui parler d'une voix charmeuse :

 _Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que je pourrais être sincèrement amoureux de toi un jour ? Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire groupie insipide qui ne s'intéresse à moi qu'à cause de mon nom. Je ne suis sorti avec toi que dans l'espoir de rejoindre officiellement la famille Weasley mais mon dégoût pour toi a été le plus fort… J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas devoir me coltiner ta présence tous ces mois…_

\- GINNY ! cria Harry, ne l'écoute pas, Gin', je t'en prie, ce truc essaie de t'embrouiller, détruis-le !

Le nuage se transforma en Ron qui la toisa de toute sa hauteur :

 _Pourquoi es-tu née ? Nous étions tellement mieux, juste entre nous, entre garçons. Tu n'es qu'une petite pleurnicheuse envieuse. Tu as essayé de me prendre mon meilleur ami et tu essaie de prendre la place d'Hermione. Mais tu es totalement inutile et inintéressante. Nous serions tous tellement mieux sans toi et nous t'aurions abandonnée depuis longtemps si tu ne nous faisais pas autant pitié…_

\- BORDEL GINNY, UTILISE TA PUTAIN D'ÉPÉE, cria Ron à son tour. ON A BESOIN DE TOI !

Ginny sembla reprendre ses esprits et asséna la lame de l'épée sur le médaillon d'un geste brusque. Le nuage se dissipa dans un sifflement et le silence se fit autour d'eux.

Les joues de la jeune fille ruisselaient de larmes et les deux garçons n'osaient pas formuler le moindre mot. Ron s'approcha gauchement de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras. Les pleurs de cette dernière redoublèrent et son frère lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu es le trésor de la famille Weasley, petite sœur. Tu es tout pour nous, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? J'aime t'embêter mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Hermione me manque mais tu nous as sauvés plusieurs fois depuis notre fuite du mariage. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Ginny, je t'aime. Tu es la plus forte, tu viens de détruire un putain d'horcruxe !

Ginny sanglota quelques minutes dans les bras de son frère avant de tenter d'essuyer ses larmes de sa manche. Puis Ron la regarda puis tourna son regard vers Harry qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Il leur fit un petit sourire contrit et retourna dans la tente afin de les laisser seuls.

Harry était visiblement mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec son ex-petite amie.

\- Tu… tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit… déclara-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Harry franchit l'espace qui le séparait d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise par un tel élan, Ginny mit quelques instants avant de répondre au baiser. Une douce chaleur gagna peu à peu son corps, éloignant le froid que la destruction de l'horcruxe avait placé en elle.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais… je t'aime, tu sais, Ginny ? Je ne voulais pas me séparer de toi et je ne le veux toujours pas, ce sont juste les circonstances qui font que… Je me connais, si je me laisse aller à ce que je ressens pour toi, je vais tout planter pour fuir avec toi, pour te protéger, et je ne peux pas faire ça… Mais je te promets que je vais mettre fin à cette merde, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour que tu puisses être heureuse. Et ne doute jamais un seul instant de mon amour pour toi. Tu es une sorcière fabuleuse, tu es forte, tu es passionnée, tu es brillante et je sais très bien que tu m'aimes pour qui je suis, moi, et non pour ce que je suis censé faire. Je t'aime, Ginny, et si on ne peut pas être ensemble pour le moment, sache que je ferai tout pour qu'on puisse vivre heureux tous les deux un jour. Si tu veux encore de moi, bien sûr. Je suis tellement désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait ça de détruire cet horcruxe. Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Ginny était trop émue pour répondre quoi que ce soit et elle se contenta donc d'embrasser Harry à nouveau, sachant pertinemment que ce serait sans doute leur dernier baiser avant la fin de la guerre.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Alors ? J'avoue que **votre avis me stress pas mal** pour le coup... Les changements ont été validés par mes trois relectrices mais quand même...

Vous avez trouvé ça cohérent ? Logique ? Chiant ? Improbable ? Vous allez me jeter des tomates et me maudire sur trois générations ?

Je sais que pas mal de gens n'aiment pas trop **Ginny** mais que pensez-vous de la mienne ?

En tout cas, je peux déjà vous dire que vous aurez votre dose de **Dramione** la semaine prochaine et que le **chapitre 19** s'intitule : **Révélations**.

 **J'attends vos retours avec impatience**.

Bises à vous,

Lyra !


	19. Révélations

**Surprise !**

Enfin, je vous arrête tout de suite, c'est une surprise en demi-teinte... Certes, vous avez le chapitre 19 en avance mais en contrepartie, **vous n'aurez pas le suivant avant le 2 janvier...** Je suis désolée mais mon portable fait un bruit de plus intense au démarrage (je pense que je dois changer le ventilateur) et je pars demain passer les fêtes dans ma belle-famille en France. Donc, je n'ai pas trop envie de trimbaler mon ordi et de prendre le risque qu'il me claque dans les pattes (je vous rassure, j'ai une sauvegarde de mes chapitres ailleurs ;) ).

Et puis bon, **je serai en famille pendant une dizaine de jours** donc ça la fout un peu mal de dire "déso, je vais faire l'asociale mais je dois publier un chapitre". Surtout que les fêtes, par chez nous, c'est un peu en mode orgie à aller coucher à pas d'heure, ah ah.

Bref, c'est pourquoi je publie le **19 aujourd'hui** , avant mon départ, et **je publierai le 20 à mon retour**. Merci pour votre compréhension ;)

Sinon, vous avez semblé plutôt content-e-s de **mon chapitre 18** , j'en suis super ravie ! Le prochain chapitre Ginny sera le n°22. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant !

Sinon, chapitre attendu aujourd'hui, non ? En tout cas, une fois de plus, je le poste avec pas mal d'appréhensions. J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !

Mais avant, **RARA** :

 **dramione love** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça t'ai plu. Et oui, il est mignon, Harry, quand il veut ^^

 **Betameche** : Tes compliments me font super plaisir ! Ayant inversé les deux filles, je ne pouvais pas reproduire exactement les mêmes choses : Ginny n'est pas Hermione, et inversement. D'ailleurs, au premier chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de "mouais, je ne vois pas Ginny chercher dans les livres, elle n'est pas Hermione" ah ah. Donc j'essaie de rester fidèle aux livres tout en donnant à la chasse aux horcruxes une touche "Ginnyesque" lol. Et donc, je suis ravie que tu aimes :) Merci beaucoup !

 **LittleLuna** : Bienvenue dans mon monde alors (enfin, celui de Rowling que je squatte honteusement comme une malpropre ^^). J'espère que la suite te plaira également :)

Sinon, j'ai **37 chapitres d'écrits** , mouahaha. Pour l'instant, j'en ai **une cinquantaine de prévus**... Bref, tout ça est loin d'être fini !

Mais chose promise, chose dûe : **voici votre dose de Dramione** :)

(et merci à M **ery-Alice, Elise et Karine** pour leur relecture et à **J.K. Rowling** pour son monde sans lequel vous n'auriez que mon blabla à lire... ce qui est nettement moins intéressant, je vous l'accorde !)

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Et bien, je ne sais plus. Avec 18 chapitres d'avance, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Hein ? De mémoire, Hermione a été réexpédiée à Poudlard après avoir été enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur (pendant que Ron, Harry et Ginny sont partis à la chasse aux horcruxes). Là, Rogue lui a apprit qu'elle aurait eu un grand-père (mort pendant la seconde guerre mondiale ?) sorcier et serait donc pas si née-moldue que ça. Il lui a aussi collé des cours particuliers avec Malefoy qui ne se passent plus si mal (même qu'il l'a caressée! Enfin juste la joue mais quand même). Sauf que Luna n'est pas revenue des vacances de Noël, qu'Hermione n'a toujours pas vraiment de nouvelles de ses amis, qu'un sort de localisation l'empêche de partir les retrouver, que le château est rempli de Mangemorts en puissance (ou presque) et que tout ça, ça pue. Voilà, ça résume pas trop mal, non ? ^^_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 19 : Révélations**

La scolarité d'Hermione à Poudlard suivait son cours, tant bien que mal. Malefoy l'évitait depuis leur dernière altercation, se contentant de faire ses devoirs d'Arithmancie ou d'Art de la Magie Noire lors de leurs cours particuliers. La jeune fille profitait du silence, plus que bienvenu, de Malefoy. L'absence de Luna la préoccupait grandement et elle avait du mal à se replonger dans l'organisation de la rébellion mais, contre toute attente, Neville semblait avoir pris les choses en mains.

Malgré les mises en garde constantes d'Hermione, Neville continuait de provoquer les Carrow, récoltant en quelques semaines plus de punitions que les jumeaux Weasley n'en avaient eu durant toute leur scolarité. Il maîtrisait d'ailleurs de mieux en mieux le fonctionnement de la Salle sur Demande dans laquelle il trouvait régulièrement refuge.

Hermione culpabilisait beaucoup de ne pas l'aider plus dans ses entreprises pour ébranler l'organisation interne du château mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle pensait à Luna, toujours disparue. Elle pensait à ses amis qui avaient apparemment été vus à Godric's Hollow et dont elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre nouvelle. Elle pensait à l'épée de Gryffondor malheureusement volatilisée mais qui semblait être le seul moyen sûr pour détruire les horcruxes. Elle pensait aussi au fait qu'à sa connaissance, il restait toujours au moins un horcruxe-mystère à identifier, à moins qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny n'aient trouvé ce que c'était depuis leur départ. Elle pensait aussi beaucoup à ses parents et espérait qu'ils étaient bel et bien en sécurité. Elle pensait également à Malefoy, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Zabini et lui semblaient avoir pris leurs distances depuis qu'elle les avait vus se disputer dans le couloir près de la Grande Salle deux semaines auparavant. Qu'avait-il pu se passer entre eux? Et évidemment elle pensait aussi au dernier geste que Malefoy avait eu à son encontre. Un geste...de tendresse ? Elle ne saurait le dire, et sa fuite précipitée de leur local ainsi que sa détermination à l'ignorer depuis n'aidait pas Hermione à y voir plus clair.

Hermione avait donc la tête pleine de pensées plus ou moins sombres et anxiogènes et elle regardait de loin Neville s'affirmer auprès de tous ceux qui voulaient lutter contre le pouvoir en place. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à rejoindre l'A.D. Ernie Macmillan avait été le premier mais il avait rapidement été suivi par Colin Crivey, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein et même Lavande Brown.

Neville lui demandait régulièrement de fabriquer de nouveaux Gallions magiques pour les membres qui n'avaient pas fait partie du groupe de résistance deux ans plus tôt.

Concrètement, les élèves se rebiffaient de plus en plus en cours, répondant avec insolence à certains professeurs ou ne prononçant pas un seul mot face à d'autres mais Neville était le plus virulent d'entre eux.

Hermione avait d'ailleurs été à deux doigts d'intervenir lors d'un cours d'Étude des Moldus lorsque Neville avait osé demandé à Alecto Carrow quel était le pourcentage de sang moldu dans ses veines. Un simple geste de Malefoy combiné à un regard d'avertissement de Neville avait suffi à la faire rester tranquille mais, une fois de plus, elle avait beaucoup culpabilisé d'avoir laissé son ami être puni sans réagir. Cette fois-là avait été la seule fois en deux semaines où Malefoy avait démontré qu'il avait encore un minimum conscience de sa présence à ses côtés vu qu'il se bornait toujours à ne pas lui adresser un seul mot.

Des idées noires plein la tête, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le local de cours particuliers afin d'assister à sa dernière activité scolaire de la semaine. Dans deux heures elle serait enfin en weekend et pourrait de nouveau se réfugier à la bibliothèque. Ou se cacher dans son lit, au choix.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Zabini qui avait l'air nerveux. Elle allait passer à côté de lui en l'ignorant, comme à leur habitude, quand elle constata qu'il avait ralenti le pas.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Juste deux minutes de ton temps, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Hermione le rejoignit derrière une tapisserie du couloir pour plus d'intimité, sa curiosité clairement titillée.

\- Drago sait pour moi, lui dit-il sans autre préambule.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand tu nous as vus, l'autre jour, et qu'on se disputait… J'ai fini par lui dire que je ne partageais pas ses idées.

\- Mais tu es dingue ! Il doit te pourrir la vie !

\- Et bien non, en fait, ça va. Il se contente de m'ignorer. Je m'attendais à nettement pire, il peut être ultra-rancunier…

\- Ça explique sans doute son silence constant de ces dernières semaines, alors, constata Hermione.

\- Sans doute, oui. Mais je voulais te dire… Même s'il ne me parle plus, ce que je t'ai demandé à Noël tient toujours, ok ?

Hermione poussa un soupir résigné.

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire… Mais s'il t'a rayé de sa vie, toi, son meilleur ami, il ne m'écoutera jamais !

\- Essaie quand même, s'il-te-plait. Il mérite mieux ! Et s'il ne te parle plus, il risque d'autant plus d'avoir de sérieux soucis…

\- A cause de sa mission foirée ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Tu es au courant de ça ?!

\- Je suis loin d'être idiote. Il n'y avait pas douze mille raisons pour lesquelles Rogue nous aurait collés dans les pattes l'un de l'autre toute la sainte journée !

\- Je lui ai répété de ne pas te sous-estimer, répondit Blaise avec un sourire en coin. Tu devrais y aller, Granger, ou tu vas être en retard. Prends soin de toi !

\- Ouais, c'est ça, toi aussi, répondit-elle en bougonnant.

Blaise sortit le premier de leur cachette et, lorsqu'elle le suivit quelques instants plus tard, elle vit que Malefoy tournait dans le couloir pour rejoindre leur local. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit mais elle poursuivit son chemin sans se retourner, l'ignorant délibérément.

Une fois dans leur salle, Hermione s'installa à un pupitre et posa sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Malefoy la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et laissa tomber lourdement son sac sur le sol.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais avec Zabini ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

\- Ah, tiens, tu as fini de faire la gueule ? lui demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de relever la tête.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, Granger !

\- Alors arrête d'agir comme un abruti, répondit-elle en vrillant son regard dans le sien.

\- Pff, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te le demande ! Ce n'est quand même pas nouveau, que tu aimes fricoter avec les traîtres à leur sang !

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et je pensais qu'il était ton meilleur ami !

\- Je ne fréquente pas la racaille, moi, Madame !

\- Pourtant, quand on voit Crabbe et Goyle, y a de quoi se poser des questions, se moqua Hermione. Maintenant, continue à m'ignorer, ça m'allait très bien !

\- A d'autre, Granger ! Tu crois que je ne vois rien ?

\- Et que vois-tu, Ô, Grand Sage ? lui demanda-t-elle avec lassitude. Vas-y, éclaire ma pauvre lanterne de ta si grande sagesse…

\- Tu es en pleine déprime, ma pauvre fille.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! J'étais là l'an passé, je t'ai vu pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps et ignorer tes potes pendant des mois juste parce que Weasley se tapait Brown. Et là, tu vas me faire croire qu'être seule ici, entourée de Mangemorts et d'adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu n'es pas à deux doigts de craquer ? Tes amis ne sont pas là, Londubat se prend des Doloris pendant que tu rêvasses en cours, Lovegood a été enlevée et tu veux me…

\- Attends ! le coupa Hermione. Comment ça, Luna a été enlevée ?! Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

Elle eut l'impression de voir le masque d'indifférence de Malefoy se fissurer légèrement face à ses questions mais il reprit bien vite contenance.

\- Ouais… peut-être bien… répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu es au courant de quelque chose, oui ou non ? insista la jeune fille.

Malefoy haussa les épaules dans un geste nonchalant avant de lui répondre.

\- Elle a été emmenée chez moi durant les vacances de Noël.

\- QUOI ?! Tu sais depuis _tout ce temps_ où Luna se trouve et tu gardais cette information pour toi ?! cria-t-elle, l'énervement perçant clairement dans sa voix.

\- Et tu peux me dire, par Salazar, en quel honneur j'aurais dû partager cette information avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il, blasé.

\- Mais…. Parce que Luna est innocente et que c'était la bonne chose à faire !

\- Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp, Granger ?

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Je n'avais aucune obligation à te le dire. A présent c'est chose faite, alors contentes-toi de ça !

\- Et tu l'as vue ? Elle va bien ?

\- Ça avait l'air d'aller quand ils l'ont emmenée dans nos cachots, répondit Malefoy avec indifférence.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con ! lui rétorqua Hermione en se redressant.

\- Wow ! Du calme, Granger ! Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ! Ce n'est pas parce que Rogue t'a trouvé de lointains ancêtres Sang-pur que tu as le droit de me manquer de respect ! Après tout, je reste un Malefoy et toi, et bien, tu n'es que la vulgaire fille d'une Cracmole et d'un Moldu, ce qui n'est, si tu veux mon avis, guère mieux qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Tu es tellement hypocrite, c'est incroyable...

\- Juste lucide.

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu me reproches juste d'avoir autant de valeur que ton précieux Maître, je te signale !

Le regard d'incompréhension que lui retourna Malefoy la pétrifia sur place.

\- Attends… Tu veux dire que… tu ne sais pas ?! lui demanda-elle, ébahie.

\- Que je ne sais pas quoi ? demanda-t-il, légèrement nerveux. Je ne suis peut-être pas une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme toi mais je sais quand même pas mal de trucs…

\- ÇA ALORS ! C'est la meilleure ! s'exclama Hermione avant d'éclater de rire.

Malefoy s'énervait de plus en plus et s'approcha vivement d'elle avant de la saisir des deux mains par les bras.

\- Arrête de bécasser, Granger, et va au fond de ta pensée !

Hermione tenta de se calmer pour pouvoir lui répondre mais des spasmes de rire la secouaient encore régulièrement. Elle se dégagea de la prise de Malefoy pour finir de se tranquilliser et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer son explication.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ignores… commença-t-elle, la voix encore un peu fragilisée par sa crise de rire.

\- Bordel, accouche ! On ne va pas y passer le weekend !

\- Harry m'a pourtant raconté que ton père était présent, ce soir-là, au cimetière… Il est forcément au courant… Incroyable que tu ne le sois pas !

\- Granger ! gronda Malefoy.

\- Oui, oh, c'est bon, j'y viens ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies tellement hâte d'entendre cette histoire… C'est Harry qui nous a raconté tout ça, tu sais ? Il en tient une partie des souvenirs que Dumbledore a réussi à récupérer et l'autre… et bien… de la fameuse nuit où Tu-Sais-Qui a recouvré son corps lors de la dernière manche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Hermione s'assit sur une table et laissa balancer ses jambes tout en poursuivant son récit. Malefoy était retourné s'appuyer sur une table et attendait la suite en silence, les bras croisés, clairement intrigué par ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Hum… Tu sais que ton cher Maître est un descendant de Serpentard par les Gaunt, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cette famille de pouilleux ?! s'exclama Malefoy. Mais leur lignée s'est éteinte y a un bail...

\- Eux-mêmes, oui. Mérope Gaunt était la mère de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais son père et son frère étaient de vrais salopards avec elle… Elle en a perdu quasiment toutes ses compétences magiques. Elle n'arrivait même pas à lancer un Récurvit. Bref, elle est tombée amoureuse de son voisin. Mais lui était riche, tu vois ? Il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle qui vivait dans une pauvre cabane en ruines. Quand son père et son frère ont été emprisonnés pour agressions, elle a décidé de… se rapprocher de son voisin, Tom Jedusor. Elle lui a vraisemblablement préparé un filtre d'amour… Mais tu comprends, elle ne pouvait pas le faire quand son père et son frère vivaient encore avec elle parce que, et bien, Tom Jedusor était un Moldu.

Hermione vit l'horreur gagner les traits de Malefoy mais poursuivit cependant son récit.

\- Au bout d'un moment, Merope s'est convaincue que Tom l'aimait vraiment, elle a donc arrêté de le droguer… Sauf qu'on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à aimer, tu comprends ? Dès que Jedusor a été libéré du charme de la potion, il l'a plantée sur place. Mais Merope était déjà enceinte… Elle est partie de chez elle, trop honteuse pour prendre le risque de croiser à nouveau son père ou son frère et a fui à Londres. Dégoûtée d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie à cause de la magie, elle a définitivement renoncé à en faire. Elle est morte peu de temps après avoir donné naissance à son fils à qui elle a donné le même nom que son père… Enfin, celui de l'enfant et le sien. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tu pourras demander à ton père, si tu ne me crois pas, quelle sépulture a été profanée ce soir-là, dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton.

Malefoy ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, les mâchoires et les poings serrés par l'émotion que ces révélations devaient provoquer en lui.

\- Donc tu vois, Malefoy, toi qui critiques tellement mes origines. Et bien il semblerait que ton Maître ait les mêmes que moi. Il est le fils d'une Cracmole – ou presque- et d'un Moldu ! La différence entre nos parents c'est, et bien, que les miens s'aiment réellement.

Malefoy se leva d'un mouvement brusque, les traits déformés par la rage et s'approcha tellement vite d'elle qu'Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il approcha son visage du sien, s'apprêtant visiblement à lui dire quelque chose mais, à la plus grande surprise de la sorcière, il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

* * *

.

* * *

Et oui, vous allez devoir attendre jusqu'au **2 janvier** pour avoir **la réaction de Drago** face à ces révélations :p

 **Mais ça vous laisse une dizaine de jours mais me communiquer les vôtres, de réactions XD**

Le prochain chapitre sera donc du point de vue de **Drago** et s'intitule : **Losing my religion**

Tout un programme !

 **Je vous souhaite de très très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année et à très bientôt.**

Bisous !


	20. Losing my religion

**Bonjouuuur !**

 **Et bonne année !** Je squatte le pc de mes beaux-parents pour vous publier ce chapitre le lundi, jour de publication habituel. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et vous souhaite le meilleur pour cette nouvelle année !

Bon par contre, c'est un clavier bizarre donc je ne vais pas m'étendre niveau blabla ah ah mais **un grand merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, vous avez eu la réaction que j'attendais ! J** 'avais trop peur, chaque fois que Drago pensait aux origines d'Hermione que l'un-e de vous me dise que c'était les mêmes que celles de Voldy donc voilà, je suis fière de mon coup ^^

Je sais que vous attendez avec impatience **la réaction de Drago face à ces révélations** donc voilà !

 **RARA :**

 **LittleLuna :** Merci beaucoup ! Tu vois, je publie plus tôt que prévu, l'attente est donc plus courte ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Dramione love :** merci beaucoup ! j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur ;)

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Evidemment, le titre de ce chapitre est inspiré de la superbe chanson du groupe R.E.M. Losing my religion (et je me casse la tête à mettre des titres à mes chapitres depuis le début rien que pour caser celui-là XD)

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Rogue a révélé à Hermione qu'elle avait des origines Sang-pur de par son grand-père maternel. Sa mère serait une cracmole ignorant tout de ses origines magiques et aurait donc épousé un moldu. Depuis le début de l'année, elle suit des cours particuliers avec Drago et ces derniers sont plus ou moins tendus. Perturbée par le manque de nouvelles de ses amis qui sont à la chasse aux horcruxes, elle finit par réaliser, lors d'une nième prise de tête avec Drago, que ce dernier ignore tout des origines de Voldemort. Elle les lui révèle donc. Ce dernier quitte la salle de C.P. en claquant la porte, visiblement perturbé par ces révélations._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 20 : Losing my religion**

Drago était sorti de la salle de cours particuliers en claquant la porte, littéralement envahi par la rage. Il avait été à deux doigts de s'en prendre à Granger mais avait su s'arrêter juste à temps, réalisant qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Il traversa le couloir d'un pas vif et pénétra dans la première classe vide –et ouverte- qu'il trouva. Il laissa alors libre cours à sa colère, attrapant des chaises à mains nues pour les jeter aussi fort et aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Le bruit était assourdissant mais Drago n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ravager l'espace autour de lui autant qu'il l'était lui-même à l'intérieur.

Les idées totalement obscurcies par son ressentiment, il ne comprit qu'il n'était plus seul que lorsqu'une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Drago se retourna d'un mouvement brusque et, quand il vit Blaise le regarder avec un air profondément inquiet sur le visage, se laissa tomber sur le sol avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne parvint pas à arrêter les sanglots qu'il sentait monter du fin fond de son être. Blaise ne disait toujours rien mais il se mit à sa hauteur pour le prendre dans ses bras. Drago lâcha alors prise et laissa son amertume, son dégoût et son sentiment de trahison couler le long de ses joues.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes à pleurer en silence, il essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur et regarda enfin son meilleur ami. Posant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux fléchis, il déclara :

\- Ma vie entière n'est qu'un putain de mensonge.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? lui demanda Blaise, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Savais-tu que l'homme que mon père idolâtre depuis des décennies et dont il m'a inculqué les préceptes depuis mon plus jeune âge n'est qu'un Sang-mêlé de seconde zone ?

\- Oh…

\- Tu le savais ?! s'étonna Drago.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Comment veux-tu, vu les idées qu'il véhicule ?! Mais je comprends mieux la crise à laquelle je viens d'assister. Qui te l'a dit ? Granger ?

\- Qui d'autre que cette fichue Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aurait pu ?

\- Et tu la crois ? le questionna Blaise.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute quant à la véracité de ses propos… C'est étonnant, non ?

\- Pas tant que ça… Et donc, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de Sang-mêlé ?

\- Ouais. Mère Cracmole – ou presque- et père moldu.

\- Ah… Comme Granger, quoi.

\- Exactement. Ça a d'ailleurs été sa réponse à l'une de mes insultes, précisa Drago en ricanant nerveusement.

\- Forcément.

Blaise accompagna sa réponse d'un clin d'œil.

\- Elle te pourrira la vie jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous ai vus ensemble, se contenta de répondre Drago, légèrement accusateur.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Parce qu'il y a eu plusieurs fois ?! Je parlais du couloir, juste avant notre C.P.

\- Ah… Non, il n'y a pas eu tant de fois que ça… Tu vas faire quoi ? éluda Blaise.

\- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien… J'ai appris i peine un quart d'heure que toute ma vie était basée sur un mensonge, tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Et le pire, c'est qu'apparemment mon père est au courant. Comment peut-il vanter la pureté du Sang d'un côté, au point de me conditionner à me préserver pour mon mariage avec une Sang-pur, et suivre aveuglément les ordres d'un Sang-mêlé de l'autre ?! C'est tellement… aberrant !

\- Le Maître est charismatique, tu le sais, répondit Blaise. Et très puissant. Et, au final, leur objectif est le même, non ? Ça doit lui suffire.

\- Mais c'est tellement hypocrite… C'est d'ailleurs ce que Granger m'a reproché, quand je l'ai insultée sur ses origines.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'y prendrait comme ça… marmonna Blaise à voix basse.

\- Pardon ?! C'est toi qui es à l'origine de ça ?!

\- Non… enfin, pas vraiment. Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai vu que tu changeais un peu, à force de la côtoyer. Pendant les vacances, je lui ai demandé de t'aider à réaliser que toute cette histoire de suprématie du Sang, c'était des conneries. C'est pour ça que tu m'a vu avec elle, tout à l'heure. Je voulais lui dire que même si tu ne me parlais plus, elle ne devait pas lâcher l'affaire. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle serait si… brutale ! C'est une fille quoi, elles sont pas censées être délicates ?

\- Tu parles de Granger, là. En bonne Gryffondor, elle fonce dans le tas.

\- Certes, mais quand même… Sinon, ça ne te dirait pas de te lever ? Je commence à me geler les fesses, assis là, sur le sol.

\- Ouais…

Blaise se leva et tendit sa main à Drago pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier attrapa son avant-bras après quelques secondes d'hésitation et, une fois debout, lui fit une accolade.

\- Merci, mec…

\- Je te l'ai dit, Drago, tu es mon frère.

\- Je… j'ai besoin d'être seul, à présent, si tu veux bien, lui répondit Drago.

\- Pas de souci. Je vais dans notre Salle commune. Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas.

.

.

Drago était assis en haut de la tour d'astronomie depuis quelques heures et il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. La révélation de Granger sur les origines de Voldemort était tellement lourde de conséquences ! Son père lui répétait depuis toujours que ce qui importait le plus, c'était la pureté du Sang Sorcier et le respect des traditions. Il était le seul héritier des Malefoy et des Black et devait donc faire honneur à ses deux noms. Les Moldus, les nés-Moldus, n'étaient que de la vermine et les Sang-mêlés tout justes bons à leur obéir et là, il apprenait que son père vouait sa vie à un Sang-mêlé ? La lignée de Voldemort remontait peut-être à celle de Salazar Serpentard mais celle des Potter remontait bien aux Peverell, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient respectables…

Et si les Sang-mêlés étaient censés leur être inférieurs, comment expliquer que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps en soit un… ainsi que l'élève la plus brillante de sa génération ? Car après tout, si le statut du sang de Granger était le même que celui de son maître, il pouvait bien reconnaître sciemment qu'elle était brillante. Et alors, le fait qu'il ait pensé pendant des années qu'elle n'était qu'une née-Moldue était-il si différent ? Surtout que si on prenait Crabbe ou Goyle, apparemment Sang-pur, on ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient tout sauf intelligents…

Et si son père lui avait caché ceci, qu'avait-il bien pu lui cacher d'autre ? Dans quelle mesure Drago était-il le jouet des adultes ? Les Serpentard étaient réputés pour leur ruse mais cela rendait-t-il la manipulation d'enfants plus légitime ? Et lui qui était si fier de ses origines, au final, cela importait-il tant que ça, si même son père et sa tante, suprématistes jusqu'au bout des ongles, acceptaient de suivre les ordres d'un Sang-mêlé ?

Soudain, Drago entendit des pas monter les escaliers menant à la plateforme sur laquelle il était installé. Il se redressa aussitôt et se mit en position de défense, l'accès à la tour étant clairement interdit en dehors des cours d'astronomie. Lui-même n'aurait pas dû se trouver là mais en tant que préfet, il avait bien droit à quelques prérogatives.

\- Bordel, Granger, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! lui demanda Drago en abaissant sa baguette.

\- Et bien… je te cherchais… Tu avais l'air bouleversé tout à l'heure et tu n'es pas venu manger. J'ai demandé à Zabini, il m'a dit que tu serais sans doute ici, donc me voilà.

\- Grand bien te fasse, tu peux repartir, à présent, gronda-t-il.

\- Je voulais juste te dire… Je suis désolée, Malefoy. Je n'aurais pas dû te balancer ça comme ça, juste parce que je suis de mauvais poil depuis quelques temps.

Cette fille n'était vraiment pas croyable ! Elle n'avait fait que lui révéler une vérité qu'il aurait déjà dû connaître, par Merlin !

\- Tu sais que tu es franchement bizarre ? lui répondit-il.

\- Super… merci ! Je te cherche partout pour te présenter mes excuses et toi, tu me remballes !

\- Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de tes excuses.

\- Très bien ! Alors je les reprends, s'énerva-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur la plateforme.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

\- J'étais là avant.

\- Le couvre-feu est passé, je n'ai pas envie de me faire pincer par Rusard ou les Carrow, lui expliqua Granger.

\- Et donc quoi ? Tu vas passer la nuit ici ?!

\- Mais non, dans une heure ou deux ils auront fini leurs rondes et je pourrai retourner dans mon dortoir. En attendant, je vais regarder un peu les étoiles, ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venue ici… les cours d'Astronomie me manquent !

\- Pff, il n'y a que toi pour être nostalgique de cours donnés en pleine nuit ! railla Drago.

Granger se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour seule réponse. Drago lui jeta un regard noir en retour et alla se rasseoir plus loin. Pourquoi, parmi toutes les personnes présentes dans cette école, fallait-il que les deux personnes les plus proches de lui soit un traître à son sang et une Sang-mêlée ?! Mais pouvait-il toujours considérer Blaise ainsi ? Ok, il lui avait caché durant des années qu'il ne partageait pas tout à fait les mêmes valeurs que lui mais il avait toujours été présent pour lui quand même, non ?

\- Tu sais, Zabini m'a dit que tu savais pour lui… dit Granger au bout d'un moment, rompant ainsi le silence environnant.

\- Ouais… Il semblerait que tous mes proches aiment me mentir, lui répondit-il.

\- Ne sois pas idiot ! Il tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais ? Il a pris beaucoup de risques en venant me trouver…

\- Comme si tu aurais dénoncé quelqu'un te révélant qu'il partageait tes valeurs plutôt que les miennes ?!

\- C'est vrai… Mais si on nous avait surpris, je n'aurais rien pu faire. C'est d'ailleurs gentil à toi de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé.

\- Je ne suis pas _gentil_ , Granger, se défendit Drago.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai juste dit que tu avais _fait quelque chose_ de gentil, nuance !

Granger sortit sa baguette et une fiole de la poche de sa cape qu'elle métamorphosa en bocal avant d'invoquer une flamme bleutée qu'elle plaça à l'intérieur. Drago ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux durant tout le processus et elle avait à peine sourcillé, procédant de manière aussi fluide que si elle tartinait de beurre une tranche de pain.

\- Tu peux te rapprocher, si tu veux, lui dit-elle, captant son regard. Il fait un peu frais, mine de rien, et cette flamme réchauffe plutôt pas mal.

Contre toute attente, Drago répondit à son invitation et alla s'asseoir plus près d'elle. Mais pas trop non plus, elle restait Granger. Il regarda la flamme, comme hypnotisé, et sentit sa tête alourdie par toutes ses pensées s'alléger un peu.

\- Tu veux en parler ? lui demanda Granger d'une voix douce en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Et pourquoi j'en parlerais avec toi ? répliqua Drago, sur la défensive.

\- Peut-être parce que je suis la seule avec qui tu peux vraiment le faire ?

Elle n'avait pas tort… Même s'il en avait déjà un peu parlé avec Blaise, ce dernier n'était pas du tout au courant de cette histoire et ne pourrait donc pas répondre à ses questions. C'est pourquoi, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il osa lui poser la question qui le hantait le plus depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé des origines de Voldemort.

\- Tu es sûre que mon père était au courant ?

\- Oui… Peut-être pas pour sa mère mais pour son père, c'est sûr. Tu-Sais-Qui a raconté aux Mangemorts présents au cimetière la nuit de sa résurrection qu'il avait tué son père moldu. Harry y était, il nous a tout raconté, à Ron et moi. Tu n'en savais vraiment rien, hein ?

\- Tu crois que j'aurais réagi comme ça, si ça avait été le cas ?! s'énerva Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas… tu l'as plutôt bien pris, je trouve. Il t'en avait fallu beaucoup moins que ça pour tenter de m'étrangler en début d'année ! l'accusa-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Tu avais insulté ma mère.

\- Tu insultes mes parents chaque fois que tu me traites de Sang-de-Bourbe, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

En effet. Drago n'avait jamais vraiment vu les choses sous cet angle… Ce n'était pas juste elle qu'il bafouait chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi mais aussi ses parents. Elle avait eu nettement plus de patience et de sang-froid qu'il n'en aurait eu, durant toutes ces années.

\- Tout ça est tellement… Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Toute ma vie est basée sur un mensonge, c'est affreux et extrêmement déroutant.

\- Tu crois que j'ai ressenti quoi, quand, à onze ans, le professeur McGonagall est venue chez moi pour m'annoncer que j'étais une sorcière et que j'étais admise dans une école magique ? Et tu crois que j'ai ressenti quoi, en début d'année, quand Rogue m'a dit que finalement, je n'étais pas tout à fait une née-Moldue ?! répliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on t'a répété toute ta vie que tu étais supérieur aux autres, Malefoy, que tu es fondamentalement différent de nous !

Drago ne répondit rien, assimilant tant bien que mal la vérité que Granger tentait de lui faire réaliser.

\- Tu vois, cette Marque dont tu es si fier, poursuivit-elle en se rapprochant de lui et en attrapant son bras pour soulever sa manche. Cette espèce d'horreur imposée par Tu-Sais-Qui ne te rend pas supérieur à nous, elle t'enchaîne. La plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Malefoy, c'est que moi, je suis libre.

\- Si tu es si libre que ça, pourquoi restes-tu ici, alors ? répliqua-t-il avec hargne sans pour autant dégager son poignet de son emprise.

\- Ne te fais pas passer pour plus idiot que tu ne l'es ! s'énerva Granger. Je suis libre parce que j'appartiens autant au monde sorcier qu'au monde moldu. Je suis libre parce que je n'ai à répondre que de mes actes. Je suis libre parce que je peux défendre les valeurs qui me tiennent à cœur et ce, même si je suis seule à mener le combat. Je suis libre d'être qui je suis, malgré les moqueries, les critiques et les coups-bas. J'ai été libre de choisir ma Maison, le Choixpeau ayant hésité avec Serdaigle. J'ai été libre de choisir mes amis. Et même bloquée ici contre ma volonté ou enfermée je-ne-sais-où comme cet été, je serai toujours plus libre que toi qui es lié à cette Marque qui t'impose d'obéir à quelqu'un que tu méprises.

Tout en énonçant son petit discours moralisateur, Granger avait commencé à passer doucement ses doigts le long de sa Marque. Si elle semblait ne pas s'en être rendue-compte, Drago avait l'impression de ne sentir que ça. Ce contact doux et léger à la fois. Jamais personne n'avait touché sa Marque. Lui-même évitait de le faire autant que possible car elle était encore régulièrement douloureuse, s'animant au rythme des émotions de son Maître. Mais là, sous le contact inconscient des doigts de cette fille, il ne ressentait plus rien de tout ça. Juste une certaine forme de sérénité. Paniqué à cette idée, il se leva vivement et récupéra son bras d'un geste brusque.

\- Tu sais quoi, Granger ? lui répondit-il avec verve, profite bien de ta pseudo-liberté tant que tu es ici au château. Et quoi que fasse Potter en ce moment, j'espère sincèrement pour toi qu'il va réussir. Car quand ta scolarité ici sera finie, sois bien consciente que l'ensemble des Mangemorts de ce pays seront, eux-aussi, libres de te tuer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est peut-être pas celui que je pensais mais je ne suis , et ne serai jamais, un perdant.

Sur ces derniers mots, Drago dévala les marches de la tour d'astronomie pour retourner dans son dortoir. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de lui dire, les révélations sur les origines de Voldemort l'ayant profondément et irrémédiablement bouleversé, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser voir à quel point son contact l'avait chamboulé.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà, des relations avec **Blaisou** qui s'apaisent et encore une bonne grosse bouffée de **Dramione** !

Et pour couronner le tout, le **prochain chapitre** sera encore du **PDV de Drago** et s'intitule : La neutralité n'est pas neutre

 **J'attends vos retours avec impatience** (vous la voyez, la relation évoluer, hein ? ^^) et vous envoie de **gros bisous** !

A la semaine prochaine


	21. La neutralité n'est pas neutre

**Bonjour !**

Alors, comment allez-vous en ce lundi matin de reprise ? Enfin, reprise pour moi et pour beaucoup d'élèves/étudiants en tout cas. Perso j'ai été malade la semaine dernière... et je n'ai plus de PC pour l'instant, il est chez le réparateur (mais pas de stress, toute ma fic est stockée sur Google Drive :p ). Je devrais le récupérer aujourd'hui. J'ai hâte de poursuivre l'écriture de CP/R car je sais enfin quelle fic je vais écrire après et les idées fusent, donc j'ai hâte de m'y mettre ah ah.

Sinon, j'ai initié ma mouchette à HP la semaine passée. A six ans, elle a enfin vu le premier film et on a commencé à lire le livre hier ensemble. Elle est totalement pro-Harry et prononce toujours le nom de Voldemort en chuchotant, c'est trop mignon ^^

Que dire de plus ? **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuxes à me suivre et ça, c'est génial**. Je ne réalise pas vraiment mais franchement, merci ! Cette histoire ne serait rien sans vous.

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Caro :** Merci pour ton premier commentaire alors ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;)

 **Mia :** Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes autant mon histoire ! Merci !

 **Cecile :** 3 réponses pour la peine ^^  
1/ Pour la chasse aux horcruxes, c'est tout le challenge, rester fidèle à Rowling tout en changeant suffisamment de choses pour ne pas me contenter d'échanger les places de Ginny et d'Hermione. Je suis contente que ça te plaise car je ne me voyais pas changer fondamentalement le truc. Rowling l'a imaginé ainsi et je trouve ça parfait.  
2/ Et non, Drago n'était pas au courant. Je suis fière de mon coup pour celle-là, ah ah. Voir quelqu'un ? Bah, je peux pas faire le suspense, tu as déjà lu la suite :p  
3/ Et oui, les choses évoluent doucement mais sûrement. Je me souviens de tes reviews où tu me disais ne pas voir du tout comment j'allais faire évoluer ça en Dramione. Beh on est en plein dedans :p Blaise aura un rôle à jouer, c'est clair. Je l'aime beaucoup ce petit (on va le revoir aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs). Après, les choses sont loin d'être gagnées, on a à peine dépassé 1/3 de la fic mdr  
Bref, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! A tout bientôt.

 **Je vous laisse avec notre pauvre petit Drago tout chamboulé ;)**

 **(et merci à mes relectrices et à J.K. Rowling sans qui cette histoire n'existerait vraiment pas... même pas un OC à récupérer, dites donc ^^)**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione, qui est coincée à Poudlard avec Malefoy pendant qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny sont en vadrouille à la recherche des horcruxes, vient de révéler les origines "sang-mêlé" de Voldemort à Drago. Ce dernier se sent profondément trahi et en est tout retourné. Ces révélations ont cependant permis de le rapprocher de Blaise, avec qui il était en froid depuis que son ami avait reconnu ne pas partager ses idées suprématistes._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 21 : La neutralité n'est pas neutre**

Drago avait rejoint son dortoir d'un pas vif, ne croisant personne dans les couloirs. Il était apparemment beaucoup plus tard que ce qu'il avait cru lorsqu'il était encore en haut de cette fichue tour avec cette fichue Gryffondor. La Salle commune des Serpentard était vide et il décida d'y rester, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pas avec tout ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil confortable faisant face à la cheminée et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes. Bien qu'il ait prétendu le contraire devant elle, Granger avait tapé juste avec son petit discours sur la liberté : il n'avait jamais été aussi peu maître de ses actes que depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait apposé sa Marque sur son bras.

Ah ça, Drago avait été fier d'être le plus jeune sorcier de sa génération à être marqué. Après la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, il n'avait plus cherché à le cacher, voulant enfin montrer au commun des élèves de cette école qu'il leur était effectivement supérieur. Mais au final, à quoi bon ? Être soumis aux quatre volontés d'une autre personne faisait-il réellement de lui quelqu'un de supérieur aux autres ? Granger avait raison. Elle et tous ceux de son camp n'avaient de comptes à rendre à personne. Maugrey leur avait appris à résister à l'Impérium. Dumbledore leur avait trouvé un endroit sûr où se cacher. Leur stupide groupe rebelle de cinquième année avait eu pour but d'apprendre à se battre. Et qu'avait dit Granger à propos des origines de Voldemort ? Que Potter tenait ses informations de souvenirs récoltés par leur pas-tout-à-fait-regretté directeur ? Qu'avait-il bien pu apprendre d'autre ? Ça lui ferait d'ailleurs une information à révéler si on lui demandait où en était sa mission…

En tout cas, du côté de l'Ordre, tout était apparemment mis en place pour offrir un maximum d'autonomie et de savoir-faire à leurs membres alors que du côté Mangemort, ils devaient se contenter d'obéir aveuglément à des ordres donnés par un sorcier qui ne correspondait même pas à ses propres critères de sélection. Ahurissant.

On lui mentait depuis des années, se contentant de le manipuler pour qu'il obéisse comme un vulgaire elfe de maison. Quoi que, même son ancien elfe de maison avait réussi à obtenir sa liberté ! Les véritables Sang-pur étaient-ils les seuls à autant dépendre des autres ? Il était vrai que sans êtres inférieurs et bien, il n'y en aurait plus de supérieurs non plus… Cette idée était tout bonnement terrifiante.

Dumbledore, Granger, Blaise… trois personnes qu'il avait méprisées, à un moment ou à un autre, et qui avaient pourtant sincèrement essayé de l'aider et non de le manipuler pour qu'il se plie à leur volonté. Mais les méprisait-il encore ? Drago avait beaucoup pensé à Dumbledore après son décès et aux propos qu'il lui avait tenus en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Son ancien directeur avait sincèrement essayé de l'aider mais sur le moment, il n'avait rien voulu entendre. L'enjeu était trop grand et la pression trop importante. Il avait pourtant regretté d'avoir été l'outil permettant sa mort et, pour lui, son sentiment de culpabilité était un signe évident qu'il estimait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la personne que Dumbledore avait été même s'ils n'avaient pas la même vision des choses.

Pour Granger, il avait déjà tranché la question depuis un moment et en était même arrivé à la conclusion qu'il la respectait. Enfin un peu. Mais il ne la méprisait plus, ça, c'était sûr.

Et Blaise ? L'avait-il vraiment méprisé ? Sans doute, oui. Drago s'était senti trahi quand il lui avait révélé qu'il ne partageait pas ses idées sur la suprématie des Sang-pur mais son amitié était telle qu'elle surpassait tout ressentiment. Blaise n'était pas tout à fait celui qu'il pensait mais, avec Granger, il était définitivement la seule personne de son entourage à lui dire la vérité.

Au final, les trois personnes que Drago pensait mépriser le plus étaient peut-être bien les seules à avoir réussi à véritablement gagner son respect.

Il ne respectait plus Voldemort depuis qu'il savait qu'il était un tel hypocrite. Il n'avait jamais vraiment respecté Rogue qu'il avait toujours trouvé trop à la botte de Dumbledore. Son père avait perdu son respect lorsqu'il l'avait soumis au Doloris pour la première fois alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans et qu'il avait appris qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe (à l'époque, du moins), avait obtenu de meilleurs résultats à l'école que lui. Et il avait arrêté de respecter sa mère quand elle l'avait regardé recevoir ce sort sans broncher. Oh, bien sûr, il aimait sincèrement sa mère et il savait qu'elle-même faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour survivre face à un époux comme Lucius Malefoy mais il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit l'idée qu'elle aurait dû le protéger de son père.

Bien que perdu dans toutes ces idées noires, Drago se tendit légèrement quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière lui. Il sentit instinctivement que quelqu'un se rapprochait de son fauteuil et se retourna pour voir à qui il avait affaire, espérant sincèrement que ce ne serait pas Pansy. Il n'avait aucune envie d'elle et l'idée de la repousser le fatiguait déjà. Il fut cependant assez surpris de voir Astoria Greengrass.

\- Il me semblait bien que c'était toi, lui dit-elle en guise de salutation. J'ai reconnu tes cheveux…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant d'être poli, Greengrass, la prévint Drago.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'allais me coucher… répondit-elle avec une petite moue contrite.

\- À cette heure ? railla-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bah… Tu n'es pas le seul Sang-pur intéressant de ce château, Malefoy. Et je suis peut-être plus jeune que toi mais je ne suis pas une de tes groupies. Je n'allais quand même pas… _m'agenouiller_ pour capter ton attention, précisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, lui répondit Drago en lui rendant son sourire. Et bien, bonne nuit alors. Et fais gaffe au couvre-feu, tout ça… Je suis préfet, quand même !

Astoria se contenta de rire et se dirigea vers son dortoir en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

En voilà encore une qu'il avait totalement mésestimée ! Il avait toujours cru qu'Astoria Greengrass n'était qu'une gourde insipide qui ferait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire mais apparemment, elle avait plus de personnalité que ça. Intéressant.

Drago tourna à nouveau son regard vers les flammes et sentit, peu à peu, une légère torpeur le gagner. Il se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, n'ayant aucune envie de rejoindre son lit.

.

.

Drago était déjà installé à la table des Serpentard dans la Grande salle, le nez plongé dans son bol de café pour éviter de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. Ou plutôt le _sien_ , s'il était honnête avec lui-même. Blaise vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette tension entre eux depuis qu'il lui avait révélé ce qu'il pensait réellement de la suprématie des Sang-pur.

\- Salut Drago. T'as une sale tête.

\- Je t'emmerde, Blaise.

\- Ah ! Ça faisait longtemps, je suis ravi de l'apprendre ! se moqua son ami. Dis, tu crois qu'on pourrait se trouver un coin tranquille, après ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mec, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre, rétorqua Drago.

\- Mais non, abruti ! Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. Au calme, tu vois ? On a des choses à mettre à plat, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ouais, si tu veux… Mais laisse-moi boire mon café, là, j'en ai besoin.

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse et le laissa se replonger dans son bol. Peu de temps après, Pansy vint s'immiscer entre eux et posa grossièrement sa main sur la cuisse de Drago.

\- Salut, chouchou ! lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille. T'as l'air _tendu_.

\- Parkinson… ce n'est pas le moment, là, grogna Drago.

\- Je pense justement qu'un petit… _moment_ avec moi te ferait le plus grand bien.

Drago posa doucement sa tartine sur la table et retira tout aussi doucement la main de Pansy de sa cuisse avant de lui dire :

\- Écoute, Pansy, tu es une chic fille, quand tu ne t'amuses pas à faire ta peste. Tu mérites mieux qu'un entre-deux avec un connard comme moi. Alors, lâche l'affaire, ok ?

\- Mais… Drago… Je suis encore assez grande pour décider ce que je veux ! répondit-elle, agacée.

\- Ouais, mais là, tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ce qui est vraiment bon pour toi, alors je vais trancher à ta place.

\- O…K… acquiesça Pansy, visiblement perplexe. Je ne vais pas te supplier, hein. J'aimais bien ces petits moments entre nous mais si tu n'es plus intéressé, ce n'est pas bien grave ! Mais ne m'infantilise pas, Malefoy. Je te l'ai dit, je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix.

Là-dessus, elle lui colla une bise sonore sur la joue et se leva de table pour aller rejoindre Daphné qui était installée un peu plus loin.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? lui demanda Blaise.

\- Bah, tu avais raison, elle ne mérite pas ça, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules avant de mordre dans sa tartine.

.

.

Drago et Blaise étaient installés sous un saule, près du lac noir. Ils avaient fait évaporer la neige présente sur le sol et étaient emmitouflés dans leurs capes et leurs écharpes pour se protéger du froid mais ici, ils seraient tranquilles. Drago regretta de ne pas savoir créer la petite flamme bleue que Granger avait fait apparaître la veille au soir et se dit qu'il lui demanderait de lui montrer comment faire lors de leur prochain cours particulier.

\- Alors ? finit par demander Drago au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Bah, je sais pas… Je me suis dit qu'on devrait peut-être parler de tout ça… A moins que tu ne veuilles faire comme si tout était normal…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Tu-Sais-Qui est un putain d'imposteur, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? Pas de remise en question ?

\- Je ne vais pas partager mes pensées intimes avec toi, Blaise, je ne suis pas une gonzesse !

\- Alors dis-moi à quoi m'en tenir ! Je dois avoir peur ? Tu vas me balancer auprès de Rogue ?

\- Si j'avais dû le faire, ce serait déjà fait, se défendit Drago.

\- Il me semblait bien. Mais alors quoi ? Il va y avoir des sujets tabous entre nous ? On ne parlera plus jamais des origines de qui que ce soit de peur de se prendre la tête ? Je ne suis pas Granger ! Je ne vais pas aller militer pour la défense de tous les bouseux qui croiseront notre route !

Drago haussa les épaules en un geste d'indifférence et frotta ses yeux d'un geste las.

\- Écoute, tout ça, c'est encore super frais… ça fait des années que tu cogites sur le sujet, toi, tu ne peux pas me demander de remettre en question dix-sept ans d'éducation en vingt-quatre heures ! J'ai besoin de temps… pour digérer tout ça. Le seul truc dont je suis sûr, à présent, c'est que si le camp de Potter finit par l'emporter, et bien, je ne serai pas aussi surpris… ni dégoûté que je l'aurais été il y a quelques jours.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques minutes avant de répondre :

\- Tu veux dire… que tu comprends le combat de l'Ordre ?!

\- Je veux dire que je dois réfléchir aux choix qui se posent à moi ! s'énerva Drago. Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais un disciple de Potter. Mais apparemment, le monde n'est pas que noir ou blanc. J'ai besoin de temps.

\- OK. On est de nouveau potes ?

\- On l'a toujours été, fais pas l'abruti, lui rétorqua Drago.

Blaise lui fit un petit sourire en coin, pas dupe une seule seconde des sentiments négatifs que Drago avait dû éprouver à son égard avant d'apprendre que sa famille suivait les directives d'un Sang-mêlé mais il n'insista pas.

\- Tu revois Granger avant lundi ? demanda Blaise à Drago, changeant totalement de sujet.

\- Pourquoi je la verrais en dehors des cours ?!

\- Elle ne t'a pas trouvé hier soir ? Tu n'étais pas à la tour d'astronomie ?

-…

Blaise lui renvoya un sourire moqueur mais Drago ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Granger la veille au soir.

\- J'ai entendu Nott et Bulstrode parler dans la Salle commune ce matin. Apparemment, ce gros balourd d'Hagrid a prévu d'organiser une fête de soutien pour Potter demain mais comme il est loin d'être discret et que ce petit arriviste de Nott va surement balancer l'info aux Carrow, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, ça craint.

\- Et merde, jura Drago.

\- Comme tu dis, ouais. Tu dois la prévenir, pour qu'elle les mette en garde.

\- Pourquoi moi ?! s'offusqua Drago. Il semblerait que vous ayez bien sympathisé, tous les deux !

\- Si tu veux jouer dans les nuances, Malefoy, va falloir mettre un peu de blanc dans ton noir, lui répondit Blaise avec un clin d'œil avant de se lever.

Il épousseta sa cape et partit vers le château, laissant Drago seul avec ses pensées.

Ce que proposait Blaise était loin d'être idiot. S'il prévenait Granger et que des Serpentard ou autres pro-Voldemort avaient vent de sa mise en garde, il n'aurait qu'à prétendre que c'était pour gagner la confiance de Granger afin qu'elle lui confie des informations plus sensibles – et intéressantes. Mais il savait aussi que Granger ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Elle s'imaginerait sans doute qu'il faisait ça pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de l'Ordre, au cas où Potter réussirait ce qu'il imaginait pouvoir faire. Surtout après ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Bref, en l'alertant pour cette stupide fête de soutien, il prendrait peu de risques et pourrait poser un orteil… en Suisse, comme Blaise avait appelé sa neutralité dans cette guerre.

.

.

Sans surprise, Drago trouva Granger à la bibliothèque et alla s'installer face à elle. Il jeta un œil distrait sur les couvertures des ouvrages qu'elle consultait et se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle pouvait trouver d'intéressant dans l'Histoire des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix agacée. Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous voit traîner ensemble ?

\- On est _toujours_ ensemble, Granger, c'est devenu totalement _banal_ de nous voir l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Soit. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Tu devrais dire à ton _grand_ ami, répondit Drago en insistant bien sur le qualificatif, qu'il devrait être plus prudent lorsqu'il organise une petite sauterie privée.

\- Rah… par Merlin ! gronda Granger à voix basse. Je leur avais pourtant dit que ça se saurait forcément ! Ils sont totalement inconscients !

\- Ça m'étonnait aussi que tu cautionnes ça. En général, tes potes et toi, vous êtes plutôt du genre à faire vos coups en douce et à vous pavaner une fois le méfait accompli, déclara Drago, légèrement moqueur.

Elle ne répondit pas mais rassembla ses ouvrages et ses notes d'un coup de baguette et fourra le tout dans son sac, s'apprêtant visiblement à aller trucider quelqu'un pour son manque de discrétion. Mais alors qu'elle allait fuir à toutes jambes, elle se tourna vers Drago et plongea son regard noisette dans le sien.

\- Merci, Malefoy, prononça-t-elle d'une voix douce en lui serrant doucement le bras en un geste de gratitude.

Cette seule étreinte suffit à rappeler à Drago tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, la veille, lorsqu'elle avait caressé distraitement sa Marque du bout de ses doigts. Il se maudit de perdre ainsi contenance face à elle et se promit de se reprendre en main afin d'être à nouveau le seul maître de ses émotions. Et de ses choix.

* * *

.

* * *

Un **toutipio de Dramione** quand même parce que, voilà, hein.

Alors ce titre, la neutralité n'est pas neutre. **Drago ne compte visiblement pas changer de camp** (et non) **mais à partir du moment où il prévient quand même Hermione, reste-t-il vraiment neutre ?** Vous avez 4 heures lol.

C'est clairement un **chapitre de transition**. En même temps, il règle pas mal de situations : avec Blaise, Astoria et Pansy, notamment (et là vous avez peur, hein, avouez, de voir qu'Astoria n'est pas si greluche XD).

En plus, **la semaine prochaine** , c'est un chapitre **Ginny**... mais pas n'importe lequel ! De mémoire, il s'intitule : **Reliques et Manoir**. Je vous laisse deviner le programme.

Par contre, dans le 23, vous aurez votre dose de Dramione, promis ;)

 **Dites-moi tout !**

Bises à vous et à tout bientôt


	22. Reliques et Manoir

**Bonjour du jour !**

Comment allez-vous en ce lundi matin ? Personnellement, je vais plutôt très bien ! J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai enfin totalement **fini le plan de cette fic**. Elle fera donc **56 chapitres** (épilogue compris). J'en ai déjà **écrit 41** et les autres ne devraient pas tarder à suivre. Le fait est que je ne peux pas augmenter le **rythme de publication** pour autant car l'une de mes relectrices a tendance à m'envoyer ses corrections la veille de ma publication, mdr.

Mais donc ça avance très bien et c'est un peu perturbant pour moi de faire mes notes d'auteure à ce stade car je suis quand même vachement plus loin dans l'histoire, ah ah.

 **Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews,** ça me touche beaucoup ! Je sais, je me répète mais bon, c'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes au top ! Une tendance m'a particulièrement touchée, l **'impatience** que vous avez quasi-unanimement montrée **pour ce chapitre Ginny**. A la base, plusieurs semblaient sceptiques et donc je suis vraiment ravie de lire que vous aimez également ces chapitres :)

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** J'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Cécile :** Et oui, il est tout perdu notre petit Dragon. Y a de quoi, non ? Tous ses repères s'écroulent autour de lui :p Astoria et Pansy, bizarres ? Boarf, à voir par la suite ^^Pour la neutralité de Drago, comme mon titre le sous-entendait, la neutralité n'est pas neutre, ah ah. Et vive Blaise, oui, j'adore ce personnage ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira... Je pense qu'il devrait te réserver l'une ou l'autre surprise ;)  
Merci pour ta review et à tout bientôt !

Comme vous l'avez deviné, aujourd'hui on va enfin parler des **Reliques de la Mort** et on va aller faire un tour dans le **Wiltshire**. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Et comme d'habitude, **merci** à mes relectrices et à **J.K. Rowling** de me laisser jouer avec son oeuvre.

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Harry, Ginny et Ron sont à la chasse aux horcruxes depuis que le mariage de Bill et Fleur a été interrompu par les Mangemorts. Ils ont tout d'abord récupéré le médaillon sur Ombrage, grâce notamment au récit de Kreattur, puis ils sont allés faire un tour à Godric's Hollow où ils se sont retrouvés face à Nagini. Par après, en voulant demander des nouvelles d'Hermione à Phineas Nigellus Black, ils ont involontairement révélé leur position à "une aide extérieure mystère" (hum hum) et ont ainsi pu récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor. Alors qu'Harry allait se noyer, Ginny l'a aidé à sortir de l'eau et a eu l'honneur de détruire le premier horcruxe, étant celle qui avait été la plus touchée par celui-ci._  
 _Pendant ce temps, Hermione est toujours coincée à Poudlard avec, notamment, Malefoy et un sort de localisation l'empêche de rejoindre ses amis. Elle vient de lui révéler les origines de Voldemort, ce qui a grandement perturbé notre apprenti Mangemort._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 22 : Reliques et Manoir**

Ginny était allongée sur la couchette du bas, la biographie de Dumbledore entre les mains. Elle avait enfin renoncé à consulter les livres sélectionnés par Hermione, se résignant à n'y trouver aucune information pertinente. Enfin, rien qui ne soit à son niveau, du moins. Elle garderait sans doute une certaine rancœur de ce manque de résultats pendant un moment mais elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face : elle n'était pas Hermione.

Néanmoins, son expérience avec la destruction de l'horcruxe lui avait apporté une forme de sérénité : Ginny n'était peut-être pas aussi intelligente que son amie mais elle avait sa place dans cette quête pour détruire les horcruxes. Elle avait sauvé Harry de la noyade et détruit le médaillon de Serpentard. Malgré sa jeunesse, elle n'était pas totalement inutile.

Elle jeta un œil à Harry qui jouait avec un vif d'or qu'ils avaient trouvé dans une des tables de chevet présentes dans la tente. Celui légué par Dumbledore se trouvait encore dans la bourse en peau de Mok qu'il avait laissée au Square Grimmaurd, pensant qu'ils y retourneraient après avoir enlevé Ombrage. Il s'amusait, inlassablement, à le laisser voleter autour de lui et à le rattraper juste avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée. Ginny eut un sourire nostalgique. Ils ne devraient pas être ici, en pleine nature, mais à Poudlard, à terminer leurs études, jouer au Quidditch et tenter de remporter, une fois de plus, la Coupe des quatres Maisons.

Ron quant à lui, montait la garde à l'extérieur. Ils avaient recouvré un peu de motivation avec le retour mystérieux de l'épée mais les trois Gryffondor s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus avancés. S'ils avaient à présent une arme capable de détruire les horcruxes, ils n'en avaient plus un seul en leur possession et n'avaient toujours aucune piste pour en localiser un autre.

Ginny feuilleta le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains, survolant les différents chapitres insipides rédigés par Skeeter et alla directement consulter les annexes. Dumbledore était assez charmant, quand il était plus jeune, pensa-t-elle en regardant une photo de lui et de Gellert Grindelwald. Incroyable comme le temps pouvait changer une personne ! Et il avait aussi une jolie écriture, se dit-elle en parcourant la copie d'une lettre qu'il aurait adressé à son ancien rival. Ou ami ? Elle ne savait plus trop.

La jeune fille sourit en voyant qu'il avait dessiné le symbole des Reliques de la Mort à la place du A d'Albus dans la signature de la lettre. Apparemment, cet Ignotus et elle n'étaient pas les seuls à être fans du conte des Trois frères.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? lui demanda Harry.

Ginny n'avait pas vu qu'il avait arrêté de jouer avec son vif d'or pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- Regarde, lui répondit-elle en lui montrant la page où la lettre était retranscrite. Tu vois ce symbole ?

\- Celui à la place du A ?

\- Oui. C'est celui du conte des Trois frères. C'était mon préféré quand j'étais petite, lui précisa Ginny.

\- J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part…

\- Gin', c'est ton tour ! s'écria Ron en les interrompant. Vous faites quoi ?

\- Je lui montrais un truc du bouquin de Skeeter, répondit sa sœur. Là, regarde.

\- Ce sont les Reliques de la Mort, et alors ? demanda celui-ci, clairement indifférent.

\- Bah rien, ça m'amusait de les voir utilisées par Dumbledore, c'est tout…

\- N'empêche, j'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce symbole quelque part… marmonna Harry.

\- Sans doute au mariage de mon frère, suggéra Ron. Le père de Luna le portait en pendentif.

\- Mais oui ! s'exclama Harry. Krum en était vert de rage et voulait le défier en duel !

\- J'ai toujours dit qu'il avait dû se prendre trop de cognards, celui-là, commenta Ron en ronchonnant.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, reprit Harry, agacé. D'après lui, c'est la marque de Grindelwald. Il m'a dit que certains élèves de Durmstrang s'amusaient à la graver sur les murs de leur école pour se faire passer pour des rebelles.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore utiliserait la marque de Grindelwald, leur fit remarquer Ginny.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as survolé que les annexes, se moqua son frère. D'après Skeeter, Dumbledore et lui ont été très proches. Ils auraient eu pour objectif de dominer le monde moldu, prétendant que les sorciers sauraient mieux les protéger.

\- C'est ridicule… commenta Ginny.

\- Tu as lu la lettre, non ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle.

\- Et bien apparemment, ils avaient pour projet de dominer le monde « pour le plus grand bien ». C'est écrit noir sur blanc.

\- J'ai du mal à le croire… Et quel est le rapport avec les Reliques ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Ron. Ils les cherchaient sans doute dans leur quête de pouvoir.

\- Mais c'est quoi, au juste cette histoire de Reliques ?! s'énerva Harry.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne connais pas les contes de Beedle le Barde, répondit Ron. C'est une histoire pour enfant. Trois frères auraient essayé de déjouer la Mort en créant un pont magique pour passer une rivière plutôt dangereuse. La Mort essaie alors de les arnaquer, en faisant genre elle est trop impressionnée par leur talent et leur propose un cadeau chacun… Ce qui est, si tu veux mon avis, totalement suspect à la base…

\- La ferme, Ron ! le coupa sa sœur. Le premier frère a demandé une baguette invincible et la Mort a pris une branche de sureau, pas loin, pour la créer. Le deuxième frère quant à lui, a demandé un moyen de ramener les défunts… Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, tu comprends ? Donc la Mort lui a offert une pierre capable de ressusciter les morts. Enfin bref, le troisième frère lui, un peu moins ambitieux que les autres, a juste demandé un moyen de quitter les lieux sans que la Mort ne puisse le suivre. Elle lui a donc donné sa propre cape d'invisibilité.

\- La Mort avait une cape d'invisibilité ?! demanda Harry, étonné.

\- Ouais, mais pas une de celles qu'on trouve chez Fred et George, répondit Ron. Une super balaise, plus comme la tienne.

Harry leur jeta un regard intrigué et leur demanda de poursuivre leur récit.

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, reprit Ginny, ça ne se termine pas bien. Enfin, pas tout à fait. La baguette est tellement puissante que le premier frère s'en vante un peu trop. Résultat, il se fait tuer et son meurtrier lui vole sa super-baguette.

\- Le deuxième frère s'est suicidé, enchaîna Ron. La pierre ne pouvait pas vraiment ramener les morts à la vie, il s'est retrouvé avec une sorte d'inféri amélioré de son ex…

\- Ron ! gronda Ginny.

\- Ouais, de sa bien-aimée, si tu veux. Et donc, il a fini par se suicider pour pouvoir vraiment vivre avec elle. Enfin, mourir… Enfin, t'as compris l'idée…

\- Crétin, marmonna de nouveau Ginny.

\- Et le troisième frère ? demanda Harry.

\- Ah bah lui s'en est plutôt bien sorti, répondit Ron. Grâce à sa super cape, il a échappé à la Mort toute sa vie et quand il a été prêt à partir, il l'a refilée à son fils et est mort, tranquillou dans son sommeil.

\- A accueilli la Mort comme une vieille amie, le reprit Ginny.

\- Ouais, c'est pareil, se défendit Ron.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pareil !

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer ! les coupa Harry. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?!

\- Comprendre quoi ? demanda son meilleur ami.

\- Les Reliques… Dumbledore y croyait, j'en suis sûr ! C'est pour ça qu'il a légué le recueil de contes à Hermione, il voulait qu'on le sache !

\- Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'une histoire, Harry, le contredit Ginny.

\- Non, non, je vous dis que j'ai raison ! C'est lui qui avait la cape de mon père la nuit où mes parents sont morts, je l'ai lu dans une lettre que ma mère a écrite à Sirius.

\- Mais, Harry… ta cape ne peut pas être LA cape… tenta Ron.

\- Il y avait un dessin sur la pierre de la bague des Gaunt que Dumbledore a détruite, j'en suis sûr ! poursuivit-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

\- Ouais, mais des pierres, y en a plein… Et tu es sûr que c'était _ce_ symbole ? le contra Ginny, visiblement sceptique.

\- Non, mais… souffla-t-il.

Harry les regarda en fronçant les sourcils, clairement contrarié.

\- Je vous dis qu'on tient une piste ! Y a un truc entre nos baguettes, à Vous-Savez-Qui et moi. Il en avait une nouvelle, quand vous êtes venus me chercher à Privet Drive. Elle a été détruite, d'ailleurs. Et je l'ai _vu_ interroger Ollivander…

\- Tu crois qu'il cherche la baguette de Sureau ? demanda Ron, qui semblait doucement suivre les pensées de son ami. Ce serait trop cool si elle existait vraiment ! J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était la meilleure Relique.

\- Bien sûr qu'il doit la chercher ! Sa baguette ne peut rien contre la mienne, quelle meilleure arme Voldemort aur…

\- HARRY !

A peine le nom de leur ennemi prononcé, les trois Gryffondor entendirent des bruits caractéristiques de transplanage tout autour de leur tente.

\- Sortez de là en douceur et on ne vous fera pas trop de mal, déclara une voix rocailleuse. Pas la peine d'essayer de fuir, on a des moyens pour vous empêcher de transplaner. Et ils sont plutôt douloureux.

Ginny attrapa sa baguette et lança un _Pousspoil_ discret à Harry avant que leurs visiteurs impromptus ne pénètrent dans la tente. Les cheveux et la barbe d'Harry avaient poussés d'un coup, le rendant difficilement identifiable.

\- Ça alors ! déclara la voix rauque de Fenrir Greyback en découvrant les trois jeunes gens qui s'étaient rapprochés afin de se protéger. Mais y a du monde, ici ! Et vous osez formuler ainsi le nom de notre Seigneur bien aimé ?

Ginny se contenta de le fusiller du regard, tentant de se donner bonne mesure.

\- Deux rouquins et un brun… un peu poilu, certes, mais je pense que tout ça fleure bon la très très grosse récompense, n'est-ce pas, Scabior ?

\- Tu penses que ce sont eux ? demanda l'intéressé.

\- Tu connais d'autres rouquins que les Weasley ?! J'en ai attaqué un, y a quelques mois, je reconnaîtrais son odeur n'importe où, répondit le loup-garou. Je t'assure que leur fumet est semblable à celui de l'autre.

\- Alors je pense que nous allons faire un petit détour par le Wiltshire, répondit Scabior avec un sourire satisfait.

.

.

Ginny était totalement paniquée. Harry, Ron et elle étaient attachés et plus ou moins trainés le long d'une allée menant à la plus grande maison qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Si Malefoy avait grandi dans un tel endroit, elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il avait tendance à se prendre pour le maître de Poudlard. Harry et Ron n'en menaient pas large non plus et ils évitaient donc de prononcer quoi que ce soit qui pourrait les compromettre.

Une fois arrivés devant les lourdes portes de chêne, Greyback souleva le heurtoir et attendit qu'on vienne leur ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, sales vermines ? leur demanda une voix que Ginny aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre. Vous n'en avez pas marre de râcler les fonds de chaudron en quête du moindre Gallion ?

\- Petite livraison pour le Maître, répondit Scabior. On pense avoir mis la main sur Potter.

Les yeux de Bellatrix Lestrange s'ouvrirent comme si on venait de lui annoncer que Voldemort voulait lui faire un héritier. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et les traina tous vers le petit salon.

\- Drago ! appela-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Oui, ma tante ? demanda leur camarade de classe d'une voix trainante.

Ginny tenta de capter le regard de Malefoy mais ce dernier baissait résolument les yeux. Voilà qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Sale petite fouine, même pas capable de les regarder en face.

\- Ces maudits rafleurs prétendent avoir trouvé Potter et les Weasley. Toi qui les connais bien, peux-tu me confirmer que ce sont bien eux ? Si j'appelle le Maître pour rien, nous allons tous souffrir…

La jeune fille vit avec grande horreur Malefoy s'approcher d'eux pour les observer et l'entendit déclarer d'une voix morne :

\- Potter n'est pas aussi poilu.

\- Cesse tes enfantillages ! le réprimanda la voix dure de Lucius Malefoy. Ce qui se passe ici est capital ! C'est peut-être notre seule chance…

Malefoy soupira et approcha sa main du visage d'Harry pour en dégager une mèche de cheveux. Ginny sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il allait voir la cicatrice, ils étaient fichus. Elle vit Harry froncer les sourcils et Malefoy ranger discrètement sa baguette dans sa cape.

\- En tout cas, le poilu n'a pas de cicatrice, affirma leur… ennemi ?!

 _Comment ça, Harry n'avait pas de cicatrice ?!_

Lucius Malefoy parcourut la distance le séparant des quatre adolescents à son tour et vérifia lui-même le front d'Harry.

\- Et merde ! gronda-t-il, étonnamment grossier. Heureusement que nous n'avons pas appelé le Maître sur vos simples suppositions, précisa-t-il en direction des rafleurs.

\- En tout cas, répondit Greyback en montrant les trois Gryffondor attachés de la pointe de l'épée qu'il avait trouvée dans la tente, ces deux-là sont clairement des Weasley, je reconnais leur odeur.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU TIENS, ESPÈCE DE CHAROGNARD ! hurla Bellatrix en se ruant vers le loup-garou pour lui arracher l'épée de Gryffondor des mains.

\- C'est ma nouvelle épée, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée ! se défendit-il en avançant vers Bellatrix pour tenter de la récupérer. Rendez-la moi, espèce de folle !

\- Non…non… NON !

\- Mais enfin, Bella, reprends-toi, tu es en train de te donner en spectacle, la reprit Narcissa Malefoy qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas… répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. Emmenez-les deux garçons dans nos cachots, leur identité peut attendre. Je vais devoir interroger la demoiselle ici présente, avant. Notre survie est en jeu.

\- Mais, mon épée ! protesta Greyback.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je te la passe à travers le corps, espèce de monstre, tu ferais bien de dégager d'ici vite fait !

Le regard de Bellatrix Lestrange était dément, la panique que ressentait Ginny jusqu'alors n'était rien en comparaison de celle qu'elle sentait poindre en elle. La tête comme dans du coton, elle entendit à peine Harry et Ron hurler et se débattre tandis qu'on les emmenait loin d'elle. Elle vit vaguement Malefoy du coin de l'œil s'éloigner vers le mur opposé du petit salon.

La douleur sourde que Ginny ressentit lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la clouer au sol la fit sortir momentanément de sa torpeur. Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui allait se passer qu'elle commença déjà à hurler sous le coup d'un Doloris. Jamais Ginny n'avait ressenti de douleur aussi intense. Même pas lorsqu'elle était tombée de son balai à l'âge de neuf ans et avait dû passer deux nuits à Ste-Mangouste le temps d'être totalement soignée des nombreuses blessures qui en avaient résulté.

Tout aussi subitement que la douleur avait commencée, celle-ci s'interrompit. La jeune fille vit le visage de sa tortionnaire se pencher sur elle mais elle n'entendit pas vraiment ce qu'elle essayait de lui demander… _Épée… quoi d'autre… mon coffre… Gringotts_ fut les seuls mots qu'elle parvint à comprendre et qui résonnèrent dans sa tête alors qu'elle subissait le Doloris une deuxième fois.

Ginny avait totalement perdu la notion du temps et aurait été incapable d'estimer la durée de son calvaire. Le fait est qu'à un moment donné, la douleur s'arrêta brusquement. La jeune fille sentit un bras la soulever maladroitement et vit, à travers le voile formé par ses larmes, Harry menacer ses vis-à-vis de sa baguette. Elle soupçonna son frère de la soutenir pendant qu'il visait les Mangemorts présents de son autre main. Elle entendit plus distinctement Harry désarmer ses adversaires. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, le pop caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit à leur côté. Ginny était trop sonnée pour réaliser pleinement qu'un elfe de maison venait tout juste d'apparaître auprès d'eux. Elle sentit juste des doigts fins et froids attraper son poignet et vit Malefoy trébucher sur sa tante en tentant d'intervenir avant de disparaître hors du Manoir.

* * *

.

* * *

Tadaa !

Voilà qui a été un c **hapitre éprouvant à écrire** , moi je vous le dis, j'espère donc vraiment que ça vous plaira !

Alors oui, il manque pas mal **d'infos concernant la façon dont ils se sont exactement enfuis de là** mais ça viendra en temps voulu (un petit peu la semaine prochaine, entre Drago et Hermione, puis le reste lors du prochain chapitre Ginny. Le 26, si je ne me trompe pas).

En parlant de la semaine prochaine, le **chapitre suivant** sera du point de vue d' **Hermione** et s'intitule : **Lose yourself**. De quoi vous faire patienter, non ? ^^

 **J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience.** Après tout, zapper le passage par la maison Lovegood est une modification assez importante, non ?

 **A tout bientôt et merci encore à vous de me lire.**

 **Des bisous !**


	23. Lose Yourself

**Bonjour du jour !**

Comme tous les lundis, le moment est venu pour moi de vous offrir **un nouveau chapitre de CP**. **J'appréhende** pas mal celui-ci, même si le fait qu'il ait été validé par mes trois relectrices (merci à elles !) me rassure quand même. Mais bon. Je ne m'étalerai pas plus et vais vous laisser le découvrir.

 **Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews s** ur mon chapitre précédent **. Vous êtes un lectorat fantastique,** vous le savez ?

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love:** Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, pauvre Ginny. Ça n'a pas été très facile à écrire (dire qu'à une époque, j'ai cru que j'arriverais à faire une "Dark Fic", c'te blague lol

 **Betameche :** Merci beaucoup ! Ton enthousiasme me fait d'autant plus plaisir :) Pour la chronologie, ne t'inquiète pas, le repère sera plus précis dans le chapitre qui arrive (mais c'est la même que dans les livres ;) ).

 **Cecile :** Comment ça, j'ai repris presque toute l'histoire ? J'ai quand même zappé le passage chez les Lovegood, non mais ^^ Mais en effet, en réflechissant à cette histoire de Reliques, j'ai réalisé qu'ils prenaient juste conscience de leur légende pas si légendaire chez le popa de Luna et comme pour le coup, j'ai deux Sang-Pur sous la main (dont une un peu plus dégourdie que l'autre...) Voilà le résultat ^^ Quant à ce qu'ils ont exactement retenu de leur passage chez les Malefoy, ce sera plus clair dans le prochain chapitre Ginny (le 26).

Voilou, je ne vais pas blablater plus pour aujourd'hui, je suis trop impatiente de vous faire lire la suite pour ça ^^

Et n'oublions pas que sans **J.K. Rowling** et son fabuleux travail, il n'y aurait rien de tout ceci.

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione a révélé la vérité sur les origines de Voldemort à Drago, ce qui l'a plutôt pas mal perturbé et fait remettre en questions pas mal de choses. Côté Chasse aux horcruxes, Harry, Ginny et Ron commençaient à prendre conscience de l'importance éventuelle des Reliques quand Harry a prononcé le Tabou. Ils ont donc été arrêtés par des Rafleurs et emmenés au Manoir Malefoy où Drago a été sollicité pour les identifier. Sans grand résultat..._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 23 : Lose yourself**

Les vacances de Pâques venaient de se terminer mais, cette fois, Hermione ne les avait pas passées toute seule. En effet, Neville n'avait pas obtenu l'autorisation de retourner chez sa grand-mère, Rogue craignant sans doute qu'il ne revienne pas s'ils le laissaient quitter le château. Au final, son camarade de classe n'avait pas été très présent dans la tour Gryffondor pour autant, ayant quasiment établi ses quartiers dans la Salle sur Demande. Hermione y avait passé pas mal de temps avec lui, l'aidant à entraîner les nouveaux membres de l'A.D. à lancer certains sorts de défense, Carow se bornant à ne vouloir leur enseigner que des sorts offensifs. « _La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque_ ». On avait déjà fait plus original comme leitmotiv !

Le temps qu'elle n'avait pas passé dans la Salle sur Demande, elle l'avait consacré à poursuivre ses recherches à la bibliothèque. Hermione essayait, avec beaucoup de difficultés vu le peu d'informations en sa possession, d'identifier le réceptacle du dernier horcruxe créé par Voldemort. La bague des Gaunt, le journal de Jedusor, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, sans doute le serpent qui le suivait partout, le morceau qui était encore dans son corps et un truc de Serdaigle ou de Gryffondor. Certainement un artefact Serdaigle, d'ailleurs l'animosité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était trop profonde pour qu'un présumé héritier de Salazar ne prenne un objet de son ennemi pour contenir une partie de son âme. Oh, bien sûr, Dumbledore avait soupçonné Voldemort d'avoir été à la recherche de l'épée pour en faire un horcruxe, mais celle-ci ne se révélant qu'à un véritable Gryffondor, il avait dû se rabattre sur un objet ayant appartenu à la quatrième fondatrice du Collège.

Hermione consultait donc depuis plusieurs semaines tous les ouvrages sur les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard qui lui passaient entre les mains. Elle n'avait rien appris de nouveau pour l'instant et avait même été demander conseil au professeur Binns afin qu'il lui fasse des suggestions de lecture. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée au bout de la longue liste de références qu'il lui avait donnée mais elle commençait déjà à perdre espoir. Tenter de deviner quel pouvait être le réceptacle du morceau d'âme d'un sorcier psychopathe en se basant sur les livres d'une bibliothèque était aussi pertinent que de retrouver un botruc particulier en pleine forêt amazonienne.

Les vacances étaient donc passées assez rapidement, d'autant plus que, cette fois encore, Malefoy était retourné chez lui. Non pas que sa présence l'indisposait encore particulièrement, mais elle se sentait quand même plus libre sans Serpentard dans les parages. Hermione devrait par ailleurs vraiment songer à le remercier de l'avoir prévenue pour la fête d'Hagrid, cette information lui ayant permis d'empêcher un drame d'arriver. Il n'avait sans doute pas fait ça par pure bonté d'âme mais, au final, ses raisons importaient peu. Le principal restait qu'il lui en avait parlé alors qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien ne rien dire et laisser les élèves assez idiots pour suivre les idées folles d'Hagrid se faire punir par les Carrow.

Hermione s'installa à sa place habituelle en classe d'Arithmancie et observa du coin de l'œil Malefoy s'installer à ses côtés. Ses gestes étaient beaucoup plus raides que d'habitude et un rictus de douleur semblait déformer ses traits de manière incontrôlable. Hermione fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiète. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de ses vacances pour en revenir dans une aussi mauvaise condition physique ? Cependant, la jeune fille était parfaitement consciente que la classe du professeur Vector était loin d'être l'endroit idéal pour lui poser des questions sur son état, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient un cours particulier juste après.

Le cours passa à une lenteur hallucinante. Malefoy ne prenait aucune note, le regard perdu dans le vide et Hermione n'en prenait guère plus, occupée à espionner plus ou moins discrètement son voisin. Finalement, la fin du cours arriva et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers les cachots pour leur cours particulier. Ce choix d'y aller ensemble était totalement inconscient, se côtoyer quasiment quotidiennement pendant près de huit mois leur ayant donné certains automatismes.

Hermione s'installa à sa table habituelle, se contentant de s'y asseoir sans sortir le moindre matériel scolaire. Malefoy, quant à lui, laissa tomber lourdement son sac sur le sol à peine la porte passée.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? lui demanda la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

Malefoy ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant d'abord le temps de s'appuyer sur une table avec raideur.

\- J'ai connu mieux, finit-il par répondre au bout d'un moment. Et toi ? Londubat n'a toujours pas fait de putsch pour renverser le pouvoir en place ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire. On fait quoi, aujourd'hui ? Il faudrait peut-être rattraper l'Arithmancie, je n'ai pas été des plus assidues ce matin…

\- Si j'avais eu envie de me casser la tête avec des calculs compliqués, je l'aurais fait pendant les deux heures précédentes, répondit Malefoy.

\- Certes… Mais on fait quoi, alors ?

Son camarade ne répondit rien, se contentant de grimacer de douleur une fois encore.

\- Bon ça suffit les bêtises, pesta Hermione. Je ne suis pas idiote, je vois bien que tu as mal ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien de bien grave, ricana Malefoy. Juste une petite démonstration d'affection de mon paternel.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione, ayant peur de comprendre.

\- …

La jeune fille ne lui donna pas plus l'occasion de répondre et s'approcha de lui d'un pas vif pour soulever son pull.

\- Si tu tenais tant à me désaper que ça, Granger, fallait m'en parler, on aurait trouvé une solution… railla Malefoy sans pour autant tenter d'échapper à son contact.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?! s'écria la jeune fille en découvrant la balafre qui traversait le ventre de son camarade.

\- Verrouille la porte, veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas très envie qu'une oreille indiscrète traîne dans le coin, lui demanda-t-il, légèrement tendu.

Hermione obéit sans réfléchir avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Pomfresh ?! Tu as l'air de souffrir le martyr !

\- C'est de la magie noire expérimentale, Granger, Pomfresh n'y pourra rien… et je n'ai pas très envie que ça s'ébruite.

\- Mais… tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Et elle t'a bien soigné, l'an passé, après qu'Harry...

\- Rogue était intervenu avant, la coupa Malefoy. C'était son sort. Mais ça va finir par guérir, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste un peu plus long qu'avec un sort plus traditionnel.

\- Et je ne peux rien faire pour te soulager ? lui demanda-elle.

\- Rien qui ne soit dans tes valeurs, lui répondit-il, énigmatique.

\- Quelle horreur… répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Mais… Tu as dit que c'était un cadeau de ton père ?! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?!

\- Je… tu vas m'achever, si je te raconte…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je te promets que ça restera entre nous et que je ne me fâcherai pas.

\- Potter et les Weasley sont venus nous rendre visite, il y a quelques jours….

\- PARDON ?! Tu as vu Harry ?! Comment va-t-il ? Comment vont-ils ?! le questionna-t-elle d'une voix rendue suraigüe par l'émotion.

\- Du calme, Granger, répliqua-t-il. Des rafleurs les ont amenés au Manoir il y a quelques jours. Mais Potter ressemblait à un yéti, il avait des poils partout… Donc ma tante m'a demandé de l'identifier…

\- Oh, Merlin….

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait comme si je ne le reconnaissais pas, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'étonna Hermione. Non pas que je ne t'en suis pas reconnaissante, hein, mais ça ne te ressemble pas…

\- Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre de leurs conneries, Granger. Ils s'amusent à me manipuler depuis des années pour que je leur obéisse aveuglément, bah, qu'ils se débrouillent avec leur merde et que le meilleur gagne.

\- C'est… très gentil à toi, lui répondit-elle avec gratitude.

Malefoy se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Et donc, ils sont toujours chez toi ? Comment vont-ils ? Ginny et Ron étaient bien avec lui ?

\- Ouais… Ils doivent aller bien, maintenant, ils ont réussi à s'enfuir. Avec Lovegood, d'ailleurs. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vue partir mais elle n'était plus dans les cachots après leur fuite.

\- PARDON ?! Mais comment ?! le pressa la jeune fille.

\- Notre ancien elfe, Dobby, il les a faits transplaner hors du Manoir, on n'a rien pu faire… Ma dérangée de tante a bien essayé de leur lancer un poignard pour les en empêcher mais bon, j'ai plus ou moins trébuché sur elle à ce moment-là.

\- Ça alors… commenta Hermione d'une voix blanche. Et donc, ton ventre ?

\- Mon père avait besoin d'un responsable pour tout ça et bon… J'étais là et je n'ai pas _reconnu_ Potter, donc voilà…, avoua-t-il d'une voix apparemment indifférente.

\- Quel salopard… commenta Hermione. Pardon, je sais que c'est ton père mais…

\- Je t'en prie, pour le coup, ne te gêne pas pour moi. Tu peux l'insulter tant que tu veux. C'est de ma mère qu'il ne faut surtout pas mal parler, précisa-t-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur en souvenir de leur premier cours particulier.

\- Et il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour te soulager ? lui demanda Hermione.

Malefoy ne répondit rien, fuyant volontairement son regard.

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Il avait volontairement menti à sa famille pour couvrir Harry, Ron et Ginny. C'était tout simplement incroyable ! Si une autre personne que lui le lui avait raconté, elle ne l'aurait jamais crue. Mais depuis quand croyait-elle Malefoy sur sa simple parole ?! Zabini lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas lui faire confiance, et pourtant… Lui l'avait crue sans hésiter lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de Merope Gaunt et de Tom Jedusor…

D'abord Hagrid et maintenant ses amis ? Apprendre que Voldemort était de Sang-mêlé l'avait-il tant bouleversé que ça ? Il méritait vraiment qu'elle revoie son jugement à son sujet.

\- Dis-moi, Malefoy. Tu as sauvé la vie de mes amis. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, _n'importe quoi_ , je le ferai, insista Hermione au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Et bien… commença Drago.

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a bien… mais… non, oublie.

\- Arrête de vouloir te faire prier ! s'agaça la jeune fille.

\- Il y a effectivement une incantation qui peut soulager temporairement ma douleur… pas très difficile à apprendre, enfin pour quelqu'un comme toi, mais…

\- C'est de la magie noire, c'est ça ? devina la sorcière.

\- En effet, acquiesça Malefoy.

Hermione ne répondit rien, réfléchissant à ce que ça impliquerait. Elle avait bien évidemment envie de l'aider, surtout que sa douleur était la conséquence directe de ses actes pour protéger Harry, Ron et Ginny, mais pratiquer la magie noire n'était pas anodin… Pourtant, l'intention était louable, c'était ce qui importait le plus, non ? Elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser souffrir pendant des semaines juste parce qu'elle appréhendait un peu de lancer un simple sort ? Et puis, le faire une seule fois ne ferait pas d'elle une Mangemort...

\- Très bien, je vais le faire, lui dit-elle après y avoir réfléchi.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée…

\- Je sais.

La jeune fille saisit sa baguette d'un geste déterminé et s'approcha de Malefoy.

\- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, lui dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

\- Hum… Va prendre la baguette qui est dans mon sac. Je ne veux pas souiller la tienne avec… _ça_ …

Hermione lui lança un regard surpris puis alla chercher la baguette à l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué.

\- Mais ! Tu as changé de baguette ! s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant l'objet.

\- C'est… c'est celle de ma mère, lui expliqua Drago. Potter m'a désarmé et on n'a pas trop eu le temps d'aller m'en acheter une autre…

\- Et tu veux que j'utilise la baguette de ta mère ?!

\- Elle a déjà lancé le sort que je vais t'apprendre, ce sera plus facile. Et puis, comme tu l'as deviné, c'est de la magie noire, ça laisse des traces, donc à moins que tu en veuilles sur ta baguette… Celle-ci est déjà marquée…

\- Très bien, lui concéda doucement Hermione. Dis-moi comment faire.

Drago lui expliqua la procédure d'une voix tendue. Celle-ci consistait en une série de gestes complexes combinés avec quelques incantations en latin. C'était beaucoup plus difficile que les sorts qu'Hermione avait l'habitude de lancer mais elle savait, sans vouloir être trop présomptueuse, qu'elle arriverait à le lancer.

Hermione s'approcha doucement du jeune sorcier, la baguette de Narcissa Malefoy dans la main et souleva à nouveau son pull tout doucement pour éviter de le blesser. La plaie était vraiment vilaine. Quel genre de père pouvait donc infliger ce genre de choses à son propre fils ?!

\- Tu es prêt ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Tu peux y aller, l'invita Malefoy.

La jeune fille commença donc à lancer l'incantation, intensément concentrée. Elle ne capta pas une seule seconde le regard perdu que le jeune homme portait sur elle. Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent interminables, elle laissa retomber sa main et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle déposa délicatement la baguette de Narcissa Malefoy sur la table sur laquelle Malefoy était appuyé, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise à l'idée de tenir cet objet plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers son camarade et son regard fut instantanément happé par ses prunelles grises.

Malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne parvint pas à détourner les yeux. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus serein, une lueur de soulagement faisant dorénavant briller son regard. Hermione y vit également une autre émotion qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier.

La jeune fille sentit ensuite les doigts de Malefoy effleurer doucement les siens et remonter le long de son bras. Une nuée de petits frissons naquit dans le bas de son dos mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour s'éloigner de lui et de ses caresses ; son cerveau semblait s'être mis sur pause.

La main de Malefoy s'arrêta finalement au niveau de sa joue, dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait le nez. Puis, aussi lentement qu'il avait fait glisser ses doigts le long de son bras, il approcha son visage du sien.

Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il allait l'embrasser. L'émotion contenue dans son regard était indubitablement du désir, mais elle ne fit de nouveau rien pour se dégager, hypnotisée. Elle eut vaguement l'impression d'être Mowgli face à Kaa, comme dans le dessin animé de son enfance. Elle ne bougea pas non plus quand il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs regards toujours perdus l'un dans l'autre, elle le laissa entrouvrir légèrement sa bouche pour y glisser la pointe de sa langue.

Hermione avait tout simplement l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Ou d'exploser. En tout cas, il ne fonctionnait plus. De même que toutes ses autres capacités physiques ou mentales avec lui. Mais quand elle le sentit s'éloigner doucement d'elle, elle réagit enfin et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, intensifiant ainsi leur étreinte.

Leurs yeux se fermèrent aussitôt et les deux adolescents s'abandonnèrent à ce baiser totalement inconcevable entre eux. Hermione se rapprocha de lui autant qu'elle le put tandis que Malefoy descendait l'une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos pour la tenir contre lui aussi fermement que possible. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas, leurs souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un et leurs raisons semblaient totalement déconnectées de la réalité.

Puis, au bout de ce qui leur parut durer une éternité, Malefoy s'éloigna brusquement d'elle, l'air profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il récupéra la baguette de sa mère sur la table, déverrouilla la porte puis sortit du local en attrapant ses affaires sur le sol, sans même la regarder. Hermione resta seule et totalement désemparée par ce qu'ils venaient d'échanger durant ces quelques minutes hors du temps.

* * *

.

* * *

 **J'attends.** (Nerveusement). **Vos. Réactions.**

 **Semaine prochaine, chapitre du PDV de Drago : Lâche.**

 **Bises à vous et encore merci pour tout !**


	24. Lâche

Bonjour !

Que dire en ce lundi matin ? Celles (et ceux ?) qui me suivent sur **Facebook** sont déjà au courant mais... Sachez que **j'ai fini la rédaction de CP** ! Je suis à la fois super heureuse et morose parce que mine de rien, **ça fait plus d'un an que je suis dessus** (même si y a eu une pause de 8 mois entre l'idée et la publication du premier chapitre ^^). Cette fiction comportera donc **52 chapitres et 1 épilogue** et re-donc, vous pouvez à présent être sûr-e-s que je ne vous laisserai pas avec une histoire incomplète.

Malheureusement, je ne peux toujours pas augmenter mon **rythme de publication** car une de mes relectrices a la fâcheuse tendance à m' **envoyer ses remarques la veille** du jour de publication (hier soir à 23h30 pour ce chapitre-ci). Et y a toujours l'une ou l'autre remarque pertinente donc voilà ^^

Pour la peine, j'ai commencé à travailler sur **ma future fic** qui sera toujours une **Dramione** mais cette fois en **post-Poudlard**. Je ne suis pas spécialement motivée à retourner affronter Voldy XD J'ai déjà fait le plan (elle sera plus courte que celle-ci) et écrit le prologue :)

Mais je blablate, je blablate, alors que la seule chose qui vous intéresse est la **réaction de Drago** face à ce baiser, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, il en a surpris plus d'un-e ! Mais je suis contente car apparemment, l'enchaînement des choses vous semble plausible quand même (Elise m'a dit que s'il ne l'avait pas embrassée à ce moment-là, elle m'aurait tabassée... tout de suite de la violence lol).

 **Merci encore pour toutes vos réactions positives à mon histoire !** *coeurs sur vous*

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love** : Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Bah oui, il ne pouvait pas réagir autrement le Drago, non ? ^^

 **Betameche** : Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ! J'espère que la réaction de Drago te plaira... Il est plein de surprises, le petit :)

 **Renata** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves le tout cohérent, c'est quelque chose qui me tient beaucoup à coeur :) J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

 **Lokauu** : Bienvenue sur ma fic et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tes compliments me font très plaisir, surtout mon respect de l'oeuvre originale qui, tu l'as bien compris, me tient particulièrement à coeur. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

 **Cecile** : Et oui, rapprochement physique entre ces deux-là mais pas que ! Dire qu'il y a un moment tu te demandais comment j'allais faire évoluer tout ça en Dramione, hé hé. Beh voilà ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. A tout bientôt.

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je vais juste remercier mes relectrices au top et J.K. Rowling pour toute son oeuvre sans qui vous n'aurez rien de tout ça à lire.

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione se retrouve à Poudlard et est contrainte de supporter Drago toute la sainte journée, ou presque. Blaise lui a demandé de tenter de faire ouvrir les yeux à Drago sur les histoires de suprématie du sang et, lors d'une dispute avec lui, elle finit par lui parler des origines de Voldemort (ce qui perturbe grandement Blondinet-en-Chef). Durant les vacances de Pâques, Harry, Ron et Ginny (qui sont à la chasse aux horcruxes et viennent de parler des Reliques) sont emmenés au Manoir Malefoy où Drago tente de les couvrir un minimum. Résultat : punition plutôt violente de papou-Lulu... De retour à l'école, Hermione s'inquiète de le voir mal en point et décide de l'aider pour le remercier d'avoir menti pour protéger ses amis. S'en est suivi un échange que vous attendiez depuis un moment mais, forcément, Drago a fui..._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 24 : Lâche**

Totalement bouleversé par le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Granger, Drago arpentait les couloirs des cachots d'un pas vif, ne sachant pas trop où il pourrait se réfugier en toute sécurité. Il ne voulait voir absolument personne. Il avait besoin d'être seul et le château avait beau être immense, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour croiser votre chemin. Blaise l'avait retrouvé dans cette salle de classe, Granger en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Nott dans son dortoir et la Salle sur Demande était continuellement squattée par Londubat depuis qu'il s'était découvert du courage.

Cependant, l'heure de table approchait et la plupart des élèves allaient se rendre dans la Grande salle afin de déjeuner. Drago décida donc de sortir prendre l'air et de se trouver un coin isolé près du lac. C'était un jour pluvieux mais il n'en avait royalement rien à faire ; la pluie lui remettrait peut-être même les idées un peu en place. Les cours allaient reprendre bien trop rapidement à son goût et même s'il n'avait plus cours avec _elle_ de la journée, il allait être amené à la recroiser bien assez tôt. Et après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'en avait aucune envie.

Le sorcier passa devant le saule sous lequel il avait discuté avec Blaise mais décida de trouver un autre endroit où s'installer : étant déjà venu ici il y a peu, il préférait être prudent. Il décida finalement de s'asseoir une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, sur une grosse pierre plate couverte de mousse et à moitié cachée par un bouleau pleureur.

Drago desserra un peu sa cravate en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Il venait d'embrasser Granger. Lui, Drago Malefoy, venait d'embrasser Hermione Granger. Volontairement. Et il avait aimé ça. Il n'essaya même pas de se voiler la face. Les frissons, le ventre noué, le souffle court, les sens uniquement pris par tout ce qu'il avait ressenti… il ne pouvait rien nier de tout ça. C'était bel et bien lui qui avait initié ce baiser et il y avait pris du plaisir comme jamais.

C'est pourquoi Drago ne devait JAMAIS recommencer. S'il avait perdu tout sens de la réalité à cause d'un simple baiser, que pourrait-il arriver s'il se laissait vraiment aller ?! Ok, il avait appris à la respecter mais de là à éprouver du _désir_ pour Granger, il y avait un monde ! Et il ne voulait absolument pas mettre les pieds dans un tel monde. Il aimait _son_ monde tel qu'il était. Enfin, tel qu'il l'était avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour être tout à fait honnête : les Malefoy imposant respect et déférence aux autres par la pureté de leur sang et leur fortune. Aucun compte à rendre, aucun meurtre à planifier… Simplement magouiller pour garder la mainmise sur le pouvoir en toute discrétion après tout, il fallait qu'ils soient inatteignables en cas de scandale éventuel.

Voilà le monde que Drago aimait : insouciance, sécurité, argent et pouvoir. Celui que Granger lui faisait entrevoir depuis quelques temps était beaucoup trop effrayant. La pureté du sang n'avait plus aucune importance, l'égalité, le libre-arbitre, l'entraide et la lutte pour ses convictions sans tenir compte des conséquences éventuelles. Pour quelqu'un à qui on avait dicté sa conduite depuis sa plus tendre enfance, avoir tant de liberté était tout simplement terrifiant.

Avec le recul, Drago aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi il avait initié ce baiser. Le soulagement face à sa douleur apaisée ? Le fait qu' _elle_ ait osé lancer un sort de magie noire juste pour lui, allant ainsi à l'encontre de ses valeurs ? L'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait visiblement pour lui alors qu'à part sa mère, jamais personne ne lui avait montré ce genre d'intérêt ? S'opposer à l'autorité paternelle après tout ce qu'elle lui avait révélé ? Ou simplement braver l'interdit qu' _elle_ représentait ? Sans doute un mélange de tout ça…

Le fait était qu'il en avait eu terriblement envie et, vu la façon dont elle l'avait embrassé en retour, le désir devait être partagé. Et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. En l'embrassant, il avait totalement perdu pied et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Trop de choses étaient en jeu. Ils étaient en pleine guerre et ils appartenaient à des camps différents. Comme il l'avait dit à Blaise quelques temps auparavant, Drago ne serait jamais un disciple de Potter.

Le jeune sorcier sentit un mal de tête lancinant l'envahir et estima que ce serait une excellente excuse pour être dispensé de cours et éviter ainsi de croiser Blaise à qui son trouble n'échapperait pas. Il se releva donc avec difficulté et se dirigea d'un pas traînant jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

.

.

Au final, le mal de Drago devait être plus profond que ce qu'il avait cru… ou alors il n'était pas particulièrement motivé à aller mieux car il resta à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Il fallait reconnaître aussi qu'en l'auscultant, Pomfresh avait bien évidemment découvert sa blessure à l'abdomen et bien que celle-ci soit moins vilaine grâce au traitement de Granger, elle l'affaiblissait encore considérablement.

Par ailleurs, Granger était passée le voir plusieurs fois mais il avait fait semblant de dormir à chaque fois, refusant de la voir. C'était clairement lâche de sa part mais il savait qu'ils allaient devoir parler de ce baiser et il n'avait absolument pas envie de le faire à partir d'un lit d'infirmerie. Fidèle à elle-même, elle lui avait apporté ses devoirs. Le contraire l'aurait d'ailleurs franchement étonné.

Blaise était passé le voir quelques fois également mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de la vraie raison qui le clouait au lit. Son ami savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas si mal en point mais il connaissait suffisamment Drago pour savoir qu'il ne lui confierait rien s'il n'en avait pas envie. Et des oreilles indiscrètes trainaient en ces lieux donc hors de question de lui tirer les vers du nez dans un environnement si peu sécurisé.

Le samedi matin, Pomfresh le chassa enfin de son infirmerie. Sa blessure au ventre était finalement totalement guérie, grâce à des onguents qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'infirmière s'était abstenue de toute question, au grand soulagement de Drago.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas trainant jusqu'à la Salle commune des Serpentard, le jeune homme fut intercepté par un professeur Rogue à l'air particulièrement revêche. D'un simple signe de tête, il lui intima de le suivre dans son bureau. Drago se renfrogna et le suivit en silence.

\- Assieds-toi, lui ordonna Rogue en pénétrant dans son bureau.

Le jeune sorcier obéit, toujours sans rien dire.

\- Alors ? lui demanda le directeur après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Alors quoi ? C'est vous qui m'avez convoqué, pas moi, railla Drago.

\- Cesse ton insolence ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux manquer ainsi toute une semaine de cours et t'en sortir à bon compte ? Tu as manqué plusieurs séances de cours particuliers avec Miss Granger ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va faire avancer ton affaire.

Drago se mordit la langue pour éviter de lui répondre qu'elle l'avait de toute façon totalement percé à jour et que sa mission n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir favorablement.

\- Tu n'as rien à répondre pour ta défense ? As-tu au moins déjà appris quelque chose ? lui demanda Rogue d'une voix lasse.

\- Et bien… marmonna Drago. Apparemment, Dumbledore avait réussi à obtenir des souvenirs sur le Maître et en a fait part à Potter.

\- Quel genre de souvenirs ?

\- Sur le passé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

Les yeux de l'ancien maître des potions se plissèrent jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une seule fente. Drago se redressa imperceptiblement sur sa chaise face à ce regard inquisiteur. Hors de question qu'il lui avoue que Granger lui avait parlé des origines moldues de leur Maître… surtout qu'à priori, Rogue devait déjà être au courant.

\- Essaie d'en savoir plus, trancha-t-il d'une voix sèche.

\- Bien, se contenta de répondre Drago.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie : fuir ce bureau, mais il ne ferait pas le plaisir d'en demander l'autorisation à son ancien directeur de Maison.

\- Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que tu avais été blessé. Magie noire. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien qui ne vous regarde, Professeur, rétorqua Drago, légèrement agressif.

\- Sur un autre ton ! gronda Rogue. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé au Manoir. Pourquoi ne pas avoir reconnu Potter ?

\- Il était couvert de poils et n'avait pas son affreuse cicatrice, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Il vit dans le regard de Rogue qu'il ne le croyait pas une seule seconde.

\- C'est la baguette de ta mère, non ? lui demanda son interlocuteur en orientant son grand nez crochu vers le bout de bois qui dépassait de la poche de sa cape.

\- En effet. Potter m'a désarmé avant de fuir.

Drago crut voir une lueur de victoire passer dans les prunelles de Rogue mais l'air revêche qu'il arborait chassa rapidement cette impression. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit enchanté par cette nouvelle. S'il était vrai qu'il avait douté de sa réelle allégeance à une époque, Drago devait bien reconnaître aujourd'hui que depuis qu'il avait tué Dumbledore, plus aucun doute n'était permis quant à sa réelle loyauté. Rogue était un des plus fidèles Mangemorts de Voldemort et il ne devait absolument pas le sous-estimer. Après tout, très peu de sorciers auraient été capables de tuer l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

\- Ce sera tout, Monsieur ? lui demanda Drago, non sans sarcasme.

\- À présent que tu vas mieux, il est hors de question que tu rates encore le moindre cours, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, Professeur, marmonna-t-il en réponse.

\- Bien. A présent, tu peux disposer.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois il attrapa son sac et se rua vers l'escalier en colimaçon pour fuir ce bureau au plus vite. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore était bien dans son tableau et Drago aurait juré qu'il lui avait fait un clin d'oeil avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

.

.

Drago était tranquillement installé dans sa Salle commune en train de faire son travail en retard quand Théodore Nott vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Salut Malefoy, ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, déclara-t-il platement.

\- Nott. Que me vaut le déplaisir ?

\- Roh, tout de suite ! Avec toi c'est toujours la même histoire, Drago. Putain mais sois un peu plus… joyeux, quoi, merde !

\- Joyeux ?! Tu es sérieux ?! Tu ne vois pas que tu me fais chier plus qu'autre chose, là, Nott ?

\- Ex-cuse-moi, répondit Théo en levant les yeux au ciel. Je voulais juste voir si on ne pouvait pas échanger nos infos. Granger ne te parle pas de Londubat, par hasard ?

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que le contenu des C.P. n'est pas à discuter en public ? gronda Drago à voix basse.

\- T'es difficilement trouvable en privé, mec ! Enfin, sauf si on veut s'agenouiller face à toi et ça, c'est pas ma came.

Drago préféra ne pas répondre à cette dernière remarque. Nott avait franchement le don de le mettre hors de lui. Heureusement, Blaise pénétra dans la Salle commune à ce moment-là.

\- Dégage de là, Nott, dit-il en s'approchant de la table où Drago était installé.

\- J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Zabini, se défendit Théo.

\- Pour un Serpentard, tu manques cruellement de discernement. Tu vois pas que tu nous fais chier, là ?

\- Je n'ai de toute façon rien à partager avec toi, ajouta Drago en soupirant.

\- Tu vois ? renchérit Blaise. Alors maintenant, va te trouver des amis et dégage.

Nott les fusilla du regard mais n'insista pas, se contentant de quitter la Salle commune en claquant la porte.

\- Pff, mais quel boulet, celui-là, commenta Blaise avec agacement. Content de te revoir sur pied en tout cas.

\- Ouais… tu parles, j'étais bien mieux où j'étais, grommela Drago.

\- Tu me diras un jour la vraie raison pour laquelle tu as passé une semaine à l'infirmerie ?

S'il y avait une personne avec laquelle Drago aurait pu parler du baiser, à part Granger elle-même, c'était bien Blaise mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de partager ce moment. Non, cela ne les regardait qu'eux. Ils finiraient par en parler, ensemble, sans doute lors du prochain C.P., mais c'était leur secret. Drago était intimement convaincu que Granger n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre non plus. Mais Blaise avait quand même l'air inquiet et s'il ne lui donnait rien, il chercherait des réponses d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Drago vérifia autour d'eux que personne ne les épiait et confia à son ami à voix basse :

\- C'est un peu parti en vrille, chez moi, pendant les vacances. Potter était chez nous mais a réussi à s'enfuir, avec ma baguette notamment. Mon père n'a pas trop apprécié et me l'a fait comprendre. Granger a tenté de m'aider mais ça n'a pas suffi j'ai donc finalement atterri à l'infirmerie.

Blaise le regarda, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Drago devinait aisément les pensées qui devaient tournoyer dans sa tête à cet instant. Potter avait été au Manoir Malefoy, Lucius l'avait, une fois de plus, brutalisé et Granger avait voulu l'aider.

\- Et bien… souffla Blaise au bout d'un moment. Ce qui explique pourquoi Granger est passée te voir quasi autant que moi ! Et ça va ? Bordel, ton père est quand même un sacré bât…

Il toussota pour éviter de terminer sa phrase. Lucius Malefoy pouvait avoir tous les défauts du monde, Drago ne supportait pas qu'on parle mal de ses parents.

\- Ça va, ouais. Faut croire que la vieille Pomfresh n'est pas si incompétente, répondit-il en grimaçant légèrement, comme si ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître. Et pour Granger, elle m'apportait juste mes devoirs. Chieuse jusqu'au bout !

Blaise s'esclaffa face à la remarque avant d'ajouter :

\- Oh tu sais, elle avait quand même l'air bien inquiète pour toi, si tu veux mon avis ! Mais ne bouge pas, je vais aller chercher mes affaires aussi, comme ça si tu as des questions sur ce qu'on a vu cette semaine, je pourrai mettre mon immense talent au service de tes nombreuses lacunes.

Drago se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher à nouveau sur son devoir de botanique. Cependant, une des remarques de Blaise tournait en boucle dans son esprit… Granger s'était-elle vraiment inquiétée pour lui ?

* * *

.

* * *

Et oui, **Drago assume le baiser** ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est pressé de se retrouver face à elle, ah ah. Mais ça arrivera bientôt, et oui, à avoir tout le temps cours ensemble...

 **Ses pensées/sa réaction vous ont plu ?** Je ne le voyais pas réagir autrement pour le coup... Il a bien pris le temps avant de l'embrasser quand même, il peut pas prétendre avoir fait ça sur un coup de tête...

Enfin bon, **prochain chapitre** dans la tête d' **Hermione** où on aura sa réaction à elle aussi et leurs "retrouvailles" après ce baiser ;) Titre : **Un autre monde** (oui, comme la chanson de Téléphone).

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça et à très bientôt !

 **Des bisous !**


	25. Un autre monde

**Bonjour à vous !**

Que dire en ce lundi matin ? Je suis très contente que vous ayez été agréablement surpris-es par la réaction de Drago ! Et oui, j'essaie de ne pas être trop prévisible dans mon histoire (tout en restant cohérente et logique) donc voilà !

Sinon je ne suis pas trop inspirée niveau blabla, pour une fois ! Je vais donc passer à la suite ;)

Sinon, vous êtes **au top** quand même ! **On approche doucement des 400 reviews, c'est incroyable (peut-être même qu'on les aura avec ce 25e chapitre, ce serait top, non ? ^^). Merci donc de faire vivre mon histoire !**

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Merci !

 **Cecile :** Et oui, Drago assume... sans tout à fait assumer mdr. Pour Rogue, bah il a une couverture à assumer, il peut pas laisser Drago louper une semaine de cours sans rien dire ! Mais oui, nous on sait qu'il sait :p Oui, Théo est en mode bizarre dans cette fic. Je sais pas si j'arriverai à en faire une où ET lui ET Blaise sont cools mdr. Quant à ce que sait au juste Blaise, bah ce sera plus clair par après ;) J'espère que la réaction d'Hermione te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

 **Merci à Mery-Alice et Karine pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour sa magie :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione, coincée à Poudlard sous la surveillance de Malefoy, cherche à identifier le contenant de l'horcruxe mystère. Après les vacances de Pâques, elle aide Drago qui a été blessé pour ne pas avoir reconnu Harry et les Weasley lorsqu'ils ont été emmenés au Manoir Malefoy. Ils ont échangé leur premier baiser (mais pas le dernier mais chuuuut) jusqu'à ce que Drago réalise ce qu'ils faisaient et se sauve. Étonnement, il ne nie pas son attirance mais n'est pas prêt à l'assumer (ni ce que ça pourrait impliquer)._  
 _Côté chasse aux horcruxes, Ginny, Ron et Harry ont réussi à fuir le Manoir Malefoy grâce à Dobby._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 25 : Un autre monde**

Hermione avait tout simplement l'impression que sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi compliquée... Elle avait eu plusieurs fois le sentiment de perdre pied depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur mais là, c'était le bouquet ! Elle avait été enlevée et séquestrée pour apprendre qu'au final, elle n'était pas tout à fait une née-Moldue. On l'avait collée dans les pattes de Malefoy dont elle subissait les sautes d'humeur depuis des mois. On l'avait totalement isolée de ses amis les plus proches, surveillant le moindre de ses déplacements. Elle était sans nouvelles, dans le flou total quant à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans le monde réel. Elle était entourée de Mangemorts, ne savait plus à qui faire confiance. Elle assistait avec impuissance aux coups d'éclat de Neville, se contenant de soigner ses blessures. Une de ses amies avait apparemment été enlevée en plein Poudlard Express et Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient échappé de peu aux mains de Voldemort grâce à leur ennemi de toujours.

Et pour couronner le tout, cet abruti de Drago Malefoy lui avait offert le baiser le plus intense de sa vie avant de la planter sur place et de la laisser sans aucune nouvelle durant des jours !

Bon ok, apparemment il était mal en point. Enfin, elle avait vu sa blessure et malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle n'était pas étonnée outre mesure qu'il ait fini à l'infirmerie. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il avait fait semblant de dormir chaque fois qu'elle était passée le voir. Elle avait cru se retrouver devant Ron qui tentait vainement d'éviter Lavande l'an passé. Par Merlin, elle espérait sincèrement ne pas être aussi pathétique que sa camarade de dortoir !

Mais pourquoi, par Godric, se mettait-elle dans un état pareil pour un simple baiser ?! Même si pour être honnête, ce baiser n'avait rien de _simple_. Elle avait beau n'avoir embrassé que Viktor avant lui, Hermione savait parfaitement que le baiser échangé avec Malefoy n'avait rien eu d'ordinaire et ce, pas seulement parce que c'était lui.

Elle avait totalement lâché prise. Ça lui était rarement arrivé de se déconnecter à ce point de la réalité. Les frissons, la tendresse, le désir, il y avait de quoi être bouleversée ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Malefoy qui l'embrasse ainsi ? Ça n'aurait pas pu être Ron ? Cela faisait des mois à présent qu'elle s'était admise à elle-même qu'elle souhaitait plus que l'amitié de Ron mais cet idiot ne voyait rien. Résultat, celui qui lui retournait la tête à présent était le dernier garçon auquel elle aurait pensé. Mais au final, tout ça ne changeait pas grand-chose… Ce n'était pas comme si quoi que ce soit était envisageable entre eux. Après tout, ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde et ce, peu importe ses origines soi-disant Sang-pur.

.

Hermione arriva en salle d'Arithmancie à la dernière minute afin de passer le moins de temps possible à _ses_ côtés. Un cours particulier suivrait et ils seraient seuls tous les deux bien assez rapidement. Elle avait bien vu, ce weekend dans la Grande Salle, qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie mais elle avait su redoubler d'adresse pour éviter de croiser et son chemin et son regard. Après tout, elle avait seulement tenté de le voir quand il était alité pour avoir de ses nouvelles, pas pour avoir LA confrontation inévitable qui se profilait.

Malefoy ne tourna même pas la tête quand elle s'installa à ses côtés mais elle pouvait malgré tout percevoir la tension qui l'habitait. Elle ressentait exactement la même. Le cours sembla encore plus interminable que celui de la semaine passée. Une fois de plus, Hermione fut incapable de se concentrer sur les paroles du professeur Vector et se fit la réflexion que, bientôt, ce serait à Malefoy de lui donner des cours particuliers sur cette discipline. Enfin, il n'avait pas spécialement l'air plus attentif qu'elle, même s'il s'évertuait à garder les yeux braqués sur leur professeur.

A peine le cours fini, il se rua hors de la salle de classe sans lui manifester le moindre signe d'intérêt et Hermione profita de la pause pour aller demander des exercices supplémentaires à son professeur. Bien qu'elle ait actuellement la tête ailleurs, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle s'en voudrait de prendre du retard et préférait donc anticiper. Puis, sentant l'échéance se rapprocher inexorablement, elle se dirigea vers le local de cours particuliers qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy depuis de nombreux mois.

Il était déjà là quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, nonchalamment appuyé sur une table, comme bien souvent. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et, enfin, leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter involontairement aux joues et un léger sourire narquois naquit sur le visage de Malefoy en réponse.

\- Nous y voilà, dit-il sans autre préambule.

\- Apparemment, bredouilla-t-elle en réponse.

\- Écoute, Granger, ne tournons pas autour du chaudron. On ne va pas se leurrer, je sais que tu as autant apprécié ce baiser que moi mais…

\- Ça ne doit plus jamais se reproduire, termina-t-elle à sa place.

Une fois de plus, il lui sourit et son cœur eut un loupé. Par Merlin, avait-il toujours été aussi séduisant ?

\- Je ne peux pas nier que j'ai _un peu_ changé, à force de te côtoyer, dit-il en insistant bien sur le _un peu_. Mais ça ne suffit pas, Granger. Je ne serai jamais un membre de l'Ordre, même pour la douceur de tes lèvres.

Hermione rougit d'autant plus, assimilant difficilement le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire. Ainsi, il ne niait pas ? Hermione aurait cru qu'il l'accuserait de lui avoir lancé un sort de confusion mais, visiblement, il assumait totalement le moment qu'ils avaient partagé.

\- Je sais. Tout comme tu sais très bien que je ne trahirai jamais Harry.

Malefoy s'approcha doucement d'elle, glissant son index entre ses boucles brunes. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, semblant se repaître de ce qu'il voyait. Hermione était parcourue de petits frissons incontrôlables, la chair de poule la recouvrant peu à peu. Puis il poussa un soupir avant de déclarer :

\- Peut-être, dans un autre monde ou à une autre époque, sans la guerre, sans toute cette merde…

\- Peut-être, en effet, admit Hermione en souriant faiblement et en détournant les yeux, ne pouvant plus tenir face à l'intensité de son regard.

Elle recula de quelques pas pour éviter de céder à la tentation de ses lèvres. Son cœur battait particulièrement fort et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle. Aussi forte soit l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Malefoy à cet instant, aussi inflexible devait être sa volonté. Ils appartenaient à deux camps différents dans une guerre où la liberté individuelle était en jeu et elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par une simple attirance physique.

\- Même si tu ne rejoins pas notre camp, dit-elle après avoir repris ses esprits, serais-tu disposé à m'aider un peu ?

\- Ça dépendra de ce que tu me demanderas.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi, avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Je n'ai eu quasiment aucune nouvelle depuis août et je… je m'inquiète beaucoup pour eux.

Malefoy soupira, comme résigné.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies vraiment envie d'entendre ce que j'aurais à te raconter…

\- C'est si moche que ça ? demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude faisant vibrer sa voix.

\- Et bien, tu as déjà eu l'occasion de croiser ma tante, non ?

\- Bellatrix Lestrange ?

\- Elle-même. Elle a beau être de ma famille, elle est totalement folle. Elle a littéralement perdu la tête quand elle a vu que tes amis avaient mis la main sur une épée…

 _Oh Merlin ! Était-il possible qu'ils aient réussi à récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor ?! Mais quand ? Comment ? Et avaient-ils découvert la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait voulu la léguer à Harry ?_

\- Vraiment… ? marmonna-t-elle pour éviter de se trahir.

\- Oui… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle avait avec cette épée mais elle a semblé bien déterminée à obtenir des informations… Elle a utilisé la manière forte pour tenter d'arracher des réponses à la petite Weasley.

\- Attends… tu veux dire que ta tante a _torturé_ Ginny ?! s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

\- Je t'avais dit que ça ne te plairait pas, se contenta de répondre Malefoy.

\- Par les quatre fondateurs ! Mais elle va bien ?!

\- Potter et Weasley ont débarqué après, je te l'ai dit. Elle avait l'air relativement en bon état quand ils l'ont récupérée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça alors… tout ça pour cette épée… ça confirmerait donc…

Réalisant qu'elle n'était pas seule, Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase

\- Qu'est-ce que ça confirmerait ? lui demanda Malefoy, suspicieux.

\- Rien du tout, répondit-elle un peu trop vivement.

\- C'est donnant-donnant, Granger.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'elle pourrait lui révéler ou pas avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Dumbledore avait légué cette épée à Harry, nous pensions donc qu'elle pouvait être importante mais nous ne savions pas en quoi.

Après tout, le Ministère étant sous le joug de Voldemort, ils devaient déjà avoir connaissance de cette information.

\- C'est ce que tu cherchais, dans le bureau de Rogue, quand je t'y ai surprise il y a quelques mois ?

\- Peut-être…

\- Bah, je pense qu'elle était à Gringotts. Ma tante y était à Noël quand je suis rentré chez moi et elle n'arrêtait pas de vociférer à ce sujet en jetant des Doloris à ta copine. Elle avait l'air de penser qu'ils avaient pris autre chose mais ça, on ne le saura jamais, vu qu'ils ont réussi à se barrer…

Gringotts ?! Non, ils n'avaient pas pu y mettre les pieds, l'info aurait forcément filtré. Après tout, elle avait eu vent de leur tentative d'enlèvement sur Ombrage et même de leur escapade à Godric's Hollow… Mais si Bellatrix semblait paniquée au point de torturer une adolescente, était-il possible que la banque renferme autre chose ? Et si tout ça, c'était un piège ? Après tout, Blaise lui avait bien dit de ne pas faire confiance à Malefoy…

\- Pourquoi me révèles-tu toutes ces informations ? lui demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- On appelle ça ne pas mettre toute sa potion dans le même flacon, Granger, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Forcément. Malefoy était loin d'être idiot. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui avait dit ne pas vouloir faire partie de l'Ordre qu'il n'avancerait pas quelques pions « juste au cas où ». Un vrai Serpentard, rusé et opportuniste. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir ? Tourner le dos à Voldemort signerait automatiquement son arrêt de mort ainsi que celui de ses proches et, contrairement à elle, il n'avait jamais été encouragé à se battre pour ses convictions. D'ailleurs, les valeurs défendues et protégées par l'Ordre n'étaient pas vraiment les siennes non plus. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait appris que son Maître n'était qu'un Sang-mêlé qu'il allait se mettre à aimer tout le monde. Il aurait dix-sept ans de conditionnement à déconstruire avant d'en arriver là… et encore, il y avait un monde entre ne plus croire en la suprématie du sang et apprécier tous les sorciers qui croiseraient son chemin !

Donc Bellatrix pensait qu'Harry, Ginny et Ron avaient pris autre chose à Gringotts. Mais quoi ? Était-elle au courant pour les horcruxes ? Hermione imaginait difficilement Voldemort se confier à ce sujet à qui que ce soit… mais peut-être lui avait-il remis l'objet sans lui en révéler sa véritable nature…

Le journal de Jedusor, la bague des Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, probablement le serpent et un objet ayant sans doute appartenu à Serdaigle. Et Voldemort lui-même. Malgré toutes ses recherches à ce sujet, Hermione n'avait rien trouvé de concluant… Mais elle avait un Sang-pur sous la main, peut-être avait-il connaissance de légendes sorcières jugées trop communes pour apparaître clairement dans un livre ?

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne vit pas que Malefoy s'était rapproché d'une fenêtre pour observer le Calamar géant évoluer dans le lac. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis décida de tenter le coup.

\- Dis-moi, Malefoy ? bafouilla-t-elle, à sa plus grande irritation.

Elle avait une sainte horreur de perdre ses moyens face à lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Je me demandais si… Enfin, tu es l'héritier de deux grandes familles de Sang-pur, donc je me demandais si…

\- Alors maintenant, ma pureté t'intéresse ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Oh la ferme ! gronda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Drôle de façon de demander mon aide, si tu veux mon avis. C'est ça d'être élevée comme une née-Moldue.

\- Idiot !

Elle vit cependant à son sourire en coin qu'il était plus taquin que méchant.

\- Si je réponds à d'autres de tes questions, me diras-tu pourquoi tu cherches ces réponses ?

\- Non. Mais, _au cas où_ , ça pourrait jouer en ta faveur dans ton histoire de flacon et de potion !

Malefoy prit visiblement le temps d'y réfléchir avant d'acquiescer.

\- Très bien, fais donc ta Miss-Curieuse.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait une légende dans le monde sorcier à propos d'un artefact magique ayant appartenu à l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard ?

\- Comme quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Si je le savais, je ne te poserais pas la question ! rétorqua-t-elle, agacée.

\- Quel fondateur ?

\- Rowena Serdaigle.

\- C'est plutôt précis, comme question, dis-moi…

\- Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je me débrouillerai autrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible !

Hermione inspira profondément avant de reprendre.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Malefoy, j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Et bien, si je ne me trompe pas, il y a bien le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle mais, comme son nom l'indique, il est perdu !

\- Un diadème ?! s'étonna Hermione.

\- Ouais, une sorte de couronne de princesse…

\- Je sais ce qu'est un diadème, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai déjà vu Cendrillon !

\- Et moi je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu parles…

\- Donc, Rowena Serdaigle avait un diadème magique ? insista Hermione.

\- Ouais, un truc censé rendre plus intelligent, je crois. Pas mal de sorciers ont tenté de le retrouver, en vain. Pour moi, si tu veux mon avis, c'est aussi réel que la baguette de Sureau !

\- Celle du conte de Beedle le Barde ?!

\- Ah, forcément, cette histoire-là tu la connais ! railla Malefoy. Ouais, celle-là. Il y a aussi des dingues qui essaient de la retrouver. Ils pensent que les Reliques de la mort existent vraiment… Ça doit être les mêmes qui croient au pouvoir du diadème de Serdaigle. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? Tu trouves que tu n'es pas assez Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme ça ? Ou tu veux vérifier si tu pourrais faire ta maligne face à la figure même de l'intelligence ? D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu avais atterri chez les Bouffons d'Or…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes t'entendre parler ! le coupa Hermione en soupirant. C'est impressionnant ! Et oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Je veux me confronter à la fondatrice des Serdaigle. Satisfait ?

\- Si Potter compte dessus pour trouver une solution pour vaincre le Maître, tu ferais aussi bien de rejoindre nos rangs tout de suite, il n'a aucune chance !

\- Cesse de dire des idioties ! Harry a plus de jugeote que ça ! Il ne compte pas vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui grâce à des légendes urbaines !

\- Il a donc un plan ?!

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'en dire plus. Le regard de Malefoy se fit instantanément plus intense.

\- Arrête de faire des choses comme ça, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment, sinon ça risque d'être vachement dur pour moi de me tenir à nos résolutions !

Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait et son teint vira rouge-vif.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! railla Malefoy. Sur ce, si Madame a fini de me soutirer des informations, je pense que je vais aller manger avant de déraper une nouvelle fois.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il lui fit un clin d'œil puis prit son sac et quitta la pièce sans même se retourner.

Ce fichu Serpentard ! Ils avaient beau être d'accord sur le fait de ne jamais réitérer cette expérience délicieuse qu'avait été ce baiser, Hermione aurait été naïve de croire qu'il n'en jouerait pas.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer à son tour le fond de l'eau. Apparemment, le Calamar n'était plus dans cette partie du lac. Elle tâcha de chasser les dernières paroles de Malefoy de son esprit et se concentra sur tout ce qu'il lui avait révélé d'autre. Ses intentions n'étaient peut-être pas très louables mais il avait finalement été d'une grande aide. Si Bellatrix avait fait une fixette sur Gringotts, Hermione ne donnait pas longtemps à ses amis avant qu'ils ne décident de s'y rendre. Quel que soit leur plan, elle espérait qu'il serait réfléchi et qu'ils ne fonceraient pas trop tête baissée comme avec Ombrage… Elle aurait tout donné pour être avec eux !

Et donc, Rowena Serdaigle avait apparemment un diadème magique. La légende était peut-être peu plausible mais si le jeune Jedusor en avait entendu parler, nul doute qu'il avait dû essayer de le retrouver pour en faire un réceptacle pour une partie de son âme. Quoi de mieux qu'un objet mythique disparu depuis des siècles pour assouvir sa mégalomanie ? Hermione devait donc trouver un moyen de communiquer cette information à Harry. Mais la jeune fille avait aussi bon espoir de pouvoir les rejoindre prochainement. Après tout, ils seraient bientôt en mai et l'année scolaire toucherait à sa fin, lui offrant ainsi un peu plus de liberté de mouvement.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Ça avance et ça recule** , lol !

Bon, vous vous imaginez bien qu'ils finiront quand même par **s'embrasser à nouveau** , n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que la **tentation** semble être bien installée maintenant qu'ils ont commencé :p Mais pas trop vite, y a encore **27 chapitres jusqu'à la fin** (mais promis, vous ne devrez pas en attendre de nouveau 23 pour ça, faut pas déconner XD).

Niveau **horcruxe** , ça avance aussi côté Hermione à présent. Alors oui, ça peut sembler étrange qu'elle n'ait pas entendu parler de cette histoire de **diadème perdu** mais je vous rappelle que dans le livre, c'est Xenophilius qui leur en parle la première fois et ils n'y accordent pas vraiment d'intérêt...

Et je me suis inspirée d'une lecture oubliée pour ça... Je ne saurais plus du tout vous dire dans quoi j'avais lu ça mais c'était une histoire qui se passait dans le futur où les archives sur notre époque étaient très parsemées par ils avançaient qu'il y avait des **choses** qui nous semblaient **tellement banales/évidentes** qu'on **ne prenait pas la peine de les mettre par écrit**. Et puis, je vois cette histoire de diadème comme une légende urbaine...

Donc si on ne cherche pas directement un "mythe" de ce genre, peu de chance de tomber dessus... A part dans les livres de Pierre Bellemare, avez-vous déjà lu quelque part le récit de ces histoires un peu mystérieuses (genre la dame blanche :p ) ? Bref, maintenant elle a **une piste plus concrète** et pourra donc **orienter ses recherches** de manière beaucoup plus pertinente !

 **Chapitre prochain** , chapitre **Ginny**. Vous saurez enfin avec précision ce qu'il s'est passé au Manoir Malefoy. J'ai appelé le chapitre : **Coquillages et marbre**. Pas très difficile d'imaginer ce qui vous attend ;)

Après, on retrouvera **Hermione** et donc, comme vous commencez sans doute à le soupçonner fortement niveau **chronologie** , on se rapproche doucement mais très sûrement de la **Bataille de Poudlard** (et non, ça ne prendra pas 27 chapitres donc y aura bien du **post-Bataille dans CP** ;) )

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire** pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, tant du chapitre que des mes petites notes d'auteure :p

 **Bises à vous et à très bientôt !**


	26. Coquillages et marbre

Bonjour à vous !

Ce matin, je pleure, nous n'avons pas atteint les 400 reviews avec le chapitre précédent, bouhouhou... Non, en fait je déconne, je suis juste un peu névrosée et **j'ai un "truc" avec les chiffres** (genre j'adore voir sur mon réveil qu'il est 22:22 ou 12:34 XD). **Ffnet a un peu foiré niveau review la semaine passée** , j'en ai parlé avec d'autres auteur-rices et on a été plusieurs à être affecté de différentes manières... **Donc si j'ai oublié de vous répondre, et bien, ce n'est pas de ma faute !**

Sinon, que dire ? La rédaction du chapitre 2 de ma **future fic** est en cours :) Je ne sais toujours pas quand je commencerai à la publier mais pas pour le moment, en tout cas !

Comme je l'ai dit la semaine dernière, **on approche doucement de la fin de cette septième année...** mais j'ai encore pas mal de choses à vous raconter. D'ici la fin, moi je dis qu'il y a encore des horcruxes à récupérer, je vous laisse donc **dans la tête de Ginny** :)

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love** : Merci !

 **Cecile** : Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Mais pour Hermione, je proteste ! Elle ne se doute pas qu'ils vont s'embrasser à nouveau, elle résiste et a confiance en sa force mentale (petite naïve XD). Et oui, ils commencent enfin à lâcher prise ces deux-là... Mais ce n'est pas gagné pour autant, hé hé (quand je pense à la suite... mouhaha). Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et à très bientôt !

Sur ce, vous allez enfin **savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé au Manoir Malefoy** !

 **Merci** encore à mes **relectrices** pour leur travail au top. Et je rappelle que sans l'oeuvre de **Rowling** , rien de tout ça n'existerait !

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Lorsque les Mangemorts ont "interrompu" le mariage de Bill et Fleur, Ginny s'est retrouvée embarquée, malgré elle, dans la chasse aux horcruxes. Harry, Ron et elle ont tout d'abord réussi à récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard sur Ombrage puis ont été contraints d'arpenter la campagne pour ne pas être poursuivis. Alors qu'ils demandaient des nouvelles d'Hermione au portrait de l'ancêtre de Sirius, Ron a involontairement révélé leur position ce qui a permis à "une biche argentée" de les guider vers l'épée de Gryffondor (genre on sait pas d'où elle vient). Ginny a sauvé Harry de la noyade et détruit le premier horcruxe (enfin, pas vraiment le premier, y a eu le journal et la bague avant). Puis alors qu'elle parcourait la biographie de Dumbledore, elle a attiré l'attention d'Harry sur le Reliques de la mort et ce dernier pense à présent qu'elles sont importantes... Dans son excitation, il a prononcé le nom de Voldemort et a attiré les Rafleurs dans leur campement. Ces derniers les ont emmenés au Manoir Malefoy où Bellatrix a reconnu l'épée et a tenté de soutirer des informations par la force à Ginny. La façon dont ils ont réussi à s'échapper est encore floue ;)_  
 _De son côté, Hermione a l'esprit occupé par la recherche de l'horcruxe "Serdaigle" d'un côté et par le baiser qu'elle a échangé avec Malefoy de l'autre..._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 26 : Coquillages et marbre**

Ginny, Ron et Harry atterrirent sur une plage isolée non loin du bord d'une falaise. La jeune fille reconnut l'endroit tout de suite pour y être venue plusieurs fois durant l'été en compagnie de sa mère afin d'aider à aménager la future maison de son frère. Ils avaient donc réussi à s'échapper du Manoir Malefoy et étaient à présent dans les Cornouailles.

Sous l'émotion, Ginny s'effondra dans les bras de son frère et sombra dans l'inconscience. Elle se réveilla plus tard dans la pénombre d'une chambre.

\- Ron ? Harry ? appela-t-elle d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Je suis là, c'est Bill, lui répondit son frère aîné, sa voix clairement marquée par l'inquiétude.

\- Oh… Salut, Bill, comment vas-tu ?! demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Comment je vais ?! Mais ça ne va pas, non ! s'énerva Bill. Vous avez disparus tous les trois depuis mon mariage pour réapparaître huit mois plus tard, accompagnés de trois blessés dont un gobelin ainsi que d'un elfe mort, sans parler de ton état à toi et…

\- Mort ?! s'écria Ginny en se redressant douloureusement. Qui est mort ?!

\- Dobby… l'ancien elfe des Malefoy, poignardé. Ron et Harry sont en train de l'enterrer… lui annonça son frère d'un ton radouci.

\- Merlin… soupira la jeune fille en se recouchant.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé et pourquoi tu es dans un tel état ?

\- Je… je ne peux pas… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ni comment on a fait pour partir de là-bas…

Bill soupira, comme résigné.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas prévenu les parents ! s'exclama soudain Ginny.

\- Non… j'ai failli mais Fleur m'a fait remarquer que si vous vouliez leur aide, c'est au Terrier que vous seriez allés.

Ginny se fit la remarque qu'elle avait décidément grandement sous-estimé sa belle-sœur. En effet, Fleur semblait superficielle de prime abord mais au final, elle se révélait de plus en plus dévouée et loyale. Après tout, si la Coupe de feu l'avait choisie comme Championne de Beauxbâtons, ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien et la jeune Weasley avait peut-être eu un peu trop tendance à la mésestimer.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider à rejoindre Harry et Ron ? demanda Ginny à son frère. Je suis encore un peu faible.

\- Tu devrais peut-être attendre qu'ils reviennent et te reposer…

\- Non. Je veux dire au revoir à Dobby, moi aussi. Il m'a sauvée la vie.

Bill fronça les sourcils face à cette affirmation mais s'abstint de tout commentaire pour aider sa sœur à se lever.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent derrière la maison, ils virent que Ron et Harry avaient fini de creuser la tombe. Luna était à leur côté. Ginny fut surprise de la trouver ici en leur compagnie mais elle retint ses questions. Le moment n'était pas encore venu.

Harry lui fit un sourire timide, visiblement ravi de la voir sur pied et Ron vint prendre la place de Bill à ses côtés. Ce dernier s'éloigna de quelques pas pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. Plus loin sur les dunes, Ginny devina la silhouette d'un autre elfe de maison qui les observait à distance. Elle fronça les sourcils et interrogea son frère du regard.

\- Kreattur, se contenta de lui répondre Ron.

Puis Luna fit un discours à l'attention de Dobby que Ginny n'écouta que d'une oreille, la fatigue reprenant ses droits sur son corps.

Harry recouvrit le corps de l'elfe de terre et de sable et les sorciers retournèrent dans la maison de Bill et Fleur. Cette dernière était occupée à cuisiner en silence, comme consciente de l'importance des moments qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

Ginny s'assit sur un tabouret avant d'interroger ses compagnons d'aventure :

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer comment nous avons fait pour partir de là-bas ?

\- Après, c'est promis, lui répondit Harry. Mais avant, je dois aller parler à Gripsec et à Ollivander.

\- Bill m'a dit qu'il y avait trois blessés en plus de moi, ce sont eux ? Qu'est-ce que Luna fait ici ? Gripsec est un gobelin ?

\- Oui… et il travaille à Gringotts, c'est lui qui m'a servi la première fois que j'y suis allé. Pour Luna, on t'expliquera après. Mais je dois vraiment parler à Gripsec et à Ollivander, c'est important.

\- Très bien, allons-y, déclara Ginny en se redressant.

Mais à peine s'était-elle levée qu'elle fut prise d'un nouveau vertige.

\- Bon ça suffit les bêtises ! intervint Fleur. Ginny, tu retournes te coucher immédiatement. Pas. De. Discussion !

\- Elle a raison, Gin', renchérit Ron. On viendra tout t'expliquer dès qu'on aura fini, c'est promis.

Résignée, Ginny suivit sa belle-sœur dans la chambre qu'elle avait quittée quelques temps plus tôt.

.

.

Ginny avait dû s'assoupir car c'est le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre qui la réveilla. Harry et Ron pénétrèrent doucement dans sa chambre et s'assirent sur le bord de son lit, chacun d'un côté.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On va commencer par le commencement… répondit Ron. C'est ce traitre de Pettigrow qui nous a enfermés dans les cachots des Malefoy. On a été super surpris d'y trouver Luna, le gobelin et Ollivander. Apparemment, Luna y est depuis Noël et Ollivander encore plus tôt… Enfin ça, on s'en doutait avec la vision qu'a eue Harry au Square Grimmaurd.

\- Au départ, c'était silencieux… reprit Harry. On n'entendait rien alors on a demandé à Luna de ses nouvelles. Elle nous a parlé d'Hermione. Elle est bien à Poudlard et va bien. Elle se coltine Malefoy à tous les cours mais ça va. Luna aussi était sous la surveillance d'un Serpentard, Harper, l'attrapeur qui avait remplacé Malefoy l'an passé. Mais elle dit qu'il était plutôt gentil. Neville se tape Nott, apparemment. Bref, Hermione, Neville et elle ont essayé de fouiller le bureau de Rogue y a quelques temps pour retrouver l'épée, en vain.

\- Normal, c'est nous qui l'avions, commenta Ron.

\- Pas encore à ce moment-là, le contredit Harry. Enfin, au début des vacances de Noël, elle a été enlevée en plein Poudlard Express et amenée là-bas, au Manoir. Cependant, elle pense que ça n'a rien à voir avec leur fouille du bureau de Rogue. Luna nous a aussi raconté qu'ils n'étaient pas si mal traités, un elfe leur apportait à manger une fois par jour. C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée d'appeler Kreattur. Il était venu au Manoir Malefoy pour trahir Sirius, il devait donc y avoir accès… et il a débarqué… avec Dobby. Apparemment, ils étaient en train de se chamailler mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. J'ai demandé à Kreattur de transplaner avec Luna, Gripsec et Ollivander pendant qu'on irait te récupérer avec Dobby. Mais au moment où ils sont partis, une sorte d'alarme a dû se mettre en route car Pettigrow est revenu.

\- Il n'avait pas fermé la porte derrière lui, donc on a essayé de forcer le passage, poursuivit Ron. Mais cet abruti a attrapé Harry par le cou… et là, ça a été horrible, sa fausse main s'est retournée contre lui quand Harry lui a fait remarquer qu'il avait une dette envers lui et il s'est auto-étranglé… On n'a rien pu faire.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Ginny. Elle ne connaissait pas le sorcier qui avait trahi les parents d'Harry mais savait pertinemment qu'il s'était caché dans sa famille sous forme de rat pendant des années.

\- Une fois la porte ouverte, on a entendu tes cris, reprit Harry en frissonnant. Et ceux de Bellatrix. Apparemment, elle te demandait ce que nous avions pris d'autre dans son coffre de Gringotts… Dobby nous a guidés jusqu'à l'étage mais il a disparu, un moment donné…. Il avait l'air perturbé de se retrouver chez ses anciens maîtres… Enfin, en nous voyant débarquer, elle a voulu nous attaquer mais je les ai désarmés, Malefoy et elle. Enfin Drago. Ses parents avaient encore leurs baguettes, eux… mais Ron les tenait en joue tout en s'occupant de toi. Quand j'ai lancé le sort de désarmement, l'épée est venue avec. Je pensais que ça n'avait d'effet que sur les baguettes mais il faut croire que non. En même temps, les sorciers qui se battent avec autre chose que leur baguette sont plutôt rares, donc bon… Au moins, on l'a récupérée. Puis Dobby est revenu sauf qu'au moment où il nous a fait transplaner, Bellatrix a jeté son poignard.

\- Je me souviens de ça, murmura Ginny. Malefoy… Drago Malefoy s'est jeté devant elle à ce moment-là.

\- Ouais… je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, d'ailleurs. Comme quand son père lui a demandé de nous identifier, je sais très bien qu'il m'a reconnu mais il n'a rien dit.

\- Et je l'ai vu ranger sa baguette quand il a assuré que tu n'avais pas de cicatrice, se souvint Ginny.

\- Il me semblait bien avoir vu ça aussi, confirma Harry. Le fait est que le poignard a quand même touché Dobby et… enfin, tu as vu ce qui en a résulté...

Il avait la voix serrée par l'émotion et essuya distraitement une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue. Ron pinça ses lèvres et détourna le regard en signe de soutien.

\- Pourquoi ici ? demanda Ginny.

\- Il fallait un endroit sûr où tu pourrais te remettre… répondit Ron. Et où Luna, le gobelin et Ollivander pourraient aussi être soignés. Nous n'avons plus notre tente et tu semblais si mal en point… Je savais que Bill ne nous trahirait pas.

\- C'est Fleur qui l'a empêché de prévenir nos parents… précisa Ginny. Bill me l'a dit. Il a quand même dû être vachement surpris de nous voir débarquer, comme ça…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Il n'a d'ailleurs rien à envier à maman quand il pique une colère, répondit Ron, les oreilles rougies par la gêne.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux pendant que Ginny assimilait les informations liées à leur évasion.

\- Pourquoi avoir souhaité parler au gobelin ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Bellatrix a vraiment pété un câble quand elle a vu que Greyback avait l'épée de Gryffondor et elle n'arrêtait pas de te demander ce qu'on avait pris d'autre dans son coffre…

\- Je m'en souviens vaguement, oui, confirma Ginny.

\- Harry a pensé qu'il y avait sans doute un Tu-Sais-Quoi dans le coffre des Lestrange, poursuivit Ron. Il a demandé au gobelin de nous aider à le récupérer.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama Ginny.

\- Ouais, enfin je ne lui ai pas dit de quoi il en retournait exactement. Mais Gripsec a bien voulu me confirmer qu'il y avait bel et bien un artefact d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard dans ce coffre. La coupe, d'après lui. Il a accepté de nous aider à la récupérer en échange de l'épée. Apparemment, le gobelin qui a forgé l'épée est assez vénéré chez eux…

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas lui donner le seul moyen qu'on a de détruire les Tu-Sais-Quoi ?! s'écria Ginny !

\- Non… enfin si mais pas tout de suite, quand on en aura plus besoin, répondit Harry. Mais on a aussi besoin de récupérer la coupe. Ok, c'est pas des plus réglo mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix…

Ginny ne trouva rien à répondre. Au moins, ils avaient une piste pour récupérer un nouvel horcruxe, c'était déjà ça… Il serait toujours temps de peaufiner leur plan plus tard.

\- Et pourquoi avoir voulu parler à Ollivander ? demanda-t-elle en chassant l'idée de voler la banque des sorciers de son esprit.

\- Harry avait des questions sur la Baguette de Sureau, expliqua Ron. Il a pensé qu'un fabricant de baguettes tel que lui devait sans doute avoir des réponses.

\- Et… ? questionna Ginny, prudente.

\- Apparemment, il y a des preuves de son existence, lui apprit Harry. Il saurait la retracer à travers l'Histoire. Son dernier possesseur connu aurait été Gregorovitch mais je sais que Grindlewald la lui a volée.

\- Et si Grindelwald en était le maître lors de son duel avec Dumbledore…

\- Dumbledore en était sans doute le dernier maître, oui, confirma Harry.

\- Mais il ne faut pas rester ici ! s'exclama Ginny. Il faut vite aller à Poudlard pour la récupérer tant qu'il est encore temps !

\- C'est trop tard, Gin', Harry a vu Tu-Sais-Qui la prendre dans la tombe… lui confia Ron pendant qu'Harry détournait le regard.

\- Mais… Pourquoi avoir parlé au gobelin avant ?!

\- Les horcruxes sont la priorité, pas les reliques, répondit Harry.

Ginny eut l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais décida de ne pas insister. Elle sentait ses yeux papillonner, le contrecoup des Doloris infligés par Bellatrix Lestrange se faisant encore ressentir. Voyant qu'elle s'endormait, Harry et Ron lui promirent de revenir la voir bientôt et la laissèrent seule.

.

.

Ginny s'était plutôt vite rétablie, compte tenu des circonstances, et avait pu élaborer avec Harry, Ron et Gripsec le plan qui devrait leur permettre de récupérer la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle dans la chambre forte des Lestrange. Ollivander et Luna avaient été déplacés au bout de quelques jours chez la tante Muriel, libérant ainsi de la place dans la maison surpeuplée de Bill et Fleur. Bien qu'elle ait été une hôtesse exemplaire, cette dernière était quand même de bien meilleure humeur depuis que ses _invités_ étaient moins nombreux à arpenter sa chaumière.

Kreattur, quant à lui, était reparti le jour même de leur arrivée. Harry avait raconté avec émotion à Ginny qu'il lui avait remis la bourse en peau de Moke qu'Hagrid lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Il l'avait laissée au Square Grimmaurd lorsqu'ils étaient partis au Ministère pour tenter d'enlever Ombrage, pensant pouvoir y revenir après. Harry avait donc retrouvé avec beaucoup de soulagement sa Carte du Maraudeur et avait d'ailleurs aussitôt vérifié qu'Hermione était toujours à Poudlard. Le vif-d'or légué par Dumbledore, la lettre de sa mère qu'il avait trouvée dans la chambre de Sirius ainsi que le morceau du miroir à double sens, que son parrain lui avait offert, étaient également toujours à l'abri dans la bourse.

Il leur avait ensuite fallu deux bonnes semaines pour mettre au point leur plan, notamment parce que Gripsec avait dû contacter l'un de ses amis qui travaillait encore au sein de la banque sorcière et qui serait donc en mesure de les aider. D'après lui, bien qu'il se méfiât fondamentalement des sorciers, Ragnok* était digne de confiance. Il fallait croire que la perspective de récupérer l'épée forgée par Ragnuk 1er était plus que stimulante pour un gobelin.

Gripsec n'étant plus le bienvenu à Gringotts, lui et Harry se cacheraient sous la cape d'invisibilité de ce dernier. Ron avait réussi à convaincre son frère de lui fournir un peu de polynectar dans lequel il aurait mis une mèche de ses cheveux. Travaillant pour la banque, ce ne serait pas étonnant de l'y voir. Bill avait vivement protesté, refusant initialement de participer à une telle entreprise mais Ron lui ayant dit qu'ils le feraient avec ou sans son aide, il avait fini par céder. Cependant, on pouvait clairement lire sa désapprobation dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'on croisait son regard.

Ginny, quant à elle, avait demandé à Fleur de l'aider à changer son apparence via la métamorphose humaine. Elle savait à présent changer la couleur de ses cheveux de façon durable et naturelle mais il lui fallait aussi modifier quelque peu ses traits et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore suffisamment de connaissances ni de compétences pour le faire de façon efficace. Si on l'interrogeait, elle se ferait passer pour une experte en contresorts irlandaise venue échanger sur ses pratiques avec Bill.

Le matin du 1er mai, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Gripsec étaient donc aussi prêts qu'ils pouvaient l'être en de telles circonstances. Ron avait pris l'apparence de son frère, Ginny avait modifié ses traits et était méconnaissable et Harry portait le gobelin sur son dos, s'apprêtant à les recouvrir tous deux de la cape d'invisibilité.

Les au-revoir avec Bill et Fleur furent un peu tendus, ces derniers franchement inquiets à la perspective de ce que leurs cadets s'apprêtaient à faire, d'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement pourquoi ils prenaient tant de précautions. On devinait aisément que Bill aurait préféré les enfermer chez lui pour les garder en sécurité mais il avait aussi parfaitement conscience que Dumbledore avait confié une mission particulière à Harry lorsqu'il était encore en vie et qu'il se devait de les laisser la mener à bien.

Ginny serra fort son frère ainé et sa belle-sœur contre son cœur pendant qu'Harry leur serrait chaleureusement la main. Ron, quant à lui, se contenta d'un sourire crispé, visiblement mal à l'aise dans le corps de Bill et Gripsec les ignora royalement, impatient de partir.

Ils prirent le réseau des cheminées jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et remontèrent le Chemin de Traverse à pieds jusqu'à Gringotts.

\- Mince, pesta Ron à voix basse. Il y a des gardes à l'entrée, on n'avait pas prévu ça !

En effet, deux sorciers munis de sondes de sincérité scannaient quiconque souhaitait entrer dans la banque. Harry marmonna qu'il s'en occupait et Ginny l'entendit lancer un sort de confusion à voix basse à l'un des deux gardes lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall somptueux et Ginny chercha des yeux le gobelin qui devrait les aider. Gripsec leur avait dit qu'il était particulièrement petit et poilu pour un gobelin, ressemblant presque à un elfe de maison (il le soupçonnait par ailleurs d'avoir des elfes parmi ses ancêtres). Ce fut Ragnok qui les repéra et leur demanda de le suivre un peu à l'écart d'un ton légèrement pédant. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce vide et Gripsec descendit du dos d'Harry, les découvrant au passage. Harry rangea sa cape dans une de ses poches.

\- Gripsec ! s'exclama Ragnok en voyant son ami. Comme ça, tu es toujours en vie...

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, ronchonna Gripsec en retour, sans même saluer l'autre gobelin.

Ragnok approuva d'un mouvement sec de la tête et demanda à voir l'épée.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ginny et Ron et la lui montra, se gardant bien de la lui donner. Les yeux de Ragnok brillèrent instantanément d'une excitation contenue et il tendit immédiatement la main vers elle.

\- Vous l'aurez quand nous aurons la coupe, trancha Harry en rangeant l'épée.

Les deux gobelins se regardèrent d'un air entendu avant que Ragnok ne réponde :

\- Très bien. Attendez-moi ici, je vais vous la chercher. Pas d'entourloupes, sorciers, ou vous le regretterez !

Ginny s'assit sur une chaise, tapotant du pied de nervosité, pendant que Ron faisait les cent pas. Harry, quant à lui, s'était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et l'air inquiet.

\- Posez donc l'épée sur la table, Monsieur Potter, invita Gripsec brisant ainsi le lourd silence environnant. J'aimerais ne pas la perdre de vue.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Harry. L'épée restera où elle est tant que nous n'aurons pas la coupe. Vous êtes sûr que nous pouvons faire confiance à votre ami, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Autant qu'à moi, répondit le gobelin avec un sourire légèrement cruel.

C'était bien ce qui inquiétait Ginny. Malgré toutes leurs précautions, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'un mauvais pressentiment. N'importe quel sorcier savait qu'un gobelin était fourbe et seul le fait d'avoir grandi dans une famille moldue poussait Harry à leur faire aussi aveuglément confiance.

La jeune fille soupçonnait Gripsec de vouloir les rouler et le regard qu'il avait échangé avec Ragnok juste avant que ce dernier ne quitte la pièce n'avait rien pour la rassurer. Il était vraiment difficile de croire qu'un des gardiens des richesses de Gringotts allait volontairement mettre leur réputation en jeu pour aider des sorciers. Gripsec leur avait expliqué que les Mangemorts avaient décimé une grande partie de la famille de Ragnok lors de la Première Guerre des Sorciers et que leur loyauté allait aux biens gobelins avant d'aller à la protection des possessions des porteurs de baguette mais le doute persistait.

Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix et Ginny prenait donc sur elle pour cacher sa nervosité.

Ron soupirait de manière régulière, ne tenant pas en place, et n'arrêtait pas de demander si ce serait encore long. C'était d'ailleurs très déstabilisant de voir l'apparence de Bill réagir avec l'attitude de Ron. Ginny allait lui demander de la fermer quand Gripsec sortit une sorte d'écrin de sa poche et leur signala que Ragnok avait fini et serait bientôt de retour.

Apparemment, les gobelins avaient mis en place un système de communication interne plus pratique que les notes volantes du Ministère ou les hiboux classiques mais depuis que les sorciers leur avaient volé, d'après eux, la plupart de leur artisanat, certains de leurs secrets étaient jalousement gardés.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur Ragnok. Il tenait une petite boîte en bois entre ses mains velues :

\- Le contenu de la salle était soumis aux maléfices de _Flagrance_ et de _Gemino_. J'ai enfermé l'objet pour le protéger. Donnez-moi l'épée.

\- Ouvrez la boîte, avant, répondit Harry, finalement pas si naïf.

Le gobelin s'exécuta avec réticence. Ginny, Ron et Harry se penchèrent sur la boîte ouverte et y virent une petite coupe en or ornée du blason de Poufsouffle. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de leurs lèvres. Enfin, ils avaient mis la main sur un nouvel horcruxe ! Alors qu'Harry approchait la main pour prendre la boîte, Ragnok la mit hors de sa portée.

\- L'épée, Monsieur Potter.

Harry, Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils allaient avoir un problème. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de leur donner l'épée tout de suite mais à présent qu'ils étaient devant le fait accompli, ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu comment ils feraient comprendre aux gobelins qu'ils en avaient encore besoin.

\- Je… je vous promets que… commença Harry en rougissant.

\- Traître ! s'exclama Gripsec, comprenant aussitôt qu'ils essayaient de le doubler. Vous ne valez pas mieux que tous les autres porteurs de baguette ! Vous n'avez jamais prévu de nous remettre l'épée ! Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas vous faire confiance !

\- Vous pouvez parler ! intervint Ron. Je suis sûr que vous comptiez garder la coupe une fois l'épée en votre possession ! Tout ça, c'était juste pour nous berner !

\- Ces objets ne vous ont jamais appartenu, gronda Ragnok. Vous, les sorciers, vous vous croyez tout permis !

Harry, de son côté, essayait vainement de s'expliquer mais personne ne l'écoutait. Ginny vit alors Gripsec s'approcher tout doucement de lui et lui subtiliser l'épée.

\- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle, trop tard.

Les choses se passèrent alors très vite. Harry regarda Ginny, puis Ron et Gripsec qui tenait fermement l'épée dans sa main. Il se rua alors sur Ragnok pour lui arracher la boîte contenant la coupe des mains et ouvrit la porte du local d'un coup de baguette.

Sans se concerter, les trois sorciers se ruèrent dans le hall pendant que Ragnok et Gripsec, derrière eux, alertaient les gardiens.

\- AU VOLEUR ! Ils s'enfuient avec un bien volé ! Arrêtez-les ! Ils volent Gringotts ! Au voleur !

Ron stupefixa deux gobelins d'un seul sort pendant que Ginny tentait de les défendre en lançant des _Protego_ tout autour d'eux. Harry désarma les deux sorciers de l'entrée qu'ils avaient croisés à leur arrivée et les trois adolescents sortirent en trombe de la banque et se retrouvèrent en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse. De plus en plus de sorciers et de gobelins venaient vers eux pour tenter de les arrêter, Ragnok en tête, vociférant toujours à plein poumons.

Ginny avait conscience que seule sa présence empêchait Harry et Ron de transplaner loin d'ici. Elle était effectivement trop loin pour que l'un d'eux la prenne en transplanage d'escorte et elle les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils ne partiraient pas sans elle.

Harry, Ron et Ginny lançaient sort sur sort, ne sachant plus trop où donner de la tête. La jeune fille attira alors leur attention sur le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch.

\- Là ! Des balais ! s'exclama-t-elle, c'est notre seule chance !

Ron brisa la vitrine du magasin d'un _Confringo_ et chacun des trois sorciers attira à lui un balai à l'aide d'un _Accio_. Ils les enfourchèrent aussitôt et s'élevèrent vers le ciel à toute allure.

* * *

 _* Ragnok est un sorcier travaillant à Gringotts avec Bill. Ce dernier essaie de le rallier à l'ordre dans le tome 5 et en parle à Lupin._

* * *

Et non, **pas de dragon**... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu-e-s ! Pas toujours évident de trouver un autre angle d'approche (vu qu'Hermione n'est pas là) mais de rester cohérente avec les livres ! J'ai donc opté pour ça, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je trouvais ça cool de les faire **partir en balai**. Hermione ne sachant pas vraiment volé n'y aurait pas pensé... Enfin, ils ont volé à dos de dragon mais là, c'était plus passif ^^

Sinon, je ne sais pas si c'est clair (sans doute pas mais je n'ai pas su commence caser l'info de manière subtile mais évidente ^^) mais si Drago n'avait pas "trébuché" sur Bellatrix, et bien, le poignard aurait atteint Harry. En fait, il lui a sauvé la vie. Alors certes, la **mort de Dobby** est triste (même si personnellement elle ne m'a pas touchée plus que ça...) mais indispensable.

Pour le retour de **Kreattur** , c'est simplement lié au moment où j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié cette fichue carte ! Dès le départ, ils auraient dû s'en servir pour voir si Hermione était toujours à Poudlard et ils ne l'ont pas fait... Il a bien fallut que je justifie ça :p Puis je me dis que ça prouve que les relations avec Harry ont quand même bien évoluées, non ?

Et non, **Dean** n'était pas enfermé avec les autres. Je trouvais ça superflu à gérer pour le coup et j'ai préféré le laisser se cacher quelque part en sécurité.

Bref, j'espère que la façon dont ils se sont évadés du **Manoir Malefoy** vous plait également et que toutes les zones d'ombre ont été éclaircies par ce chapitre !

Comme annoncé, le **prochain chapitre** sera un chapitre **Hermione** et se nomme : **Dernière danse**.

 **Bises à vous et merci encore de me lire !**


	27. Dernière danse

**WHAT A SURPRISE !**

Comment ça, un nouveau chapitre, comme ça, pour rien, en pleine semaine ?!

Et bien parce qu'aujourd'hui, **c'est mon anniversaire** et je voulais vous faire **un petit cadeau pour l'occasion, parce que vous êtes un lectorat génialissime** (même si vous avez un peu moins reviewé dernièrement, mdr).

Et donc un pti chapitre **full of Dramione** pour l'occasion et j'espère que ma petite surprise vous plaira ! (Rassurez-vous, je publierai quand même lundi prochain ;) )

 **RARA :**

 **Guest :** Je ne sais pas si je te "connais" déjà ou pas mais merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Moi aussi, je préfère les chapitres Dramione mais bon, je ne peux pas faire que ça (enfin, pas dans une fic comme celle-ci en tout cas). Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma façon de gérer le reste aussi :) Merci !

 **Dramione love :** J'espère que tu le verras avant la semaine prochaine... Bah sinon, ça t'en fera double ration :p

 **Marylou :** Hey, bon retour ! Il me semblait bien que je ne t'avais pas vue depuis un moment mais comme ce n'est aucunement une obligation de laisser des reviews régulières... (nan, j'étais déjà en PLS en me demandant pourquoi tu n'aimais plus... ah ah, je plaisante bien sûr mais je suis contente de lire que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire quand même). Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ce que je fais avec Ginny, c'est tout à fait mon but : influencer la recherche par sa personnalité mais rester fidèle à Rowling quand même. Et pour le Dramione, bah, tu devrais aimer ce petit chapitre, ah ah.

 **Betameche :** Coucou ! Ta review m'a fait rire, ah ah, je suis contente que tu aies aimé et que tu attendes la suite également. Bref, merci !

Un grand merci à **Mery-Alice et Karine** pour leur travail de relecture et à **J.K. Rowling s** ans qui ma vie serait nettement plus triste :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : J'avoue avoir la flemme ça fait pas si longtemps, non ? Drago et Hermione se sont embrassés et ils ont conclu tous les deux que ça ne devait jamais se reproduire. Voilà ^^_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 27 : Dernière danse**

La semaine touchait à sa fin et Hermione en était grandement soulagée. Elle pensa avec un léger amusement que ce jour était férié pour les Moldus et se demanda brièvement combien de sorciers étaient au courant. D'ailleurs, à part Noël et Nouvel an, les sorciers avaient-ils d'autres jours fériés ? Le calendrier moldu était basé sur les fêtes religieuses mais le monde magique ne semblait pas partager ces croyances… Isolés comme ils l'étaient à Poudlard, Hermione réalisait seulement maintenant qu'elle ignorait tout de cette réalité de son nouveau monde.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas qu'Amycus Carrow venait de pénétrer dans la salle de classe afin de donner le dernier cours de la semaine. Enfin, mis à part le cours particulier qui l'attendait avec Malefoy juste après.

Leur professeur était particulièrement tendu en ce jour et Hermione se demanda bien pourquoi… jusqu'à ce que son attention soit attirée par son voisin qui venait juste de passer une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

\- Cesse de faire tant de bruit, tu me déconcentres, lui souffla-t-elle, agacée.

Il se contenta de lui retourner un petit sourire moqueur qui ne fit qu'augmenter son irritation. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant ! Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, il prenait un malin plaisir à la déstabiliser. Comme si lui était totalement indifférent à tout ça ! Cette perspective l'énervait, d'autant plus qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être la seule à être chamboulée par le moment intime qu'ils avaient échangé.

Hermione écouta le cours d'une oreille distraite. Neville n'était pas venu en classe depuis quelques jours, sa dernière altercation avec leur professeur d'Art de la magie noire s'étant très mal passée. Hermione avait été à deux doigts d'aller prévenir le professeur McGonagall de l'état de Neville mais, de la même manière qu'elle n'avait rien dit lorsqu'Ombrage infligeait ses horribles punitions à Harry, elle avait finalement gardé le silence.

Neville se reposait donc dans la Salle sur Demande, qui était par ailleurs à présent parfaitement aménagée. Hermione avait toujours du mal à croire que le jeune homme qui avait pris les choses en main au sein de l'A.D. était le même que celui qui perdait toujours son crapaud au début de leur scolarité.

Carrow était encore en train de vociférer elle-ne-savait quelles louanges malsaines sur la magnificence de son Maître quand un léger coup de coude attira toute son attention.

\- Quoi ?! demanda-t-elle à Malefoy à voix basse.

\- Cesse de te mordiller la lèvre comme ça, tu me déconcentres, lui répondit-il, moqueur.

Le teint d'Hermione vira aussitôt au rouge-vif mais la jeune fille se contenta de le fusiller du regard pour seule réponse. Ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire qu'arborait son camarade de classe.

Puis, à la surprise générale, Alecto Carrow vint frapper à la porte, interrompant ainsi le cours, et demanda à son frère de la suivre. Apparemment, ils étaient attendus de toute urgence dans le bureau de Rogue.

La Mangemort signifia aux élèves présents de vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles et ordonna carrément à Hermione et Malefoy de se diriger directement vers leur local de cours particulier. Le regard insistant qu'elle lança à ce dernier n'échappa pas à Hermione.

Les deux adolescents se rendirent donc vers leur local en silence, tous deux visiblement perdus dans leurs pensées. Hermione brûlait de poser des questions à Malefoy mais elle préférait attendre d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Malefoy ferma la porte derrière eux et la verrouilla avant de lancer un _Assurdiato_ leur permettant de discuter en toute sécurité.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione une fois le sort lancé.

\- Non… mais je n'aime pas trop ça… Amycus qui relève à peine l'absence de Londubat et Alecto qui vient interrompre le cours… c'est louche, répondit-il en toute sincérité.

\- Et ce regard qu'elle t'a lancé… releva la jeune fille.

\- Forcément, ça ne t'a pas échappé, hein ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et lui répondit d'un léger sourire.

\- Je pense que c'était une façon de me dire « n'oublie pas à quoi servent réellement les cours particuliers, Malefoy, on a besoin d'informations », reprit-il en imitant, non sans talent, la voix de leur professeur d'Étude des Moldus.

\- Je n'ai aucune information à te donner… Vous vous êtes très bien évertués à me couper du monde depuis mon enlèvement.

\- En effet… c'est d'ailleurs très frustrant et destabilisant pour moi de me retrouver face à une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui au final ne sait pas grand-chose, se moqua-t-il.

\- Je t'emmerde, Malefoy, répondit Hermione en souriant. De toute façon, tu sais très bien que je ne te dirais rien.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on fait quoi, en attendant ?

\- Les ASPICS approchent, j'aimerais réviser un peu, répondit la jeune fille, légèrement gênée.

\- Évidemment.

Cependant, Hermione ne sortit pas des notes de cours de son sac mais le résultat de ses recherches sur le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Depuis que Malefoy lui en avait parlé, elle était intimement convaincue que la relique de Rowena Serdaigle ne devait plus être vraiment perdue et qu'elle avait même changé de fonction. Elle avait trouvé une très jolie illustration de la fondatrice de Poudlard portant le fameux diadème et savait donc à présent quoi chercher. Restait à définir _l'endroit_ où le chercher et ça, c'était loin d'être gagné…

\- Encore avec cette histoire de diadème, hein ? lui demanda Malefoy en se penchant légèrement sur elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! pesta Hermione.

Malefoy était juste derrière elle, les mains en appui sur sa table, de part et d'autre de son corps. Elle pouvait parfaitement sentir son parfum et les battements de son cœur venaient de s'emballer contre sa volonté.

\- Faire quoi ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse en approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

Hermione le repoussa et se releva pour lui faire face.

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin, Malefoy ! le menaça-t-elle de son index tendu. On était pourtant d'accord !

\- Je sais, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais que veux-tu, c'est plus fort que moi… Suffit qu'on m'interdise un truc pour que ça m'obsède….

Hermione rougit mais ne se laissa pas démonter :

\- Arrête ça ! On en a parlé, ce n'est pas possible, c'était une erreur, un moment d'égarement. Et je te signale que c'était une décision collégiale, je ne t'interdis rien du tout !

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Malefoy se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur le bas de son dos pour l'empêcher de s'esquiver. Il vrilla son regard gris dans le sien et rapprocha tout doucement son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne m'interdis rien ? susurra-t-il d'une voix douce. Vraiment ?

Hermione bafouilla une réponse inintelligible. Mais pourquoi ne le repoussait-elle pas ? Depuis quand ce fichu Serpentard avait-il autant d'emprise sur ses sens ?

\- Tu vois, reprit Malefoy en s'éloignant d'elle. Tu peux prendre tes grands airs mais je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous t'obnubile autant que moi.

L'adolescente étouffa difficilement le sentiment de déception qui avait point en elle lorsque Malefoy s'était éloigné d'elle. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau et s'en voulait terriblement. Par contre, elle aurait été incapable de répondre avec certitude sur ce qui l'embêtait le plus… Qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau… ou qu'il ne le fasse pas ?

\- Tu ne nous aides pas, là, tu sais ?

Il se contenta de lui retourner un sourire moqueur et, une fois de plus, les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent à cette vue. Et elle se maudit une fois de plus également de ne pas y être indifférente. Fichues hormones !

Hermione se rassit en croisant sèchement les bras avant d'expirer bruyamment. Malefoy, quant à lui, s'appuya sur une table lui faisant face, comme à son habitude.

Soudain, le Gallion de l'A.D. qu'Hermione avait toujours dans sa poche commença à chauffer. La jeune fille le sortit aussitôt pour y lire le message qui défilait côté face. Elle était consciente que Malefoy l'observait mais Neville savait pertinemment qu'elle était en plein C.P. et donc, s'il la contactait malgré tout, c'était que ça devait être vraiment important.

 _H. & W. à Gringotts. Vite SsD & prudence !_

 _Et merde_ ! jura intérieurement Hermione. Elle s'y était attendue avec le récit de Malefoy mais avoir confirmation qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient bien tenté de s'infiltrer à Gringotts était encore différent. Lors de son retour après les vacances de Pâques, Seamus leur avait montré comment capter Potterveille, une émission clandestine de soutien à Harry, sur son poste de radio. Il était très difficile de capter le canal et les informations transmises tenaient plus de la rumeur que de faits avérés mais c'était leur seule porte sur l'extérieur, aussi imparfaite fut-elle. Mais dans le cas présent, Hermione avait suffisamment d'informations en sa possession pour accorder un minimum de crédit à cette rumeur-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda Malefoy, interrompant ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

\- Je… je dois y aller, bredouilla Hermione en réponse.

\- Comment ça ? C'était quoi avec ton Gallion ? Tu as reçu un message, c'est ça ?

\- Je… oui… peut-être… je dois aller vérifier…

Hermione déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette et, au moment de sortir, se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Zabini.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Ça fait dix minutes que je frappe sur cette porte sans aucune réaction, je commençais à me poser de sérieuses questions !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Blaise ? lui demanda Malefoy, clairement surpris.

\- Nott a eu des nouvelles de son vieux… Pas bonnes du tout, si tu veux mon avis. Tu ferais mieux de revenir dans notre Salle commune avec moi, répondit Zabini. Et toi, Granger, tu ferais bien d'aller te mettre à l'abri également.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione, de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Apparemment, le Maître a décidé de venir prêter main forte à Rogue… Il va venir ici.

\- QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Malefoy d'une même voix.

Par Merlin ! Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient dû réussir à prendre quelque chose d'important à Gringotts si Voldemort en sortait de sa tanière. Et, s'il venait ici, cela voulait-il dire que Poudlard avait son importance ? Harry avait émis cette hypothèse, au Terrier, mais ni Ron ni Hermione n'avaient porté beaucoup de crédit à celle-ci… Se seraient-ils trompés ?

\- Merde, Granger, tu es toute verte, releva Zabini. Ça va aller ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Laisse-nous cinq minutes, tu veux ? intervint Malefoy.

\- Ok… acquiesça Zabini, visiblement perdu face à cette demande. Mais ne traînez pas !

Malefoy prit Hermione par la main et l'attira dans leur local de cours particuliers, repoussant légèrement la porte. Zabini resta dans le couloir.

\- Granger ? Ça va aller ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien… lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je… Par Merlin, tu ne réalises pas ? Si Tu-Sais-Qui vient ici après le message que j'ai reçu, c'est que la fin est proche !

\- Comment ça ? Tu as reçu quoi comme message ?

\- Apparemment, Harry, Ron et Ginny ont été vus à Gringotts, lui confia Hermione, oubliant toute prudence.

\- Gringotts ?! Par Salazar, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu aller foutre en plein Chemin de Traverse ?!

\- Je…

\- Le coffre de ma tante ! s'exclama Malefoy, lui coupant ainsi la parole. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait un truc dans son coffre que Potter devait récupérer ? C'est pour ça que tu as tiqué quand je t'en ai parlé.

\- Je… je n'ai pas tiqué ! se défendit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si, tu l'as fait. Tu ne sais pas mentir. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas relevé que je n'ai rien vu ! De toute façon, tu viens de me le confirmer.

Et merde, quelle andouille ! Elle lui avait reproché de l'avoir sous-estimée mais visiblement, elle avait tendance à faire la même erreur.

\- Et donc quoi ? Tu penses que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient ici, c'est parce que Potter va venir aussi ? C'est lié à toutes tes questions sur Rowena Serdaigle ? Mais vous êtes des Gryffondor !

\- Je… je ne peux rien te dire ! Et je n'en sais rien, ce sont juste des hypothèses… mais, Malefoy, si j'ai raison….

Elle planta ses yeux noisette droit dans son regard gris et tâcha d'y faire passer toute ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis : la peur de ce qui se profilait, la joie à la perspective de peut-être revoir ses amis et, elle devait bien le reconnaître, l'appréhension à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à _lui_. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment pu choisir son camp et se retrouvait mêlé à tout ça sur base de mensonges. Lui qui aurait sans doute pu évoluer si on lui en avait donné l'occasion.

\- Viens avec moi…lâcha Hermione sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries, voyons ! se moqua-t-il. On n'est pas dans le même camp, on ne l'a jamais été.

\- Mais… Je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux, que tu ne l'es plus. Tu vaux mieux que ça !

\- Écoute, Hermione, répondit Malefoy en utilisant son prénom pour la toute première fois. C'est trop tard pour moi, je ne peux pas tourner le dos à ma famille, c'est impossible. Ma mère a besoin de moi. Mais j'espère sincèrement que l'Ordre vaincra si ce dont tu as peur doit se produire maintenant…

Oubliant toutes les limites qu'ils avaient tenté de s'imposer, Hermione se rua dans les bras de Drago avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'accueillit aussitôt, comme si son corps n'attendait que ça depuis qu'il avait goûté à l'étreinte de la jeune fille la première fois. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent au rythme des battements de leurs cœurs, tentant de faire passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vraiment se dire.

Les choses semblaient tellement surréalistes ils s'étaient méprisés pendant tant de temps. Hermione réalisait difficilement que celui qui l'avait insultée pendant toutes ces années arrivait à présent à lui faire perdre ses moyens à ce point. Le baiser était intense, encore plus que le premier, chassant toute pensée rationnelle de son esprit. Fini Harry, finis les horcruxes, finie cette guerre et tout ce qui les séparaient encore à cet instant précis. Ils avaient eu raison de prendre sur eux pour ne pas renouveler cette expérience car à l'instant présent, Hermione aurait pu rompre beaucoup de serments pour que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais et elle savait pertinemment qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose. C'était tout simplement impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Et c'est la peur que ce sentiment de plénitude implantait en elle qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

Hermione mit fin au baiser mais resta dans les bras de son partenaire, posant son front contre son menton.

\- Merlin, Drago, mais quel sort m'as-tu jeté ? murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de répondre quoi que ce soit car Zabini ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là et les dévisagea, clairement surpris de les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Euh… désolé, bredouilla-t-il. Mais il faut réellement qu'on y aille… Je viens de voir passer le Baron Sanglant, ça a vraiment l'air sérieux.

Sans accorder un seul regard à son ami, Drago posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione avant de lui dire d'une voix douce :

\- Fais attention à toi, Granger.

Puis il suivit son meilleur ami hors de la pièce sans plus attendre.

* * *

 _Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence, un vertige puis le silence, je veux juste une dernière danse (Kyo)_

* * *

Alors ? Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils n'attendraient pas 23 chapitres pour recommencer, ah ah. Mais bon, **c'est loin d'être gagné pour autant** , cette histoire a encore 25 chapitres à révéler... et la Bataille de Poudlard ne va pas durer tant de temps (même si un peu plus que prévu car j'ai dû scinder quelques chapitres en deux car beaucoup trop longs...).

Bref ! On y est, **Voldy va débarquer** , le stress (pour moi) va monter... On attaque le vif du sujet. Qui va mourir ? Qui va vivre ? Vous avez peur, hein ?

 **Chapitre prochain** du point de vue de **Drago** tout simplement appelé : **Serpentard**.

J'attends vos retours avec impatience, comme chaque fois. **Vos reviews me nourrissent** mdr.

 **Gros bisous et à lundi !**


	28. Serpentard

**Bonjour du jour !**

 **Voici la suite de ma petite histoire...** que vous avez failli ne pas avoir aujourd'hui car ma fille a chipoté à mon PC hier et a malencontreusement **effacé tout le contenu de mon Google Drive...** Je vous épargne les détails de cette histoire (ils sont sur FB pour celles et ceux que ça intéresseraient). Mais bon, j'ai pu récupérer CP et ce que j'ai déjà écrit pour ma future fic, c'est toujours ça ! (J'ai toujours les fichiers originaux quelque part sur mon pc mais ce sont les premières versions et j'ai bien retravaillé tout ça...).

 **BREF ! Les choses sérieuses commencent par ici, non mais !** Voldy va bientôt rappliquer à Poudlard. En tout cas, on peut dire que mon petit chapitre surprise vous a plu et ça, c'est cool ! Des bisouuuus ! J'espère que vous en avez bien profité car c'est pas prêt de revenir (mouahaha). Enfin...

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font, comme chaque fois, très plaisir !** CP est officiellement ma fic qui a le plus de reviews à présent, et ça, c'est trop cool ! J'ai hâte d'atteindre les 500 (et 444... je vous ai dit avoir un truc avec les nombres, non ? ^^)

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** Merci ! et merci ^^

 **Catherine :** Bienvenue à toi sur mon histoire ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise :) J'espère que ce sera encore le cas pour la suite ! Merci à toi de me lire !

 **Et merci à Karine et à Mery-Alice et à J.K. et à vous...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Ils se sont embrassés à nouveau ! Hiiiiiiiiiii ^^ Et d'après Blaise qui le tient de Nott, Voldy va rappliquer à Poudlard... Et Hermione a reçu un message sur son Gallion de l'AD comme quoi Harry et "Weasley" avaient été vus à Gringotts... La Bataille est imminente !_  
 _(vous la sentez, la flemme, face à ces résumés ? ^^)_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 28 : Serpentard**

Drago et Blaise évoluaient dans les couloirs des cachots en direction de leur Salle commune. Une sorte de frénésie semblait avoir pris possession de l'école. Ils croisèrent plusieurs Poufsouffle qui se hâtaient vers leur propre Salle, située non loin des cuisines. Les personnages des tableaux n'arrêtaient pas de se déplacer les uns chez les autres en chuchotant. _« Il va venir ici ». « Le Directeur a senti l'appel sur sa Marque ». « Le professeur Fronsac a aussi un portrait chez les Malefoy, c'est lui qui en a informé le Directeur, je vous le dis ! »._ Quelques fantômes traversaient également les couloirs en passant d'un mur à l'autre, ignorant les élèves qui s'y déplaçaient, trop occupés à discuter entre eux à voix basse des derniers événements.

Cependant, Drago n'arrivait pas à se sortir Hermione de l'esprit. Dire qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom… Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils en arriveraient là, tous les deux, mais la façon dont elle l'avait embrassé l'avait totalement retourné. Il aurait pu fuir avec elle à l'instant si elle n'avait pas mis fin à cet échange pourtant normalement contre nature.

Peu avant d'arriver devant la porte de leur Salle commune, Blaise attira Drago dans une classe laissée ouverte.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait se mettre rapidement à l'abri ?! s'étonna le jeune sorcier.

\- On ne pourra pas parler de ça là-bas et j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir des explications à ce que j'ai vu ! rétorqua Blaise.

\- Tu parles de quoi, au juste ? feinta Drago.

\- Te fous pas de moi, Malefoy ! Granger, dans tes bras et toi, l'embrassant avant de partir. C'était quoi, ça ?! Depuis quand vous n'essayez plus de vous entretuer ?!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Blaise le fusilla du regard et Drago décida d'arrêter de jouer avec ses nerfs.

\- Ce n'était rien du tout, mec, j'essayais juste de la calmer. Ça n'aurait servi à rien qu'elle panique en notre seule compagnie.

\- Tu l'as embrassée ! insista Blaise.

\- J'embrasse plein de filles, tu sais, se défendit Drago.

\- Non. Tu te fais _sucer_ par plein de filles, tu n'en embrasses aucune. Et encore moins une Sang-de-Bourbe !

\- Ça tombe bien, elle ne l'est pas, gronda Drago, prenant inconsciemment la défense d'Hermione.

Blaise eut un petit sourire victorieux face à sa réplique.

\- Sérieusement, Blaise, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Rien de spécial, si tu veux mon avis, mentit-il en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée. Le fait est qu'apparemment, l'ultime bataille est proche et nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp. Ce n'est donc pas vraiment le moment de penser à tout ça.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Oui, on s'est embrassé mais non, ça ne voulait rien dire. Désolé de te décevoir mais c'est comme ça.

Le cœur de Drago se serra légèrement à cette idée. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, à part pour décider qu'ils ne devaient pas recommencer – ce qui n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné, par ailleurs- et il se demanda brièvement si elle avait ressenti la même chose que lui lors de ces échanges intimes. Il lui semblait impossible d'avoir été le seul à ressentir autant de choses mais il se fourvoyait peut-être totalement.

\- On peut aller rejoindre notre Salle commune, à présent ? demanda Drago. Je te rappelle que je suis Préfet, on risque d'avoir besoin de moi.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Blaise, mais ne pense pas qu'on en a terminé avec cette histoire !

Drago se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel puis quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le couloir le menant au repère des Serpentard.

.

Lorsque Blaise et Drago pénétrèrent dans leur Salle commune, ils furent aussitôt assaillis par un brouhaha sourd. Nott se dirigea directement vers eux, surexcité :

\- Ah vous voilà ! Tu l'as mis au courant, Zabini ? Tu as aussi reçu une lettre de ton paternel, Malefoy ? Apparemment Potter a réussi à infiltrer Gringotts, le Maître était fou de rage, ta tante a pris cher ! Là, Il serait parti ils ne savent pas trop où mais mon père m'a conseillé de me mettre à l'abri. Apparemment, Il compte venir ici dès qu'Il aura fini ce qu'Il a à faire.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? lui demanda Drago.

Après tout, ça confirmait les informations de Granger et donc, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout pour la suite des événements.

\- Plutôt, ouais. Crabbe a aussi reçu une lettre de ses parents mais beaucoup moins détaillée…

\- Et merde ! jura Drago à voix basse. Tout le monde est là ? reprit-il en haussant le ton.

\- Les premières années étaient en cours avec Slughorn, lui répondit Astoria Greengrass qui était assise un peu plus loin. Je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder à les ramener. Tu crois que c'est sérieux ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Drago. On verra bien. Restons ici en attendant d'en savoir plus, je suppose qu'ils viendront nous prévenir dès qu'il y aura quelque chose de plus à dire.

.

Drago et Blaise étaient installés dans un des fauteuils de leur Salle commune, en silence. Beaucoup de petits groupes s'étaient formés autour d'eux, échangeant des théories plus ou moins loufoques sur ce qui allait exactement se passer. Drago, lui, éprouvait des difficultés à masquer sa nervosité. Il espérait qu'Hermione avait réussi à rejoindre la Salle sur Demande ou au moins sa Salle commune. Enfin, il savait pertinemment que Londubat avait élu domicile dans la salle du septième étage depuis quelques temps. Il fallait dire que ses petits coups d'éclat avaient pris de plus en plus de vigueur et que même Granger n'arrivait plus à le modérer.

Les Carrow et Rusard avaient retourné une bonne partie du château pour tenter de le retrouver, en vain. Seuls les ordres de Rogue avaient dû les empêcher de s'en prendre à Granger pour l'attirer hors de sa tanière. Bien sûr, ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'il ne venait plus du tout en cours mais pour les Carrow, à qui la moindre absence semblait être un affront personnel, ce manquement était tout bonnement intolérable. Drago les soupçonnait également de commencer à s'ennuyer dans cette école et d'avoir envie de reprendre leurs petites expériences personnelles.

Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut à cette idée.

\- Tu sais quelle heure il est ? demanda Blaise au bout d'un moment.

Drago jeta un œil sur sa montre avant de répondre.

\- Dix-huit heures trente. Le repas devrait commencer à être servi…

\- Ouais, mais Slughorn nous a bien dit de rester ici tant qu'on ne nous avait pas dit le contraire quand il a raccompagné les petits… répliqua Blaise.

\- Je sais, j'étais là, je suis Préfet, je te signale, c'est à moi qu'il a donné ces directives.

\- Du calme, ne t'énerve pas !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur plusieurs elfes de maison qui pénétrèrent dans la Salle commune avec de lourds plateaux garnis de sandwiches et de carafes d'eau. Les Serpentard se ruèrent dessus sans la moindre considération pour les petites créatures qui leur apportaient toutes ces victuailles.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils avaient tous fini de manger depuis un moment, Rogue en personne pénétra dans la Salle commune. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

\- Bonsoir, déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur le Directeur, répondirent la plupart des élèves présents.

Drago retint difficilement un petit rictus de mépris.

\- Il semblerait que tout ce brouhaha soit en fait une fausse alerte. Vous pouvez donc vous rendre dans vos dortoirs pour aller dormir. Nous nous reverrons demain matin dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ne sortez pas d'ici.

\- Bien, Monsieur, marmonnèrent quelques élèves.

La plupart d'entre eux ne semblaient pas du tout convaincus par ce maigre discours.

Totalement indifférent à leurs réactions, Rogue fit demi-tour dans un ample mouvement de cape et sortit de la Salle commune des Serpentard.

\- Vous avez entendu le directeur ! s'exclama Pansy d'une voix forte. Allez, tous au pieu et que ça saute !

Drago avait parfois tendance à oublier que son homologue préfète pouvait faire preuve de beaucoup d'autorité, quand elle le souhaitait. Les élèves obéirent à contre-cœur et montèrent un par un dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

\- Tu y crois, toi, à son baratin ? lui demanda Blaise quand la Salle fut presque vide.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, lui répondit simplement Drago.

.

A peine deux heures plus tard, Slughorn débarqua à son tour, vêtu de sa robe de chambre, dans la Salle commune de sa Maison. Les rares Serpentard encore debout se disputaient une partie de cartes, sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Ah, Malefoy, Parkinson, vous ne dormez pas encore ! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement paniqué. Parfait ! Il semblerait que les choses aient une fois de plus évoluées… Il faut réveiller tout le monde et vous rendre dans la Grande Salle. Nous sommes assiégés… C'est un ordre… C'est une priorité !

A peine eut-il fini sa mise en garde qu'il se rua vers les dortoirs des garçons pour aller chercher les plus jeunes. Drago, Pansy et Blaise échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter à sa suite pour l'aider à rassembler les Serpentard, laissant Nott, Harper et Daphné Greengrass en plan.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'était que ce merdier ?! pensa Drago. Un coup c'était la panique, puis Rogue venait les assurer qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte et à présent, ils étaient assiégés ?! Et où diable pouvait se trouver Granger à cet instant précis ? Il espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas mise dans le pétrin… Mais après avoir été aussi calme qu'elle l'avait été durant tous ces mois, c'était peu probable. Sa nature de Gryffondor allait très certainement reprendre rapidement le dessus dans une telle situation…

Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour rassembler tout le monde et se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Là, McGonagall les invita à s'asseoir en attendant que les élèves des autres Maisons les rejoignent. Les Poufsouffle étaient déjà installés à leur table. Au fur et à mesure que les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor arrivaient, Drago entendit des chuchotements surexcités parvenir jusqu'à lui et eut soudainement peur d'en comprendre le sens. La question que Blaise lui posa à voix basse mit fin à tous ses doutes.

\- Putain, tu crois que c'est vrai ?! Tu crois que Potter est vraiment revenu ici ? Mais il est con ou quoi ?

\- Tu parles de Potter, là… rien n'est vraiment étonnant venant de lui…

-… et donc, poursuivit la vieille McGonagall, vous suivrez vos préfets qui vous mèneront vers le passage de la sorcière borgne pour sortir d'ici. Je vais vous demander d'agir dans le calme et l'ordre…

\- Et si je veux me battre, moi aussi ? l'interrompit Macmillan à voix haute.

\- Les élèves majeurs qui le souhaitent peuvent rester et prendre part au combat. Quant aux autres, vous suivrez vos préfets comme précisé plus tôt. C'est non négociable.

\- Comme si on avait envie de se retrouver en pleine bataille, railla Nott assis un peu plus loin. Ils sont totalement dingues, j'ai pas envie de crever, moi !

\- Nous avons déjà activé les défenses du château, reprit McGonagall mais plus vite vous partirez…

Soudain, une voix froide et tranchante que Drago ne connaissait que trop bien sembla surgir du néant et occupa tout l'espace, couvrant le moindre son.

\- Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre, déclara la voix grinçante de Lord Voldemort à travers tout le château. Cela ne servira à rien. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire couler le sang des sorciers et j'ai un immense respect pour cette école et ceux qui la font vivre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est Harry Potter. Livrez-moi Harry Potter avant minuit et vous vivrez et serez récompensés. Résistez-moi et vous connaitrez le goût de ma colère.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la Grange Salle, chaque personne étant abasourdie par l'ultimatum lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago se fit la réflexion que contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait dans son discours, Voldemort devait très mal connaître les sorciers de cette école s'il pensait une seule seconde que qui que ce soit lui livrerait Potter. Oh, pas par manque d'envie, loin de là, lui-même aurait été prêt à le lui livrer en personne il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça – bon ok, peut-être pas directement mais il ne se serait pas interposé- mais parce que Potter avait bien plus de supporters en ces lieux qu'en n'importe où ailleurs.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Pansy se leva à cet instant et déclara d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à lui livrer Potter ! S'il est vraiment ici, vu notre nombre, il ne devrait pas être difficile à retrouver !

Drago se pinça l'arête du nez face à la bêtise de cette fille. Et ça ne loupa pas. A peine eut-elle fini de faire sa pauvre proposition que les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et une bonne partie des Serdaigle s'étaient levés comme un seul homme lui rétorquant qu'elle devrait d'abord les livrer eux avant de trahir Potter.

C'était tellement prévisible.

\- Bien, Miss Parkinson, déclara McGonagall d'une voix cinglante, mettant ainsi fin au brouhaha environnant. Vous serez donc la première à nous quitter. Et comme vous êtes préfète, prenez donc l'ensemble de votre Maison avec vous. Dirigez-vous vers le troisième étage et le piédestal où se trouve habituellement la statue de la Sorcière borgne. Merci.

Drago se leva en rouspétant, pas motivé pour une Noise de tenter de faire évacuer des dizaines d'élèves paniqués. Alors qu'il évoluait doucement vers le troisième étage, il vit que Crabbe et Goyle semblaient comploter entre eux, un peu à l'écart du groupe. Suspicieux, il se rapprocha d'eux afin de tenter d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Moi je dis qu'on a nos chances, grommelait Crabbe. On met la main sur Potter, on le livre au Maître, et ce sera top pour nous, crois-moi.

\- Ouais, mais tu sais où il est, toi ?

\- Certainement pas là où on va en tout cas…

\- Vous cherchez à balancer Potter ? intervint Drago.

Pas moyen qu'il laisse ces deux abrutis livrés à eux-mêmes. Salazar seul saurait ce dont ils seraient capables de faire sans surveillance.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malefoy ? demanda Crabbe suspicieux.

Drago regarda autour de lui et vit le groupe des Serpentard s'éloigner d'eux, Blaise n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés. Tant pis. Il attira ses comparses à l'écart afin d'éviter qu'ils soient surpris.

\- Allons, Greg, Vinc', vous savez bien que pour les Malefoy c'est pas la joie en ce moment. Moi aussi, j'aimerais Lui livrer Potter afin qu'Il voie que je ne suis pas aussi inutile que mon père. Et à trois, on sera plus fort !

Crabbe et Goyle semblaient réfléchir à sa proposition mais Drago sut directement que c'était gagné. Ils étaient trop bêtes pour s'en sortir tous seuls. A ce moment précis, ils entendirent la voix de Londubat non loin d'eux.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont toujours dans la Salle sur Demande ? demandait-il à quelqu'un qu'ils ne pouvaient voir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, répondit la voix rêveuse de Lovegood. Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Va retrouver Pomfresh…

Drago tendit l'oreille, surveillant que les pas des deux personnes s'éloignaient bien de leur cachette. Si Potter était dans la Salle sur Demande, Granger était forcément avec lui, c'était évident. Ça ne le surprenait absolument pas mais il ne pouvait définitivement plus laisser les deux sans-cerveaux improviser face à elle.

\- Laissez-moi venir avec vous et je nous lancerai un sort de désillusion à tous les trois afin qu'ils ne nous voient pas arriver. Et je maîtrise cette Salle depuis l'an passé, vous n'arriverez pas à y rentrer sans moi ! argumenta-t-il.

\- Très bien, approuva Crabbe, légèrement à contre-cœur. Vas-y, Malefoy, mais pas de blague, hein !

Comme s'il la verrait venir de toute façon… Drago leur lança le sort et eut l'impression qu'un voile d'eau froide le recouvrit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le septième étage et entendit distinctement les pas de ses camarades qui allaient dans la même direction que lui.

Cependant, alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle du couloir menant à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, Drago pila net au milieu du chemin, se faisant percuter par Crabbe - ou Goyle - qui poussa un juron. Granger était en train d'embrasser Weasley.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Tin, tin tinnnnnnnn** (musique dramatique pour accentuer le suspense).

Je vous ai menti, y aura bien **des baisers** plus vite que prévu... ah ah. Non, **vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle ?** Vraiment ? **Le Canon** ! Mesdames et Messieurs, le Canon ! Très important pour la suite, moi je vous le dis !

Ça **transitionne** tout ça en tout cas, non ? Blaise qui confronte Drago face au baiser et ce dernier qui nie (genre), l'attente pesante dans la Salle Commune, Pansy qui ramène sa fraise (et non, pas de Harry présent à ce moment-là, sorry), Drago qui va vers la Salle sur Demande... et le fameux baiser Romione !

Oui non je sais, je suis moche avec vous... Mais c'est comme ça, c'est moi l'auteure de cette fic, na ! **Il reste 24 chapitres** non mais, je vous ai dit que ce ne serait **pas si simple entre eux** ^^

Le **prochain chapitre** devait s'appeler "Gryffondor", en opposition à celui-ci... Mais quand je l'ai eu fini, il faisait plus de 8 000 mots... or, mes chapitres habituels en font entre 2500 et 3000... Je l'ai donc coupé en deux et la "première partie" s'appelle **Retrouvailles** et commence au moment où Hermione quitte le local de cours particuliers. Ce sera donc en **parallèle** des événements de ce chapitre.

 **Merci d'avance pour tous vos retours et vive le Romione ! XD**

 **Des bisous !**


	29. Retrouvailles

Hello !

 **Je viens de passer 20 minutes à faire mes notes d'auteure,** avec plein de choses intéressantes et tout... Et, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, **FFnet bug** pas mal en ce moment et **j'ai tout perdu**...  
Et donc je suis dégoûtée. Ouin.

En gros, je vous disais merci et **que si vous étiez gentils** , je publierais peut-être la **deuxième partie de ce chapitre** (que j'ai dû couper en deux car trop long) **jeudi** (et peut-être la semaine prochaine pour les mêmes raisons mais que ça ne deviendrait pas une habitude).

Sinon, **merci pour vos reviews** , vous avez réagi exactement comme je l'espérais ^_^. Mais sérieusement, vu comment je m'attache au canon, c'était prévisible, non ? Par contre, le PDV Hermione à ce sujet est dans la deuxième partie du chapitre... donc si ça vous dit, bah **faites le moi savoir** , ah ah.

 **RARA :**

 **Renata** : Je suis ravie que mes derniers chapitres t'aient plu ! Et oui, pauvre Drago... Et il n'est pas au bout de ses peines, le petit ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Dramione love** : Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Je suis ravie de lire ce que tu as pensé de tout ça. Le truc, rapport au ressenti de Drago, c'est que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... Surtout avec mes chapitres coupés en deux. Mais leur relation va clairement finir par évoluer... Mais quand ? ah ah (je ne suis pas gentille en fait :p )

 **Betameche** : Mais je revendique mon sadisme ! Couper là est clairement volontaire, ah ah. Pauvre petit Drago, oui... Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop ;) Enfin, je crois :p Merci pour ta review et ta magnifique réaction ^^

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Et oui, les choses sont un peu mouvementées, dernièrement. Ravie que ma version de Gringotts t'ai plu ! Drago et Hermione n'en ont pas fini avec la mignonitude... mais ni avec les prises de tête, ah ah (c'est ce qui rend le reste particulièrement mignon, non ?). Blaise a été surpris mais bon, il a attendu un meilleur moment pour le confronter, c'est tout ;) Et oui, je revendique mon sadisme. Par contre, la bêtise de Crabbe et Goyle n'est pas nouvelle, autant en profiter ;) Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !

Pour **rappel** , ce chapitre-ci est **parallèle** au chapitre précédent, chronologiquement parlant ;)

Merci à **Mery-Alice** et **Karine** pour leur relecture et à **J.K. Rowling** sans qui cette histoire et ces 4 prochains chapitres plus que jamais, ne seraient rien.

Bonne lecture !

(page FB : Lyra Muushya)

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione était en plein CP avec Drago quand elle a reçu un message de Neville pour la prévenir qu'il s'était passé un truc à Gringotts. Blaise est venu chercher Drago, apparemment Voldemort est en route (ce qui a été confirmé par après) et Drago a laissé Hermione dans leur local de CP (non sans lui donner un dernier baiser ;) ).  
La Bataille est aux portes de Poudlard !_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 29 : Retrouvailles**

Hermione avait réussi à rejoindre la Salle sur Demande sans trop de difficultés. Elle avait croisé plusieurs élèves assez agités, des fantômes qui discutaient à voix basse sans se soucier des vivants et des personnages de tableaux se déplaçant de peinture en peinture mais rien de plus significatif. Aucun Mangemort en faction. Aucun enseignant. Même Rusard et Miss Teigne semblaient absents.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le refuge de l'A.D., Hermione fut aussitôt assaillie par Neville :

\- Bon sang, te voilà ! Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter ! Ça a été avec Malefoy ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa à la simple évocation de son nom. Ils s'étaient encore embrassés et cette fois, c'était elle qui en avait été l'initiatrice. De plus, il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle l'entendrait un jour de sa bouche à lui. Sa bouche… Voyant que Neville attendait une réponse à sa question, Hermione se ressaisit pour lui répondre :

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, on révisait juste l'Arithmancie pour les ASPICS. J'ai mis un peu de temps pour m'éclipser quand j'ai reçu ton message pour ne pas qu'il trouve ça suspect.

Elle n'aimait pas trop mentir à son ami mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vérité non plus.

\- C'est quoi, cette histoire de Gringotts ? reprit-elle, changeant ainsi de sujet.

\- Ça passe en boucle sur Potterveille, lui répondit Neville. Apparemment, ils se sont enfuis de la banque avec des gobelins et des sorciers au cul et ont braqué le magasin de matériel de Quidditch pour s'échapper par les airs… Y avait tellement de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'ils n'ont pas pu étouffer cette histoire. Enfin, pour Harry, ça semble assez sûr mais apparemment, il était avec Bill, le frère de Ron, et une blonde inconnue…

Cette nouvelle surprit grandement Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry aurait fait avec Bill et quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Ou plutôt, qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment de nouvelles de ses amis et il avait pu leur arriver énormément de choses, durant ce laps de temps.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, de nouveaux élèves, tous membres de la nouvelle Armée de Dumbledore, arrivaient au compte-goutte. Neville s'interrompait quelques minutes à chaque fois pour les accueillir et demander à la Salle sur Demande de fournir de nouveaux hamacs. Hermione était épatée par la maîtrise qu'il avait acquise de cette pièce.

\- On fait quoi, à présent ? lui demanda-t-il après que la porte se soit refermée sur Lavande Brown et Padma Patil.

\- On doit rester ici, lui répondit Hermione.

Puis elle ajouta à voix basse, de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre :

\- Ne me demande pas d'où je tiens cette information mais il semblerait que Tu-Sais-Qui ait prévu de venir à Poudlard incessamment sous peu…

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Neville, oubliant toute prudence.

\- Chuuuuuuuut ! le réprimanda Hermione en constatant que quelques visages s'étaient tournés vers eux. Tu vas créer un mouvement de panique !

\- Mais… ce n'est pas possible ! reprit-il à voix basse. Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

\- Autant que possible, oui… Mais avec ce que tu m'as dit sur Harry, je pense que c'est lié…

\- Tu crois qu'il va venir ici lui aussi alors ?

\- Je… oui, bredouilla Hermione. Il avait toujours prévu de revenir, à un moment ou à un autre.

La jeune fille se souvenait encore des chamailleries qu'il y avait eu entre Harry et elle cet été quand il essayait de la convaincre que Poudlard renfermait forcément un horcruxe et qu'elle essayait de le convaincre du contraire. Bien qu'Hermione fût de plus en plus persuadée que le dernier horcruxe était le diadème de Serdaigle, elle voyait mal Voldemort le cacher sous la barbe de Dumbledore…

\- Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'attendre, trancha Neville, déterminé. Si Harry compte vraiment revenir ici, nous serons là pour l'aider !

Le dernier à pénétrer dans la Salle fut Seamus Finnigan qui portait un sac plein de victuailles. Il avait apparemment fait un détour par les cuisines avant de revenir.

.

Le temps passait lentement. Potterveille n'émettait plus, Fred et George ayant rendu l'antenne depuis un moment. Hermione rêvassait en regardant sans le voir le vieux poste de radio qui leur permettait d'avoir un minimum de nouvelles du monde extérieur. Depuis que Luna avait été enlevée, le Chicaneur ne publiait plus que de la propagande pro-Voldemort.

La jeune fille avait grignoté une des pommes rapportées par Seamus mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle était trop inquiète pour ça. Inquiète pour Harry. Inquiète pour les Weasley – si ce n'étaient pas eux avec Harry à Gringotts, où étaient-ils ? Drago lui avait dit que sa tante avait torturé Ginny, elle espérait donc qu'elle allait bien. Inquiète pour tous ses camarades si Voldemort venait effectivement s'installer à Poudlard. Mais aussi, elle devait bien se l'avouer, inquiète pour Malefoy. Ou pour Drago. Elle ne savait plus trop comment penser à lui. Drago était plus intime, elle ne savait pas trop si c'était vraiment approprié, mais il n'était clairement plus _Malefoy_ pour elle non plus…

Neville pestait d'impatience à ses côtés, semblant encore plus nerveux qu'elle.

\- C'est pas possible d'être coincés ici comme ça ! J'en ai marre de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus ! Il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, pour aller chercher de l'aide, des infos, n'importe quoi ! Mais attendre, comme ça…

Il avait parlé à voix basse, de façon à ce que seule Hermione puisse l'entendre. Ils échangèrent un regard signifiant leur compréhension mutuelle.

Soudain, un grondement sourd résonna dans la pièce et le silence se fit instantanément. L'inquiétude se lisait sur tous les visages. Hermione constata rapidement qu'un tableau était apparu sur le mur lui faisant face et une silhouette semblait se rapprocher. C'était assez étonnant. Les personnages se déplaçaient très fréquemment d'un tableau à un autre mais toujours… latéralement, jamais en profondeur. Hermione se rapprocha pour mieux voir et se retrouva tout à côté de Neville. Une jeune fille à l'air timide apparut face à eux et leur fit signe de la suivre. Le tableau bascula et une porte apparut juste derrière.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse. Il faudrait être dingue pour suivre un personnage de tableau inconnu !

\- J'y vais, déclara aussitôt Neville, à la surprise générale.

\- Mais… protesta Hermione, tu ne sais même pas où ça mène ! Et si tu étais soumis à un sort de localisation, comme moi ? On n'a jamais été sûr à ce sujet...

\- Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, je pense qu'ils ont autre chose à faire que de surveiller mes déplacements. Et il n'y a pas quinze façons de savoir où ça mène. Et si la Salle avait répondu à ma demande, hein ? Je prends mon Gallion avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ces paroles, il ouvrit la porte et disparut dans le couloir qui s'élançait devant eux. Le tableau bascula à nouveau, refermant le passage.

\- Totalement inconscient, ronchonna Hermione en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Seamus, qui s'était rapproché également, lui fit un petit sourire contrit mais ne commenta pas le choix de Neville. Ça faisait un moment que la plupart des Gryffondor avait renoncé à raisonner leur camarade de Maison.

.

Hermione était assise sur un des poufs fournis par la Salle sur Demande, la jambe tressautant au rythme de son impatience. Neville était parti depuis une bonne demi-heure et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de lui.

Soudain, le même grondement que précédemment retentit et Hermione se rua aussitôt devant le tableau magique. Elle eut l'immense surprise de voir quatre silhouettes s'approcher et grandir de plus en plus. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche quand elle reconnut les personnes qui accompagnaient Neville. Ça lui semblait totalement surréaliste, inimaginable !

Lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Ginny suivirent Neville hors du passage qui était de nouveau apparu derrière le tableau, Hermione ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement, tout son être débordant d'un trop plein d'émotions. Un brouhaha assourdissant retentit dans la Salle sur Demande quand l'ensemble de ses occupants se ruèrent vers Harry et les Weasley pour les saluer. De son côté, Hermione ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger.

Finalement, Harry réussit à se sortir des différentes étreintes qui tombaient sur lui depuis plusieurs minutes pour s'approcher de sa meilleure amie et la serrer fort contre son cœur. Lorsque les bras de Ron et de Ginny s'ajoutèrent à ceux d'Harry pour une étreinte collective, les larmes s'échappèrent des yeux d'Hermione qui fut alors secouée par de profonds sanglots trop longtemps contenus.

Les autres occupants de la Salle sur Demande semblèrent avoir compris l'importance que revêtaient ces retrouvailles et s'éloignèrent donc pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Les quatre amis étaient toujours serrés les uns contre les autres, contenant difficilement leur émotion. Les sanglots d'Hermione se calmèrent peu à peu et elle essuya son visage d'un frottement de sa manche. Elle vit Ginny se frotter également les yeux tandis que ceux de Ron et d'Harry brillaient clairement des larmes qu'ils retenaient.

\- Je… Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manqués ! bredouilla Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes vraiment là ! Ce n'est pas croyable ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, répondit Harry. Mais toi, comment vas-tu ? Neville nous a un peu raconté comment c'était ici…

\- Ça va. C'est Neville qui a surtout… enfin, il a été incroyable, il a mené l'A.D. comme un vrai Gryffondor, vous auriez dû le voir ! Mais comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?!

\- Par la Tête de Sanglier, expliqua Harry. Le pub est tenu par le frère de Dumbledore. Abelforth. La jeune fille sur le portrait est leur jeune sœur, Ariana. Il y a un passage secret entre le pub et Poudlard que les Maraudeurs ne connaissaient visiblement pas.

\- Oui, j'ai vu Neville partir par ce passage mais nous n'avions aucune idée d'où il arrivait… Mais, Dumbledore avait des frère et sœur ?! s'étonna Hermione.

\- Tu n'as pas lu la biographie de Skeeter ? lui demanda Ron.

\- Euh… non… Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de livre qu'aurait acquis Mme Pince et je n'ai pas non plus vraiment pu sortir d'ici ou communiquer avec l'extérieur depuis la rentrée… J'étais soumise à un sort de localisation, je n'aurais pas pu tenter de vous rejoindre sans vous trahir…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on se doutait bien que tu étais surveillée. On t'expliquera plus tard pour Dumbledore, reprit Harry.

Ron s'approcha doucement d'Hermione et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement soulagé de voir que tu vas bien ! souffla-t-il à son oreille d'un ton particulièrement tendre qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'analyser ce que ces mots et sa façon de les dire pouvaient bien signifier que des nouvelles personnes sortirent du passage laissé ouvert.

\- Harry ! Ginny ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Ça alors, Fred ? George ? Luna ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! s'exclama Harry en retour.

Neville s'était de nouveau rapproché d'eux, voyant que la séance émotions semblait être terminée.

\- J'ai prévenu Luna avec le Gallion de l'A.D. que vous étiez ici, leur expliqua-t-il.

\- Et on était justement chez la Tante Muriel à ce moment-là, expliqua George. On a relayé l'info, d'autres ne devraient pas tarder à venir nous rejoindre.

\- Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes inconscients ! paniqua Harry. Pourquoi revenir ici ?!

\- Bah, et toi ? souligna George. Ce n'est pas nous que Face-de-Serpent recherche !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! tenta de se justifier Harry.

\- Il y en a un ici, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Hermione à demi-mots.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Un quoi ? demanda Luna.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse car à ce moment précis, Olivier Dubois, Cho Chang et Lee Jordan sortirent du passage à leur tour. Les jumeaux Weasley retrouvèrent leurs amis avec enthousiasme quand Neville reprit la parole :

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ici, Harry ? C'est pour ça que Voldemort est en route ?

\- Comment vous savez ça ?! s'étonna Harry.

\- Je… c'est moi qui le lui ai dit, répondit Hermione. J'étais en C.P. avec Malefoy quand l'info est tombée.

\- C.P. ? l'interrogea Ron.

\- Cours particulier. Neville et moi avons eu sur le dos des Serpentard toute l'année, expliqua Hermione. Luna aussi, d'ailleurs, avant Noël… Enfin, Zabini est venu chercher Malefoy à la fin du cours et donc…

\- Ah oui, juste, Luna nous en avait parlé... répondit Ron.

\- C'est vrai ? l'interrogea Neville en même temps. Ça alors, je les ai connus plus discrets ces deux-là.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Tenter de justifier la façon dont elle avait obtenu cette information ne ferait que semer le doute dans l'esprit des autres.

\- Si Vous-Savez-Qui arrive ici, nous ne pouvons pas laisser tous les élèves être mis en danger, souligna Luna. Ils n'ont pas tous été entraînés par Harry.

\- Euh… Certes, répondit le concerné, légèrement gêné. Mais que faire ?

\- Ernie ! appela Neville.

Macmillan les rejoignit, surpris.

\- Ça alors, mais depuis quand ils sont arrivés, eux ? demanda le Poufsouffle en montrant les jumeaux et Lee du doigt.

\- Peu importe répondit Neville. Il faut prévenir les profs. Voldemort est en route et on pense qu'il sait qu'Harry est ici.

Hermione vit à l'air concentré qu'arborait Harry que ce fait était en réalité une certitude. Il faudrait qu'ils s'isolent tous les quatre afin de parler de la vraie raison de sa présence au sein de l'école.

\- Luna, essaie de trouver Flitwick. Ernie, va voir Chourave. Je vais aller chercher McGonagall. Il faut les mettre au courant quoi qu'il en soit réellement afin qu'ils puissent prendre les mesures nécessaires pour la sécurité des élèves.

\- Très bien, approuvèrent Luna et Ernie d'une même voix avant de sortir de la Salle.

L'ensemble des membres de l'A.D. présents les suivirent, déterminés à en découdre avec les Mangemorts qui occupaient leur école.

\- On va essayer de te faire gagner du temps, Harry, quoi que tu cherches ! Fais attention à toi et aux Carrow. Ils n'ont pas de cerveau et sont donc particulièrement dangereux, le prévint Neville avant de sortir à son tour du refuge de l'A.D.

A peine fut-il parti que de nouvelles personnes sortirent du passage venant de la Tête de Sanglier.

\- Maman ?! Papa ?! s'écrièrent Ron et Ginny d'une même voix.

La matriarche des Weasley se rua sur ses enfants pour les prendre dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Oh, mes tout-petits, je me suis tellement, mais tellement inquiétée pour vous ! Harry, mon chéri ! ajouta-t-elle en attrapant également l'adolescent pour le serrer contre son cœur.

\- Que se passe-t-il exactement ? demanda Remus Lupin qui les accompagnait. Nous avons reçu un message de Fred et avons transplané à la Tête de Sanglier aussitôt. Le vieil Abelforth n'avait pas l'air très ravi de voir tant de gens débarquer dans son pub, d'ailleurs.

Hermione vit Harry s'extirper de l'étreinte de Mme Weasley pour se rapprocher de leur ancien professeur, un air légèrement gêné sur le visage. Elle s'approcha de lui et glissa instinctivement ses doigts entre ceux de son ami pour lui donner du courage. Ou pour en prendre elle-même, elle ne savait pas trop. Il lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle avait besoin de sentir qu'il était bel et bien à ses côtés.

De leur côté, Fleur, Bill et Charlie venaient de rejoindre le reste de leur famille et les Weasley en profitaient visiblement pour se retrouver.

\- Je… Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, bredouilla Harry à l'attention de Lupin en guise de salutation.

\- Oh, Harry ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu avais totalement raison ! Tonks a accouché il y a un mois d'ailleurs et sans toi, j'aurais loupé le plus beau jour de ma vie.

\- Tonks était enceinte ?! s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

\- Et oui. Et sans Harry, j'aurais loupé toute sa grossesse, expliqua leur ancien professeur.

\- Mais… Où est-elle à présent ?

\- Chez sa mère, avec Teddy. C'est le nom qu'on a donné à notre fils, regardez ! répondit-il en leur tendant une photo qu'il sortit de la poche de sa veste.

Harry et Hermione y virent un tout petit bébé avec les cheveux bleu vif.

\- Il semblerait qu'il ait hérité du don de sa mère, relata Lupin avec un sourire attendri.

\- Ça alors ! commenta Hermione. Il est magnifique.

\- Ça oui, approuva Harry en serrant tendrement l'épaule de Lupin. Félicitations !

\- A ce sujet, Harry, nous en avons parlé, Tonks et moi et, si tu es d'accord, nous aimerions que tu sois son parrain.

\- Parrain ?! Moi ?! Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- Absolument, lui confirma le jeune papa.

\- Alors ce serait un honneur, répondit Harry, visiblement ému.

Lupin lui donna une accolade chaleureuse et Harry renifla pour chasser quelques larmes. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais visiblement, c'était aujourd'hui arrangé.

Des éclats de voix interrompirent cet échange. Harry, Lupin et Hermione se tournèrent vers la source de ce tumulte.

\- Mais enfin, maman, tu es ridicule ! s'énerva Ginny.

\- Mais tu es mineure ! répondit sa mère. Tu n'as rien à faire ici si une bataille se profile.

\- Je viens de passer près de neuf mois à arpenter la campagne avec Harry et Ron, transplanant tous les deux jours et affrontant des dangers dont tu n'as même pas idée ! Hors de question que je parte d'ici maintenant !

Le teint de Molly Weasley avait viré translucide en entendant la réponse de sa fille. Arthur passa un bras dans le dos de sa femme pour la soutenir.

\- Mais… bredouilla Molly, tu es mon bébé…

\- Madame Weasley, intervint Harry, en temps normal, je serais totalement d'accord avec vous. Je vous assure que la sécurité de Ginny m'importe plus que tout mais sans elle, Ron et moi ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. Faites-lui confiance.

Le regard empli de reconnaissance et d'amour que Ginny lui retourna n'échappa à personne.

\- Très bien… capitula la matriarche des Weasley. Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, maman, la coupa Ron. Je te promets de prendre soin d'elle comme je l'ai fait durant ces derniers mois.

\- Tu parles, grommela Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione. C'est _lui_ qui a fini désartibulé, pas moi !

Hermione retint difficilement un petit sourire tout en réalisant qu'elle était vraiment très loin de savoir par quoi ils étaient passés tous les trois.

Cependant, une arrivée impromptue mis totalement fin à la discussion. Kingsley Shacklebolt, accompagné de Percy Weasley venaient de sortir du passage.

Le silence se fit instantanément, tous les regards étant tournés vers Percy. Celui-ci rougit furieusement avant de bredouiller.

\- Je… je ne suis pas arrivé trop tard, j'espère…

Hermione perçut immédiatement le double sens de sa remarque et en fut profondément émue. Elle le fut encore plus quand Mme Weasley se rua sur son fils pour le serrer dans une étreinte redoutable. Lorsqu'elle le laissa respirer, de longues minutes plus tard, Percy présenta, gêné, ses excuses à son père et au reste de sa famille.

\- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je te verrais gagner en humilité, se moqua Fred.

Ron et George s'esclaffèrent mais le regard sombre que leur jeta leur mère mit rapidement fin à leurs rires.

\- Très bien, reprit Kingsley de sa voix sourde. Ne pensez pas que vos retrouvailles m'indiffèrent mais, aux dernières nouvelles, une bataille se prépare ici. Veuillez m'excuser.

La remarque de l'ancien chef des Aurors sembla réveiller tout le monde et les Weasley sortirent de la Salle sur Demande après avoir salué Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione encore une fois. Molly sembla hésiter à laisser les enfants seuls mais Arthur lui fit remarquer que s'ils avaient pris le risque de revenir ici ce soir, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à faire et qu'ils avaient donc certainement besoin d'être un peu seuls.

La porte du refuge de l'A.D. se referma sur eux et Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls pour la première fois depuis des mois.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

 **Retrouvailles** au pluriel car y en a eu un paquet, mine de rien. Le **prochain chapitre** s'appelle tout simplement " **Salle sur Demande** " et si vous voulez le lire jeudi, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : dites ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre du jour !

D'ailleurs, **je précise** que je suis bien consciente que **tout ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel ni de transcendant** , ça colle plutôt aux livres et il en sera sans doute le cas pour la Bataille de Poudlard (avec des différences car ce ne sera pas du PDV Harry, comme dans les livres). **Je m'excuse donc par avance si vous trouvez ça un peu "long"** mais vu tout ce qu'on a vu pour l'instant, que ce soit à travers Hermione ou Ginny, **je pouvais difficilement passer ces faits à la trappe** en mode "flash back" genre 3 mois plus tard, Hermione repense à ce qu'il s'est passé...

Vous m'en auriez voulu, si j'avais fait ça, non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces chapitres autour de la **Bataille de Poudlard** ont été les plus durs que j'ai eu à écrire et **j'espère que ça vous plaira** :)

 **A tout bientôt !**


	30. Salle sur Demande

**Bonjour !**

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis faible :p

Aujourd'hui, je suis un poil déçue... mais rien à voir avec vous, loin de là ! J'avais **rdv pour passer sous le dermographe mais mon tatoueur est malade...** La séance est donc reportée au 28 mars. Ouin.

Mais bon, je publie et je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire donc je suis déjà de meilleure humeur :)

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !** Je suis contente que les différentes retrouvailles vous aient plu mais il va falloir, à présent, entrer un peu plus dans le vif du sujet. **C'est la guerre, nondidjou !**

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** merci beaucoup ! La voici, la suite ;)

 **Betameche :** Ah ça, pour les fins de chapitres... Et je veux pas te spoiler mais l'histoire aussi en elle-même aura une fin, c'est moche, non ? (enfin moi je trouve en tout cas ^^). Et oh, ça va, si tu veux du Romione, tu vas en avoir ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après (comment ça, c'est pas ce que tu as dit non plus ? mais euh :p ). Merci pour ta review et bises à toi.

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! T'inquiète, tu vas le retrouver ton pti Drago. Après tout, on sait qu'il les a vus s'embrasser, hé hé. Molly la protectrice, y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :) Bises et merci !

Allez, je ne blablate pas plus, **je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre** vu qu'apparemment, vous voulez du **baiser Romione** XD

 **Bonne lecture et merci à vous de me lire.**

(et merci à **Mery-Alice et Karine** pour leur relecture **et à J.K. Rowling** pour tout le reste)

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : C'est la guerre ! Voldy débarque à Poudlard, Drago ne part pas avec les autres mais il aurait peut-être mieux fait, il n'aurait ainsi pas vu Hermione embrasser Ron... Et nos Gryffondor sont enfin réunis. _

* * *

**Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 30 : Salle sur Demande**

La porte de la Salle sur Demande venait à peine de se refermer sur les Weasley qu'Hermione se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Alors ?! leur demanda-t-elle sans plus attendre. Gringotts ? Bill était vraiment avec toi, Harry ?

\- Non, c'était moi, répondit Ron. J'ai pris du polynectar. Ginny avait modifié ses traits et Harry était censé rester sous la cape d'invisibilité...

\- Mais sinon, on a récupéré la coupe ! le coupa Ginny en la sortant du sac en perles d'Hermione quelques secondes avant de l'y remettre. Merci pour ton sac, d'ailleurs, il nous a littéralement sauvé la vie !

\- J'en suis ravie, répondit Hermione en souriant. Et le médaillon ? Il parait que vous l'avez récupéré sur Ombrage ?

\- Oui et Ginny l'a détruit, précisa Harry. Avec l'épée de Gryffondor.

\- C'est génial ! s'écria Hermione, surexcitée ! Je suis tellement contente que ce soit vous qui l'ayez ! On a essayé de la récupérer dans le bureau de Rogue, avec Neville et Luna avant Noël, mais ça n'a pas marché ! En faisant des recherches, j'ai découvert qu'elle pouvait détruire les horcruxes à cause du Basilic.

\- Du basilic ?! s'étonna Harry. Mais quel rapport ?

\- Oui ! Le Basilic ! Celui que tu as tué en deuxième année. Elle est faite dans un métal qui absorbe tout ce qui la renforce. Tu as détruit le journal de Jedusor avec du venin de Basilic, Basilic que tu as tué avec cette épée ! Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas détruit la coupe ?

\- Euh… on a perdu l'épée à Gringotts, expliqua Harry. C'était notre monnaie d'échange pour la coupe et ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme prévu…

\- Merde ! jura Hermione.

\- Le fait est qu'il nous reste aussi le dernier horcruxe à trouver, fit remarquer Ron. Et le Serpent à tuer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour ça ? leur demanda Hermione.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry. Quand nous sommes parvenus à nous enfuir du Chemin de Traverse, j'ai eu un flash. Voldemort…

\- Harry ! gronda Ron.

\- Quoi ?! Il sait déjà que je suis ici, reprit Harry. Je disais donc, j'ai eu un flash. Voldemort sait que nous cherchons et détruisons les horcruxes. J'ai vu dans sa tête qu'il passait les différents endroits en revue et il y en a un ici. Sauf que nous ignorons de quoi il s'agit…

Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient vraiment l'air dépités. Hermione, quant à elle, était totalement exaltée.

\- Je pense savoir ce que c'est ! leur avoua-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Oui… j'ai passé pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque pendant que j'étais coincée ici. Rowena Serdaigle avait un artefact puissant qui aurait tout à fait pu satisfaire la mégalomanie de Vous-Savez-Qui, sachant qu'il avait déjà un objet de Serpentard et un autre de Poufsouffle.

\- Et c'est… ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Le diadème de Serdaigle !

\- Tu veux dire le diadème _perdu_ de Serdaigle, la reprit Ginny.

\- Peut-être, oui, mais s'il y a quelqu'un capable à notre époque de l'avoir retrouvé, c'est bien Lui !

\- Notre époque, c'est vite dit… rétorqua Ron. Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas tout jeune… Mais c'est quoi, au juste, un diadème ?

\- Une sorte de tiare. Un peu comme celle que tante Muriel a prêté à Fleur pour son mariage, lui répondit Ginny.

\- Ah… Il doit être chez les Serdaigle, alors ! Pourquoi on les a tous laissés partir ?! Comment on va aller dans leur tour, maintenant ?

\- Voyons, Ron, s'il était simplement chez les Serdaigle, il aurait été retrouvé depuis longtemps ! lui fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Et il ressemble à quoi, ce diadème ? demanda Harry, clairement intéressé par cette idée.

\- Attends, j'ai une illustration dans mon sac.

Hermione traversa la Salle pour mettre la main sur ses affaires et leur présenta un gros livre illustré.

\- Là, regardez, indiqua-t-elle en montrant une image de Rowena Serdaigle. On le voit très bien, ici.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama Harry au bout de quelques secondes. J'ai déjà vu ça !

\- Sérieusement ?! s'étonnèrent Ginny, Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

\- Oui… l'an passé… ici même. Enfin, je crois. Nous sommes dans la Salle sur Demande, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, oui. Mais si il était ici, on l'aurait vu, non ? Neville a vraiment le contrôle total sur cette pièce…

\- Non, pas ici _ici_. La Salle des Objets Cachés.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répliqua Ron. Comment tu fais pour trouver un diadème perdu dans une salle cachée ?

\- Mais non, ce sont les objets qui sont cachés ! s'énerva Harry. C'est là que j'ai planqué le livre de potions du Prince, l'an passé. Et je me rappelle très bien m'être servi d'un diadème, _ce diadème_ précisa-t-il en montrant l'illustration, pour marquer l'emplacement de l'endroit où j'avais caché le livre. Je l'ai posé sur le buste d'un vieux sorcier. Au cas où, pour pouvoir retrouver le livre, vous voyez ?

\- Ça alors… ce serait si simple ? demanda Ginny.

\- Simple, simple… on voit que vous n'êtes jamais entrés dans cette salle ! leur fit remarquer Harry.

Alors que Ron allait visiblement répliquer quelque chose, une voix froide et tranchante sembla surgir du néant et occupa tout l'espace, couvrant le moindre son.

 _\- Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre,_ déclara la voix grinçante de Lord Voldemort. _Cela ne servira à rien. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire couler le sang des sorciers et j'ai un immense respect pour cette école et ceux qui la font vivre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est Harry Potter. Livrez-moi Harry Potter avant minuit et vous vivrez et serez récompensés. Résistez-moi et vous connaitrez le goût de ma colère._

\- Et merde ! jura Ron.

À cet instant, deux nouvelles personnes sortirent du passage venant de la Tête de Sanglier. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vue, Hermione reconnut immédiatement Augusta Londubat aux vêtements caractéristiques qu'elle portait. Eux, elle les avait vus sur l'épouvantard de Neville. Tonks la suivait de près.

\- Ah vous êtes là ! s'exclama la vieille dame sans même les saluer. Avez-vous vu mon petit fils ?

\- Euh… il est parti voir le professeur McGonagall pour aider à préparer les défenses du château… répondit Hermione, légèrement intimidée.

\- Évidemment, répondit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce sans leur accorder le moindre regard supplémentaire.

\- Salut ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, dit Tonks d'une voix enjouée.

\- Mais que faites-vous ici ?! demanda Harry. Et Teddy ?

\- Ah ! Tu as vu Remus ?

\- Euh, oui, mais…

\- Tu as accepté d'être le parrain de Teddy ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est en sécurité avec ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas à attendre… Excusez-moi à présent, je dois retrouver mon mari, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Un dernier « Soyez prudents ! » retentit au moment où la porte se refermait derrière elle.

Les quatre Gryffondor restèrent hébétés un moment avant de reprendre leur discussion.

\- Il faut que nous sortions d'ici pour rouvrir la Salle des Objets Cachés, reprit Harry.

\- Oui mais, même si on le trouve, comment le détruire ? Nous n'avons plus l'épée... leur fit remarquer Ginny.

\- La Chambre ! s'exclama Ron. La Chambre des Secrets !

\- Oh mais oui ! Nous devons aller voir s'il y a encore les restes du Basilic !

\- Mais on a déjà perdu trop de temps… gronda Harry. Tu as entendu Voldemort, il va bientôt attaquer…

\- On ne sera pas plus avancé si on ne peut pas détruire le diadème, le contra Hermione.

\- J'ai une idée, intervint Ginny. Ron et moi sommes déjà allés dans la Chambre des Secrets. Nous allons y retourner pour y chercher les crochets.

\- Mais… Il faut parler Fourchelangue pour ouvrir la Chambre ! souligna Harry.

Ron émit alors un son relativement répugnant qui fit froncer les sourcils à Harry.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?! l'interrogea-t-il. J'ai compris ce que tu as dit !

\- C'est ce que tu as fait quand tu as ouvert le médaillon avant que Ginny ne le détruise, répondit Ron en haussant modestement les épaules. J'ai essayé de le retenir, je me suis dit que ça pourrait servir...

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement. Elle avait oublié à quel point Ron pouvait être attentif et brillant, quand il s'en donnait la peine. Harry confirma donc à Ron que ça devrait suffire pour ouvrir le passage vers la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Harry et moi avons déjà vu le diadème, reprit Hermione. Enfin, je l'ai surtout vu en illustration mais j'ai eu le temps de l'observer sous tous les angles. Nous irons le chercher pendant que vous serez dans la Chambre pour les crochets. Ça marche ?

\- Ça marche ! approuvèrent Harry, Ginny et Ron à l'unisson.

\- A présent, sortons d'ici !

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du septième étage, ils furent totalement abasourdis par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Si leur couloir était désert, ils pouvaient voir à travers les grandes fenêtres de longs filaments de lumière passer par-dessus le château, formant une sorte de dôme protecteur qui illuminait totalement l'intérieur du bâtiment. Un bruit assourdissant de ferrailles et de pierres résonnait de partout et ils virent trois statues leur passer devant sans leur prêter la moindre attention et tourner à droite au bout du couloir.

\- Que faites-vous ici, jeunes gens ? leur demanda un fantôme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Les élèves sont évacués par le passage secret du troisième étage, pas du septième !

Mais ils ne prirent pas la peine de lui répondre car il avait déjà disparu à travers un mur.

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! paniqua légèrement Hermione.

\- Vous croyez que quelqu'un a pensé aux elfes ? demanda soudainement Ron.

\- Les elfes ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu veux les envoyer se battre ou quoi ?! s'enquit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, non, pas du tout… Mais Dobby est mort pour nous sauver et… Enfin, on ne peut pas leur demander de rester ici et d'affronter… tout ça, non ?

A cet instant, le cœur d'Hermione se gonfla de gratitude et d'amour pour son ami. Elle se rua dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le prenant visiblement par surprise. Cependant, il ne fut pas long à répondre à son étreinte et lui rendit aussitôt son baiser. Malheureusement, bien que ce soit un excellent baiser, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à ceux qu'elle avait échangés avec Drago et réalisa qu'il manquait ce petit truc en plus qui avait laissé une trace indélébile en elle.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment pour ça ?! les interrogea Harry alors que Ginny se moquait ouvertement de son frère.

\- Bah, répondit Ron en s'éloignant légèrement d'Hermione. C'est pas un si mauvais timing, non ?

Le teint de la jeune fille vira rouge-vif.

\- Faut qu'on y aille, Ron, déclara Ginny en prenant la main de son frère pour l'inciter à la suivre. Soyez prudents !

\- Vous aussi ! lui répondit Hermione. On se retrouve ici.

Pendant cet échange, Harry était passé par trois fois devant le mur pour faire apparaître la porte de la Salle des Objets Cachés.

Il invita alors Hermione à y entrer la première et ne put retenir la petite phrase qui finit de la remplir de honte face à ce qu'elle venait de faire en public :

\- Si Mademoiselle s'est remise de ses émotions, nous avons un diadème à retrouver !

.

\- Woooh… Mais c'est immense ! déclara Hermione une fois qu'ils eurent franchi la porte de la Salle.

\- Je sais… répondit Harry.

\- _Accio diadème_! lança la jeune fille d'un coup de baguette mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Je vais par-là, ajouta Harry en montrant l'armoire à disparaître que Drago avait dû utiliser l'année précédente pour faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard.

\- Très bien. Je pars donc de l'autre côté. Si l'un de nous deux trouve quelque chose, qu'il lance des étincelles rouges vers le plafond.

\- Attention à toi, Hermione, tout n'a pas l'air stable, ici.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea prudemment dans la direction qu'elle avait indiquée. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle à la recherche de ce fameux buste sur lequel Harry avait posé le diadème. Il y avait beaucoup de choses plus ou moins dangereuses ici, mais pas de buste ni de diadème. Elle vit des cages, des balais, des livres et même des tables et des chaises. Des chaussures, des capes, des sacs cassés, un nombre incalculable de plumes, plusieurs caisses venant visiblement des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux de Fred et George, mais toujours pas de diadème.

Hermione se demandait où en était Harry quand elle entendit des voix un peu plus loin. La distance faisait qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se disait mais il s'agissait clairement d'un échange. Qui d'autre pouvait bien être ici avec eux ?! Avait-elle occulté le bruit de la porte, tant elle était concentrée sur ses recherches ?

Elle tendit l'oreille afin de se rapprocher de la source du bruit quand elle reconnut enfin deux des voix. La première était celle d'Harry et la seconde, celle de Drago. Drago ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?!

\- Tu vas nous suivre sans faire d'histoires, Potter, déclara alors une troisième voix.

Hermione s'approcha doucement de deux piles de caisses et regarda entre les deux, sa baguette devant elle. Cette troisième voix était celle de Crabbe. C'était assez étonnant, en sept ans, elle l'avait au final très peu entendu parler.

\- Tu as le droit d'y croire ! répondit Harry.

\- Où est ta copine ? demanda alors Malefoy. On vous a vu entrer ici à deux.

Mais à quel jeu ce petit con jouait-il ? Ils les avaient vus ? Mais où étaient-ils ?! Le couloir était pourtant désert quand ils s'y étaient retrouvés tous les quatre…

\- Je suis là, Malefoy, déclara-t-elle en sortant de sa cachette, sa baguette toujours brandie devant elle. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Plus rien du tout, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il d'un ton froid, qu'il n'utilisait pourtant plus avec elle depuis un moment.

Hermione surprit le regard légèrement paniqué d'Harry qui passait d'elle à un endroit sur sa gauche. Elle pivota discrètement et pu constater que le buste orné du diadème se trouvait à cinq ou six mètres d'eux.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ? reprit Harry, tentant de faire diversion. On s'attaque, on détruit un peu tout sur notre passage mais Hermione et moi finissons par vous battre car vous n'avez qu'un cerveau et demi pour trois ?

\- Mais, c'est ma baguette que tu as là, Potter ! s'étonna Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ma baguette ?!

Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué mais, en effet, Harry utilisait la baguette de Drago plutôt que la sienne. L'avait-il perdue ? Était-elle cassée ?

\- Ouais, répondit Harry. Je trouve qu'elle me va bien. Elle a l'air plutôt contente d'être en ma possession, tu sais ? Et avec la bataille qui va arriver, je n'avais pas envie de prendre le risque de casser la mienne.

Hermione fronça les sourcils face à cette explication. C'était totalement absurde. Harry adorait sa baguette. D'après lui, elle l'avait sauvée de Voldemort lorsqu'ils l'avaient évacué de Privet Drive cet été… Le fait qu'il en utilise une autre était totalement illogique si la sienne était en bon état.

\- Sale con ! l'insulta Drago en retour.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de préférer être du bon côté des combats, Malefoy.

-Tu feras moins le malin quand tu seras entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! répondit Crabbe. _Endoloris_ !

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de se décaler et le trait du sortilège passa pile poil entre Harry et elle. Mais c'était quoi, son problème à celui-là ?!

\- Mais ça ne va pas ?! s'exclama Malefoy, faisant ainsi écho à ses pensées. Tu sais que le Maître veut l'avoir vivant. Il veut le tuer lui-même alors arrête tes conneries !

Drago était-il vraiment en train de tenter de les protéger ?

\- C'est pas un Doloris qui va le tuer ! répliqua Crabbe. Et ferme-là, tu vaux plus rien pour le Maître. On t'a juste laissé venir avec nous pour que tu nous désali…désuli…désila… nous fasse disparaître !

Goyle approuva d'un grognement.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que vos petites querelles ne nous intéressent pas, répliqua Harry, mais Hermione et moi avons mieux à faire, donc si vous pouviez nous laisser…

Crabbe se contenta de leur lancer un nouveau sort comme seule réponse.

\- On dégage ! s'exclama Harry en attrapant la main d'Hermione et en courant vers le buste au diadème. Au moment où ils allaient mettre la main dessus, un nouveau sort de Crabbe passa entre eux et fit voler le placard sur lequel était posé le buste en pierre.

 _Et merde !_ pensa la jeune fille. Ils continuèrent à courir entre les dédales des objets de la Salle, pour tenter d'atteindre l'autre côté de la rangée où était vraisemblablement tombé le diadème, quand ils entendirent une sorte de grondement rageur monter en intensité. Ils se retournèrent pour voir la source du bruit et virent Malefoy et Goyle courir vers eux à en perdre haleine.

\- Fuyez, pauvres fous ! leur cria Malefoy en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Hermione sentit la chaleur caresser sa joue et tira sur la main d'Harry pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. D'immenses flammes rougeoyantes s'étalaient le long de la Salle, dévorant tout sur leur passage. Harry, Goyle, Drago et Hermione couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient mais les flammes gagnaient du terrain et la porte semblait totalement hors de portée.

Le feu sembla se transformer en plusieurs sortes de créatures vivantes qui grognaient, serpentaient, soufflaient et détruisaient tout sur leur passage, comme avides de prendre encore plus d'ampleur dans l'espace qui leur était alloué.

Ayant perdu tout sens de l'orientation, les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent entourés de montagnes de bancs, de tables et autres objets de bois, sans plus savoir quelle direction prendre.

\- Ici ! Des balais ! cria Harry avant d'en attirer un à lui à l'aide d'un Accio.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire à Hermione de monter derrière lui, Drago en avait attiré un également et avait tendu sa main à la jeune fille pour l'inviter à l'accompagner.

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, Hermione enjamba le balai et passa ses bras autour du torse de Drago pour se tenir. Elle ne vit pas le regard d'incompréhension que lui jeta Harry mais le temps pressait et les sorciers prirent leur envol, Goyle ayant également mis la main sur un balai.

\- Où est Crabbe ? cria Hermione pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit assourdissant des flammes.

\- Mort. Dévoré par le feu. Ce connard a lancé un Feudeymon et a été totalement incapable de le maîtriser !

Hermione ne répondit rien, choquée. Crabbe était peut-être une brute épaisse sans cervelle mais il était aussi un simple adolescent, victime de toute cette barbarie. Le regard perdu dans les flammes, des objets volaient en tous sens sous les déflagrations. Hermione vit alors le diadème de Serdaigle voltiger non loin d'eux.

\- Le diadème ! cria-t-elle à Drago. S'il-te-plaît, c'est capital !

-Tu fais chier, Granger, gronda le sorcier avant de prendre un virage serré pour se rapprocher de l'endroit indiqué par Hermione.

Le Serpentard n'était peut-être pas aussi bon attrapeur qu'Harry mais il se saisit de l'objet en plein vol avant de le remettre à sa camarade.

\- Hermione ! l'appela Harry qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, il faut sortir d'ici !

La porte de la Salle n'était plus très loin et les sorciers se dirigèrent aussitôt vers elle. Drago prit à nouveau un virage serré, évitant le mur de peu et arrêta son balai avant d'aider Hermione, choquée, à en descendre. Elle serrait toujours fermement le diadème dans sa main. Harry, quant à lui, sauta en plein vol, laissant son balai s'écraser contre le mur du couloir et ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette, le mur se refermant sur elle. Goyle n'eut pas les mêmes réflexes et, contrairement aux autres adolescents, s'écrasa contre le mur dans un bruit mat.

Une terrible explosion retentit de l'autre côté du mur mais le feu resta confiné dans la Salle.

\- Putain, mais c'était quoi, ça ?! jura Harry.

\- Crabbe, lui répondit Dago. Il a voulu lancer un sort qui était loin d'être dans ses compétences.

Harry ne répondit rien, jugeant sans doute que Crabbe avait suffisamment payé le prix de sa stupidité en mourant.

Hermione, quant à elle s'était laissée glisser sur le sol. Drago se mit à sa hauteur et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, ignorant totalement Harry qui les dévisageait.

\- Oui… je… grâce à toi… Merci, Drago, répondit la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ouais, ben fais un peu plus attention à toi, je ne pourrai pas toujours être là pour assurer tes arrières ! Et c'était quoi, ton délire, avec ce putain de diadème ?! T'as un truc avec les couronnes ou quoi ?!

Hermione se contenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse. Goyle commença alors à remuer et Drago se redressa pour s'occuper de son camarade.

\- Je… je vais m'occuper de lui, ok ? Et toi, arrête de faire n'importe quoi ! la menaça-t-il de son doigt tendu avant de se pencher sur Goyle pour l'aider à se redresser et s'éloigner du couloir.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée, Hermione osa enfin regarder Harry.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?! lui demanda-t-il, profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Avec Malefoy !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Me prends pas pour un idiot, Hermione ! Tu voles avec lui, tu l'appelles par son prénom, il vérifie que tu vas bien… Il s'est passé quoi, ici, pendant notre absence ?!

Le cœur d'Hermione semblait s'être arrêté de battre. Comment pourrait-elle expliquer quoi que ce soit à Harry dans de telles conditions ?! Cependant, Merlin devait être avec elle car Ron et Ginny revinrent à cet instant précis.

\- On en reparlera ! la prévint Harry à voix basse.

\- C'est bon, vous l'avez ? demanda-t-il ensuite, en même temps que Ginny.

Un léger sourire illumina leurs traits.

\- Oui, on en a même pris plusieurs, au cas où, répondit Ron en tendant un crochet à Harry.

\- Et la coupe ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je l'ai détruite sur place ! expliqua Ron, enthousiaste. On devait vérifier qu'ils étaient bien toujours imprégnés de venin. Ça fait un putain de bien de transpercer cette horreur, d'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis ! Et vous, vous avez le diadème ?

\- Juste ici, répondit Hermione en montrant l'objet qu'elle serrait encore dans sa main.

\- A toi l'honneur, lui dit Harry en lui tendant le crochet que Ron lui avait donné.

\- Tu… tu es sûr ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Évidemment ! Sans toi, nous serions encore en train de chercher ce que c'est… et il serait sans doute encore là-dedans, ajouta-t-il en montrant le mur qui leur faisait face.

\- Très bien… acquiesça Hermione.

\- Fais ça vite, si tu veux un bon conseil, lui dit Ginny.

Hermione posa le diadème sur le sol et se mit à genoux face à lui. Elle prit ensuite le crochet des deux mains avant de le planter en plein milieu de l'horcruxe.

Un sifflement strident s'en dégagea et une sorte de liquide noirâtre, épais comme du sang, en dégoulina. Hermione fit une grimace dégoûtée à cette vue avant de relever les yeux vers les visages de ses amis qui la regardaient, visiblement heureux et soulagés.

\- Et bien, il semblerait qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre la main sur son horrible serpent, déclara Ron, enjoué.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Alors, **ça vous a plu** ? Un ptitipeu de **Dramione** quand même... **Profitez-en** parce que ça ne va pas revenir de sitôt... (désolée mais voilà).

Désolée pour celles/ceux qui pensaient que le **baiser Romione** n'était pas consenti mais c'est bel et bien elle qui embrasse Ron, comme dans les livres, pour la même raison. Par contre, y a pas eu d'étincelles... **Penser à Drago** en embrassant Ron est plutôt significatif, non ?

Pour celles/ceux qui m'avaient demandé... **Tonks est** finalement **arrivée** aussi, comme vous pouvez le voir...

Et sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé du passage dans la **Salle sur Demande** ? Et **ce petit moment Dramione, devant un Harry ébahi ?** ah ah. J'avais cette scène en tête depuis quasi le début en fait... avec Hermione qui tente de nier XD. Bon je vous rassure, **il n'a pas oublié qu'elle a embrassé Ron pour autant** , ça reviendra à un moment donné sur le tapis... Mais là, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter ;)

Et enfin, **diadème détruit par Hermione** ! Donc Harry a détruit le journal, Ginny le médaillon, Ron la coupe et Hermione le diadème. Chacun le leur, je trouvais ça important dans ma proposition des choses...

Il reste **deux chapitres pour la Bataille de Poudlard**. Enfin un coupé en deux, comme pour ceux de cette semaine. A priori, je vais aussi vous proposer de les publier de la même façon... selon votre intérêt ;)

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais à une époque, j'avais prévu de couper cette fic en deux parties... On approche donc plus que sûrement de la **fin de cette première partie** (même si au final, je ne compte plus la couper en deux).

Je trouvais important d'aborder **la fin de Voldy** comme j'ai abordé toute la quête des horcruxes : **du point de vue de Ginny**. Le prochain chapitre est intitulé " **Ce que vivent les roses...** " et j'accorderai une **question bonus sur cette fic** **à qui me trouvera la référenc** e (le titre de la 2e partie est lié mais si je le révèle tout de suite, ce sera trop simple ^^).

 **Enfin voilà, à lundi pour la suite et gros bisous à vous !**

(oh et oui, c'est bien une allusion à **Gandalf** quand Drago leur crie "Fuyez pauvres fous" ^^ )


	31. Ce que vivent les roses

Bonjour dominical !

Et oui, **je publie déjà** pour différentes raisons :

\- J'accueille une **nouvelle stagiaire demain** au boulot et comme je publie du boulot, je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire (oui, je pourrais attendre le soir d'être chez moi mais vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai aucune patience, lol)

\- Vos **réactions enthousiastes** aux chapitres précédents me donnent envie de publier plus tôt que plus tard

\- Vous êtes à présent 75 à **me suivre sur FB** donc j'ai aussi envie de vous remercier pour ça ;)

\- A défaut d'être **motivée pour écrire** en ce moment, j'ai envie de publier (ce qui est moyen en fait car je risque de me retrouver sans avance si ma motivation à écrire ne revient pas...)

Quoi d'autre ? Vous n'avez été que deux à tenter de deviner **pourquoi ce titre** et vous m'avez fait la même proposition : le roman de Mary Higgins Clark et ce n'est pas ça (ce n'est pas exclu qu'elle ait la même référence, ce pendant). Ce titre sera plus clair avec le suivant, je vous dirai tout ça à la fin de ce chapitre ;)

En tout cas, **merci encore de me suivre**. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux/ses à le faire et ça me touche beaucoup. C'est l'heure d'aborder la première partie de cette bataille finale, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **RARA :**

 **Betameche** : Ne t'inquiète pas, quand je vais rattaquer plus sérieusement le Dramione, vous en aurez tout votre saoul :p Mais faut bien en finir avec Voldy avant pour pouvoir être plus tranquilles par après :p Et oui, bisou Romione mais avec un peu de blondinet pour perturber tout ça ;) Bisous à toi !

 **Dramione love** : merci beaucoup !

Un grand merci à mes relectrices pour leur travail fabuleux et à Mery-Alice sans qui rien de tout ça n'existerait (surtout en me confrontant directement à la Bataille de Poudlard ^^)

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Harry a détruit le journal (bon ok c'est dans le tome 2, ça), Dumbledore la bague (tome 6, j'avoue), Ginny le médaillon (yeah), Ron la coupe (re yeah) et Hermione le diadème. Il ne reste donc plus que le serpent et Harry pour pouvoir mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Et après, on pourra se pencher plus sérieusement sur la relation entre Drago et Hermione (et Ron ah ah ! non ?)_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 31 : Ce que vivent les roses**

Ginny aida Hermione à se relever avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Son amie semblait légèrement hagarde mais elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Hermione n'avait visiblement pas eu le droit aux visions cauchemardesques mais détruire un morceau de l'âme de quelqu'un laissait forcément des traces.

Alors qu'ils étaient toujours tous les quatre dans le couloir du septième étage, de nombreuses détonations commencèrent à retentir, faisant trembler les vitres du couloir.

\- J'espère que Neville, Luna et Ernie ont réussi à prévenir les enseignants, marmonna Hermione, visiblement inquiète.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Ron. On a pu assister à la fin de l'évacuation du château en allant à la Chambre. Ils les font sortir par le passage de la sorcière borgne, au troisième. Il n'y avait presque plus personne quand nous sommes repassés, après…

\- On a croisé Neville et Luna, précisa Ginny. Apparemment les profs ont activé les défenses de Poudlard. C'est McGonagall qui aurait réveillé les statues et Neville allait rejoindre Chourave dans les serres. Il a retrouvé Luna en chemin et donc, elle l'y accompagnait.

\- Ah ça doit être ça, l'espèce de dôme qu'on voit dehors, alors, constata Harry. Les protections de Poudlard…

\- Il faut qu'on trouve le serpent, intervint Hermione. Voldemort sait que nous le cherchons, il doit être avec lui. Tu as toujours ta carte, Harry ?

\- Ouais, Kreattur me l'a rapportée quand nous étions chez Bill et Fleur…

Harry sortit sa carte du Maraudeur de la poche de sa cape et lança le sort permettant d'en révéler le plan.

\- Pfiou, y a vraiment du monde partout, ça va être dur de le repérer parmi tous ces points… leur fit-il remarquer en scrutant le parchemin.

\- On ne le trouvera jamais parmi tout ce monde… marmonna Ron au bout d'un moment, ses yeux parcourant la carte à toute allure.

\- Harry… l'interpella Ginny d'une voix douce. Tu devrais utiliser votre lien… Tu sais, regarder dans sa tête, comme quand il a pensé aux emplacements des horcruxes… ou qu'il interrogeait Ollivander.

\- C'est une excellente idée, ajouta Hermione. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.

Harry ferma les yeux et les frotta par dessous ses lunettes pendant que Ron, Hermione et Ginny surveillaient les alentours.

\- Il est dans la Cabane Hurlante, leur révéla Harry en rouvrant les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Espèce de lâche, marmonna Ron, il n'est même pas fichu de participer à sa propre bataille…

\- Bon, et bien nous avons notre prochaine destination, fit remarquer Ginny. Tout le monde a bien un crochet ?

Mais les trois autres Gryffondor n'eurent pas l'occasion de répondre car un grondement sourd fit vibrer les pierres du château, laissant échapper de la poussière et quelques gravats. Ils virent Fred et Percy accourir vers eux, se retournant régulièrement pour jeter des sorts aux deux Mangemorts qui les poursuivaient.

\- Ne restez pas ici ! s'écria Fred avant de stupéfixer Alecto Carrow. Elles sont plutôt nombreuses, ces bêtes-là !

Harry fourra aussitôt sa carte dans sa cape et attrapa la main de Ginny avant de courir dans l'autre direction. Ils étaient suivis de près par Percy, Fred, Ron et Hermione qui lançaient des sorts par-dessus leurs épaules.

Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Pius Thickness et un autre Mangemort dont ils ignoraient le nom. Les six Gryffondor se mirent dos à dos en position de défense.

\- Vous m'excuserez, Monsieur le Ministre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous envoyer une note concernant mon absence de ce soir, déclara Percy, faussement sérieux.

\- Ça alors ! s'esclaffa Fred. Mais tu as de l'humour !

Concentrés qu'ils étaient tous sur les duels à venir, ils ne virent pas qu'un géant s'était approché du mur. Ils ne purent constater sa présence qu'une fois qu'il abattit ses énormes poings sur les pierres, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Ginny sentit Harry lui tomber dessus, comme pour la protéger, et fut à moitié assourdie par le bruit provoqué par la destruction. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il pouvait se relever et qu'il l'empêchait plus de respirer qu'autre chose.

Paniquée, Ginny cherchait à voir autour d'elle à travers la poussière en suspension mais son attention fut immédiatement captée par les cris de son frère.

\- FRED ! NOON ! hurlait Percy. PAR PITIÉ, NON !

Ginny finit de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Harry et courut vers la source du bruit. Elle sentit ses entrailles se geler immédiatement à la vue de la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Fred était allongé sur le sol, à moitié enseveli sous un nombre important de pierres, une mare de sang s'étalant sous lui. Percy pleurait et criait en tentant de le dégager. Ron accourut au même moment et se mit aussitôt à genoux pour prêter main forte à son frère cependant, il était évident que leur tentative était vaine. La dernière étincelle de vie avait déjà quitté le corps de Fred Weasley.

Ginny ne ressentait plus rien, comme déconnectée de la réalité. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore du bruit de l'explosion mais elle avait plutôt l'impression que c'était son cœur qui cherchait à fuir la scène à laquelle il était contraint d'assister, impuissant.

Ron venait de dégager la dernière pierre du corps de son frère et Percy l'avait immédiatement pris dans ses bras, ne cherchant pas à cacher ses larmes. Ginny entendit Hermione pleurer à ses côtés mais cette information passa à travers elle comme la pluie à travers les feuillages d'un arbre. Fred venait de mourir. A quoi bon lutter ? Elle avait eu peur pour sa sécurité, celle d'Harry, de Ron, d'Hermione. Pour ses parents, restés sans nouvelles, mais jamais, pas un seul petit instant, elle n'aurait cru qu'il pourrait arriver quelque chose à ses frères. Encore moins à Fred. Avec George, ils étaient inébranlables, faisant toujours face à l'adversité avec humour. Avec vivacité.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, elle sentit qu'on la prenait par la main pour la tirer un peu à l'écart. Elle regarda son amie et tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

\- Viens, Gin', il ne faut pas rester là… Il ne faut pas… l'implorait Hermione des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Mais… Fred… bégaya-t-elle en réponse.

\- Les garçons s'en occupent.

Ginny n'avait pas remarqué que Ron, Harry et Percy avait saisi le corps de Fred et le déplaçaient avec beaucoup de précautions pour le mettre en sécurité.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à la Cabane Hurlante, pleurait Hermione. Il le faut. Ou tout ça ne servira strictement à rien. Il le faut…

Ginny suivit Hermione sans vraiment réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer et ne commença à reprendre contact avec la réalité que lorsqu'Harry lui prit également la main. En le regardant, elle put constater qu'il avait également pleuré mais un air particulièrement déterminé marquait à présent ses traits.

Alors qu'ils descendaient dans les étages pour rejoindre le parc de l'école, leur course fut interrompue par un passage de pupitres magiquement animés. Ils virent le professeur McGonagall les diriger avec sa baguette mais elle était tellement prise par le brouhaha ambiant qu'elle ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention. Un peu plus loin, un sortilège passa tout près d'elle et finit de la sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle la mort de son frère l'avait plongée. Hermione avait raison. Ils devaient tuer le serpent et Voldemort ou tous ces sacrifices auraient été inutiles.

Ginny saisit fermement sa baguette et lança un Chauve-furie particulièrement puissant au Mangemort qui les avait loupés de peu. Elle fut ravie de constater qu'il s'agissait de Yaxley et qu'il allait donc, une fois de plus, pouvoir goûter à la puissance de son sortilège.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin dans l'entrée principale, Ginny fut horrifiée de voir l'ampleur des combats s'étaler sous ses yeux. De nombreux élèves étaient restés et luttaient à présent contre des Mangemorts. Des membres de l'Ordre étaient également présents et les forces se faisant face semblaient égales. La jeune fille aurait été incapable de dire quel camp avait le dessus. Elle vit avec horreur Fenrir Greyback se jeter sur Lavande Brown et eut tout juste le temps de lui lancer un _Expulso_ pour limiter les dégâts causés par son attaque.

Alors qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers en courant, Ginny vit Drago Malefoy en proie avec deux Mangemorts, tentant tant bien que mal de leur tenir tête. Elle vit Hermione, qui était devant elle, stupéfixer un de ses deux adversaires et lui lancer, sans arrêter sa course, un « on est quitte ! » d'un ton amusé. Elle n'en aurait peut-être pas mis sa baguette au feu mais Ginny aurait juré voir Malefoy lui sourire en réponse pendant qu'il se débarrassait de son adversaire restant. Ron et Harry étant occupés à leur frayer un passage sécurisé parmi tous ces combats ne captèrent rien de cet échange.

Ils étaient quasiment arrivés dans le parc quand Ron poussa un cri strident. Plusieurs acromentules sortaient de la Forêt Interdite et se dirigeaient tout droit vers le château. Ginny ne les avait jamais vues auparavant et elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait bien aimé que cet état de fait ne change pas. Alors que Mangemorts et défenseurs faisaient front pour tenter de repousser ces horribles créatures, Hagrid accourut de par leur gauche et commença à supplier de sa grosse voix bourrue qu'ils laissent les arachnides tranquilles.

Le demi-géant se plaça devant elles pour tenter de les protéger de son énorme corpulence mais l'une des acromentules s'empara de lui et l'entraina vers la Forêt. Harry se rua aussitôt à leur poursuite en hurlant pour tenter de libérer son ami du terrible destin qui l'attendait certainement, malgré tout l'amour infondé qu'Hagrid pouvait ressentir pour ces horribles monstres. Sans se concerter un seul instant, Hermione, Ginny et Ron lui emboitèrent le pas, essayant de ne pas se laisser distancer.

Cependant, une fois à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, une sorte de torpeur gagna les membres de Ginny. Soudain, elle se dit que lutter ne servait plus à rien. Fred était mort et Merlin seul savait qui d'autre. Les combats étaient trop nombreux et omniprésents pour que son frère ne soit le seul à avoir succombé.

Elle comprit la raison de son état d'esprit soudainement exacerbé quand elle vit une volute de fumée sortir de la baguette d'Hermione. Des Détraqueurs. Des dizaines de Détraqueurs partout, tout autour d'eux. Ginny tenta de joindre ses efforts à ceux de son amie, en vain. Son cheval ne voulait pas se montrer. Elle sentait le désespoir gagner de plus en plus de terrain quand un lièvre, un renard et un sanglier de lumière firent leur apparition à leurs côtés.

Elle hoqueta de surprise en reconnaissant Luna, Seamus et Ernie.

\- Allons, Harry, tu peux les repousser, tu le sais, déclarait Luna de sa voix douce. Nos Patronus ne seront jamais aussi forts que le tien.

Le renard de Seamus tournoya joyeusement autour de Ginny, lui permettant ainsi de recouvrer ses moyens. La jeune fille se saisit de la main d'Harry pour lui transmettre un peu de courage. Elle le vit, éclairé par les protecteurs de leurs amis, resserrer son emprise sur la baguette-qui-n'était-pas-la-sienne, elle le réalisait seulement, et énoncer à voix haute un _Spero Patronum_ convaincu. Un magnifique cerf prit son élan et chassa les Détraqueurs qui s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés d'eux.

\- Bien, continuait à l'encourager Luna, c'est très bien Harry. J'étais sûre que tu y arriverais.

Une fois les créatures éloignées, Harry remercia chaleureusement Luna, Seamus et Ernie de leur être venus en aide. Luna se contenta de lui faire un petit signe de la main avant de retourner vers le château pour mener d'autres combats.

\- La Cabane Hurlante n'est plus très loin, déclara Harry. Allons-y.

Lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent, Ginny vit avec horreur les branches du Saule Cogneur s'agiter dans tous les sens pour en protéger l'entrée.

\- Comment on fait pour passer ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Tu vas voir ! lui répondit Hermione avant de faire léviter une grosse branche à l'aide d'un sortilège. Celle-ci appuya sur le nœud d'une des racines et l'arbre s'immobilisa immédiatement.

Ginny prit une profonde inspiration et s'apprêta à avancer vers l'ouverture présente à la base de l'arbre en compagnie d'Harry et Ron quand ils furent interrompus par Hermione.

\- Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle. On ne peut pas rentrer là-dedans comme ça… Harry, mets ta cape.

\- Et vous ? demanda-t-il. Nous sommes trop nombreux pour nous tenir tous en-dessous.

\- Je vais nous désillusionner, expliqua Hermione. Vu la luminosité de la Cabane, ça suffira.

Ginny eut l'impression que son amie lui cassait un œuf sur la tête tant la sensation fut dérangeante. Elle regarda ensuite ses propres mains et fut stupéfaite de voir qu'elles se mêlaient parfaitement au décor environnant.

\- Allons-y, les invita Harry.

Les quatre adolescents durent se mettre à moitié à genoux pour pouvoir évoluer dans l'étroit passage qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante.

\- C'était moins étroit la dernière fois, marmonna Ron à voix basse.

\- Chut ! souffla Hermione en réponse.

Ils accédèrent ensuite à une pièce relativement vide dans laquelle se trouvaient principalement des caisses en bois. Ginny entendit vaguement Harry se diriger vers celles-ci et se cacher derrière. Elle pesta intérieurement il était toujours aussi inconscient !

La voix glaciale de Voldemort se fit alors entendre.

\- Ah, te voilà, Severus. J'ai failli t'attendre.

\- Désolé, Maître, répondit leur ancien professeur de potions. Lucius a apparemment rencontré des difficultés à me retrouver sur le champ de bataille.

\- Les Malefoy sont décidément une grande source de déception, répondit Voldemort, sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Le regard de Ginny fut alors capté par un scintillement. Elle se décala légèrement et put voir que l'énorme serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres lévitait dans les airs, enfermé dans une espèce de cage étoilée. L'atteindre allait être particulièrement délicat et périlleux. Elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'Harry ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Maître ? Voulez-vous que j'aille vous chercher Potter ? demanda Rogue.

\- Ce ne sera pas utile, lui répondit la voix glaciale de Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter viendra de lui-même à moi, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Non, ce qui m'inquiète, vois-tu, c'est ce qu'il va se passer une fois que je l'aurai face à moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Vous avez à présent la plus puissante baguette qui existe dans le monde, personne ne pourra vous résister, et certainement pas cet incompétent de Potter.

\- Le problème, Severus, c'est que cette baguette ne fonctionne pas aussi bien qu'elle le devrait.

\- Vous avez pourtant accompli de grandes choses depuis que vous l'avez prise de la tombe de Dumbledore, fit remarquer Rogue.

Ainsi Harry avait eu raison. Voldemort avait bien mis la main sur la baguette de Sureau.

\- Non, tu te trompes, mon cher Severus, je n'ai fait que ma magie habituelle. Bien sûr, celle-ci est prodigieuse, je comprends donc ta méprise, mais je t'assure que cette baguette refuse de se soumettre totalement à mon pouvoir.

Rogue ne répondit rien mais Ginny entendit des bruits de pas, lui indiquant clairement que les sorciers se déplaçaient. Ron et Hermione, toujours à ses côtés, ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre.

\- Comprends-tu, reprit Voldemort, je pense que cette baguette me résiste encore car elle ne reconnait que la puissance, la force. Oh, je suis bien évidemment plus puissant que Dumbledore mais je pense qu'elle ne me reconnait pas comme son véritable maître car je ne suis pas celui qui a tué son précédent propriétaire.

\- Maî…Maître, bafouilla Rogue, visiblement mal-à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolé, Severus, tu as été un fidèle serviteur mais j'ai plus besoin de sa puissance que de tes services.

Ces mots furent suivis par d'horribles sifflements que Ginny identifia comme étant du Fourchelangue, même si elle ne comprit pas un traitre mot des ordres que venait de donner Voldemort. Un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre suivit par le son caractéristique d'un corps qui s'effondre sur le sol. Ginny plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son.

La jeune fille eut de nouveau l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau, perdant ainsi toute notion du temps. La main d'Hermione posée sur son avant-bras la fit réagir. Apparemment, Voldemort avait quitté la Cabane Hurlante et la voie était libre. Elle dépassa les caisses de bois derrière lesquelles Harry s'était caché et vit ce dernier, penché sur son ancien professeur, récolter des filaments argentés dans une petite fiole.

\- Regardez-moi, marmonna Rogue, agonisant, en plongeant son regard sombre dans les yeux verts d'Harry.

L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne pousse son dernier soupir. Severus Rogue venait d'être tué sur ordre de Voldemort. Ginny ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur mais elle était écœurée. Rogue avait dédié sa vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, trahissant l'Ordre et Dumbledore, tout ça pour finir égorgé par un horrible serpent. C'était abject. Harry devait absolument mettre fin à ce règne de terreur dont le dirigeant auto-proclamé ne respectait rien ni personne.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par la voix froide de Voldemort qui résonna à travers l'espace, comme précédemment.

 _\- Combien de personnes sont-elles mortes pour toi ce soir, Harry Potter ? Combien encore comptes-tu laisser se sacrifier pour toi ? Contrairement à ce que voudraient vous faire croire mes opposants, Lord Voldemort ne tient pas à verser le sang sorcier. Je vous offre une heure de répit. Pleurez vos morts, prenez soin de vos blessés. Et toi, Harry Potter, assume enfin tes responsabilités en venant me retrouver dans la Forêt Interdite. Il est temps que tu cesses de te cacher derrière ces personnes innocentes. Tu as une heure, Harry Potter, ou toutes les personnes qui luttent encore mourront parce que tu es trop lâche pour me faire face._

Une fois l'affreux ultimatum délivré, Ginny se tourna immédiatement vers Harry et eut peur de ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux.

* * *

 _Mais elle était du monde où les plus belles choses ont le pire destin_  
 _Et rose elle a vécu ce que vivent les roses l'espace d'un matin_

Consolation à M. du Périer - François de Malherbe

* * *

Et voilà... **Un des chapitres que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire**... Tuer Fred du PDV de sa soeur a vraiment été difficile. **J'adore les jumeaux** , je l'aurais volontiers sauvé mais voilà...

Le titre du prochain chapitre sera donc : **L'espace d'un matin**.

Oui, je me tape parfois des petits délires poétiques mais je trouvais ça tellement... à propos avec les morts de la Bataille finale que voilà...

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu** même si, cette fois, je ne m'éloigne pas vraiment du canon. Fred et Rogue sont morts, il ne pouvait en être autrement. J'ai du mal à concevoir ces faits autrement, c'est tout ce qui donne la puissance à ce final, non ?

 **A tout bientôt pour la suite** (jeudi, sans doute, comme la semaine prochaine, vu que les deux sont intimement liés).

Gros bisous !

Et bon anniversaire en avance à Dame Lylith ;)


	32. l'espace d'un matin

Coucou !

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Voici mon **dernier chapitre du jeudi** , de quoi mettre fin à la **Bataille de Poudlard**. J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est aussi le **dernier chapitre PDV Ginny** , et oui. Plus d'horcruxes à gérer donc voilà... Mais on aura encore de ses nouvelles régulièrement, je vous rassure !

Une fois de plus, **un grand merci pour tous vos retours,** ça me touche énormément ! J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire, surtout qu' **on va passer en post-Poudlard** (j'avoue que j'hésite encore à scinder l'histoire en deux, mdr, mais non).

Trêve de blabla, j'ai une stagiaire (Québécoise !) à gérer. Elle bosse super bien, c'est cool !

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love** : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, c'est triste mais voilà... Pauvre Fred :(

 **Betameche** : Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ! C'était pas super facile à écrire donc que les émotions se ressentent bien fait de moi une auteure heureuse ^^. Pour le deuxième point, je plaide non coupable, mdr (on s'amuse comme on peut dans une telle ambiance, non ? ^^). Pour les moments full Dramione, faudra attendre encore un peu... Mais je n'en dis pas plus !

Je vous laisse à **votre lecture** et vous retrouve plus bas pour encore un poil de blabla

(et merci à mes **relectrices** et à l'oeuvre de J.K. **Rowling** sans qui il n'y aurait rien de tout ça)

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Tous les horcruxes (sauf Nagini) sont détruits, Fred a été tué sous les yeux de ses proches, Rogue l'a été dans l'indifférence presque générale... La fin est proche !_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 32 : l'espace d'un matin**

Un silence pesant avait pris place dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ginny sentait la panique la gagner peu à peu en voyant l'air soucieux qu'affichait Harry. Elle avait juste envie de le secouer mais son frère fut le premier à réagir.

\- N'y pense même pas ! déclara Ron d'un ton sec.

\- Quoi…

\- On te connait ! ajouta Hermione. On sait très bien à quoi tu penses, là, tout de suite. Hors de question que tu te rendes volontairement à ce psychopathe !

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! le contra cette fois Ginny. Cesse de vouloir jouer au héros. Nous sommes tous adultes – ou en tout cas responsables – ici. Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre ce genre de décision !

\- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il ne cherchera pas à punir les membres de l'Ordre et tous ceux qui ont lutté contre son camp ? renchérit Hermione. Voyons, Harry ! Ce type est dingue. Il a morcelé son âme en plusieurs morceaux ! Il ne fera preuve d'aucune clémence !

Harry soupira avant de hocher doucement la tête, apparemment convaincu par les arguments de ses amis. Ginny ressentait encore un peu d'appréhension mais elle fit taire ce sentiment promptement.

\- Nous devrions retourner au château… déclara Ron après quelques minutes de silence. Je… je veux voir si…

Il ne prit pas la peine de terminer sa phrase, tous ayant compris où il voulait en venir. La douleur de la perte de Fred se raviva dans le cœur de Ginny et elle implora n'importe quelle entité qui voulait bien l'entendre que personne d'autre n'ait péri ce soir-là.

.

Harry avait pris la main de Ginny et Ron avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Les quatre Gryffondor traversaient le parc en silence. Ils virent plusieurs silhouettes se détacher de la pénombre à la lueur des flammes qui brûlaient un peu partout, se baissant régulièrement pour se saisir de corps et les transporter dans l'enceinte du château. Ginny reconnut Colin Crivey et se mordit la lèvre pour refouler ses larmes. Colin était dans sa classe, elle le connaissait bien. Il n'aurait pas dû être présent ce soir, son statut de né-Moldu aurait dû le tenir éloigné de l'école… Il était parfois agaçant mais il était fort et courageux. Il n'aurait pas dû mourir ici, pas comme ça.

Ils croisèrent d'autres corps, en reconnurent plusieurs. Certains étaient trop amochés pour être identifiés d'un simple coup d'œil. Sans se concerter, ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ginny repéra rapidement la chevelure caractéristique des membres de sa famille et lâcha la main d'Harry pour courir les rejoindre. Elle atterrit immédiatement dans les bras de sa mère qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ron les rejoignit rapidement, s'engouffrant également dans l'étreinte étouffante de Molly Weasley.

\- Oh mes petits, mes tout-petits ! Je suis tellement soulagée… sanglotait la mère de famille.

Ginny détourna lentement le regard et vit avec horreur les corps de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks allongés aux côtés de celui de Fred. Les autres membres de leur famille étaient tous présents, pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione sanglotait également dans les bras de Neville, non loin d'eux.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir Harry et son cœur eut un loupé lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'était plus là.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée. Où est Harry ?!

\- Il était là y a deux minutes, répondit Ron. Il est entré ici avec nous… Hermione !

La jeune fille se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Neville et se tourna vers eux.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

\- Harry n'est plus là, lui souffla Ron à voix basse. Il faut le retrouver avant…

\- Il ne ferait pas _ça_ , bafouilla Ginny.

\- Venez, il ne peut pas être bien loin… leur répondit Hermione.

Les trois adolescents sortirent de la Grande Salle après avoir prévenu Arthur et Mollly Weasley et se retrouvèrent dans le hall principal. C'était très déroutant de le voir dans cet état après avoir été près d'un an sans mettre les pieds ici. Ginny ne reconnaissait absolument plus son école.

\- Il n'a quand même pas été se rendre ?! grommela Ron.

\- Je… je ne pense pas… répondit Hermione. Je pense qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

\- Seul ? Mais pourquoi faire ?! insista Ron.

\- Peut-être pour regarder les souvenirs de Rogue…

\- Ça pouvait attendre !

\- Sans doute, oui, mais en même temps, tu ne serais pas curieux, toi, de voir quels souvenirs Rogue a bien pu lui laisser ?

\- Si mais…

\- Où a-t-il pu trouver une pensine ? les interrompit Ginny.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Dans le bureau du directeur, peut-être… Mais je persiste à penser qu'il voulait être seul. Il nous aurait prévenus s'il avait eu besoin de notre présence…

\- Certes… Mais on fait quoi, alors, en attendant qu'il revienne ? demanda Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Je ne peux pas retourner là-dedans… déclara Ginny d'une voix brisée. Pas tout de suite… Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux…

A ce moment, ils virent Neville passer non loin d'eux et se rendre à l'extérieur.

\- Neville ! l'appela Ron. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Il faut vérifier que tous les blessés sont bien amenés auprès de Pomfresh… Et les autres… enfin…

\- Je t'accompagne, déclara Ginny d'une voix ferme.

Ron et Hermione leur emboitèrent le pas et les quatre Gryffondor se séparèrent une fois dans le parc. Ginny suivit Neville jusqu'à une élève qui était allongée dans l'herbe, la jambe droite en charpie. Ron et Hermione étaient partis dans une autre direction.

\- Je vais chercher de l'aide, lui dit Neville avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif vers le château.

Ginny se pencha vers l'élève de Poufsouffle, si elle en croyait sa tenue, et l'encouragea à tenir bon. Les secours allaient arriver. Tout se passerait bien. Elle releva la tête pour voir où en était Neville et le vit, au loin, discuter avec quelqu'un qui était dans la pénombre. Elle se dit que l'autre personne allait sans doute revenir avec Neville pour les aider mais quand elle regarda à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, l'endroit était désert.

Ginny se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait peut-être mal vu. Elle se pencha alors à nouveau sur l'élève et lui parla pour l'empêcher de s'endormir. A un moment, elle eut l'impression d'être observée mais constata qu'elle était toujours seule dans cette partie du parc quand elle vérifia autour d'elle.

Neville finit par revenir avec Seamus Finnigan et les deux garçons déplacèrent la jeune élève sur un brancard avant de le faire léviter vers l'intérieur du château.

La jeune fille alla ensuite vers une autre silhouette étendue sur le sol mais il était déjà trop tard pour la personne qu'elle trouva. C'était un jeune adulte, à peu près du même âge que Bill, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle aurait été incapable de dire à quel camp il avait appartenu mais jugea cette information non pertinente quand elle transporta le corps à l'intérieur.

.

Alors que Ginny était dans la Grande Salle auprès de Luna, qui aidait elle aussi les blessés comme elle le pouvait, la voix de Voldemort retentit à nouveau à travers tout le château. Le cœur de Ginny se serra instantanément : ils n'avaient toujours pas revu Harry.

 _\- Harry Potter est mort,_ déclara la voix froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Il a été intercepté par mes Mangemorts alors qu'il tentait de fuir à travers la Forêt Interdite, vous abandonnant. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que les membres de l'Ordre et le Survivant n'est plus. Toute résistance est inutile. Quiconque s'entêtera à s'opposer à moi mourra, ainsi que l'ensemble des membres de sa famille. Sortez et prêtez-moi allégeance et vous serez pardonnés._

Le silence régnait au sein de la Grande Salle. Paniquée, Ginny regardait autour d'elle à la recherche de Ron ou d'Hermione. Ou même d'Harry. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Inimaginable.

Peu à peu, les personnes encore valides sortirent de la pièce pour se rendre dans le parc. Les murmures enflaient autour de Ginny. _Vous croyez que c'est vrai ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Harry n'aurait jamais essayé de fuir ! Tu-Sais-Qui n'est qu'un menteur ! Pourquoi annoncerait-il une telle chose si c'était faux ?_

La jeune fille n'avait qu'une envie : se boucher les oreilles et leur crier à tous de se taire. Pas Harry. Pas Harry. Pas Harry.

Une fois dehors, elle put constater que Voldemort n'avait pas menti. Les Mangemorts étaient encore très nombreux. Elle reconnut la silhouette massive d'Hagrid qui se découpait parmi la ligne ennemie mais eut à peine le temps d'identifier ce qu'il portait qu'un cri perçant fendit le silence ambiant.

Ginny eut l'impression que son cœur venait de se transformer en pierre et de tomber le long d'un abîme sans fond. Elle entendit Ron et Hermione crier non loin d'elle et ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait joint sa voix aux leurs que lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la retenait. Elle reconnut l'étreinte de George et s'effondra dans les bras de son frère.

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! tonna Voldemort.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit juste après et Ginny sentit ses cordes vocales se figer. Un silence glaçant planait dans le parc de Poudlard.

\- Hagrid, pose-le là, à mes pieds, là où est sa place, résonna la voix de Voldemort, magiquement amplifiée. Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Votre soi-disant protecteur est mort. Tué par mes soins alors qu'il essayait lâchement de fuir la bataille.

\- Vous mentez ! s'écria Ron, un peu plus loin.

Ginny sentit que le sort qui entravait ses cordes vocales ne faisait plus effet et commença à gronder et à jurer avec les autres personnes qui étaient à ses côtés. Puis elle vit avec horreur que Neville avançait vers les rangs des Mangemorts, sa baguette tendue devant lui. Une nouvelle détonation se fit entendre, suivie d'un éclair lumineux et Neville se retrouva figé en plein milieu du parc, à mi-distance des deux camps.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Voldemort de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Neville Londubat, Maître, répondit Bellatrix Lestrange, le fils des Aurors...

Rien qu'en entendant sa voix, le corps de Ginny se recouvrit de frissons de dégoût et elle eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau sa main se saisir de ses cheveux pour la clouer au sol. La tête engourdie par les souvenirs des _Doloris_ , Ginny ne fit pas attention au fait que l'échange se poursuivait entre son camarade et Voldemort.

\- Et alors ? répondit Neville.

\- Tu as su faire preuve de bravoure et tu es issu d'une longue lignée, tu feras un excellent Mangemort.

\- Plutôt mourir que de rejoindre vos rangs !

\- Si ce n'est que ça, ça peut s'arranger.

Le ton sur lequel Voldemort avait prononcé ces derniers mots était tout simplement terrifiant. Ginny le vit faire un mouvement de baguette et attendit, le cœur serré, de voir ce qui allait en découler.

\- Il n'y aura plus de répartition à Poudlard, reprit Voldemort. Tous les élèves iront dans la seule Maison digne de ce nom, celle de mon illustre ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard. Nous allons donc demander à ce cher Choixpeau de réviser son jugement à ton sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Choixpeau magique, qui avait voleté de la fenêtre du bureau directorial, atterrit sur la tête de Neville, cachant la moitié de son visage.

\- A présent, constatez de vos yeux ce qui arrive à ceux qui s'opposent à moi ! déclama Voldemort.

Ginny vit avec effroi le Choixpeau prendre feu et Neville avec. A ce moment-là, plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps : les grilles du domaine cédèrent sous les sorts de nombreux sorciers arrivant d'elle ne savait où, le sol trembla sous les pas d'un géant qui s'approchait d'eux en criant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas d'autres géants lui répondirent en courant vers lui dans un bruit assourdissant accompagné du martèlement des sabots des centaures sur le sol.

Ginny vit ensuite Neville retirer le Choixpeau de sa tête et en sortir l'épée de Gryffondor avant de se ruer vers le serpent de Voldemort et de le trancher en deux. La jeune fille était totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Neville venait-il réellement de détruire le dernier horcruxe ?! Mais comment avait-il su ?! Elle n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion de se pencher sur cette question car quelqu'un la tira par la main pour la faire rentrer dans le château.

Les sorts fusaient de partout, où que son regard se pose, des duels avaient lieu. Elle vit Yaxley faire face à Lee et George, Dolohov tomber sous les sorts de Flitwick, Macnair être saisi par les deux énormes mains d'Hagrid. Elle vit aussi Kreattur à la tête d'une troupe d'elfes de maison prendre d'assaut un petit groupe de Mangemorts. Elle vit également du coin de l'œil les parents Malefoy tenter de fuir le combat.

Sans trop savoir comment, Ginny se retrouva à se battre en compagnie de Luna et d'Hermione. Elles lancèrent un sort à un Mangemort dont elle ignorait le nom et se retrouvèrent face à Bellatrix Lestrange. La peur commença à gronder en elle mais elle la repoussa d'un cri en lançant furieusement un Chauve-Furie à celle qui l'avait torturée. Hermione lançait également des sorts d'attaque pendant que Luna les couvrait avec un bouclier mais au moment-même où un sort de Bellatrix allait passer au travers, Ginny fut surprise de voir sa mère la bousculer pour prendre le relais.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu sa mère se battre et elle fut ébahie de voir avec quelle dextérité et quelle puissance elle maniait sa baguette et, avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment eu le temps de réaliser à quel point Molly Weasley pouvait être redoutable, elle vit Bellatrix Lestrange s'effondrer sur le sol, morte.

Un cri perçant retentit à travers la Grande Salle quand Voldemort retourna sa baguette contre celle qui venait d'abattre sa plus fidèle partisane. Les choses se passaient beaucoup trop rapidement pour que Ginny puisse esquisser le moindre geste mais l'instant précis où le sort de mort aurait dû atteindre sa mère, un _Protégo_ résonna dans la pièce, sauvant la matriarche Weasley d'une mort certaine.

Le cœur de Ginny eut un loupé lorsqu'elle vit Harry apparaître en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, faisant face à Voldemort, cette baguette toujours inconnue tendue droit devant lui.

Il était vivant ! Comment était-ce possible ?! L'ensemble des combattants semblait partager son étonnement car elle entendit des exclamations de surprise bourdonner tout autour d'elle.

\- Que personne n'essaye de m'aider ! déclara Harry d'une voix posée. Il faut que ce soit moi.

\- Voilà donc qui change de tes méthodes habituelles, lui répondit Voldemort. Serais-tu las de laisser mourir les autres à ta place ?

\- Plus personne ne mourra ce soir à part vous. Il n'y a plus d'horcruxe, le dernier a été détruit en même temps que votre serpent. _Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_. Qu'il en soit ainsi !

\- Et tu penses que tu seras celui qui survivra ? Ce nom de _Survivant_ t'est monté à la tête, railla Voldemort, mais tu as oublié que tu ne le dois qu'au hasard !

Harry et Voldemort se faisaient face, tournant légèrement autour de la pièce en maintenant de la distance entre eux. Plus personne ne parlait, plus personne ne bougeait. Ils étaient tous comme hypnotisés par cette ultime confrontation.

\- Ce n'était pas un hasard quand ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver. Et ça ne l'était pas non plus quand je me suis rendu volontairement ce soir. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé et c'est ce qui les a sauvés également. N'avez-vous pas vu qu'aucun de vos sorts ne les a atteints, ce soir ? Ils ont reçu la même protection que celle que ma mère m'a laissée en me protégeant. Et ceci parce que je suis venu à vous sans me défendre. Mon sacrifice est leur protection.

\- Très bien, il ne me reste donc qu'à te tuer afin de briser cette protection !

\- Vous ne comprenez donc pas, Tom ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Tu oses ! siffla Voldemort.

\- Oui, j'ose ! Vous ne comprenez pas que vous ne tuerez plus personne ? C'est fini à présent.

\- Je possède la Baguette de Sureau, il est impossible que tu me battes !

\- Une fois de plus, vous n'avez pas compris. Vous ne voyez que la mort et la destruction. Si vous aviez ouvert votre cœur, vous auriez su que vous vous fourvoyiez totalement et n'auriez jamais tué Severus Rogue.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces inepties ?!

\- Voyez-vous, le professeur Rogue n'a plus fait partie vos fidèles à partir du moment où vous avez commencé à traquer ma mère. Il l'aimait d'une façon qui vous sera à jamais inconcevable.

Ginny eut une exclama de surprise face à cette déclaration. D'où tenait-il ses informations ?

\- Le professeur Rogue, reprit Harry, a été du côté de Dumbledore depuis que vous avez décidé que j'étais l'enfant de la prophétie. Il a œuvré dans l'ombre à votre chute. C'est lui qui m'a fourni l'arme qui m'a permis de briser le médaillon. C'est aussi vers lui que Dumbledore s'est tourné afin de protéger la Baguette de Sureau. Dumbledore était mourant, il a orchestré sa propre mort avec celui que vous pensiez vous être fidèle.

\- Je l'ai prise dans la tombe de Dumbledore ! répondit Voldemort. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une protection.

\- Vous savez que Dumbledore n'était plus le maître de la baguette à sa mort. C'est pour ça que vous avez tué Severus Rogue, ce soir. Pour en prendre réellement possession. Mais ça n'a pas marché.

\- Je l'ai pourtant vu s'effondrer devant moi !

\- Oui, sauf que le vrai maître de la baguette de Sureau n'était pas Severus Rogue. Un imprévu a tout chamboulé. Vous n'êtes pas le maître de cette Baguette

\- Peu importe. Tu n'utilises plus la tienne, le résultat sera donc le même ! Tu vas mourir, Harry Potter, et cette fois, tu ne te relèveras pas.

\- Cette Baguette vous résiste encore, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez tué Rogue et pourtant, elle ne vous obéit pas, je me trompe ?

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- Je vais vous dire pourquoi. Rogue n'a jamais été le véritable maître de cette baguette. L'imprévu, dont j'ai parlé, c'est Drago Malefoy !

Une exclamation de surprise retentit non loin d'elle et Ginny vit que Malefoy observait également le face-à-face.

\- Drago Malefoy a désarmé Dumbledore avant que Rogue ne le tue. La baguette l'a reconnu comme son nouveau maître.

\- Bien, il me reste donc à le tuer, détail ! répliqua Voldemort.

\- Sauf qu'il est trop tard, Tom. Lorsque nous avons été emmenés au Manoir, j'ai désarmé Drago Malefoy. La baguette que je tiens actuellement n'est pas la mienne mais la sienne. Enfin, la mienne à présent, vu que j'en ai pris possession par la force. Comment pensez-vous que votre baguette réagira face à celle qui l'a réellement maîtrisée ?

Ginny avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'Harry venait de révéler. Où avait-il appris tout ça ? Était-il réellement le maître de la Baguette de Sureau ? Alors qu'ils tournoyaient encore lentement l'un en face de l'autre, la jeune fille vit Voldemort passer en position d'attaque. Elle retint automatiquement sa respiration, appréhendant la suite.

\- Et bien, Harry Potter, répondit Voldemort, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. _Avada Kedavra !_

 _\- Expelliarmus !_ lança Harry au même moment.

Une détonation retentit à travers toute la Grande Salle et une lumière dorée explosa à l'endroit même où les deux sorts se rencontrèrent. La lumière verte du sort lancé par Voldemort se retourna contre lui-même et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'effondra sur le sol, mort. Sa baguette tournoya dans les airs et Harry la récupéra d'un geste sûr.

Le tumulte éclata alors tout autour de Ginny qui réalisait difficilement que tout était terminé. Elle fut bousculée par une personne qui se ruait vers Harry pour le féliciter et ce coup la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se fraya à son tour un chemin jusqu'à Harry où se trouvaient déjà Ron et Hermione. Lorsqu'il la vit, Harry la serra fort dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. De nombreuses mains les touchaient, comme pour vérifier que la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister était bien réelle.

Ginny, elle, avait l'impression de ne plus toucher terre, s'envolant grâce à la nuée de papillons qui battaient frénétiquement des ailes dans son cœur.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà. **Voldemort est mort** , c'est fini.

 **Désolée** d'avoir dû tuer Tonks et Lupin aussi... Lupin est l'un de mes personnages préférés, c'est trop triste, mais c'est ainsi, la boucle est bouclée, les Maraudeurs ne sont plus...

Ça n'a pas été facile de rapporter toutes les **explications finales** sans faire de copier/coller du texte, j'espère donc que ça vous a plu.

Harry utilisait donc la **baguette de Drago** depuis le début de la bataille, ne sachant pas trop quand il serait amené à faire face à Voldy. C'est le détail qu'il comprend en parlant à Ollivander, juste amorcé par un "Ginny eut l'impression qu'il lui cachait un truc" ou un genre comme ça ^^

Mais voilà qui met fin au **"premier arc"** de cette fic. Nous allons à présent pouvoir nous concentrer sur ce qui nous intéresse le plus : le **Dramione**. Veuillez noter qu'il reste **20 chapitres** (sans l'épilogue) et que donc, **ce n'est pas encore gagné** , tout ça... Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne serai pas vache au point de les mettre ensemble dans le dernier chapitre, rassurez-vous, vous aurez le loisir/plaisir de les lire "en couple" (mais je ne dirai pas à partir de quand, ah ah).

Le **prochain chapitre** devait être l'épilogue de la première partie mais comme je ne scinde plus la fic en deux, c'est juste un chapitre. Il est du **PDV Hermione** et s'intitule : **Juste une mise au point**. Et vous serez ravi-e-s (je suppose) d'apprendre qu'on retrouvera (enfin !) **Drago** juste après :)

Veuillez noter également que le **titre de la deuxième partie** , si j'avais scindé cette histoire, était : **Rattrapages**. Ce qui annonce globalement le programme, ah ah.

Encore **mille mercis** de me lire chaque semaine, de me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, de m'encourager. **Vous êtes vraiment formidables !**

A lundi pour la suite.

 **Gros bisous !**


	33. Juste une mise au point

**Bonjour du jour !**

Blabla express, stagiaire, toussa mais je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos retours sur cette histoire jusqu'à présent ! **CP a dépassé les 500 reviews** , c'est tout bonnement fantastique !

Pour la peine, j'ai mis **l'illustration de ma prochaine fic sur FB**. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien repris l'écriture, déjà **5 chapitres (+ le prologue)** d'écrits. J'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir cette nouvelle histoire !

Mais je sais aussi que vous attendez la suite avec impatience. **Détruire Voldy** , c'est bien beau, mais vous espérez du **Dramione** , maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Bah désolée, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu, ah ah. Mais je pense que ce chapitre ne sera pas pour vous déplaire non plus ;)

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love** : Merci !

 **Betameche** : Ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Par contre, le fait de tout savoir dans le combat contre Voldy, c'est canon... J'ai juste reformulé pour pas faire un simple copier/coller mais ce n'est pas mon idée, à la base ;) Pour le Dramione, t'inquiète, t'en auras bientôt tout ton saoul, surtout que les chapitres Ginny sont finis, on va se concentrer sur ces deux-là. Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile** : Ah, je vois que tu as rattrapé ton retard, hé hé. Et oui, la bataille est bien finie à présent. Pour tes théories quant à la suite, je dois avouer que tout ça sera abordé à un moment ou à un autre... Mais pas tout dans ce chapitre, ah ah. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tes encouragements.

Allez, je vous laisse avec la suite.

Et **merci** encore à **Mery-Alice, Karine et J.K. Rowling** pour toujours la même chose mais important de le rappeler :p

(oh et le titre de ce chapitre est bien une référence de vieille, mdr)

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Horcruxes détruits, Voldemort-mort (ah ah), place à la suite !_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s)**

 **Chapitre 33 : Juste une mise au point**

Hermione était assise sur un banc dans le jardin du Terrier, une tasse de thé entre les mains. La nuit était claire, la lune étant pleine et le ciel dénué de nuages. La jeune fille entendit une chouette hululer au loin et ferma les yeux pour savourer la quiétude du moment.

Ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éreintants. Poudlard avait fermé ses portes pour pouvoir se reconstruire en vue de la future rentrée. Les examens avaient été repoussés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Minerva McGonagall était pressentie pour être désignée Directrice.

Il avait également fallu enterrer de trop nombreuses personnes à travers le pays, rendre de trop nombreux hommages et répondre à de trop nombreuses questions. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été désigné Ministre temporaire en attendant de futures élections et menait d'une main de maître la réorganisation du Ministère. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et bien sûr Harry avaient été interrogés par des dizaines de personnes différentes, toutes voulant savoir exactement qui était impliqué dans quoi et de quelle façon dans la chute du Seigneur de Ténèbres s'était déroulée.

Bien qu'elle n'ait fait que l'apercevoir dans la Grande Salle depuis leur dernier échange, Hermione n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à témoigner en faveur de Drago. Après tout, il avait menti à sa tante pour couvrir Harry au Manoir Malefoy (version qui avait été confirmée par Harry, Ginny et même Ron) mais il l'avait aussi protégée durant leur septième année, l'avait prévenue pour la fête d'Hagrid et l'avait aussi aidée à identifier le réceptacle du dernier horcruxe, même s'il n'en avait pas été conscient. Sans parler, bien évidemment, du fait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie dans la Salle sur Demande lorsque celle-ci était dévorée par le Feudeymon de Crabbe. Drago ne méritait donc pas d'être jugé comme Mangemort, bien qu'il portât la Marque.

Hermione soupira en resserrant son gilet sur ses épaules. Oui, ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvants. Les obsèques de Fred avaient eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée et, à présent, la plupart des Weasley veillaient à l'intérieur de la maison. Hermione s'était éclipsée, son besoin d'être un peu seule se faisant intimement ressentir.

\- Je peux te tenir compagnie ? lui demanda Harry, qui s'était approché d'elle en silence.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant de la place à ses côtés. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça finira par aller… et toi ?

\- Pareil…

Un silence serein s'installa entre eux.

\- Je me sens tellement idiote… soupira Hermione. Je suis là, à me morfondre, alors que tant de personnes ont perdu tellement plus que moi…

\- La peine et la douleur ne se quantifient pas, Hermione…

\- Je sais… Mais durant ces derniers mois, j'étais là, en sécurité au château pendant que vous, vous preniez de véritables risques et à présent, j'ai juste l'impression d'être totalement perdue…

\- Tu étais seule à Poudlard entourée de Mangemorts sans personne sur qui te reposer. Je n'appelle pas ça être en sécurité. Tu as effacé la mémoire de tes parents, tu as été enlevée et séquestrée. Tu t'es battue, tu as vu des gens mourir. Ce n'est pas rien, Hermione.

\- Peut-être… mais toi…

\- Moi j'étais avec mon meilleur ami et la fille que j'aime. Ça change beaucoup de choses. Ne dévalorise pas ainsi ce que tu as vécu.

Hermione soupira et posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui passa son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, à présent ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Kingsley nous a proposé, à Ron et moi, de commencer une formation d'Auror sans passer par la case ASPIC. Ginny va certainement retourner à Poudlard finir ses études et toi…

\- Je pense bientôt partir pour l'Australie, répondit Hermione. Je dois retrouver mes parents. J'en ai besoin.

\- Je comprends. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Hermione réfléchit sérieusement à sa proposition. En avait-elle envie ? Certainement. Mais la jeune fille était également consciente que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire seule. Elle avait besoin de retrouver celle qu'elle était vraiment.

\- Je… non… lui répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. J'ai besoin d'être seule, pour ça.

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu sais, Hermione, reprit Harry après quelques secondes de silence. Je voulais te parler seul à seule pour autre chose…

\- Drago… ? demanda-t-elle, en hésitant.

\- Ouais… ça aussi. Il se passe quoi au juste entre Malefoy et toi ? Je n'ai pas rêvé dans la Salle sur Demande, ni après… ?

\- Non… Tu sais, ça a été difficile, tous ces mois, sans vous. Je l'avais sans arrêt sur le dos… Tous les enseignants, à part McGonagall, nous ont mis côte à côte et en plus de ça, nous avions trois séances de cours particuliers par semaine… Forcément, au bout d'un moment, on a appris à communiquer.

Harry ne disait rien, se contentant de l'écouter avec attention.

\- Enfin, le ton montait encore régulièrement entre nous… Il restait un sale petit con arrogant… Mais un jour, alors qu'il insultait encore mes origines… Enfin celles que le professeur Rogue m'a révélées en début d'année, j'ai craqué et je lui ai parlé de Merope Gaunt et de Tom Jedusor. Figure-toi qu'il ignorait tout de cette histoire ! Ça l'a totalement chamboulé. Et il avait appris, peu de temps avant, que Zabini n'était pas suprématiste… Tout son monde s'est écroulé. A partir de là, plus rien n'a été pareil.

\- Zabini n'était pas pro-Voldemort ?

\- Oh non, il était déjà venu me voir durant les vacances de Noël pour que je tente d'ouvrir les yeux de Drago… Drago est revenu des vacances de Pâques blessé, assez sérieusement d'ailleurs. Son _père_ , prononça Hermione avec dégoût, a apparemment l'habitude de le maltraiter… Il a été conditionné par Lucius dès son plus jeune âge… Enfin, Lucius Malefoy n'avait visiblement pas apprécié qu'il ne te reconnaisse pas…

\- Il a aussi effacé ma cicatrice, souligna Harry.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui… Je n'ai pas de preuves, évidemment, mais Ginny et moi l'avons vu ranger sa baguette au moment-même où il affirmait à son père que je n'avais rien. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'admettra un jour…

\- Il ne me l'avait pas dit, en effet… Bref, je l'ai soigné, à son retour. Enfin, j'ai essayé… et… il m'a embrassée…

Les joues d'Hermione avaient viré au rouge vif et elle remercia la nuit de masquer ses émotions.

\- Tu l'as embrassé, toi ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Oui… avoua Hermione. Deux fois.

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

\- J'ai du mal à le croire !

\- Et moi donc ! se moqua gentiment Hermione. Comme quoi, un ancêtre de Sang-pur change visiblement les choses…

\- A ce sujet, j'ai un truc à t'avouer, Hermione. Mais juste avant, je te demanderai juste de faire attention à Ron. Ce qu'il se passe entre Malefoy et toi ne me regarde pas… Mais ne blesse pas Ron, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Ça n'a jamais été dans mes intentions. Que voulais-tu m'avouer ?

\- Quand je vous ai laissés, dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là, je suis allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Enfin, de Rogue. J'ai mis les souvenirs dans la pensine… Ça a été un des pires moments de ma vie, tu sais ? Réaliser que je m'étais trompé sur le compte de Rogue pendant toutes ces années… Apprendre que l'homme qui, je pensais, me détestait le plus me protégeait en fait par amour pour ma mère… Voir à quel point ses sentiments pour elle étaient profonds et sans limites… C'est vraiment perturbant… j'y pense sans arrêt. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu me dire sur elle s'il avait été moins...

Harry poussa un soupir las et Hermione lui serra doucement la main en signe de soutien.

\- Puis j'ai vu le moment où Dumbledore lui a demandé de le tuer à la place de Malefoy, reprit Harry. Et le moment où il a compris que j'étais condamné…

Harry leur avait déjà raconté ça, à Ginny, Ron et elle, ainsi que l'expérience déstabilisante qu'il avait vécue après avoir été frappé une deuxième fois par _l'Avada Kedavra_ … Hermione peinait toujours à croire que les Reliques de la mort existaient vraiment. Harry avait d'ailleurs remis la baguette de Dumbledore dans sa tombe mais avait tenu à garder celle de Drago, estimant sans doute trop dangereux de lui restituer celle qui avait vaincu le Bâton de la mort. Et Voldemort.

La jeune fille se concentra à nouveau sur les paroles de son meilleur ami, chassant les pensées parasites de son esprit.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler devant les autres, car je ne sais pas si tu voudras révéler ça ou pas mais… j'ai vu autre chose dans les souvenirs de Rogue. A ton sujet.

\- Je suis bien une née-Moldue, n'est-ce-pas ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Oui… Dumbledore se savait condamné et savait également que Rogue prendrait la direction de Poudlard si le Ministère devait tomber entre les mains de Voldemort. Ils ont donc, à eux deux, falsifié tes papiers et ton arbre généalogique pour te rattacher à une branche d'une ancienne famille de Sang-pur à présent éteinte. Ils ont choisi Hector Shafiq car c'était un excentrique qui a quitté le monde Sorcier pour vivre chez les Moldus. Il a été renié par le reste de sa famille… C'était un peu bancal mais suffisant pour te couvrir en cas de besoin…

\- J'ai toujours su, au fond de moi, que cette histoire était totalement absurde, lui confia Hermione en souriant. Par contre, ça risque d'être difficile à prouver… Ma mère n'a effectivement jamais connu son père biologique. Ma grand-mère s'est remariée quand ma mère avait deux ans et refusait de parler de son premier mari. Tu pensais vraiment que je voudrais cacher ça à Ron et à Ginny ?!

\- Hey ! Ne m'en veux pas, se défendit Harry en levant les mains devant lui dans un geste se voulant protecteur. Je te signale que je t'ai vue appeler Malefoy par son prénom et l'ai entendu lui, te dire de faire attention à toi ! Y a de quoi déstabiliser n'importe qui !

Hermione rit devant l'air faussement outré qu'arborait Harry et se cala plus confortablement dans ses bras.

\- Rogue et ta mère, hein ? lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Imagine, en vrai, si c'était lui ton père ?!

\- Non mais ça va pas, non ?! s'offusqua Harry sous les rires d'Hermione.

\- Désolée, c'était trop tentant, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Cette sale fouine déteint déjà sur toi… C'est ce qui arrive quand on vit entouré de Serpentard pendant des mois !

\- Hey !

Ils rirent à nouveau tous les deux, heureux de se retrouver.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, avec lui, d'ailleurs ? lui demanda Harry, une fois qu'il eut recouvré son calme.

\- Je ne sais pas… C'était particulier, entre nous, mais maintenant que la guerre est finie, je ne sais pas si ça a encore lieu d'être… Et de toute façon, je veux aller en Australie en priorité. Mes parents me manquent.

\- Je pourrais demander à quelques personnes au Ministère de t'aider à les retrouver, si tu veux. Plein de gens veulent me rendre plein de services, depuis quelques jours.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai que ce sera sans doute plus rapide que si je procédais toute seule.

Harry et Hermione restèrent encore un moment seuls, tous les deux, à profiter du silence de la nuit, avant de rentrer rejoindre les Weasley qui veillaient encore.

.

.

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Percy Weasley, qui avait été fraichement promu Directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale, avait réussi à localiser les parents d'Hermione en Australie. Hermione était ravie que l'aide vienne de lui et non d'un quelconque profiteur, ainsi Harry ne devrait rien à personne.

La jeune fille attendait dans le salon des Weasley que Percy rentre du travail avec le Portoloin qu'il lui avait promis. Elle aurait pu se rendre sur place mais elle était malgré tout contente de la discrétion que ce passe-droit lui permettait, même si elle devrait faire l'une ou l'autre escale quand même. Elle pourrait ainsi quitter le Royaume-Uni sans alerter la presse. Elle était moins sollicitée par la presse que ses amis mais son implication dans la chute de Voldemort attirait quand même les regards et les chuchotements.

Hermione avait dit au revoir à Ron le matin-même. Celui-ci aidait Verity à tenir la boutique de farces et attrapes pendant que George essayait de ne pas sombrer. Il avait besoin de temps pour faire son deuil et cela commençait par se tenir éloigné de toute ce qui lui rappelait trop son double. La séparation avec Ron avait été assez étrange. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, ayant tous deux d'autres choses plus urgentes et importantes à gérer pour l'instant. Et puis, Hermione allait revenir, ils auraient le temps de voir ce que ça changeait pour eux plus tard ; ils avaient tout leur temps, à présent.

Harry, Ginny et Mme Weasley attendaient donc avec Hermione le retour de Percy. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard et lui expliqua que le Portoloin serait actif dix minutes plus tard et l'emmènerait tout d'abord en Turquie où un autre l'attendrait. Hermione commença par remercier chaleureusement Mme Weasley pour son accueil puis serra longuement Ginny dans ses bras, lui faisant promettre de continuer à prendre soin d'Harry et de Ron.

Elle enlaça ensuite son meilleur ami, déchirée entre la peine que cette nouvelle séparation provoquait en elle et son besoin de retrouver ses parents.

Hermione sécha ses larmes avec la manche de son gilet et toucha la tasse ébréchée que Percy avait rapportée au moment-même où celle-ci s'ornait d'une lueur bleutée.

La jeune fille sentit la sensation de crochet caractéristique de ce moyen de transport la saisir au niveau du nombril et atterrit dans une salle du Ministère turque où elle prit un autre Portoloin vers la Thaïlande avant d'arriver enfin en Australie. Elle aurait pu faire le trajet d'une traite mais son corps aurait eu des difficultés à se remettre d'un déplacement si long et elle voulait être en forme pour ce qui l'attendait.

Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et y lut, pour la cinquantième fois au moins, l'adresse où vivaient ses parents. Elle ajusta son sac sur son dos et se mit en route.

Elle rejoignit rapidement le Darwin moldu et, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, arriva devant une maison plutôt modeste mais accueillante. Elle inspira profondément et poussa le petit portail de la haie qui délimitait la cour. Son cœur battait à toute allure, comme s'il essayait de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter qu'Harry l'accompagne…

Hermione essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et sonna à la porte. Son cœur s'arrêta lorsque sa mère lui ouvrit.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Hermione ne put prononcer un seul mot, tant elle était heureuse de la voir en pleine forme. Elle vit ensuite son père rejoindre sa mère, curieux de voir qui leur rendait visite.

Les larmes de la jeune fille coulèrent alors librement sur ses joues quand elle sortit sa baguette et prononça l'incantation qui rendrait leurs souvenirs à ses parents.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà ! C'était en fait supposé être l' **épilogue de CP** , hé hé. Et donc ça continue !

 **Pas de Drago** dans ce chapitre même si **elle en a parlé à Harry**. Pas de faux-semblants entre eux, non mais. Bon reste Ginny mais chaque chose en son temps, elle vient d'enterrer son frère, quand même.

Alors, **les origines d'Hermione,** vous aviez oublié ? Ça m'a amusée au tout début de CP que vous pensiez sincèrement, pour certains, qu'elle ait réellement pu avoir un ancêtre Sang-Pur. Je trouve que ça dénature totalement le personnage et le Dramione. Le but du jeu est quand même de le faire dépasser ses préjugés... Bon après, en vrai, j'ai déjà lu et apprécié des histoires où Hermione se révèle SP mais là, avec mon objectif de **rester le plus canon possible** , j'étais obligée de la laisser née-Moldue ^^

Harry est plutôt **compréhensif** mais bon, j'ai dû mal à le voir ultra-rancunier après avoir vu tant de gens mourir. Je le vois beaucoup plus zen, à relativiser. Après tout, il n'est question que d'amour et il a confiance en Hermione, non ?

Le **prochain chapitre** sera du point de vue de **Drago** et s'intitule : **Se sortir les doigts du...** Je sais, c'est vachement glamour mais je trouve que ça colle parfaitement au contenu, mdr.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre " **post-Poudlard** " vous a plu et à **lundi prochain** pour la suite.

 **Des bisous !**


	34. Se sortir les doigts du

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuur !**

Comment allez-vous en ce froid lundi matin ? Moi ça va plutôt pas mal. La **motivation** est bel et bien revenue et ma **nouvelle fic avance bien**. Mes relecteurices sont enthousiastes donc c'est cool !

En parlant de relecture, je suis en plein dans celle de la **future Drarry** de **Cailean Charmeleon** et c'est vraiment très bien (comme si on pouvait en douter ^^). J'en profite donc pour vous rappeler que j'ai écrit **Dementor Genesis** pour ellui et cette fic, donc si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu (c'est un OS), je vous invite à le faire :) (C'est sans Dramione mais bon, moi je l'aime bien quand même cette histoire ^^).

Que dire d'autre ? Je pourrais encore **vous remercie** r, bien sûr, comme chaque semaine, vu que vous êtes toujours au top du top du lectorat, mais ce serait un peu répétitif, non ? J'ai de la chance, n'empêche, d'avoir les meilleurs, n'est-ce pas ?! Mais je vais p'tet bien **limiter mon blabla** et me contenter de répondre au reviews anonymes :)

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Cecile :** Evidemment qu'Hermione ne pouvait être qu'une née-Moldue, mais fallait bien que j'explique sa présence à Poudlard sous les Carrow... Pis me fallait de quoi faire évoluer un peu l'autre Zigoto ^^(mais elle n'étais pas SP, juste son grand-père qui l'était ;) ). Ravie que la discussion avec Harry t'ai plu ! La petite pique sur Rogue et sa mère m'a beaucoup amusée, je voulais dédramatiser un peu leur conversation et montrer leur complicité donc voilà. Et oui, Percy est dans la place :p On reverra bientôt ses parents, d'ailleurs ;) Bref, merci beaucoup pour tes super compliments qui me vont droit au coeur :)

 **Betameche :** Pour ses parents, pas de souci, je n'en ai pas fini avec eux. Tu auras donc ta réponse :) Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant. Merci pour ta review ! Bises à toi :)

 **Marylou :** Welcome back ! Quel enthousiasme, je suis ravie de lire que tu apprécies autant cette histoire ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Merci beaucoup !

Je vais donc vous laisser avec **Drago**. On n'a pas été dans sa petite tête blonde depuis le **chapitre 28** , ça commence à dater !

Merci encore à mes **relectrices** pour leur top travail (allez lire **Mery-Alice Gilbert** , si ce n'est pas déjà le cas !) et à **J.K. Rowling** pour toute son oeuvre qui me permet d'ouvrir les portes de mon imagination.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : La guerre est finie, les morts sont enterrés. Hermione a parlé de sa situation avec Drago à Harry à cœur ouvert et est partie retrouver ses parents en Australie pour se ressourcer. Quant à Drago, nous ne l'avons plus revu depuis que Ginny l'a vu dans la Grande Salle lors du duel Harry/Voldy..._  
 _Comme annoncé, nous sommes en plein rattrapages !_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) - Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 34 : Se sortir les doigts du…**

Drago était allongé sur le lit de sa chambre, dans le Manoir Malefoy, et fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

Cela faisait à présent deux mois que la guerre était finie. Deux mois que Potter avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps avec un simple _Expelliarmus_. Et sa baguette à lui. Deux mois que l'école était fermée pour rénovation. Deux mois qu'il était convoqué régulièrement au Ministère pour répondre à tout un tas de questions. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son père, enfermé à Azkaban dans l'attente de son procès. Deux mois que sa mère retournait tout dans leur manoir pour en chasser la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Deux mois qu'il ne _l'_ avait pas vue, _elle_.

Il avait beau tout faire pour tenter de se la sortir de la tête, Drago n'arrêtait pas de penser à Hermione. A Granger. A cette stupide Gryffondor qui lui avait totalement retourné le cerveau. Cette fille qui avait apparemment pris sa défense auprès des Aurors et qui lui avait permis d'échapper à un procès. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la magie temporaire, les avait reçus dans son bureau, sa mère et lui, pour parler de leur situation.

Drago avait alors appris que sa mère avait littéralement sauvé la vie de Potter dans la Forêt Interdite, cachant au Maître qu'il était toujours en vie. Il avait également appris que Potter et les Weasley avaient certifié qu'il avait tenté de leur venir en aide en mentant sur leur identité lorsque les Rafleurs les avaient emmenés au Manoir Malefoy. Shacklebolt avait ajouté qu'Hermione leur avait raconté de quelle façon il lui avait sauvé la vie dans la Salle sur Demande et qu'il l'avait aidée tout au long des derniers mois passés à Poudlard.

Drago s'était attendu à être emprisonné ou au moins être mis à l'épreuve ; après tout, il était Marqué. Mais bien qu'il ait prétendu face à Granger qu'il l'avait aidée afin d'avoir un pied dans les deux camps, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il n'y aurait finalement pas de conséquences à ses actes. Enfin, avoir quatre héros de guerre de son côté, y compris le _Grand Harry Potter_ devait certainement aider…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que la porte de sa chambre venait de s'ouvrir sur Blaise.

\- Désolé, j'ai frappé mais tu n'as pas répondu… dit-il en guise de salut.

\- Pas grave, entre, lui répondit Drago en se redressant.

\- Ça va ? J'ai juste croisé votre elfe, il m'a dit que tu étais ici… Ta mère est apparemment sortie.

\- Ouais. Elle est invitée à tout plein d'endroits différents depuis que la presse a _découvert_ qu'elle avait protégé Potter.

\- Découvert, hein ? railla Blaise.

\- Les Malefoy ont toujours su s'en sortir, répliqua Drago avec un haussement d'épaules. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que mon père écope du minimum. Il sait trop de choses sur trop de personnes…

\- Et toi, alors, ça y est, c'est officiel ? Tu es blanchi ?

\- Ouep. J'ai reçu le courrier ce matin, répondit-il en montrant un morceau de parchemin posé sur son bureau. Je ne serai pas poursuivi pour _Services rendus à la Cause_. Franchement ! J'aimerais trop voir la tête de mon père quand il l'apprendra !

\- Tout ça grâce à Granger.

Drago ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que ce serait inutile.

\- Tu l'as revue ? lui demanda Blaise.

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais revue ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu as évité la prison grâce à elle ? Ah, et aussi parce que la dernière fois que je vous ai vus ensemble, vous étiez en train de vous embrasser. Sans oublier le fait que tu as fait demi-tour pendant qu'on nous évacuait du château pour aller la retrouver.

Drago eut un sourire amusé en repensant au savon que Blaise lui avait passé quand il l'avait revu après la chute de Voldemort. " _Tu as été totalement inconscient ! Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir, je serais resté avec toi ! Tu choisis bien ton moment pour commencer à faire preuve de courage !"_

\- Je ne sais même pas où elle habite, finit par répondre Drago.

\- Potter traine souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Weasley s'occupe de la boutique de ses frères pour l'instant…

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- Je sais toujours tout ce qui est important à savoir.

\- Tu ne connaitrais pas l'adresse de Granger, par hasard ?

\- Non, pour ça, il va falloir que tu te sortes un peu les doigts du cul, répondit Blaise en souriant.

.

.

Drago était assis à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme, sa jambe tressautant de nervosité. C'était le troisième après-midi qu'il passait ici et, s'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir Potter passer devant lui plusieurs fois, il n'avait pas encore osé l'aborder. Ok, il avait témoigné en sa faveur et en celle de sa mère mais Merlin seul savait comment il allait prendre sa requête. Ne pas l'envoyer à Azkaban ne signifiait pas qu'il avait envie de l'envoyer auprès d'Hermione pour autant…

Peu de temps après, Potter passa devant lui. Il était sans sa copine rouquine, pour une fois, et Drago se dit que le moment était sans doute venu de lui parler.

\- Potter ! l'appela-t-il.

Il le vit s'arrêter et soupirer profondément avant de se retourner pour voir qui l'avait interpelé. Le sorcier ne parvint pas à masquer sa surprise quand il reconnut Drago.

\- Malefoy ?! le salua-t-il, étonné.

\- Salut Potter… Je peux te parler ?

\- Euh… Si tu veux, oui, répondit-il mi-surpris, mi-intrigué. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Assieds-toi, ça sera moins bizarre…

\- Tu trouves vraiment que m'asseoir en public avec toi ne serait pas bizarre ?!

\- T'as compris ce que je voulais dire, fais pas l'abruti !

\- C'est sûr que demandé ainsi, ça donne tout de suite plus envie, se moqua Potter en s'asseyant malgré tout à la table de Drago.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Et si tu en venais au fait ?

\- Je voudrais… j'ai besoin de parler à Granger. A Hermione.

\- Vraiment ?! lui demanda son vis-à-vis. Et tu lui veux quoi, à Hermione ?

\- Écoute, Potter, je sais que tu nous as entendus après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Salle sur Demande. Je ne sais pas au juste ce qu'Hermione t'a raconté mais je sais que tu as témoigné pour moi, c'est donc que tu ne penses pas que je suis un abruti fini…

\- Oh ne te méprends pas, Malefoy, je pense toujours que tu es un abruti fini ! Mais ma meilleure amie m'a certifié que tu avais changé, évolué. Et je me fie au jugement d'Hermione les yeux fermés. Mais elle m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous et…

\- Elle t'a dit qu'on s'était… le coupa Drago, surpris.

\- Embrassés ? Oui. Et même si cette idée me fait froid dans le dos, elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Et donc, tu lui veux quoi ?

\- Lui parler, la remercier… Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis qu'elle a stupéfixé Jugson pour moi, dans le hall principal et je pense qu'on a encore des choses à se dire.

\- Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas vraiment de Sang-mêlé ? lui demanda-t-il, à brûle-pourpoint. Ce sont Rogue et Dumbledore qui ont falsifié ses origines pour la protéger, au cas où ce qui est réellement arrivé arriverait.

Drago fut surpris de constater que cette information ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Fille d'une Cracmole et d'un Moldu ou de deux Moldus, au final, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? répliqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Potter l'observa un moment en silence, comme s'il tentait de sonder sa sincérité. Puis il dû le juger honnête car il finit par lui répondre :

\- Elle est partie retrouver ses parents en Australie.

\- En Australie ?! s'étonna Drago. Mais ses parents ne sont pas anglais ?!

\- Si, bien sûr que si, mais ils sont partis en Australie juste avant que Voldemort ne renverse le Ministère. Hermione te racontera, si elle en a envie.

\- Et ils vivent où, en Australie ?

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te jeter si facilement dans ses bras ? ricana Potter. Va falloir chercher un peu, Malefoy, si tu veux vraiment la revoir !

\- Super… grommela-t-il. Merci beaucoup, Potter, très serviable, vraiment !

\- A ton service, répondit le jeune homme, riant cette fois franchement. Bon, si c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour toi, je vais y aller, je suis attendu.

\- Merci, Potter, grommela Drago avant qu'il ne parte. Oh, et si je peux me permettre, dis à ta copine que les racines de Valériane en tisane sont très efficaces, pour apaiser les douleurs qui peuvent encore survenir après avoir reçu autant de _Doloris_ … et ceux de ma tante étaient particulièrement virulents… donc bon...

Harry ne répondit rien, le dévisageant avec surprise. Puis, au plus grand étonnement de Drago, il le remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu devrais chercher du côté de Darwin, lui précisa-t-il avant de partir.

.

Drago resta encore un peu à la terrasse du glacier après le départ de Potter. Granger était donc en Australie. Oserait-il traverser la moitié du globe pour aller la retrouver ? Et pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Ok, ils s'étaient embrassés deux fois et ok, ça avait été les baisers les plus intenses de sa vie mais quand même, il n'y avait pas de quoi parcourir des milliers de kilomètres pour ça… Et rien ne lui disait qu'Hermione serait heureuse de le voir. Après tout, il l'avait vue embrasser Weasley et elle n'avait pas tenté de le contacter, depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle s'était servie de lui pour obtenir des informations et, une fois ses amis retrouvés, n'avait plus jugé utile de l'avoir dans sa vie.

C'était, au final, tout à fait compréhensible. Lui non plus n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Drago n'avait plus besoin de personne depuis longtemps. Mais il y avait encore trop de non-dits entre eux pour qu'ils en restent là. Et s'il était vraiment honnête envers lui-même, il avait besoin de la voir, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Une dernière fois, au moins.

.

.

\- Je pensais à un truc… déclara Blaise, légèrement hésitant.

Drago était venu chez lui après être parti de chez Fortarôme mais ne savait pas du tout comment aborder la possibilité de partir si loin pour simplement retrouver une fille. Elle allait bien finir par revenir, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait toujours la remercier à ce moment-là.

\- Dis-moi ? l'encouragea Drago, chassant Hermione de ses pensées.

\- Ça te dirait d'ouvrir une apothèque avec moi ?

\- Une apothèque ?! Tous les deux ?

\- Ouais… Le proprio de celle du Chemin de Traverse a été envoyé à Azkaban pour un bon bout de temps, y a un marché à prendre. Ok, on n'a pas encore nos ASPIC mais bon, ce ne sera qu'une formalité. Doués comme on l'est tous les deux en potions, y a moyen qu'on en fasse quelque chose de bien.

\- Pourquoi pas, en effet, ça pourrait être marrant ! Drago Malefoy, apothicaire. Ça sonne plutôt bien.

\- Top ! Je vais prendre rendez-vous au Ministère alors, pour voir comment on peut racheter des locaux appartenant à un homme condamné à vie pour trafic de potions dangereuses et mortelles.

\- Avant de se lancer là-dedans, je me disais que je partirais bien en voyage… lâcha Drago.

 _Et merde_ , pensa-t-il. Aucune volonté ! Blaise était en train de lui parler de monter une affaire et lui ne pensait qu'à Granger.

\- En voyage ? Maintenant ? répondit Blaise, surpris. C'est vrai que changer d'air ne nous ferait pas de mal, après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer mais je pensais racheter l'apothèque avant qu'elle ne nous passe sous le nez…

\- Bah, ça ne se fera pas en une semaine… On peut commencer les démarches demain et partir un peu le temps que la paperasse se fasse…

\- C'est vrai, et voir un peu du pays ne me déplairait pas ! approuva Blaise.

\- Je ne comptais pas spécialement rester en Grande-Bretagne, tu sais…

\- Depuis quand tu as l'âme si aventureuse… ? Oh ! Toi, tu sais où est Granger ! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être bien… reconnut Drago du bout des lèvres.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire directement ?!

\- Pour que tu me fasses chier avec ça ? Non merci !

\- On va où, alors ? En France ? En Espagne ?

\- Un peu plus loin…

\- Roumanie ? Turquie ?

\- Australie.

\- Australie ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là-bas ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, Potter n'a pas voulu me le dire.

\- Tu es vraiment allé poser la question directement à Potter ?! Et ben ça alors ! Elle t'a transmis des germes de Gryffondor en t'embrassant ou quoi ?

\- Oh, la ferme ! Bon, tu viens avec moi ou pas ?

\- Un peu que je viens ! Australie, prends garde à toi, nous voilà !

* * *

.

* * *

Et oui, je sais pas pourquoi mais **Drago** a jugé bon d'aller demander directement à **Potter** où trouver Hermione ! Heureusement qu'elle lui avait déjà parlé, sinon, allez savoir comment ça se serait déroulé, ah ah.

En pensant à ce qui vous attend encore dans **la suite** , je me dis que **j'ai vraiment été chiante avec cette partie de l'histoire** , mdr. Mais je vous promets vraiment que vous aurez laaaargement votre dose de **Dramione**. Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas ? Mais franchement, s'ils se retrouvaient directement, ce serait nettement moins drôle. On est en Dramione quoi, ça peut pas se faire en deux chapitres ! Oui, bon, je sais, c'est déjà le 34 et ils ne se sont embrassés que deux fois mais on y arrive... **Doucement, mais sûrement !**

Sinon, que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Content-e-s d'avoir retrouvé **Drago et Blaise** ? Je les aime bien, ces deux-là, mine de rien :) Et pour la peine, on sera **encore avec eux** la semaine prochaine vu que le **chapitre suivant** s'intitule : **Voyage voyage**. Pas trop mystérieux pour le coup

(et si vous avez de nouveau une vieille chanson en tête, c'est volontaire, mdr).

 **Merci encore de me suivre** , j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions face au "Drarry" (ah ah, je me marre toute seule XD).

 **A tout bientôt et cœurs sur vous !**


	35. Voyage voyage

Et ouais, chuis comme ça, moi, **je publie de manière totalement imprévue** , un peu comme une envie de pipi :p

Nan en vrai c'est parce que je sais dans quelle partie de l'histoire nous sommes et que ces chapitres un peu **plus transitionnels** peuvent sembler longs quand on attend du Dramione et qu'on en a pas eu depuis le chapitre... 30 si ma mémoire est bonne donc voilà, je suis une gentille auteure :p

Et puis bon, j'ai déjà 9 chapitres (+ prologue) de ma future fic, j'ai donc largement de quoi faire !

J'espère que **retrouver Drago** vous fera plaisir :)

Et merci à vous, vous êtes un **lectorat au top** ! Par contre, je ne vous promets pas de publier tous les jeudis en plus non plus...

Allez, temps des **RARA :**

 **Marylou :** ah ah review toute mimi :) J'espère que ton petit cœur appréciera aussi ce chapitre, alors ;) Merci !

 **Dramione love :** Bah voilà, tu l'auras plus vite que prévu ! Bises à toi et merci !

 **Betameche :** Non mais c'est quoi, cette review, mdr ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas susceptible :p Mon chapitre n'était pas plat, non mais ! Mais tu as perdu le droit de râler en cas de cliffhanger, na :p (en vrai, je suis un peu d'accord avec toi, principe des chapitres de transition... on ne peut pas faire que du Argh et du WTF à chaque fois... un peu de calme, ça fait pas de mal).

Merci encore à **Mery-Alice et Karine** pour leur relecture et à **J.K. Rowling** pour toute son œuvre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : La guerre est finie depuis deux mois, Drago a été blanchi grâce aux témoignages d'Hermione, Harry et des Weasley. Cependant, il ne l'a pas revue depuis la Bataille finale et... elle lui manque (même s'il ne le reconnaîtra pas, hein, moi je sais). Il est donc allé demander à Harry où la trouver, officiellement pour la remercier d'avoir témoigné en sa faveur. Blaise et lui sont donc en partance pour l'Australie._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 35 : Voyage voyage**

Drago était en train de faire ses bagages lorsque Blaise revint du Ministère, deux jours après qu'ils aient décidé de partir en Australie à la recherche d'Hermione.

\- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il en tenant devant lui les deux t-shirts qu'il hésitait à emporter.

\- Alors ça craint, mec, lui répondit Blaise, clairement énervé. J'ai été reçu par Erwan McIntosh, le Directeur du BABIBLU, le Bureau des Acquisitions de Biens Immobiliers à But LUcratif, ce qui est, si tu veux mon avis, un nom particulièrement pourri, d'ailleurs, mais bref. On va pas pouvoir reprendre l'apothèque comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas un problème de solvabilité… répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Entre la fortune de ta famille et celle de la mienne, il y a largement de quoi faire.

\- En effet, approuva son ami. Non, le souci est beaucoup plus administratif… L'obtention des ASPIC est un prérequis pour pouvoir ouvrir un commerce.

\- Sérieusement ?! Tu vas me faire croire que le vieux Tom du Chaudron Baveur ou tous les pouilleux de l'Allée des Embrumes sont diplômés, peut-être ?!

\- Il y aurait plusieurs niveaux d'accréditation et pour ouvrir une apothèque en plein Chemin de Traverse, il nous faut nos ASPIC avec un Effort Exceptionnel minimum en potions, botanique et arithmancie.

\- Et merde ! jura Drago. Fait chier ! Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de les passer, moi !

\- Moi non plus, figure-toi ! L'année qu'on vient de passer m'a plutôt fait passer l'envie d'étudier.

\- On pourra peut-être les passer comme candidats libres, non ? Ça peut se faire en cas de circonstances exceptionnelles et si la destruction de l'école avant la fin de l'année n'en est pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur faudrait !

\- Peut-être… répondit Blaise, sceptique. Mais j'ai entendu ma mère discuter avec sa couturière, l'autre jour. Il paraîtrait que ce sera McGonagall qui reprendra la direction de Poudlard… Rien d'officiel pour l'instant, mais ça me semble plus que plausible.

\- Ouais… Va savoir ce que cette coincée du chapeau va encore nous inventer !

\- Au moins, ça nous laisse trois bonnes semaines pour retrouver Granger et la ramener avec nous. Mais au fait, tu sais ce qu'elle fout en Australie ?

\- Partie rejoindre ses parents, d'après Potter. Je te l'ai dit, il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

\- Aaah… Potter, soupira Blaise. Potter ne serait pas Potter sans sa fâcheuse tendance à vouloir entretenir le mystère.

Drago ricana avant de finalement plier le t-shirt vert qu'il tenait en main et de le mettre dans sa malle de voyage.

.

\- Pff, à l'époque où mon père était régulièrement invité chez Fudge, il pouvait obtenir des Portoloins privatifs, râla Drago en faisant léviter sa malle devant lui. On n'aurait pas eu à se mêler à la populace comme ça…

\- Alors de un, je te signale que ton père est en prison en attendant d'être jugé pour participation active à des actes criminels de niveau A et de deux, je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il t'aurait obtenu un Portoloin privatif pour partir à l'autre bout du monde chercher une née-Moldue ! se moqua Blaise.

\- C'est pas faux ! lui accorda Drago en riant. Mais ça craint quand même.

Les deux amis slalomaient entre la foule qui évoluait dans le Portoport, essayant de ne pas perdre de vue leur destination. La sorcière de l'accueil leur avait dit de suivre le marquage vert pour l'Océanie et cela faisait à présent dix bonnes minutes qu'ils suivaient ces fichues lignes.

\- Là ! Océanie ! lui cria Blaise en montrant un panneau sur leur droite.

\- Enfin ! souffla Drago. C'est quand même dingue que ce soit si compliqué de prendre un simple Portoloin !

Blaise et Drago se rendirent au guichet réservé aux voyageurs souhaitant se rendre en Australie et présentèrent leurs tickets à la sorcière qui s'occupait de vérifier les accès.

\- Malefoy, hein ? dit-elle en lisant le nom présent sur les papiers de Drago. Les Aurors savent-ils que vous quittez le pays ?

Drago sentit une bouffée de colère enfler dans sa poitrine. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle, celle-là ?

\- Mes papiers ont été délivrés par Kingsley Shacklebolt lui-même, mentit-il effrontément. Mais peut-être souhaitez-vous déranger le Ministre pour vérifier cette information ?

La sorcière pâlit en entendant le nom de l'ancien chef des Aurors et rendit ses documents à Drago sans ajouter le moindre mot.

\- Tu mens toujours si facilement, releva Blaise une fois qu'ils furent dans la salle d'attente. C'est fascinant.

\- Non mais tu l'as entendue ? De quoi elle se mêle, cette pauvre cruche ?!

Ils entendirent une voix amplifiée magiquement annoncer que leur Portoloin serait activé dans dix minutes et se rendirent dans la salle où il était entreposé. Drago fut soulagé de voir que seules deux autres personnes étaient présentes, le voyage devrait donc être un minimum confortable.

Blaise et lui mirent leurs malles dans le filet ensorcelé attaché au cerceau argenté qui servait aux déplacements par Portoloin traditionnels, les objets du commun n'étant utilisés que pour les déplacements exceptionnels, comme lors de la dernière Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Lorsque le compte à rebours commença, les quatre sorciers qui souhaitaient se rendre en Australie mirent une de leurs mains sur le cerceau et ils disparurent tous, bagages compris, quand le bip final retentit.

.

Drago et Blaise étaient réapparus quelques minutes plus tard au Portoport de Darwin. Ils récupérèrent leurs malles, passèrent la sécurité et se retrouvèrent dans le quartier sorcier de la ville. Le soleil étant déjà en train de décliner, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé leurs chambres afin de pouvoir s'installer. Le voyage par Portoloin était rapide, à peine quelques dizaines de secondes, mais ça n'annulait pas le décalage horaire.

\- La vache, jura Blaise. Ça fait super bizarre de se dire qu'il est déjà vingt-deux heures trente alors qu'i peine quelques minutes, il était tout juste treize heures !

\- Je ne vais jamais arriver à dormir, c'est clair ! répondit Drago. Et pourtant, si on veut commencer les recherches dès demain, il va bien falloir.

\- Quand on aura notre apothèque, on inventera une potion pour contrer les effets du décalage horaire ! marmonna Blaise.

Drago se contenta de ricaner en réponse.

Ils se séparèrent dans le couloir devant leurs chambres voisines et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain matin.

Drago fila sous la douche. Le trajet était peut-être rapide mais il était très éreintant. Imposer un tel déplacement à son organisme n'avait rien de très réjouissant. Il se fit la remarque que, finalement, il retrouverait le confort d'un lit avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Dire qu'il était en Australie. Il avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser cet état de fait, en réalité. Il avait voyagé un peu avec ses parents avant de rentrer à Poudlard mais jamais aussi loin. Ils étaient allés en France, en Irlande, en Bulgarie, se cantonnant uniquement à l'Europe. Il fallait dire aussi que son père avait tendance à penser que les sorciers des autres continents étaient à peine plus évolués que des nés-Moldus. Lucius Malefoy était persuadé que la magie était née à Glastonbury et donc, que les sorciers anglais étaient les plus purs de tous. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que le Manoir Malefoy se trouvait dans le Wiltshire, comté limitrophe au Somerset où se trouvait, d'après certaines légendes Sang-pur, la source originelle des pouvoirs des premiers sorciers.

Drago réalisa qu'il n'avait pas repensé à toutes ces histoires depuis très longtemps et que le voyage l'avait peut-être plus détraqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il proposerait à Blaise de faire plusieurs escales pour le retour afin de limiter ces perturbations physiques.

Une fois sec et en pyjama, il se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

.

Drago se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, totalement frais et dispo. Et affamé. Il appela le roomservice et commanda des œufs brouillés et des toasts. Il était quatre heures du matin mais il payait sa chambre suffisamment cher pour pouvoir se permettre ce genre de caprices. Son plat apparut quelques minutes plus tard sur la table d'appoint qui se trouvait à côté de son lit et il dévora le contenu de son assiette en quelques bouchées. Après avoir défait sa malle, il consulta le plan de la ville qui était mis à disposition des touristes dans la chambre et se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir retrouver Granger dans cette ville de près de cent-cinquante mille habitants. De plus, les parents de Granger étant Moldus, il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'ils habitent dans les quartiers sorciers…

Drago se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de devenir complètement taré ou s'il n'avait pas reçu un mauvais sort sans s'en rendre compte durant la Bataille de Poudlard. Il était là, en Australie, à plus de huit mille kilomètres de chez lui pour venir voir une née-Moldue qu'il méprisait encore il y a quelques mois. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle lui avait fait totalement perdre pied chaque fois qu'il l'avait embrassée ? Non, non, non ! Certainement pas ! Il n'était absolument pas du genre à perdre la tête pour une fille. Encore moins pour une fille comme elle. Non. Il voulait juste la remercier de lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur la réalité de son monde et ainsi, évité de finir ses jours à Azkaban. Voilà. Rien à voir avec les baisers, juste de la reconnaissance. Sans Hermione, il n'aurait absolument pas évolué et s'il devait venir jusqu'à Darwin pour finir le processus, alors qu'il en soit ainsi !

De plus, quitter l'Angleterre lui offrait également l'occasion de fuir toute l'agitation liée à la fin de la guerre. Rien à voir avec elle en tant que telle, donc.

.

Drago retrouva Blaise en début de matinée et ils réalisèrent rapidement qu'ils avaient passé le même type de nuit.

\- Bon, on commence par quoi ? demanda Blaise.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller voir au Ministère de la Magie australien. Elle a forcément dû s'enregistrer pour pouvoir venir sur le territoire, surtout si elle est partie vivre chez des Moldus.

Blaise valida l'idée et les deux sorciers se rendirent à l'accueil de leur hôtel afin de se renseigner sur le moyen d'accéder au haut lieu de la gouvernance magique australienne. Le maître d'hôtel leur précisa que le Ministère se trouvait non loin du Portoport et qu'il fallait passer à travers une fontaine sèche pour y accéder. Le concept de fontaine sèche les laissa quelque peu perplexes mais les deux sorciers s'abstinrent de poser plus de questions, ne voulant pas passer pour des idiots.

Ils arrivèrent près de cette fameuse fontaine quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'agissait d'une immense arche ouvragée d'où s'écoulait une bruine dorée. Drago et Blaise échangèrent un regard sceptique puis, après avoir vu quelques sorciers passer en dessous d'un pas vif, décidèrent de les suivre. La fontaine était effectivement sèche vu qu'ils en ressortirent comme ils y étaient entrés, sans la moindre trace d'humidité.

Malheureusement, la visite ne fut pas très concluante. Un petit sorcier râblé et discourtois les envoya rapidement promener, leur précisant que c'était une information confidentielle et que si le Ministère anglais distribuait à tout-va des informations sur la vie privée de ses sorciers, il ne fallait peut-être pas s'étonner que n'importe qui puisse s'emparer du pouvoir si facilement.

Drago avait été à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge mais Blaise l'avait rapidement empoigné pour le faire sortir avant que la sécurité ne s'en mêle. Se faire expulser du pays pour agression d'un agent assermenté n'allait certainement pas les aider.

.

Drago et Blaise décidèrent ensuite de s'arrêter dans un petit bistrot d'allure moderne pour déjeuner où ils commandèrent le plat du jour.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu t'amouraches de Granger ? demanda Blaise en reposant sa bière. Tu ne pouvais pas juste éviter d'être un fichu suprématiste ?

\- Ça ne va pas, non ?! Je ne suis absolument pas amoureux de Granger ! se défendit Drago. Non mais tu l'as vue ? Je ne connais pas de fille plus agaçante ! Et je n'étais pas un suprématiste, juste un gosse perdu conditionné par son taré de père, faut suivre, mec.

\- C'est ça, si tu veux. Et tu peux me dire ce qu'on fiche en Australie, si tu la trouves si agaçante ?

\- J'en avais marre d'être harcelé par la presse, chez nous. Venir la remercier d'avoir témoigné en ma faveur m'offrait juste une occasion en or de fuir ces fichus journalistes. On dirait des niffleurs enfermés dans une maison vide, à tout défoncer pour tenter de retrouver le moindre trésor.

\- Et le trésor, en l'occurrence, c'est toi ? railla Blaise. Ou tu es plutôt le niffleur qui veut retourner toute une ville pour retrouver le sien ?

\- Je t'emmerde… grommela Drago.

La serveuse leur apporta leurs plats et leur lança une œillade suggestive mais ni Blaise, ni Drago n'y prêtèrent attention. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques instants avant que Blaise ne reprenne la conversation, comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

\- N'empêche, on va bien galérer à le retrouver, ton fichu trésor !

\- Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre, ton putain de trésor ?! répondit Drago en le fusillant du regard.

\- Je crois plutôt que c'est toi, qui aimerais te la…

\- Oh, sérieusement, ferme-la, Zabini !

Blaise haussa un sourcil d'un air faussement impassible mais il était clair qu'il se foutait de lui.

\- A force de l'avoir dans les pattes toute la sainte journée à Poudlard, j'avais oublié qu'elle pouvait être aussi…. insaisissable ! soupira Drago au bout d'un moment. Merde quoi, être surveillé par des Mangemorts avait quand même du bon, je pouvais la retrouver quand je voulais !

\- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Blaise en se frappant le front du plat de la main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est cons !

\- Parle pour toi ! rétorqua Drago, sur la défensive. Mais… euh… pourquoi au juste ?

\- Tu crois que quelqu'un a pensé à désactiver le sort de localisation que Carrow avait placé sur elle ?

\- Oh putain oui ! Enfin, non ! Enfin, ça vaut grave le coup d'essayer ! Rentrons à l'hôtel, j'ai besoin d'un plan pour ça.

\- Tu connais l'incantation ? lui demanda Blaise.

\- Evidemment, c'était ma mission de la surveiller !

Ils payèrent l'addition et retournèrent à l'hôtel sans même prendre la peine de finir leur plat.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Drago prit le plan qu'il avait feuilleté le matin-même et saisit sa nouvelle baguette. Potter n'avait pas voulu lui rendre la sienne mais comme il avait été rapidement blanchi, il avait pu en acquérir une nouvelle facilement et restituer celle qu'il utilisait à sa mère.

Sa nouvelle baguette ressemblait beaucoup à l'ancienne mais le bois était plus clair et ce n'était plus un crin de licorne qui en composait le cœur mais un ventricule de cœur de dragon.

Blaise et lui se penchèrent sur le plan et Drago le tapota de sa baguette en prononçant la formule magique. Une petite boule de lumière dorée en sortit et voleta quelques instants devant leurs yeux, un peu comme un insecte trop curieux, et se posa sur le plan. La lueur augmenta légèrement et la boule commença à se déplacer doucement, hésitant sur la destination à prendre puis le rythme s'accéléra peu à peu et elle finit par s'arrêter en clignotant au croisement de deux rues du quartier historique de Myilly Point.

\- Et bien voilà, souligna Blaise. Suffisait de demander !

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà, à présent je peux vous le dire, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai publié de manière... intermédiaire ^^ A la lecture de vos reviews, j'ai pu constater que vous attendiez leurs **retrouvailles** et je savais que ce ne serait pas encore tout à fait le cas donc on va éviter de trop tirer sur votre patience, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme vous pouvez le voir, je me suis amusée avec le concept de **Portoport**. Oui, le nom est laid mais je le trouve parfaitement adapté au principe donc voilà ^^

Sinon, il fallait bien que ce **sort de localisation** serve un jour, non ? Je ne laisse rien au hasard, mouahaha.

Pour les infos, selon certaines légendes, Avalon se trouvait à l'emplacement même de **Glastonbury** ;)

Et voilà, ils se rapprochent peu à peu ces deux-là... Prochain chapitre, **PDV Hermione : Courrier.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça** , même si c'est transitionnel, votre avis sur la question m'intéresse beaucoup !

 **Bises et à tout bientôt :)**


	36. Courrier

Hello !

Comment vous portez-vous en ce lundi matin ? Moi ça va plutôt pas mal, mis à part que j'ai encore failli vous poster un chapitre de ma future fic au lieu de la suite de CP, mdr. **Future fic** qui avance plutôt pas mal, déjà **10 chapitres** (plus prologue) d'écrits et ceux-ci sont beaucoup plus longs que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire (genre le 10 doit faire le double de celui du jour). Bref, j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir tout ça, mine de rien !

Sinon, vous semblez de plus en plus **nombreuxes** à me suivre et c'est tout simplement génial ! Je me suis beaucoup investie dans cette fic et je suis franchement **très heureuse** de lire que vous l'aimez :)

Trêve de blabla, place à la **RARA** !

 **dramione love** : Ravie que ça te plaise !

Je vous laisse donc avec Hermione :)

Bonne lecture !

(et je rappelle que sans **J.K. Rowling** , cette histoire n'existerait pas... Et merci à mes **relectrices** pour leur fabuleux travail !)

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : La guerre est finie, Hermione est partie en Australie retrouver ses parents et leur rendre leurs souvenirs. Drago, quant à lui, a décidé d'aller la retrouver pour la remercier d'avoir témoigné en sa faveur, lui évitant ainsi la moindre sanction._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 36 : Courrier**

Hermione était allongée sur une chaise longue dans le jardin de ses parents, un livre entre les mains, quand sa mère arriva à ses côtés avec deux verres de thé glacé.

\- Comment vas-tu, ma douce ? lui demanda-t-elle, tendrement.

\- Très bien, merci maman, répondit Hermione en se redressant. Et toi ?

\- Ça va, ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Papa n'est toujours pas rentré ?

\- Il a beaucoup de travail, en ce moment… marmonna sa mère. Tu sais, ce n'est pas contre toi…

Hermione soupira pour chasser les larmes qu'elle sentait poindre en elle. Elle était à fleur de peau depuis quelques temps mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son père. Sa réaction était plus que compréhensible.

\- Tu sais, ma chérie, reprit sa mère, ton père a toujours été très protecteur avec toi. Déjà quand tu étais bébé, il ne te laissait pas pleurer une seule minute… D'ailleurs, ta grand-mère Cora a toujours cru que c'était à cause de moi qu'il agissait ainsi… Enfin bref, ça a été très dur pour lui de te laisser partir, quand le professeur McGonagall est venu nous expliquer ta petite… particularité. Oh bien sûr, il était conscient de la chance inouïe que ça représentait pour toi et il ne t'aurait jamais empêchée de vivre ça mais…

Hermione écoutait les confidences de sa mère avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Elle avait toujours été très proche de ses parents mais c'était plus comme un fait établi et inexplicable. Ils étaient très discrets dans le partage de leurs émotions, absolument pas du genre à se confier sur leurs pensées intimes mais ils savaient, tout simplement, à quel point ils comptaient les uns pour les autres.

\- … ça a été assez dur pour lui de te laisser partir si jeune, poursuivit sa mère. Il pensait qu'il aurait encore plusieurs années devant lui avant que tu ne deviennes réellement autonome et là, avec cet internat magique dans un monde qui nous était totalement inconnu… Enfin, il a fini s'y habituer mais apprendre que tu avais choisi de t'effacer de nos mémoires et de nous envoyer à l'autre bout du monde pour nous protéger… Ton père a parfois des idées un peu rétrogrades. Pour lui, c'est à l'homme de protéger son foyer. Et là… on sait que tu ne nous as pas tout raconté. Moi je m'en accommode. Je te fais confiance. Mais ton père a peur… il s'imagine un peu tout et n'importe quoi et a l'impression d'avoir été totalement inutile, d'avoir failli à son rôle de père. C'est à lui qu'il en veut.

\- Oh mais non, maman ! s'exclama Hermione. Je ne serais rien, sans vous ! Vous m'avez toujours encouragée à défendre mes convictions, à suivre mon cœur, à ne pas trahir les valeurs qui vous m'avez inculquées… C'est grâce à cette force que vous m'avez transmise que j'ai pu faire tout ce que j'ai fait… C'est en m'apprenant à être autonome que vous m'avez protégée !

Jean Granger sourit tendrement à sa fille et caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Ma petite lionne… murmura-t-elle, pleine d'amour. Je suis si fière de toi ! Et ton père l'est aussi. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour gérer toutes ses émotions à lui. Et puis…

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Hermione.

\- Il faut que nous finissions nos affaires en cours, ici, avant de rentrer.

\- De rentrer ?! Mais où ?

\- Mais chez nous en Angleterre, bien sûr ! s'esclaffa sa mère. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons rester à huit mille kilomètres de toi à présent que nous nous souvenons de toi, si ?!

A vrai dire, Hermione ne s'était pas vraiment posé de questions tant ses parents semblaient bien, à Darwin. Ils louaient une jolie maison mitoyenne pourvue d'un charmant petit jardin. Leurs voisins étaient devenus leurs amis et leur cabinet dentaire tournait bien. La jeune fille devait aussi s'avouer qu'elle-même se trouvait particulièrement bien ici, malgré la distance que son père avait instaurée entre eux quand elle avait dû s'expliquer une fois qu'elle avait levé le sort qui avait modifié leurs souvenirs. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de rentrer en Angleterre pour l'instant.

La discussion qui avait suivi le retour des souvenirs avait été très lourde, chargée en émotions. Hermione avait dû tout reprendre depuis le début vu qu'elle avait minimisé les événements depuis le retour de Voldemort à la fin de sa quatrième année. Ses parents avaient été choqués qu'elle ait pu leur cacher que de telles choses se produisait dans le monde sorcier mais si son père avait encore du mal à s'y faire, Jean Granger avait relativisé assez vite. Après tout, Hermione tenait beaucoup de sa mère, notamment son pragmatisme.

Cela faisait donc deux mois qu'elle était à leurs côtés et elle avait l'impression de se retrouver elle-même. Ces derniers mois à Poudlard l'avaient grandement perturbée. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait pensé de prime abord. Même si elle avait semblé s'habituer à sa condition, elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à être sur ses gardes, tentant de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour ses amis tout en veillant à sa propre sécurité.

Sans parler de cette dernière bataille. Tous ces morts, toute cette violence gratuite… tout ça parce qu'un sorcier sociopathe estimait que les personnes comme elles ne méritaient pas d'être libres.

Et puis, même si elle essayait de ne pas y penser, il y avait Malefoy. Drago. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? L'an passé, à la même période, elle le pensait responsable de la mort de Dumbledore et des blessures de Bill. L'an passé, à la même période, elle le méprisait comme elle n'avait jamais méprisé personne. L'an passé, à la même période, elle lui souhaitait tous les maux de ses deux mondes. Mais aujourd'hui, à cette période, elle pensait beaucoup trop à lui. A son air bouleversé quand elle lui avait révélé la vérité sur les origines de Voldemort. A la colère qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux quand il lui avait avoué, à demi-mots, que son père le brutalisait. A la fraicheur de sa peau quand elle lui avait caressé le bras en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Aux frissons qui l'avaient parcourue quand lui-même avait caressé son bras, dans leur salle de cours particuliers. A la douceur de ses lèvres quand il l'avait finalement embrassée…

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Elle l'avait aperçu dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie de ses parents, mais ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la Salle sur Demande en flammes. Et pourtant, il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'elle ne pensât à lui.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, finit par bafouiller Hermione, en réponse à la question de sa mère. Vous avez l'air bien, ici…

Elle repensait tellement souvent à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu que c'était limite devenu instinctif à présent. Ou obsessionnel, selon les points de vue.

\- C'était une question purement rhétorique, Hermione. Nous n'envisageons pas un seul instant de rester ici. Même si on ne te voit pas plus !

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

\- Tu as reçu du courrier, répondit sa mère en lui tendant deux lettres. Une d'Harry et sur l'autre, il y a le blason de ton école.

\- Vraiment ?! Ça alors ! Mais pourquoi recevrais-je une lettre de Poudlard ?!

\- Il n'y a qu'une façon d'en être sûre, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà.

Jean Granger embrassa sa fille sur le front en se redressant puis retourna dans la maison, laissant sa fille lire son courrier tranquillement.

Bien qu'elle soit curieuse quant au contenu de la lettre venant de Poudlard, Hermione ouvrit celle d'Harry en premier. Ses amis lui manquaient terriblement.

.

 _« Chère Hermione,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Comment vont tes parents ? Ça s'est un peu amélioré avec ton père ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra vers toi, il a juste besoin de temps… et est sans doute un peu têtu, tu connais ça !_

 _Ici tout va très bien. Ron travaille toujours avec Verity à la boutique du Chemin de Traverse mais George commence à y retourner, de temps en temps. Bien sûr, il ne sera sans doute plus comme nous l'avons connu mais il va un peu mieux. Mais de toute façon, qui n'a pas été changé par cette fichue guerre ?_

 _Teddy va très bien. Je vais le voir régulièrement chez Andromeda. La pauvre, ce bébé est devenu sa seule force. Perdre son mari et sa fille comme ça, coup sur coup… Mais elle est vraiment courageuse et Teddy est heureux chez elle, ça se voit. Au moins, il grandira entouré d'amour, pas comme moi…_

 _Enfin, je me suis bien rattrapé depuis, je ne me plains pas ! Je vis toujours au Terrier. Molly et Arthur te saluent, par ailleurs. Avec Ginny, tout est génial mais bon, je suppose qu'elle t'en parlera plus dans sa lettre. Vos trucs de filles, hein…_

 _Sinon, j'espère qu'on te reverra bientôt. Tu nous manques vraiment beaucoup mais bon, prends le temps dont tu as besoin !_

 _A très vite, Harry. »_

 _._

Hermione sourit en repliant la lettre et prit ensuite celle de Ginny.

.

 _« Salut, Herm' !_

 _Tu rentres quand ? Parce que là, je vais devenir dingue ! C'est dur d'avoir été autonome pendant des mois et de devoir vivre à nouveau avec mes parents… Oh, ne te méprends pas, je les adore ! Mais j'ai l'impression que ma mère est devenue encore plus protectrice qu'avant, donc imagine ! Ron a trouvé le bon plan avec la boutique. Il prétend avoir une tonne de boulot mais chaque fois qu'on passe le voir avec Harry, il est en train de lambiner alors que Verity court partout… En parlant d'Harry, c'est génial entre nous ! Il est tellement attentionné, un pur bonheur. En plus, ça y est ! On a profité d'un jour où les parents étaient chez Bill et Ron au magasin pour faire… Enfin, tu vois quoi ! Bon, ce n'était pas génial génial mais ce n'était pas catastrophique non plus. On a hâte de pouvoir s'entraîner un peu plus, ah ah !_

Hermione interrompit sa lecture et leva les yeux au ciel en rougissant légèrement. Elle était contente pour ses amis, ils méritaient vraiment d'être enfin heureux ensemble. Harry s'était-il douté que Ginny lui raconterait ça quand, dans sa lettre, il lui avait dit qu'elle lui en dirait sans doute plus ? Hermione n'en était pas sûre mais elle était quand même contente d'avoir lu cette information dans la lettre de Ginny et non d'Harry. Ils avaient beau être proches, ça lui aurait fait trop bizarre d'apprendre ça de sa plume à lui… Enfin… la jeune fille reprit sa lecture, bien que la lettre soit presque finie :

 _Par contre, Ron n'est absolument pas au courant. Harry a beau être comme un frère pour lui, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il prendrait si bien la nouvelle. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si ça le regardait de toute façon ! Et toi, alors, tu as vu Malefoy ? Tu sais qu'il a demandé après toi à Harry ? Va vraiment falloir que tu me racontes toute l'histoire, entre vous parce que… hein ! Ce qui nous fait revenir à ma première question : Tu rentres quand ?_

 _Je t'embrasse et j'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles,_

 _Gin' »_

.

Comment ça, Malefoy avait demandé de ses nouvelles à Harry ?! Pourquoi ? Quand ? Et pourquoi Harry n'en parlait pas dans sa lettre ? Cette information était nettement plus importante -et perturbante- que la nouvelle intimité de ses amis… Pour que Drago aille trouver Harry directement, ça ne devait pas être anodin… Hermione se demanda comment il avait pu en arriver là et comment tout ça s'était déroulé. Elle demanderait peut-être à Harry de lui en fournir le souvenir, ça pourrait être amusant à voir.

Alors qu'elle allait remettre les lettres dans l'enveloppe, un troisième morceau de parchemin en tomba. Nettement plus petit que les deux autres, la jeune fille le déplia et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Ron. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois que Ron prenait le temps de lui écrire.

.

 _« Salut Hermignonne,_

 _Je ne suis pas doué pour tout ça, tu sais bien, mais… tu me manques, alors j'espère que tu reviendras bientôt._

 _Bises,_

 _Ron »_

 _._

Hermione fixa le morceau de parchemin pendant de longues minutes. _Tu me manques_. Son cœur s'emballa légèrement à cette idée mais la jeune fille ne savait pas trop quoi en penser… Elle aimait Ron depuis des années. Son humour, sa façon de dédramatiser les épreuves qu'ils traversaient, sa naïveté, son bon cœur. Ron était gentil, parfois maladroit, mais prêt à prendre tous les risques par amitié. Cela faisait un moment qu'Hermione se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas y avoir plus entre eux. Et puis, ils s'étaient embrassés, ce n'était pas rien.

Mais alors qu'elle aurait dû être toute retournée par son message, Hermione pensa à d'autres baisers et la seule information que retenait son esprit de toutes ces lettres était que Drago avait demandé de ses nouvelles à Harry.

N'ayant pas envie de se pencher plus sur la question pour l'instant, Hermione ouvrit la lettre de Poudlard.

 _ **Collège de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie**_

 _ **Directrice : Minerva McGonagall**_

 _(Commanderesse du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Doctoresse es Sorcellerie, Doctoresse es Métamorphose, Animagus)_

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Nous avons le grand plaisir de vous informer que les travaux de rénovation du Collège seront terminés pour la rentrée prochaine et, bien que vous ayez suivi la majeure partie de votre septième année, vous êtes chaleureusement conviée à réintégrer votre cursus originel en vue d'obtenir les APSIC pour lesquels vous vous étiez initialement inscrite._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1_ _er_ _septembre prochain, nous attendons votre réponse pour le 20 août au plus tard par retour de hibou._

 _Veuillez trouver ci-jointe la liste du matériel dont vous aurez besoin si votre réponse est positive._

 _Nous espérons sincèrement pouvoir vous compter parmi nos élèves durant l'année académique prochaine._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Filius Flitwick,_

 _Directeur-adjoint._

Ça alors ! Hermione relut la lettre plusieurs fois, franchement étonnée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envisagé de remettre les pieds à Poudlard mais à présent, c'était une évidence ! Elle devait indubitablement finir sa scolarité ! Le monde sorcier étant débarrassé de Voldemort, plus rien n'avait plus d'importance qu'obtenir ses ASPIC ! Elle travaillait depuis des années à sa réussite scolaire, elle n'allait pas abandonner si près du but. C'était tout simplement inenvisageable ! Comment n'avait-elle pas réalisé plus tôt qu'on était déjà en août et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de lettre pour la rentrée prochaine ?

\- Alors ? lui demanda sa mère qui était revenue dans le jardin. C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu retournes à l'école ?

Bien sûr, sa mère avait tout de suite compris le contenu de cette lettre lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que son père et elle comptaient rentrer en Angleterre même s'ils ne la verraient pas beaucoup plus. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

\- Bien sûr, oui. Je ne vais pas rester sur un échec !

Jean Granger sourit face à l'enthousiasme de sa fille.

\- Je… il faut que je confirme mon inscription au plus vite. Je vais dans le quartier sorcier, il me faut un oiseau !

\- A tout à l'heure, ma chérie.

Hermione embrassa sa mère, particulièrement excitée à l'idée de retourner à l'école. Elle se sentait morose depuis bien trop longtemps et retourner à Poudlard étudier des cours normaux avec des enseignants compétents était ce qui pourrait lui faire le plus de bien actuellement. Elle devait chasser les Carrow et la destruction de Poudlard de ses souvenirs pour pouvoir oublier cette guerre.

La jeune fille attrapa son sac et décida de se rendre dans le quartier sorcier à pied. Étrangement, la maison que ses parents avaient louée se trouvait à à peine deux pâtés de maisons de celui-ci, comme si, malgré l'absence de leurs souvenirs, ils avaient ressenti le flux magique qui s'en dégageait.

Alors qu'elle tournait dans la ruelle menant au passage entre les mondes moldu et magique, Hermione pila net en découvrant qui arrivait face à elle.

\- Sérieusement, mec, arrête un peu de râler. Non, tu ne vas pas te faire écraser par une voiture ! Il y a des zones sécurisées pour les piétons…

\- Ouais, ben si l'une d'entre elle s'approche un peu trop près de moi, je te préviens, je transplane direct, Moldus ou pas !

Hermione était toujours plantée en plein milieu de la ruelle, réalisant difficilement dans quelle situation surréaliste elle se trouvait, là, en plein Darwin.

\- Oh, tiens, salut Granger, déclara finalement Drago, pas l'air surpris pour une Noise, en la voyant devant eux.

La jeune fille ne parvint cependant pas à prononcer le moindre mot.

* * *

.

* * *

Je sais, je sais, je ne suis **pas sympa** du tout pour le coup... Mais comme je suis une gentille auteure (si si), je vous mettrai **la suite jeudi** et vous aurez tout un chapitre **plein de Dramioneries** pour me faire pardonner. Enfin, **si vous êtes sages ;)** !

Qu'avez-vous **pensé de ce chapitre** , sinon ? **La réaction des parents** d'Hermione ? Vous aviez été plusieurs à me demander si on en saurait plus sur la question quand elle les a retrouvés et bien voilà qui est fait. Un **peu de news de Ginny** aussi, comme promis, même si on n'aura plus de chapitres de son PDV.

Et comme vous avez ENFIN pu le découvrir : **on va retourner à Poudlard les enfants** !

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de la fois où j'ai maudit **Mery-Alice Gilbert** au sujet de cette fic... Parce qu'à la base, je n'avais **pas DU TOUT prévu** de retourner à Poudlard. D'où le fait que je scindais cette histoire en deux et il a fallut qu'elle me demande " **mais au fait, pourquoi ils n'y retournent pas ?** " pour que je change TOUT mon plan !

Bon, pour Drago avec son apothèque, c'est pas encore gagné mais Hermione y sera. Et Ginny aussi, forcément (pour les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure).

Mais bon, pour l'heure, je pense que vous vous en fichez de retourner à Poudlard, non ? Tout ce qui vous intéresse, ce sont **leurs retrouvailles** , n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien **n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre** ! Je suis vraiment curieuse de vous lire... Et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est **"C'est r'parti !"** ah ah.

Oh, et j'ai failli oublier ! **Prochain chapitre : PDV Hermione** tout simplement intitulé " **Darwin** ".

 **Bises à vous et à jeudi** (enfin, peut-être :p )

(comment ça, je ne suis pas crédible avec mes peut-être ?!)


	37. Darwin

Hello !

Et oui, pour une fois, je publie en plein aprem mais bon, j'ai pas une minute à moi depuis ce matin !

Le stage de ma stagiaire (paie ta répétition) touche à sa fin et elle va me manquer, elle était trop chouette ! Elle vient de m'offrir des petits cadeaux dont... du HP, ah ah, grillée XD

Sinon, que dire ? J'ai déjà assez blablaté lundi, non ? En tout cas, la réaction de Drago vous a bien fait rire !

Et on approche doucement des 600 reviews, c'est tout simplement... Ouahaoou ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! **Vous êtes au top** et ça me met une grosse pression pour la suite :p Merci encore !

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Hermy10340 :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Betameche :** Je t'avais dit que ça allait repartir... Enfin, j'espère ! Pas comme si j'aimais les fins un peu WTF ah ah. Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

Allez, je vous laisse avec ce que vous attendez tou-te-s !

Merci à mes relectrices et à J.K. Rowling pour son œuvre !

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : La guerre est finie, Hermione a retrouvé ses parents en Australie. C'est un peu tendu avec son père mais ça va. Elle a reçu une lettre de Poudlard l'invitant à y retourner pour passer ses ASPIC mais alors qu'elle se rend à la poste pour envoyer sa réponse, elle tombe sur Drago (qui officiellement veut la remercier d'avoir pris sa défense face au Ministère et lui a évité la case Azkaban)_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 37 : Darwin**

Hermione était toujours plantée en plein milieu de la ruelle menant au quartier sorcier de Darwin, réalisant difficilement que Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini lui faisaient face.

\- Merde ! jura Zabini. Tu crois qu'on l'a cassée ?! Tu l'as déjà vue aussi silencieuse, toi ?

\- Oh, la ferme, Zabini ! répliqua Hermione, reprenant enfin le contrôle de sa voix. Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ici, tous les deux ?

Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard légèrement amusé avant que le premier ne se racle la gorge pour répondre :

\- Perso, je vais visiter le quartier historique. Soyez sages, les jeunes !

Et il s'esquiva aussitôt sans laisser l'occasion ni à Hermione, ni à Drago, de trouver à y redire. Un silence un peu pesant s'installa entre les anciens partenaires de cours particuliers.

\- Je… euh… bafouilla Drago, à la plus grande surprise de la sorcière qui avait l'habitude de le voir si sûr de lui. On a découvert un petit bistrot sympa, avec Blaise, ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ?

Hermione, légèrement sonnée par le fait de se retrouver seule avec Drago, accepta la proposition d'un signe de tête. Ils franchirent le passage permettant d'accéder au quartier sorcier et elle le suivit en silence à travers les rues menant à leur destination.

Drago choisit une table en terrasse, un peu à l'écart des autres et tira la chaise d'Hermione pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

\- Merci… bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu bois quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

\- Euh… du lait de coco, s'il-te-plaît.

Drago intercepta une serveuse pour passer commande et celle-ci la leur apporta quelques minutes plus tard. Hermione but un peu de sa boisson pour se donner contenance et attendit, sagement, que Drago prenne la parole. Ça ne servait à rien qu'elle lui fasse subir un interrogatoire : il était évident qu'il était ici pour la voir, et ce, même sans les informations lâchées par Ginny dans sa lettre.

\- Ça fait franchement bizarre, d'être ici, en train de boire un verre avec toi, déclara enfin Drago au bout d'un moment.

\- Et encore, toi, tu me cherchais, imagine-toi à ma place ! rétorqua Hermione.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis ici pour toi ?

\- La coïncidence serait un peu trop énorme, Malefoy. Et Ginny m'a dit que tu avais parlé à Harry.

\- Ah… se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il sirota un peu son jus de cactus avant de reprendre :

\- Écoute, Granger, je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis là en partie pour te voir. Mais pas que. C'est un peu la folie, au pays, la presse est partout et j'en avais plus que marre de devoir rendre des comptes à tout le monde. Le Ministère nous a innocentés, ma mère et moi, mais apparemment, ça attise encore plus la curiosité des journalistes. Alors quand j'ai eu l'autorisation de bouger, je me suis dit « pourquoi ne pas venir te voir ? ». Je ne pensais pas que tu avais fui aussi loin mais, après tout, l'Australie, c'est sympa !

\- Je n'ai pas fui, le corrigea Hermione. Je suis venue voir mes parents.

\- Que font-ils ici, d'ailleurs ? Je pensais que ta famille vivait en Angleterre.

\- Euh… oui… je t'en parlerai peut-être un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'étaient embrassés deux-trois fois, qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie dans la Salle sur Demande et qu'elle avait témoigné pour lui qu'Hermione lui faisait vraiment confiance, non ? Et puis, avouer qu'elle s'était elle-même effacée de la mémoire de ses parents afin de les protéger n'était pas quelque chose que l'on racontait à la terrasse d'un café.

A son grand soulagement, Drago n'insista pas. C'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait chez lui. Il savait lui laisser du temps quand elle en ressentait visiblement le besoin. Déjà durant leurs C.P., et notamment dans la période qui avait suivi la disparition de Luna, il avait su la laisser tranquille, voyant quand elle n'était pas d'humeur. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

\- Donc, tu voulais me voir ? reprit Hermione au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui… On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler, tous les deux, depuis notre dernier C.P. Même quand tu as témoigné pour moi et… enfin, merci pour ça. On sait tous les deux que je ne t'ai pas aidée par réelle conviction mais bizarrement, dans la bouche des Aurors, mes actes ont semblé tout de suite plus héroïques.

\- Ça aurait changé quoi que je leur dise que tu tentais de jouer sur les deux fronts ? répondit Hermione dans un haussement d'épaules. Tu m'as réellement aidée. Au final, c'est ça qui importe.

\- Peut-être, lui accorda Drago. Mais tu n'étais pas obligée, donc merci.

\- Et bien, si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que Drago Malefoy ferait huit mille kilomètres pour me remercier, je lui aurais conseillé d'aller faire une petite visite à Ste Mangouste !

\- Oh, la ferme, Granger ! répliqua Drago, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Vous, les nés-Moldus, vous n'avez aucun savoir vivre ! Une vraie Sang-pur aurait accepté mes remerciements avec un délicat petit signe de la tête, mais non, toi… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? Je plaisante, hein !

\- Je… tu es au courant ?!

\- Au courant de quoi ? Que tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour ? Ouais, j'ai pu m'en rendre contre à force de te côtoyer quotidiennement ces derniers mois…

\- Mais non, idiot ! le coupa Hermione. Je parle de mes origines… Du fait que je ne suis pas vraiment une Sang-mêlée…

\- Ah ça… Oui, Potter a lâché l'info, pourquoi ? Ça a de l'importance ?

\- Et c'est toi qui me demande ça ? Toi qui a passé des années à me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ?!

Drago se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- J'ai remis pas mal de choses en perspective, depuis quelques temps. Si j'ai appris à t'apprécier en tant que Sang-mêlée, je ne vais pas subitement te mépriser à nouveau parce que tu redeviens une née-Moldue.

Ça alors ! Drago Malefoy venait-il d'admettre qu'il l'appréciait ? Elle ? Hermione Granger ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as l'air si surprise, ajouta-t-il comme s'il faisait preuve de legilimancie. Je t'ai embrassée, je te signale ! Tu crois que je l'aurais fait si je ne t'appréciais pas un minimum ?

\- Je… je n'y avais jamais pensé sous cet angle… avoua Hermione.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable, comme fille… se moqua Drago.

\- Hey !

\- Oh ça va, ne fais pas ta susceptible ! Tu devrais être habituée, à présent, non ? Tu allais quelque part, sinon ? enchaîna-t-il, sans transition.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand tu es tombée sur Blaise et moi, tu allais dans le quartier sorcier. Pour affaires ou pour les loisirs ?

\- Ah oui ! Merde alors, j'ai failli oublier ! s'exclama Hermione en se souvenant de la lettre de Poudlard.

\- Surveillez votre langage, jeune fille ! railla Drago.

\- Oh ça va, hein ! Oui, j'allais à la poste. Je dois envoyer ma réponse à Poudlard.

\- Ta réponse ?!

\- Oui ! Je suis invitée à y retourner pour refaire ma septième année et obtenir mes ASPIC. Tu n'as pas reçu de lettre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être au Manoir…

\- Oh oui, sans doute, répondit Hermione. Vous êtes ici depuis quand, Blaise et toi ? J'ai reçu ma lettre aujourd'hui, moi.

\- On est arrivé il y a deux jours…

\- Eh bien ne cherche pas plus loin, je suis sûre qu'une lettre t'attend chez toi ! Tu ne devrais pas tarder à vérifier, d'ailleurs, il faut répondre avant le vingt.

\- Je… je n'ai pas prévu de retourner à Poudlard, Granger, lui avoua Drago.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je retournerais dans une école où la quasi-totalité des élèves et des enseignants pense, non sans raison, que j'étais du côté de Voldemort et que ma place devrait être à Azkaban ? Sans parler du fait qu'étudier ne me passionne pas spécialement ?

\- Mais… C'est important d'avoir ses ASPIC ! Même si tu es riche, je veux dire, c'est… un aboutissement ! Et depuis quand ce que les autres pensent de toi t'importe ?

\- Ah mais je compte passer mes ASPIC… en candidat libre.

\- Oh…

Hermione ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais cette nouvelle la décevait beaucoup. Sans doute parce qu'en recevant cette lettre, elle s'était tout de suite imaginé pouvoir effacer l'année qu'elle venait de passer entre les murs du château et vivre sa septième année comme elle aurait toujours dû se passer : avec ses amis et l'ensemble des camarades de sa promotion. Et qu'elle le veuille ou non, Drago avait toujours fait partie de son paysage scolaire.

\- Tu as l'air déçue…, constata Drago.

\- Oui, un peu… enfin, non, pas vraiment… Je ne sais pas. Je suis tellement habituée à t'y voir, surtout depuis cette année où je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans t'avoir à mes côtés… Mais je comprends.

Rah non mais quelle idiote, encore un peu et elle lui disait qu'il allait lui manquer ! Comme s'il pouvait lui manquer, d'ailleurs… Ce n'était pas parce que son cœur avait fait un haka en le voyant dans la ruelle que ça voulait dire qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, près d'elle…

Et pourtant, Hermione ne pouvait pas se leurrer. De tous ses proches, il était la dernière personne qu'elle se serait attendue à voir ici et c'était quand même lui qui était là, pour elle. Et ça, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Oh bien sûr, il avait dit vouloir changer d'air, mais il avait quand même choisi le pays où elle se trouvait pour ça. Il aurait pu aller n'importe où… et nettement moins loin.

\- Bon, on va l'envoyer, ta lettre ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Hermione acquiesça et Drago alla payer leurs consommations, ne réalisant pas une seule seconde que la serveuse le dévorait des yeux.

Ils allèrent ensuite jusqu'à la poste où Hermione envoya un cacatoès porter sa lettre. Puis ils marchèrent encore un peu, tous les deux, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Drago semblait perdu dans ses pensées et la jeune fille n'osait pas l'interrompre.

\- Je devrais rentrer, déclara cependant Hermione au bout d'un moment. Je n'avais pas prévu de m'absenter si longtemps, mes parents risquent de s'inquiéter. Et j'ai mon retour en Angleterre à préparer.

\- Tu comptes partir quand ? On pourrait peut-être faire le voyage ensemble. Blaise et moi comptons faire le retour en deux ou trois étapes, par contre, l'aller a été trop rude.

\- Vous êtes venus en une fois ?! Mais vous êtes dingues ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Je n'avais jamais voyagé aussi loin et je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'un Portoloin très longue distance avait ces effets sur l'organisme…

Tout en discutant, les deux sorciers franchirent le passage qui menait au quartier historique de Darwin et se retrouvèrent dans la ruelle côté moldu.

\- Je peux te raccompagner chez toi ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Je… oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais n'attaque pas de Moldus, hein !

\- Je ne suis pas un rustre ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Je t'ai entendu, avec Zabini, tu as peur des voitures.

\- Quelle personne sensée n'aurait pas peur de ces trucs ?! Franchement !

\- C'est nettement moins dangereux qu'un balai volant à des dizaines de mètres de hauteur…

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas voler. Je t'emmènerai avec moi, un de ces jours. Sans qu'on ait de Feudeymon au cul !

Hermione sourit à cette remarque, même si le souvenir en lui-même n'était pas des plus joyeux.

\- Vous logez où, Blaise et toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- A l'hôtel de la Griffe de Dragon, pourquoi ?

\- Je te préviendrai, si tu veux, quand j'aurai planifié mon retour. Si ta proposition de faire le voyage ensemble tient toujours, bien sûr.

\- Ok. Sinon, on est encore loin ou il va falloir penser à aller chercher des vivres pour ne pas mourir d'inanition sous ce soleil de plomb ?

Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour se repérer et jura.

\- Et merde ! On a dépassé ma rue...

\- Non, tu l'as dépassée. Je ne sais pas où tu vis, moi !

\- Oh ça va, ça ne t'arrive jamais de te tromper ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais je ne suis pas une Miss Parfaite, moi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le surnom et se fit la réflexion que ça aussi, ça lui manquerait si Drago ne retournait pas à Poudlard en septembre. Prise d'une impulsion, la jeune fille se mordilla les lèvres et se retourna vers lui, vrillant ses yeux noisette dans les siens.

\- Drago ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Euh… oui ? répondit-il, visiblement déstabilisé par le changement de ton.

\- La maison de mes parents est juste là, précisa-t-elle en montrant un lotissement sur sa gauche. Mais, avant que je ne te laisse… tu peux me promettre un truc ?

\- Demande toujours…

\- Tu pourrais réfléchir à la possibilité de retourner à Poudlard, en septembre ?

\- Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille, dis-moi ?

Hermione ne lui répondit pas directement, se contentant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago répondit aussitôt au baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour accueillir la langue de la jeune fille. Une fois de plus, elle sentit une nuée de papillons prendre son envol dans son cœur et perdit tout lien avec la réalité. Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il être aussi intense ?

Ce fut lui qui mit fin à leur étreinte, le souffle court.

\- Je… j'avoue que c'est un argument intéressant… bredouilla-t-il à voix basse.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille et elle pressa une dernière fois sa bouche contre la sienne avant de traverser la route et de rentrer chez ses parents.

.

.

Malheureusement, l'allégresse provoquée par le baiser fut de courte durée. En effet, lorsqu'Hermione se rendit à l'hôtel où séjournaient Drago et Blaise deux jours plus tard, afin de les prévenir qu'elle était prête à partir, le standardiste lui apprit qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus là.

Le cœur d'Hermione, qui voletait dans sa poitrine depuis leur dernière étreinte, sembla se coincer au fond de sa gorge. Comment avait-il pu répondre ainsi à son baiser et partir comme ça, sans même la prévenir ? Mais après tout, il ne lui devait rien. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait laissé son imagination vagabonder…

Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle allait repartir en Grande-Bretagne pour finir sa scolarité, la nouvelle était plutôt bien passée. Bien sûr, sa mère le savait déjà, vu qu'elle était présente lorsqu'Hermione avait reçu sa lettre mais ce retour à la normalité semblait avoir apaisé son père. Sa petite fille, à Poudlard, ça il connaissait et il pouvait se le représenter. C'était encore parfois un peu tendu entre eux mais Henry Granger semblait soulagé de voir sa fille reprendre le chemin de l'école – et d'en être conscient, cette fois.

Les préparatifs des parents d'Hermione pour rentrer en Angleterre seraient, pour eux, un peu plus longs, ne pouvant pas le faire de façon aussi rapide que leur fille. Sans parler de l'absence de pouvoirs magiques, la paperasse allait être assez difficile vu qu'en Australie, ils étaient connus sous le nom de Wendell et Monica Wilkins. Hermione s'était d'ailleurs encore platement excusée pour ça mais sa mère lui avait assuré que les démarches administratives étaient de toute façon toujours compliquées, quel que soit le pays ou les compétences surnaturelles.

Vu que Drago et Blaise étaient déjà partis, Hermione resta en compagnie de ses parents une semaine de plus afin de profiter d'eux au maximum. Elle ne se rendit au Portoport de Darwin que le 28 août et, après avoir fait escale à Bombay et Istanbul, la sorcière arriva à Londres où Harry et Ginny l'attendaient avec impatience.

* * *

.

* * *

Et oui, **une fin encore un peu...** Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?! Pas de ma faute, tout ça, quand même !

Alors, heureuxes de ces **retrouvailles** ? Je vous avais dit que vous auriez **tout plein de Dramioneries** pour la peine. Je les aime bien ces deux-là, n'empêche ! Mais ce **n'est pas de tout repos pour autant**...

A votre avis, **pourquoi est-il parti sans l'attendre ?** Lâcheté de Serpentard ?

 **Prochain chapitre** de nouveau du **PDV Hermione** et appelé : **Lapsus**.

Ça vous évoque quoi ? Vous imaginez quoi pour la suite ? Après tout, **il reste encore une quinzaine de chapitres,** qu'est-ce que j'ai pu aller inventer, encore ?

Une fois de plus, **merci de me suivre** et à lundi pour la suite !

(et à **600 reviews,** je donne le **titre de ma future fic sur FB** , comme ça, vous êtes prévenu-e-s !)


	38. Lapsus révélateur

Bonjour à vous !

J'espère que vous avez passé **un bon weekend**. Perso, je suis encore chez mes beaux-parents où on a encore fait une orgie de bouffe et d'alcool, ah ah.

Apparemment, le départ précipité de Drago vous a pas mal interpellé-e-s ! Et comme je l'ai dit dans mes réponses, les explications viendront... Mais pour l'heure, on retrouve encore Hermione dans ce dernier chapitre de la partie de l'histoire pour "transitionnelle".

Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant !

 **Merci encore de tout mon coeur** pour toutes les reviews/mises en fav/alertes. On approche doucement mais surement des 600 reviews et c'est wow ! De plus, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai un truc avec les chiffres et là, l'histoire a plus de 37 000 vues pour 37 chapitres (enfin avant celui-ci) et ça m'éclate aussi, mdr.

Trêve de blabla, place à la **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Ravie de lire que ça t'a plu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également :)

Merci à mes relectrices et à J.K. Rowling pour son oeuvre.

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : La guerre finie, Hermione était partie en Australie retrouver ses parents, où la situation est un peu tendue avec son père. A sa grande surprise, elle a reçu une lettre l'invitant à retourner à Poudlard pour finir ses ASPIC. En se rendant dans le quartier sorcier, elle est tombée sur Drago et Blaise qui étaient à sa recherche. Drago et elle ont passé un moment ensemble, elle l'a même embrassé. Malheureusement, alors qu'ils avaient prévu de rentrer en Grand Bretagne ensemble, Hermione a juste appris qu'il était parti sans elle, sans la prévenir. Elle est cependant de retour à Londres pour entamer sa nouvelle septième année._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 38 : Lapsus révélateur**

Hermione était assise dans la cuisine du Terrier, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Ginny la dévorait des yeux, visiblement impatiente de lui poser toutes sortes de questions. Harry était parti monter la malle de la jeune fille à l'étage, malgré ses protestations. Molly était occupée dans la cuisine, chantonnant sur une chanson de Celestina Moldubec qui passait à la radio. Elle avait accueilli Hermione avec chaleur et affection, ravie de la revoir, et préparait à présent le repas du soir. Ron, quant à lui, était toujours à la boutique de farces et attrapes en compagnie de Verity. George était parti avec Charlie en Roumanie quelques jours plus tôt pour changer un peu d'air mais ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer.

\- Alors, comment vont tes parents ? demanda Molly Weasley en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

\- Très bien, merci. Les premiers temps qui ont suivi le retour de leurs souvenirs ont été un peu tendus mais ça va nettement mieux, à présent.

\- Oh, je les comprends. Arthur et moi avons été fâchés que vous nous ayez caché toute cette histoire d'horcruxes mais bon, les parents pardonnent toujours tout à leurs enfants. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, tout redeviendra comme avant entre vous.

\- Je l'espère, en tout cas, répondit poliment Hermione.

Harry redescendit à ce moment-là et s'installa à côté de Ginny en lui effleurant doucement le dos. Hermione sourit devant cet échange et se réjouit intérieurement pour ses amis. Ils méritaient tous deux d'être enfin heureux ensemble.

\- Tu as déjà été faire tes achats pour la rentrée ? demanda Hermione en regardant Ginny.

\- Non, nous attendions que tu reviennes pour ça. C'est devenu un rituel de les faire ensemble, non ?

\- Nous ? releva Hermione.

\- Et bien oui… bafouilla légèrement Harry. J'ai finalement décidé d'y retourner aussi. Je n'ai pas envie que mes derniers souvenirs de Poudlard soient la mort de Dumbledore et la dernière bataille… J'aimerais y vivre une année paisible, juste pour voir ce que ça fait.

Hermione rit à la dernière remarque et lui assura qu'elle le comprenait tout à fait. Cependant, elle n'était pas totalement dupe non plus, il était clair que le fait que Ginny doive y retourner avait joué dans la décision de son ami de ne pas passer tout de suite par la case « formation d'Auror ». Mais après tout, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait et Hermione était de toute façon extrêmement ravie d'apprendre qu'elle y passerait de nouveau une année avec lui.

\- Et Ron ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Il n'est pas intéressé. Il se plaît bien au magasin et comme Fred et George l'ont lancé sans diplôme…

\- Ron peut être aussi entêté qu'un gnome de jardin, quand il en a envie, intervint Molly. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que sans ASPIC, il ne pourra jamais devenir l'associé de George, mais il s'en fiche. Si ses frères ont pu ouvrir leur boutique sans diplôme en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, c'est seulement parce qu'ils l'ont fait pendant une période troublée. Ils n'auraient jamais obtenu leur accréditation sans ça….

\- Sans parler du fait qu'ils avaient réussi à remettre la main sur Verpey, chuchota Harry à Hermione.

En effet, la jeune fille se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où Ron leur avait raconté que ses frères avaient retrouvé Ludo Verpey et avaient plus ou moins fait pression sur lui afin qu'il fasse jouer ses relations pour leur permettre d'ouvrir leur boutique en guise de paiement pour le pari qu'ils avaient fait lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Elle n'approuvait toujours pas la pratique mais s'était résignée depuis. Cependant, ils préféraient tous laisser croire à Molly que les jumeaux avaient simplement profité des temps troublés pour obtenir leur accréditation.

\- Laisse-le faire ses propres erreurs, maman, poursuivit Ginny. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'en fera qu'à sa tête, de toute façon…

\- Qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ? demanda Ron en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

\- Toi, abruti ! répliqua sa soeur.

\- Ginny, langage ! la réprimanda sa mère.

\- Bonjour, Ron, le salua Hermione en souriant.

A la surprise générale, ce dernier se rua vers son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras, la soulevant maladroitement de sa chaise, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Hermignone ! Je suis content de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? Et pourquoi je suis un abruti ? s'enquit-il en fusillant sa sœur du regard.

\- A cause de tes ASPIC, Ron, répondit Hermione en se dégageant de son étreinte.

\- Ah, ça… ouais, j'ai été assez à Poudlard comme ça…

\- Tu pourrais au moins essayer de les passer en candidat libre, c'est ce que Drago compte faire.

Harry recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'il était en train de boire et un silence pesant tomba sur le Terrier. Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione avant de réaliser la portée de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Harry et les Weasley présents la dévisageaient, attendant visiblement des explications.

\- Euh…, bredouilla Hermione. Je vais aller défaire ma malle…

Là-dessus, elle se sauva de la cuisine et monta dans les étages en courant avant de refermer la porte de la chambre de Ginny derrière elle. Et merde.

Non mais quelle idiote ! Comment avait-elle pu sortir une phrase pareille en plein milieu du Terrier ? Non seulement elle avait appelé Drago par son prénom mais elle sous-entendait sans qu'aucun doute ne soit permis qu'elle avait eu de ses nouvelles. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir expliquer _ça_? Seul Harry était au courant de l'évolution de leur relation. Ginny savait qu'il avait demandé après elle et Hermione la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle allait subir un véritable interrogatoire une fois qu'elles seraient seules toutes les deux mais c'était tout. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils se détestaient. Ou en tout cas, ils ne s'appelaient certainement pas par leurs prénoms.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups discrets furent frappés à la porte.

\- Entrez, grommela Hermione, le visage planqué dans ses mains.

\- C'est moi, répondit Harry.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda son ami.

\- Non mais quelle andouille, hein ?

\- Un peu, ouais. J'ai essayé de dédramatiser le truc en leur rappelant vaguement le coup des cours particuliers et le fait que vous étiez toujours collés dans les pattes l'un de l'autre. Et puis bon, on a témoigné pour lui, donc ils savent que tu ne le détestes plus tout à fait, qu'il t'a sauvé la vie et tout… Mais je ne sais pas si ça suffira. Il t'a retrouvée, alors ?

\- Plus ou moins, oui. Je suis tombée sur Zabini et lui en plein Darwin mais bon, ils n'étaient clairement pas là par hasard.

\- Ouais… je l'ai plus ou moins aiguillé moi-même… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules en réponse. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Elle avait été heureuse de le voir, même s'il l'avait plantée sur place comme une vieille chaussette.

\- C'est Ron, qui ne comprend vraiment pas, précisa Harry au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Je me doute, oui…

\- Il va falloir lui parler. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il attend dans le couloir.

Hermione soupira, fatiguée d'avance par la discussion qui allait en découler.

\- Et bien, il ne sert à rien de faire traîner tout ça, alors. Tu pourras lui dire d'entrer en sortant ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Harry.

Il lui serra doucement l'épaule en signe de soutien puis quitta la pièce. Ron entra quelques secondes plus tard et s'assit sur le lit de sa sœur, Hermione étant installée sur son lit de camp.

Ils se regardèrent sans parler durant plusieurs minutes puis Ron sembla prendre son courage à deux mains pour se lancer.

\- _Drago,_ hein ? railla-t-il.

\- Tu sais que je l'ai côtoyé tous les jours pendant des mois, Ron, je vous l'ai expliqué. Il y avait les cours particuliers, bien sûr, mais les profs nous avaient aussi mis côte à côte à quasiment chaque cours…

\- Ouais… tu nous l'as dit, en effet.

\- Je l'ai vu évoluer au fil des mois… et quand il a appris les origines de Voldemort, ça a tout changé.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et bien, on a appris à se connaître un peu plus. Son père l'a brutalisé quand vous vous êtes enfuis du Manoir. Je l'ai soigné. Un peu. On a sympathisé, quoi.

\- Vous êtes amis, c'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?! demanda un Ron choqué.

\- Non. Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes exactement mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis. Mais effectivement, à présent il m'arrive de l'appeler par son prénom. Et lui par le mien. La plupart du temps, on reste sur nos noms de famille mais ça arrive.

\- Et donc, tu as eu de ses nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre ?

Hermione hésita avant de répondre. Devait-elle vraiment lui dire qu'il était venu en Australie pour la voir ? Ron pouvait être jaloux et capricieux, Merlin seul savait comment il prendrait la nouvelle… En même temps, il l'apprendrait forcément, donc autant que ça vienne d'elle.

\- Je… Je les ai vus, Blaise Zabini et lui, à Darwin, avoua-t-elle finalement.

\- En Australie ?! s'étonna Ron.

\- Oui…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là-bas ?!

\- Malefoy m'a dit avoir eu besoin de changer d'air, que la presse, ici, les suivait un peu partout, sa mère et lui. Et il voulait me remercier d'avoir témoigné pour lui, pour le diadème, ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Salle sur Demande… Enfin, il a fait d'une incantation deux sorts.

Ron ne répondit rien. Il essayait visiblement d'assimiler les révélations d'Hermione. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'un silence gênant, il se redressa.

\- Ok. On se voit plus tard, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de sortir de la chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Hermione était tout simplement abasourdie. Ok ?! C'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire ? Pas de scène ? Pas de remarque acerbe ou blessante ? Cependant, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de se pencher plus sur la question car Ginny pénétra à son tour dans la chambre. Elle enroula sans aucune discrétion la paire d'oreilles à rallonge qu'elle avait dans les mains et s'installa à côté de son amie. Visiblement, elle avait écouté ce qu'elle venait de raconter à Ron.

\- _Assurdiato_ , lança Ginny en direction de la porte avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

Cette dernière la regardait en silence, ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser.

\- Tu ne lui as pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… non. Le reste ne le regarde pas.

\- Il s'est passé quoi, au juste, entre Malefoy et toi ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait révéler -ou pas- à son amie. Sa décision fut prise assez rapidement. Après tout, elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et ce n'était pas avec Harry qu'elle pourrait le faire, aussi compréhensif soit-il.

\- On s'est embrassés quelques fois…, se confessa-t-elle.

\- J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama Ginny. Je ne vous ai pas vus ensemble mais pour qu'il aille carrément demander à Harry où tu étais, il devait forcément y avoir eu un truc entre vous !

\- Je… tu n'es pas fâchée ? demanda Hermione.

\- Pourquoi je le serais ?

\- Les Malefoy et les Weasley ne sont pas vraiment amis…

\- Bah, répondit Ginny en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main. J'ai confiance en toi, Hermione. Je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tu ne fais jamais rien à la légère. J'ai eu en mains tous tes préparatifs pour la chasse aux horcruxes pendant des mois, je te rappelle. Sans tes notes, les rafleurs nous auraient retrouvés au bout d'une heure. Tu es bien trop réfléchie pour agir sur un coup de tête.

La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment et serra son amie dans ses bras. Si elle savait… Hermione ne pensait justement plus à rien, quand Drago et elle s'embrassaient...

\- Alors ? demanda Ginny au bout d'un moment.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Il est aussi doué que les rumeurs le disent ?

\- Je… pense…qu'elles sont… en deçà de la vérité, avoua Hermione en rougissant de plus belle. Je n'ai jamais échangé de baiser comme ça…

\- Même avec Ron durant la bataille ?

\- C'était… différent. J'aime Ron depuis toujours, tu le sais, on en a assez parlé… Mais avec Drago…

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête, ne trouvant, pour une fois, pas ses mots.

\- Et alors ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Il va falloir le dire à Ron si c'est le cas, tu sais…

\- Oh non ! Enfin, je l'ai embrassé à Darwin, j'avoue, mais… On devait rentrer ensemble, pour que le trajet soit moins difficile, mais il est parti sans prévenir. Je n'ai pas eu une seule nouvelle, depuis. Je pense qu'il voulait juste voyager un peu et me remercier, comme je l'ai dit à Ron. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit… Et il ne compte pas retourner à Poudlard, alors bon… Tout ça n'aura été qu'une petite parenthèse entre nous…

\- Tu es sûre ? lui demanda Ginny.

\- Autant que possible. Ce n'est pas bien important, de toute façon.

Son amie ne répondit rien mais la moue qu'elle arborait montrait clairement son scepticisme.

\- Je pense que le repas doit être prêt. On ferait mieux de redescendre ou maman va nous tuer !

Les deux adolescentes rirent de bon cœur et se rendirent dans la cuisine où elles virent que M. Weasley venait de rentrer et qu'Harry et Ron étaient en train de mettre la table.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione, Harry et Ginny se promenaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, achetant le matériel scolaire dont ils auraient besoin pour cette nouvelle année, quand Ron vint les rejoindre, légèrement essoufflé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? lui demanda Ginny, surprise. Et la boutique ?

\- Verity s'en occupe. George est rentré ce matin et est directement passé voir comment ça allait.

\- Excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

\- Il a l'air d'aller mieux. En tout cas, il est revenu directement à la boutique et ça, c'est clairement une amélioration, répondit Ron.

\- Tant mieux. J'ai hâte de le revoir ! Mais et toi ? insista Ginny. Pourquoi tu n'y es plus ?

Ron agita un bout de parchemin devant leur nez et un sourire illumina son visage.

\- J'ai des courses à faire ! Flitwick vient de me répondre. Ils acceptent ma réinscription tardive. Je retourne à Poudlard avec vous !

Folle de joie à l'idée de retourner à l'école en compagnie de tous ses amis, Hermione lui sauta dans les bras.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà, **tout plein de Gryffondor à Poudlard** , ah ah. Le ton est donné pour cette fois, respect du canon il n'y aura plus... Enfin, disons que j'ai respecté (+/-, forcément) le contenu des livres mais pas tout ce que Rowling a pu préciser par après. Donc Harry et Ron y retournent aussi (sinon, c'est moins drôle, il faut bien l'avouer).

Petit chapitre pour aborder un peu **les pensées d'Hermione** suite au départ précipité de Drago. Elle est perdue, elle ne sait plus quoi en penser... Puis vous avez vu Ron ? Tout attentionné ? Comment ne pas être touché-e ? :p

 **De plus, si elle avait parlé avec Harry après la Bataille, elle n'avait pas encore pu le faire avec les Weasley.**

Enfin bref ! **On retrouve Drago dans le prochain chapitre** (et donc certainement les raisons de ce fameux départ ;) ) et j'ai intitulé celui-ci : **Retour à Poudlard**.

De quoi laisser votre imagination vagabonder, ah ah.

Oh, et il sera bien évidemment **publié jeudi** !

Gros bisous à vous et **j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit chapitre.** Content-e-s d'avoir retrouvé un peu de **Ginny** ? L'échange avec **Harry** ? Et **Ron** ? Que penser de Ron qui ne voulait absolument pas retourner à Poudlard et change subitement d'avis à la dernière minute ?

Impatient-e-s de retrouver **Drago** ? Moi oui, ah ah :p

 **Merci encore pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire et à tout bientôt !**

(et pour rappel, **je donnerai le titre de ma future fic sur ma page FB à 600 reviews** ;) )

 **Des bisous !** (bis)


	39. Retour à Poudlard

Bonjour !

Voilà, les vacances scolaires sont terminées, il est temps de **retourner à Poudlard** ! Vous allez enfin avoir la réponse à cette fameuse question : **Pourquoi Blaise et Drago sont-ils repartis de Darwin sans attendre Hermione ?** J'espère que leur raison vous convaincra !

Et vous aurez aussi des **pistes** sur ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer dans cette dernière partie de ma fic :)

Une fois de plus, un énorme **merci** pour tous vos retours ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuxes à me suivre et c'est fabuleux ! Chose promise, chose due, voici le **titre** de ma future fanfic : **Fichu(s) Malefoy** (FM pour les initié-e-s ^^). Le dessin choisi pour l'illustrer est sur FB mais je ne peux pas vous le montrer ici. L'écriture de FM avance bien et à ce rythme, elle sera peut-être même finie avant la fin de la publication de CP, mdr.

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** Merci !

 **TheWhiteFerret :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

 **Betameche :** Ah ah tu penses que Ron est si perspicace ? Peut-être bien :p (en vrai je suis contente que ça ait été perçu car j'ai amené les choses de manière plutôt implicite ;) J'espère que l'explication du départ te plaira :) Merci pour la review !

 **Merci** aussi à mes relectrices pour leur travail au top et à **J.K. Rowling** sans qui ma vie serait nettement moins magique !

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : La guerre est finie, Voldemort est mort (vive Harry !). Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Ron vont retourner à Poudlard pour finir leur scolarité. Drago, quant à lui, est parti précipitamment de Darwin, où il était venu retrouver Hermione, après qu'elle l'ait embrassé pour tenter de le convaincre de retourner à l'école également. Sera-t-il finalement présent pour cette nouvelle année scolaire ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite de Cours particulier(s) Tin tin tin... (petite musique de suspense :p )_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 39 : Retour à Poudlard**

\- Sérieusement, Drago, si tu continues à tirer la tronche comme ça, l'année va être très longue… déclara Blaise en soupirant. Je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui a absolument tenu à ce qu'on revienne passer nos ASPIC à Poudlard au lieu de le faire en candidats libres.

Drago ne répondit rien et se cala plus confortablement dans la banquette du Poudlard Express. Le train avait quitté Londres depuis une bonne heure et ils étaient seuls dans leur compartiment. En effet, c'était lui qui avait voulu revenir et il se demandait à présent pourquoi. Enfin, il _savait_ pourquoi il avait répondu favorablement à Flitwick. A cause de Granger. Parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Et qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Il se maudissait d'ailleurs d'avoir été aussi faible.

Au final, il n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de prendre sa décision et Blaise n'avait pas été si difficile à convaincre. Après tout, il avait eu d'autres choses importantes à gérer et l'ouverture de leur apothèque pouvait attendre encore un peu.

Un petit sac de Gallions bien placé leur avait juste permis de réserver l'emplacement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les nombreux bouleversements dont était animé le Ministère suffiraient sans doute à justifier cette lenteur administrative à qui tenterait d'y regarder de plus près.

Mais Drago était agacé. Énervé, même. Il retournait à Poudlard pour elle, et elle, elle l'ignorait délibérément. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de sa part depuis qu'il avait dû quitter l'Australie précipitamment avec Blaise. Il pouvait envisager qu'elle soit blessée qu'ils aient dû partir sans l'attendre mais la connaissant comme il avait appris à la connaître, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle prenne au moins des nouvelles de la mère de Blaise. Après tout, même si la dragoncelle était mieux soignée aujourd'hui qu'il y a quelques années, de nombreuses personnes en mourraient encore.

Après avoir laissé Hermione devant la maison de ses parents, il était rentré à l'hôtel tout guilleret, sentant encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait été plus que surpris d'y trouver son ami, visiblement inquiet et nerveux. Il venait tout juste de recevoir un parchemin de sa tante qui l'informait que sa mère avait attrapé la dragoncelle et qu'il devait rentrer au plus vite, son état étant inquiétant. Ni une, ni deux, Drago avait laissé un message au standardiste pour expliquer la situation à Granger et Blaise et lui étaient partis par le premier Portoloin en direction de Londres. Tant pis pour le retour en plusieurs escales, il y avait certaines priorités.

Drago avait répondu à Flitwick dès qu'il était rentré au Manoir pour y déposer sa malle avant d'aller retrouver Blaise à Ste-Mangouste. Heureusement, sa mère avait été rapidement mise hors de danger mais elle était encore très faible. Drago était donc resté avec lui à l'hôpital pour le soutenir, surveillant son courrier régulièrement, attendant un signe de la part d'Hermione qui le préviendrait de son retour. Malheureusement, aucun message n'était arrivé.

Au bout de trois semaines, la rentrée approchant grandement et Mme Zabini ayant recouvré quelques forces, Blaise et lui s'étaient résignés à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y faire leurs achats. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise d'y voir Hermione, en compagnie de Potter et des Weasley, rire et se jeter dans les bras de cet abruti de rouquin.

Ah ça, elle s'était bien foutu de sa gueule, cette garce ! L'embrasser, lui demander de retourner à Poudlard avec elle et fricoter avec son stupide copain en même temps…

\- Arrête de ressasser tes idées noires, déclara Blaise, coupant court à ses pensées. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devrais aller lui parler au lieu de t'imaginer n'importe quoi. Granger n'est pas du genre à préparer deux potions en même temps.

\- Je ne ressasse pas des idées noires, tenta de nier Drago.

\- A d'autres, ça fume tellement autour de toi qu'il y a de la buée sur les fenêtres du compartiment.

Drago haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne, en fait. Je l'ai vu l'embrasser devant la Salle sur Demande. Et ce n'est pas nouveau qu'elle meurt d'envie que ce bouffon la remarque enfin. J'étais juste une parenthèse, pour elle…

\- C'est ça, et moi je suis Merlin. Granger ne t'aurait jamais embrassé si…

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de poursuivre car la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur les sœurs Greengrass.

\- Ah, enfin, on vous trouve ! déclara Daphné. J'avais peur d'être la seule Serpentard de septième à avoir répondu favorablement au courrier de Flitwick. Par contre, je n'avais que peu d'espoirs de vous voir, vous.

\- Tu as vu qui d'autre ? lui demanda Blaise. Nous on a croisé Jones sur le quai.

\- De notre promotion ? Juste nous trois. Pansy, Greg et Théo ont refusé de revenir. Enfin, Pansy est partie finir ses études à Durmstrang, elle a de la famille par là. Greg est à Azkaban et Théo a disparu du paysage. Millicent est toujours hospitalisée. Cette gourde n'a pas voulu partir avec nous lors de l'évacuation pendant la bataille et elle s'est fait mordre par une des plantes de Chourave…

\- Sérieusement ?! s'étonna Drago. Je savais que tout le monde ne reviendrait pas mais quatre, ça fait peu…

\- Y a aussi quelques absents dans les autres années, mais moins, ajouta Astoria. Les septièmes avaient quasiment fini… la plupart vont sans doute passer leur ASPIC en candidats libres.

Blaise lança un regard entendu à Drago mais ne prononça aucun mot.

\- Et dans les autres Maisons ? demanda-t-il.

\- Les Gryffondor semblent quasiment tous là, répondit Daphné. Sauf ceux qui ont été trop blessés… Mais sinon, même ceux qui avaient fui l'an passé en raison de leur sang sont revenus. Potter, Weasley et Granger aussi, évidemment. Chez Poufsouffle aussi, ils sont quasi tous là. Même Abbot qui était pourtant partie en plein milieu de la sixième. Pareil chez Serdaigle, quasiment pas d'absents.

\- Et merde, on va être en minorité, ça craint, jura Drago.

\- Bah, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, de toute façon, commenta Daphné.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Blaise.

La jeune fille déplaça un pan de sa cape et montra à ses camarades l'insigne de Préfète-en-Chef qui ornait sa poitrine.

\- J'ai personnellement reçu la visite de McGonagall, cet été. Elle m'a évidemment invitée à revenir mais m'a également proposé de prendre la fonction de Préfète-en-Chef.

\- Pourquoi toi ?! s'étonna Drago.

\- Nos parents n'ont jamais rejoint les rangs du Seigneur… de… de Voldemort, bafouilla-t-elle. Astoria et moi devons être les seules Serpentard, ou presque, à n'avoir aucun lien avec tout ça… Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant, mais McGo a plusieurs projets pour cette année. Elle a donc décidé de me nommer moi, et un Gryffondor, pour chapeauter les différents préfets. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es toujours préfet, Drago, non ?

\- Si si… Laisse-moi deviner, ton homologue Gryffondor, c'est Saint-Potter-Le-Sauveur ?

\- J'ai cru aussi mais non. C'est Londubat. Et au final, quand tu vois tout ce qu'il a fait l'an passé face aux Carrow, ce n'est pas si étonnant.

\- En effet, lui accorda Drago du bout des lèvres.

Avec tous les Doloris qu'il avait encaissés à la place des autres l'année précédente, Londubat méritait effectivement d'hériter de cet insigne. Et au moins, il n'aurait pas Potter sur le dos !

\- Tu sais quels sont ces projets ? demanda Blaise.

\- En partie, oui, mais je ne peux rien dire. Je le lui ai promis. Mais nous avons eu un rendez-vous, McGonagall, Londubat et moi, pour parler un peu de notre rôle là-dedans et l'aider à planifier certains trucs…

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'insister, intervint Astoria. J'ai essayé tout l'été et elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Daphné peut être une vraie rabat-joie. Cet insigne te va très bien, au final.

\- Oh, la ferme, Ast' ! Bon, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir, mais je vais continuer à faire mon tour pour aller parler aux autres Serpentard. On se retrouve tout à l'heure sur le quai !

Sur ces derniers mots, les sœurs Greengrass sortirent du compartiment et Drago se replongea dans ses idées.

\- Je me demande bien ce que la vieille chouette nous a préparé, en tout cas, déclara Blaise au bout d'un moment.

\- Bah, on ne devrait plus tarder à le savoir, répondit Drago. On va bientôt arriver, non ? En tout cas, je suis plutôt content que l'une de nous soit Préfète-en-Chef. Ça évitera peut-être aux joyeux héros de guerre de trop se pavaner dans le château…

.

.

Lorsque Drago descendit du train, il vit Granger non loin de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais elle tourna ostensiblement la tête. Mais pourquoi l'ignorait-elle ? C'était lui qui était sans nouvelles depuis des semaines, c'était à lui de la snober ! Blaise et lui montèrent dans une calèche avec Astoria et Daphné et Drago réalisa que la plupart des élèves présents pouvait à présent voir les sombrals. Lui-même les voyait depuis le décès de Dumbledore, n'ayant jamais été directement confronté à la mort avant ça.

Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer, les élèves qui étaient devant pilèrent net, se faisant bousculer par ceux qui leur succédaient.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! jura Drago.

Evidemment, personne ne lui répondit. Face à eux, les quatre grandes tables caractéristiques des Quatre Maisons avaient disparu, laissant place à une multitude de tables circulaires, un peu comme lors du bal des Trois Sorciers. La table des professeurs n'avait, quant à elle, pas changée, et McGonagall se leva pour les inviter à entrer.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, ne soyez pas perturbés de la sorte. Je vais très bientôt tout vous expliquer mais asseyez-vous.

Drago et Blaise échangèrent un regard interdit et se dirigèrent vers l'une des tables en compagnie d'Astoria et de Daphné. Jones les rejoignit peu après en compagnie de sa petite amie, qui était visiblement de Serdaigle. Il restait deux places libres à leur table mais personne ne vint les rejoindre.

Une porte latérale s'ouvrit sur Flitwick et un groupe d'enfants qui hésitaient visiblement entre l'émerveillement et la peur pénétra dans la Salle.

\- Entrez, les enfants, n'ayez pas peur. Nous allons tout d'abord commencer par la Cérémonie de Répartition afin de permettre aux nouveaux élèves d'aller s'asseoir et je vous expliquerai tout par après. Professeur Flitwick, le Choixpeau, s'il-vous-plaît.

Drago tourna alors son regard vers la table des professeurs et constata que celle-ci était complète. McGonagall avait donc trouvé des remplaçants… II les regarda un par un, essayant de deviner qui serait son nouveau Directeur de Maison, occultant par la même occasion la chanson traditionnelle du Choixpeau. L'une des enseignantes lui sembla familière mais il n'arriva pas à remettre le nom sur le visage.

Deux petits tout tremblants vinrent rejoindre leur table et Daphné les accueillit chaleureusement. La répartition se termina peu après. Les Serpentard étaient ceux qui avaient accueilli le moins de nouveaux. McGonagall reprit ensuite la parole.

\- Je me doute que vous devez avoir faim, je tâcherai donc d'être prompte. Nos deux Préfets-en-Chef, pour cette année, sont Daphné Greengrass et Neville Londubat. Levez-vous, je vous prie, afin que tout le monde puisse vous voir.

Un grondement sourd résonna à travers la pièce quand les deux élèves furent applaudis. Cependant, Drago constata que le choix de Daphné en faisait tiquer plus d'un.

\- Bien, merci, intervint McGonagall. Comme vous avez pu le constater, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons est toujours d'application. Les sabliers sont prêts à comptabiliser vos points dans le hall. Cependant, nous ne devons pas reproduire les erreurs du passé et nous avons pris différentes mesures en vue d'améliorer la coopération entre les élèves des différentes Maisons. La première de ces mesures, comme vous pouvez le constater, est la disparition des tables par Maison. Celles-ci scindaient littéralement la pièce en quatre. Avec des tables plus petites mais plus nombreuses, nous espérons que vous serez plus enclins à vous mélanger.

\- Ça marche vachement, se moqua Blaise à voix basse.

Drago regarda autour de lui et constata que, en effet, même si les quatre tables avaient disparu, les élèves restaient quand même entre eux. Mis à part la table de Granger, bien évidemment. Elle s'y trouvait avec Potter, les deux Weasley, Londubat, Lovegood, Macmillan et Goldstein.

\- Ensuite, nous avons décidé de maintenir le cours d'étude des Moldus obligatoire. Bien évidemment, le contenu sera radicalement différent de ce qui a pu être proposé l'an passé. Mais il est important que chaque élève présent comprenne que les Moldus ne nous sont pas si différents. Ces cours seront donnés de manière collective, par année, dans un local spécialement aménagé pour tous vous recevoir. A ce sujet, laissez-moi vous présenter nos nouveaux enseignants.

Drago se tourna de nouveau vers la table des professeurs, avide d'en savoir plus à leur sujet.

\- Tout d'abord, nos élèves de septième année devraient reconnaitre celle qui enseignera l'étude des Moldus. Il s'agit de Mme Pénélope Deauclaire, ancienne élève de Serdaigle et Préfète-en-Chef. Mme Mary MacDonald, à ses côtés, enseignera les potions. Elle prendra également ma succession comme directrice de la Maison Gryffondor. La défense contre les forces du mal sera enseignée par Gabriel Tuman, ancien élève de Poufsouffle. Et enfin, le cours de métamorphose sera assuré par Violette Prewett, qui reprend également la direction de la Maison Serpentard.

\- C'est une blague ?! s'offusqua Drago à voix basse. Une Prewett à Serpentard ?! Pourquoi ne pas nous coller directement un Weasley ?

\- La ferme, Drago, le réprimanda Daphné. Mme Prewett est une Serpentard très compétente. Ce n'est pas parce que l'une d'entre eux a épousé un Weasley qu'ils sont tous comme ça…

\- Je voudrais également accueillir notre nouveau concierge, reprit McGonagall. Nous avons effectivement dû nous séparer des services de M. Rusard, nos visions de sa fonction ayant pris des chemins différents. C'est M. Alvin Watchson qui occupera à présent ce poste. Il me demande par ailleurs de vous rappeler que la forêt est toujours interdite.

\- Ça, par contre, c'est une bonne nouvelle, commenta Blaise. Vous pensez qu'il a aussi un horrible chat ?

Les élèves applaudirent poliment les nouveaux membres du personnel et McGonagall reprit son discours :

\- Enfin, notre dernière mesure pour améliorer la coopération entre les Maisons est la mise en place de Cours de Coopération. Vous verrez dans l'horaire que vous recevrez demain qu'une plage horaire a été prévue pour tout le monde à cet effet. Les enseignants et moi-même avons composé des binômes de travail inter-maison. Vos Directeurs de Maison se chargeront de vous expliquer le but exact de ces cours. La liste des binômes est déjà affichée dans le hall et vous pourrez la consulter après le banquet. Aucun changement ne sera accepté. Les élèves de première année ne sont pas encore concernés par cette mesure, nous devons tout d'abord apprendre à vous connaître. Sur ce, l'ensemble du personnel et moi-même vous souhaitons une bonne rentrée 1998 et nous espérons que cette nouvelle année vous sera favorable. Bon appétit.

\- Tu parles ! s'exclama Blaise alors qu'un brouhaha montait dans toute la Salle. Elle croit vraiment qu'on a envie de manger après un tel discours ? Je veux savoir qui je vais me coltiner toute l'année, moi ! Je te jure, Malefoy, que si c'est Smith, je te ferai regretter de m'avoir fait revenir !

\- Arrête de râler, le réprimanda Daphné. Mange et comme ça, nous pourrons aller voir qui nous avons.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, bougonna Astoria.

\- Non, tu ne l'as pas écoutée ?! McGonagall ne nous a pas concertés, Londubat et moi, pour la création des binômes. Elle nous a juste demandé notre avis sur la création de ceux-ci.

\- Ils serviront à quoi, alors ? demanda Drago.

\- A l'étude. Un peu comme un tutorat, pour que nous fassions une partie de nos devoirs ensemble, par exemple.

\- Et s'ils nous collent un Poufsouffle alors qu'on n'a jamais cours avec eux ?

\- McGonagall avait prévu que de nombreux élèves de notre année seraient absents. Elle veut en profiter pour tester des groupes-classe en fonction des options choisies et non des Maisons. Nous serons donc tous mélangés.

\- En potions, ça ne changera pas changera grand chose, releva Drago. C'était déjà le cas. Mais pour un cours comme métamorphose ou sortilèges…

\- Il y aura deux groupes en métamorphose et sortilèges, expliqua Daphné. Nous serons tous mélangés et scindés par ordre alphabétique.

\- Coopération, hein, railla Blaise.

\- Ne te plains pas, Zabini, répliqua Daphné. McGo avait envisagé de mélanger les dortoirs également mais Londubat et moi nous y sommes fortement opposés !

\- Encore heureux ! s'exclama Drago. Manquerait plus qu'on doive partager notre chambre avec Potter et Weasley !

\- Vous devriez arrêter de parler et manger un peu, intervint Jones pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais personnellement, j'ai hâte que le banquet soit fini pour voir avec qui je vais devoir passer mes Cours de Coopération !

\- J'espère que nous serons ensemble, chou ! minauda la Serdaigle à ses côtés.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et mangea le contenu de son assiette en silence. Il se fit ensuite la réflexion que le banquet de rentrée n'avait jamais été aussi vite expédié. Une demi-heure à peine après le discours de McGonagall, les premiers élèves trépignaient déjà d'impatience, attendant d'avoir l'autorisation d'aller consulter cette fameuse liste. Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs sûr que l'an prochain, si ces Cours de Coopération étaient maintenus, McGo attendrait le lendemain pour diffuser la liste.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finalement l'autorisation de quitter la Salle, les septième année furent les premiers à s'approcher du panneau d'affichage. Étant tout en bas de la liste, Blaise fut le premier à trouver son nom.

\- Rah merde ! Je me tape Weasley, quoi, la poisse !

\- Tu veux dire que c'est la poisse pour moi, oui ! répondit une voix grave derrière lui. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de revenir… Fait chier !

\- Tiens, Greengrass, il semblerait que nous soyons ensemble, constata Potter en montrant son nom.

Daphné lui sourit en réponse et Drago vit la jeune Weasley la fusiller du regard.

\- Et bien, marmonna Hermione à ses côtés, que ce soient des Cours Particuliers ou des Cours de Coopération, il semblerait que nous soyons condamnés à les passer ensemble, Malefoy.

Drago se tourna aussitôt vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien mais, une fois de plus, Granger détourna les yeux. Non mais vraiment ! Elle l'embrassait, lui demandait de revenir à Poudlard pour elle et prenait ses grands airs par après ?! Il ne comprenait décidément rien à cette fille. Il l'ignora alors à son tour et partit pour sa Salle commune, après avoir fait signe à Blaise de le suivre.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà, **le programme est annoncé** ! Bon, c'était plutôt prévisible mais ils sont bien **tous de retour à Poudlard**. Et oui, même les soeurs Greengrass ! A ce sujet, que pensez-vous de **mes choix pour les Préfets-en-Chef** ? Je sais que Neville n'était pas Préfet mais vu son engagement à tenir tête aux Carrow, je ne me voyais pas faire autrement. Et je voulais un élève Serpy et un Gryffy en évitant le cliché Drago/Hermione...

Bref, j'espère que ce choix vous plait !

Et pour le **reste des mesures** ? Les grandes tables qui disparaissent mais surtout... Les **Cours de Coopération** ! Raison pour laquelle je n'ai finalement pas scindé la fic en deux : on reste dans le thème :p

Et enfin, **l'explication** tant attendue ! Non seulement Drago avait une excellente raison de repartir si vite, totalement indépendante de sa volonté, mais il a laissé un mot ! Rah la la, les **malentendus** , j'vous jure :p Résultat, ils se font la gueule tous les deux pour rien XD

Comment ça, je ne suis pas gentille avec eux ?! Mais si, mais si !

 **Lundi prochain** , retour avec **Hermione** dans le **chapitre 40** (déjà !) intitulé : **Oups**. Oui, je suis parfois très inspirée pour trouver des titres (je peux d'ailleurs vous dire que ma prochaine fic n'en aura pas XD).

 **Merci encore de me suivre** et à très vite pour la suite ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça et ce que ça vous inspire !

Bisous !


	40. Oups !

**40** nondidjou ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte que nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 40 ?! C'est quand même... ouahou ! Ça va faire 8 mois que j'ai commencé la publication... Et 3 que j'en ai fini l'écriture... **  
L'écriture de FM** avance bien, aussi. J'ai déjà écrit 15 chapitres mais j'ai dû revoir la suite de mon plan donc la foc sera un poil plus courte que prévu :)  
 **  
**Bref, trêve de divagations, hi hi.

Visiblement, les nouvelles dispositions prises à **Poudlard** vous plaise ! Et ce fichu malentendu entre eux vous agace... Ce que je peux tout à fait concevoir, c'est quand même ballot qu'ils ne se parlent plus pour une histoire de message non remis :p

Mais ça, vous le savez déjà donc, on va passer à la suite, ça vous va ?

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** J'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Betameche :** J'espère que ce que j'ai prévu te plaira ;) Bises à toi !

 **Bacclara :** Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma fic ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise apparemment autant :) Les actions s'enchaînent, sans doute oui. Y a pas mal d'ellipses aussi. Enfin je ne sais pas trop, peut-être l'enchaînement, comme tu dis. Ou le fait que, de base, je ne suis pas du genre à m'attarder sur les détails (genre les descriptions physiques XD).  
Je suis ravie que la façon dont Drago commence à évoluer t'ai plu aussi. J'y tenais beaucoup à mes révélations, d'où les modifications de celles d'Hermione. C'était LE tournant de leur relation :) Les moments Dramione sont peu nombreux pour l'instant mais ça va changer, je te rassure ;)  
Et oui, leur brouille du moment est particulièrement frustrante, je suis d'accord. Mais bon, sans frustration, c'est moins drôle :p  
Pour Ron... Bah je ne vais pas en dire trop mais ce qui doit arriver arrivera, c'est tout ;)  
Merci encore pour tous tes très gentils compliments et j'espère vraiment que la suite sera à la hauteur :)

 **Merci** encore pour tous les signes d'intérêt que vous manifestez envers mon histoire, **vous êtes vraiment la motivation** qui me pousse à écrire !

 **Merci aussi à mes relectrices et à J.K. Rowling pour tout.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Drago et Blaise sont également de retour à Poudlard mais Drago ne comprend pas pourquoi Hermione ne lui parle plus alors que c'est elle qui lui a demandé de revenir... C'est que la demoiselle n'a pas eu le message qu'il lui a laissé après qu'il ait dû quitter Darwin précipitamment. Les voilà donc de retour à Poudlard avec de nouvelles dispositions prises par McGo, notamment des Cours de Coopération où ils se retrouveront à nouveau en binômes !_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 40 : Oups !**

Hermione était installée à l'une des nouvelles tables de la Grande Salle, touillant distraitement sa cuillère dans le bol de café qui se trouvait devant elle. La jeune fille buvait rarement du café mais elle avait très mal dormi et avait besoin d'un peu d'énergie pour pouvoir tenir lors de cette première journée de cours. A ses côtés, Ron rouspétait encore d'avoir été associé à Zabini pour ces fameux Cours de Coopération. En même temps, chacun d'eux avait été mis avec un Serpentard et il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire. Comme Malefoy, par exemple.

Elle ne savait pas à quel jeu ce fichu serpent jouait mais ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Non seulement il était parti de Darwin sans la prévenir mais en plus, il l'avait laissée sans nouvelles depuis. Elle avait cru qu'il était totalement passé à autre chose avant de le voir sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Ainsi, il était revenu passer ses ASPIC de manière traditionnelle. Mais pourquoi ? Il lui avait pourtant affirmé vouloir le faire en candidat libre… C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible et horripilant.

Et dire que McGonagall les avait de nouveau collés ensemble… Elle était pourtant présente, l'an passé, quand Rogue leur avait imposé ces C.P. ? Pourquoi tenait-elle à réitérer l'expérience ?

Bien sûr, le professeur Macdonald, leur nouvelle Directrice, leur avait bien expliqué que ces binômes avaient été constitués de manière à optimiser leurs révisions mais quand même. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé de savoir quels avaient été les critères de répartition, sa nouvelle professeure de potions lui avait expliqué que son partenariat avec Malefoy avait été plutôt bénéfique et que la Directrice n'avait pas jugé pertinent de l'interrompre. D'accord, ils avaient plutôt bien collaboré l'an passé mais Hermione n'avait franchement pas très envie de se retrouver seule avec lui dans une pièce alors qu'il avait fui après qu'elle l'ait embrassé…

Harry et Ginny arrivèrent, main dans la main, et s'installèrent à côté de Ron, mettant ainsi fin aux réflexions de la jeune fille.

\- On a croisé le nouveau concierge, en chemin, leur raconta Ginny. Il a l'air nettement plus sympa que Rusard.

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas très difficile, marmonna Ron, la bouche pleine.

\- Et celui-ci n'est pas Cracmol, renchérit Harry. On l'a vu utiliser sa baguette pour nettoyer les statues du quatrième étage.

\- C'est bien que McGonagall ait remplacé Rusard. Vous l'auriez vu, l'an passé, avec les Carrow… il y prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir.

\- Et je ne suis pas mécontent non plus de ne plus voir son horrible chatte, ajouta Ron.

\- Watchson préfère apparemment les chiens, précisa Harry. On l'a vu avec un tout petit bichon tout blanc.

\- C'est un spitz nain, le reprit Ginny. Il est trop mignon et il s'appelle Obscuro.

\- Tu parles d'un nom, se moqua Ron.

\- Ah… L'inconscience de la jeunesse ! intervint Watchson qui passait justement près d'eux pour rejoindre la table des professeurs, son petit chien sur les talons.

Ron rougit légèrement en voyant qu'il avait été surpris mais ne pipa mot. Le concierge se pencha pour prendre son chien dans ses bras et les regarda un à un, un air de défi sur le visage.

\- N'avez-vous pas vu le néant que nous offrent ses prunelles ? reprit-il, la voix tremblante de dévotion. Moquez-vous, pauvres fous, mais à vos risques et périls ! Ne le contrariez jamais ou vous pourrez constater de vous-même la pertinence de son nom.

Obscuro avait légèrement grondé durant le discours de son maître mais il ponctua celui-ci d'une petite léchouille sur sa main, réduisant à néant tous les efforts de Watchson pour tenter de les impressionner. Ce dernier les fusilla du regard, les mettant cette fois au défi de le contredire puis, voyant qu'aucun des quatre Gryffondor n'osait réagir, poursuivit son chemin vers la table des professeurs.

\- Mais pourquoi se sentent-ils obligés d'engager des concierges totalement timbrés, dans cette école ?! releva Ron, encore abasourdi par le speech qui venait de leur être servi.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione pouffèrent à sa remarque avant de lui préciser qu'au moins, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir d'attrait pour la torture.

Peu après, Neville vint jusqu'à leur table pour distribuer les nouveaux emplois du temps. Hermione prit le sien et poussa un grognement. Super, elle aurait cours avec Malefoy toute la journée. Elle commençait par le cours commun d'Etude des Moldus puis enchainerait sur Arithmancie et Potions.

\- Cool, l'horaire est vachement léger cette année, souligna Ron, enthousiaste.

\- Ce n'est pas du temps pour lambiner, Ron, le reprit Hermione, mais du temps pour pouvoir préparer nos ASPIC. Et je te signale que tu as perdu l'habitude de réviser, déjà que tu n'étais pas des plus assidus avant…

\- Tu dis ça comme si j'étais parti faire du camping, grommela ce dernier.

\- Techniquement, c'est ce que tu as fait, oui. Et non, je ne minimise en rien ce que vous avez fait durant l'année passée. Mais ce ne sera pas facile pour vous de reprendre un rythme scolaire… Si vous voulez, je peux vous préparer un planning de révisions…

\- Comment ça se fait que nous n'avons pas Métamorphose et Sortilèges en même temps ?! releva Harry, coupant ainsi court à la dispute qui couvait déjà entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Comment ça ?! s'enquit Hermione.

\- Là, regarde, lui montra Harry en mettant son emploi du temps à côté de celui de la jeune fille. Tu as Métamorphose quand j'ai Sortilèges et inversement.

\- Ah ouais ? Montre-voir ? demanda Ron à son tour en se penchant sur les morceaux de parchemin.

Puis il regarda son propre horaire et fit une légère grimace.

\- J'ai cours comme Harry, perso. Neville, tu as des infos ? interpella-t-il leur ami, qui passait non loin d'eux.

\- On est à la fois trop nombreux et pas assez en septième pour garder les divisions de classe comme avant. McGonagall en profite pour tester la répartition en fonction des options et en mélangeant tout le monde pour plus de coopération. Cependant, les options Métamorphose et Sortilèges sont les plus remplies, alors pour le coup, elle a coupé les classes en deux par ordre alphabétique. C'est aussi plus confortable pour la pratique, d'après elle.

\- Ah mince, mais ça craint, ça ! s'exclama Ron. Et elle a coupé à quelle lettre ?

\- D et de N à Z, il me semble répondit Neville. Vous avez d'autres questions ? Je n'ai pas fini de tout distribuer. D'ailleurs tiens, Ginny, voici le tien.

\- Non, c'est bon, merci, répondit Harry. A plus !

Hermione en aurait crié de frustration. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les groupes soient divisés de cette façon ? Elle aurait cours avec Malefoy la plupart du temps ! Heureusement, elle aurait toujours Botanique et Défense contre les forces du mal avec ses amis.

La jeune fille but une nouvelle gorgée de café et son regard se perdit dans la Salle. Globalement, les élèves restaient encore entre eux, même si certains s'étaient quand même mélangés. Ainsi, Parvati était assise à la même table que sa sœur, chose qui ne s'était jamais produite en sept ans. Ma foi, pensa Hermione, la suppression des tables par Maison serait peut-être bénéfique quand même…

Peu après, Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent pour se diriger vers leur premier cours d'Etude des Moldus.

\- C'est très bien de vouloir sensibiliser tout le monde aux Moldus, rouspéta Hermione alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle de classe, mais je maîtrise plutôt bien le sujet, moi ! J'aurais préféré pouvoir reprendre les cours d'Histoire de la magie, à la place…

\- Au moins, on s'ennuiera ensemble, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

\- C'est vrai, admit Hermione. Mais quand même…

La porte était déjà ouverte et Hermione pénétra dans la salle qui avait été agrandie afin de pouvoir accueillir tous les élèves de septième année. Tout en discutant, elle se dirigea vers une chaise et s'y assit avant de déballer ses affaires.

\- Euh… on peut savoir ce que tu fais, Hermione ?! demanda Ron, visiblement surpris.

\- Et bien je m'installe, pourquoi ?

\- Oui, mais… pourquoi à côté de _lui_ ?!

La jeune fille se tourna pour voir à côté de qui elle s'était installée et fut surprise de voir Drago qui semblait lui-même tout aussi étonné que ses amis de la voir là.

\- Et m…, jura-t-elle entre ses dents. L'habitude, désolée…

Elle allait se relever quand Pénélope Deauclaire passa près d'eux en souriant.

\- Non, Hermione, ne bouge pas, voyons ! Tu as eu une excellente idée. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que vous vous asseyiez tous à côté de quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de votre Maison. Et pas d'entourloupe, hein, je vous ai accueillis, je sais très bien qui a été réparti où.

\- Bien joué, Hermione, grommela Ron en laissant une place libre entre elle et lui. Ernie Macmillan en profita pour s'installer entre eux.

\- Eh bien, Granger, lui chuchota Drago, je savais bien que je te manquais, sous tes airs de bêcheuse.

La jeune fille s'étrangla sous la remarque. Non mais quel toupet ! Cet idiot fuyait l'Australie et la laissait sans nouvelles et il osait la traiter de bêcheuse ?!

\- Bonjour à tous, reprit Pénélope une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à répondre. Je suis consciente que la situation est un peu particulière entre nous car j'étais Préfète lorsque vous êtes arrivés à Poudlard et même si cela fait à présent cinq longues années que j'ai obtenu mes ASPIC, je ne vous demanderai pas de m'appeler Mme Deauclaire. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'accepterai que vous me manquiez de respect.

Plusieurs élèves poussèrent un grognement d'approbation et la jeune femme reprit son discours.

\- Très bien. Vous savez également, vu que j'avais été attaquée par le Basilic, que je suis de Sang-mêlé. C'est pourquoi le Professeur McGonagall m'a demandé d'assurer ce cours. Je sais qu'un cours obligatoire n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus motivant mais je ferai tout ce que je peux pour le rendre le plus intéressant possible. J'espère seulement que vous y mettrez également du vôtre. A présent, veuillez ouvrir le magazine que je vous ai demandé d'acheter à la page 14.

.

Le premier cours de la journée passa assez rapidement et Hermione se fit la réflexion que Pénélope était une excellente professeure. Son cours avait été plutôt intéressant même si elle-même n'avait rien appris de nouveau.

Le cours du professeur Vector n'eut rien de bien original. La différence principale avec l'an passé était qu'elle ne lui avait pas imposé de s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy. Hermione avait donc pu l'ignorer à loisir durant tout le cours. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait de la classe d'arithmancie, la jeune fille fut fermement attrapée par le bras et trainée dans une salle de classe vide.

\- Aïeuh ! cria-t-elle en se dégageant. Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Malefoy ?!

\- Comment ça, ce qu'il me prend ?! Tu veux rire ou quoi?! lui répondit-il, clairement énervé. Tu es celle qui me laisse sans nouvelles depuis des semaines et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu m'ignores de la sorte !

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Drago, je t'ai connu meilleur manipulateur que ça !

\- Mais je ne te manipule absolument pas ! C'est toi qui joues avec moi. Un jour tu me demandes de revenir à Poudlard pour toi et tu m'embrasses, et après plus rien ? Tu te contentes de fricoter avec Weasley en me snobant ?

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Était-il vraiment revenu à Poudlard pour elle ? Mais alors, pourquoi était-il parti sans lui laisser la moindre nouvelle ?

\- Je te signale, Malefoy, que c'est toi qui est parti de Darwin en me laissant en plan ! s'énerva Hermione. Je suis venue à votre hôtel deux jours plus tard pour constater que vous n'étiez déjà plus là. On devait rentrer ensemble, c'est toi qui as fui comme le lâche que tu es !

\- Quoi ?! répondit Drago, étonné. Mais pas du tout ! Quand je suis rentré après t'avoir laissée, j'ai retrouvé Blaise. Il avait reçu une lettre de sa tante, sa mère a attrapé la dragoncelle. On a dû rentrer en urgence…

\- Mais…, bredouilla Hermione. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue ?

\- Je l'ai fait, j'ai laissé une note à ton attention au standardiste de l'hôtel… Cet incapable ne te l'a pas remise ?!

\- Je… il faut croire que non…, admit la jeune fille.

\- Et merde ! jura Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste agacé. Hermione, je te promets que j'ai laissé une note. Tu pourras demander à Blaise, il était là quand je l'ai fait. Je ne serais jamais reparti sans te prévenir !

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Si la mère de Blaise avait attrapé la dragoncelle, il était plus que normal qu'ils soient repartis de toute urgence. Et il ne mentirait pas à ce sujet, c'était trop grave… et trop facilement vérifiable.

\- C'est pour ça alors que tu m'ignores ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu as cru que j'étais parti à cause… de… du baiser ?

Hermione détourna les yeux en rougissant. Elle se sentait totalement idiote. Elle aurait dû le confronter, à son retour, au lieu de faire l'autruche, mais elle était tellement persuadée qu'il était parti pour ne plus la voir…

\- Tu parles d'un malentendu, railla Drago en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Tu parles d'une andouille, oui…, répondit Hermione en le regardant, se mordillant la lèvre pour tenter de masquer sa gêne.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit, Granger, d'arrêter de faire ça…, chuchota-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

Puis il posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de venir les caresser de la pointe de sa langue. Merlin que c'était bon, soupira Hermione en amplifiant le baiser. Cet abruti de Serpentard lui avait manqué plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait cru…

\- Hum hum, entendirent-ils toussoter derrière eux.

Hermione s'éloigna aussitôt de Drago et se tourna vers un Ron rouge de colère.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale. On ne te voyait pas arriver, avec Harry, et il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle d'arithmancie, on s'inquiétait un peu…

\- Ron…, bredouilla Hermione.

\- Non, c'est bon, la coupa-t-il. Tu as visiblement mieux à faire. Moi, je vais aller manger. Enfin, si je ne vomis pas tout au souvenir de ce que je viens de voir…

Sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir.

\- Hum…, déclara Drago avec un air un peu trop satisfait. Apparemment tu ne partages pas les mêmes infos avec Weasley qu'avec Potter…

\- Oh, la ferme ! gronda Hermione en le fusillant du regard avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

* * *

.

* * *

Comment on appelle ça encore ? **Ascenseur émotionnel** , non ?

Mouahaha, je ne suis même pas désolée ! En vrai, c'était prévisible, avouez-le !

Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que **je n'ai pas fait traîner le malentendu australien** 107 ans. La moins bonne nouvelle, c'est que **Ron les a interrompus** , ah ah.

Certain-e-s avaient trouvé la confrontation Ron/Hermione un peu trop... calme, au Terrier. Vous serez donc ravis d'apprendre que leur réelle **séance d'explications** est prévue pour **jeudi** dans un chapitre PDV **Hermione** intitulé " **La fin d'une illusion** ".

Je suppose que je continue de **publier** de manière **bi-hebdomadaire** , non ?

Enfin, j'ai hâte d'avoir **vos retours sur ce chapitre** !

Bisous et à très bientôt !


	41. La fin d'une illusion

**Hello !**

Alors il faut que j'essaie de ne pas m'embrouiller dans ma publication car depuis quelques jours, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs :p

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu mais **Mery-Alice Gilbert et moi** (qui est une de mes relectrices et amie) avions envie de **collaborer** de plus près sur une histoire depuis un moment. C'est actuellement en cours ! Et je pense que l'idée que nous avons eue est plutôt originale. Notre fic (une **Dramione** , bien sûr) s'appelle " **Lettres à...** ".

 **Lettres à Granger** chez moi et **Lettres à Malefoy** chez elle. **Je suis Drago, elle est Hermione**. On s'écrit mais on s'est juste mises d'accord sur l'âge de nos héros. Rien d'autre. Donc **on ne sait pas du tout comment tout ça va évoluer** ni à quelle fréquence on va publier (pour l'instant, on semble bien parties pour le faire quotidiennement... mais je suis en vacances, ça aide !). **On ne se concerte sur rien**. On doit composer avec ce que l'autre nous dit dans ses lettres. Enfin voilà, si ça vous tente, **n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre** !

Que dire d'autre ? **L'écriture de FM avance bien**. Je devrais m'attaquer au chapitre 16 aujourd'hui (mais Drago doit répondre à Hermione avant, mdr). J'ai dû remanier légèrement la fin de ma fic car à force de dévier un peu à chaque chapitre, la fin n'était plus cohérente, mdr.

Sinon, un **immense merci** pour vos nombreux retours sur CP ! On a dépassé les **650 reviews** , non mais vous vous rendez compte du truc ?! En tout cas, vous n'avez pas été très nombreuxes à faire preuve d'empathie envers ce pauvre **Ron**. Ah ah. Bon, la confrontation attendue entre eux va arriver, j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Betameche** : Pas de faute pour Macdonald, c'est bien leur nouvelle directrice de Maison ;) Et oui, grâce à Drago. En même temps, ça le turlupinait pas mal, le pauvre XD Pour Ron, faudra pas attendre longtemps pour le savoir. et je crois que le chapitre était un poil plus court... En tout cas, celui d'aujourd'hui est plus long ^^ Merci pour ta review !

 **Bacclara** : Hello ! J'avoue m'être bien amusée avec Watchson. Devoir rester (+/-) fidèle au canon dans la première partie m'a donné envie de me lâcher un peu avec cet OC. Puis je voulais montrer la différence avec Rusard :p Et non, je n'aime pas faire trainer les malentendus en longueur. Surtout sur une base si idiote comme celle-là, ah ah. En effet, découverte brutale pour Ron mais au moins, "c'est fait" :p Ravie de t'avoir surprise ! J'avais l'impression d'être trop prévisible donc je suis contente de ne pas l'être tant que ça :)  
Contente également de lire que cette histoire te plait autant ! Et c'est tout à fait normal que je réponde (ça me surprend toujours qu'on me remercie pour ça !). Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments :)

Bon allez, trêve de blabla, je pense que vous voulez la suite !

 **Merci à Karine et à Mery-Alice pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son oeuvre !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Drago était parti précipitamment de Darwin, laissant involontairement Hermione sans nouvelles. Ils se sont enfin expliqués mais il a fallut que Ron débarque à ce moment précis..._

* * *

 **Cours particuliers – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 41 : La fin d'une illusion**

Hermione était sortie précipitamment de la salle où Drago l'avait emmenée pour tenter de rattraper Ron. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire mais elle devait lui parler. Elle avait promis à Harry qu'elle ne le ferait pas souffrir et, même sans ça, Ron était son ami. Il était même plus qu'un simple ami. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, d'ailleurs, elle s'imaginait sans difficulté vivre plus que de la simple amitié avec lui.

Ron avait fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite, elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui, se désespérant de voir qu'il ne la regardait toujours pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. Mais les choses avaient changé entre eux et ce, sans qu'elle y puisse quoi que ce soit. Elle avait été enlevée et isolée, loin de ses amis pendant de longs mois. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus. Son cœur ne battait plus aussi vite, elle pensait nettement moins à lui mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre pour autant. Or, Ron était quelqu'un d'entier et d'assez rancunier. Il allait sans aucun doute lui en vouloir pour la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister… Hermione devait donc le retrouver pour tenter de s'expliquer.

La jeune fille passa la tête par la porte de la Grande Salle pour voir s'il s'y trouvait mais ses recherches furent infructueuses.

\- Ah, tu es là ! l'interpella une voix bien connue derrière elle.

\- Salut, Harry, répondit-elle. Je cherche Ron, tu l'as croisé ?

\- Non, on s'est séparés pour te retrouver, pourquoi ?

\- Je… il m'a vue, avec Malefoy… je dois lui parler…

\- Hermione ! gronda Harry. Je t'avais pourtant demandé de…

\- Je sais, je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas prévu du tout, crois-moi ! Et je m'en veux suffisamment comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Tu as ta carte ?

\- Oui…, soupira Harry au bout de quelques secondes. Mais tu as intérêt à rectifier le tir !

\- Promis ! Dis-moi où il est, s'il-te-plaît.

Harry s'éloigna dans un coin plus isolé et sortit la carte du Maraudeur afin de vérifier où se trouvait leur ami.

\- Il est sur le terrain de Quidditch, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes de recherche.

\- Merci, Harry, je te promets d'arranger tout ça !

Sur ces paroles, Hermione salua son meilleur ami et sortit du château à toute vitesse afin d'aller retrouver Ron. Comme Harry le lui avait dit, il était sur le terrain de Quidditch, assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre l'un des poteaux de but.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler, là, déclara-t-il platement à son approche.

\- Ron… ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois…

\- Ah non ? Malefoy n'avait pas sa langue fourrée dans ta bouche, peut-être ?!

\- Si, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Tu avais l'air plutôt consentante !

\- Ron… S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Son ami la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle s'asseyait pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Au bout de ce qui sembla durer des heures à Hermione, il l'encouragea à parler d'un signe de tête.

\- Je t'ai dit que nos relations avaient évoluées autrement, au fil des mois où nous étions systématiquement mis l'un avec l'autre. Quand vous avez réussi à fuir de chez lui, son père l'a blessé. Méchamment. Et apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois. Je l'ai soigné, il m'a embrassée. Je l'ai laissé faire, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Par après, nous avons reconnu tous les deux que ça ne devait jamais se reproduire. Je ne voulais pas que notre relation évolue comme ça. Bien sûr, c'est plus reposant depuis qu'il ne m'insulte plus mais je ne voulais pas de ça pour autant…

Ron l'écoutait, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, ne prononçant aucun mot.

\- Et puis la dernière bataille est arrivée, reprit Hermione. Pour moi, c'était clair que ça n'irait jamais plus loin que ce baiser échangé…

Il y en avait eu d'autres, entre le premier et la bataille, pensa la jeune fille. Mais Ron n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

\- Puis je suis partie en Australie rejoindre mes parents et je l'ai croisé là-bas… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il me voulait, et je crois que lui non plus. Je ne sais pas, au final, ce qu'il se passe entre Malefoy et moi, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit…

\- Tu m'as embrassé, lors de la bataille de Poudlard, répondit Ron, accusateur. Ça ne voulait rien dire, pour toi ?!

\- Bien sûr que si ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'espérais que tu me regardes enfin autrement… J'étais tellement heureuse de te revoir, de voir que tu allais bien mais…

\- Mais tu préfères te comporter comme une gourgandine, c'est ça ?!

\- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, Ron ! s'emporta Hermione. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Nous n'avons jamais reparlé de ce baiser. Tu n'as jamais rien essayé d'autre, depuis. Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec toi !

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir pris le temps de batifoler avec toi, gronda Ron, j'étais trop occupé à tenter de faire le deuil de mon frère !

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! L'après-guerre a été difficile pour toi, j'en ai conscience. Mais ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus…

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a dû fuir des Mangemorts pendant des mois à travers tout le pays…

\- En effet, je les avais sur le dos toute la journée, toute seule ! Tu crois que ça a été facile, pour moi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé de vous rejoindre ? Heureusement qu'Hagrid m'a interceptée ce soir-là, où je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous serait arrivé à tous ! J'étais seule, sans nouvelle, à voir Neville se prendre des Doloris par les Carrow et Luna disparaître. Je ne savais rien… Le seul à me parler, à me donner des nouvelles a été Malefoy. Alors…

\- Tu as décidé de le payer en nature pour le remercier, c'est ça ?! Se taper un apprenti Mangemort aide à faire passer le temps ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Ronald Weasley, répondit Hermione, des sanglots plein la voix.

La jeune fille se redressa et alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner pour retourner au château, la voix de Ron s'éleva dans son dos :

\- Il te l'a dit, au moins, qu'il était fiancé à Astoria Greengrass ? Ou tu es tombée si bas que même ça, ça t'est égal ?

Hermione sentit un long frisson glacé remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais se força à poursuivre sa route pour ne pas montrer à quel point les dernières paroles de son ami l'avaient bouleversée.

Fiancé ? Cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il lui en aurait parlé, quand même, non ? En même temps, ils avaient très peu parlé, ces dernières semaines… Quelques minutes, plus tôt dans la journée, rien de plus. Mais il ne l'aurait pas embrassée, s'il avait été fiancé, n'est-ce pas ? Quoique, avec lui, rien n'était moins sûr…

Une fois dans le château, Hermione décida de retourner dans la tour des Gryffondor, ayant perdu tout appétit. Une fois dans sa Salle commune, elle vit Harry et Ginny, enlacés sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminée.

\- Alors, tu l'as retrouvé ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Oui, il était bien sur le terrain de Quidditch, répondit Hermione d'une voix morne.

\- Rah, Hermione, vous êtes soulants tous les deux à vous disputer sans arrêt ! s'exclama-t-il, comprenant à la tête qu'elle faisait que les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment arrangées entre eux.

\- Harry, n'en rajoute pas…, le tempéra Ginny, voyant qu'Hermione était particulièrement pâle. Ça va, Hermione ?

\- Oui, oui… Je peux te parler ?

Ginny embrassa doucement Harry puis se releva pour suivre Hermione dans le dortoir des filles. Une fois seules, Ginny s'assit sur un des lits de la chambre et attendit que son amie prenne la parole. Cette dernière passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux et posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Euh… Je sais que tu es toujours au courant de tout ça alors… Enfin… Est-ce que tu sais si Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass sont bien fiancés ?

\- Hermione…, répondit doucement Ginny, avec un air tellement désolé sur le visage qu'elle n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pour confirmer les propos de son frère.

\- Ok. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, merci…

\- Hermione…

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais devoir y aller en plus, on a Potions cet après-midi, et je ne pense pas que notre nouvelle directrice de Maison serait ravie que je sois en retard. A plus tard.

Là-dessus, Hermione quitta le dortoir et prit son sac qui était encore dans la Salle commune pour se rendre en cours.

.

Ce premier cours de potions avait été très chouette. Hermione s'était directement installée à côté d'Ernie Macmillan, évitant ainsi Ron et Drago. Le professeur Macdonald était sans doute moins brillante dans le domaine que le professeur Rogue l'avait été mais son humanité et sa douceur donnaient à ses cours une saveur particulière. Jamais Hermione n'avait assisté à un cours de potions aussi stimulant. Rogue avait été bien trop despotique pour qu'elle s'y sente à l'aise et Slughorn était bien trop intéressé par les performances d'Harry pour être réellement intéressant.

Drago avait essayé de capter son regard à de multiples reprises mais Hermione s'était évertuée à l'ignorer durant tout le cours. Monsieur était fiancé et se permettait de l'embrasser ? Ah il était beau, son grand discours, comme quoi elle avait joué avec lui tout en soi-disant batifolant avec Ron !

Une fois le cours fini, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs et n'en ressortit que pour aller manger et, plus tard, rejoindre son dortoir.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione avait eu ses premiers cours avec les professeurs Prewett et Tuman et avait découvert avec intérêt leur façon d'enseigner. C'était étonnant de voir quelqu'un de la famille de Molly Weasley à la tête des Serpentard mais la remplaçante du professeur Slughorn était incontestablement assez présomptueuse pour y avoir sa place. Et puis, après tout, les jumeaux Weasley et Percy étaient frères et il n'y avait pas personnes plus différentes qu'eux. Tuman, quant à lui, était étonnamment strict et rigoureux. Il n'était pas méchant, loin de là, mais quelques élèves avaient été recadrés assez durement dès les premières minutes de cours et plus un seul n'avait osé moufter par après. Elle avait également eu Sortilèges avec Flitwick et avait retrouvé la jovialité habituelle de son professeur avec beaucoup de bonheur.

Une fois de plus, elle s'était évertué à ignorer Malefoy toute la journée, fait qui semblait le contrarier particulièrement, alors que Ron l'avait royalement ignorée, elle.

.

Le dernier jour de la semaine vit aussi arriver le premier Cours de Coopération qu'elle avait avec Drago. La plupart des élèves les avaient d'ailleurs déjà renommés C.C. Hermione ne savait pas trop si c'était un hasard ou un fait exprès, mais leur local de C.C. était le même que celui des C.P. Enfin, il était plus petit, de nombreux locaux des cachots ayant été scindés en deux ou trois pour pouvoir accueillir tous les binômes. Bien évidemment, tous les élèves n'avaient pas leurs C.C. en même temps mais il avait quand même fallu faire quelques aménagements. Enfin, c'était ce que Neville leur avait expliqué lors d'un repas dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'Hermione pénétra dans le local, Drago s'y trouvait déjà, appuyé sur une table comme à son habitude.

\- Granger, la salua-t-il platement.

\- Malefoy, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu m'ignores depuis que Weasley nous a surpris mercredi ?

Hermione soupira. Évidemment, il n'allait pas se contenter de faire ses devoirs en silence. Elle décida cependant de faire l'autruche et ne répondit rien, sortant ses affaires en silence.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Il t'a fait une scène de jalousie et ça y est, on ne peut même plus se parler ?

\- Ça te va bien, de dire ça ! répliqua sèchement Hermione.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse, il suffisait de me repousser, je ne t'ai jamais forcée à rien !

\- Tu es vraiment un crétin, quand tu t'y mets, répliqua-t-elle. Fiche-moi la paix, Malefoy, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

Son regard s'assombrit à ces paroles et ses traits se durcirent. Ça faisait longtemps qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas vu aussi hostile à son égard et un frisson parcourut son échine. Drago attrapa alors son sac et quitta le local en claquant la porte. Certaines choses ne changeaient visiblement pas.

.

.

La situation perdura ainsi pendant une bonne douzaine de jours, Hermione ignorant Drago et ce dernier lui battant également froid, à présent. Ron quant à lui gardait également ses distances mais la jeune fille n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle avait pu l'être lors de disputes précédentes avec lui, passant du temps avec Harry, Ginny, Neville ou Luna. Enfin, pour dire vrai, elle passait surtout beaucoup de temps à préparer ses ASPIC, n'étant pas revenue à Poudlard pour prendre ses examens finaux à la légère.

Finalement, la veille de son anniversaire, alors qu'elle venait de passer un troisième C.C. particulièrement silencieux en compagnie de Malefoy, Ron vint la trouver, visiblement embarrassé.

\- Je peux te parler ? lui demanda-t-il en rougissant.

Hermione ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle y avait beaucoup pensé, depuis leur dispute. Elle lui en voulait beaucoup pour les paroles blessantes qu'il avait eues à son encontre, mais en même temps, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait parlé sous le coup de la colère. Puis sa petite voix intérieure lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait passé près d'un an loin de ses amis, si on comptait son séjour en Australie, et que la vie était trop courte pour être rancunière.

\- Je t'écoute lui répondit-elle en souriant avec lassitude.

\- Ça te dit, de venir avec moi, demain, à Pré-au-Lard ? On pourrait aller boire un verre, faire un truc pour ton anniversaire et comme ça, on pourrait parler aussi… J'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers jours et…

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, le coupa Hermione.

Après tout, c'était plutôt rare qu'ils fassent quelque chose de spécial pour son anniversaire et autant profiter du fait que les septième année avaient le droit de se rendre au village sorcier tous les weekends pour fêter l'événement, d'autant plus si ça lui permettait d'enfin mettre les choses à plat avec Ron.

.

.

Le lendemain, après avoir mangé en compagnie d'Harry, Ginny et Neville dans la Grande Salle, Hermione et Ron partirent seuls pour Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient prévu de retrouver leurs amis à la Tête de Sanglier en fin d'après-midi, même si Ginny, elle, n'avait pas l'autorisation de sortir ce weekend-ci mais ils avaient besoin d'être un peu seuls avant ça.

Hermione et Ron passèrent devant Daphné, Drago et Blaise mais elle se garda bien de regarder dans leur direction. Ils se rendirent aux Trois balais, se contentant d'échanger des banalités sur le trajet. La discussion sérieuse viendrait après. Hermione fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne lui avait pas proposé d'aller au salon de thé, la décoration de l'échoppe de Madame Piedodu lui sortant par les yeux.

Les deux amis s'installèrent à une table un peu isolée et Ron commanda deux bièraubeurres, non sans avoir demandé à Hermione ce qu'elle voulait auparavant. Alors qu'une moustache de mousse surplombait sa lèvre supérieure, Ron prit enfin la parole.

\- Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit… J'étais en colère, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te parler comme ça. Tu es mon amie et tu es la fille la plus… intègre que je connaisse. Enfin, tu sais à quel point je peux être idiot quand je m'emporte…

Hermione prit sa main par-dessus la table et la serra doucement. Elle était très touchée qu'il se soit excusé spontanément. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment et elle soupçonnait Harry ou Ginny d'en être à l'origine.

\- Merci, Ron. Je ne vais pas te dire que ce n'est rien, car ce n'était pas rien, mais je suis heureuse que tu t'en excuses.

Ron serra doucement sa main à son tour.

\- Le reste va être moins facile à dire…, avoua-t-il en grimaçant.

Hermione ne répondit rien, clairement surprise par un tel aveu. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à lui dire ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit hier, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous, depuis que je t'ai vue avec la fouine. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on n'a jamais reparlé du baiser qu'on a échangé et… enfin, je suis désolé, tu m'as dit vouloir plus, mais je ne ressens pas ça pour toi…

Ça alors ! Celle-là, Hermione ne l'avait pas vue venir ! Comment ça, il ne ressentait pas _ça_ , pour elle ?! Mais c'était quoi, ce _ça_ ?! Il dû voir qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire car Ron reprit :

\- Ne te méprends pas, c'était un très bon baiser… Mais c'était bizarre aussi. Je n'ai pas ressenti la même chose qu'avec Lavande… Par Merlin, c'est horrible à dire comme ça ! Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie. Mais… plus comme Harry, tu vois ?

\- Je… euh…, bafouilla Hermione.

La jeune fille ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça !

\- Je me sens tellement stupide…, avoua Ron. Dis quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît !

\- Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ?! releva Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas… que tu comprends, que tu ressens la même chose…

\- Je t'aime depuis des années, Ron, je nous voyais limite mariés avec deux enfants mais là… je ne sais pas… Si tu m'avais tenu le même discours l'an passé, j'aurais été anéantie mais là… je suis surtout… surprise…

\- Ouais, moi aussi… Enfin, je pensais aussi que toi et moi, on allait… mais quand je t'ai vue avec Malefoy…

\- Je te dégoûte tant que ça ?! demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! Enfin si, je trouve qu'embrasser Malefoy est carrément dégoûtant mais toi, tu ne me dégoûtes pas, non. En fait, quand je t'ai vue l'embrasser… j'ai été vachement surpris et en colère mais… je n'étais pas jaloux. J'y ai pas mal pensé, depuis, et au final, j'en ai conclu que j'ai ressenti la même chose que chaque fois que Ginny avait un nouveau copain. Mais en pire, parce que bon, c'était Malefoy, quoi !

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire…, répondit Hermione.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment, Hermione. J'ai pas été sympa avec toi dernièrement mais j'avais vraiment besoin de temps pour comprendre et, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je t'aime comme j'aime Ginny, comme une sœur.

Hermione avait mis une main devant sa bouche, essayant d'assimiler la révélation de Ron. Effectivement, quand elle l'avait embrassé, elle n'avait rien ressenti qui s'approchait même de loin de ce qu'elle ressentait en embrassant Drago. Était-il possible qu'elle-même l'aimât comme elle aimait Harry ? Elle avait mis la distance qui s'était instaurée entre Ron et elle sur les conséquences de la guerre mais se pouvait-il que ce soit juste lié à une évolution de leur relation ?

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Ron, lui répondit Hermione au bout de quelques minutes. Je suis heureuse que tu m'en aies parlé. Il va me falloir un moment pour assimiler tout ça, mais je suis heureuse. Avec Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami et j'avais tellement peur de te perdre…

\- Tu m'exaspères régulièrement, Hermione, c'est pas un secret. Mais on est unis à vie, Harry, toi et moi. On a vécu trop de choses tous les trois pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Hermione rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne et, sur un coup de tête, plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Ron écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise mais ne se dégagea pas. La jeune fille dût se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne ressentit rien de spécial.

\- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il quand elle s'éloigna au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Alors je pense que tu peux être vraiment perspicace, quand tu veux, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

\- Ça a toujours l'air de te surprendre, se moqua-t-il.

.

Quelques temps plus tard, Ron et elle rejoignirent Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ernie, Padma et Parvati à la Tête de Sanglier où ils fêtèrent les dix-neuf ans d'Hermione.

Alors que l'heure du repas approchait, le groupe d'amis prit le chemin du retour. Harry, Hermione et Ron rentraient côte à côte, le bras de ce dernier posé sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Ils riaient de l'imitation que Seamus faisait de leur nouveau concierge quand Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Non loin d'eux, à quelques mètres de l'entrée principale, Drago était en train d'embrasser Astoria Greengrass à pleine bouche.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille lui casser la figure ? demanda Ron en suivant le regard d'Hermione.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. Après tout, ils sont fiancés, ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Et son cœur à elle avait visiblement décidé de quitter sa poitrine.

* * *

.

* * *

Je sais, je sais... La bonne nouvelle, c'est que **les choses sont à présent claires entre Ron et Hermione** , non ? Mouahahaha je le reconnais, je ne suis vraiment pas sympa avec mon Dramione...

Quand je règle un **problème** , y en a toujours un autre qui débarque... Mais je vous rassure, **il reste 11 chapitres + l'épilogue** donc on a laaaaargement de quoi avoir encore de la mignonitude entre eux. Mais bon, il faut bien **"conclure" le canon** , non ? Le Romione et le Drastoria sont donc des incontournables à déconstruire, moi je dis !

Dans le **chapitre prochain** , nous retrouverons **Drago**. Mais j'ai volontairement choisi un titre un peu énigmatique... à savoir : **DTR**.

Comme je suis sympa, je vais quand même vous donner un **indice** pour le décoder : Awkward.

Voili, voilou !

J'avoue que **j'ai super hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de la réaction de Ron**... Le fait qu'au final, ce soit lui qui mette clairement fin à l'ambiguïté de leur relation. Et évidemment **sur les fiançailles de Drago et Astoria**... Rumeur ou fait ?

 **A lundi pour la suite et merci encore de me suivre, vous êtes fabuleuxes !**


	42. DTR

**Saluuuuut !**

 **3862 mots pour ce chapitre,** dites donc, je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi long ! Mais je crois qu'il fallait bien ça car apparemment, j'ai pas mal de choses à justifier, hé hé. Pauvre Drago qui s'est pris les foudres de lecteur-rices en colère ! Moi je m'en vais le cajoler, na !

680 reviews. Non mais vous vous rendez-compte que vous me forcez à me répéter, hein ? **Merci merci merci merci des milliers de fois** (je résume parce que sinon, ce serait un peu répétitif). Vous faites vivre cette histoire et toutes les autres donc merci !

Pour la peine, **à 700, je vous donne sur FB le résumé de "Fichu(s) Malefoy" !** Parce que vous le valez bien !

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Betameche :** Dernière en tant que guest, alors ? ^^ Ah ce baiser... Qui dirait non, en effet ? Mais va savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête à lui... Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Licornasse (dont j'aime toujours autant le pseudo mdr) :** Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle s'enfiler des chapitres ! (et non, ce n'est pas Dans Ton Rectum, mdr, moi aussi je peux être très classe XD). Je suis ravie de lire que ma fic te plait en tout cas ! Et mes échanges avec Mery-Alice aussi :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** J'aurais eu plein de choses à te dire mais je pense que quand tu seras finalement arrivée ici, tu auras eu les réponses à tes questions (et d'autres questions entre temps, mdr). Donc merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et pour tes encouragements !

Sur ce, je sais que vous n'attendez qu'une chose, n'est-ce pas, je ne vais donc pas vous embêter plus longtemps ! **Léger retour en arrière d'ailleurs pour expliquer certaines choses, vous verrez !**

Merci à **Mery-Alice Gilbert** (si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, on a commencé une fic épistolaire **"Lettres à..."** toutes les deux, je vous invite à aller nous lire ;) ) et à **Karine** pour leur relecture.

Et bien sûr, je rappelle que rien de tout ça n'aurait été possible sans l'oeuvre de la grande **J.K. Rowling !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Drago a embrassé Hermione puis elle l'a embrassé et après, elle a embrassé Ron, mais elle a de nouveau embrassé Drago qui l'a ensuite embrassée à nouveau avant qu'elle n'embrasse encore Ron et qu'on voit Drago et Astoria s'embrasser._

 _Voilà XD_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 42 : DTR**

\- Franchement, Malefoy, déclara Blaise, agacé. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais si tu m'as fait revenir à Poudlard pour tirer la tête toute l'année, tu aurais très bien pu t'abstenir…

\- Franchement, Zabini, quand j'ai décidé de revenir à Poudlard, je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que la situation évoluerait ainsi…, le singea Drago, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Eh bien, si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais le Grand Drago Malefoy reconnaître qu'il avait tort… Cette fille t'a vraiment retourné le cerveau !

\- Vous parlez de qui ? demanda Daphné en s'installant près d'eux sur un des canapés de la Salle commune des Serpentard.

Drago fusilla Blaise pour son manque de discrétion.

\- Personne…, marmonna-t-il en réponse.

\- De Granger, c'est ça ? insista cependant Daphné.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Drago alors que Blaise pouffait à ses côtés, mais… Comment ?

\- On lit la presse, répondit Astoria en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face de sa sœur. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Narcissa et Drago Malefoy qui ressortent de la guerre sans aucune sanction, ça fait d'office les gros titres des journaux.

\- Tout juste, mon cher, renchérit Daphné. La Gazette du Sorcier a relaté en long, en large et en travers que quatre héros de guerre issus de Gryffondor avaient témoigné pour toi. Potter se serait même porté garant pour ta mère.

\- Et je te rappelle que nous étions là, l'an passé, reprit Astoria. Je sais que tu as tendance à te croire supérieur, mais nous ne sommes pas idiotes. Nous avons bien vu que tu avais changé, au fil des mois. Nettement moins arrogant, à faire profil bas au lieu de te pavaner partout en agitant ta Marque sous le nez de tout le monde...

\- Et j'ajouterais juste que Pansy était ma meilleure amie, conclut Daphné.

Drago était abasourdi. Lui qui pensait être totalement indéchiffrable pour les autres, voir que ses deux camarades de Maison l'avaient si facilement percé à jour… Et Blaise qui était secoué par à fou-rire à ses côtés ne l'aidait absolument pas à gérer ce flux d'informations.

\- Et donc, le questionna à nouveau Daphné, c'est Granger qui te retourne le cerveau ?

\- Mais mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! s'exclama Drago, énervé, avant de se relever et de quitter la Salle commune pour se réfugier dans son dortoir.

Décidément, ce début d'année ne se passait absolument pas comme il l'avait prévu. Drago ne s'était jamais vraiment voilé la face quant à ses véritables motivations pour revenir passer ses ASPIC à Poudlard : il ne l'avait pas envisagé un seul instant avant qu' _elle_ ne le lui demande. Mais voilà, à peine venait-il de comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait laissé sans nouvelles pendant près d'un mois qu'elle l'envoyait de nouveau bouler. Et tout ça à cause de ce stupide rouquin.

Drago ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait entre Granger et Weasley mais elle l'avait envoyé promener à peine deux jours après qu'il les ait surpris en train de s'embrasser. C'était forcément lié. Et à présent, il en avait ras-le-chapeau. Elle préférait fricoter avec ce type insipide plutôt qu'avec lui ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Mais cette fois, il ne serait pas celui qui irait la rechercher. Drago n'avait pas besoin de Granger. N'importe qui à Poudlard serait ravi d'être à sa place. Il était à présent trop tard pour lui pour passer ses ASPIC en candidat libre mais il n'était pas obligé de perdre son temps avec elle.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il était assis en compagnie de Blaise dans la Salle commune, évitant d'un accord tacite le sujet Granger, Violette Prewett, sa nouvelle directrice de Maison, lui demanda de la rejoindre dans son bureau.

\- Assieds-toi, Drago, l'invita-t-elle énergiquement.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? lui demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Absolument pas ! Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce que l'un de vos prédécesseurs était encore plus secret qu'une Langue-de-Plomb et que l'autre ne parlait qu'aux personnes qui pouvaient servir ses intérêts ?

\- Laisse le passé où il est, Drago. Et c'est justement à ce sujet que je voudrais te parler. Depuis quand Serpentard n'a-t-elle pas gagné la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons ?

Alors là, Drago s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

\- Euh…, bafouilla-t-il, pris de court.

\- Depuis 1990, en fait. Huit ans, ça peut être très long, Drago. Surtout quand notre estimée Directrice passe son temps à vanter la qualité de l'équipe de son ancienne Maison. Le savais-tu ?

\- Je… non. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, les Gryffondor ont toujours été plutôt vantards…

\- Exactement. Ne te méprends pas, j'ai énormément d'estime pour Minerva McGonagall, c'est elle qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur la Métamorphose et donné envie d'en faire mon métier. Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir la Coupe de Quidditch trôner dans mon bureau. Pour ta dernière année ici, j'ai décidé de te nommer Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. J'espère donc que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour mettre fin au pseudo-règne de ces petits prétentieux. Je compte sur toi pour leur montrer ce qu'est le vrai Quidditch.

\- Ça ne va pas être facile avec tous les absents, rétorqua Drago. Les autres Maisons ont nettement plus de candidats.

\- Ça, Capitaine, ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu ferais bien d'aller planifier les sélections, à présent, la saison va bientôt reprendre.

\- Très bien. Au revoir, Professeur.

Violette Prewett ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de lui montrer la porte de son bureau d'un geste évasif de la main.

Drago sortit du bureau de sa Directrice légèrement hagard. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi… vindicative. Apparemment, Prewett caractérisait bel et bien l'ambition typique des Serpentard. Enfin, voilà qui lui changerait les idées… ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus joué au Quidditch mais il volerait à nouveau avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Cependant, la joie ressentie par la perspective de remonter sur un balai fut rapidement entachée par le fait que Granger continuait à lui battre froid. Mais c'était elle qui lui avait dit ne plus vouloir avoir affaire à lui et il était hors de question qu'il fasse le premier pas, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, il devait bien le reconnaître. Il se sentait stupide mais plus elle était obstinée et plus il la trouvait belle. Il avait cruellement envie de lui faire ravaler ses grands airs mais il savait aussi qu'il avait du mal à se maîtriser face à elle et préférait donc garder ses distances.

La situation perdura pendant environ deux semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Weasley poireauter dans devant leur local à la fin de leur C.C. Il attendait visiblement Hermione et cela l'énerva au plus haut point. Néanmoins, il se contenta de revêtir son masque d'indifférence en passant devant lui. Weasley ne méritait que son dédain.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il se dirigeait pour la seconde fois à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Blaise et de Daphné, les septième année pouvant s'y rendre tous les weekends s'ils le désiraient, il vit Granger et Weasley passer devant lui, seuls. C'était rare de les voir sans Potter à leur côté et, même s'ils avaient semblé être en froid ces derniers temps, Drago sentit bouillir son sang dans ses veines de les voir à nouveau si proches.

Il ne fut pas de très bonne compagnie cet après-midi-là et Blaise décida de couper court à leur sortie et de rentrer au château. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le hall principal, Drago croisa Astoria qui en sortait.

\- Salut Malefoy, déjà de retour ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Visiblement…, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Dis, j'ai vu ton annonce pour les sélections. Pour l'équipe. Tu comptes sélectionner des filles, cette fois ?

\- Parce que tu comptes postuler ?! s'étonna Drago.

\- Et bien oui. Je ne suis pas mauvaise, d'ailleurs mais bon, comme les Capitaines de Serpentard ont tendance à être de gros machos…

\- Wow wow wow, calmos, Greengrass, la tempéra-t-il. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir vue aux sélections, il y a deux ans.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'Urquhart m'aurais prise, peut-être ?

\- Je ne sais même pas à quel poste tu joues…

\- Ça te dit d'aller en discuter dehors ? J'aime notre école mais pas spécialement rester plantée en plein milieu du passage…

Drago lui retourna un sourire moqueur et la suivit à l'extérieur.

\- Et donc, ce poste, lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent assis sur un banc.

\- Ne te moque pas, hein !

\- Ne fais pas ta mystérieuse, Greengrass, j'ai horreur de ça…

\- Batteur.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu as très bien entendu !

\- Tu es sérieuse, là ? Mais tu fais genre un mètre quarante et trente kilos toute mouillée.

\- Mouais, alors là, pas du tout ! Tu as une image totalement tronquée de moi !

 _Ça,_ Drago ne pouvait pas le lui retirer.

\- Écoute, Malefoy, je sais que je n'ai pas le gabarit de Crabbe ou de Goyle mais je sais très bien voler et j'ai suffisamment de force dans les bras pour renvoyer n'importe quel Cognard. Je suis prête à faire mes preuves lors des sélections mais je voudrais aussi être sûre que tu me laisseras tenter ma chance avant de me ridiculiser en venant pour rien.

\- Ok… Si tu es sûre de toi, viens aux essais. Mais tu n'auras pas de traitement de faveur !

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé de la sorte.

Tout à coup, le visage d'Astoria se ferma. Drago ne l'avait jamais vue paraître aussi froide et il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu produire cet effet. Il suivit son regard par-dessus sa propre épaule et vit un groupe de septième revenir de Pré-au-Lard. Ils étaient d'ailleurs particulièrement bruyants, Finnigan racontant il ne savait quoi comme blague pendant que les autres riaient de bon cœur. Drago se fit la remarque que Macmillan avait d'ailleurs un rire de troll.

Puis il vit que Weasley avait posé son bras sur les épaules de Granger et son visage se ferma à son tour.

\- Drago ? l'interpella Astoria.

\- Ouais ? lui répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Ne m'en veux pas mais je pense que ça nous servira à tous les deux...

Sur ces derniers mots, elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Drago était totalement abasourdi. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait et il l'écarta alors doucement de lui. Il se retourna pour voir si Granger l'avait vu mais le groupe avait déjà disparu.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?! s'énerva Drago. Mais tu joues à quoi, Astoria ? Je pensais avoir été clair, tu ne m'intéresses pas !

\- Tu ne m'intéresses pas non plus, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai juste voulu donner une leçon à ce crétin de Macmillan.

\- Macmillan ?! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?!

\- …

\- Nooooon ! s'exclama Drago, abasourdi. C'est _lui_ , le Sang-Pur dont tu me parlais il y a quelques mois ?! Tu étais en train de fricoter avec un Poufsouffle de l'A.D. alors que l'école était sous le joug des Carrow ?!

\- Tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas des apprentis Mangemorts, Drago, je pensais que tu l'avais compris, depuis.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Cet abruti n'assume pas notre relation, j'ai juste voulu lui montrer que je n'étais pas le genre de fille que l'on cache.

\- Oui, eh bien la prochaine fois, laisse-moi en dehors de ça, d'accord ?

\- Bah, tu me remercieras, tu verras.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Si tu avais vu la tête que Granger a faite en nous voyant, tu ne me tiendrais pas le même discours !

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un clin-d'œil et se leva pour rentrer dans le château, le laissant seul sur place.

 _Granger avait-elle été jalouse de voir Astoria l'embrasser ?!_

Cette pensée tourna en boucle dans la tête de Drago tout le weekend, interrompue de manière régulière par les Serpentard qui venaient le trouver pour lui poser des questions sur les sélections prévues le weekend prochain : les Capitaines de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle avaient apparemment été plus rapides que Potter et lui pour réserver le terrain.

Le mardi midi, alors qu'il regardait sans la voir son assiette pleine de ragoût, Blaise et Daphné vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais, commença son ami, ça me fait tellement chier de te voir aussi déprimé depuis quelques temps que je me suis décidé à parler à Weasley lors de notre C.C. de ce matin.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Drago en le dévisageant.

\- Ouais… Il avait l'air de meilleure humeur depuis ce weekend. Enfin, tu l'as vu comme nous, il est de nouveau pote avec Granger, ils n'ont jamais été aussi… expressifs, ceux-là. Bref, je lui ai donc demandé s'il avait enfin réussi à conclure et si c'était pour ça qu'il était moins déprimant ce matin.

\- Mais bordel, t'es con ou quoi ?! s'énerva Drago.

\- Comme si sa réponse ne t'intéressait pas, répliqua son ami.

\- …

\- Il me semblait bien. Et donc, je cite : _« Non, il n'y a rien de ce genre entre elle et moi mais bon, c'est pas comme si c'était tes oignons, Zabini_ ». Comme tu peux le constater, il devient de plus en plus cordial au fil des semaines. Et donc, apparemment, il n'est pas intéressé par Granger comme tu peux l'être.

Drago poussa un simple grognement comme réponse. Pouvait-il vraiment croire Weasley ? Mais alors, pourquoi Granger l'ignorait-elle s'il n'y avait rien entre elle et lui ?

.

Le jeudi soir, c'est Daphné qui vint le trouver alors qu'il était seul dans un coin de leur Salle commune.

\- Je peux te parler ? lui demanda-t-elle, interrompant ainsi la rédaction d'un devoir de botanique.

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Toi, rien, mais moi je pense que je peux t'aider, lui répondit-elle. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais bon, on est amis, non ? Enfin, on n'est plus beaucoup de notre promotion, faut bien se serrer les coudes… Et puis, tu es nettement moins imbuvable depuis que tu la fréquentes, donc…

\- Tu peux en venir au fait ? la coupa Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, pardon. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, je me dois de veiller à la bonne entente entre les élèves des différentes Maisons

\- Oui, et… ? l'encouragea Drago.

\- Eh bien… J'entends pas mal de choses et il semblerait que la rumeur de vos fiançailles, à Astoria et toi, ait filtrée dans l'enceinte du château.

\- Pardon ?! Mais c'est totalement absurde ! Astoria et moi avons certifié à nos parents que nous n'étions pas intéressés ! C'est quoi cette connerie ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu lors de mes différentes rondes avec Londubat, seule la première partie de la rumeur circule entre les élèves… Il ne se dit pas que vous avez refusé. Enfin, je pense que si Granger en a eu vent, ça explique sans doute son attitude envers toi…

\- Putain…, jura Drago avant de se masser les tempes d'un geste las.

Daphné lui retourna un sourire désolé et le laissa seul il en avait visiblement besoin. Cependant, le jeune homme la rappela avant qu'elle ne monte dans son dortoir.

\- Daphné ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand as-tu C.C. avec Potter ?

\- Demain matin, pourquoi ?

Parfait, juste avant que lui ait son Cours de Coopération avec Granger.

\- Tu peux me rendre service et lui glisser que cette histoire de fiançailles, ce n'est que du vent ?

\- Tu m'en devras une, répondit-elle en souriant avec malice avant de reprendre son chemin.

.

Cette nouvelle ne fit que confirmer à Drago ce qu'il pensait depuis la rentrée : ce début d'année était bel et bien pourri et totalement basé sous le signe du malentendu. Cependant, il était déterminé à ne pas retourner vers elle. Il n'avait rien fait de mal et il n'allait pas lui courir après sans arrêt. Si elle avait décidé de croire des bruits de couloir, libre à elle. Si la raison de son éloignement était toute autre, eh bien tant pis pour elle également. Certes, Drago avait évolué depuis qu'il la côtoyait et qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité sur les origines de Voldemort mais il n'allait pas changer radicalement pour autant. Il était déjà allé jusqu'en Australie pour la voir et si elle n'était pas fichue de traverser quelques couloirs pour lui, c'est qu'il s'était totalement trompé sur son compte.

Drago n'avait néanmoins pas pu s'empêcher de tenter de regarder vers sa table habituelle le vendredi midi mais elle n'était pas venue manger. Daphné lui avait confirmé avoir parlé à Potter. Ils avaient un C.C. l'après-midi même, le Souaffle était donc entre ses mains.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur local de C.C. quelques minutes plus tard, il vit qu'elle était déjà là, penchée comme d'habitude sur un rouleau de parchemin. Il l'observa quelques instants, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole pour s'expliquer, en vain.

\- Je n'y crois pas…, grommela-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu m'as dit quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable, Granger !

\- Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, tout à coup ?

\- Tu apprends que tu te trompes totalement sur mon compte et tu ne tentes même pas de t'en excuser ! Voilà, ce qu'il m'arrive !

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Je sais que Potter t'a dit que la rumeur de mes fiançailles avec Astoria était infondée ! Enfin, nos parents en ont parlé, en effet, mais on a décliné la proposition tous les deux.

\- Et alors ? répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Comment ça, et alors ? Si tu ne fais pas la gueule pour ça, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores depuis trois semaines ?!

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

\- Si je le savais, je ne te poserais pas la question, Miss-Je-ne-Sais-Définitivement-Pas-Tout !

Hermione posa sa plume sur son parchemin d'un geste brusque et se releva pour lui faire face, le menaçant de son index.

\- Tu l'as embrassée ! Et vous n'étiez même pas fiancés ! En effet, j'ai d'abord pensé que vous étiez fiancés mais… tu l'as embrassée ! Devant tout le monde !

\- Non mais je rêve, répliqua-t-il. Depuis notre premier baiser, je n'ai jamais embrassé une autre fille que toi ! C'est elle, qui m'a embrassé, pour rendre Macmillan jaloux.

\- Macmillan ? Ernie ? Ernie et Astoria ? balbutia Hermione, visiblement surprise.

\- Apparemment, oui. Et toi alors, tu peux bien prendre tes grands airs et me reprocher ce baiser mais moi, je n'avais rien demandé. Par contre, tu ne peux pas en dire autant concernant Weasley !

\- Il n'y a rien entre Ron et moi. C'est juste mon meilleur ami, comme Harry.

\- Je vous ai vus aller à Pré-au-Lard tous les deux. Et après, il avait son bras sur ton épaule.

\- Et… ?

\- Tu l'as embrassé.

\- N'importe quoi ! Enfin si… mais… il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu nous aies vus !

\- Vous étiez en plein milieu d'un couloir, devant la Salle sur Demande, comment veux-tu qu'on ne vous voie pas !

\- Aaah tu parles de cette fois-là ?! lâcha Hermione, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Comment ça, cette fois-là ?! Tu l'as embrassé plusieurs fois ? Et tu oses me faire la morale ?!

Drago et Hermione étaient face à face, séparés uniquement par quelques dizaines de centimètres. Leur colère mutuelle faisait crépiter l'air autour d'eux.

\- Deux fois, seulement. Et à chaque fois, je n'ai fait que penser à toi. C'était loin de tenir la comparaison. Crois bien que ça m'énerve, Malefoy, mais il n'y a que toi pour me retourner le cœur juste en m'embras…

Drago ne la laissa pas finir, franchissant la distance qui les séparait encore pour venir plaquer un peu trop violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'approfondir. Comme les fois précédentes le temps sembla s'arrêter. Drago eut l'impression de se sentir à nouveau entier. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'éloigna d'elle pour reprendre son souffle et posa délicatement son front sur le sien, caressant doucement le bas de son dos à travers le tissu de son chemisier.

\- Tu vas finir par avoir ma peau, Granger…, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

\- Je suis désolée… J'aurais dû t'en parler au lieu de te fuir, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Mais tout ça, entre nous, c'est tellement surréaliste que… je ne sais pas, ça me fait peur.

\- Et tu crois que je ressens quoi, moi ? L'année dernière à cette époque, tu venais de me donner un coup de genou dans les parties. Et là, j'ai beau essayer de m'en empêcher… je n'arrête pas de penser à toi…

Hermione l'embrassa à nouveau avant de s'éloigner légèrement à son tour.

\- Je te rappelle que tu avais essayé de m'étrangler… Je ne t'aurais jamais frappé, sans ça…

\- Tu oublies la fin de notre troisième année, Granger, rétorqua Drago, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu l'avais également bien cherché cette fois là… Mais… qu'est-ce qu'on fait, au juste, tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en ai marre que tu me fasses la gueule à cause de malentendus. Et si tu essayais de me faire un peu confiance et qu'on tentait le coup ?

\- Tenter le coup ? s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Eh bien oui, apparemment, on n'arrive plus à être dans la même pièce sans que ça finisse ainsi… Enfin, soit on s'embrasse, soit on s'ignore et personnellement, je préfère nettement la première option.

Un sourire ravi illumina le visage d'Hermione.

\- J'avoue que c'est nettement plus agréable, en effet. Et donc, tu veux que nous...sortions… ensemble, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Si ça te fait me prendre un peu plus au sérieux, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, depuis que Potter a vaincu… _Voldemort_ … nous sommes dans un autre monde, non ?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, attendant sa réponse. Son coeur avait rarement battu à un rythme aussi effréné. Cette fille aurait clairement sa peau.

Puis Hermione posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, scellant ainsi la nouvelle définition de leur relation.

* * *

 _DTR = Define the Relashionship_

* * *

Eh bien, que de **bouleversements** , n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que celles et ceux qui ont maudit **Drago** pour avoir embrassé Astoria fasse un pas en avant. Non mais ! Vous devriez avoir un peu plus **confiance en lui,** ce n'était pas très sympa !

 **Le pauvre** n'avait rien demandé ! Et oui, j'ai bien commencé à réutiliser des trucs amorcés depuis des mois. Mouahaha. C'était elle qui voulait en rendre un autre jaloux, non mais (vous vous rappelez de la scène quand Drago rêvasse devant le feu et qu'Astoria rentre après le couvre-feu, elle lui dit "tu n'es pas le seul SP intéressant du château, ou un truc du genre. Bah voilà ^^).

Et il y avait bien une raison si du PDV Drago je n'avais jamais abordé cette histoire de **fiançailles**... Simplement parce que pour lui, c'était réglé depuis longtemps. Ils avaient simplement refusé.

Et donc le **DTR** était pour le **Dramione** ! Ils vont enfin arrêter de se voiler la face. **42 chapitres pour en arriver là** , Msieudames !

Et il n'en reste plus que 10... **10 petits chapitres et un épilogue** et ce sera fini de tout ça...

Snif.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du reste, sinon ?** Et oui, je vais bien tenter de me confronter au **Quiddictch** ! J'ai vachement hésité mais je me suis dit "si tu veux les renvoyer à Poudlard pour une année normale, c'est un peu inévitable, ma fille".

Donc il reste encore **pas mal de petites choses à éclaircir avant la fin**.

Enfin voilà, **j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos retours** sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui !

 **Chapitre suivant** prévu pour **jeudi** : de nouveau avec **Drago** et le chapitre s'intitule " **Confessions intimes** "

Voilou

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

 **Bises à vous !**


	43. Confessions intimes

**Bonjour à vous !**

Ça y est, les **700 reviews** sont atteintes ! **Vous êtes fabuleuxes** et j'ai envie de **vous inonder d'amouuuur**. Et ça tombe bien, comme nos deux zigotos ont enfin décidé de se lancer (enfin !), va y avoir de la **mignonitude** au programme.

Si vous voulez le **résumé de FM** , il va falloir aller faire un tour sur **ma page FB** (même nom, même image de profil, pas compliqué ;) )

Bon, je vous rassure, **ils se chamailleront encore,** hein. Une de mes peurs était que ça devienne trop nunuche donc "normalement" j'ai veillé à ça !

Je n'en dit pas plus pour aujourd'hui, je vais juste me contenter de répondre aux **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Merci !

 **Licornasse :** Ravie que ça te plaise ! Le Dans Ton Rectum viendra peut-être plus tard, qui sait, mdr (non, je n'en suis pas encore à cette étape dans mes lemon... un jour, peut-être :p ) A bientôt !

 **Cecile :** Et oui, doucement mais sûrement ! Il était temps, quand même ! Des rumeurs sur fond de vérité quand même, pour les fiançailles. Ils auraient pu. Mais ils ont dit non ;) Et oui, ça passe vite mine de rien... Bon, le fait que je publie deux fois par semaine aide certainement mais voilà ^^ Hâte de passer à autre chose aussi... Enfin je les adore, j'adore cette fic mais... Bref, merci beaucoup !

Comme d'hab, **merci** à Mery-Alice, Karine et J.K. Rowling, chacune pour des raisons différentes :p

 **Bonne lecture** (chapitre de plus de 3000 mots également ;) )

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : ENFIN ! Après 42 chapitres d'attente, Hermione et Drago décident enfin de tenter le coup. On a failli attendre !_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 43 : Confessions intimes**

Drago n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis très longtemps. La fin du C.C. avec Hermione n'avait pas été des plus productives, les deux élèves l'ayant passée à s'embrasser. L'idée de sortir avec Hermione Granger était tout bonnement surréaliste mais c'était aussi franchement très agréable. Comment avait-il pu se passer de ses baisers aussi longtemps ? Cela faisait à présent cinq mois qu'il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois et c'était vraiment jouissif de pouvoir à présent le faire librement. Enfin, librement, c'était vite dit, Drago savait parfaitement qu'ils seraient discrets, Hermione n'étant pas du genre à se donner en spectacle en public. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin d'en parler. Néanmoins savoir qu'il pourrait enfin agir avec elle comme il en avait envie le remplissait d'allégresse.

Son nouvel état d'esprit devait être flagrant car un immense sourire illumina le visage de Blaise quand il le rejoignit dans leur Salle commune en fin de journée.

\- Eh bien, regardez-donc qui s'est enfin expliqué avec son petit Trésor, se moqua Blaise.

\- Je t'emmerde, Zabini, répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cependant, l'air légèrement rêveur qu'il affichait démentait clairement la teneur de ses propos.

Plus tard dans la soirée, las de subir les moqueries de son ami, Drago alla se coucher de bonne heure. De plus, les sélections pour constituer la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard commenceraient dès le lendemain à huit heures et, en tant que Capitaine, il se devait de s'y présenter en pleine forme.

.

Le samedi matin, alors qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu du terrain de Quidditch, Drago fut surpris de voir que tant d'élèves s'étaient présentés pour tenter leur chance.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient si nombreux à vouloir jouer, marmonna le jeune homme à Blaise qui était à ses côtés.

\- Les précédents Capitaines étaient de vrais despotes, lui répondit son ami. Sérieusement, tu as joué pour Flint, Montaigue et Urquhart, ne va pas prétendre le contraire.

\- Certes, mais quand même…

\- J'ai intégré l'équipe en sixième uniquement parce que tu m'as saoulé pour ça, je n'aurais jamais joué pour ce crétin, sinon…

\- J'en prends note, répondit Drago. Mais bon, pour une fois, nous allons avoir un excellent Capitaine, ça change tout.

\- Et tu dis ça en toute objectivité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment !

Blaise étouffa un rire et regarda Drago avancer vers les candidats pour commencer son petit discours.

\- Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je suis heureux de vous voir si nombreux aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est plutôt un bon présage pour la suite. Les temps ont changé et le moment est venu de montrer aux autres ce que sont vraiment les Serpentard. Nous sommes ambitieux, nous sommes fiers et nous sommes les meilleurs. Cette année, la Coupe retournera dans notre Maison. Veuillez-vous regrouper selon le poste que vous visez. Les Poursuiveurs, à droite. Les Batteurs, à gauche. Gardiens, au centre. Je serai l'Attrapeur.

Comme elle le lui avait annoncé, Drago vit Astoria se placer à gauche, en compagnie d'autres joueurs nettement plus imposants qu'elle. Mais bon, il lui avait promis de la laisser tenter sa chance et il ne comptait pas revenir sur sa parole.

Drago commença les essais en leur demandant de voler au-dessus du terrain. Quel que soit leur futur poste, il devait avant tout vérifier s'ils savaient voler. Après ce premier exercice, il dû malheureusement renvoyer un tiers des élèves au château.

Il poursuivit ensuite avec les Batteurs. Il ne servait à rien de faire perdre son temps à Astoria si elle n'était pas à la hauteur. A sa plus grande surprise, Drago dû reconnaître, qu'une fois encore, il avait totalement sous-estimé la jeune fille. Non seulement elle était très agile en vol mais elle avait le bras solide. Astoria avait su renvoyer tous les Cognards qui étaient arrivés sur elle et, si elle ne l'avait pas spécialement fait avec autant de force que d'autres joueurs masculins, elle les avait toujours frappés avec adresse et précision. De plus, son petit gabarit serait clairement un avantage pour se faufiler entre les joueurs adverses afin de protéger les membres de leur équipe.

Drago décida donc de retenir pour les places de Batteur Astoria et Karl Barson, un élève de cinquième année dont la stature était déjà impressionnante et qui se combinerait parfaitement à celle de sa coéquipière.

Le Capitaine des Serpentard enchaîna ensuite avec les Gardiens. Il demanda aux joueurs restant de tester les candidats, ce qui lui permit également de se faire une première idée sur ses futurs Poursuiveurs. Son choix se porta rapidement sur April Jones, qui se révéla être la nièce de la célèbre joueuse des Harpies de Holyhead. Elle n'avait laissé passer qu'un Souaffle sur dix et Drago avait rarement vu une joueuse aussi agile devant des buts.

Finalement, Drago testa les Poursuiveurs. Il se rendit rapidement compte que la répartition des places serait nettement moins facile que pour les autres postes. Blaise était incontestablement le meilleur et il le sélectionna rapidement. Cependant, parmi les cinq joueurs restants, aucun n'arrivait vraiment à se démarquer. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment bons non plus.

\- Je peux me permettre une remarque ? lui demanda Blaise qui venait juste d'atterrir à ses côtés.

\- Vas-y, après tout, ce seront tes coéquipiers les plus proches…

\- Harper était un excellent Attrapeur. Par contre, comme Poursuiveur, il serait lamentable…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! répliqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas un bon Attrapeur, Drago, je dis juste qu'un petit ajustement pourrait nous donner une équipe du tonnerre. Tu es également un très bon Poursuiveur, on a suffisamment joué ensemble pour que je sache que tu marques quasiment à chaque fois que tu tentes un tir…

\- Tu voudrais que je laisse ma place d'Attrapeur à Harper ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Jameson Clarkson n'est pas mauvais, même s'il a un nom à nourrir les Sombrals. Avec toi et moi comme Poursuiveurs, je pense que ça marcherait plutôt bien. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de gérer tout le marquage des points avec deux joueurs médiocres…

Drago prit le temps de réfléchir à la proposition de son ami. C'était vrai qu'Harper était plutôt agile en vol et ça se voyait que le Souaffle n'était pas une balle faite pour lui… Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu jouer comme Attrapeur vu qu'il l'avait remplacé alors qu'il essayait de réparer cette stupide armoire à disparaître, mais Blaise avait toujours été élogieux quand il parlait de sa façon de jouer. Et il avait raison, Drago était plutôt bon comme Poursuiveur. C'était son père qui l'avait encouragé à briguer la place d'Attrapeur pour remettre Potter à sa place mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'y était jamais arrivé. Et au final, qu'est-ce qui importait le plus ? Le fait de tenter de tenir tête à Potter sur le terrain ou constituer la meilleure équipe possible afin de remporter la Coupe ? Cette dernière pensée mis fin à ses hésitations.

Drago appela les joueurs près de lui et leur annonça enfin le nom des ceux qu'il avait décidé de retenir.

\- Merci à tous et à toutes pour ces essais vraiment très intéressants. Le choix n'a pas été facile à faire mais j'ai pris ma décision. April Jones jouera à la place de Gardien. Karl Barson et Astoria Greengrass seront Batteurs.

Quelques murmures étonnés parcoururent l'assemblée au nom d'Astoria mais Drago n'en eut rien à faire. Elle était parfaitement compétente pour cette place. Il vit par ailleurs que cette dernière se retenait d'exprimer sa joie de manière trop visible.

\- J'ai aussi décidé que les Poursuiveurs seraient Blaise Zabini, Jameson Clarkson et moi-même. Harper, je te propose de reprendre la place d'Attrapeur.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda le principal intéressé.

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Euh non, non.. Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Merci, Malefoy.

\- J'ai réservé le terrain à dix-neuf heures tous les mardis pour nos entraînements. Ne soyez pas en retard. A présent, dégagez, les Gryffondor ne vont pas tarder à arriver et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils en sachent trop sur la composition de notre équipe.

.

.

La journée était déjà bien entamée quand Drago décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Il avait envie de voir Hermione et était sûr de la trouver là-bas. Sans surprise, elle était bien attablée à sa place habituelle.

\- Il t'arrive de faire des pauses ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Bien sûr, tous les soirs à dix-huit heures pour aller manger. Et dix minutes toutes les deux heures le reste du temps, pourquoi ? lui répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Pour rien, j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de me faire arracher un bras pour avoir perturbé ton planning de révisions, se moqua-t-il.

\- Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais une brute ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Tu m'as quand même frappé deux fois…

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel pour seule réponse, ce qui amusa beaucoup Drago.

\- Blague à part, ça ne te dit pas de nous trouver un petit coin tranquille ?

La jeune fille soupira puis commença à ranger ses affaires, un sourire aux lèvres. Les deux élèves décidèrent de se rendre dans leur local de C.C. Il n'y avait pas cours le weekend et celui-ci serait certainement libre. A peine eurent-ils passé l'entrée que Drago se rua sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Celle-ci le repoussa quelques minutes pour verrouiller la porte et lancer un Assurdiato avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Par Salazar, ça me manquait déjà, déclara Drago en reprenant son souffle, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ça a été, tes essais de ce matin ? lui demanda Hermione, les joues encore rouges de leur échange.

\- Plutôt pas mal, oui. Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus, tu es l'ennemie, je te signale !

\- Eh bien, la confiance règne à ce que je vois ! répondit Hermione, légèrement vexée.

\- Parce que tu me répondras si je te demande qui Potter a sélectionné dans son équipe, cette année ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, railla Drago. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime particulièrement la douceur de tes lèvres, Granger, que je vais commencer à faire n'importe quoi. Je compte bien remporter la Coupe cette année et je ne prendrai aucun risque qui pourrait compromettre nos chances.

\- Vous êtes totalement dingues, avec le Quidditch, ce n'est qu'un sport…, grommela Hermione.

\- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? le défia-t-elle, une lueur de malice faisant briller son regard.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, la menaça-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Merlin que c'était agréable de la tenir tout contre lui. Alors qu'elle entrouvrait ses lèvres pour intensifier leur baiser, Drago glissa une main sous son chemisier pour découvrir la douceur de sa peau. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire perdre la tête si facilement ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fille qu'il embrassait mais elle était la seule à chambouler ses sens à ce point. Sa peau, son odeur, ses soupirs, tout était mis en œuvre pour qu'il se déconnecte totalement de la réalité. Alors que sa main passait doucement du bas de son dos à ses fesses, il la sentit se raidir entre ses bras.

\- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il, reprenant son souffle par la même occasion.

\- Je… je ne ferai pas _ça_ , Drago. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas comme ça…, répondit-elle, rougissante, en s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? lui demanda-t-il, totalement perdu.

\- Je ne me mettrai pas à genoux devant toi, Drago Malefoy, précisa-t-elle, écarlate mais visiblement déterminée.

\- Et je ne m'attends absolument pas à ce que tu le fasses ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire une chose pareille ?!

\- Je ne suis pas aussi expérimentée que toi… Je n'ai jamais… et je ne suis pas prête à changer cet état de fait pour l'instant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, au juste, Hermione ? Je n'ai fait qu'effleurer tes fesses, je n'ai absolument pas prévu de changer cet état de fait, comme tu dis, pour l'instant non plus…

\- C'est juste… que…, bredouilla-t-elle, je sais que tu as l'habitude de… de plus…

Drago ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Ok, ses mains étaient plutôt restées tranquilles pour l'instant mais il n'avait fait que lui caresser les fesses, qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui faire croire qu'il allait lui demander plus ? Comment avait-elle dit, déjà ? S'agenouiller ?

\- Oh ! s'exclama soudain Drago, comprenant à quoi elle faisait sans doute allusion. Tu es au courant de _ça,_ n'est-ce pas ? Hermione, ces filles et toi, ça n'a absolument rien à voir…

\- Ces filles ? Je me doutais bien qu'il devait en avoir plus qu'une mais se l'entendre confirmer est encore différent…, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Pas tant que ça… Y a eu Parkinson et Turpin, je pense…, marmonna-t-il, légèrement gêné.

\- Tu oublies la Poufsouffle…

\- Comment… ? Comment sais-tu pour Stebbins, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois...

\- Je vous ai vus, cette fois-là… juste avant notre C.P.

Avant leur C.P. ?! Mais ça remontait à plusieurs mois ! Stebbins ne s'était agenouillée face à lui qu'une seule fois, avant Noël… le seul jour où Hermione ne s'était pas présentée à leur C.P.

\- Ah mais c'est pour ça que tu étais à la bibliothèque ce jour-là ! Tu n'avais jamais tenté de sécher un C.P., je comprends mieux à présent…

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules, gênée.

\- Écoute, Hermione… Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on parle de ça maintenant ! déclara-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Ces filles ne représentaient rien pour moi. J'ai d'ailleurs arrêté de faire ce genre de choses quand tu m'as dit la vérité au sujet de… _Voldemort_ …

Drago avait encore des difficultés à prononcer ce nom interdit mais il s'y efforçait malgré tout, surtout face à elle.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer ça, reprit-il, mais mon père a contrôlé ma vie depuis toujours. A un point que tu n'imagines sans doute pas… Enfin, tu as eu un aperçu après les vacances de Pâques, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Depuis que je suis tout petit, il essaie de m'inculquer ce que doit être, d'après lui, un bon Sang-Pur. Il y a un nombre incalculable de règles idiotes, par ailleurs. On ne tient pas tête à Lucius Malefoy facilement. Je commence à agir par moi-même, depuis quelques temps, mais une telle éducation laisse des traces. Il a toujours traité ma mère avec mépris. Elle était juste bonne à lui faire plaisir et à lui donner un héritier. C'est ce qu'il m'a appris, durant toutes ces années… Je pouvais prendre du plaisir, je le _devais_ , même, si l'occasion se présentait, mais je devais absolument ne prendre aucun risque quant à une éventuelle paternité… C'est ce qui a donné la scène que tu as surprise, tu comprends ? Je ne suis pas _si_ expérimenté, j'ai juste profité de certaines occasions, comme mon père me l'a inculqué…

Hermione ne disait rien, écoutant ce qu'il avait à dire en se mordillant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de l'interrompre.

\- Enfin, tout ça, c'était avant. Je ne prétendrai pas être totalement libéré de son emprise, loin de là. Pour l'instant, c'est facile, il est loin. Lorsqu'il n'est pas dans les parages, je suis toujours différent. Mais concernant cet aspect des choses, il m'a tellement rabâché que je devais me préserver pour ma future épouse Sang-pur que… enfin voilà…

\- Ta future épouse Sang-pur ?! releva Hermione.

\- Celle qu'il voudrait pour moi, oui. Mais sérieusement, tu es bien placée pour le savoir, je suis de moins en moins les directives de mon père. Je pensais qu'il faisait tout ça pour mon bien, pour faire de moi un homme… Mais il était juste trop lâche pour faire face à la réalité de notre monde. Il a servi un Sang-Mêlé durant la majeure partie de sa vie, suivant des préceptes obsolètes. Je ne serai pas comme mon père. J'aimerai et je respecterai ma future femme. Je ferai mes propres choix. Je ne suivrai plus jamais les directives d'une autre personne. Quand tu m'as révélé la vérité sur les origines de _Voldemort_ , Hermione, tu ne m'as pas seulement fait ouvrir les yeux sur l'absurdité de la situation, tu m'as aidé à reprendre ma vie en main, à commencer à tenter de devenir un homme.

\- Je… j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi te dire, répondit la jeune fille au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence. Je t'ai détesté pendant des années, te trouvant trop arrogant, mais je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir ce qui avait fait de toi celui que tu étais… Et plus j'en apprends à ce sujet, plus j'ai de la peine…

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Hermione, la coupa-t-il.

\- Je sais. Et je n'ai pas pitié de toi, je suis juste désolée. Mais surtout fière. Tellement fière ! Comme je te l'ai dit, ce soir-là, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, j'ai toujours été libre d'être moi-même, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu vis. Mais je suis sincèrement heureuse que tu aies enfin repris ta liberté, Drago.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Le baiser était particulièrement doux, faisant naitre un sentiment de plénitude en Drago. Puis, lentement, les mains de la jeune fille descendirent le long de son dos avant de se poser timidement sur ses fesses. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et s'éloigna légèrement pour la regarder.

\- Eh bien, Miss Granger, je vous trouve particulièrement entreprenante ! Ce ne sont pas des manières, pour une jeune fille digne de ce nom ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies parlé de tout ça, Drago, merci. On avancera à notre rythme, tous les deux.

\- Tous les deux, répéta-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

.

* * *

Awwww !

Et oui, Msieudames ! J'ai encore un **rating M** à justifier, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! Et oui, c'est bien une scène du chapitre 11 que je réexploite tranquillou 30 chapitres plus loin :p

Sinon, que pensez-vous du fait que **Drago laisse sa place d'Attrapeur** ? C'était important pour moi, une façon de montrer qu'il commence à moins penser à son propre intérêt mais à celui de sa Maison. Et des filles dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard... Ah la la !

Enfin, **prochain chapitre** prévu pour **lundi** et **PDV Hermione**. Je l'ai tout simplement appelé " **Dramione** " (je ne suis pas toujours inspirée pour mes titres mdr).

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis** sur tout ça et j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Et donc, je ne vous dirai pas pour quand c'est prévu exactement mais un **chapitre M** ne va plus tarder à arriver. Notez que son titre ne laissera place à aucun doute sur le contenu... Je sais que certaines personnes n'aiment pas trop trop ce genre de choses mais... faites moi confiance, ok ?

A tout bientôt !

 **Bisous sur vous**

(et je vais à présent aller publier la réponse de Drago pour **LAG** :p )


	44. Dramione

**Saluuuuut à vous !**

Comment vous portez-vous avec les beaux jours qui sont revenus ? Ça fait un bien fou au moral, n'est-ce pas !

J'avoue que pour une fois, je n'ai pas grand chose de spécial à vous raconter. **J'espère que CP continue à vous plaire** , même si leur relation est plus stabilisée. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a encore des points que je souhaite aborder et j'espère que vous aimerez !

En attendant, après avoir attendu tout plein de chapitres pour les voir se faire des papouilles, je vous propose un **chapitre full dramione**. Aaah, l'amour !

 **Merci** encore pour vos **reviews** , **mises en fav/alerte** , ça me fait vraiment super plaisir (d'ailleurs, si vous mettez une alerte sur cette fic, n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi, ça fait toujours plaisir !)

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love** : Merci !

Allez, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, c'est mon tour de publier une lettre aujourd'hui, en plus, ah ah.

 **Bonne lecture !**

(et **merci** à Mery-Alice et Karine pour le relecture et J.K. Rowling pour tout le reste !)

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Après plusieurs quiproquos, Hermione et Drago ont enfin décidé de tenter le coup (oui, mes résumés sont de plus en plus foireux, j'avoue)_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 44 : Dramione**

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient tous les quatre assis dans le parc de Poudlard profitant d'une des dernières journées ensoleillées que ce début d'automne leur offrait. L'air se faisait déjà plus froid et humide, ils devraient bientôt se cantonner à l'intérieur du château.

Hermione était légèrement intimidée. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'elle serait un jour amenée à faire ce genre d'annonce à ses amis. Pourtant, elle s'était fait la promesse de ne plus rien leur cacher. Elle avait cru perdre Ron, quand il avait découvert que sa relation avec Drago n'avait pas tout à fait évolué de la façon qu'elle l'avait laissé sous-entendre et elle ne reprendrait pas ce risque.

\- Je suppose que tu ne nous as pas traînés dehors pour qu'on contemple le Lac Noir ? la taquina Harry au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- En effet…, répondit Hermione, légèrement hésitante. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est franchement… pas bizarre, ni vraiment inattendu, quoi que… enfin…

\- Viens-en au fait, Hermione, l'interrompit Ginny avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Hum… Oui… Eh bien, voilà. Drago et moi avons décidé de… euh… tenter le coup. Nous sortons ensemble, quoi.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. La jeune fille regarda ses amis, tentant de déchiffrer sur leurs visages ce qu'ils pensaient de cette annonce.

\- Ok, répondit Harry tout simplement.

\- Donc, il n'est vraiment pas fiancé? demanda Ginny.

\- En effet, Daphné a dit la vérité à Harry. Leurs parents l'ont bien envisagé mais ils ne sont pas intéressés, l'un comme l'autre.

\- Et tu le crois sur parole ?! s'exclama Ron.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi je ne le croirais pas ?

\- Mais… Parce que c'est Drago Malefoy !

\- Oh, Ron, ne commence pas avec ça, s'il-te-plaît… Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce que je peux bien lui trouver, mais il me plaît, c'est comme ça…

\- Ouais eh bien excuse-moi de trouver ça légèrement dégoûtant quand même… Mais… Il l'a embrassée quand même, cette Astoria, non ?

\- En fait, c'est elle qui l'a embrassé, expliqua Hermione. Pour rendre Ernie jaloux.

\- Ernie ? Macmillan ?! s'étonna Ginny.

Apparemment, elle n'était pas au courant de cette rumeur-là.

\- C'est ce que Drago m'a expliqué, oui. Il est assez réticent à s'afficher publiquement avec elle et elle a voulu lui donner une leçon…

\- Je n'y comprends plus rien, marmonna Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave, lui répondit Hermione. Tout ce que tu dois retenir c'est qu'on a décidé de nous donner une chance et que je n'avais pas envie de vous cacher ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ? insista Ron.

\- Moi, je vois très bien ce qu'elle peut lui trouver, répliqua Ginny, à la place de la jeune fille.

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné et elle rougit légèrement.

\- Bah quoi… Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir…

Hermione sourit, amusée par la réponse de son amie. Le physique de Drago n'était pas ce qui l'avait conquise, loin de là, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus.

\- Sérieusement, reprit Ron, j'ai du mal à réaliser… Toi et la Fouine quoi… Même Trelawney n'aurait pas pu la prévoir, celle-là.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Ron ! gronda Hermione. Et franchement, il n'y a rien de mystique entre Drago et moi… Et la divination n'est qu'une discipline totalement absurde et inutile…

\- Je ne sais pas, la coupa Harry. Trelawney aime bien se donner des airs mais elle a quand même fait de vraies prédictions.

\- Oui. Deux. Sur combien de milliers ?

\- En tout cas, Daphné est plutôt bonne, là-dedans, ajouta Harry. Elle est très intuitive et sensible aux autres, elle vise souvent juste…

\- Daphné ?! releva sèchement Ginny. Depuis quand êtes-vous si proches ?

\- Oh, ne sois pas jalouse, Gin', y a aucune comparaison possible entre vous deux, tu le sais bien.

Ginny se détendit immédiatement. Hermione espérait qu'elle ne serait pas aussi possessive et jalouse que son amie pouvait l'être…

\- Sinon, oui. Daphné m'aide bien en divination, lors de nos C.C. J'invente nettement moins de trucs depuis que je travaille avec elle. Par contre, elle a un niveau catastrophique en Défense contre les forces du mal… C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas osé rejoindre l'A.D. en cinquième.

\- L'A.D. ?! Vraiment ? s'étonnèrent Ron et Ginny d'une même voix.

\- Oui, elle m'a expliqué que ses parents n'avaient jamais approuvé les idées de Voldemort. Ils ont d'ailleurs l'air assez progressistes… même s'ils ont pensé fiancer leur benjamine à un Malefoy…

\- Drago n'est pas comme ses parents…, intervint Hermione.

\- Pour ça, je ne peux que te croire sur parole… Enfin, ils ont pensé déménager en France, quand Voldemort est revenu mais ils se savaient surveillés donc voilà…

\- Dis-donc, tu en sais rudement sur ta partenaire de C.C., lui fit remarquer Ginny, en plissant les yeux.

\- Bah, toujours moins que toi sur la tienne, lui répondit Harry.

\- Normal, je suis avec Luna, moi ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? C'est l'une de mes meilleures amies !

\- Ouais, enfin, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire…, bredouilla Harry.

\- Et toi, Ron ? les coupa Hermione pour mettre fin à la dispute qu'elle sentait poindre. Avec Zabini ?

\- Quoi, Zabini ? répondit-il.

\- Et bien, vous n'en êtes pas encore venus aux mains, ça ne doit donc pas si mal se passer que ça…

\- Non, ça va, il est plutôt sympa pour un Serpentard.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonnèrent les trois autres Gryffondor, à l'unisson.

\- Mais oui, vraiment ! Vous pensiez quoi ? Que j'allais rester englué dans mes préjugés sur les Serpentard ? Eh bien non, quand un type est sympa, je peux le reconnaître, je ne suis pas si borné…

\- Non, non…, marmonna Hermione, mais quand même… Enfin, tant mieux… mais… Bref, laisse-tomber.

\- Bon, si tu as fini, Hermione, il va être l'heure pour nous d'aller à notre entraînement de Quidditch.

\- Oui, c'est bon. Merci en tout cas.

\- De ? lui demanda Harry, étonné.

\- De le prendre si bien, pour Drago et moi… Vous êtes vraiment des amis en or.

\- Bah, ça fait sept ans qu'on se fie à ton jugement, on ne va pas commencer à douter maintenant. Et puis, il a quand même su prouver qu'il avait changé, sinon, il serait à Azkaban avec son père en ce moment…

\- Merci, Harry, répondit Hermione, légèrement sèche. Mais tu aurais pu te limiter à mon jugement, tu vois ?

Harry lui fit une petite grimace d'excuse puis Ron, Ginny et lui laissèrent Hermione pour se rendre à leur entraînement.

Hermione, quant à elle, rentra au château pour tenter de trouver Drago. Elle avait grande envie de le voir maintenant qu'elle avait annoncé à ses amis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

.

.

Une nouvelle semaine de cours débuta et Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'elle se sentait vraiment épanouie. Les cours étaient de nouveau intéressants et stimulants, elle avançait bien dans ses révisions et elle s'isolait régulièrement entre deux cours pour échanger quelques baisers avec son petit-ami. Elle ressentait toujours un peu de difficultés à penser à lui en ces termes mais chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle se disait que ça avait peu d'importance, tant qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser.

Ce mardi en fin d'après-midi, ils s'étaient trouvé une petite alcôve, cachée par une tapisserie dans un des couloirs du sixième étage. Elle aimait beaucoup ces petits moments volés, juste tous les deux, loin du regard des autres. Drago avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou, parsemant celui-ci de petits baisers qui provoquaient des envolées de papillons dans le cœur d'Hermione.

\- Je… vais… devoir… retourner… réviser…, haleta la jeune fille.

\- Hum… je sais…, lui répondit Drago. Et moi, je vais devoir aller à mon entrainement de Quidditch… Donne-moi juste encore cinq minutes, que je termine mon exploration…

Hermione pouffa mais ne chercha pas à se dégager, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son partenaire. Ce qu'il lui faisait était bien trop agréable pour qu'elle ne lui accorde pas ces cinq minutes supplémentaires.

Finalement, Drago s'éloigna d'elle en soupirant.

\- Ce serait moche que j'arrive en retard, je suis le Capitaine, quand même.

\- Oui… Et si vous voulez avoir une chance de battre les Gryffondor, vous allez vraiment avoir besoin de chaque minute de chacun de vos entraînements…, le taquina Hermione.

\- Garce, lui répondit-il, faussement vexé. Vous ferez moins les malins quand on aura gagné la Coupe.

\- Amuse-toi bien, dit-elle simplement avant de l'embrasser. N'oublie pas que ça reste un jeu.

Drago déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois avant de sortir de derrière la tapisserie pour se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Hermione, quant à elle, retourna à sa Salle commune, les joues encore rougies par ces échanges de baisers.

\- En voilà une qui ne revient pas de la bibliothèque, commenta Ginny quand Hermione s'installa aux côtés de ses amis.

La jeune fille s'empourpra vivement, gênée d'avoir été si facilement percée à jour.

\- A ce sujet, Hermione…, l'interpella Ron.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pourrais pas essayer de savoir qui Malefoy a pris pour constituer son équipe ? Je sais pas comment il fait mais il arrive à garder l'info totalement secrète… C'est frustrant ! Notre premier match sera contre les Serpentard et on ne sait pas quelle tactique travailler…

\- Certainement pas, Ron !

\- Oh, allez, Hermignonne, faut bien que votre truc ait un avantage, quoi…

\- Regarde sa tête, l'interrompit Ginny, elle y trouve clairement son avantage…

\- Ginny ! s'offusqua Hermione sous les rires de son amie.

\- Ouais, franchement, Gin', j'ai pas besoin d'avoir ce genre d'images en tête, grommela Ron. Et donc, le Quidditch ?

\- J'ai déjà essayé…, se confessa Hermione à voix basse. Il n'a rien voulu me dire…

Le rire de Ginny redoubla d'intensité.

.

.

Hermione s'installa en soupirant dans l'amphithéâtre pour assister à un nouveau cours d'Étude des Moldus.

\- Cache ta joie de te retrouver près de moi, lui fit remarquer Drago.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, voyons ! Mais franchement, je n'apprends rien de nouveau, dans ce cours, moi… J'aurais préféré pouvoir retourner en Histoire de la Magie.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Tu n'as encore aucune idée, Malefoy, d'à quel point cette fille peut être dérangée dès que l'on parle des cours…, intervint Ron qui s'installait, une place plus loin.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Hermione. Je ne suis pas dérangée, d'accord ?

\- C'est ça…, dit celle dont l'épouvantard prend la forme de McGo lui annonçant qu'elle a tout raté…

Drago s'esclaffa à ses côtés et Hermione croisa les bras, vexée. Puis Ernie s'installa entre Ron et elle et, peu de temps après, Pénélope Deauclaire commença à donner son cours.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, chuchota Hermione à Drago. C'est perturbant.

\- Alors arrête de faire la tête…

\- Non.

\- Oh, allez, Hermione, avoue que c'était marrant…

\- Absolument pas… Et tais-toi, j'aimerais écouter le cours.

\- Comme si ça t'intéressait…, lui répondit Drago.

\- Toi, tu devrais écouter, tu n'y connais rien du tout, en matière de Moldus !

\- Je commence à me débrouiller en ce qui concerne une née-Moldue, en tout cas, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et pris note de la définition que leur professeur venait de donner du téléphone. Peu de temps après, elle sentit la main de Drago se poser délicatement sur sa cuisse et commencer à la caresser doucement d'un mouvement circulaire du pouce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Malefoy ?! gronda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Rien du tout…

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ?!

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu me fais la tête…

\- Très bien… mais retire ta main de là, on va nous voir…

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours su faire preuve de discrétion, la rassura Drago.

\- Moi, je vous vois, répondit Blaise qui était installé juste derrière eux.

\- Oh, Merlin…, jura Hermione en fermant les yeux.

\- Blaise ne compte pas.

\- Drago… s'il-te-plait…

\- Si ma main te gênait tant que ça, tu l'aurais retirée depuis longtemps, Hermione, lui fit remarquer Drago.

\- Drago, Hermione, vous pourriez être un peu plus attentifs, s'il-vous-plaît ? les interpella soudain Pénélope.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues devenir rouges sous la réprimande et donna un petit coup de pied vengeur dans le tibia de son voisin lorsqu'elle vit le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait.

.

\- Hermione ! l'appela Drago alors qu'elle était sortie de la salle de classe sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Attends-moi, s'il-te-plaît !

Il la rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin et l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide.

\- Excuse-moi, ok ?

\- Non, Drago ! De toute ma scolarité, c'est la première fois que je suis rappelée à l'ordre par un professeur. Ce n'était pas drôle !

\- Je sais… désolé. Mais ce n'est pas facile d'être à côté de toi sans pouvoir te toucher…

\- Tu es quoi ? Un animal ? Je ne pense pas ! Utilise donc ton indifférence habituelle pour te tenir, Drago, car je n'accepterai pas que ce genre de choses se reproduise !

\- Pfiou… Weasley avait raison, tu manques cruellement…

\- Si tu veux pouvoir m'embrasser à nouveau, ne termine surtout pas cette phrase, Malefoy, le menaça-t-elle.

\- Et si je veux pouvoir t'embrasser maintenant, je dois faire quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- Ce que tu peux être insupportable, quand tu le veux !

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, ça, Granger.

\- Crétin…

Mais Drago dû voir que sa colère était légèrement retombée car il s'approcha doucement d'elle, les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir perturbé ainsi ta concentration. Tu as raison, je sais très bien me tenir, j'essayais juste de trouver une excuse foireuse pour justifier ce que j'ai fait. Mais une chose est sûre, Hermione, je ne deviendrai pas un élève studieux et assidu comme toi. Faire chier les autres m'a toujours amusé, tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Je choisirai juste mieux mes moments.

\- Ce sont les excuses les plus minables que je n'ai jamais entendues…, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Et tu dois être la seule à avoir déjà reçu des excuses de ma part, Hermione. N'en demande pas trop…

La jeune fille soupira, sa colère totalement retombée. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de dramatique… Elle avait surtout été vexée d'être réprimandée devant tout le monde… Comme il le lui avait fait remarquer avec justesse, elle aurait pu tout simplement retirer sa main de sa cuisse…

\- Je… je suis désolée de m'être emportée comme ça, admit-elle finalement.

\- Excuses acceptées, répondit Drago. On ferait mieux d'y aller, à présent, ou on va être en retard en Arithmancie.

Hermione posa une main sur son torse quand il passa près d'elle pour quitter la pièce. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et, quand elle eut la confirmation qu'il était dans de bonnes dispositions à son égard, l'embrassa tendrement.

.

.

Hermione était attablée dans la Grande salle, face à son petit déjeuner, quand les hiboux apportèrent le courrier. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe qui était tombée devant elle et un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Bonne nouvelle ? lui demanda Harry avant de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

\- Oui. Mes parents sont enfin revenus en Angleterre.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà !

Ça y est, cette fois **Hermione a prévenu ses amis** de l'évolution de sa relation. Vaut mieux ne pas prendre de nouveaux risques !

 **Petite dispute** entre nos deux tourtereaux, rien de bien grave mais je ne les vois pas ne plus se chamailler. Et ça y est, **les parents d'Hermione sont rentrés**.

Tout plein de bonnes nouvelles, moi je dis !

Pour **jeudi** , ce sera apparemment une "confrontation" espérée (vous avez été plusieurs à m'en parler). Chapitre PDV **Drago** intitulé " **Serpentard contre Gryffondor** ". Il sera donc question, entre autre, de Quidditch !

Bref, à tout bientôt et encore merci de me suivre !


	45. Serpentard contre Gryffondor

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, **je boude**. Na. J'ai même hésité à publier (en mode sale gosse ^^). Non, en vrai, je suis en plein stress car **j'ai eu très peu de retours sur le chapitre** précédent et que ça ne vous ressemble pas. Et donc, je m'interroge... **Ma fic est-elle devenue chiante** depuis qu'ils ont décidé de tenter le coup ? J'espère que non...

Vous voulez un pti secret ? Certain-e-s d'entre vous sont déjà au courant vu que c'est déjà tombé sur elle-ux mais saviez vous que **toutes les "50 reviews"** (depuis que nous avons atteint les 500), la personne ayant posté a le droit à **une question sur la fic** ? Comment pourriez-vous le savoir, me direz-vous, vu que je n'en ai jamais parlé... Et bah c'est chose faite !

Bon, en vrai, **je n'ai pas hésité longtemps** hein, après tout, tout le monde n'a pas forcément le temps de me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce qu'il pense de l'évolution du truc... Mais franchement, je doute pour chaque chapitre que je publie donc vous n'imaginez pas le bien que ça fait d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on propose.

Sinon, en plus ludique, vous avez peut-être remarqué mon changement d'avatar ? Je me suis bien évidemment mise au jeu " **Hogwarts Mistery** " et j'aime beaucoup l'immersion que ça propose (bon pour le gameplay, ça reste un jeu à énergie, faut pas se leurrer ;) ). Et vous, avez vous rejoint l'aventure ?

 **Je remercie quand même de tout mon cœur les personnes qui prennent la peine de m'écrire** , que ce soit ici ou sur FB ou en mp. L'important est de savoir, pour moi :)

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

Je vous laisse avec la confrontation Serpy/Gryffy attendue et bonne lecture!

Et un très **joyeux anniversaire à Mery-Alice,** ma copine de crime (avez-vous lu nos Lettres à... ?)

 **Et mes mercis habituels à Mery-Alice, Karine et J.K. Rowling !**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Tout le monde s'en fout ! Ah ah non, je me maudis chaque fois pour cette idée moisie... Bah disons que Drago et Hermione sortent enfin ensemble et que ça se passe bien même s'ils se chamaillent encore un peu ;)_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 45 : Serpentard contre Gryffondor**

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, déclara Drago. Merci à vous ! L'entraînement était vraiment top, si on joue aussi bien samedi contre les Gryffondor que ce soir, ils ne verront rien venir.

Des cris enthousiastes lui répondirent et les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Drago était fier de son équipe. C'était la première fois en quinze ans que l'équipe de sa Maison était mixte et il devait reconnaître qu'Astoria et April étaient de très bonnes recrues. Il avait hâte de voir la tête que feraient ces prétentieux de Gryffondor lorsqu'ils découvriraient la composition de son équipe lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Garder le secret n'avait pas été si difficile, Drago ayant joué sur la fierté et la ruse de ses camarades de Maison. Au final, avoir des traits de caractère communs pouvait se révéler très intéressant. Il avait suffi qu'il divulgue beaucoup trop de noms pour brouiller les pistes et de poster quelques sentinelles autour du stade pour éviter que les curieux ne viennent épier leurs entraînements.

Le jeune homme sortit des vestiaires, fraîchement douché, et rejoignit Blaise et Astoria qui l'attendaient déjà dehors.

\- Tu te rends comptes que tu passes plus de temps à te changer que moi ? se moqua Astoria.

\- Peut-être qu'il était en train de se palucher sous la douche…, répondit Blaise. Aïeuh !

Drago venait effectivement de donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule que Blaise massait à présent pour tenter de faire passer la douleur. Astoria, de son côté, pouffait de leur altercation.

\- En parlant de ça, ajouta Blaise alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du château. Regarde qui est justement en train de traîner du côté du Lac Noir alors que la nuit est sur le point de tomber…

\- Ta gueule, Zabini, lui rétorqua Drago avant de se rapprocher de la silhouette de sa petite amie.

\- Lâcheur ! lui crièrent d'une même voix ses deux coéquipiers en riant.

Leur Capitaine se contenta d'ignorer leurs moqueries et leur montra un doigt équivoque dans son dos en s'éloignant.

\- Alors, cet entraînement ? lui demanda Hermione en souriant quand il arriva à côté d'elle.

\- Très bien. Mais tu en sais déjà trop, en m'ayant vu avec ces deux idiots…, bougonna-t-il.

\- Je ne dirai rien, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura la jeune fille.

\- Tu vas donc supporter mon équipe, samedi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas naïf.

\- Tu pourrais quand même soutenir ton petit ami, répondit Drago en faisant semblant de bouder.

\- Je t'ai connu meilleur acteur, le taquina Hermione.

\- Non mais tu me fends le cœur, là, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Insensible Gryffondor, va !

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago accueillit aussitôt son baiser, la serrant contre lui de la main qui ne tenait pas ses affaires de Quidditch. Il ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction quand ils mirent fin à leur baiser.

\- J'avoue que tu as des arguments intéressants…, lui dit-il en souriant.

\- Ça, tu me l'as déjà dit en Australie, lui répondit Hermione.

\- Juste. Mais je trouve que tu les maîtrises de mieux en mieux.

\- Tu es bête ! rit la jeune fille.

\- Sinon, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ou tu as déjà tant de mal à te passer de moi ?

\- J'avais besoin d'un échantillon d'algues de Vargas pour le devoir de potions, j'ai donc décidé de mêler l'utile à l'agréable… au très agréable, même, précisa-t-elle après que Drago l'ait de nouveau embrassée.

\- Je vais rentrer, il commence à faire frais. Avec mes cheveux mouillés, faudrait pas que je tombe malade… Tu as fini, toi ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Pas tout à fait, non. Mais vas-y, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour rentrer.

Drago l'embrassa une dernière fois, profitant qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans le parc, et retourna au château.

L'indépendance d'Hermione était définitivement un trait de caractère qu'il appréciait beaucoup chez elle. Elle n'était pas collante, à lui réclamer des démonstrations d'affection sans arrêt. Elle savait aussi respecter son rythme et son besoin d'être parfois seul, ressentant elle-même régulièrement ce besoin.

.

.

Drago s'installa à sa table habituelle dans la Grande Salle sans saluer qui que ce soit. Blaise était étonnamment silencieux, mais de toute façon, la quantité astronomique de pancakes qu'il comptait visiblement ingurgiter l'aurait empêché de prononcer le moindre de mot.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, grommela Astoria à ses côtés, je serais bien incapable de manger quoi que ce soit…

\- Chacun sa gestion du stress, répondit Blaise avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je te préviens, le menaça Drago, si tu vomis sur le terrain, je t'enfonce ton balai où je pense… et je ne crois pas que tu aimeras ça !

Puis il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que l'ensemble de ses joueurs était bien debout. Le match commencerait une heure plus tard, pas question de traîner. Darius, Jameson et April étaient attablés avec quelques élèves de Serdaigle et Karl se trouvait avec d'autres élèves de sa classe. Tous avaient l'air relativement alerte. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Drago se leva et attendit que le reste de son équipe l'ait rejoint pour partir en direction des vestiaires. Il entendit de nombreux murmures sur leur passage. Apparemment, la révélation de la composition de l'équipe de Serpentard en surprenait plus d'un. Drago sentit poindre un sentiment de satisfaction à cette idée. Toujours surprendre l'ennemi.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous en tenue, le Capitaine des Serpentard rassembla son équipe afin de faire son petit discours d'encouragement.

\- Hum, je vous rassure, je ne vais pas la faire longue. J'avoue que j'étais sceptique à propos de certains d'entre vous lors des sélections mais après nos entrainements, je pense sincèrement que Serpentard a aujourd'hui la meilleure équipe que notre Maison n'ait jamais eue. Je sais que la pression est grande et qu'à part Blaise et moi, nous n'avons jamais vraiment fait de match tous ensemble mais j'ai confiance en nous. Vous êtes tous les meilleurs à votre poste et nous allons montrer à ces prétentieux de Gryffondor ce qu'est réellement le Quidditch. Après ce match, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle trembleront d'avance à l'idée de nous affronter. Go !

Ses coéquipiers poussèrent des cris de joie, s'encourageant mutuellement, et ils attrapèrent leurs balais pour se rendre sur le terrain. L'équipe de Gryffondor arriva quasiment en même temps. Sans surprise, Potter avait sa tenue d'Attrapeur et son pote Weasley celle de Gardien. Il avait aussi gardé Coote et Peakes comme Batteurs, les postes de Poursuiveurs étant occupés par l'autre Weasley, Thomas et Mcdonald. Drago ne connaissait cette dernière que de nom, c'était la première fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de la voir jouer.

Bibine invita les deux Capitaines au centre du terrain afin qu'ils se serrent la main.

\- Eh bien, Malefoy, je vois que tu as laissé ta place d'Attrapeur. Remarque, tu as bien fait, le Souaffle est plus gros, tu ne devrais pas le louper, celui-là…

\- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Potter, se contenta de répondre Drago.

Hors de question qu'il laisse cet abruti le déstabiliser. Les joueurs enfourchèrent ensuite leurs balais. Ils prirent leur envol au premier coup de sifflet et Bibine lança le Souaffle au second. Drago s'en saisit immédiatement.

Il slaloma aussitôt entre les joueurs de Gryffondor, lançant la balle à Jameson pour éviter un Cognard. Astoria arriva à peine une seconde avant qu'il n'ait le temps de manœuvrer et réexpédia la balle noire directement sur Thomas qui l'évita de justesse.

\- A ton service, Capitaine, lui lança la jeune fille avant de repartir protéger un autre de leurs équipiers.

Entre temps, le Souaffle était passé des mains de Jameson à celles de Blaise qui le lui renvoya et Drago marqua son tout premier but en tant que Poursuiveur et Capitaine des Serpentard.

\- Trop aimable de me laisser marquer, Weasley, railla Drago. Mais tu sais que ton rôle à toi est d'empêcher le Souaffle de passer, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis il repartit dans l'autre sens, laissant le bruit du vent étouffer la réponse de cet idiot de Gryffondor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise marqua à son tour. Weasley arrêta cependant le tir suivant de Jameson. De son côté, Jones avait réussi à arrêter les deux tentatives de but des Gryffondor.

Drago réalisa rapidement que jouer en tant que Poursuiveur ne lui laissait absolument pas la liberté de contempler ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain, contrairement au poste d'Attrapeur. Il entendait par moment les commentaires du match effectués par un Poufsouffle dont il ignorait le nom mais sinon, son attention était en permanence fixée sur le Souaffle.

Il manqua à nouveau d'être frappé par un Cognard, mais cette fois, c'est Karl qui le renvoya. Drago était vraiment très content de voir son équipe jouer aussi bien. Le compteur des Serpentard montait doucement mais sûrement. Ils menaient à présent soixante à dix. Si Harper pouvait attraper le Vif-d'Or, il vivrait l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie…

Drago attrapa de nouveau le Souaffle, lancé par Clarkson, et marqua un nouveau but, non sans lancer une nouvelle pique à Weasley. Il évitait cependant d'être trop méchant, n'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête avec Hermione à ce sujet. Vexant mais pas insultant. Juste de quoi rendre le rouquin dingue.

Le Capitaine des Serpentard aurait été incapable de dire avec exactitude depuis combien de temps ils jouaient. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que leur compteur continuait inexorablement à monter (cent-vingt à trente) mais que le Vif-d'Or n'avait toujours pas été attrapé.

Puis quelques minutes après que le score ait atteint cent-soixante à quarante, le coup de sifflet final retentit. Potter avait attrapé la petite balle dorée, offrant la victoire à son équipe. Drago sentit son enthousiasme retomber dans son estomac. Et merde ! C'était plutôt bien parti, ils avaient tout pour gagner ce match, mais une fois de plus, Potter avait fait son Potter. Enfin, s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Drago était quand même soulagé de voir qu'Harper n'avait pas réussi là où lui avait toujours échoué. Mais c'était une maigre consolation.

Les Serpentard atterrirent sur le terrain, la mine défaite et Drago vit Potter se diriger vers lui d'un pas énergique en lui tendant la main.

\- Chapeau, Malefoy, ça n'a jamais été aussi serré, ni Fair-Play, entre nos deux équipes. Tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot.

\- Garde ta condescendance…, lui répondit Drago en grommelant.

\- C'est sincère, Malefoy. Et entre nous, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, Harper est moins bon que toi, mais bon, tu ne peux pas être sur tous les fronts, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Harry ! l'appela Weasley en fronçant les sourcils. Tu fous quoi ?

Drago serra alors la main que Potter lui tendait à nouveau et le remercia d'un simple hochement de tête. Puis il rejoignit ses coéquipiers qui étaient déjà retournés à leur vestiaire. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le petit local, il les vit tous assis, l'air totalement abattu.

\- Ne faites pas une tête pareille, leur déclara-t-il. La plupart de ces Gryffondor jouent ensemble depuis des années. Notre équipe a été constituée i peine un mois et regardez ce que nous avons fait ? Sans Potter, ils n'avaient aucune chance ! Ils ne nous ont battus que de trente points. Trente petits points. Alors certes, on a perdu mais on peut garder la tête haute. Vous êtes des Serpentard, soyez fiers de vous !

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago était dans son dortoir en train de finir de ranger ses affaires lorsqu'un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre. Surpris, il reconnut celui de ses parents et alla ouvrir afin de récupérer la lettre. Il décacheta celle-ci, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Pourquoi sa mère lui écrivait-elle à ce moment de la journée ?! C'était totalement inhabituel.

 _Drago, mon cher fils,_

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien et que tu ne regrettes toujours pas ton choix d'être retourné à Poudlard. J'espère également que tu es bien traité, certaines personnes pouvant se montrer très rancunières…_

 _Mais là n'est pas l'objet de ma missive. J'ai reçu un courrier du Ministère ce matin et j'ai préféré t'informer du contenu moi-même avant que tu ne l'apprennes dans la Gazette de demain. La date du procès de ton père a enfin été fixée. Celui-ci est prévu pour le huit janvier prochain. Son destin sera donc scellé dans trois mois. Le Ministre Shacklebolt m'a cependant confirmé que nous ne serions pas amenés à témoigner, les Aurors ayant en leur possession une copie de nos souvenirs. Le procès sera également tenu à huis clos. Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à attendre le verdict, quel qu'il soit._

 _Sois assuré de toute ma tendresse,_

 _Narcissa._

Drago relut la lettre plusieurs fois afin de bien en assimiler le contenu. Ainsi son père allait enfin être jugé. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Certes, le Ministère avait choisi de traiter les cas de niveau B et C, comme le sien, en priorité afin de ne pas pénaliser trop longtemps les personnes ayant une implication plus faible dans la guerre mais tout cela lui semblait tellement loin. Et pourtant, la guerre n'était finie que depuis cinq mois. Mais Drago n'avait jamais été aussi libre que durant cette période de sa vie. L'idée que son père puisse sortir de prison était tout bonnement terrifiante. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mort de Voldemort et cet état de fait lui convenait à merveille.

 _[…]les Aurors ayant en leur possession une copie de nos souvenirs[…]_

Il les leur aurait volontiers laissés, ses souvenirs… Savoir que des inconnus avaient accès à ceux-ci avait tendance à le mettaient particulièrement mal-à-l'aise mais il avait bien dû justifier ses actes sous le règne de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononçait-Pas-Le-Nom. Il y avait eu trop d'erreurs de jugement la fois précédente pour que le Ministère se contente cette fois-ci de simples promesses.

Dégoûté par cette nouvelle et ce qu'elle ravivait en lui, Drago froissa le parchemin avant de le jeter à la poubelle et sortit de sa chambre. Il avait besoin de voir Hermione.

Cependant, il ne la trouva pas à la bibliothèque, où il était pourtant persuadé de la trouver, ce qui augmenta sa mauvaise humeur. Il fit le tour du château, allant même jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor, en vain. Ce fut elle qui le retrouva alors qu'il retournait dans la Salle commune des Serpentard.

\- Ah, te voilà ! l'interpella Hermione. Je traine dans les cachots depuis une bonne heure, espérant que tu sortirais de ta Salle commune…

\- Eh bien j'en suis sorti… et je ne t'ai pas vue, lui répondit-il platement.

\- En effet... non… mais j'étais ici. On a dû se louper quand tu es sorti, c'est bête.

\- Sans doute, oui…

\- Vous avez très bien joué, Drago, tu peux être fier de l'équipe que tu as montée ! Une fille Batteur chez Serpentard, je pense que c'est du jamais vu !

\- C'est sûr que tu es une experte en la matière, grommela-t-il.

\- Eh bien… euh…, bafouilla Hermione, prise de court face au ton employé. Je, non… C'est Harry et Ginny qui en ont parlé… Ils ont été plutôt impressionnés…

\- Tant mieux, j'en parlerai à mon elfe, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera ça passionnant.

\- O.K…, répondit-elle, sur ses gardes. Écoute, je sais que le Quidditch c'est super important pour vous… mais ce n'est qu'un jeu, il ne faut pas prendre ça tant à cœur… Et c'était votre premier match, je suis sûre que vous gagnerez la prochaine fois.

\- Si tu me cherchais pour me sortir des banalités, tu aurais pu t'abstenir Granger, rétorqua Drago.

\- Très bien, déclara-t-elle froidement. Je vais donc retourner d'où je viens et me mêler de mes affaires. Fais-moi signe quand tu auras réalisé à quel point tu peux être un abruti.

Elle fit demi-tour sur ces dernières paroles, le plantant en plein milieu du couloir.

Et merde ! Mais pourquoi venait-il de réagir ainsi ? Il était pourtant sorti pour la voir… Mais quel idiot ! Rien à foutre d'avoir perdu au Quidditch. Comme il l'avait dit à ses coéquipiers, ils s'étaient bien défendus pour leur premier match « officiel ». Non. Tout ça, c'était à cause de cette stupide lettre. Pourquoi la simple mention de son père le retournait autant ? Il se serait donné des baffes. Drago étouffa un cri de rage dans son poing fermé et pénétra à nouveau dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard avant de rejoindre son dortoir, n'ayant plus envie, au final, de voir qui que ce soit.

* * *

.

* * *

Ouuuuh la vilaine. Voilà qui vous fera peut-être réagir un peu plus. Et non, le " **Serpentard contre Gryffondor** " ne concernait pas que le match de Quidditch. Mouahaha

Voici une **embrouille** un peu plus "grosse" que celle du chapitre dernier, pour la peine.

Pauvres d'eux ^^

Sinon, **qu'avez-vous pensé du match** ? Ce n'est pas facile à écrire en fait, ces trucs-là... Je ne me voyais pas l'éviter, ça fait partie intégrante d'une année scolaire mais pfiou !

Je sais que certain-e-s espéraient que les Serpy gagnent enfin mais **je ne pouvais** décemment **pas laisser Harper réussir là où Drago avait toujours échoué** , pauvre petit chat !

Et puis bon, comme il l'a dit à ses joueurs, **c'était leur premier match** , point d'abus m'sieurs-dames !

Sur ce, **j'espère que ça vous a plu.** A présent, vous cernerez mieux ce que je voulais encore faire en poursuivant malgré qu'ils soient en couple : M. et Mme Malefoy.

Le **prochain chapitre** est toujours prévu pour **lundi** (même que je fais le pont) et sera du **PDV Drago** , et oui encore. Je l'ai intitulé " **Un peu de patience** " (comme la superbe chanson de Louise Attaque).

Sinon, pour celles et ceux qui suivent, je vous dis à demain pour la Lettre à Granger n°21 (la 20 étant publiée aujourd'hui par Mery-Alice).

 **Cœur-sur-vous**

 **Et merci encore pour tout !**


	46. Un peu de patience

Hello !

Je souhaite avant tout vous **remercier pour vos nombreux retours face au chapitre précédent**. Je suis ravie que ça vous ai plu !

Pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas spécialement inspirée, ah ah (ça arrive ;) ).

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love** : Ravie que ça t'ai plu !

 **Guest** (du 27 avril) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic (et la façon dont j'écris :3 ). Ah pour le match, je ne trouvais pas ça logique qu'ils gagnent contre Gryffondor pour leur premier match... Et je ne pouvais pas laisser Harper battre Harry alors que Drago n'a jamais su, pauvre chouchou ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également :)

 **Guest** (du 28 avril) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui, Drago était trop occupé à marquer des points pour regarder dans les gradins... surtout avec Hermione qui lui avait confirmé qu'elle soutiendrait Gryffondor :p J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Cécile** : et oui, tout ça lié à une info mal diffusée... Non mais quitte à répandre des rumeurs, renseignez vous quoi ! Vu que quand tu liras ma réponse, tu auras lu deux chapitres de plus, je ne vois plus trop quoi te dire à part merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !

Je vous laisse à ce chapitre.

 **Bonne lecture !**

(et **merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert, Karine et J.K. Rowling** pour les mêmes choses que d'habitude)

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Je vais simplement reprendre ce que l'une d'entre vous a dit en review sur une autre fic, mdr :_

 _Enfin... à condition qu'il n'arrive pas quelque chose de fâcheux ou un quelconque contretemps à l'un ou à l'autre, qu'ils soient obligés d'annuler, que l'info se perde, qu'ils se fassent la gueule,... ah non ! ça c'est dans CP de Lyra '_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 46 : Un peu de patience**

Lorsque Drago arriva en classe d'Arithmancie, le lundi matin suivant, Hermione était déjà installée à sa place habituelle. Malheureusement, ils étaient en froid lors du premier cours et cette année, il n'était plus son voisin direct. Cependant, comme le professeur Vector n'était pas encore arrivée, il alla la voir afin de lui parler. Il s'accroupit, pour se mettre à sa hauteur et attendit qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui pour prendre la parole. La jeune fille céda au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? marmonna-t-elle à voix basse.

\- M'excuser et m'expliquer, pour samedi… Mais pas ici. Tu m'accorderas un peu de ton temps, à l'intercours, s'il-te-plaît ?

Hermione poussa un petit soupir résigné et acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis leur professeur arriva et Drago rejoignit sa place, à côté de Blaise.

.

Drago et Hermione s'étaient réfugiés derrière la tapisserie masquant l'alcôve du sixième étage, leur local de C.C. étant occupé par d'autres élèves. La jeune fille était appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, attendant visiblement que son petit ami s'explique.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir passé mes nerfs sur toi, samedi, lui dit-il à voix basse. Certes, j'étais déçu d'avoir perdu au Quidditch mais le problème n'était pas là…

Hermione fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle et Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux pour tenter de masquer sa nervosité. Il perdait de plus en plus souvent ses moyens devant elle, c'était d'autant plus déstabilisant.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, en fait… Tu as peut-être vu la nouvelle dans la Gazette…

\- Ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté de lire ce torchon, à vrai dire.

\- Ok. Eh bien, ma mère m'a annoncé que la date du procès de mon père a été fixée. Il commencera le huit janvier prochain et se fera à huis clos.

\- Oh, Drago, mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?! chuchota Hermione en décroisant les bras et en se rapprochant de lui.

\- J'ai voulu, c'est pour ça que je te cherchais et puis, c'est un peu parti en vrille… Enfin, c'est difficile, je ne sais pas faire ça, tu sais ? Je n'ai pas été habitué à me confier et tout. Cette nouvelle a remué pas mal de choses, en moi, et j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Donc si je suis distant, dans les jours qui viennent, ne le prend pas contre toi, d'accord ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant visiblement à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- Je suis contente que tu m'en aies parlé. Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite surtout pas. Mais je peux aussi comprendre que tu aies besoin d'être un peu seul. Si c'est ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi… Enfin… Mais parle-moi, Drago, quand quelque chose d'important t'arrive, sinon, ça ne pourra pas marcher entre nous. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir, mais tu ne peux plus faire comme si tu étais seul si tu veux que…

Drago la fit taire en déposant son index sur ses lèvres, un léger sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- J'ai compris l'idée, oui. Pardonne-moi encore pour samedi, je n'ai pas été correct avec toi.

\- En effet… Mais bon, tu avais des circonstances atténuantes donc ça ira pour cette fois.

\- Je suis donc excusé ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Tu le seras quand tu m'auras embrassée, répondit Hermione, amusée. Deux jours, c'est long…

\- A vos ordres, Milady…

Drago plaça ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite amie et l'attira doucement à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Hermione approfondit rapidement le baiser, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son partenaire. Les mains de Drago, quant à elles, glissèrent sous le pull de la jeune fille et il commença à caresser doucement la peau de son dos. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques minutes, il s'éloigna d'elle et lui rappela en soupirant qu'ils devaient retourner en cours.

.

Drago ne revit Hermione qu'en Botanique, lors de leur cours de l'après-midi, mais comme c'était l'un des rares cours qu'ils avaient encore en commun avec Potter et Weasley, ils n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de se parler. Mais ce n'était pas forcément plus mal. Il était content d'avoir éclairci les choses avec elle plus tôt dans la journée mais, comme il le lui avait dit, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul en ce moment. Il se dirigea donc vers son dortoir à la fin du cours pour y trouver un peu de calme. Il ne partageait plus ce dernier qu'avec Blaise, Théo, Greg et Vincent n'étant plus là.

Drago s'allongea sur son lit et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de sa mère, il ne faisait que penser à son père. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à son sujet pendant tant d'années ? Comment avait-il pu croire une seule minute qu'il avait mérité les punitions qu'il lui avait infligées ? Comment avait-il pu concevoir que l'isoler de sa mère était bénéfique ? Comment pourrait-il à nouveau le regarder en face alors que le Ministère avait prouvé aux yeux de tous qu'il avait aidé l'Ordre en l'innocentant publiquement ? Bien sûr, dans les faits, Drago n'avait pas vraiment aidé l'Ordre il avait plutôt aidé Hermione et tenté de jouer sur les deux fronts mais son père ne retiendrait que ce qui était public, comme toujours.

Les apparences. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait pour Lucius Malefoy. Passer pour une famille unie et épanouie aux yeux du monde magique alors que l'envers du décor était nettement moins reluisant. Et il avait fallu qu'Hermione lui mette le nez directement dans l'hypocrisie de son ancien Maître pour qu'il réalise à quel point son père était détestable. Quelle ironie, quand il y pensait ! C'était l'une des personnes qu'il avait le plus méprisées qui lui avait fait réaliser à quel point il s'était fourvoyé.

Que serait-il devenu, sans elle ? Aurait-il combattu aux côtés des Mangemorts, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard ? Se serait-il enfui avec les autres Serpentard ? Aurait-il vendu Potter et les Weasley à sa tante ? Drago ne le saurait sans doute jamais mais il lui semblait évident qu'il ne serait certainement pas aussi libre qu'il l'était aujourd'hui. Et ce, dans tous les sens du terme.

Il souleva la manche de son pull et regarda la ligne blanche qui marquait à présent son bras. La Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu avec son Maître dans une douleur brève mais fulgurante. Drago regardait de temps en temps ce qu'il en restait, se souvenant de la fois où Hermione l'avait caressée en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Était-ce ce jour-là que tout avait irrémédiablement changé pour lui ? Quand il avait réalisé que non seulement Voldemort était un Sang-mêlé mais que lui-même n'avait jamais été libre ?

Une fois de plus, ses pensées le ramenaient vers Hermione. Se rendait-elle compte à quel point ces cours particuliers avaient changé toute sa vie ? Et Rogue ? A présent qu'il savait qu'il avait toujours été du côté de Dumbledore, il se demandait s'il avait volontairement mis Hermione sur son chemin pour tenter de le faire revenir à la raison…

\- Tu devrais arrêter de cogiter, ça ne te va pas au teint.

\- Blaise ?! demanda Drago en se redressant.

\- Qui d'autre ? répondit son ami, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Déjà, c'est aussi ma chambre, donc j'ai le droit de venir ici quand ça me chante. Ensuite, tu n'es pas venu manger, alors…

\- Il est quelle heure ?!

\- Presque vingt heures. Tu as disparu depuis le cours de Botanique. Je sais que tu as besoin d'être un peu seul depuis que tu as appris pour ton père mais te morfondre n'est pas la solution.

\- Je ne me morfonds pas, je fais le point, nuance. Et je réalise à quel point j'ai eu de la chance…

\- De la chance ?

\- Oui, sans les cours particuliers imposés par Rogue, je serais sans doute à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est.

\- C'est probable, oui. Et tu serais aussi sans doute fiancé à Parkinson.

\- Beurk ! Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Je n'aurais jamais accepté ! On s'est bien amusés, tous les deux, mais de là à l'épouser…

\- Ouais, enfin toi, tu t'amusais bien. Et sans Granger, tu aurais épousé la fille choisie par tes parents, tu le sais très bien.

\- J'ai refusé pour Astoria, se défendit Drago.

\- Oui, parce que ton père était en prison et que de toute façon, elle n'était pas d'accord non plus. Vos mères s'entendent bien mais Angela Greengrass n'imposera jamais un époux à ses filles.

\- Peut-être bien… Mais on ne le saura jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Ce qui en revient à ce que je disais : arrête de te morfondre. Assume tes choix, Drago. Ils sont faits maintenant, tu n'as plus d'autre alternative que de vivre avec. Sur ce, je retourne finir mon devoir de potions, ces choses-là ne se font pas toutes seules… Et il faut garder le niveau si on veut nos Optimal !

\- Ça, c'est l'avantage d'avoir mes C.C. avec Granger et non avec Weasley ! se moqua Drago.

Blaise lui fit un doigt d'honneur en quittant le dortoir.

Drago replongea dans ses pensées. Son ami n'avait pas tort. Ses choix, il les avait déjà faits et il était effectivement trop tard à présent pour revenir en arrière. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas envie. Il s'était juré que plus personne ne dirigerait sa vie à sa place et il comptait bien s'y tenir. Il appréciait l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir. Moins solitaire, plus ouvert. C'était également reposant de ne pas devoir constamment sauver les apparences. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas changer radicalement celui qu'il était pour autant. Il restait ambitieux, fier et déterminé mais il apprenait également à baisser un peu sa garde face à certaines personnes de confiance telles que Blaise. Ou Hermione.

.

.

Drago prit ses distances pendant encore quelques jours. Il avait besoin d'assimiler tout ce que son esprit avait retourné ces derniers temps. Comprendre quelque chose et pouvoir l'appliquer étaient deux choses différentes. Si aujourd'hui il était conscient qu'il avait irrémédiablement commencé le processus pour s'émanciper de l'influence de son père, il était encore loin d'y être parvenu. Tout ça ne se ferait évidemment pas en quelques jours il avait dix-huit ans d'éducation à se réapproprier, tout n'étant pas à rejeter, mais il allait devoir réapprendre à penser par lui-même. Hermione lui avait ouvert la voie mais c'était quelque chose qu'il devrait, au final, accomplir seul.

\- Bonjour, le salua Hermione à voix basse en s'installant à ses côtés pour leur cours d'Étude des Moldus, une dizaine de jours plus tard. Comment vas-tu ?

Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas totalement ignorée pendant tout ce temps mais leurs échanges s'étaient limités à quelques banalités. Et plusieurs baisers volés, il fallait bien l'avouer.

\- Mieux, merci, lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Et merci d'être si compréhensive, la plupart des filles aurait insisté pour que je me confie et…

\- Je ne suis pas la plupart des filles, Malefoy, le coupa Hermione.

\- Ça, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte, en effet. Au fait, j'ai réussi à réserver à nouveau le terrain de Quidditch pour nos entraînements ce soir, donc on ne pourra pas se voir mais demain, ça te va ?

\- Très bien, oui, je pourrai ainsi ajuster mes révisions en conséquence.

\- Bonjour à tous, déclara Pénélope Deauclaire, interrompant ainsi leur conversation pour commencer son cours.

.

Hermione et Drago pénétrèrent ensemble dans leur local de C.C. et ce dernier verrouilla la porte derrière lui avant d'insonoriser la pièce, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas dire du mal des enseignants, mais votre nouvelle Directrice de Maison est totalement à côté de la plaque, déclara Hermione en déposant ses affaires. Elle est consciente qu'à nous raconter sa vie, comme ça, nous n'avons eu qu'une demi-heure pour manger ? Je savais les Serpentard vantards mais là, ça atteint un autre niveau !

\- Ne critique pas ma Maison, Granger ! la reprit Drago. Même si j'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi McGo a été nous chercher une prof pareille… Tu l'aurais entendue, quand nous avons perdu contre Gryffondor, on aurait dit que l'honneur de toute sa famille était en jeu ! Le fait qu'on se soit franchement bien débrouillés pour notre tout premier match en marquant seize buts, ça, rien à faire !

\- Serais-tu prêt à entendre mes compliments sur ta façon de jouer ce jour-là ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Peut-être bien, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en dégageant doucement son cou des mèches brunes qui s'y étaient perdues pour y déposer ses lèvres.

\- Si tu commences à m'embrasser, je ne vais plus avoir l'esprit assez clair pour vanter ton talent, plaisanta Hermione.

\- Je prends le risque.

Puis il remonta le long de son cou pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Hermione poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction.

\- C'est dans un tel moment que j'apprécie que tu ne sois pas plus coquette que ça…

\- Hey ! grommela la jeune fille en le repoussant.

\- C'était un compliment ! Certaines filles ont tendance à porter des boucles d'oreille ridicules et surtout gênantes. Là, je n'ai pas de souci… et je ne pense pas que tu aies à t'en plaindre.

\- Sinon, tu esquives le sujet depuis quelques jours mais… est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?

Drago n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de quoi elle parlait, comprenant qu'elle faisait allusion aux moments où il avait eu besoin de rester seul.

\- Pas vraiment non. Ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête n'est pas forcément intéressant. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je suis bien déterminé à assumer _tous_ les choix que j'ai faits.

Hermione sourit avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Avec son indépendance, ce que Drago aimait le plus chez elle était son empathie. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer pendant des heures ce qu'il ressentait pour qu'elle le comprenne.

.

.

Le temps s'écoulait assez rapidement en ce début d'année. Il fallait dire aussi qu'entre ses cours, ses entraînements de Quidditch, ses révisions et les moments qu'il passait avec Hermione, Drago n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour lui. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, sa vie n'ayant jamais été aussi stimulante. Blaise et lui parlaient également régulièrement de leur future apothèque, déterminés à mener leur projet à bien. Ils imaginaient déjà les différents services qu'ils proposeraient à leur future clientèle et Blaise avait d'ailleurs commencé ses recherches sur l'élaboration d'une potion pour contrer les effets d'un voyage par Portoloin longue-distance.

Niveau Quidditch, Drago avait bien évidemment assisté au match opposant Serdaigle à Poufsouffle et il était plutôt confiant pour son équipe. Les Serdaigle avaient gagné, leurs joueurs étant visiblement plus doués, mais il savait que l'équipe qu'il avait constituée pourrait leur tenir tête.

\- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Hermione.

Comme tous les vendredis après-midi, les deux élèves étaient dans leur local de C.C., révisant un peu avant de profiter de la tranquillité que ces moments leur offraient.

\- A rien de spécial. A notre future apothèque, à Blaise et moi, au Quidditch, à toi.

\- Si tu veux pouvoir ouvrir cette apothèque avec Blaise, tu devrais passer plus de temps à réviser Arithmancie, Potions et Botanique qu'à rêvasser, le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de soucis dans ces matières. Plus depuis que tu contrôles mes révisions…

\- Très bien, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre…, lui répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh, Hermione, ne fais pas la tête, je te taquine. Je te remercie de me pousser autant. Satisfaite ?

\- Fais comme tu veux, je te dis.

Drago pivota sur sa chaise et commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- J'aimerais réviser, cesse de me distraire.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu auras des Optimal partout…

\- Pas si tu m'empêches de réviser.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu passeras toutes tes vacances de Noël à réviser.

Hermione posa sa plume sur la table et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est ainsi que tu me vois ?!

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comme une accro aux révisions incapable de se détendre ? C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je pense que tu es brillante et que tu te mets inutilement la pression. Je sais que je me moquais de toi, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, mais c'était avant que nous ayons tous ces cours particuliers ensemble. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un travailler autant. Même pour les cours d'Art de la Magie Noire, que pourtant tu exécrais, tu te donnais à fond. Tu es perfectionniste mais bon, pour être avec quelqu'un comme moi, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement…

\- Toujours aussi modeste, à ce que je vois, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et… tu me trouves vraiment brillante ? lui demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Franchement, Hermione, tu me poses la question ? Bien sûr que tu es brillante. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui te rend si agaçante…

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour faire des compliments, tu le sais ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

-…

\- Oui, enfin, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire…, se reprit Drago en se rapprochant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

\- En effet…, bredouilla Hermione en rougissant.

\- Viens pas là, l'invita Drago en lui prenant la main.

La jeune fille l'enjamba pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui, et glissa aussitôt ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement et Drago laissa ses mains s'égarer sous le pull de sa petite amie. Le jeune homme sentit son érection prendre de l'ampleur à mesure que leurs caresses se faisaient plus intimes. Ils avaient tous deux le souffle court mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait déterminé à mettre fin à cet échange. Hermione se cambra légèrement vers l'arrière et Drago en profita pour parsemer de baisers la distance séparant le lobe de son oreille de la naissance de sa poitrine. Hermione soupira sous le traitement qu'il lui infligeait.

Puis Drago passa une main sous sa jupe et fut surpris de sentir que les sous-vêtements de la jeune fille étaient humides. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à être dans tous ses états ?! C'était profondément rassurant. Cependant, quand il hasarda un doigt vers la zone sensible d'Hermione, celle-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits et mit fin au baiser, le repoussant légèrement.

\- Je… je suis désolée, haleta-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas… Enfin, j'en ai envie mais pas ici, pas comme ça… je suis désolée…

Drago dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage dans un geste particulièrement tendre.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, voyons. Je pense que tu es bien placée pour savoir à quel point j'ai envie de toi mais je suis d'accord avec toi, ne t'en fais pas.

Hermione l'embrassa, toujours à califourchon sur lui.

\- Tu fais quoi au juste, pendant les vacances de Noël ?

\- Euh… je vais voir ma mère au Manoir, pourquoi ?! répondit-il, clairement surpris par la question.

Il la vit se mordiller la lèvre, gênée, et eut à nouveau terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

\- Mes parents travaillent, la journée… J'ai pensé… deux semaines sans se voir, c'est long… Et une pause dans mes révisions ne me fera pas de mal alors, si tu veux, on pourrait se retrouver au Chaudron Baveur et… enfin… aller chez moi…

\- Tu veux que je vienne seul dans une maison de Moldus ?!

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma instantanément et il sut qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je m'en fiche de ça… Tu veux vraiment que je vienne chez toi ? En l'absence de tes parents ?

\- Tu as envie de les rencontrer, peut-être ?

\- Euh, non merci…

\- Il me semblait bien. Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

\- C'est vrai que deux semaines sans te voir serait affreusement long, lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

* * *

.

* * *

Hum... Vous sentez à quel point **on se rapproche du M** , là ? ^^

D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas faire semblant mais le titre du prochain chapitre vous semblera plutôt... évident !

Et donc, le **chapitre 47** (prévu pour jeudi) est du point de vue d' **Hermione** et s'intitule " **Première fois** ".

Voilà, vous êtes prévenus, y aura du **lemon** dans quelques jours ;) (enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! mdr)

Sinon, **qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit chapitre et des cogitations de notre blondinet préféré ?**

Vu la façon dont j'ai insisté sur le conditionnement de Lulu pour justifier qu'il soit encore vierge, je ne me voyais pas le faire passer outre ça comme si de rien n'était. C'est pas forcément facile de se détacher de ce qui nous a été inculqué...

 **Bref, j'ai hâte de lire vos retours et vous dis à jeudi !**

 **Coeurs sur vous !**


	47. Première fois

Bonjour à vous !

 **3408 mots pour le chapitre du jour** qui est - apparemment - très attendu... On se demande bien pourquoi, ah ah.

Je vais donc être sympa avec vous et **éviter le blabla en amont** ;)

 **Merci beaucoup** pour tous vos retours sur le chapitre précédent !

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** J'espère qu'il te plaira ;)

 **Alexandra :** Je suis très très contente de lire que tu aimes autant cette histoire. Vraiment ! Et oui, enfin du lemon, il était temps... Mais bon, ça ne me semblait pas pertinent plus tôt dans l'histoire :p Je ne connais pas Lady Helen. C'est de qui ? Ça parle de quoi ? Sinon, i 52 chapitres en tout + 1 épilogue. Pas de séquel prévu mais bien une autre fic, appelée "Fichu(s) Malefoy" et pour laquelle j'ai déjà écrit 16 chapitres (avec du vrai M dedans, mdr). Et il y a aussi les "Lettres à..." une fic épistolaire que je publie actuellement en collaboration avec Mery-Alice Gilbert. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt !

 **Cecile :** Et oui, pauvre Drago, mais faut bien qu'il finisse "d'évoluer" le petit, je rappelle qu'il était fier de sa marque, au tout début de cette fic (que de cheminement !). Clairement une idée derrière cette invitation à passer chez elle, mouahaha. Enfin bref, merci encore pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !

Allez, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre que vous attendez tant !

( **Merci** à **Mery-Alice** , **Karine** et **J.K. Rowling** pour les mêmes choses que d'habitude)

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : OSEF de ton fichu résumé, on veut du M ! (Je rappelle quand même que ce sera leur première fois à tous les deux ;) )_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 47 : Première fois**

Hermione ajusta son bonnet sur ses cheveux en descendant du bus et remonta d'un pas vif la rue qui menait au Chaudron Baveur. L'air de décembre était glacial et de la neige fondue tombait sans intermittence mais ça lui était totalement égal : elle allait enfin revoir Drago.

Hermione était en vacances depuis une dizaine de jours et avait été très heureuse de retrouver ses parents dans la maison qui l'avait vue grandir. Son père semblait par ailleurs beaucoup plus épanoui depuis qu'il avait retrouvé tous ses repères. Ils avaient fêté Noël tous les trois, profitant simplement les uns des autres. Mais à présent, Hermione voulait retrouver son petit ami. Ses sourires narquois, ses grands airs empreints de cette vanité qui lui allait si bien, ses remarques qui la poussaient, plus ou moins consciemment, à se remettre continuellement en question, la douceur de ses lèvres, la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve avec elle… et uniquement avec elle…

La jeune fille poussa la porte du pub qui servait de passage entre ses deux mondes et, après avoir salué Tom le barman, parcourut la salle du regard à la recherche de celui qui faisait un peu trop battre son cœur.

Drago était déjà là, accoudé au comptoir en train de boire une bièraubeurre. Un léger sourire marqua ses traits quand il la vit. Hermione le rejoignit aussitôt.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas trop, non, juste le temps de boire ce verre.

Il le termina d'une traite et remercia le barman avant d'inviter Hermione à lui montrer le chemin pour aller chez elle.

\- Je suis venue en bus, lui expliqua-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient dans la cour permettant d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse. J'aime bien faire les choses à la moldue quand je suis chez mes parents. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à vivre ça, donc je vais nous faire directement transplaner chez moi, ok ?

\- Avec grand plaisir ! J'avoue que ce que Deauclaire nous a dit sur les transports en commun ne me donne pas du tout envie de les tester…

Hermione lui prit la main et les transporta aussitôt dans l'entrée de la maison de ses parents. Aussitôt arrivés, Drago la lâcha et regarda autour de lui, clairement curieux. Ils otèrent leurs manteaux et Hermione les suspendit pendant qu'il se déplaçait lentement dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, soulevant quelques objets par-ci par-là, les yeux ouverts sous la surprise.

\- C'est un téléphone, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il en soulevant l'appareil qui se trouvait près d'une fenêtre.

\- En effet. Celui-ci est un modèle sans fil, c'est plus pratique, on n'est pas obligé de rester près du combiné.

\- Et cette boîte noire est votre télévision ?

\- Oui. Tu veux voir ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, non… Tes parents ne sont pas pauvres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?! s'étonna Hermione.

\- Pas pour porter de jugement, je te rassure. Mais vu la taille des pièces que je peux voir pour l'instant, la maison a l'air plutôt grande, même si ça ne vaut pas le Manoir de mes parents... Mais c'est plus accueillant. C'est décoré avec goût, lumineux et vous avez l'air d'avoir pas mal de ces trucs électroniques…

\- Le métier de dentiste ne paie effectivement pas trop mal. Mes parents ne sont pas riches mais ils ne sont pas pauvres non plus.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête pendant qu'il observait une photo d'Hermione, enfant.

\- J'avais oublié que tu avais des dents aussi grandes, au départ…, releva-t-il.

\- C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu les faire réduire, lui avoua Hermione. Mes parents s'y étaient toujours opposés mais quand ton sort a raté Harry, en quatrième, je reconnais en avoir profité…

\- Rusée, pour une Gryffondor, la taquina-t-il.

\- Tu veux voir l'étage ? lui demanda la jeune fille. C'est là que se trouve ma chambre…

Drago prit la main que sa petite amie lui tendait en souriant et la suivit dans les escaliers. Son regard se perdait sur les photos qui en décoraient les murs.

\- Tu as l'air proche de tes parents, remarqua-t-il.

\- Très, oui, même si les semaines qui ont suivi le moment où j'ai leur ai rendu leurs souvenirs ont été un peu délicates, surtout avec mon père…

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Mince… j'avais totalement oublié que je ne t'en avais pas encore parlé… Comme tu le sais à présent, je devais partir avec Harry et Ron, dans leur quête des horcruxes. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes parents à la merci de Voldemort. Je me suis donc effacée de leurs mémoires et leur ai implanté l'envie irrésistible de s'établir en Australie. C'est pour ça que j'étais à Darwin, pour leur rendre leurs souvenirs…

Drago s'était arrêté en plein milieu des marches, ébahi.

\- Tu es vraiment une pure Gryffondor, finit-il par lui dire.

\- Je…Euh… Merci ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait en sixième année car Voldemort me menaçait ainsi que mes parents. Je n'aurais jamais osé faire ce que tu as fait pour les protéger.

\- Nos situations étaient différentes, Drago. Tu n'as pas vraiment eu le choix, à ce moment-là…

\- Je n'étais pas totalement contre l'idée non plus… j'avais aussi envie de faire mes preuves, je ne vais pas le nier à présent que j'ai… changé…

\- Je sais. Mais justement, tu as changé. Viens, ajouta-t-elle en poursuivant son chemin.

Une fois sur le palier de l'étage, elle s'arrêta pour lui indiquer la disposition des différentes pièces.

\- Là, c'est la chambre de mes parents, ici, la salle de bain et là… eh bien… c'est ma chambre.

Hermione ouvrit ensuite la porte et le laissa entrer dans l'endroit qui la représentait le mieux. Ses parents avaient essayé de toute remettre en l'état et la jeune fille avait terminé de réaménager la pièce à son retour, au début des vacances. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et regarda son petit ami observer son environnement.

Il examina le tableau de liège sur lequel elle avait punaisé des photos de ses amis et elle ainsi que la lettre que McGonagall lui avait apportée avant son entrée en première année, s'arrêta brièvement devant sa bibliothèque, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, effleura du bout des doigts les morceaux de parchemin qui parsemaient son bureau…

\- Ta chambre te ressemble tellement…, souligna-t-il.

\- Je serais curieuse de voir la tienne…, lui répondit-elle.

\- Elle est nettement moins chaleureuse que la tienne. Elle l'est sans doute plus que ce que tu imagines mais… je ne sais pas, vivre dans un Manoir tel que celui de mes parents a tendance à rendre les choses impersonnelles. Je me sens plus chez moi à Poudlard que là-bas.

\- Je comprends…

Hermione s'assit sur son lit et commença distraitement à se ronger les ongles.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est étrange, de te voir ici… Et… hum… tu ne m'as toujours pas embrassée, depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés.

Un sourire franchement moqueur illumina les traits de son petit ami qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu ne m'as pas embrassé non plus, je te signale, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Je ne voulais pas le faire en plein Chaudron Baveur ! Et une fois arrivés ici, tu avais l'air tellement… fasciné. C'était captivant à voir.

\- C'est toi, qui est captivante.

Les joues d'Hermione virèrent cramoisi sous le compliment. Drago passa délicatement sa main sur sa nuque et rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Hermione lui rendit aussitôt son baiser et grimpa rapidement sur ses genoux pour pouvoir approfondir leur échange. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, conscients que leur relation allait certainement atteindre un degré d'intimité jamais atteint pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Timidement, Hermione fit passer le pull de son petit ami par-dessus sa tête, découvrant ainsi sa peau nue. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi et elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était définitivement très beau. Elle sentait déjà son érection prendre de l'ampleur sous elle et elle rougit légèrement.

Drago, quant à lui, commença tout doucement à déboutonner son chemisier. Il buta sur le dernier bouton et Hermione l'aida à le défaire en souriant. Elle pouvait sentir que ses mains tremblaient aussi légèrement.

Ils étaient quasiment torse-nu tous les deux. Drago la caressa doucement, sans cesser de l'embrasser, approchant ses doigts de l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Il parvint à le défaire au bout de trois ou quatre tentatives infructueuses. La poitrine d'Hermione s'offrait à présent à lui et la jeune fille se retint, non sans difficulté, de la masquer de son bras. Drago la dévorait littéralement du regard. Puis sa main gauche se saisit doucement d'un de ses seins et il commença à le caresser comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor particulièrement précieux.

Peu après, il plaça ses mains sous les fesses d'Hermione et l'allongea sur son lit.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Très bien, oui, lui répondit-elle en souriant avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

Drago sentait merveilleusement bon et il avait la peau douce. Les mains de la jeune fille descendirent le long de son dos, dessinant au passage la forme de ses muscles et s'arrêtèrent à la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle essaya de la défaire mais ne parvint pas à trouver un angle d'approche suffisamment accessible pour y arriver. Drago sembla percevoir son désarroi car il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle pour lui faciliter l'accès. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour s'attaquer également à sa ceinture.

\- Aïe ! s'écria soudainement Hermione.

\- Ça ne va pas ?!

\- Je… tu as coincé mes cheveux sous ton coude, pouffa-t-elle.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il avant de se décaler légèrement pour libérer la mèche prise au piège.

Hermione était à présent allongée sur son lit, ne portant plus que sa culotte, alors que Drago la surplombait, ne cessant de l'embrasser et de parcourir son corps de ses mains. Elle avait l'impression qu'un feu ardent prenait peu à peu possession de chaque fibre de son être. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. C'était totalement enivrant.

Au-dessus d'elle, elle sentait que Drago était pris par la même frénésie. Des petits frissons parcouraient son corps chaque fois qu'elle y apposait sa main et son souffle devenait de plus en plus court. Le tissu de son caleçon était aussi particulièrement tendu.

Toujours en l'embrassant, Drago approcha sa main de son intimité et commença à la caresser doucement. Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa culotte avait rejoint le reste de ses affaires sur le sol.

Hermione approcha une main timide du caleçon de Drago et la passa sous l'élastique qui le maintenait en place. Elle retira le sous-vêtement à son tour et regarda le sexe tendu de son partenaire. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle aurait mal puis se dit qu'au final, ça avait peu d'importance. Elle voulait simplement vivre cette première fois avec lui.

Drago la regardait, attendant visiblement qu'elle décide de la suite des événements. Hermione commença alors à caresser doucement son sexe et fut surprise de voir le plaisir déformer à ce point ses traits. Elle savait, bien évidemment, que c'était une zone particulièrement érogène, mais elle ne pensait pas que l'effet serait si… fulgurant. Puis elle se demanda qu'elle tête elle avait bien pu faire elle-même quand il avait commencé à la caresser…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago se positionna au-dessus d'elle et Hermione écarta doucement les jambes pour l'accueillir. Il prit appui sur ses avant-bras, positionnés de part et d'autre de son visage et l'embrassa plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? lui demanda-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement.

\- Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été, lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Et toi ?

\- Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

La jeune fille attrapa sa baguette pour leur lancer un sort de contraception et de protection, affirmant par ce geste qu'elle était prête.

Tout doucement, Drago commença à entrer en elle. Les traits d'Hermione se déformèrent tout d'abord sous la surprise puis sous la douleur. Son petit ami arrêta aussitôt de bouger.

\- Ça va ?! lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Oui, oui, répondit Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu es sûre ? On peut toujours arrêter…

\- Je suis sûre, ajouta-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Drago continua donc à la pénétrer, aussi doucement que possible. Hermione respirait doucement, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas si mal que ça. Ce n'était clairement pas agréable, mais suite au récit un peu trop détaillé que Ginny lui avait fait, un peu contre son gré d'ailleurs, elle s'était attendue à bien pire.

\- Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. Vas-y.

Drago commença alors à effectuer de doux va-et-vient, sa respiration s'accélérant au rythme de ceux-ci. Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux, heureuse de vivre ce moment unique dans leurs vies avec lui. Si l'an passé, à la même époque, on lui avait dit qu'elle perdrait sa virginité avec Drago Malefoy, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru et aurait conseillé à la personne d'aller consulter un spécialiste. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait voulu vivre ça avec personne d'autre que lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit les traits de Drago se déformer sous le plaisir et bien qu'ils n'aient encore jamais vraiment parlé des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, à ce moment précis, Hermione put lire dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il pouvait lire la même chose dans les siens.

Il resta encore un peu en elle, dévorant son visage de baisers fébriles, le souffle erratique. Hermione, quant à elle, caressait inlassablement ses cheveux, son dos, ses fesses. Puis il finit par s'éloigner d'elle et Hermione se blottit dans ses bras, attrapant au passage la couverture qui était pliée au pied de son lit pour les couvrir.

Drago jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, l'embrassant régulièrement sur la tempe, le nez, la joue…

\- Je suis désolé…, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.

\- Pourquoi donc ? lui demanda-t-elle, rêveuse.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu prennes autant de plaisir que moi et je sais que ça n'a pas été le cas…

\- C'était notre première fois, Drago, j'aurai bien d'autres occasions de prendre du plaisir. D'ailleurs, j'ai pris du plaisir ! Je n'ai peut-être pas eu… d'orgasme, bafouilla-t-elle légèrement, mais j'ai pris du plaisir.

\- Réellement ? J'ai surtout eu l'impression de te faire mal…

\- Au début, oui. Après c'était plutôt gênant. Plus vraiment douloureux. Mais je suis heureuse. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer une meilleure première fois que celle que tu viens de me faire vivre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Je… Je t'aime, Drago.

Alors que Drago ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, le bruit d'une porte qui claque retentit à travers la maison.

\- Hermione ?! Ma chérie ? Tu es là ? résonna la voix de Jean Granger.

\- MERDE ! C'est ma mère ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Drago et Hermione sautèrent aussitôt du lit, se rhabillant en quatrième vitesse. Puis, sans même le concerter, la jeune fille lui attrapa la main et les fit transplaner dans l'atelier de son père.

\- Je suis là, maman, déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la porte qui menait de l'atelier à la cuisine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans ?! s'étonna sa mère. Oh, bonsoir, jeune homme… ajouta-t-elle en découvrant Drago.

Hermione réalisa alors que le temps était passé bien plus vite que prévu et put voir que ses deux parents venaient en fait de rentrer. Et que son père fusillait littéralement son petit ami du regard.

\- Maman, papa, je vous présente Drago Malefoy, c'est un ami de Poudlard. Drago, je te présente mes parents. Jean et Henry Granger.

\- Enchanté, déclara Drago en leur tendant une main légèrement moite.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait ici ?! demanda son père, sans chercher à être poli.

\- Henry ! le réprimanda sa femme.

\- Eh bien quoi ? J'ai quand même le droit de savoir ce que ma petite fille faisait seule à la maison avec un garçon pendant notre absence, non ?

\- Je… J'étais allée sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour voir les décorations de Noël, improvisa Hermione. Et faire une pause dans mes révisions, vous voyez ? C'est toi papa qui me dit que j'en fais trop depuis le début des vacances… Bref, je suis tombée sur Drago et comme il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entrer dans une maison moldue, j'en ai profité pour lui montrer…

\- Comment ça ? demanda sa mère, intéressée par tout ce qui touchait au monde magique où évoluait sa fille.

\- Drago n'a toujours côtoyé que des sorciers donc…enfin… Là, on était dans l'atelier, je lui montrais tes outils, papa. Il ne connait pas tout ça, dans sa famille, ils ne se servent que de leurs baguettes…

\- Oh ! Mais tu n'y connais rien, toi, poussin ! répondit Henry. Venez avec moi, jeune homme, je vais vous expliquer un peu tout ça ! J'ai même une scie qui découperait n'importe quoi ! Vous allez voir.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le père d'Hermione entraîna un Drago totalement paniqué dans son atelier, laissant Hermione seule avec sa mère.

\- Ma chérie ? l'interpella Jean en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour se servir un verre.

\- Oui, maman ?

\- Tu as mal reboutonné ton chemisier.

Hermione vira aussitôt rouge pivoine et se retourna pour ajuster ses boutons.

\- Vous vous êtes protégés, au moins ? lui demanda sa mère.

\- Oui, maman…, marmonna Hermione, submergée par la honte.

\- Et il est gentil avec toi ?

\- Maman…., gémit la jeune fille. S'il-te-plaît…

\- Eh bien quoi ? Il est normal que je me renseigne pour savoir si le garçon avec lequel ma fille est intime la respecte !

\- Oui maman, il est très respectueux… Tu peux arrêter, maintenant ?

\- Très bien. Mais ne dis rien à ton père, d'accord ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui raconterais une chose pareille…

\- En tout cas, il est très mignon…

\- Maman !

Peu de temps après, le père d'Hermione et Drago revinrent dans la cuisine. Ce dernier était plus pâle que jamais.

\- Vous allez rester manger avec nous, n'est-ce pas, Drago ? l'invita la mère d'Hermione.

\- Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que…, bafouilla celui-ci.

\- Drago n'a pas prévenu sa mère, intervint Hermione. Et les Malefoy n'ont pas le téléphone. Elle pourrait s'inquiéter.

\- Très bien, se résigna Jean. Mais ce n'est que partie remise.

\- On verra, oui, répliqua Hermione en fusillant sa mère du regard, Drago n'ayant jamais eu si peu de répartie.

Puis il sembla enfin reprendre possession de ses moyens et, après avoir légèrement toussoté pour se réapproprier le contrôle de ses cordes vocales, il remercia le père d'Hermione de lui avoir montré tous ses outils – y compris la fameuse scie – et salua la mère de sa petite amie.

Hermione le raccompagna dans l'entrée, d'où il pourrait transplaner en toute sécurité.

\- Par le slip de Merlin, jura Drago à voix basse, je pense n'avoir jamais vécu de moment aussi gênant de ma vie… J'ai cru que ton père allait me découper en morceaux avec son truc.

\- Mon père n'est pas méchant, il a juste été pris de court, répondit Hermione en grimaçant.

\- Si tu le dis… Ça va aller, toi ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Je pense, oui… ma mère m'a déjà dit tout ce qu'elle avait à me dire et je pense que mon père a juste cru qu'on s'embrassait, rien de bien grave…

\- Ouais, bah va dire ça à l'horrible truc qu'il planque dans son atelier ! grommela Drago.

Hermione pouffa légèrement face au désarroi de son petit ami.

\- On se voit dans le Poudlard Express dans quatre jours ?

\- Sans faute, lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Puis alors qu'Hermione s'éloignait pour le laisser transplaner en toute sécurité, Drago vrilla ses yeux dans les siens et déclara :

\- Au fait, Hermione. Moi aussi.

Puis il disparut dans un pop caractéristique.

* * *

.

* * *

J'avoue que **j'attends avec IMPATIENCE vos retours face à ce chapitre**.

 **46 chapitres** pour en arriver là, ce n'est pas rien, **grosse pression** pour moi... Je serais trop déçue si vous pensiez "sérieux ?! tout ça pour ça ?!". Surtout qu'honnêtement, ce chapitre doit être celui dont je suis la plus fière... toutes fics confondues.

Donc s'il-vous-plaît, **n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça a été à la hauteur de l'attente ou pas** !

 **Lundi prochain** , **chapitre 48** du **PDV de Drago** (forcément) intitulé : **Réflexions post-coïtales** (sérieusement, j'avais oublié que j'avais donné ce titre pourri mdr)

 **Cœurs sur vous** d'une auteure quand même bien stressée pour le coup !


	48. Réflexions post-coïtales

**Bonjour à vous !**

 **Tout d'abord, un énorme merci pour vos nombreux retours sur mon chapitre précédent.** Je tenais beaucoup à cette première fois entre eux (47 chapitres quand même, hein ^^) **et je suis vraiment ravie et soulagée que ça vous ai plu. Vraiment, merci !**

Ensuite, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez **Discord** mais j'ai créé **un serveur spécial "Fanfictions Harry Potter"**. C'est un chat (pas l'animal hein) avec différents salons pour papoter. **Différent-e-s auteur-e-s de fanfics et certain-e-s lecteur-rice-s y sont déjà** (Mery-Alice Gilbert, Cailean Charmeleon, Damelith, Line.M, ...). Si vous voulez **nous y rejoindre pour papoter** de notre amour commun pour HP, des fanfics, de tout et de rien vous êtes plus que les bienvenu-e-s. Le lien se trouve sur la description de mon profil et sinon là : **eUJzppa** (sans espace, of course). Il faut juste renseigner un mail et hop, c'est parti (ça semble un peu compliqué à la base mais on s'y fait très vite).

 **Voilà, sinon RARA :**

 **Lthibault18 :** Et oui ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu et je pense aussi que les premières fois devraient être aussi respectueuses. Merci pour ta review !

 **Licornasse :** Ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Et oui, ils vont avoir l'occasion de se perfectionner d'ici la fin, no soucy ;) Merci pour ta review !

 **Eva :** Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, enfin un peu de M ! J'espère que les réflexions de Drago te plairont et merci pour ta review :)

 **dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **TheWhiteFerret :** Merci beaucoup pour ta très gentille review :)

 **Alexandra :** Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews (la deuxième m'a bien fait rire, d'ailleurs ^^). Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ça réaliste, c'était vraiment le but :) Pour fichu(s) Malefoy, je publie une fois CP terminé, donc rien à lire pour l'instant ;) C'est amusant que ça te soit arrivé avec ton ex car plus bas, j'ai un lecteur qui me fait la même remarque... Imagine, c'est ton ex ! Ah ah, je me tape un délire toute seule (je pense, malheureusement, que cette situation est assez commune :p ). Pour le roman dont tu me parles, ça peut être sympa en effet, merci du conseil :) A bientôt et je suis vraiment heureuse de lire que tu aimes mes histoires :)

 **Cecile:** Merci beaucoup ! Ah mais le Drago expérimenté n'est qu'un headcanon, non mais ! Mais je suis contente de t'avoir convaincue avec ce chapitre :) J'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce passage avec ses parents ^^ Merci pour tes gentils compliments et tes encouragements et à bientôt !

 **Voilà, je vous laisse avec la suite et vous dis à bientôt (peut-être sur Discord ?).**

 **Et merci à Mery-Alice, Karine et J.K. Rowling (comme d'hab)**

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : ça y est, ils l'ont enfin faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 48 : Réflexions post-coïtales**

Drago était assis à côté d'Hermione lors de leur tout premier cours de coopération de cette nouvelle année. Cependant, il n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer sur la rédaction de son devoir d'Histoire de la magie. Il se demandait par ailleurs pourquoi lui devait encore se coltiner ces cours alors qu'Hermione, qui avait aussi pris cette option à la base, n'y allait plus. Ses pensées dévièrent alors vers la jeune fille qui était assise à ses côtés, l'air intensément concentrée sur le parchemin qu'elle noircissait de son écriture fine. Au bout de quelques minutes à gratter sans interruption, elle porta la pointe de sa plume à ses lèvres et commença à la suçoter.

Drago prit appui sur le dossier de sa chaise et desserra sa cravate en la dévorant des yeux. Hermione n'avait absolument aucune idée de la facilité avec laquelle elle parvenait à lui retourner la tête et le cœur. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts et le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes il pouvait aussi voir la lueur de désir qui avait fait briller ses yeux ce jour-là et entendre le chant de ses murmures quand il l'avait caressée…

Drago se redressa alors dans un sursaut et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac, tournant ainsi le dos à celle qui troublait tous ses sens.

\- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Hermione, interpellée par le mouvement brusque qu'il venait d'effectuer.

\- Si si, je vais très bien. J'avais juste besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Il n'allait certainement pas lui avouer que repenser à leur première fois avait fait naître un début d'érection dans son pantalon.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un rapport intime entre deux personnes puisse être aussi intense. Il s'était amusé avec quelques filles, sans aucune considération pour elles et à présent, il réalisait à quel point son attitude avait été odieuse. Faire l'amour était un échange mutuel, c'était ainsi que l'acte prenait tout son sens. D'ailleurs, il devait avouer qu'il était déçu qu'elle n'ait pas pris autant de plaisir que lui mais il était également conscient qu'ils avaient été plus proches que jamais. Et pas seulement physiquement, loin de là. La confiance dont elle avait fait preuve en s'abandonnant dans ses bras le laissait encore totalement abasourdi. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait son cœur se gonfler de fierté et d'allégresse.

Oubliées toutes celles qui s'étaient agenouillées devant lui dans de vaines tentatives pour capter son attention. Seule Hermione existait à présent pour lui. Cette fille un peu trop fière totalement accro aux études. Cette fille qui avait des lubies plutôt douteuses, comme cette histoire de S.A.L.E. dont les Serpentard s'étaient allègrement moqué. Cette fille qui semblait indifférente à ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle mais qui, paradoxalement, était aussi incroyablement sensible. Cette fille généreuse qui n'hésitait pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour protéger les autres. Cette fille qui semblait être son exact opposé mais qui le comprenait mieux que personne…

Drago se demanda, une fois de plus, si Rogue avait fait exprès de les mettre ensemble dans ce projet de Cours Particuliers. Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

\- Voilà, j'ai fini mon devoir d'Arithmancie, déclara fièrement Hermione en reposant sa plume sur la table.

\- Celui qui est pour dans deux semaines ? lui demanda Drago, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- Précisément. Et tu ne m'auras pas, Drago Malefoy, je sais très bien que cette perspective te réjouit car ainsi, je pourrai t'aider plus facilement à faire le tien. Tu es comme Ron !

\- Tu veux rire, ou quoi ?! s'offusqua-t-il. Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ce rouquin de malheur !

\- Ne parle pas comme ça de mon ami, veux-tu ? Et que tu le veuilles ou non, vous avez tous les deux tendance à tout faire à la dernière minute. La seule différence entre vous c'est que, eh bien… Tu as plus d'aptitudes que lui.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que je suis plus intelligent que Weasley, c'est ça ?! releva Drago avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

\- Je nierai tout si tu le lui répètes, mais oui. Si tu étais un peu plus rigoureux dans ton travail, tu serais le meilleur de notre promotion.

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir de te croire mais c'est faux, Hermione. J'ai essayé jusqu'à notre sixième année environ d'être meilleur que toi. Je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Être deuxième ne me dérange pas, si c'est pour être derrière toi.

Au moment de prononcer ces dernières paroles, Drago s'était rapproché de la jeune fille et il commença à lui masser doucement les épaules.

\- Hummmm, soupira-t-elle. Ça fait du bien. Merci !

\- Tu travailles trop, Hermione. On a repris l'école depuis même pas une semaine et tu n'as pas arrêté de réviser un seul instant.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu, là ? Je t'ai accordé du temps tous les jours. Peut-être pas autant que tu l'aurais souhaité mais nous avons nos ASPIC à passer dans cinq mois et nous y serons très vite !

\- Je ne prétends pas le contraire. Mais tu dois aussi apprendre à te détendre.

\- Je suis plutôt détendue, là, lui répondit-elle en souriant alors qu'il continuait à la masser.

Drago se pencha vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Dire qu'à une époque pas si lointaine, te voir était le meilleur moyen de me mettre en rogne, pouffa Hermione.

\- On peut dire que tu sais parler aux hommes, Granger, se moqua-t-il en se redressant.

Elle le retint par sa cravate dénouée.

\- Dis, Drago, tu as bien verrouillé la porte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comme toujours, oui, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien…, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant… C'est comme pour le Quidditch, non? Il faut s'entraîner pour...enfin... et… hum… à présent, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'ai plus tellement envie d'attendre nos prochaines vacances… Ça fait loin, quoi…

\- Si tu es aussi douée pour argumenter à l'écrit qu'à l'oral, se moqua Drago, je me demande comment tu fais pour avoir d'aussi bons résultats...

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre, visiblement offusquée. Il se pencha donc vers elle pour embrasser le bout de son nez.

\- C'est vraiment trop facile…

\- Crétin, lui répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard avant de finalement l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser.

.

.

Madame Bibine siffla le coup final, marquant ainsi la victoire de Serpentard sur Poufsouffle. Drago atterrit au centre du terrain de Quidditch, accueillant le reste de son équipe. Il félicita chaleureusement Harper, allant même jusqu'à lui serrer la main. Ce dernier avait attrapé le vif d'or au bout d'à peine vingt minutes de jeu. Les poursuiveurs avaient, quant à eux, eu l'occasion de marquer cinq buts durant ce laps de temps. L'équipe de Poufsouffle n'avait pas réussi à passer la barrière qu'April maintenait devant ses buts. Les Serpentard venaient donc d'écraser littéralement leurs adversaires en gagnant de deux-cents points à zéro.

Les joueurs victorieux rejoignirent ensuite leur vestiaire sous les acclamations de la foule. Drago regarda dans les tribunes, croisant le regard d'Hermione et vit qu'elle l'applaudissait au moins aussi fort que lorsque l'équipe de sa Maison gagnait. Blaise, qui avait suivi son regard lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, un sourire clairement moqueur sur le visage mais Drago n'en avait rien à faire. Oui, il était tout simplement heureux de voir que sa petite amie l'avait encouragé.

Une fois les joueurs de Serpentard changés, ils rejoignirent les autres membres de leur Maison dans leur Salle commune afin de fêter leur victoire. Ils croisèrent Violette Prewett en chemin qui se contenta de leur faire un clin d'œil.

\- Elle n'est pas croyable, grommela Drago. On perd de trente points face à Gryffondor et je me fais retailler la cape et là, on gagne deux-cents à zéro et quoi ? Juste un clin d'œil ? Ça la tuerait de nous féliciter ? Même Rogue nous grommelait un « pas mal » quand on gagnait un match…

\- Bah, laisse tomber et viens fêter ça, ça ne vaut pas la peine de se prendre la tête.

Drago ronchonna encore un peu pour le principe mais suivi le reste de ses coéquipiers dans les cachots où ils furent accueillis par des exclamations assourdissantes.

.

Plus tard dans la journée, Drago rejoignit Hermione à la bibliothèque. La jeune fille était entourée par un tas de parchemins assez impressionnant. Il se demanda comment elle pouvait bien s'y retrouver parmi toutes ces notes mais il se fit également la réflexion qu'il n'avait sans doute pas envie d'entendre la réponse qu'elle pourrait lui donner.

\- Salut, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Belle journée ?

\- Très bonne, oui. J'ai réussi à maintenir mon avance dans mes révisions. Merci d'avoir gagné si rapidement, ce matin, ça m'a évité de perdre trop de temps, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- A votre service, Milady ! Mais c'était clairement intéressé. Tu as un peu de temps à passer avec moi, à présent ?

\- Donne-moi encore cinq minutes, s'il-te-plaît, que je termine ce paragraphe.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva pour aller parcourir les rayonnages en attendant.

Quinze minutes plus tard, comme il s'y était attendu, Hermione rangea enfin ses affaires et le suivit à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves dans les couloirs mais ça faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne s'étonnait de les voir ensemble. Mis à part, peut-être, ceux qui n'avaient pas pu revenir à Poudlard l'an passé de par le Statut de leur sang.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? lui demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu verras bien. Mais on devrait y être tranquille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'accès menant à la plateforme de la tour d'astronomie et la jeune fille s'arrêta.

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit d'y monter en dehors des cours, lui signala-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien, ricana-t-il. Allez, viens. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Il la vit vérifier que la voie était bien libre avant de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait puis gravit les marches derrière lui. Il la vit également regarder quelques fois par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis et il ne put retenir un petit ricanement moqueur. C'était assez incroyable de voir avec quelle facilité elle pouvait passer outre le règlement à certains moments et s'y tenir comme à un livre sacré à d'autres. Hermione dans toute sa complexité.

La jeune fille déposa ses affaires dans un coin puis s'approcha de la balustrade pour regarder le paysage. Drago, quant à lui, venait de verrouiller l'accès pour leur garantir un minimum d'intimité.

\- Le paysage environnant est toujours aussi époustouflant, vu d'ici. J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit.

\- Je me souviens, oui, lui répondit-il avant de l'enlacer tendrement et de parsemer sa nuque de petits baisers.

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'accueillit aussitôt, resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles ne viennent à leur manquer.

\- Vous avez merveilleusement bien joué, ce matin, déclara Hermione. Tu as vraiment monté une bonne équipe, tu peux être fier de toi, Capitaine.

\- Merci, lui répondit-il en souriant. J'aurais aimé battre Gryffondor pour ma dernière année mais bon, je me contenterai de gagner la Coupe en tant que Capitaine.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, lui fit-elle remarquer en haussant un sourcil faussement surpris.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis. Serdaigle n'a aucune chance face à nous.

\- Gryffondor n'a pas encore joué tous ses matchs… Et l'équipe de Serdaigle n'est pas celle de Poufsouffle

\- Détail, ça, Miss-Je-Crois-Tout-Savoir-Mais-Pas-Tant-Que-Ça-Quand-On-Parle-Quidditch.

\- Hey ! protesta Hermione en lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Geste qui le fit plus rire qu'autre chose, par ailleurs.

\- Espèce de violente, va ! se moqua-t-il.

La jeune fille se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Drago tenta de l'embrasser mais, trop tard.

\- Tu n'as définitivement pas des réflexes d'Attrapeur, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Garce !

-Tu l'as bien cherché…

Cette fois, il l'embrassa réellement.

\- En tout cas, reprit-elle après lui avoir rendu son baiser, c'était plutôt surprenant… mais même Ron est venu vous applaudir ce matin.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Oui… Enfin, à la base il a dit qu'il venait juste voir comment vous jouiez face à Poufsouffle, comme Harry et Ginny, mais il avait vraiment l'air content que vous ayez gagné.

\- C'est bizarre, ça… Depuis quand Weasley supporte Serpentard ? A moins que… je l'ai déjà vu parler avec Daphné une fois ou deux. Elle prétend que c'est lié à son rôle de Préfète-en-Chef mais pourquoi aller la voir elle plutôt que Londubat ?

\- Va comprendre. Ron a un peu changé, dernièrement. Je le trouve moins sur la défensive, plus serein. Il a l'air de vraiment prendre du recul face à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, avec Harry et Ginny. Il semble beaucoup mieux vivre la mort de son frère aussi il a l'air moins au bord du gouffre quand il nous parle de Fred…

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'un de ces deux-là soit mort…, souligna Drago. Je n'étais pas proche d'eux ni rien, mais pour qui a été à Poudlard en même temps que les jumeaux Weasley, ça fait quand même quelque chose… Comment va l'autre ?

\- George va un peu mieux mais il ne sera plus jamais le même…, répondit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Hey, ne fais pas une tête pareille, déclara Drago, en prenant doucement son visage entre ses mains. Je ne voulais pas t'attrister.

\- Ce n'est rien…, soupira-t-elle. Enfin si, mais ça va aller… C'est juste que cette guerre a fait tellement de mal…

Drago l'embrassa délicatement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- Au fait, tu as des nouvelles du procès de ton père ? lui demanda Hermione en se redressant.

Drago se tendit immédiatement, sur la défensive.

\- Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre hier mais rien de bien intéressant. Les Aurors sont en train de montrer les différents souvenirs aux membres du Magenmagot. Mais d'après le Défenseur de mon père, ils ne seront pas longs à délibérer.

\- C'est quand même incroyable de voir à quel point tes parents sont différents… Ta mère a menti pour Harry alors que ton père… Enfin, c'est ton père quoi. Tu penses qu'il a une chance de s'en sortir ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'eux, Hermione, la prévint-il, légèrement menaçant.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais lui tourna le dos pour se pencher à nouveau à la balustrade.

\- Ne fais pas la tête.

\- Je ne fais pas la tête.

\- A d'autres ! Je commence à te connaître. Je n'ai pas envie de me projeter pour l'instant sur ce qu'il va advenir ou pas de mon père, tu peux le comprendre ?

\- Bien sûr que je peux, répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur…

\- Peur ?!

\- Oui…

\- Mais peur de quoi ?!

\- …

\- Hermione, c'est toi qui m'as dit que nous devions parler des choses importantes. Alors parle.

\- Qui te dit que c'est important ?

\- Hermione ! gronda-t-il.

\- J'ai peur que tu me quittes…, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu as très bien entendu…

\- Mais… Hermione ?! Pourquoi donc voudrais-je te quitter ?!

\- Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce que je ne suis pas aussi Pure que ce que tes parents aimeraient pour toi… Si ton père arrive à s'en sortir, comme la dernière fois…

\- Ehbien ce sera tant mieux pour lui, la coupa Drago, agacé. Franchement, je suis conscient que les choix de mon père ont longtemps dicté ma vie mais je t'ai dit que j'étais déterminé à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus. Tu penses que c'étaient des paroles en l'air ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Ecoute, Hermione. Depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre, mon père me serine que je dois me préserver pour ma future épouse Sang-Pur. Mais tu crois quoi ? Que je suis juste en train de passer le temps avec toi en attendant de trouver mieux ?! C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être. Oui, toi, la née-Moldue. Je me fiche de ce que mon père pourrait avoir à en dire. Nous avons fait l'amour, Hermione ! Ce n'était peut-être rien pour toi mais pour moi, ça signifie beaucoup.

\- Ce n'était pas rien, pour moi ! se défendit Hermione. Comment peux-tu penser ça une seule seconde ?! Je t'aime, Drago, et c'est justement ce qui me fait peur. J'ai peur que… que tu me brises…

Drago s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, soulevant légèrement son visage d'une main pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne te quitterai jamais, Hermione. Tout comme tu ne peux pas me le promettre toi non plus. Ce que je sais, à l'heure actuelle, c'est que j'ai envie d'être avec toi et avec personne d'autre. Je ne te ferai pas de grands discours sur tout ce que tu apportes à ma vie, tu es assez intelligente pour le déduire toi-même. Moi aussi, tu sais, je… je…

Drago détourna les yeux, gêné de ne pas réussir à terminer sa phrase.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire, intervint Hermione en posant une paume sur sa joue pour capter son regard. Je sais, que toi aussi. Je le vois dans tes yeux… Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire…, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres au bout de quelques instants de silence.

\- Je sais… Et ça viendra peut-être un jour. Il n'y a pas d'obligation.

Drago déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes peut-être un peu trop vivement, toute parole étant à présent superflue. Il n'arrivait peut-être pas à lui dire clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais il y avait d'autres moyens pour le lui faire comprendre.

.

.

Un peu plus de deux semaines plus tard, Drago arriva en cours de potions et se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Hermione.

\- Et bien, quelle délicatesse, Malefoy, se moqua Weasley qui était assis derrière eux. Mon frère Charlie élève des dragons qui ont plus de grâce que toi !

Drago se contenta de lui faire un doigt d'honneur comme seule réponse. A ses côtés, Hermione fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiète. Weasley et lui ne s'entendaient pas, ce n'était pas nouveau, et justement, sa réaction était trop… calme. Il s'étonnait lui-même. D'habitude, ils avaient tendance à aller dans la surenchère niveau injures et elle se retrouvait à faire l'arbitre. Mais bon, il n'avait absolument pas la tête à chercher à être créatif face à un crétin pareil.

Il remercia intérieurement le professeur Mcdonald de les avoir finalement mis en binômes par niveau, ainsi, il pouvait de nouveau s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et, à l'heure actuelle, il avait grand besoin de sa présence à ses côtés.

\- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Le cours n'avait pas encore commencé et les bavardages des élèves autour d'eux leur donnait un semblant d'intimité.

\- Ma mère vient de m'envoyer une lettre. Le Magenmagot a eu fini de délibérer tard dans la nuit, l'info sera certainement dans l'édition du soir de la Gazette. Mon connard de père a encore réussi à s'en tirer. Il sortira d'Azkaban d'ici trois mois maximum.

\- Putain de Mangemort, jura Weasley, qui avait visiblement écouté leur conversation.

Étonnamment, au lieu de s'en offusquer, Drago pensa que ça résumait plutôt bien son propre ressenti.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Qui a percuté que la **première scène** , avec Hermione qui suçote sa plume et Drago qui dessert sa cravate était un clin d'oeil à **l'illu de la fic** ? J'ai eu du mal à la caser celle-là XD

Sinon y a de **l'amouuuuur** dans l'air ! ( _et fuck les gars de la ligue qui ne sont que des pas gentils avec mon histoire, d'abord_ )

Et **Lulu s'en est sorti** , une fois de plus. C'est moche, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, **jeudi** on retrouve **Hermione** avec le **chapitre 49** intitulé " **Discussions amicales** ". Sérieux, on approche vraiment de la fin là... Ça craint !

Une fois de plus, merci mille fois de me suivre. **Vous êtes tout simplement fabuleuxes !**

A très bientôt !


	49. Discussions amicales

**Bonjour,**

Aujourd'hui je suis super malade donc je ne vais pas m'éterniser... Désolée !

Merci mille fois pour toutes vos marques d'intérêt envers cette histoire, vous êtes au top !

RARA :

dramione love : merci !

Betameche : Pour Lulu, pas de mystère, Drago y a pensé quelques fois, il sait beaucoup trop de choses sur trop de gens... malheureusement ! Merci pour ta review

Alexandra : Ravie que tu sois contente de la victoire de Serpy. Et oui, Lulu toujours là pour faire chier, ah ah. Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 ** _Dans les chapitres précédents : Je sais plus, mon cerveau est dans un paquet de mouchoirs ^^_**

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 49 : Discussions amicales**

Hermione était confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils de sa salle commune, regardant sans vraiment les voir les flammes qui ronflaient dans la cheminée.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Ginny en s'asseyant sur un pouf à ses côtés.

\- Très bien, oui, pourquoi ?

\- Ça devient rare de te voir sans un livre entre les mains…

\- Il faut savoir faire une petite pause de temps en temps si on ne veut pas saturer.

\- Très bien. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ?! s'étonna Ginny.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- J'ai dit une petite pause, je te rassure. Je vais bientôt m'y remettre. C'est juste que je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon père et donc… j'avais besoin de… je ne sais pas….

\- Ce ne sont pas des bonnes nouvelles ? Il t'en veut encore ?

\- Non, non. C'est une très belle lettre, justement. Regarde, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le morceau de papier.

Ginny le prit et le parcourut des yeux :

 _Mon petit poussin,_

 _Ou plutôt devrais-je dire ma merveilleuse jeune fille ? Tu as grandi tellement vite… C'est incroyable ! On nous prévient, pourtant, lorsque vous êtes bébés, que les enfants grandissent trop vite mais bon, on ne le croit pas, on écoute d'une oreille distraite en se disant que notre bébé restera toujours notre bébé… Mais au final, il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence, tu vas doucement sur tes vingt ans et je dois bien me résigner au fait que tu as bel et bien grandi trop vite._

 _D'autant plus que tu es une enfant assez exceptionnelle et je ne parle pas uniquement de tes dons. Je sais que ces derniers mois ont été un peu particuliers entre nous. Apprendre que tu nous avais dépouillés de nos souvenirs à ton sujet a été très dur car tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important pour nous. Mais comment pourrais-je réellement t'en vouloir quand je connais les raisons qui t'ont poussée à le faire ?_

 _Ta mère m'a dit que tu pensais m'avoir déçu mais il n'en est rien, bien au contraire. J'ai juste beaucoup de difficultés à réaliser que les autres avaient raison. Mon bébé n'est plus. J'ai à présent une fille sur le point de devenir adulte. Une fille qui a dû surmonter des épreuves que j'arrive à peine à concevoir. Une fille si généreuse qu'elle en arrive à s'oublier elle-même pour protéger ce en quoi elle croit._

 _Je suis tellement fier de toi, Hermione, mais en même temps, je m'en veux terriblement. Je suis ton père, c'est mon rôle de te protéger de toutes ces épreuves et j'ai failli. Je devais t'accompagner dans ton cheminement pour devenir adulte, t'épauler, te soutenir mais tout ce que j'ai su faire, c'est être un spectateur impuissant._

 _C'est à moi que j'en veux mais ta mère m'aide à réaliser qu'au final, si tu es aussi forte que tu l'es aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être un peu grâce à nous._

 _Les choses ne sont pas toujours faciles à gérer. Nous savons tellement peu de choses de ta nouvelle vie… Juste ce que tu veux bien nous en dire et c'est difficile pour moi de te voir prendre ton envol avec tant d'aisance même si au final, c'est le but de chaque parent… voir son enfant devenir meilleur que nous le sommes._

 _Bref, je vais cesser mes divagations. Je voulais juste que tu saches à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je suis fier de toi. La distance que j'ai involontairement instaurée entre nous dernièrement est uniquement de mon fait. Les parents ne sont pas parfaits. Mais ne doute jamais de ta valeur, tu es une jeune fille merveilleuse._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Ton papou qui t'aime et t'aimera toujours._

\- Wow… déclara Ginny en repliant la lettre. C'est… wow…Tu dois te sentir mieux, non ?

\- Oh oui. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais totalement d'avoir modifié leurs souvenirs… Ma mère avait bien essayé de m'expliquer que mon père ne m'en voulait pas à moi mais à lui mais le lire de sa plume, c'est encore différent.

\- Et par écrit, comme ça, c'est très romanesque…

\- Je pense qu'il n'aurait jamais pu me dire tout ça de vive-voix. Mon père n'est pas le genre de personne qui expose clairement ses sentiments.

\- Ben, tiens…, railla Ginny.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais qu'il paraîtrait qu'une fille a tendance à rechercher son père chez son petit ami ?

\- Tu veux dire qu'Harry ressemble à Arthur ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais NON ! Harry n'a rien à voir avec mon père !

\- Harry est curieux, généreux, tourné vers sa famille… enfin à part les Dursley mais bon, là, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il est profondément bon et…

\- Et rien du tout ! la coupa Ginny. Ça ne va pas de me mettre de telles idées en tête ?!

\- C'est toi qui a commencé, se défendit Hermione en riant.

\- C'est vrai…, admit son amie. Mais tu ne peux nier que niveau « je ne dis pas clairement ce que je pense », Malefoy se pose là.

\- Drago sait très bien me faire comprendre ce qu'il pense réellement. Certes, il ne le dit pas toujours avec des mots, mais il est loin d'être aussi froid et distant que vous le pensez. Il peut être très doux, attentionné… il est même plutôt câlin, à certains moments…

\- Sérieusement ?! Excuse-moi, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à associer Malefoy et câlin dans la même phrase…

\- Et pourtant, pouffa Hermione. Il est très tactile…

\- Tactile comment ?! l'interrogea Ginny, un sourcil relevé.

Le teint d'Hermione rougit légèrement ce qui sembla mettre tous les sens de son amie en alerte.

\- Hermione Jean Granger ! s'exclama-t-elle en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de sa camarade.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, soutenant le regard l'une de l'autre.

\- Mais à quoi vous jouez ? demanda Ron qui venait d'entrer dans la Salle commune avec Harry.

\- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Ginny, surexcitée. Comment as-tu pu me cacher une information pareille ! Hermione, je nous croyais meilleures amies !

\- C'est nous, ses meilleurs amis, la reprit son frère. Tu nous caches un truc, Hermione ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, le visage cramoisi sous la gêne.

\- Par Godric ! poursuivit Ginny, comme si son frère n'était pas intervenu. Vous l'avez fait !

\- Fait quoi ? demanda Ron, visiblement perdu.

Hermione avait caché son visage entre ses mains, refusant de répondre à cette question.

\- BEURK ! lâcha Harry qui venait de comprendre. Viens, Ron, je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça ! le reprit Hermione, le visage toujours caché dans ses mains. Maintenant, si on pouvait éviter de parler de qui fait quoi avec qui, ça m'arrangerait.

Ginny riait à ses côtés alors que le teint d'Harry venait également de virer cramoisi. Ron continuait de les regarder comme s'ils étaient pris d'une crise de folie.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, tous les trois, grommela-t-il.

\- Hermione et Drago _l'ont fait_ , Ron. Comme Harry et moi, d'ailleurs. Et à moins que vous vouliez avoir plus d'informations à ce sujet, vous feriez mieux de nous laisser !

Les yeux de Ron passèrent d'Hermione à Ginny et de Ginny à Harry et ses traits se crispèrent en un masque de dégoût quand il comprit enfin de quoi sa sœur parlait. Il n'ajouta pas un mot mais sortit de la Salle commune en claquant la porte, ce qui fit ronchonner le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Bien joué, Gin', déclara Harry, légèrement agacé.

\- Bah quoi, il n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre de toute façon… On ne pourra plus cacher la nouvelle bien longtemps…

\- Quelle nouvelle ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

\- Harry et moi sommes interdits de match. On ne pourra pas jouer contre Serdaigle dans deux semaines.

\- Sérieusement ?! Mais enfin, pourquoi ?!

\- Je vais voir Ron, lâcha Harry avant de se sauver à son tour.

\- Watchson nous a surpris dans les vestiaires après notre entraînement de lundi, expliqua Ginny une fois son petit ami parti. C'est dur de trouver un endroit tranquille dans cette école, tu sais ? Je n'ai jamais vu McGonagall aussi en colère, c'était terrifiant. Elle arrivait à peine à parler... Le fait est qu'elle nous a interdit de jouer notre prochain match. _« Ça vous inculquera peut-être la notion de pudeur »_.

\- Dur…, compatit Hermione. Ron va vous tuer. Vous allez faire comment pour l'équipe ?

\- Harry essaie d'entraîner Dennis Crivey. Il vole plutôt bien, même s'il est loin d'avoir les réflexes d'Harry. Parvati prendra ma place. C'est loin d'être idéal mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Mais sinon, cesse de dévier le sujet initial. Malefoy et toi, hein ? Quand ? Où ? C'était aussi bien que les rumeurs le laissent sous-entendre ?

\- Je ne te raconterai pas en détails, Gin'…, la prévint Hermione. C'était chez mes parents, durant les vacances de Noël…

\- Petite cachotière ! Et alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. C'est très bien, très agréable, j'adore être avec lui. Il est différent quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux… Mais bon, c'était la première fois, c'est rarement génial la première fois, non ?

\- Vous l'avez refait, depuis ?

\- Une fois, oui… On a la chance d'avoir nos C.C. ensemble. C'était un peu mieux, en effet, mais…

Hermione était assez mal-à-l'aise à l'idée de parler de ça avec son amie mais en même temps, elle avait aussi besoin de se confier.

\- Il a fallu un moment avant que ça ne devienne vraiment agréable avec Harry, lui expliqua Ginny. Vu l'expérience de Malefoy, ça devrait aller rapidement mieux.

-…

\- Quoi ?

Hermione regarda autour d'elles pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien toujours hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne diras jamais ce que je vais te dire à qui que ce soit. Même pas à Harry, ok ?

\- C'est promis, lui répondit Ginny sur le même ton.

\- Drago n'a pas réellement plus d'expérience qu'Harry… Enfin si, il a fait d'autres trucs avec d'autres filles, mais je suis la première avec qui il… tu vois, quoi…

Ginny garda le silence mais la surprise marquait clairement ses traits.

\- Son père ne voulait pas qu'il prenne le risque de… disperser ses gènes si purs, tu comprends ?

\- Et vous l'avez fait ?!

\- Oui.

\- Par Merlin, mais il doit sincèrement tenir à toi, alors !

\- Tu en doutais ?! demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah… C'est Malefoy quoi, excuse-moi d'être légèrement sur mes gardes avec lui mais là… C'est dingue !

\- Je suis amoureuse de lui, Ginny, ce n'est pas une lubie de notre part pour embêter les autres…

\- Je vois ça… et je suis heureuse pour toi. Et donc, je te confirme ce que j'ai dit, le meilleur moyen de vous améliorer est de continuer à vous exercer.

.

Hermione et Ginny étaient attablées à leur table habituelle dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Neville et Luna quand Ron et Harry les rejoignirent.

Ron évitait de regarder sa sœur et sa meilleure amie, le nez plongé dans son assiette.

\- Oh ça va, Ron, ne tire pas une tête pareille…, commença Ginny avant d'être interrompue par Harry.

\- Daphné ! interpella-t-il alors que la Préfète-en-Chef passait non loin de leur table.

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ce soir, vu qu'ils sont tous en entraînement, y a pas de souci, l'invita-t-il.

Ginny le fusilla du regard mais Harry l'ignora royalement.

\- Oh… euh… je… je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, déclara Daphné.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, intervint Ron à la surprise générale. Tu as C.C. avec Harry, tu collabores avec Neville tous les jours dans vos trucs de Préfets-en-Chef… Et apprendre à te connaître permettra peut-être à ma sœur d'arrêter ses crises de jalousie.

\- RON ! s'exclama Ginny en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table.

Daphné les regardait, clairement surprise.

\- Jalouse ? Mais enfin, je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à Harry ! Et même si c'était le cas, j'aurais rapidement compris que je n'avais aucune chance, il ne fait que parler de toi…

Un sourire ravi illumina le visage de Ginny qui décala légèrement sa chaise pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la bienvenue à leur table.

Daphné sembla hésiter encore un peu puis s'assit finalement avec eux.

.

.

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione revenaient de la Cabane d'Hagrid. Ce dernier avait tenu à les inviter à boire le thé pour les consoler d'avoir perdu leur match face à Serdaigle. Avec Ginny et Harry mis à pied, l'équipe de Gryffondor avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à tenir le rythme de jeu de leurs adversaires. Ron s'était bien débrouillé, arrêtant la plupart des buts, mais les Poursuiveurs n'avaient réussi à marquer que quatre fois et Mandy Brockelhusrt, l'Attrapeuse Serdaigle, avait fini par attraper le Vif-d'Or qui se trouvait pourtant juste derrière Dennis. Ils avaient ainsi perdu de quarante points à cent-septante.

Serdaigle était à présent en tête de la Coupe, ayant gagné face à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Cependant, tout n'était pas encore joué, si Serpentard battait Serdaigle et si Gryffondor l'emportait face à Poufsouffle, les vainqueurs seraient départagés par les écarts de points.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du château, ils virent que Drago, Blaise, Daphné et Astoria étaient assis sur les bancs qui se trouvaient non loin d'un énorme chêne tricentenaire. Hermione regarda dans leur direction et fit un petit signe de main à son petit ami.

\- Tu veux aller le retrouver ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Je suis avec vous, pour l'instant, lui répondit-elle.

\- Ça ne répond pas à la question…

\- Eh bien allons-y tous, proposa Ginny, comme ça Hermione n'aura pas à choisir.

Elle attrapa Harry par la main et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les Serpentard, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à Ron et Hermione que de les suivre.

\- Salut, déclara Ginny. Vous faites quoi dehors par ce froid ?

\- Ils s'amusent à calculer de combien de points ils devront battre Serdaigle pour pouvoir gagner la coupe, répondit Daphné avec lassitude.

\- Vous pensez vraiment avoir vos chances ? releva Ron, clairement moqueur.

\- Ils ne sont pas très bons, vous avez juste perdu parce que Potter et Weasley ne sont pas fichus de verrouiller une porte convenablement, répondit Blaise.

\- Si on écrase Poufsouffle, ce qui nous semble évident, nous serons encore dans la course, leur fit remarquer Harry, ignorant totalement la remarque du Poursuiveur adverse.

\- Sans doute, mais pas si Serdaigle nous bat, intervint Astoria. Ce qui n'arrivera pas.

\- Sinon, vous vouliez juste bavasser ou… ? demanda Drago, avec son indifférence de façade.

\- Juste Hermione qui voulait te voir mais qui ne voulait pas nous lâcher pour autant, répondit Ginny dans un petit sourire.

Drago regarda alors sa petite amie et soupira.

\- Viens par-là, tu as l'air gelée, l'invita-t-il en se décalant légèrement sur le banc pour lui faire de la place.

Hermione regarda ses amis puis, Ginny l'encourageant d'un clin d'œil discret, alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago. Ce dernier dénoua son écharpe et la lui enroula autour du cou.

\- Comment peux-tu sortir dehors par un froid pareil sans ton écharpe ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- J'ai dû l'oublier chez Hagrid…, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Cependant, l'échange n'échappa à aucun de leurs camarades.

\- Wow…, s'exclama Ron, c'est quand même flippant à voir…

\- Pardon ?! l'interpella Hermione.

\- Bah ouais… Tu nous as prévenus, pour vous deux, mais de là à vous voir ensemble, y a vraiment un monde…

\- Moi je les trouve mignons, lui rétorqua Blaise.

\- Ouais mais toi t'es un Poufsouffle refoulé, lui rétorqua Ron, à la surprise générale.

Surprise qui augmenta d'un cran quand Blaise se contenta de lui faire un doigt d'honneur accompagné d'un clin d'œil comme seule réponse.

\- Ok…, déclara Drago. _Là_ , ça devient un peu trop bizarre pour moi. Je vais rentrer me mettre au chaud. Tu viens, Hermione ?

\- Va avec lui, répondit Ginny avant que son amie n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot. On va sans doute parler Quidditch avec Ron et Harry, tu devrais mieux t'amuser avec Malefoy qu'avec nous.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? A plus tard, alors, répondit Hermione en prenant la main que Drago lui tendait.

\- Flippant, c'est ce que je disais, grommela Ron dans leur dos.

Quelques mètres plus loin, alors qu'ils allaient passer les portes principales, Hermione se retourna pour voir ce que faisaient ses amis et fut surprise de voir qu'ils étaient à présent assis avec Blaise, Astoria et Daphné et qu'ils discutaient toujours ensemble.

\- Voir nos amis trainer ensemble, c'est ça, que je trouve flippant, moi, commenta Drago qui avait suivi son regard.

\- Je trouve ça plutôt encourageant, personnellement, au contraire.

\- Allez, viens, Miss-Sentimentale, trouvons-nous un coin tranquille que je te réchauffe comme il faut…

Hermione pouffa mais le suivit sans discuter, des étoiles plein les yeux.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, désolée de ne pas m'étendre plus, je retourne me coucher ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça malgré tout !

Chapitre suivant, chapitre Hermione intitulé "Pris sur le fait" (je crois). A lundi.

Coeurs sur vous !


	50. Pris sur le fait

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuur !**

Je suis à la bourrrrrrrrrrre (et ça rime, ah ah). Réunion toute la matinée, cinquantaine de mails à mon retour et voilà le résultat ! Surtout que je suis plutôt impatiente de vous présenter ce chapitre, donc bon !

Je ne vais pas trop m'éterniser en blabla. **Plus que 2 chapitres et l'épilogue et CP, c'est fini.** Ça me déprime tout ça en fait. Pff.

Sinon, je sais pas si vous connaissez la page Facebook **"Ligue des Chroniqueurs"** (et le groupe de gens qui va avec) mais je viens d'être euh... recrutée dirons-nous, ah ah. Leur but est de rassembler des auteurs/lecteurs de fanfictions pour échanger autour du sujet. Pour l'instant, deux gros fandoms sont présents : Naruto et HP, évidemment (évidemment !) mais ils sont ouverts à d'autres univers. Sur la page, ils (on ?) publient notamment les mises à jours des histoires des différents chroniqueurs et y a un Discord aussi pour échanger tout ce petit monde ensemble. Enfin voilà, si ça vous intrigue, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions :)

Bref, j'avais dit pas de blabla, ah ah.

 **Merci encore pour toutes vos marques d'intérêt envers cette histoire et à tout bientôt !**

 **(Et Merci à Karine et Mery-Alice Gilbert et J.K. Rowling, comme d'hab)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **RARA :**

 **Licornasse :** Merci beaucoup ! J'en suis vraiment ravie :)

 **Dramione love :** Merci !

 **Lord OGM :** Je sais, t'es pas en guest, mais petit plaisir perso de t'afficher XD

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Tout va de mieux en mieux (et moi, je ne ferai plus jamais de résumés, NA.)_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 50 : Pris sur le fait**

Hermione était assise dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch et regardait Drago marquer son troisième but face à Serdaigle. Ginny, Harry et Ron, à ses côtés, ne disaient pas un mot, tendus. L'équipe de Gryffondor avait battu celle de Poufsouffle trois semaines plus tôt avec un écart de deux-cent trente points, ce qui leur donnait une belle avance en cas d'égalité mais pour espérer gagner la Coupe, il fallait que Serpentard batte Serdaigle avec moins de soixante points d'écart. Ce qui était clairement mal parti vu qu'ils menaient déjà soixante à vingt.

Blaise marqua un nouveau but et Hermione vit du coin de l'œil ses amis l'applaudir distraitement. Ça ne devait pas être évident de vouloir voir leurs adversaires de toujours gagner, mais pas trop. Cependant, le panneau des scores ne cessait de monter, affichant à présent quarante points pour Serdaigle mais quatre-vingts pour Serpentard.

\- April Jones est vraiment excellente, souligna Ron. J'ai cru à la chance du débutant quand on a joué contre eux mais regardez-la voler…

\- Tu t'en serais rendu compte depuis longtemps si tu avais dû tenter de marquer contre elle, lui répondit Ginny. J'avais l'impression qu'elle savait même avant moi dans quel anneau j'allais tenter de lancer le Souaffle.

\- Si Serdaigle ne remonte pas un minimum la barre avant la fin du match, ça…, commença Harry.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir, Madame Bibine venant de siffler la fin du match. Darius Harper venait d'attraper le Vif-d'Or, offrant ainsi la victoire et la Coupe de Quidditch des quatre Maisons à Serpentard.

\- Et merde…, jura Ginny, en applaudissant les vainqueurs malgré tout.

\- Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu savais te tenir, grommela Ron à ses côtés.

\- Elle n'était pas seule, Ron, intervint Harry. Fiche-lui la paix.

Ron ne répondit rien mais se renfrogna à leurs côtés. Hermione, quant à elle, ne cachait pas sa joie. Quitte à ce qu'une autre Maison que Gryffondor gagne la Coupe, elle était contente que ce soit celle de son petit ami.

L'équipe victorieuse atterrit au milieu du terrain et McGonagall vint leur apporter la Coupe. Les gradins des Serpentard n'avaient jamais été aussi bruyants. Hermione vit Drago serrer solennellement la main de la Directrice puis lever la Coupe au-dessus de sa tête sous les acclamations de ses coéquipiers et des autres élèves. Violette Prewett congratula également les joueurs de sa Maison et les Serdaigle, bien que visiblement déçus vinrent les féliciter, faisant preuve de Fair-Play.

\- J'y vais, déclara Harry en se levant.

Hermione le suivit aussitôt, interpellée. Que comptait-il donc faire ?! Elle constata rapidement que Ginny et Ron les avaient également suivis.

Harry marchait d'un pas vif vers le centre du terrain, ses amis sur les talons. Quand il les vit arriver, Drago passa la Coupe à Blaise et alla à leur rencontre. Il dépassa Harry sans même le regarder pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras puis l'embrassa en public pour la toute première fois.

\- Félicitations ! lui dit Hermione, les joues rougies par la surprise. Tu peux être fier de toi et de ton équipe !

\- Merci, lui répondit-il. C'est fabuleux ! Tu as vu, quand j'ai marqué le premier but ? Belby n'a rien vu venir !

\- Malefoy ? les interrompit Harry.

\- Potter ? Tu viens fêter ta défaite ?

\- Tu sais très bien que vous n'auriez eu aucune chance de gagner la Coupe si Ginny et moi avions pu jouer contre Serdaigle mais je reconnais que tu as fait un excellent boulot de Capitaine.

\- Merci, lui répondit Drago en lui tendant une main qu'Harry serra sans la moindre hésitation.

Non loin de là, Ginny parlait avec Astoria alors que Ron semblait plaisanter avec Blaise et Daphné, qui avait également rejoint ses amis sur le terrain. Harry alla échanger quelques mots avec la Capitaine des Serdaigle, laissant ainsi Hermione seule avec Drago.

\- Je suppose que vous allez fêter ça toute la journée ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Et une partie de la nuit aussi, sans doute. Quand Prewett m'a félicité, elle m'a glissé à l'oreille qu'elle étendait le couvre-feu à deux heures pour l'occasion.

\- Génial. Je suis vraiment fière de toi ! L'équipe que tu as mise en place est vraiment bonne. Comme quoi, les Serpentard auraient dû tenter la mixité depuis un moment.

\- Pas de ma faute si nos anciens Capitaines n'étaient pas aussi ouverts que moi, lui répondit-il, taquin.

Hermione pouffa légèrement mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- On se voit demain, alors ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Avec grand plaisir.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers qui se dirigeaient déjà vers les vestiaires pour se changer.

\- C'est bien que vous ne vous cachiez plus, déclara doucement une voix derrière Hermione.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement et fût surprise de découvrir Luna.

\- Euh… Merci…, bredouilla Hermione, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre d'autre. Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop déçue que Serdaigle n'ait pas gagné ?

\- Oh non, ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui est bien plus important que ne l'aurait été notre victoire, répondit-elle en toute simplicité. Je dois retrouver Neville, à présent. A plus tard !

Son amie s'éloigna sur ces dernières paroles d'un pas légèrement sautillant, laissant Hermione relativement abasourdie.

.

.

Hermione était en train d'ajuster son chemisier pendant que Drago bouclait sa ceinture. Ils venaient une fois de plus de faire l'amour et, si la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas réellement atteint le septième ciel, elle y prenait de plus en plus de plaisir.

Il fallait avouer aussi que le faire dans une salle de classe n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable bien que Drago redoublât d'attentions afin que les choses se passent au mieux. Hermione s'approcha ensuite de lui pour nouer sa cravate.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas pris ton pied, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il en immobilisant ses mains.

\- J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir, Drago, cesse donc de faire une telle fixette sur mon plaisir. Tu n'en es pas le seul responsable.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un immonde profiteur… j'aimerais tant que tu prennes autant de plaisir que moi.

\- Mais cesse donc de te mettre une telle pression ! C'était quoi ? La cinquième fois que nous le faisions ? Je te promets que c'est de mieux en mieux. Je n'ai plus du tout mal, je ressens même beaucoup de plaisir. Certes, je n'ai pas encore… pris mon pied, comme tu dis, mais je t'assure que c'est très très loin d'être déplaisant.

\- Moui…, grommela-t-il en réponse, pas convaincu pour une Noise.

Hermione prit son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder.

\- Écoute, Drago, arrête d'être aussi têtu. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir sous chacune de tes caresses, c'est une garantie mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- C'est meilleur à chaque fois et ne doute pas que ça finira par arriver. Ne te mets pas la pression. Ne nous mets pas la pression, c'est tout.

Drago sembla comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait réellement en tête mais il n'insista pas, se contentant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Hermione ne lui avait pas menti, loin de là. Elle prenait effectivement de plus en plus de plaisir, chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, mais les choses n'étaient pas si simples… D'une part, elle avait peur qu'on les surprenne, comme Harry et Ginny, mais elle avait également peur de lâcher totalement prise. Elle découvrait tout juste son corps sous ses caresses et elle appréhendait certaines de ses réactions. Drago pensait, à tort, qu'il s'y prenait mal mais elle-même ignorait encore ce qu'elle aimait exactement contrairement à lui qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de goûter à quelques plaisirs charnels, même si effectivement, il n'était jamais allé jusqu'au bout avant elle.

\- A quoi penses-tu, encore ? lui demanda-t-il avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez.

\- A toi, lui répondit elle en l'embrassant plus franchement.

Elle sentit l'érection de Drago grandir à nouveau entre eux.

\- Faut que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser ainsi, Hermione, déclara-t-il, le souffle court. Sauf si tu veux recommencer…

\- La proposition me tente beaucoup… Vraiment…. Mais le repas va bientôt être servi et je vais devoir réviser, après, si je veux garder le niveau pour mes ASPIC.

\- Tu pourrais ne plus réviser de toute ta vie que tu aurais toujours le niveau, Hermione, lui rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, viens, on y va, ajouta-t-il après l'avoir embrassée une fois de plus.

Drago déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette et ils sortirent de leur local en se donnant la main. Un peu plus loin, ils passèrent devant la tapisserie derrière laquelle Blaise avait isolé Hermione, de nombreux mois auparavant, pour lui redemander d'aider Drago à ouvrir les yeux sur les théories suprématistes et un bruit équivoque les interpella.

Drago s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

\- Laisse-les tranquilles ! lui chuchota Hermione.

\- Quel genre de Préfets serions-nous si nous n'intervenions pas ? lui demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Nous ne serions pas de gros hypocrites à vouloir punir des élèves qui ne font pas le quart de ce que nous venons de faire, gronda-t-elle, toujours à voix basse.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Granger…, soupira-t-il.

La jeune fille poursuivit son chemin sans voir que Drago lui avait lâché la main et était resté en arrière. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour le voir tendre sa baguette vers la tapisserie et déclarer, légèrement moqueur :

\- Pris sur le fait, petits cochons !

Hermione n'aurait pas su dire qui fut le plus surpris entre elle, Drago, Blaise et Ron.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le couloir. Drago avait toujours sa baguette levée et la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise. Ron était rouge vif et n'esquissait pas le moindre geste. Blaise, quant à lui, reprit contenance rapidement et rentra un des pans de sa chemise dans son pantalon. Hermione, pour sa part, les regardait tour à tour, cherchant quoi dire pour désamorcer la situation.

\- Je… euh… on se voit plus tard, Drago, ok ?

Son petit ami ne lui répondit pas mais elle ne lui en tint absolument pas rigueur. Hermione s'approcha des trois garçons, embrassa un Drago toujours hagard sur la joue et tira Ron par la manche.

\- Viens avec moi, toi, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…

\- A plus tard, Weasley, le salua Blaise avec nonchalance.

Hermione emmena Ron à travers les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor et le dortoir de son ami, heureusement vide. Elle verrouilla la porte et s'assit sur le lit d'Harry, attendant qu'il s'installe également.

\- Depuis quand ? Comment ? lui-demanda-t-elle enfin.

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux pour cacher sa nervosité et osa enfin regarder son amie.

\- Tu ne me juges pas ?

\- Pourquoi je le ferais ?! Je suis juste surprise que tu sortes avec un…

\- Garçon ?! la coupa-t-il en la défiant du regard.

\- Non… j'allais dire Serpentard… Tu les as toujours détestés…

\- Blaise est différent, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ils le sont toujours…, le taquina-t-elle. Et donc, depuis quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est dur à dire… On a commencé à sympathiser en C.C. en début d'année… Tu sais, quand je t'ai surprise avec Malefoy. Il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un abruti si je pensais vraiment que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais… Il m'a aussi demandé si j'étais jaloux. Il m'a avoué après qu'il se renseignait pour Malefoy qui pensait qu'on sortait ensemble… J'ai réalisé à ce moment-là que je t'aimais comme une sœur, enfin tu sais, on en a discuté.

Hermione le laissait parler, encore abasourdie de découvrir qu'un de ses meilleurs amis fréquentait celui de Drago et qu'ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

\- Je ne sais pas au juste comment on en est arrivés là, reprit Ron, mais plus on se voyait, plus je l'appréciais. Il est drôle, intelligent… et plutôt beau… Enfin, ça, je ne l'ai pas admis tout de suite… On a pas mal d'intérêts communs en plus, comme le Quidditch par exemple. J'arrive à parler de tout avec lui, c'est plutôt bizarre mais ça fait du bien. Ça ne fait pas comme avec toi ou Harry, c'est difficile à expliquer. Mais après tout ce qu'on a vécu, ça fait comme une bouffée d'oxygène.

On a commencé à se voir, certains soirs, quand toi tu étais avec Malefoy et qu'Harry et Ginny étaient ensemble. Quand je l'ai revu, après les vacances de Noël, j'ai réalisé que cet abruti m'avait _manqué._ Déjà là, ça m'a plutôt perturbé. Dean ou Neville ne m'ont jamais manqué, tu vois ? Puis je le voyais trainer régulièrement avec Daphné et, à ma plus grande frustration, j'en ai été jaloux… Je ne pouvais pas lui demander s'il se passait un truc entre eux… Alors j'ai tâté le terrain auprès de Daphné, mais elle m'a vu venir à quinze kilomètres… Harry a raison quand il dit qu'elle est particulièrement sensible aux autres.

Elle a ri quand elle a compris ce que j'essayais de savoir… Et elle m'a assuré qu'elle n'était pas du tout le genre de Blaise. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir ce qu'elle entendait pas là mais le soulagement que j'ai ressenti en apprenant qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux était plutôt clair, lui.

Puis il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, alors qu'on était en C.C., j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance… Au pire, je me prenais une veste, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Mais j'avais aussi l'impression que… enfin, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne, pendant qu'il lisait un bouquin de potions et il m'a dit un truc du genre « Eh bien, Weasley, j'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais ». Et là, bah… enfin tu vois quoi…

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ? lui demanda Hermione en souriant.

\- Oui… Et c'était… Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça ! Avec toi, enfin tu sais, tu as ressenti la même chose. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais…

\- Oui je sais, le coupa-t-elle, n'ayant aucune envie de parler des fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. Et Lavande ?

\- Avec Lavande, c'était encore différent. Ce n'était pas forcément désagréable mais ça me donnait surtout l'impression d'être comme tout le monde. Et c'était la première personne à me montrer de l'intérêt…

\- Non, il y a eu moi avant, mais tu n'as jamais rien voulu voir…, le taquina Hermione.

\- Et à présent, je pense qu'on sait pourquoi ! En fait, je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, avant Blaise, mais tu comprends, c'est un sujet franchement tabou chez nous. Mes parents peuvent être aussi ouverts et chaleureux qu'ils veulent, on ne parle pas de sexualité au Terrier. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont ils prendront la nouvelle…

\- Ils t'aiment, Ron, ils se ficheront de savoir qui tu fréquentes, du moment que tu es heureux. Et quand je t'entends parler de lui, il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet.

\- Ouais, je suis heureux, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on est si bien ensemble parce qu'au final, on est quand même vachement différents, mais je ne sais pas… c'est un peu comme si on se…

\- Complétait ? lui proposa Hermione.

\- Oui c'est ça, on se complète. Et ça fait du bien.

\- Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire.

\- Je suis soulagé que tu le prennes si bien, lui avoua Ron.

\- Tu en doutais ?! s'étonna-t-elle, légèrement vexée.

\- Non… pas vraiment, mais je suis soulagé quand même, dit-il avant de l'enlacer.

\- Harry est au courant ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Ouais…, confirma Ron, en se frottant nerveusement l'arête du nez. Il me cherchait, la semaine dernière, pour notre devoir de Sortilèges et il a regardé sur la Carte pour me trouver. Il a vu que j'étais avec Blaise, ça l'a interpellé et donc il a préféré attendre que je rentre. Et là, bah, je ne lui ai pas menti, tout simplement. Mais je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire… C'était à moi de vous l'annoncer…

\- Comment l'a-t-il pris ?

\- Avec une indifférence totale. Il m'a juste dit _« Tant que vous ne faites pas les ventouses comme avec Lavande, je m'en fiche, parce que ça, c'était gênant »._

\- Il n'a pas tort, se moqua Hermione. Vous étiez répugnants.

\- Faut croire… Blaise se fout régulièrement de moi à cause de ça…, avoua-t-il, les oreilles rougissantes.

\- Et ta sœur ?

\- Harry a tenu sa langue. Je comptais vous l'annoncer en même temps mais vu que Malefoy a voulu faire le malin…

\- J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, admit Hermione. Mais bon, y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais chez lui…

\- Il a déjà bien assez changé. Blaise te sera éternellement redevable pour ça, tu sais ? Tu pourrais lui demander n'importe quoi. Il en est presque à te vénérer pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, Ron, Drago a fait ses propres choix. Ne lui retirez pas ça. Mais j'en prends note, ça peut toujours servir, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ron regarda ensuite sa montre et se redressa d'un coup.

\- L'heure de table est presque terminée ! Si nous ne voulons pas devoir faire un tour dans les cuisines, nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien !

Hermione rit et suivit son ami hors du dortoir.

* * *

.

* * *

Euh... Comment on dit encore... **Surprise** ? XD

Vous êtes contents ? **Serpentard a gagné la Coupe** ! Youhou ! Je ne pouvais pas les faire gagner contre Gryffondor mais fallait bien récompenser les efforts de Chouchou, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

Sinon bah voilà...

Le **Blainald** , je l'ai en fait amorcé depuis pas mal de temps mais vous êtes très très très peu à y avoir pensé (ou à l'avoir relevé en tout cas). Je sais pas pourquoi, ça m'est apparu comme une évidence. Comment amener Ron a être compréhensif face au Dramione ? Et qui de plus convaincant pour ce rôle ?

Bah voilà le résultat ^^

 **Jeudi** , on retrouve **Drago** (à peu près au moment où Hermione le laisse avec Blaise) dans un chapitre intitulé " **Par Salazar !** "

C'est bientôt fini... Je me répète mais voilà...

Ouin.

 **Cœurs sur vous !**


	51. Par Salazar !

Hello !

Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse parce que vous avez vachement bien pris la nouvelle de la relation entre **Ron et Blaise** ! Oui, j'avais peur. J'ai pu constater que Blaise est un personnage très apprécié (du moins ici) et que ce n'est pas forcément le cas de Ron. Je m'attendais donc à des "Quoi ?! Mais il mérite tellement mieux !". Enfin bref, je suis contente :)

Que dire d'autre ? **La semaine prochaine, c'est fini...** Snif. Après ce chapitre, il restera le 52 et l'épilogue. Ça me rend quand même triste, tout ça, même si "Fichu(s) Malefoy" est bien avancée... Enfin bon, je garde mes larmichettes pour la fin ^^

Une fois de plus, **un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alerte/fav**. Cette aventure ne serait pas la même sans vous !

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** merci !

 **Licornasse :** Ravie que ça te plaise :-) Et oui, la fin approche mais j'ai déjà 16 chapitres (+ prologue) d'une nouvelle histoire : Fichu(s) Malefoy. Histoire que je publierai une fois CP finie (j'espère que ça vous plaira !). Sinon ça va mieux, oui, merci ;) Bises à toi !

Allez, je vous laisse avec la **réaction de Drago** face au "Blainald"^^

Et **merci** à Mery-Alice et Karine pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son oeuvre fabuleuse !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione et Drago filent le parfait amour (même si l'orgasme n'a toujours pas été atteint pour elle ^^), Harry et Ginny aussi (même s'ils ne savent pas fermer une porte). Serpentard a gagné la Coupe de Quidditch et on a découvert que Ron et Blaise se fréquentaient en cachette !_

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 51 : Par Salazar !**

Drago et Blaise se dévisageaient en silence, en plein milieu du couloir où les deux Gryffondor venaient de les laisser.

\- Weasley ? Sérieusement ?! déclara Drago au bout d'un moment, pas surpris outre mesure.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas mon genre, lui répondit son ami.

\- Je veux bien te croire mais quand même… C'est Weasley, quoi !

\- Je le trouve plutôt mignon, moi.

\- BEURK ! N'associe jamais Weasley à mignon devant moi, par pitié !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, indifférent à la réaction de son ami.

\- Depuis quand ? lui demanda Drago alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger.

\- Un peu plus deux semaines… Mais j'y travaille depuis qu'il m'a confirmé qu'il ne ressentait rien de romantique pour Granger.

\- Tu as vraiment des goûts bizarres, mec…

\- Au moins, on ne cherche pas à attraper le même Vif-d'Or, te plains pas.

\- Comme si tu avais la moindre chance face à moi ! se vanta Drago.

\- Heureusement pour toi, tu n'auras jamais à le vérifier, railla Blaise. Tu crois que Granger est en train de lui dire quoi ?

\- Elle doit juste essayer de comprendre. Elle n'aime pas être dans le flou… Mais rien de plus. Hermione est la personne la plus compréhensive que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, protesta Blaise.

\- C'est ça…

Drago savait que son meilleur ami était attiré par les garçons depuis qu'il l'avait surpris avec un élève de Poufsouffle alors qu'ils étaient en sixième année. Il pestait parce que la Salle-sur-Demande était occupée, l'empêchant d'aller réparer cette fichue Armoire à disparaître, quand il les avait vus en sortir. A l'époque, il avait d'autres niffleurs à secouer et les préférences de son camarade de Maison l'avaient laissé totalement indifférent. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment repensé par la suite, les événements s'étant enchaînés. Il avait juste assimilé l'info comme étant une facette de son camarade comme une autre.

Il était bien évidemment conscient que tout le monde n'aurait pas réagi avec la même désinvolture mais cela lui importait peu. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'était pas aussi proche de Blaise qu'il l'était aujourd'hui. A l'époque, il avait juste vu un camarade fricoter avec un autre, rien de plus. Puis ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proches et il avait décrété que ce que son ami faisait dans l'intimité ne le concernait en rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? lui demanda Blaise, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

\- Je me souvenais de la fois où j'ai réalisé que tu préférais les mecs… et du fait que je n'en avais rien eu à faire.

\- C'est vrai. C'est assez ironique, d'ailleurs…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas bronché quand tu m'as vu avec Summers mais tu aurais fait une syncope si j'avais été avec une née-Moldue…

\- Ce n'est pas faux, admit Drago en toute honnêteté.

\- Et toi, alors, tu faisais quoi avec Granger dans les cachots un dimanche après-midi ?

\- On faisait une bataille explosive.

\- Du un contre un, ça, je le crois volontiers !

Drago se contenta de lui retourner un petit sourire amusé mais intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large. Le fait qu'elle n'ait toujours pas atteint le septième ciel alors que lui prenait tant de plaisir l'irritait particulièrement. Dire qu'il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, il n'en avait rien à faire de tout prendre et de ne rien donner… Là, il avait juste envie de…

\- T'en fais une tête ! l'interrompit à nouveau Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien, je pense avoir enfin trouvé la solution à un problème qui me taraude depuis quelques semaines, c'est tout.

\- Ok. Au fait, tu rentres au Manoir pour les vacances de Pâques ?

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! s'offusqua Drago. Mon père va sortir la semaine prochaine, je n'ai absolument pas envie de passer deux semaines en sa compagnie. En plus, Hermione a prévenu ses parents qu'elle préférait rester ici pour profiter de la biblio pour réviser…

\- Aucun rapport entre les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Drago, conscient cependant de ne tromper personne.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ton père va s'en sortir avec une simple amende, grommela Blaise.

\- Il sait trop de choses sur trop de personnes haut placées… C'est toujours comme ça qu'il a fonctionné, en manipulant les autres et en les faisant chanter. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

\- Ta mère en pense quoi ?

\- Peu importe ce qu'elle en pense réellement, elle ne l'avouera jamais. Elle va reprendre son rôle de parfaite petite épouse, comme elle l'a toujours fait.

\- Et ça ne te fait rien ?

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ses choix… Je préférerais qu'elle le quitte, elle mérite mieux que de vivre avec un connard pareil, mais je ne peux pas décider à sa place. Les apparences ont toujours été la priorité de mes parents, malheureusement…

\- Et tu comptes leur parler de Granger ? lui demanda Blaise.

\- Pourquoi je le ferais ?

\- Vous ne vous cachez plus… Tu l'as embrassée devant toute l'école, hier. Ils finiront forcément par l'apprendre.

\- Tant mieux pour eux, grommela Drago. Je m'en fiche.

\- Et tu as pensé à elle ? Tu crois qu'ils vont être ravis d'apprendre que tu comptes mettre fin à leurs si grandes lignées pour une née-Moldue ayant œuvré à la chute de Voldemort ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je compte mettre fin à leurs lignées ?

\- Parce que tu comptes la quitter pour une Sang-Pur, peut-être ?

\- …

\- Il me semblait bien. Tu devrais leur écrire. Ça aura peut-être une infime chance de passer si tu le leur annonces toi-même…

\- C'est ça et je suis sûr qu'ils nous inviteront à boire le thé dès que l'occasion se présentera, railla Drago.

Cependant, les conseils de son ami n'étaient pas tombés au fond du chaudron. Quelle que soit la façon dont son père l'apprendrait, il ne l'accepterait jamais, c'était une certitude. Mais sa mère, c'était une autre histoire… Et si Drago se sentait prêt à tourner définitivement le dos à son père, il ne l'était pas à laisser sa mère totalement seule avec lui. Malgré ses erreurs et ses faiblesses, elle restait sa mère et il tenait sincèrement à elle. Oui, s'il y avait une infime chance pour que Narcissa Malefoy accepte Hermione, il devait la saisir.

\- Bien, le repas est déjà servi, déclara Blaise alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin devant la Grande Salle. Je meurs de faim !

.

.

Hermione et Drago se trouvaient à la bibliothèque, face à face. Les vacances de Pâques étaient commencées depuis quelques jours et la jeune fille n'avait jamais été aussi assidue dans ses révisions. Drago, pour le moment, se contentait de la regarder.

\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça, grommela-t-elle.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il, innocemment

\- Comme si tu voulais me manger.

\- J'avoue que ça ne me déplairait pas…

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu obtiendras les résultats suffisants à tes ASPIC pour ouvrir cette apothèque.

\- Ne mêle pas mon apothèque à ta névrose. Je gère parfaitement mes propres révisions et, pour l'instant, mon sujet, c'est toi…

\- Tu n'es pas croyable, tu le sais, ça ?!

\- Ça va faire huit heures que tu es ici, Hermione, tu ne crois pas que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne révisais pas depuis la rentrée, en plus… Tu as besoin de faire un break.

\- J'en ai fait un ! Tu m'as trainée à la Grande Salle ce midi pour aller manger.

\- Forcément, tes amis ont tous fui pour que tu les laisses un peu tranquilles… Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne suis pas rentré chez moi…

\- Peut-être parce que ton père vient aussi de rentrer ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

Drago ne répondit rien, trop surpris par sa réponse pour la détromper. Ce qui d'ailleurs aurait été vain vu que c'était la stricte vérité.

\- Écoute, Hermione. Il n'y a presque plus personne dans ce château, ils sont quasiment tous rentrés chez eux. Tu révises comme une dingue depuis des semaines. Accorde-moi ta soirée, s'il-te-plaît.

La jeune fille releva les yeux de son parchemin et les plongea dans les siens. Un doux sourire gagna ses traits.

\- Très bien… Laisse-moi juste finir ce paragraphe, céda-t-elle.

\- Comme chaque fois, se moqua-t-il.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione avait rangé ses affaires et l'avait suivi hors de la bibliothèque. Ils passèrent tout d'abord par la Tour Gryffondor, où elle déposa son sac pendant que Drago l'attendait dans le couloir, puis allèrent promener dans le parc. L'air d'avril était encore un peu frais mais il leur fit du bien.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? lui demanda Drago alors qu'ils passaient non loin des serres.

\- Tu es déjà en train de le faire, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Cesse de jouer à la plus maligne, Hermione, c'est une vraie question.

\- Tu ne vas pas me demander en mariage, j'espère ! se moqua-t-elle.

Les traits de Drago se fermèrent et il lui lâcha la main.

\- Tu es chiante, quand tu t'y mets, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Excuse-moi, Drago, c'est l'accumulation, le stress des révisions, tout ça, ça rend mon humour déplorable…

\- Ton humour a toujours été déplorable, Miss-Je-Me-Crois-Drôle-Mais-En-Fait-Non, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- Mais va te faire voir ! s'exclama-t-elle, à présent vexée.

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de t'excuser, tu sais ?

\- C'est toi qui me cherches !

\- Tu te trouves très bien toute seule…

\- Bon, tu voulais juste qu'on se dispute ou tu voulais vraiment me demander quelque chose ? le questionna-t-elle, clairement agacée.

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose, oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu mérites encore de savoir quoi.

Drago sut immédiatement qu'il avait visé juste. Hermione était incroyablement curieuse. On ne gagnait pas ses galons de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sans un minimum de curiosité et la jeune fille en avait à revendre.

\- Oh, s'il-te-plaît, Drago, tu en as trop dit à présent !

Il la fit mariner encore un peu avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait le bout des lèvres.

\- Tu sais que depuis que nous sommes revenus, je ne partage plus ma chambre qu'avec Blaise, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… et ?

\- Et il est rentré voir sa mère… J'ai donc le dortoir pour moi tout seul, en ce moment… Je me demandais donc si tu voulais venir dormir avec moi, ce soir…

\- Tu veux dormir avec moi ? Sérieusement ?!

\- Non, bien sûr que non, j'aurais préféré le Baron Sanglant mais il était déjà pris, lui rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Drôle de façon d'essayer de me convaincre, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je ne devrais pas avoir à te convaincre de quoi que ce soit… j'ai cru que tu en aurais envie.

\- J'en ai envie ! Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, tu veux rire ou quoi ? Mais… Et si on se faisait pincer ?

\- Tu n'as jamais rien fait d'interdit dans cette école, peut-être ?

\- Si, mais… mais tu as raison ! Pour une fois, je vais enfreindre le règlement sans mettre ma vie en danger.

\- Il faudra vraiment que tu me racontes un jour tout ce que vous avez bien pu faire Potter, Weasley et toi…

\- Il y a des choses qui risqueraient de te faire peur, petit Serpentard, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le petit Serpentard ? la menaça-t-il, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

\- On procède comment, au juste ? lui demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils eurent mit fin au baiser.

\- Retrouve-moi devant les cuisines à vingt-trois heures et on ira ensemble.

\- Parfait ! Ça me donnera même un peu de temps pour réviser, répondit-elle en souriant.

.

Lorsque Drago traversa sa Salle commune pour aller chercher Hermione, il fut rassuré de voir qu'aucun élève n'y trainait plus. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la nature morte qui marquait l'accès aux cuisines et vit avec plaisir que sa petite amie s'y trouvait déjà. Il l'embrassa délicatement avant de lui prendre la main pour la guider jusqu'à son dortoir. Ils ne croisèrent personne en chemin et Drago verrouilla la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de baguette une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination. Hermione lança également un Assurdiato, sous son regard amusé.

\- Au final, nos dortoirs sont les mêmes, il n'y a que les couleurs, qui changent, remarqua distraitement la jeune fille.

Drago se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement avant de dégager une mèche de ses cheveux de son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser tranquillement. Hermione rejeta aussitôt la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le guider. Il l'embrassa ainsi durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande lequel était son lit.

Drago indiqua celui qui se trouvait juste derrière eux et Hermione le poussa légèrement pour qu'il s'y assoie. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, relevant par la même occasion l'arrière de sa jupe. Ses mains rejoignirent aussitôt les fesses de la jeune fille, lui arrachant un petit soupir de satisfaction.

Dire que la première fois qu'il avait voulu lui caresser les fesses, ça s'était terminé par une discussion sur leur rapport au sexe… Hermione posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes et les entrouvrit de la pointe de sa langue, chassant toute pensée parasite de son esprit. Drago sentit son érection grandir en flèche tandis qu'elle oscillait légèrement sur lui. L'envie qu'il avait d'elle était dévorante mais, cette fois, il était bien déterminé à ce qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir que lui. Il l'allongea sur son lit et commença doucement à la déshabiller, parsemant de baisers chaque centimètre de peau qu'il dénudait. Il commença par retirer son chemisier et son soutien-gorge, dévoilant ainsi cette poitrine qu'il aimait tant. Il s'y attarda un instant, faisant doucement gémir sa partenaire puis il descendit de plus en plus bas. Il retira ses chaussettes, la jeune fille ayant déjà fait sauter ses chaussures, puis caressa avec volupté chacune de ses jambes.

Hermione se redressa dans le lit, pour le déshabiller à son tour. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser entre chaque caresse. Une fois qu'il n'eut plus que son caleçon, il l'allongea à nouveau sur son lit pour lui retirer sa jupe et sa culotte. Leurs souffles étaient de plus en plus courts. Drago approcha sa main de son entrejambe et constata qu'elle était déjà humide. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de vriller ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

\- Toujours, répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation.

\- Alors ferme les yeux.

Il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle lui obéisse et recommença à la parcourir de baisers. Il descendit de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver à son entrecuisse et y glissa doucement sa langue. Un long frisson de plaisir parcourut le corps de sa partenaire qui ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise. Cependant, Hermione ne prononça pas le moindre mot, se contentant de le regarder en se mordillant la lèvre.

Drago poursuivit donc ses caresses, la sentant réagir à chacune d'elles, le souffle de plus en plus court. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce délicieux traitement, Hermione glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à elle.

\- Par Salazar, Drago, jura-t-elle. Viens maintenant ou je te promets que je ne répondrai plus de rien !

Drago l'embrassa en souriant puis, après avoir retiré son caleçon et lancé un sort de protection et de contraception, entra enfin en elle. Il l'entendit alors clairement gémir de satisfaction. Hermione entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, augmentant par-là la profondeur de leur étreinte et, au bout de plusieurs va-et-vient de plus en plus intenses, poussa son premier cri de pur plaisir. Drago la suivit quelques instants plus tard et prit appui sur ses avant-bras pour éviter de l'écraser. Il parsema son épaule de tendres baisers, essayant, tout comme elle de reprendre son souffle. Puis il se décala légèrement pour la prendre dans ses bras et attira à eux la couverture qui était tombée au sol en plein milieu de leurs ébats.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiété par son silence.

\- J'ai rarement été aussi bien…, lui avoua-t-elle en pouffant.

\- Tu as juré par Salazar, lui fit-il remarquer, moqueur.

\- C'était totalement justifié, répondit-elle en haussant simplement les épaules.

Drago ricana à son tour avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Puis Hermione se retourna légèrement dans ses bras, cherchant visiblement une position plus confortable pour s'endormir. Lorsque son souffle se fit plus régulier, il se cala contre elle et lui murmura, d'une voix à peine audible, ces quelques mots qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à lui dire clairement.

* * *

.

* * *

Je n'allais quand même pas la laisser ainsi **insatisfaite** ! Ah ah.

Alors, que pensez-vous de tout ça ? La **réaction de Drago face au Blainald** vous a plu ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ?

Une presque dispute entre nos tourtereaux mais qui se finit plutôt bien (très bien même, non ? ^^)

 **Un peu de nouvelles de Lulu** qui est bel et bien sorti... Mais pas de confrontation frontale. Il gagne en courage le petit mais bon, faut pas pousser non plus ;)

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours face à ce chapitre.**

Et voilà, il me faut l'annoncer... **Le dernier chapitre de Cours particulier(s) sera du point de vue d'Hermione**. Comme le premier, de quoi boucler la boucle... Et il est sobrement appelé " **ASPIC** ".

(Par contre, l'épilogue sera du PDV Drago ;) ).

 **Encore mille mercis !**

 **Cœurs sur vous**


	52. ASPIC

Bonjour !

Eh bien nous y voilà... Le **dernier chapitre** en tant que tel de Cours particulier(s). Je pense garder mes larmes pour l'épilogue, ah ah, mais ça fait quand même bizarre...

Je vais limiter mes premiers blabla, je pense que je m'étendrai un peu plus à la fin ^^

 **Merci à tou-te-s pour vos reviews** , vous êtes au top !

 **RARA :**

 **Lthibault18 :** Ah moi non plus, pas envie, mais bon, vaut mieux éviter de trop tirer sur la corde ^^ Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour ce qu'il reste. Merci beaucoup !

 **Licornasse :** Et oui ! Enfin ! ah ah

 **Dramione love :** Merci !

 **Alexandra :** Ravie que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère que le choc a été positif pour le Blainald, ah ah. Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

 **Cecile :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! J'espère que la fin de l'histoire te plaira tout autant

 **PsychoPorcinet :** Ah ah, ta review m'a bien fait rire ^^ Ravie que le Blainald te plaise ! Je les trouve mignons aussi :p Aaah le je t'aime... l'histoire n'est pas finie ;) Pis Drago is Drago, doesn't he ? Tes compliments et ton enthousiasme face à mon histoire me font vraiment très très très plaisir. Merci beaucoup ! Pour les parents de Drago, y aura un peu d'infos ici mais faudra surtout attendre l'épilogue pour en avoir plus. Désolée ! Mais merci encore pour tout *coeur*

Allez, je vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre... sniff...

Et encore **merci à Mery-Alice et Karine** pour leur relecture et à **J.K. Rowling** pour toute son oeuvre !

* * *

 _Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione a été enlevée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur et contrainte de retourner à Poudlard où elle a dû se coltiner des cours particulier(s) avec Drago. Au fil du temps, ils ont appris à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser et par tomber amoureux.  
Ginny est partie à la chasse aux horcruxes avec Ron et Harry. Une fois Voldemort tué, Harry et Ginny ont enfin pu se retrouver.  
Nos héros sont finalement tous revenus à Poudlard pour finir leur scolarité et Ron a été contraint de suivre des Cours de Coopération avec Blaise, ce qui les a rapprochés également. Et tout ça touche aujourd'hui à sa fin._

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Rattrapages**

 **Chapitre 52 : ASPIC**

\- Hermione ?

\- …

\- Hermione ?

\- …

\- HERMIONE !

\- Quoi ?! gronda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers celui qui venait l'interrompre dans ses révisions.

\- Il est deux heures du matin, lui précisa Harry. Tu devrais monter te coucher ou tu risques de t'endormir sur ta feuille demain matin…

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, ce n'est pas toi qui dois passer l'examen de Runes dans quelques heures ! Tu as déjà terminé, toi !

\- Tu es prête, Hermione. Tu as assuré à toutes tes épreuves, écrites comme pratiques. Arrête de stresser autant ! Tu es en train de tous nous rendre dingues !

\- Eh bien fichez-moi la paix, je ne vous ai rien demandé, moi !

\- Tu commences à ressembler à un Inferius ! Tu ne dors presque plus depuis un mois. As-tu passé un peu de temps avec d'autres personnes que nos examinateurs, depuis le début de la session ? Non ! Tu grognes sur quiconque t'approche !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous prenez vos ASPIC à la légère que je dois en faire de même.

\- Nous prenons ça très au sérieux, c'est toi qui abuse, comme chaque fois. Mais là, ça a pris des proportions trop importantes ! Je dis ça pour ton bien. Il te reste une seule épreuve, tu es prête, ne vas pas gâcher tes chances de réussite en t'obstinant à réviser.

\- Mais… Harry…, bafouilla Hermione, je ne peux pas échouer… je ne peux pas… il me reste encore un chapitre à revoir, s'il-te-plaît…

\- Je suis sûr que tu le connais déjà par cœur, Hermione, aies donc un peu foi en tes capacités !

La jeune fille se prit le visage entre les mains et inspira lentement pour tenter de renflouer les sanglots qu'elle sentait monter dans sa poitrine. Elle savait qu'elle en faisait trop mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle devait atteindre l'excellence. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Harry s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione laissa ses larmes évacuer le stress qui l'habitait depuis des semaines.

\- Je… suis…désolée…, pleurnicha-t-elle. Je sais que j'ai tendance à exagérer, mais je n'ai pas le choix… Je dois…

\- Tu dois quoi ? la coupa-t-il. Être la meilleure ? Tu l'es déjà. Plus personne ne doute de ça à Poudlard depuis longtemps. Tu es la personne la plus brillante que je connaisse, Hermione, et réviser jusqu'à l'épuisement ne te rendra pas meilleure, loin de là. Donc à présent, fais-moi le plaisir d'aller te coucher.

Hermione essuya ses yeux de son poignet et céda à la demande de son meilleur ami d'un hochement de tête.

\- Monte, l'invita Harry, je vais ranger tes affaires.

Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas lourd vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, interpellée.

\- Mais dis-moi, Harry, tu n'es pas couché non plus ?

\- Euh… J'étais avec le professeur Macdonald, en fait. Elle voulait attendre que l'année soit terminée pour ne pas qu'on l'accuse de favoritisme mais elle était amie avec ma mère, quand elles étaient à Poudlard. Elle m'a donc parlé d'elle, de mon père… de Sirius et Remus aussi…

\- Oh, Harry ! Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Hermione avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras. Tu dois être tellement heureux !

\- C'était très chouette, oui. J'ai entendu très peu d'histoires sur eux à cette époque, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'ils étaient si liés, que ce n'était pas qu'une idée que je me faisais d'eux… Mais je t'en parlerai une autre fois, va dormir !

.

.

Hermione sortit de la dernière épreuve de ses ASPIC relativement confiante. Elle avait un doute concernant sa réponse à l'une des questions sur les runes nordiques mais à présent, elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Elle sentit une sorte de poids s'envoler de ses épaules et eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer plus librement. Cette fois, ça y était. Elle avait enfin fini. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre quelques jours que les examinateurs corrigent les épreuves écrites et elle recevrait son diplôme. Enfin, normalement…

Elle déambulait dans les couloirs, perdue dans ses pensées quand elle percuta quelqu'un.

\- Pardon, Luna ! s'excusa-t-elle en se frottant l'épaule. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs…

\- J'espère que tu n'as rien attrapé, il y a un nid de joncheruines dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

\- Vraiment ? répondit poliment Hermione. Si je ne vais pas mieux, j'irai consulter alors, merci, Luna.

\- Je t'en prie. Si tu cherches Drago, il est dans le parc, près du bouleau pleureur, à l'ouest du lac.

\- Euh… Merci. Bonne journée !

Hermione ne le cherchait pas vraiment à la base mais à présent, elle ressentait un besoin pressant de le voir. Si elle avait été odieuse avec ses amis durant leurs ASPIC, elle l'avait été carrément exécrable avec son petit ami. Ils s'étaient disputés de nombreuses fois à ce sujet, Drago lui reprochant d'être totalement névrosée et elle l'envoyant se faire voir. Finalement, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de prendre un peu de recul durant cette période pour éviter de se dire des choses qu'ils ne penseraient pas vraiment.

Elle le retrouva à l'endroit précis que Luna lui avait indiqué, assis sur le sol, adossé sur le tronc de l'arbre, en train d'arracher les brins d'herbe qui se trouvaient autour de lui.

\- Bonjour, le salua Hermione, légèrement gênée.

\- Salut, répondit-il, apparemment indifférent.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- C'est un lieu public…

\- Drago, s'il-te-plaît…

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lui demanda-t-il, un peu trop sèchement.

\- Je suis désolée, Drago… Je sais que j'ai été horrible, ces dernières semaines, mais c'est plus fort que moi… Je n'arrive pas à gérer le stress des examens…

\- Weasley avait raison, alors ? Ton épouvantard prend vraiment la forme de McGo t'annonçant que tu as échoué ?

\- Nous étions en troisième année… C'était il y a longtemps… Mes peurs sont différentes aujourd'hui, même si j'ai toujours aussi peur de l'échec…

\- Viens par-là, l'invita-t-il au bout d'un moment, écartant ses jambes pour qu'elle puisse s'installer contre lui.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami.

\- Je ne sais pas comment Weasley et Potter ont fait pour te supporter toutes ces années, déclara Drago en ricanant après quelques minutes.

\- En général, ils m'évitent à ces moments-là, lui avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu m'étonnes !

\- Ça s'est bien passé, pour toi, sinon ?

\- Très bien, oui. Je ne veux pas vendre les poils du Demiguise avant de l'avoir trouvé mais je devrais avoir les résultats suffisants pour obtenir les accréditations pour l'apothèque.

\- Tant mieux ! Ce sera dur, d'attendre trois jours pour la proclamation…

\- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, Hermione, tu seras majore de notre promotion, aucun doute à ce sujet.

\- Je suis tellement impatiente ! soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas profiter un peu de l'instant présent ? Tu sais qu'après cette proclamation, nous ne reviendront plus jamais ici…

\- Je n'ai pas hâte de partir, j'ai hâte qu'on y soit car mes parents vont enfin pouvoir découvrir l'endroit merveilleux où j'ai passé toutes ces années.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié cet aspect des choses…

\- Mes parents n'ont pas oublié, eux. Ma mère me dit dans chaque lettre qu'elle m'envoie à quel point elle a hâte d'être là… et de te revoir. Tu lui as fait forte impression, apparemment. N'aies pas peur d'eux…

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux ! se défendit Drago. Juste de ton père qui a menacé de me découper en morceaux avec son engin de la mort !

Hermione pouffa et porta une de ses mains à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un objet électrique et ils ne fonctionnent pas, ici, il y a trop d'ondes magiques.

\- Voilà qui me rassure vachement ! bougonna-t-il.

\- Et tes parents ? lui demanda Hermione, légèrement hésitante.

Elle sentit Drago se tendre légèrement derrière elle. Le sujet était épineux mais ils ne pouvaient pas le passer continuellement sous silence.

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils viendront. Enfin, je doute fortement que mon père ose remettre les pieds ici à peine un an après la Bataille de Poudlard. Il est loin d'être courageux. Il a peut-être été relaxé mais je pense qu'il va quand même faire profil bas durant un moment…

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Elle serait sans doute venue sans lui, en temps normal, mais elle ne m'a plus écrit depuis que je leur ai envoyé cette lettre leur annonçant que nous sortions ensemble…

Hermione repensa avec amertume au fait que même pour son anniversaire, deux semaines plus tôt, ses parents ne l'avaient pas contacté. Ils avaient failli se disputer à ce sujet, par ailleurs, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se mettre entre eux et lui.

\- Ne recommence pas à penser à ça, la mit-il en garde, devinant aisément ses pensées.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! On en a déjà parlé, Hermione. Tu n'as absolument rien à voir dans les problèmes que je peux avoir avec mes parents. Il faut que tu fasses rentrer dans ta petite tête que je t'aime et que je n'ai absolument pas prévu de te quitter !

Hermione ne répondit rien, trop abasourdie par ses paroles pour trouver quoi y répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il interpellé par son silence.

\- Rien… C'est juste la première fois que tu me le dis si clairement…

Drago la fit pivoter légèrement dans ses bras pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est la deuxième fois, en fait, lui avoua-t-il. Mais tu dormais la première fois…

La jeune fille lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

\- Je t'aime, Drago.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

.

.

Hermione trépignait d'impatience sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, attendant le train qui acheminait à Poudlard les parents moldus qui venaient assister à la remise de diplôme de leurs enfants ainsi que les nostalgiques qui avaient souhaité refaire le voyage comme lors de leurs études.

\- Les voilà, les voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le Poudlard Express entrer en gare.

\- Calme-toi, lui chuchota Drago à l'oreille, ça ne les fera pas arriver plus vite.

Hermione se retourna pour lui tirer la langue et reporta son attention sur le train qui venait de s'arrêter.

Les portes des wagons s'ouvrirent et de nombreux adultes en descendirent. Les élèves allaient à leur rencontre au fur et à mesure qu'ils reconnaissaient leurs parents. Quand la jeune fille aperçut enfin les siens, les yeux grands ouverts par le spectacle du château qui s'offrait à eux, elle s'élança à leur rencontre pour les prendre dans ses bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent chaleureusement et Hermione vit que Molly et Arthur Weasley se trouvaient juste à leurs côtés.

\- Nous avons fait le voyage ensemble, lui expliqua Henry Granger. C'est amusant comme Arthur est fasciné par tous nos gadgets alors qu'il peut faire la même chose avec un simple coup de baguette…

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Ron, Harry et Ginny, qui était restée à Poudlard pour fêter le diplôme de ses amis avec eux.

Hermione se retourna et vit que Drago était resté un peu en retrait et alla le chercher pour qu'il se joigne à eux. Sa mère n'était pas à bord du train mais elle pouvait encore arriver en transplanant…

\- Drago ! s'exclama Jean Granger en le voyant. Je suis ravie de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, merci Madame Granger, répondit-il poliment en lui serrant la main. Monsieur Granger, ajouta-t-il sobrement pour saluer le père d'Hermione.

La voix bourrue d'Hagrid les invita ensuite à se diriger vers les calèches et Hermione entendit son père marmonner qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi grand mais son attention fut vite détournée par les véhicules qui, pour lui, avançaient tous seuls. Tous les sorciers présents pouvaient voir les Sombrals mais aucun n'eut à cœur d'expliquer leur magie aux Granger. De toute façon, étant moldus, ils n'auraient jamais pu les voir.

\- C'est étonnant que personne n'ait jamais vu ce château, constata Jean alors qu'ils avançaient doucement vers l'école. Il est quand même imposant…

\- C'est parce qu'il est soumis à des sortilèges qui le font passer pour de vieilles ruines aux yeux des personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, lui expliqua Hermione. Les professeurs les ont juste légèrement modifiés aujourd'hui pour que les parents moldus d'élèves puissent le voir. Mais si vous reveniez ici par vos propres moyens, vous ne verriez que les ruines.

\- C'est très astucieux, répondit sa mère. J'ai du mal à réaliser que tu vis ici la plupart du temps depuis tes onze ans… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas toujours rentrer pour les vacances !

Une fois arrivés devant les portes principales du château, les différents Directeurs de Maison vinrent accueillir les parents de leurs élèves et invitèrent ces derniers à se rendre dans une pièce près de la Grande Salle pour qu'ils puissent se préparer pour la cérémonie. Pendant ce temps, ils feraient visiter le château aux parents qui n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'y venir et laisseraient les anciens s'y promener avec nostalgie. Arthur et Molly Weasley proposèrent aux parents d'Hermione de le leur faire visiter eux-mêmes et ces derniers acceptèrent avec empressement.

Hermione, quant à elle, suivit ses camarades dans la salle où les Champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'étaient rendus une fois que la Coupe de feu avait tiré leur nom au sort. Le professeur McGonagall s'y trouvait déjà, un sourire étonnamment chaleureux aux lèvres.

\- Nous y voilà, déclara-t-elle d'une voix rendue légèrement rauque par l'émotion. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je vous accompagnais tous pour la Cérémonie de répartition… Vous êtes une promotion assez particulière, celle qui a connu le plus de bouleversements au fil de sa scolarité et je suis vraiment heureuse que vous ayez été si nombreux à revenir cette année pour finir votre cursus dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Nous allons bientôt vous remettre vos robes et vos chapeaux de diplômés. Puis, pendant que vous les revêtirez, vos parents s'installeront dans la Grande Salle qui a été spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion. Nous vous appellerons ensuite un par un, par ordre de réussite, afin que vous veniez chercher l'attestation de vos ASPIC. Vous pouvez dès à présent être tous fiers de vous.

Hagrid, s'il-vous-plaît, leurs tenues.

Hagrid, visiblement ému, apporta une grosse malle au milieu de la pièce et l'ouvrit pour en sortir les robes violettes frappées aux armoiries de Poudlard. Le nom de chaque élève était inscrit au dos de chacune d'elle. Harry et Ron trouvèrent rapidement les leurs et les enfilèrent.

\- Pourquoi faut-il qu'elles soient violette ?! ronchonna Ron. Le violet ne me va pas du tout…

\- Je te trouve très mignon, là-dedans, moi, lui répondit Blaise en effleurant doucement le bas de son dos.

Ron rougit instantanément sous le compliment. Drago fit semblant de vomir derrière son dos et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que Blaise peut bien lui trouver…, murmura-t-il en se frottant le bras.

\- Ça fait des mois que je me pose la question à ton sujet, Malefoy, répondit Ron qui l'avait visiblement entendu. Hermione mérite tellement mieux…

\- Je t'emmerde, Weasley, rétorqua Drago.

\- Wow ! Fais gaffe, Ron, intervint Blaise. Dans la bouche de Drago, c'est quasi une déclaration d'amour.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, prenant bien garde de ne pas être surpris par McGonagall.

Hermione trouva enfin sa robe et l'enfila avec nervosité.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont m'appeler…, marmonna-t-elle, pour elle-même.

\- Sérieusement Hermione, la sermonna Harry. S'ils ne t'appellent pas, ils n'appelleront aucun de nous. Cesse donc de t'en faire, tu es usante !

\- Viens par-là, l'appela Drago en l'attirant à lui.

Il ajusta le chapeau sur sa tête et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Tu seras la dernière qu'ils vont appeler car tu es la meilleure d'entre nous. Tu es fabuleuse, n'en doute jamais.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? leur demanda soudain leur Directrice. Nous allons commencer.

.

Hermione n'entendait rien de ce qu'il se passait dans la Grande Salle, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ses camarades qui disparaissaient les uns après les autres derrière le rideau violet qui les séparait de leurs parents. Seamus, Ernie, Daphné, Susan, Ron, les jumelles Patil… ils étaient tous partis les uns après les autres…

\- Harry Potter ! résonna la voix de McGonagall.

\- A tout de suite, la salua Harry avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Hermione ne répondit pas, paniquée. Il ne restait plus que Zacharias, Blaise, Drago et elle dans cette antichambre de l'enfer.

\- Sérieusement, Hermione, arrête de stresser autant, tu en deviens ridicule…, déclara Drago, totalement blasé.

\- Zacharias Smith !

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils m'ont oubliée…, commença-t-elle à paniquer pendant que son petit ami levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Blaise Zabini !

Blaise leur fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher son diplôme.

\- Tu ne seras pas seule longtemps, Hermione, donc évite de nous faire une crise de panique. Tu es la meilleure, c'est pour ça que McGo ne t'a pas encore appelée…

\- Drago Malefoy !

Il l'embrassa rapidement et sortit à son tour. Hermione se sentit alors plus seule que jamais. Si elle n'était pas appelée, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais…

\- Hermione Granger !

La jeune fille ne réalisa pas tout de suite que son nom venait d'être appelé et McGonagall dut l'appeler une deuxième fois pour qu'elle daigne enfin rejoindre ses camarades.

Elle avança d'un pas hésitant sur l'estrade, réalisant difficilement qu'elle avait enfin réussi. Ça y était, elle clôturait enfin huit années d'études acharnées. Elle avait survécu à de nombreuses épreuves, risquant plusieurs fois sa vie. Elle avait travaillé sans relâche, redoublant d'efforts afin de leur prouver à tous qu'une née-Moldue avait parfaitement sa place ici. Aujourd'hui, ses origines importaient peu. Elle était une sorcière à part entière.

Fébrile, son regard se perdit dans la foule des parents qui lui faisaient face. Elle repéra assez facilement les siens qui semblaient particulièrement émus. Ils étaient également ceux qui applaudissaient le plus fort. Ironiquement, ils étaient assis juste devant Narcissa Malefoy qui semblait indifférente à ce qu'il se déroulait devant elle. Mais elle était présente et Hermione en fut infiniment heureuse pour Drago. Elle le chercha ensuite des yeux et vit qu'il se tenait non loin d'elle, en compagnie de Blaise et Daphné mais aussi d'Harry et Ron. Harry, Ron et lui n'étaient pas encore amis, loin de là, mais leurs relations s'amélioraient de semaine en semaine. Le fait que Ron sorte avec Blaise devait certainement aider.

Soudain, une lueur dorée enveloppa la jeune fille et elle vit qu'une baguette scintillante ornait à présent sa robe de sorcière, signifiant ainsi de manière officielle qu'elle avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats de sa promotion.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues lorsqu'elle alla prendre le parchemin contenant ses résultats détaillés des mains de son ancienne Directrice de Maison. Minerva McGonagall paraissait elle-même particulièrement émue. Puis elle rejoignit ses amis sous les applaudissements du public.

Ils se félicitèrent tous avec chaleur, s'enlaçant, se serrant la main ou n'échangeant que quelques mots, selon le degré d'intimité. Puis, sans même se concerter, les élèves de septième année lancèrent leurs chapeaux dans un seul geste, marquant ainsi la fin de leur vie à Poudlard.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Je me refuse de mettre FIN avant l'épilogue. Na.**

 **Épilogue** qui est donc prévu pour **ce jeudi** et qui sera du **PDV de Drago**. On aura commencé cette aventure avec Hermione et je me suis dit que ce serait symbolique de la finir avec lui...

En attendant, ça y est. **Les cours particuliers ou de coopération, c'est fini**. Enfin, Ginny en aura sans doute encore mais pour les autres, Poudlard is over. J'avoue que je suis quand même assez émue chaque fois que je relis ce dernier chapitre...

Plusieurs questions restent en suspens, notamment **la relation de Drago avec ses parents** , mais ce sera abordé dans l'épilogue.

Mais voilà, **l'histoire en elle-même est à présent terminée**. Cours particulier(s) a commencé à Poudlard et je trouvais ça important de finir à Poudlard.

 **Merci de tout mon coeur de m'avoir suivie à travers ces presque deux années de leurs vies.** Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans vous.

Si vous êtes du genre lectorat de l'ombre, **c'est le moment ou jamais de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire.**

Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me donner leurs impressions tout au long de cette histoire.

Et enfin, **si vous avez aimé "Cours particulier(s)"** , **n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter à vos favoris**. C'est juste un petit clic mais c'est un signe de plus, pour moi, que vous avez aimé ce que je vous ai proposé.

 **Merci encore et à jeudi pour la toute fin.**

Cœurs sur vous !


	53. Conclusion

**Bonjour,**

 **Il va y avoir beaucoup de blabla de ma part aujourd'hui, je vais même en faire un chapitre spécial, donc je ne vais pas m'attarder ici et vais vous laisser découvrir cet épilogue, tout simplement.**

 **Cœurs** **sur vous**

* * *

 **Cours particulier(s) – Conclusion**

Drago ajusta sa cravate d'un geste sûr avant d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier. Il vérifia dans le miroir qu'il n'y avait pas de faux-plis et sortit de la salle de bain.

Hermione dormait encore et il sourit en constatant qu'elle s'était étalée en travers de leur lit quand il s'était levé. Elle faisait toujours ça. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front, veillant à ne pas la réveiller, et quitta leur chambre en silence. Il se levait avant elle presque tous les jours, devant être à l'apothèque avant son ouverture pour lancer les préparations des différentes potions. Au départ, il avait partagé cette tâche avec Blaise mais depuis qu'ils avaient ouvert une seconde échoppe à Pré-au-Lard, chacun d'eux s'occupait spécifiquement d'une boutique.

Un employé arrivait un peu plus tard dans la matinée pour vendre les produits aux clients, mais ni Drago ni Blaise n'aurait laissé une tierce personne s'occuper de la préparation de leurs potions. Après tout, leur réputation était en jeu.

Leurs débuts au Chemin de Traverse avaient été assez difficiles. Après la cérémonie de remise des ASPIC, les parents de Drago avaient réalisé que ses intentions envers Hermione étaient plus que sérieuses et Lucius l'avait donc tout simplement déshérité. Il savait que sa mère n'approuvait sans doute pas les méthodes de son mari, après tout, elle avait fait le déplacement pour le voir recevoir son diplôme, mais il était aussi conscient qu'il n'était pas aisé de s'opposer à Lucius Malefoy.

Cependant Drago ne regrettait aucunement son choix, même s'il était déçu, qu'une fois de plus, sa mère n'ait pas pris son parti. Mais de toute façon, il ne voulait plus de l'argent sale de son père, et Blaise l'avait soutenu, même si ça réduisait considérablement leur capital de départ. Ils avaient donc dû travailler d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir constituer leurs stocks et leur clientèle, l'argent de Blaise étant passé dans l'achat de la propriété.

Mais leurs produits étaient d'excellente qualité et le bouche-à-oreille avait rapidement fait son œuvre. Drago avait économisé chaque Gallion gagné et avait racheté dès que possible sa part à Blaise pour ainsi devenir son partenaire commercial à part entière.

Il était ainsi resté deux ans sans parler à ses parents jusqu'à ce que sa mère franchisse le seuil de leur apothèque. Drago ne l'avait jamais vue aussi nerveuse et il avait donc consenti à aller boire un thé avec elle.

Drago s'installa à la table de sa cuisine, un mug de café devant lui, repensant à cette journée où sa mère était revenue vers lui.

.

 _Ils étaient attablés à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme, en silence. Drago fixait sa mère qui gardait résolument les yeux baissés, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. En tout cas pas face à lui._

 _\- A quel point me détestes-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin._

 _\- Je ne te déteste pas, répondit Drago, surpris par sa question._

 _\- J'ai été une horrible mère pour toi. Je n'ai jamais su te protéger…_

 _\- Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, lui répondit-il. Ton époux n'a jamais été des plus compréhensifs._

 _\- Mon époux ?! releva-t-elle, interpellée. Tu ne le considères donc plus comme ton père ?_

 _\- Il n'a jamais agi en tant que tel, tu le sais très bien._

 _Narcissa baissa de nouveau le regard sous l'accusation à peine voilée de son fils._

 _\- J'ai déménagé en France chez ma cousine, Elfrieda Rosier, depuis six mois._

 _\- Vraiment ?! s'étonna Drago. Tu l'as donc quitté ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non. Les Sang-Pur ne divorcent pas, Drago, ça ne se fait pas. Je vis chez elle pour raisons de santé. Je ne supporte plus l'humidité de l'Angleterre, ça dérègle mes bronches._

 _\- Très bien. J'espère que tu t'y plais, répondit-il platement, pas dupe un seul instant sur les réelles raisons de son éloignement._

 _\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur et j'aimerais pouvoir changer ça… mais il est sans doute trop tard._

 _\- Probablement, oui._

 _\- Je t'aime, Drago, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je ferais n'importe quoi, pour toi._

 _\- Sauf accepter que je veuille faire ma vie avec Hermione._

 _Narcissa pinça ses lèvres mais s'abstint de toute réponse._

 _\- Je pensais que tu reviendrais vers nous assez rapidement… Que c'était juste une lubie pour faire enrager ton père._

 _\- Eh bien tu t'es trompée._

 _\- J'ai pu m'en rendre compte, oui. Et après… eh bien, c'est difficile de mettre sa fierté de côté. Surtout que tu n'as pas été très… cordial, lorsque nous nous sommes vus à Poudlard pour la remise de tes ASPIC_

 _\- Tu ne l'as pas été avec elle non plus, je te signale._

 _\- Je ne le nie pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas cru en la sincérité de votre relation. Et quand j'ai réalisé que je m'étais fourvoyée, eh bien… j'ai reporté et reporté et reporté… et nous voici, deux ans plus tard…_

 _\- Le plus ironique, dans l'histoire, c'est que je suis sûr que vous ne vous entendriez pas si mal. Hermione est brillante et cultivée…_

 _\- Oui, le coupa Narcissa, son nom apparaît régulièrement dans la Gazette depuis qu'elle travaille au Département de la justice magique. Elle a des idées assez… avant-gardistes._

 _\- Elle se bat juste pour plus d'équité, on ne peut pas le lui reprocher._

 _\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle…_

 _\- C'est le cas, oui._

 _\- Tu comptes l'épouser ?_

 _\- Pas pour l'instant. Notre situation actuelle nous convient parfaitement à tous les deux._

 _\- Mais tu n'exclus pas la possibilité ?_

 _\- Non, en effet._

 _Sa mère soupira avant de prendre une gorgée de thé._

 _\- Je suis allée à Gringotts, ce matin…, reprit-elle._

 _Drago ne répondit rien, attendant de voir où elle voulait en venir._

 _\- J'ai fait transférer le contenu de l'héritage de ma famille dans un coffre à ton nom._

 _\- Je ne veux pas de ton argent._

 _\- Écoute, Drago, je n'ai pas su être la mère que j'aurais voulu être pour toi, laisse-moi t'aider dans la mesure de mes moyens. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de cet argent, ça m'est égal, mais si Lucius ne te reconnaît plus comme étant son fils, tu es et resteras toujours le mien._

 _\- Je verrai, déclara-t-il platement au bout de quelques minutes. Merci._

 _\- Je sais que cet argent ne corrigera pas toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises tout au long de ma vie, mais… laisse-moi au moins essayer de m'amender._

 _Drago se frotta les yeux d'un geste las avant de reprendre la parole._

 _\- Écoute, maman, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je tiens à toi. Tu es ma mère et je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux. Mais laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accord ? Tu ne peux pas revenir après deux ans de silence et t'attendre à ce que tout soit oublié. D'ailleurs, pourquoi maintenant ?_

 _\- Elfrieda est grand-mère, le savais-tu ?_

 _\- Comment veux-tu ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. Ton époux a toujours affirmé que cette branche de ta famille était viciée._

 _\- C'est vrai. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas très apprécié que j'aille m'établir chez elle. Mais je ne lui ai pas trop laissé le choix. Il ne fera pas d'esclandre, de toute façon, il tient trop aux apparences._

 _Drago ne répondit rien, se contentant de remuer sa cuillère dans sa tasse._

 _\- Je disais donc, reprit sa mère, qu'Effie va être grand-mère. Ce genre de nouvelle aide à remettre les choses en perspective. J'ai réalisé qu'un jour, vous risquiez d'avoir des enfants, ton amie et toi, et que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde louper ça… Enfin, si tu m'autorises à être présente, bien sûr._

 _\- Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, l'apothèque commence tout juste à décoller et Hermione est encore en train de faire sa place au Ministère. Nous ne pouvons pas mettre nos carrières en pause à ce stade de nos vies. Mais ça arrivera certainement, en effet._

 _\- J'aimerais quand même pouvoir être présente le moment venu…_

 _\- Une fois de plus, laisse-moi du temps. Je suis heureux de te voir aujourd'hui, mais j'attends de voir si ces efforts seront ponctuels ou pas. Je ne demande pas mieux, mais ne me reproche pas d'être prudent._

 _\- C'est tout ce que j'espérais, Drago, que tu me laisses une chance de faire à nouveau partie de ta vie…_

 _._

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Drago ne vit pas qu'Hermione était réveillée et venait de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et déposa un baiser juste sous son oreille, le sortant ainsi de sa rêverie.

\- Bonjour, joli-cœur, le salua-t-elle. Tu es encore là ?

\- Je n'allais pas tarder à partir, mais je suis heureux de te voir.

\- Tu avais l'air loin dans tes pensées, à quoi songeais-tu ?

\- Au jour où ma mère a refait son apparition, il y a trois ans…

\- Je me souviens, tu étais tout chamboulé ce jour-là, je ne t'avais jamais vu être aussi déstabilisé. Tu as eu de ses nouvelles, dernièrement ?

\- Rien depuis sa lettre du mois dernier. Elle compte revenir au pays pour le mariage d'Astoria avec Macmillan mais elle ne s'éternisera pas.

\- Ah oui, juste. Ça nous donnera une nouvelle occasion de la voir, c'est bien. La dernière fois remonte au moins à six mois, non ?

\- Si, si, quand nous avons fait une escale en France en partant en vacances. Tu fais quoi de beau, aujourd'hui ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit quinze fois, Drago ! C'est dingue comme tu ne retiens que les informations qui te concernent.

\- Absolument pas, nia-t-il. Je ne retiens que celles qui m'intéressent, nuance.

\- Avec Ginny on profite du fait que Luna soit en Angleterre pour commencer les essayages des robes de demoiselle d'honneur. Et vu que Molly doit garder Victoire et Dominique car Bill et Fleur sont en séminaire en Irlande, on ne l'aura pas dans les pattes… Ce qui sera plutôt reposant.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens à présent. Elle doit aussi vous présenter son nouveau copain, c'est ça ? Le petit-fils de Dragonneau ?

\- Exact.

\- Tu vois que je retiens aussi des futilités !

\- Trop aimable…, railla Hermione. Et toi, c'est ce soir que tu vas voir les Canons jouer contre les Pies avec Harry, Ron et Blaise, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais… Mais ce n'est pas gagné, si tu veux mon avis. Harry est sur une enquête délicate apparemment, il a tendance à faire des heures sup… Et si je dois me retrouver seul avec Blaise et Ron, je préfère encore rentrer…

\- Ils sont encore dans une phase sans ?! s'étonna Hermione.

\- Ouais… ils commencent à me saouler, d'ailleurs, on ne sait jamais de quelle humeur ils seront quand on les retrouve. Soit ils se reluquent sans aucune pudeur, soit ils s'ignorent, c'est horripilant. Il serait temps qu'ils décident s'ils sont faits ou non pour être ensemble.

\- Ça ne nous regarde pas, Drago, c'est leur histoire…

\- Ça reste chiant, insista-t-il.

Hermione grimpa à califourchon sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Cesse donc de ronchonner, le réprimanda-t-elle en libérant ses lèvres.

\- Et toi, cesse de m'embrasser ainsi ou je ne serai jamais à l'heure à l'apothèque, lui rétorqua-t-il.

\- Et ce serait si catastrophique ? lui demanda-t-elle en oscillant légèrement sur lui, un petit sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

Drago l'attrapa alors par les fesses et la déposa délicatement sur la table en l'embrassant.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, la menaça-t-il entre deux baisers alors qu'elle déboutonnait déjà son pantalon.

.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Drago ajustait ses vêtements pendant qu'Hermione le dévorait des yeux.

\- Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Oui ? lui répondit-elle en descendant de la table pour venir nouer sa cravate.

\- Je me disais… Je ne sais pas si tu serais pour ou pas, enfin on peut en parler mais…

\- Viens-en au fait, Drago, tu es déjà en retard.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on arrête de se protéger ? J'aurais bien envie d'un mini-nous…

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A tout de suite pour mes remerciements (et des infos en plus que je n'ai pas su caser sur les personnages ;) )**


	54. Remerciements

**Remerciements**

 **J'ai écrit ces mots juste après avoir fini l'écriture de CP, je ne voulais rien oublier.**

 **.**

 _Aujourd'hui est une journée un peu particulière… Ça me fait bizarre d'écrire ça maintenant alors que je ne le publierai sans doute que dans huit mois… Huit mois ! Mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant, j'aurai tout oublié d'ici là…_ (Au final, nous ne sommes que quatre mois plus tard vu que j'ai accéléré le rythme de publication).

 _J'ai eu l'idée de C.P. en décembre 2016. A l'époque, j'ai cru que j'arriverais à en faire une fic sombre et légèrement malsaine. Je voyais du sexe bestial, de la violence, une relation totalement bancale ^^_

 _Je n'étais alors pas prête à l'époque à l'écrire. Je n'avais écrit que Nouvelle Page et j'avais une gestion désastreuse du temps. J'ai donc écrit Un Weekend Pour Tout Changer pour me forcer à faire des ellipses temporelles. Puis j'ai écrit Juste Un Pari pour m'entraîner à écrire sur une relation où ils partiraient du mépris, vu que j'allais devoir partir de la haine pour C.P._

 _Puis j'ai repris C.P. et j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : je ne suis pas faite pour écrire du Dark et du glauque. Tout comme je n'arrive pas à faire des descriptions physiques. Ce n'est simplement pas mon truc. Moi j'aime alterner les points de vue… et me compliquer la vie. Je suis un peu une puriste. J'aime beaucoup certaines fics qui s'éloignent très loin de l'œuvre originale mais j'aime encore plus celles qui s'en rapprochent. J'ai donc décidé de tenter la deuxième catégorie et l'histoire telle que vous la connaissez a pris naissance sous mon clavier au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois._

 _J'ai eu fini d'écrire cette fic le 25 janvier 2018, coincée à la maison par ma fille atteinte de la grippe. Soit plus d'un an après en avoir eu l'idée. L'histoire a beaucoup évolué… A la base, je devais la scinder en deux, ils ne devaient pas retourner à Poudlard_ (merci Mery-Alice de m'avoir dit, juste en passant, « mais pourquoi ils n'y retournent pas au juste ? », me faisant changer ainsi toute la seconde partie…) _mais au final, je l'aime comme elle est._

 _Elle n'est sans doute pas parfaite mais c'est, jusqu'à présent, l'histoire qui me tient le plus à cœur. J'en ai bavé, avec les chapitres Ginny. J'en ai bavé, avec cette fichue Bataille de Poudlard. J'en ai aussi bavé avec ces deux-là qui ne pouvaient pas être trop facilement heureux ensemble. Mais je ne regrette rien._

 _J'écris ce texte aujourd'hui parce que je sais que je vais être un moment sans rien écrire. J'ai déjà mon idée pour ma future fic. Au moment où vous lirez ceci, elle sera même sans doute entamée… peut-être même terminée ?_ (non, mais j'ai le prologue + 16 chapitres ^^). _J'en sais rien, huit mois_ (QUATRE !) _c'est long. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour l'instant, je dois faire mon deuil. Dire au revoir à ces personnages qui ne sont pas tout à fait les miens mais qui sont restés avec moi durant tous ces mois. Je dois les laisser vivre leurs vies…_

 **Voici d'ailleurs quelques informations que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de placer :**

 **Neville** est sorti un moment avec **Luna** mais ils se sont séparés car on lui a offert le remplacement de Chourave et qu'elle voulait voyager à travers le monde. **Neville** finit donc marié à **Hannah** , comme précisé sur Pottermore.

 **Harry** est Auror et **Ginny** joue pour les Harpies, rien de bien original.

 **Blaise** et **Ron** se séparent régulièrement car **Blaise** trouve que **Ron** n'est pas assez ambitieux, il se contente de suivre **Harry** pour être Auror puis de gérer la boutique avec son frère… Qu'en est-il de ses ambitions à lui ? Mais ils s'aiment et ils ont dû mal à se séparer définitivement… jusqu'à ce que **Blaise** rencontre quelqu'un à l'apothèque. **Ron** aura du mal à s'en remettre et ne se casera jamais vraiment, mais n'en sera pas malheureux. Il restera toujours en contact avec **Blaise** car leur lien est quand même particulier.

 **Daphné** travaille à Ilvermorny comme prof de divination et est fiancée à un américain.

 **Drago** ne reparlera jamais à son père mais il s'entendra plutôt bien avec celui d' **Hermione**. Ils se croisent, de temps en temps (le monde magique n'est pas si grand) mais ils s'ignorent royalement à chaque fois. **Lucius** finira seul dans son manoir, n'en sortant presque plus, et mourra d'un accident cardio-vasculaire. C'est son elfe qui lancera l'alerte, malheureusement trop tard. Le décès de son père touchera **Drago,** mais plus à cause de ce qu'il n'a jamais connu (qu'il réalise particulièrement depuis qu'il fréquente les Granger) que pour son père lui-même.

 **Hermione et lui** auront deux enfants, deux filles, qui rendront leur père totalement gaga. Mais gérer des enfants est fatiguant, ils ne tenteront pas le 3e pour avoir un garçon. De toute façon, ils s'en fichent. Mais ils ne m'ont pas dit s'ils comptaient se marier ou pas.

 **Hermione** travaille au Ministère, au Département de la Justice Magique, classique.

.

 **Voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment fini…**

Un immense merci à **Mery-Alice Gilbert** qui me relit depuis le tout début, me conseille, me soutient et m'aide à progresser.

Merci à **Karine** , qui me relit également depuis le début et qui m'a permis d'avoir des réactions à chaud, ne discutant pas du plan avec elle : )

Merci à **Elise** qui a veillé au respect des livres et à la crédibilité de l'évolution de leur relation.

Merci aussi à **Cailean Charmeleon** qui, bien qu'iel n'ait pas eu le temps de me relire, a pris régulièrement le temps de supporter mes réflexions scénaristiques ^^.

 **Et évidemment, merci à vous qui me lisez, m'encouragez, vivez cette histoire avec moi. Sans vous, tout ça n'aurait aucun sens.**

Merci !

 **Et pour info, à l'heure où j'écris ces dernières lignes, le 24 mai à 9h25, Cours particulier(s) c'est :**

288 pages Word.

152 845 mots (et donc, beaucoup de blabla ^^).

39 semaines de publication (tiens, j'avais commencé un jeudi et je termine un jeudi !)

904 reviews

97 favs

170 alertes

57 559 vues

 **EEt surtout : le meilleur lectorat qui soit !**

 **Merci mille fois, je ne pourrai jamais assez vous le dire.**

 **.**

Et pour la dernière fois ici :

 **RARA :**

 **Licornasse :** Merci beaucoup, ravie que ça t'ai plu !

 **PsychoPorcinet :** Oh bah non, pleure pas ! Je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire t'ai plu ! Et oui, tu as eu ton je t'aime ;) Que penses-tu de Narcissa dans l'épilogue ? Merci encore !

 **Cecile :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, tes encouragements, tes compliments qui me font très plaisir à chaque fois. J'espère que l'épilogue t'a plu !

.

.

 **Et encore un immense merci** à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, vraiment. Vous n'imaginez pas le bien que ça fait d'avoir confirmation que le temps passé à sortir mes idées de ma tête n'a pas été perdu.

 **Les histoires n'auraient pas de raison d'exister sans personne pour les lire.**

Et donc, pour la dernière fois : **n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de toute cette aventure !**

 **Cœurs sur vous,**

 **Lyra**


	55. OS Bonus : L'amour ne suffit pas

Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise !

Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas, à celle-là ! Eh bien moi non plus, en fait ^^

En vrai, j'avoue que j'y ai pensé, quand j'ai eu du mal à faire mon deuil de CP, mais je ne voyais pas trop sous quel angle le prendre... J'ai d'autres idées d'OS Bonus aussi, d'ailleurs, mais bon, c'est celui-là qui est sorti aujourd'hui.

Enfin voilà !

Que dire d'autre à part que vous êtes vraiment un lectorat plus que génial ?! Vous vous rendez compte que cette histoire frôle le millier de reviews ? Parce que perso, je ne réalise pas du tout du tout.

Et donc, pour ça, **merci. Merci. Merci. Merci** encore. Vous êtes une vraie motivation.

J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira, en tout cas. Et merci encore !

 **RARA** (j'en profite, tant qu'à faire) :

En fait, je suis désolée, mais je serais incapable de repérer qui a reviewé quand donc si j'en oublie certain-e-s, pardonnez-moi, par pitié ! Je vous ai lu-e-s mais voilà...

 **MZabiniMalefoy :** Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé.

 **Cecile :** Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, un Happy end (mais pas tout rose). Ravie que tu aies aimé et merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews et pour tes encouragements et compliments.

 **Licornasse :** Ravie que tu aies aimé. Tes compliments me font vraiment très plaisir.

 **L :** Merci !

 **dramione love :** Merci !

 **Alexandra :** Toutes les (bonnes ?) choses ont une fin, malheureusement. Désolée de t'avoir attristée. Je suis cependant ravie que tu aies aimé. Merci beaucoup !

 **Marylou :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé :)

 **Solwenn :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Rester fidèle aux livres me tient vraiment très à coeur et je suis ravie que tu l'ai ressenti. Vraiment, merci beaucoup à toi.

Désolée encore pour les oublis et merci encore pour vos retours.

Et **merci à Mery-Alice** pour sa relecture et à **Chalusse** pour le concours de sa page FB qui m'a motivée à écrire ce texte (même si je ne le lui soumettrai pas, mdr).

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Cambridge, le 2 août 2008._

 _Ron,_

 _Ronald,_

 _Ronnie…_

 _J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment commencer cette lettre… Tout simplement, car je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir l'écrire, même si je sais qu'il le faut…_

 _Il serait sans doute préférable que je te dise tout ça de vive-voix mais hé, on sait tous les deux comment ça se termine entre nous chaque fois que nous essayons d'avoir une discussion sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout celle-ci._

 _Ça n'a jamais été facile, entre nous, je ne t'apprends rien. Déjà, il t'a fallu plusieurs mois pour admettre que je ne te laissais pas indifférent. Je ne te le reproche pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Comme je te l'ai dit à l'époque, ma propre découverte de mon homosexualité n'a pas été facile… surtout vu ma Maison et mes amis de l'époque. Qui aurait cru que le plus intolérant d'entre eux serait celui qui n'en aurait, en fin de compte, rien à faire ? Comme toi, je me suis senti seul et perdu mais contrairement à toi, je n'avais pas le soutien que tu as eu._

 _On peut vous reprocher beaucoup de choses à vous, les têtes brûlées de Gryffondor, mais certainement pas cette capacité à vous soutenir dans les moments les plus délicats._

 _Je n'en suis pas jaloux et ne te le reproche pas. J'énonce juste un fait. Dès le départ, il a fallu jouer avec nos différences…_

 _Enfin bref, on ne refera pas le passé. Au final, tu as su reconnaître que tu fantasmais à mort sur mon corps de divinité romaine et moi, je n'ai eu qu'à profiter de ton lâcher-prise…_

 _Malheureusement, et ce n'est pas nouveau, nos divergences se sont toujours rappelées à nous. Toi et ton fichu manque de confiance face à moi et ma pseudo arrogance. Ton envie de vivre une vie simple et tranquille face à mon ambition. Ta jalousie un peu trop maladive face à ce que tu prenais pour de l'indifférence…_

 _Je ne sais même plus ce qui nous a poussé à rompre la première fois… Une dispute stupide, sans doute, comme pour toutes les autres fois… On a quand même cette aptitude particulière à nous prendre la tête pour pas grand-chose. En même temps, c'est comme ça que ça a commencé, non ? Lorsque je t'ai pris la tête, justement, pour que tu réalises que le fait qu'Hermione sorte avec Drago n'avait rien de malsain ni de contre-nature._

 _Tu peux être tellement têtu quand tu t'y mets… Et ce n'est pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel ! Je te connais par cœur, je sais très bien que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire. Et je sais aussi ce que tu penses, mais je n'ai jamais prétendu que je n'étais pas au moins aussi borné que tu pouvais l'être. Sans ça, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui et je ne serais pas en train de t'écrire cette lettre…_

 _Tu sais à quel souvenir je pense, lorsque je créé un Patronus ? A ce jour où, alors que nous étions en plein cours de coopération, tu as enfin osé me toucher… J'en crevais d'envie depuis des mois et j'ai vu le changement opérer en toi au fil des semaines. J'ai vu notre amitié naissante évoluer en autre chose et j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser de joie quand tu as enfin arrêté de réfléchir et admis que tu avais le droit d'être attiré par moi. Que je sois un Serpentard ou le meilleur ami de celui que tu ne considérais pas encore comme un de tes proches était, au final, un détail._

 _Je me souviens encore des tremblements de tes mains et de ton hésitation lorsque tu t'es tourné vers moi et jamais je ne pourrai oublier la saveur de tes lèvres la première fois que tu m'as laissé y goûter. Un mélange de chocolat et de noisette, vestige de l'encas que tu avais ingurgité en douce au début de notre cours… Ce parfum sera, pour moi, à jamais lié à toi._

 _Je sais à quoi tu penses à ce stade de cette lettre… Tu te demandes où je veux en venir. Tu es parfaitement conscient de tout ça, nous l'avons vécu ensemble. Tu es en train de t'interroger sur le but de tout ceci, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, comme le qualifie Drago, nous sommes dans une « phase sans » depuis plusieurs semaines, à présent…_

 _Je sais pertinemment que tu m'évites depuis notre dernière dispute… Et non, je ne t'écris pas pour m'excuser. J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que tu attends de moi, mais je suppose que, depuis le temps, tu as appris à me connaître et que tu sais très bien que je ne m'excuserais jamais ainsi. Que je ne m'excuserais pas tout court, es-tu sans doute même en train de te dire._

 _Il y a neuf ans aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes séparés pour la toute première fois. T'en souviens-tu ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'entêtais à vouloir suivre une formation d'Auror avec Harry alors que tu me maintenais, en privé, que tu n'aspirais qu'à une vie tranquille loin de toute cette violence qui avait fait ton quotidien pendant le règne de l'autre Trouduc ! Mais hé, au final j'avais raison, non ? Tu es revenu vers moi la queue entre les jambes (au sens propre comme au figuré) quelques semaines après la rentrée pour me dire que j'avais raison et que tu n'étais pas fait pour ça… Il faut croire que finalement, je m'en rappelle quand même..._

 _J'ai été heureux que tu reviennes vers moi, sincèrement, mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si nous n'aurions pas mieux fait d'en rester là à ce moment-là… Se disputer si violemment pour un sujet si futile n'était-il pas le premier signe que nous n'arriverions jamais à nous mettre d'accord et à vivre sereinement notre histoire ?_

 _Malheureusement pour nous, j'étais déjà bien trop amoureux de toi pour ne pas être comblé par ton retour._

 _C'est sans doute ça, en fait, notre plus gros problème… L'amour qu'on se porte. Aussi violentes que soient nos disputes, j'ai toujours envie d'être avec toi, en toi… Mais dans les faits, ça fait quand même plus de neuf ans qu'on se déchire inlassablement. Et justement, je commence à en être las…_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais plus tourner autour du chaudron bien longtemps._

 _J'ai déjeuné avec Drago, Hermione et Lisbeth la semaine dernière. Je regardais nos amis, avec le bébé qui gazouillait dans les bras de sa mère, et j'ai croisé le regard éperdu d'amour que Drago posait sur elles… J'ai repensé à leur histoire, aux difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrées pour qu'ils en arrivent où ils en sont aujourd'hui et j'ai pensé à nous._

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils arrivent à être heureux ensemble alors qu'ils sont au moins aussi différents l'un de l'autre que nous ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez nous ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous, on n'arrive pas à être juste bien ensemble ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on se déchire, qu'on se sépare, qu'on se fasse du mal ?_

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas la réponse à ça… et je sais que toi non plus._

 _Par contre, je sais déjà que tu vas m'accuser d'être lâche et de fuir comme le vil Serpentard que je suis. Drago et moi avons trouvé un nouveau fournisseur pour nos apothèques, mais il vit en Inde et refuse de se déplacer pour nous présenter ses produits. Je t'épargne les détails, mais nous avons vraiment besoin de ce partenariat._

 _Lisbeth a tout juste un an et… Bref, tu l'as sans doute déjà deviné, mais c'est moi qui vais partir pour le rencontrer. Le fait est que je ne sais pas au juste combien de temps je serai absent. J'ai besoin d'être seul pour faire le point. Ça fait neuf ans que je t'aime mais je ne peux tout simplement plus continuer ainsi._

 _J'ai besoin de me stabiliser. J'ai envie de fonder ma propre famille… J'adore ma filleule, n'en doute pas, mais j'ai besoin de plus. Et malheureusement, je crains que cet avenir ne soit pas possible avec toi._

 _Je suis désolé de te dire tout ça par lettre mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, quand je suis face à toi je perds tous mes moyens et je ne peux plus me le permettre._

 _Il faut qu'on arrête de se faire du mal, Ron. Je t'aime, n'en doute pas un seul instant, mais parfois, je crois tout simplement que l'amour ne suffit pas._

 _Prends soin de toi. Sois heureux mais ne m'attends pas._

 _Pardonne-moi,_

 _Blaise._

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà.

Petit OS mais vu l'importance de Blaise dans cette fic, je trouvais ça... pertinent à raconter. Mine de rien, non ?

Je ne sais pas si j'aurai envie, un jour, d'écrire mes autres idées d'OS bonus... je ne vous promets rien. **Mais j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu**.

 **Encore des milliers de bisous pour vous.**

Lyra


	56. OS Bonus : Gryffondor contre Gryffondor

**Bonsoir/bonjour, c'est selon !**

Voici venu le temps, aujourd'hui, de mettre un **point final** à cette longue épopée que fut CP.

Oui bon, j'avoue, j'ai déjà fait mes remerciements il y a quelques mois et mes adieux par la même occasion mais bon, que voulez-vous ?

C'est de votre faute, aussi ! Vous vous rendez compte que cette fic a dépassé le millier de reviews ?! C'est tout simplement surréaliste. Vraiment. Alors pour l'occasion je vous ai promis, sur ma page Facebook, de vous offrir un dernier OS cadeau.

Mine de rien, en commençant cette histoire, j'ai "nommé" trois perso principaux : Drago, Hermione et Ginny. De base, Ginny était juste là pour vous parler de la chasse aux horcruxes, pour crédibiliser le tout... Mais au final, elle est devenue importante, non ?

Aujourd'hui, je regrette un peu de l'avoir zappée de la seconde partie de cette histoire. Avec le recul, y a des choses que j'aurais pu/dû approfondir mais voilà, cette histoire est ainsi et je ne la changerai plus.

Cependant, je peux vous offrir **un dernier chapitre Ginny** , pour faire nos adieux à tous les personnages. Et pour ce faire, je n'ai pas choisi de parler de son futur, avec Harry, mais d'aborder une scène, simplement évoquée au préalable, mais dont l'idée vous avait amusé-e-s (et moi aussi XD)

Bref, **dans cet OS, nous retournons en janvier 1999.** J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira.

J'en profite pour faire mes dernières **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment ravie que la lettre de Blaise t'ai plu. Vraiment. A bientôt et bises à toi :)

 **Renata :** Je suis ravie d'avoir l'occasion de répondre à ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! Que tu l'aies trouvée différente des autres histoires que tu aies pu lire me fait vraiment très plaisir car au final, Hermione à Poudlard en 7e avec Drago, ce n'est pas si rare. J'espère que ma nouvelle-plus si nouvelle- histoire te plaira. A bientôt, j'espère !

 **Je vous laisse à présent à votre lecture et je remercie, une fois encore, Mery-Alice et Karine pour leur relecture et J.K. Rowling pour tout !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Gryffondor contre Gryffondor**

Ginny était assise sur l'un des fauteuils de sa Salle commune, son devoir d'Histoire de la magie posé sur la table basse devant elle. Cependant, ce n'était pas à ce dernier qu'elle pensait, le regard perdu dans les flammes qui grondaient dans la cheminée lui faisant face.

Non, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers sa famille. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'elle venait de passer les vacances les plus moroses de sa vie ?

Noël avait toujours eu une saveur particulière, chez les Weasley, et ce, même si l'ensemble de la fratrie n'avait pas toujours pu être présente pour le célébrer. Mais cette année, ça avait été différent. Cette année, Fred n'avait pas été là. Il ne le serait plus jamais, d'ailleurs… Et par conséquent, les choses ne seraient plus jamais ce qu'elles avaient pu être.

George était parti en Roumanie pour voir Charlie et tenter de récupérer quelques mues de dragons pour créer de nouveaux articles pour sa boutique. Du moins, c'était la version officielle, mais dans les faits, personne n'était dupe. Si Ginny, Ron et les autres avaient perdu un frère, George, lui, avait perdu la moitié de lui-même.

Bill et Fleur, quant à eux, étaient partis fêter Noël dans la famille de la jeune femme, en France. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les Weasley fêtaient Noël sans Bill ni Charlie, mais sans les jumeaux, si. Et qu'ils aient tenté de donner le change durant toute la soirée n'y changeait rien. Les Noëls, sans Fred, n'auraient plus jamais la même saveur.

Ginny avait donc passé ses vacances en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, tous trois ayant trouvé un certain équilibre dans leurs rapports depuis qu'ils avaient arpenté le Royaume-Uni durant plusieurs mois pour retrouver – et détruire – les horcruxes créés par Voldemort.

Heureusement qu'Harry avait été présent, d'ailleurs, sans quoi Ginny serait sans doute devenue folle, sa mère étant plus protectrice qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Même si elle pouvait le comprendre, ça n'en restait pas moins étouffant.

Si Molly Weasley semblait avoir besoin de ses autres enfants pour faire son deuil, Ginny, elle, n'avait besoin que de solitude. Besoin en total opposition avec celui de sa mère, donc. Et comme elle n'avait pas voulu la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, la jeune fille avait pris sur elle durant les deux semaines de vacances pour tenter de soulager quelque peu la douleur de sa mère. Si tant est que ce fut possible…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa que Neville lui parlait que lorsqu'il lui toucha son épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, clairement soucieux.

\- Oh, salut Neville. Ça va, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées…

\- J'ai vu ça, oui, je t'ai appelée trois fois sans que tu ne me répondes.

\- Oh, pardon…, s'excusa platement Ginny.

Si depuis la rentrée, elle avait eu le temps de se réhabituer à côtoyer tant de gens au quotidien, la jeune fille avait cependant encore quelques moments d'absence, par-ci par-là. Elle avait toujours été plutôt sociable, mais il fallait croire que les mois passés avec juste Harry et Ron l'avaient irrémédiablement changée.

\- C'est l'Histoire de la magie, qui te met dans un état pareil ? la taquina Neville, en montrant son devoir de son menton.

\- Avoue que lorsque tu entends « Guerres des Géants », tu t'attends à autre chose que… _ça_ , répondit-elle, jouant le jeu.

Elle était cependant consciente que Neville n'était pas dupe une seule seconde.

\- Et toi, ça va ?

\- Très bien, je venais juste chercher ma cape avant de retrouver Luna… Elle veut me montrer un truc du côté des serres, précisa-t-il en rosissant.

Ginny lui fit un sourire entendu, contente de la complicité de ses amis, mais les joues de Neville prirent malgré tout une teinte de rouge plus soutenu. Ce n'était pourtant pas nouveau que Luna et lui étaient particulièrement proches.

\- Mais… et toi ? reprit Neville. Vous n'aviez pas entraînement, ce soir ?

\- Si, pourquoi ? Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Pas loin de vingt-heures…

\- Oh Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle, soudainement paniquée. Harry va me tuer !

\- Ça, je demande à voir, se moqua Neville.

Ginny ne répondit rien mais se rua dans son dortoir pour ranger son devoir et chercher ses affaires de Quidditch, se contentant de faire un signe de la main à Neville en passant.

Techniquement, elle n'était pas _encore_ en retard mais comme l'entrainement devait commencer à vingt-heures et qu'elle était encore dans la Tour Gryffondor, ça n'allait pas tarder. Et elle avait horreur de ça ! Raison pour laquelle elle courrait à travers les couloirs du château, priant intérieurement pour ne croiser ni Watchson, ni Obscuro. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être ralentie par une remontrance du concierge.

Godric devait être avec elle car elle ne croisa que quelques élèves qui s'empressaient de s'ôter de son chemin, la voyant filer aussi vite qu'une flèche de centaure.

Elle arriva dans les vestiaires une dizaine de minutes plus tard et ne put que constater que tous ses coéquipiers étaient déjà en tenue. Ce ne fut pourtant pas de l'agacement qu'elle lut sur le visage d'Harry, mais du soulagement.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. J'étais remontée finir mon devoir d'Histoire de la magie, après manger, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…

\- Mets-toi en tenue, se contenta de lui répondre Harry, sans animosité pour autant. On t'attend sur le terrain.

.

Ginny, Dean et Natalie faisaient tous trois face à Ron qui voletait devant ses buts, l'air sûr de lui. L'entrainement intensif des batteurs venait de se terminer et Coote et Peakes se contentaient à présent de se renvoyer un Cognard à coups de batte. Il était temps à présent de tester les réflexes de leur gardien.

\- Alors ? s'écria celui-ci, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

\- Tu es si pressé que ça de te faire laminer ? se moqua sa sœur.

Ron lui fit un geste obscène comme réponse, ce qui fit gronder Harry.

\- Ça suffit, on n'est pas là pour s'entraîner à provoquer les autres, mais pour nous améliorer ! Je ne sais pas si vous en êtes conscients, mais Malefoy a monté une excellente équipe, cette année, et battre Serpentard ne sera pas facile !

\- On les a déjà battus, je te signale ! rouspéta Ron.

\- Ouais, et pas grâce à toi, rétorqua Ginny.

\- Ça suffit, j'ai dit ! s'interposa à nouveau Harry. On les a peut-être battus, mais de peu ! Si on ne veut pas que la Coupe se gagne à la différence de points marqués, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre le moindre match. Arrêtez donc de vous chamailler et reprenez l'exercice !

\- Bien dit, Capitaine, conclut Natalie en souriant à pleines dents, se prenant par la même occasion un regard noir de Ginny.

Elle aimait beaucoup sa coéquipière, la plupart du temps… Sauf quand elle s'amusait à faire du charme à _son_ petit-ami. Certes, ce n'était pas volontaire, Natalie était comme ça avec tout le monde, naturellement avenante et gentille (à se demander si le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé lors de sa Répartition), mais ça agaçait Ginny malgré tout.

Les trois poursuiveurs reprirent donc leurs exercices, virevoltant, se passant le Souafle encore et encore, variant vitesse, angle et force de frappe, afin de semer la confusion chez Ron pour qu'il ne sache pas qui allait tenter de marquer.

Cependant, malgré tous leurs efforts, Ron en arrêta les trois-quarts, à sa grande (et bruyante) satisfaction. Harry siffla la fin de leur entrainement peu après et ce fut une équipe enthousiaste et joyeuse qui retourna dans les vestiaires pour se changer avant de rentrer au château.

.

Ginny se glissa sous la douche en se faisant la réflexion que rien ne valait un bon entrainement intensif pour chasser ses idées noires. Elle se lava les cheveux normalement dans un premier temps puis utilisa un après-shampooing. Sans se concerter au préalable, Harry et elle avaient pris l'habitude de trainer dans les vestiaires après leurs entrainements pour pouvoir se retrouver un peu seuls, loin de tous les regards. Ginny n'hésitait donc pas à prendre son temps sous la douche.

La première fois avait été totalement involontaire. Ils s'étaient exercés sous la pluie et avaient finis couverts de boue. Ginny ayant horreur de ça, sans doute un peu conditionnée par sa mère qui l'avait enguirlandée chaque fois qu'elle était rentrée dans cet état durant son enfance, elle avait pris bien le temps de nettoyer toutes ses affaires avant de rentrer au château. En sortant de son vestiaire, elle avait constaté, surprise, que seul Harry l'attendait. Il lui avait alors dit que Ron venait juste de partir, las de l'attendre.

Se retrouvant seuls tous les deux pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, ils en avaient profité pour s'octroyer un moment particulier. Depuis lors, ils clôturaient ainsi tous leurs entrainements. Raison de plus, s'il en fallait, pour lui faire apprécier ces moments.

Lorsqu'elle sortit ce soir-là, Harry l'attendait, seul, comme elle s'y était attendu. Il plongea aussitôt ses yeux verts dans les siens, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ginny laissa échapper un petit soupir en le sentant la serrer tout contre lui. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait aimer lorsqu'il l'enserrait ainsi !

\- Ça va mieux, à présent, merci, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Je n'aime pas te savoir soucieuse…

\- Je sais, mais… j'ai parfois besoin d'être un peu seule et tu n'y peux rien.

\- J'aimerais tant pouvoir alléger ta peine… Je me sens tellement…

\- Chut ! le coupa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser brièvement pour le faire taire. On en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois, Harry. Mes parents te l'ont assuré aussi ! Si nous étions présents cette nuit-là, c'était avant tout pour défendre nos valeurs. Certes, Il en avait après toi, mais ça aurait été un autre, nous aurions été présents quand même. Tu dois arrêter de vouloir gérer notre deuil à notre place.

\- Je sais, mais…, tenta d'intervenir Harry, utilisant inconsciemment les mêmes propos que Ginny.

\- Mais rien du tout. Occupe-toi plutôt de ton propre deuil. Je sais très bien que toute cette guerre, cette violence ne t'a pas épargné, loin de là. Il faut que nous apprenions à être en harmonie avec nous-même si nous voulons pouvoir être bien ensemble.

Harry soupira avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa petite amie. Ils avaient déjà discuté souvent de tout ça. Se reconstruire alors qu'ils étaient tous deux blessés au plus profond d'eux-mêmes n'était pas facile, mais ils progressaient, ensemble.

\- Au fait, tu as vu Hermione, aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Vite fait, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas trouvée comme d'habitude… Elle est un peu bizarre depuis les vacances. J'espère que la situation avec son père ne s'est pas empirée…

\- Elle t'en aurait parlé, non ?

\- Sans doute… Je ne sais pas… Y a des choses dont on ne parle pas, tu sais ? Notre amitié est différente de la vôtre ou de celle que j'ai avec Ron…

\- Je lui en parlerai à l'occasion, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

\- Merci ! Je t'en serais infiniment redevable.

Ginny le dévora alors des yeux, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre.

\- Harry… ?

\- Oui, ma douce ?

\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne reste plus personne… ?

Il lui fit un sourire entendu avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Sûr de sûr, répondit-il finalement. Une idée derrière la tête, ma chère ?

La main de Ginny caressait déjà le torse de son petit ami à travers pull et chemise. Elle la passa ensuite en dessous, touchant directement sa peau du bout des doigts, ce qui tira un léger grognement appréciateur à Harry. Ce dernier laissa alors une de ses mains descendre le long du dos de sa partenaire, jusqu'à ses fesses, avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné.

Ginny ferma aussitôt les yeux, savourant les sensations que les baisers d'Harry faisaient toujours naître en elle. C'était encore plus radical que les entrainements de Quidditch pour chasser ses idées noires.

Bien que ces _afters_ dans les vestiaires leur permissent de profiter l'un de l'autre en toute tranquillité, ils ne devaient pas trop traîner sous peine d'attirer l'attention. C'est donc d'un geste sûr que Ginny retira pull et chemise d'Harry pendant que ce dernier glissait une main aventureuse sous sa jupe.

Leur première fois ici avait été quelque peu maladroite, mais ils avaient pris à présent certains automatismes. Comme celui, pour la jeune fille, de ne pas enfiler ses collants avant d'être totalement prête à sortir des vestiaires.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dès qu'Harry fut torse-nu et Ginny eut l'impression de s'embraser quand il vint titiller son intimité d'une main nettement moins timide qu'à leurs débuts. Il la saisit ensuite sous les fesses, cette dernière entourant la taille de son partenaire de ses jambes pour se stabiliser, avant de la déposer sur la table où il exposait habituellement ses plans de jeu au reste de l'équipe.

Un soupir de satisfaction échappa à Ginny quand Harry commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, elle-même caressant doucement les muscles de son dos.

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin car lorsque le jeune homme commença à déboutonner le chemisier de sa partenaire, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque, les coupant net dans leur élan.

Harry se retourna aussitôt, se mettant dos à Ginny, comme pour la protéger des regards indiscrets.

\- Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh, Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas Ron, pria-t-elle de toutes ses forces à voix basse.

Mais quand elle entendit un petit jappement, elle se dit que ça aurait sans doute été préférable.

\- Mais… Mais… Je… Qu'est-ce que…, bafouilla Watchson en les dévisageant, son petit chien à ses pieds.

Harry et Ginny étaient bien trop mortifiés pour prononcer le moindre mot.

\- C'EST UN SCANDALE ! explosa-t-il enfin, postillonnant sous la colère. Dans le bureau de la Directrice, tous les deux, et plus vite que ça !

Ginny n'aurait jamais cru que le gentil concierge que semblait être Watchson aurait pu sembler plus terrifiant que Rusard. Cependant, à ce moment précis, elle regrettait presque l'ancien employé. Presque.

Harry avait enfilé – à l'envers – son pull et les deux Gryffondor se trouvaient à présent dans le parc de Poudlard, suivis de près par Watchson qui ne cessait de pousser des petites exclamations offensées derrière eux. Il faisait froid, en ce mois de janvier, et les deux élèves avaient laissé toutes leurs affaires aux vestiaires, mais Ginny n'aurait réclamé sa cape pour rien au monde. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas si elle arriverait à nouveau à prononcer le moindre mot un jour.

Harry et elle n'osaient pas échanger un seul regard mais Ginny voyait, à la raideur de sa démarche, qu'il était au moins aussi gêné qu'elle.

Au bout d'un temps qu'il lui sembla bien trop court, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui scellait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Watchson prononça le mot de passe et l'accès se déverrouilla. Dans un regain de courage, Ginny tenta alors de le supplier des yeux pour qu'il ne les mène pas devant McGonagall, mais le regard outré qu'il lui rendit lui confirma que c'était peine perdue.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Alvin ? demanda Minerva McGonagall une fois que les deux Gryffondor et le concierge eurent pénétré dans son bureau.

Ginny voyait à son regard qu'elle était clairement surprise de les trouver tous trois dans son bureau à cette heure-ci.

\- C'est un scandale, Madame la Directrice ! s'exclama alors Watchson sans même la saluer. Jamais de ma longue carrière à Beauxbâtons je n'étais tombé sur pareille scène et si j'avais su que vous étiez si... – je n'ai même pas de mot pour le définir – en Grande-Bretagne, je n'aurais jamais accepté votre offre et…

\- Certes, le coupa McGonagall, non sans froncer les sourcils. Et si vous en veniez au fait ?

\- Tout à fait, Madame, pardonnez-moi. C'est l'émotion, vous comprenez…

Harry et Ginny, de leur côté, ne prononçaient pas le moindre mot, se contentant de faire profil bas.

\- Je promenais Obscuro dans le parc lorsque j'ai vu qu'il y avait encore de la lumière dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Je savais que les Gryffondor avaient entrainement, ce soir, mais j'avais croisé l'équipe qui rentrait au château en sortant et donc, j'ai pensé qu'ils avaient oublié d'éteindre les torches…

Ginny ferma les yeux, se refusant à voir l'expression de McGonagall lorsque Watchson aurait fini son récit. Elle se serait bien bouché les oreilles également, d'ailleurs…

\- Je suis donc allé voir et là… J'ai surpris ces deux-là en train de… de… DE COPULER ! s'étouffa finalement Watchson, rouge de colère.

McGonagall posa aussitôt ses yeux sur les deux coupables. Ginny ne pouvait pas le voir, bien sûr, mais la tension était tellement palpable et le silence tellement lourd qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

\- Très bien, lâcha McGonagall d'une voix froide comme de la glace. Vous pouvez nous laisser, Alvin, je m'occupe d'eux.

\- Merci, Madame. Et j'espère que la sanction sera à la hauteur parce que…

\- Alvin…, le coupa à nouveau McGonagall, légèrement menaçante. Merci et bonne soirée.

Le concierge n'ajouta pas le moindre mot mais jeta un regard dégoûté sur les deux adolescents avant de quitter le bureau.

Un silence pesant suivit le départ de Watchson. Ginny n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs. N'importe où sauf ici, attendant que McGonagall prenne enfin la parole.

\- Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai eu aussi honte de deux de mes élèves de toute ma carrière ! lâcha-t-elle finalement, d'un ton plus sec que jamais. Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle !

Ginny leva aussitôt les yeux et vit à ses côtés qu'Harry en avait fait autant.

\- Vous êtes quoi ? reprit leur ancienne professeure de Métamorphose. Des animaux en rut ? Vous n'avez donc aucune rigueur ? Aucune volonté ? Je sais que vous venez de passer par des moments difficiles, tous les deux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous permettre de tels écarts ! Poudlard est une école sérieuse et non un lieu de dépravation !

Ginny pouvait voir les ailes du nez de McGonagall frémir sous la colère mais ne tenta même pas de prendre la parole. Elle n'aurait rien pu dire de pertinent pour sa défense, de toute façon.

McGonagall poussa finalement un profond soupir, comme pour reprendre possession de ses moyens.

\- Vu que vous aimez tant que ça les vestiaires, reprit-elle ensuite. Vous y resterez pour le prochain match contre Serdaigle.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry à ses côtés, surprenant totalement Ginny qui n'osait toujours pas broncher.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à en redire, peut-être ? lui demanda McGonagall, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Mais… La Coupe…, bafouilla Harry en rougissant. On ne peut pas se permettre de louper un tel match…

\- Eh bien, il fallait y penser avant de vous laisser dicter votre conduite par vos hormones, gronda la Directrice. A présent, hors de ma vue, tous les deux, avant que je n'estime que cette sanction est encore bien trop légère !

Ginny et Harry ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et quittèrent aussitôt le bureau directorial. Ils se réfugièrent dans une salle de classe laissée ouverte et Ginny se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les jambes coupées.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire…, soupira-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Je ne vois pas trop comment, grommela Harry. Les résultats étaient déjà plus que serrés avec Serpentard et maintenant qu'on ne peut plus jouer ni l'un ni l'autre contre Serdaigle…

\- Je sais, oui…

\- A croire que son nouveau statut lui ait fait perdre le goût du jeu, la coupa-t-il, amer.

\- Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, Harry, on s'en sort bien. En nous privant d'un seul match, elle nous laisse encore une possibilité de gagner… Elle aurait pu nous interdire de jouer le reste de la saison.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il au bout d'un moment. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé…

\- Ne le sois pas, nous étions deux dans ces vestiaires, le rassura Ginny en souriant. Et à part la honte cuisante que j'ai ressentie, c'était plutôt bien, non ?

\- Toujours avec toi, approuva son petit ami avant de se rapprocher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tu n'es donc pas fâchée contre moi ?

\- L'es-tu contre moi ?

\- Pas du tout !

Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle était ravie de constater qu'ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais Harry finit par s'écarter en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, interpellée par sa moue.

\- Si, si… c'est juste que je me demandais comment on va bien pouvoir annoncer ça aux autres…

\- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Ginny. Ron va nous écorcher vifs…

Elle échangea un nouveau regard avec Harry puis ils pouffèrent à l'unisson. Après tout, il y avait plus grave dans la vie.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà, **cette fois c'est bel et bien fini**. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre de leur(s) vie(s) vous aura plu.

 **J'attends avec impatience vos retours !**

Mais avant tout, **je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie avec cette histoire durant près d'une année.** Ce n'est pas rien, mine de rien ! Merci pour vos très nombreuses reviews. Merci pour vos mises en fav/follow. Merci pour tout.

Et sinon, j'en profite aussi pour vous rappeler que ma nouvelle fic, "Fichu(s) Malefoy", Dramione post-Poudlard, est actuellement en cours de publication.

 **Cœurs sur vous !**

Lyra


End file.
